Cosmic Sailor Moon
by janett castillo
Summary: El fic ya llego a su fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y para los que recien lo van a leer, les aseguro que les gustara muchisimo.
1. Una reina demasiado inmadura

Capitulo 1: "Una reina demasiado inmadura

_**Capitulo 1: "Una reina demasiado inmadura."**_

– _"Tengo 30 años, soy ama de casa y tengo un marido maravilloso y una hija muy linda y muy parecida a mÍ. Le da vergüenza mi manera de ser pero es natural en todas las jovencitas separarse de sus madres. ¿Tan mala madre seré?"_

Serena acababa de escribir en la última página de su diario, era toda una mujer de 32 años, seguía con su cabellera rubia, pero las coletas de conejo las había reemplazado con un moño para que se le viera más formal, como una verdadera señora, la esposa del famoso abogado Darien Chiba.

Serena soñaba con seguir estudiando, pero las críticas de sus amigas y de su misma hija la habían hecho desistir y ella misma decidió quedarse a cargo de su casa y de criar a su adolescente hija Serena, pero que todos llamaban Chibiusa, porque aún la veían como a una niña.

– Mamá, me voy al despacho de Papá a llevarle unos papeles, necesito trabajar para poder juntar el dinero que necesito para ingresar a la universidad.- dijo la niña

– Pero, ¿porque piensas en universidad, si es lo más aburrido que existe? ¡No tienes tiempo para salir, la pasas todo el día leyendo libros y no vives tu juventud como debe de ser! Aprende de tu madre quien aún se conserva joven y sigue con la mima chispa de hace años…- dice la madre

– Pero yo no pienso igual que tu, a mi me gustaría ser independiente y no tener un marido que me mantenga, ¡creo que ya tengo la edad necesaria para empezar a trabajar y aprender a tener mis propios ingresos! – Despotricó a su madre la jovencita.

– Pero mi Chibi, aún eres una niña. ¡Apenas tienes 15 años!- reclamó

– Ya dejé de ser una niña, mamá, y al menos quisiera tener una madre culta, inteligente e independiente, como Myuu. Su mamá es una excelente medico y no necesita de un marido que la mantenga. La señora Mizuno es un ejemplo a seguir.- replicó Chibi

Serena se quedo pensativa, ¿su hija criticándola? Vaya, pero tenia razón, ella no hizo nada, mas que dedicarse a su esposo y seguir con una vida infantil. Todas sus viejas amigas habían tomado su camino,  
Amy era madre soltera y una de las mejores especialistas de medicina en Tokio. Ray era una empresaria turística de moda, todos querían visitar su templo, era madre de un muchacho torpe e irresponsable, pero una mujer realizada al fin de cuentas. Lita era una deportista muy conocida en el medio y junto a su esposo criaban a un hijo para que siguiese sus mismos pasos, pero su mayor debilidad era el no haber tenido una hija, como siempre lo soñó. Mina, era una actriz de cine muy cotizada, era tal vez la estrella más deseada de Japón y con el mayor número de divorcios habidos y por haber, pero ocultaba un secreto: tenía una hija, a la cual nunca presento en sociedad, una chica muy parecida a ella, físicamente hablando, pero rebelde y arriesgada.

Todas, menos Serena, habían logrado realizarse, pero ella a sus 30 años podía aún hacerlo, no solo por su familia, sino porque la futura Reina tenía que ser una mujer culta en todo sentido. Así pasó el tiempo, pero…

– Bueno familia, me voy al despacho, hoy tengo que litigar en un caso muy difícil. – Dijo Darien súbitamente.

– Papá, tienes que irte rápido, tu me dijiste que en estas vacaciones podía trabajar como tu secretaria ¿lo olvidaste?- preguntó ¿?

– No lo olvide, hija, pero mis jefes no permiten que una niña esté en un ambiente demasiado varonil que la pudiese perjudicar.- respondió ¿?

– No dejan que sea una mujer, ¡por Dios! – Se va ceñuda y bastante molesta, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Serena ingresa al salón con una maleta y muchos papeles en las manos.

– Serena, ¿a donde vas a estas horas?- preguntó ¿?

– Voy a la universidad, hoy es mi primer día de clase en la facultad de Derecho.- sonrió su esposa

– ¿Tú, abogada? – El tono de su marido fue algo burlón. No se esperaba lo que su esposa le acababa de decir.

– Si, y no te burles, quiero ser una mujer realizada y no quedarme atrás. – Fue su simple y tajante respuesta. Chibiusa se reía a carcajadas por la escena.

– Mi mamá, ¡universitaria! ¿Qué dirán mis amigos de la facultad? – El tono de Chibiusa era algo más que de burla.

– Nada, aún soy joven.- reclamó Serena

– ¡Se burlarán de mi!- gritó Chibiusa

– ¡Basta las dos! Hija, deja que tu madre haga lo que desee, ya era tiempo, y ahora que ya no eres una niña, con mas razón, y tu Serena, guarda tu compostura en la universidad, no quiero que te comportes como si tuvieras 16 años. Demuestra que eres una mujer madura y sobretodo una mujer casada.

– Estas celoso, estas celoso…- se burló Serena

– Papá, tiene razón, ya no eres una chiquilla para andar con travesuras y cosas infantiles, ¡quiero dejar de tener una madre inmadura!- reclamó Chibiusa

– Creo que me olvide de lo más importante: Serena , voy a dar cátedra en la universidad. Voy a ser tu maestro en algunas asignaturas, así que… - dijo Darien

– Me parece muy bien – Señaló Chibiusa, con un tono irónico y riéndose disimuladamente.

– Bueno, ahora que iré a la universidad, no estaré mas tiempo en casa y es hora de buscar a una persona que nos ayude en el quehacer domestico. Pero mientras la busquemos, Chibiusa se quedara en casa.- dijo Serena

– ¡Mamá, yo voy a trabajar!- reclamó la hija

– ¡No señorita! Aquí mando yo y tendrás que limpiar, fregar el piso, lavar, planchar y cocinar.

– ¡Lo haré por hoy! Pero para mañana ya habrán tenido que conseguir a alguien – Fue lo que masculló la joven mientras sus padres salían de la casa. – Llamare a Toshiro para que me  
ayude, él estará dispuesto a lo que sea por mi… – pensó, y momentos después, ya se encontraba discando a donde su amigo – …Alo Toshiro, ¿estás en el templo?

– Como siempre, limpiando todo el muladar que dejaron los turistas, pero ya voy a dejar todo esto, porque voy a trabajar de DJ.

– Bueno… pero antes… ¿me harías un favor...?

– El que mande, mi princesa...

No pasó mucho rato para que Toshiro llegue a casa de los Chiba, donde la joven Chibiusa ya lo esperaba.

– ¿Voy a tener que limpiar todo esto? ¡Esta loca Serena Chiba!

– Tengo que ir a buscar trabajo y no tengo con quien dejar la casa, te prometo que si lo haces todo bien, te daré el beso que te mereces.

– ¡Está bien! – Rápidamente, comienza el quehacer, con la promesa de un beso de la chica de sus sueños, mientras Chibiusa sale a pasear con sus gatos.

– No debes utilizar al pobre muchacho en este tipo de cosas. Estas siendo una irresponsable como tu madre – Le reprendió Luna.

– No tengo porque dar explicaciones a un gato, al menos Toshiro hace lo que le pido ¿no?

– Pero lo hace porque te quiere – Agregó Artemis – No se… pero – Lo menos que puedes hacer por el es corresponderle.

– No quiero, yo busco a un chico guapo, alto y rubio… Ese es mi tipo de hombres, aparte si me quiere tanto debe ponerse a prueba y para esto esta Diana...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Chiba, el atareado Toshiro se encontraba en un dilema.

– Este excremento de gato me causa alergia , pero por ti Serena… ¡Soy capaz de todo!  
En eso se le acerca la gatita Diana, con un plato en la boca.

– Encima este gato quiere comer… ¿Qué le daré…? Suchi… ¡No! Arroz ¡No! y no tengo dinero para comprar comida para gato… – Dijo, revisando sus bolsillos en busca de efectivo.

Chibiusa se dirigía a la casa de Amy, ya algo aburrida de pasear sin  
rumbo fijo.

– Chibi… ¿eres tú? Estás cada día pareciéndote a tu madre, pero tienes la presencia y la gallardía de tu padre, pasa, siéntate, voy a llamar a Myuu. ¡Myuu! Chibi, está aquí, baja  
por favor... – Gritó la mujer desde el recibidor de su casa.

– ¡Mamá, un momento, tengo que hacer mi tarea de matemáticas...!

– Después lo haces, pero aprovecha que Chibiusa esta aquí para que te relajes un rato.

– Esta bien mamá. – Myuu era una chica de 15 años, muy parecida a Amy, pero no tan inteligente. Había desaprobado tres materias en la secundaria y si no las aprobaba no podía pasar a la preparatoria. Envidiaba a Chibiusa porque ella nunca tenía esa clase de problemas y podía disfrutar mas seguido de sus vacaciones y su familia...

– ¡Myuu! ¿Cómo estas?

– Aquí, bien, tratando de resolver el enigma de matemáticas.

– Si deseas, te puedo ayudar...

– No gracias, tengo que hacerlo sola .

– Tu, como siempre haciéndote de rogar...

– Y tú, como siempre dispuesta a darme la mano... Sabes, si tuviera un papá como el tuyo, estaría dispuesta a aprobar todas las materias que fuese, últimamente me siento sola y ahora que se acerca mi cumpleaños, peor... ¡Quisiera conocer a mi papa! – Su tono de voz era algo triste. Chibiusa le sonrió.

– Le voy a decir a la señora Amy que te cuente la verdad.. Vamos a hacer lo posible para que en este cumpleaños conozcas a tu papá – Trató de animarla, mientras le daba un abrazo.

– ¿De veras?- preguntó ¿?

– Eres como mi hermana, ¡nunca lo dudes!- dijo ¿?

En la cocina, los gatos estaban conversando con Amy acerca de lo que observaron en la mañana.

– Debemos avisarles a las chicas que una nueva batalla se acerca, deben estar juntas y prepararse para que sus poderes evolucionen, sobre todo a Serena, ya que en cualquier momento despierta como la Neo Reina.- informó ¿?

– Pero tan pronto no creo. Serena ni nosotras estamos preparadas a pelear, además ya no somos tan jóvenes y aguerridas cono antes, los años no pasan en vano. Creo que debemos resignarnos a perder.- dijo la antigua Senshi de Mercurio

Amy sonaba algo derrotada, no podía evitar pensar que en el futuro, en aquella posible batalla, la Luz pueda apagarse a causa de la vejez y debilidad de las protectoras de la Galaxia. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos negativos.

– Pero... ahora que recuerdo… Artemis... ¿cómo era la nueva forma del universo?- preguntó Luna

– Dio un giro de 360 grados, es decir es como el Milenio de plata... – respondió el gato

– Eso quiere decir que...- sugirió Luna  
– ¿Algo malo?- preguntó Diana

– Llegó el momento de que las guerreras traspasen sus poderes a sus descendientes... Recuerdo que mucho antes de que la princesa Serena naciera, las luchas internas las realizaban un grupo de Sailor Scouts primitivas… Eran las madres de las Sailor Scouts que mas adelante acompañarían a la princesa... La líder era la Reina Serenity, y cuando nació la Princesa, sus poderes fueron traspasados a ella, esto quiere decir que cada mil años, nuevas guerreras alrededor del universo han de despertar.- informó ¿?

– Entonces, ¿Myuu y Chibiusa son Sailor Scouts?- preguntó ¿?

– Esto debería de ser en el Tokio de cristal, pero no se porque el tiempo se ha adelantado y ha ocurrido todo esto. Ellas no saben de donde provienen, creo que es hora de contarles la verdad, aunque Chibiusa ya sabe todo, pero no esta preparada par asumir las funciones  
de una líder.- explicó Luna

– ¿Quién habrá podido ser capaz de adelantar el tiempo?- preguntó Diana

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, una mujer joven de unos 20 años esta bajando del avión...

– Princesa Serena, ha llegado la hora de encontrarnos de nuevo, y tú, Príncipe Endimión, serás mío para siempre. El tiempo ha transcurrido... han pasado mil años y es hora de la venganza...


	2. La aparicion de una nueva sailor

Capítulo II: "La Aparición y el Despertar de una Nueva Sailor"

Capítulo II: "La Aparición y el Despertar de una Nueva Sailor"

Myuu y Chibiusa paseaban por la ciudad, ya que tenían la tarde libre, pero en cuanto pasaron frente a un callejón, se detuvieron a observar una discusión.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Ya te dije que no soy nada de Minako Aino… - La jovencita lucía bastante agitada, ya que el hombre ponía empeño en su conversación.

- Y tu parecido con ella, ¿es pura coincidencia acaso? Todos sabemos que eres hija de Minako - Sentenció el hombre.

- Y si lo fuera ¿te interesa?

- Por supuesto, con esta verdad la carrera de Minako Aino se ira de caída por negar a su propia hija...

- ¡Déjame ir...! Déjame vivir mi vida y no me vinculen a esa mujer... - La chica se zafa el brazo, y corre a esconderse tras Myuu y Chibiusa.

- Niña, nos volveremos ver, y tu madre será blanco de problemas por tu culpa si la sigues negando…

La joven, de nombre Dawa, comienza a llorar. No quería tener nada que ver con Mina Aino, no después de cómo había sido su vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa...? ¿Por qué lloras? - Preguntó la muchacha de cabellos rosados, en tono de preocupación.

- Nada que les interese saber...

- Vamos, dinos, no somos capaces de decirte nada y ese hombre tiene razón, te pareces mucho a Minako Aino, si te limpias la cara y te pones una ropa cara serás idéntica a ella.

- ¡No me hablen de esa mujer! No merece ser actriz, ni mucho menos madre.

- ¿Eres hija de Minako Aino?

- Desgraciadamente sí, pero me abandonó por irse con otro hombre y me dejo aquí sola, cuando le pedí que me ayudara a pagar mi escuela, se negó y no me dirigió la palabra, cuando necesitaba contar con ella, no me hacía caso, pero a sus fans sí, a ellos todo y a mi nada.

- Te entiendo, yo tengo un papa al que no conozco. – La voz de Myuu reflejaba tristeza. Chibiusa puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de transmitirle fortaleza.

- Bueno, sabes, nuestras madres son muy amigas de Minako, tal vez ellas nos ayuden a que recapacite, aunque hayan pasado muchos años.

- No me interesa.

- Vamos Dawa, vayamos a mi casa, allí esta mi mamá, tal vez la convenza, no debes estar en la calle y menos vestida así, siendo hija de una artista.

Dawa no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ir a casa de Myuu, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Emprendieron camino, y no tardaron en llegar.

- Mamá, ella es Dawa... – presentó ¿?

Dawa era una joven de mediana estatura, llevaba el cabello recortado pero rubio como el de su madre, se podría decir que eran casi idénticas, pero el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo. Tenía un aspecto muy profundo de tristeza y soledad.

Luna y Artemis observaban a la joven frente a ellos con suspicacia, especialmente el segundo.

- Es idéntica a…- dijo Luna

- Si, a Mina, pero no sé, tiene un aire a… - dijo Artemis, pensando

- No sé, pero...

- Sé lo que están cuchicheando, gatitos, pero, Dawa es hija... es hija de Mina.

- ¡¿Gatos parlantes?! - El asombro fue evidente. Dawa estaba increíblemente sorprendida ante la imagen que no terminaba de asimilar.

- Es una larga historia... – dijo Chibiusa

- Chibi, son las doce, debes volver a tu casa, tu mamá debe estar preocupada.- le contó Myuu

- No creo, está en la universidad.- replicó

Chibiusa vio en el rostro de Amy un mohín de incredulidad, y luego de asombro. Notó en cara de Luna y de Artemis las mismas reacciones.

Momentos después, se despide de todos y se dirige a su casa, para encontrarse con Diana, y con un exhausto Toshiro.

- Toshiro se fue y dejo todo desordenado… ¡Mala idea que tuviste de dejarlo solo al pobre! - En cuanto la joven de rosada cabellera atravesó la puerta de entrada, Diana la recibió comentándole lo ocurrido.

- No importa, ya mi mamá limpiará el desastre después… Pero sabes lo que pasó… - Chibiusa comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido aquella tarde a Diana, con lujo de detalles.

- Increíble, ¡eso de seguro saldrá en los diarios!

- Gata chismosa...

Súbitamente, alguien llama a la puerta, por lo que Chibiusa se levanta del sofá donde se había sentado y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta ¿?

- ¿Usted es Serena Tsukino?- pregunta el (la) recién llegado (a)

- Soy su hija, ¿trae algún encargo...?- pregunta

- No nada... "Esta joven es idéntica a su madre, y tiene la mirada de su padre, quién sabe, quizás sea más poderosa que ellos dos juntos, sus ojos reflejan una extraña luz, ¿Qué será...? ¿Acaso ya la Neo Reina despertó y ella sea la reencarnación de Sailor Moon? ...es muy posible... La Reina Serenity fue la que cedió sus poderes a su hija en el Milenio de Plata... Creo que regresé en un mal momento, pero estoy dispuesta a probarlo todo, con tal de conseguir el Cristal de Plata. - Pensó la misteriosa mujer, detallando a Chibiusa.

- ¿Qué me mira, Señora?

- No, nada, dígale que vino a buscarla su compañera de clase, Hina Kawasaki.

- Si lo diré.

- Ahora sabré quién eres chiquilla... - Pensó, mientras se alejaba de la residencia Chiba.

Había pasado un rato desde que la misteriosa mujer llamó a la puerta preguntando por su madre. Desde entonces, Chibiusa había tomado un refresco del refrigerador y se había sentado en el sofá del salón a sus anchas, mientras buscaba algo entretenido en la Televisión.

- Fue un día agotador... Quiero ver las telenovelas…- Justo cuando había sintonizado el canal de su telenovela acostumbrada, la señal es interrumpida por un flash informativo.

- Interrumpimos la programación para informarles que hubo un atentado en la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, muchos estudiantes resultaron heridos, y la Policía busca al culpable, se dice que fue una mujer enmascarada la causante de todo y que evade con gran facilidad cualquier tipo de ataque… Seguiremos informando…

- Allí puede estar mamá, debemos ir para allá Diana...

- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? No se, mi corazón de hija siente que algo malo esta por suceder...

La joven no había esperado una segunda respuesta de la gatita.

Inmediatamente, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, con la gata sobre la cabeza, en dirección a la Facultad de Ciencias Jurídicas de la Ciudad de Tokio.

Mientras que en la casa de Amy, las senshis se encontraban reunidas observando el noticiario.

- Ahora no es momento de luchar... Tengo compromisos serios con la prensa-exclamo Mina, mientras alistaba su bolsa para salir de allí

- Olvídate de eso y vamos… - Le gritó Raye.

- Debemos rescatar a Serena, ojala que ella y Darien no estén heridos. - Suspiró Lita.

Inesperadamente, Luna y Artemis llegan acompañados de Myuu y Amy, algo agitados.

- Es hora de que lo sepan todo... - La gata cierra los ojos para concentrarse, mientras un rayo sale disparado de la cicatriz en forma de media luna en su frente, para impactar en la de las chicas.

Muchas imágenes les son transmitidas a las Senshis, quienes asustadas por una aparente catástrofe venidera, no saben qué hacer.

- ¿Que no podemos hacer nada? - Exasperó Lita.

- Es demasiado... Van a matar a Serena, sin que haya despertado como Neo Reina...- respondió Mina

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- pregunta Raye

- No lo se… No seremos capaces de defender a nuestra Princesa.- dijo Amy, con pesimismo

- Si hay algo. Muéstrenme sus plumas transformadoras.- ordenó LunaUna luz blanca y cegadora inunda todo el lugar, transmitiendo una sensación de profunda pasa. Aparece ante sus ojos una mujer vestida enteramente de blanco, con una cicatriz dorada en forma de media Luna y con hermosas cabelleras plateadas.

- Ha llegado la hora de que la nueva generación de Sailor Senshis aparezca y que la Neo Reina despierte... –dice sonriente- Tú, hija mía, tendrás el poder de convocar a las nuevas Scouts y darles sus poderes, y tú mi Pequeña Dama, debes despertar como Sailor Moon, para proteger a la Reina y al Universo. Ha llegado la hora de que la nueva generación de Sailor Senshis aparezca y que la Neo Reina despierte...

Y en el lugar de los hechos...Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero en su inconsciente podía ver como la luz blanca y radiante inundaba lo mas profundo de su corazón y hacia salir su poder de reina dirigiéndolo hacia el cristal de plata.

Diana se posiciona frente a Chibiusa. La medialuna en la frente de la gatita comienza a emitir un intenso resplandor dorado, para luego proyectar un haz de luz dorada, directo en la frente de Chibiusa, transmitiéndole el Poder Lunar.

- Chibi, transfórmate en Cosmic Sailor Moon...

La muchacha, aún dudosa de lo que pasaría en el futuro, y algo nerviosa, toma entre sus manos el Broche del Poder Cósmico Lunar.

- Poder Cósmico Lunar, ¡Transformación!

Las Senshis y Myuu observan como Chibiusa se transforma en una guerrera Lunar, con una capa blanca, el cabello casi rubio y con una extraña aura que rodea su después de la transformación, Luna, Artemis y Diana concentraron sus poderes para que Cosmic Sailor Moon aparezca donde se produjo el extraño incidente.

En ese preciso instante, la mujer enmascarada iba huyendo en dirección de la casa de Serena, cuando de pronto y ante sus atónitos ojos parece una hermosa joven frente a ella.

- ¡Aparece cobarde para destruirte en nombre de la Luna y de la Neo Reina!

- Sailor Moon, te estaba esperando...

De nuevo se oyó la voz de la misteriosa mujer que había llegado a casa de Chibiusa preguntando por su madre, esta vez, tenía dejes de furia, rencor y maldad.


	3. Ha llegado Cosmic Sailor Mercury

Capítulo III: "El Despertar de Sailor Mercury

Capítulo III: _"_**El Despertar de Sailor Mercury**

― He vuelto... Sailor Moon. Veo que has evolucionado bastante, quiero ver hasta donde eres capaz de llegar… - habló …??

― Ha llegado el momento de saber quien eres.

― Como que no me recuerdas, te voy a refrescar la memoria... Fuego del Eterno Negaverso ¡Ataca!- y atacó

― ¡Aurora boreal!**-**

― Eres más poderosa de lo que pensé, pero voy a averiguar más acerca de ti. ¡Nos volveremos a ver...

La mujer, que se dio a conocer como la Reina Beryl, se retira, ya que no cree poder derrotar a Sailor Moon con la facilidad que imaginó. Sailor Moon vuelve a la normalidad.

― ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Chibiusa

― Te convertiste en Sailor Moon. – respondió Diana― ¿YO? ¡Pero si mi madre es Sailor Moon!

― Ya es tiempo de que sepas que tu madre está despertando como la legendaria y poderosa Reina Lunar y tú, como su guardiana protectora.

― No sé qué decir.- y sintió (o alguna acción)

Aparentemente que con la Aurora Boreal de Cosmic Sailor Moon, se borró las secuelas del daño ocasionado, nadie recordaba nada de lo sucedido, solo las Senshis y Myuu.

― Lo vi todo, lástima que no pudimos ayudar- habló Lita

― Perdimos nuestros poderes por la nueva configuración astral- dijo Mina

― No se preocupen chicas, al fin y al cabo, nosotras somos y seremos siempre las protectoras del Sistema Solar- animó

― Más que eso. Son las Soberanas del Sistema Solar. Esto no debería de pasar sino hasta que se forme Tokio de Cristal, pero el enemigo se nos ha adelantado... Prepárense, que junto con la Neo Reina, ustedes podrán controlar el Sistema Solar. y sus guardianas las protegerán dando su alma y su vida- dijo Luna

― Sus guardianas son descendientes suyas, como lo establecen las antiguas leyes de Sucesión Estelar. Porque las primeras Sailor Scouts fueron contemporáneas de la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata y las Sailors que le siguieron sus hijas ó nietas...- continuó Artemio

― Eso quiere decir que... ¿nuestras hijas pueden ser más poderosas que nosotras?- preguntó Serena

― E incluso, si aumentan su raudal de poder, despertar a la legendaria Sailor Cosmos, soberana del universo y descendiente directa de Sailor Moon.- respondió Diana

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente en la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas de la Ciudad de Tokio. El despliegue de poderes de la recién iniciada Sailor Moon, provocó que los testigos, a excepción de las Senshis, olvidaran por completo lo que había sucedido, y pensaron que los daños en los edificios del ente público, se debió a un temporal imprevisto.

― Perdí mis poderes… No pude salvar a mi hija...- dijo Serena

― No digas eso, al contrario, estás despertando como la Reina, quien es más poderosa que las Sailor Scouts juntasy tú puedes controlar el Cristal de Plata y manejar el sistema solar… ― Le animó Darien, señalándole lo bueno que estaba ocurriendo. Pero para Serena, aún seguía siendo poca cosa.

― Si lo pudiese hacer, yo hubiera sido la que cambió la configuración del Universo, pero yo no fui, yo no fui…

― Eso llegará en su debido momento, estamos pasando una fuerte prueba antes de fundar Tokyo de Cristal, que es la reencarnación del Milenio de Plata.

― Entonces, quien me salvó la vida...

― Fue tu hija...

― ¿Chibiusa? Pero ella no está preparada para ser una Scout.

― Te equivocas, las chicas dijeron que es más poderosa que todas ellas juntas y desprende un aura que es capaz de borrar los daños causados por el enemigo.

― Mi niña... una Scout poderosa, debo ser fuerte para poder resistir los poderes de la Neo Reina Serenity y lograr un autentico Tokyo de Cristal para evitar las amenazas futuras...

― Serás la más poderosa de las soberanas del Universo y yo estaré contigo.

― Le animó, antes de darle un cálido beso.

Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Secundaria de Tokyo.

― Mamá me contó que nuevamente apareció la legendaria Sailor Moon y más poderosa que nunca, faltaba yo que quería conocerla...

― La verás algún día, ¡eres hijo de una Senshi y futuro Rey de Marte! ― Le comentó¿¿, emitiendo una leve risita de burla.

― El día que sea Rey, las cosas serán a mi manera… ― Concluyó, en posición y tono triunfante.

Myuu y Chibiusa hicieron un mohín, burlándose de su amigo.

― Soy solo un soñador...

Esa misma tarde, Amy estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que el destino deparaba para su joven hija. Myuu no tenía experiencia en batallas, como Chibiusa, así que sería muy difícil para ella en cuanto herede el Poder de Mercurio.

― Debo preparar a Myuu, ella es muy débil, y tal vez no luche como deba. Recuerdo cómo me convertí en Sailor Mercury. Ahora ella lo será y quizás su imprudencia no la ayude a luchar... ― Murmuraba.

― ¿Qué decías mamá...?

― Nada, solo espero que seas una gran Sailor Scout como mis compañeras.

― No seré una Sailor… es mucho para mi, soy solo una niña torpe e imprudente, Dawa y Chibi son mejores que yo.

― ¿Por qué te rebajas así…?

― No soy la hija que tu esperabas.

― Eres mi razón de vivir y por ti yo soy capaz de todo, mi querida Myuu, vamos, si eres una Sailor Scout serás la mejor… ― Amy le infundía ánimos a su hija mientras la abrazaba. Debía prepararla para todo lo que vendría, y por experiencia propia, sabía que no sería nada fácil.

― No me halagues tanto.

Desde su guarida, Beryl lo estaba observando todo, con sumo cuidado. ― _Ahora entiendo todo, no son las mismas guerreras, han pasado sus poderes a una nueva generación de jóvenes... Recuerdo que cuando Serenity pasó sus poderes a las antiguas guerreras, no pude ser derrotada, pero ahora no soy la misma, he evolucionado y puedo controlar el mundo a mi modo... _― Pensó para sus adentros.

Rato después, un admirador de Minako Aino persigue a Dawa por las calles con el objetivo de obtener algo acerca de su madre.

― Ya les dije que no soy hija de Minako Aino. Déjeme en paz.

― Dile a tu mamá que me dé una autógrafo...- dijo un fanatico

― ¡No entiendes que no soy nada de esa mujer! ― De la furia, le propina un buen golpe. En eso llega Myuu.

― No le hagas eso, solo es un fan. Oye amigo, sabes, mi mamá la conoce mejor, llámale y te dará el número de Minako. ― Trata de arreglar el asunto, antes de dictarle el número de su madre—dijo Chibiusa

― Gracias, señorita.

― No debiste hacer eso… ― Le reprendió Dawa.

― Solo cumplo con mi deber...—respondio la pelirrosada

Dawa estaba muy molesta. Si su madre no quería saber de ella antes, mucho menos ahora, cuando se entere que anda por la calle repartiendo su número telefónico. Momentos después, una joven muy bonita se acerca a las dos chicas.

― Tú debes ser Dawa, ¿verdad?- dijo la extraña joven

― ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre?- replico Dawa

― Soy la asistente de Minako Aino y quiere verte personalmente.

― ¿Estas segura?—pregunto la joven muy insegura

― Claro, ven conmigo...

― Mi mamá quiere verme... ¡mamá quiere verme! ¡Es una alegría inmensa! Vamos Myuu, vamos a ver a mí mamá—dijo Dawa a sus compañeras

― Tengo que regresar a casa, debo hacer mis tareas.

― ¡Vamos! Vas a ver a Minako Aino en persona, tendrás sus fotos y autógrafos.

― No es necesario…

― ¡Vamos! ― Le repetía constantemente, mientras jalaba de su brazo.

― ¡La señora Aino quiere ver a su hija, no a una fan entrometida!

― ¿Qué haces? ¡Myuu es mi amiga!

― ¡Yo solo cumplo órdenes de la señora Aino!

― Si es así, no voy.

― ¡Debes obedecer a tu madre! ― Gritó, mientras que su voz pasaba de aguda, a grave, y su cuerpo adquiría la forma de un monstruo, parecido a un lagarto ó iguana, de ojos saltones y escamas multicolores.

― Vamos Myuu… ¡Vayámonos de aquí!

― ¡No, yo me quedo!

― ¡Estás loca, puede hacerte daño!

― ¡No lo logrará!

― ¡Aurora Boreal, ataca! ― Un veloz destello de luz multicolor pasa muy cerca de Dawa y Dawa, impactando en el cuerpo del Camaleón

― Huyan de aquí, vamos, rápido, yo me encargare de ese monstruo—grito Sailor Moon a sus amigas

― ¡Sailor Moon, tú no podrás sola...!- dijo Myuu

― Déjenme luchar. ¡Vamos huyan!- dijo nuevamente Sailor Moon

― Sailor Moon tiene razón, ¡vayámonos!- dijo Dawa

― ¡Mira, el camaleón!- dijo Myuu mirando hacia el cielo y al no notar presencia alguna del camaleon― ¡Pero estaba junto a Sailor Moon!

― No tenemos escapatoria...

― Si pudiese hacer algo…

Súbitamente, en la frente de Myuu aparece un símbolo brillante de color azul, el Símbolo de Mercurio.

― ¡Myuu... eres una Sailor Senshi!

― ¡Estás loca!

― ¡Mira al camaleón! Está asustado...

― Es verdad, no siento su energía...

― No. Mira, Sailor Moon está peleando con el...

― ¡Y está perdiendo!

― ¡Voy a ayudarla! ¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Mercurio, transformación!

― ¡ES OTRA DE ELLAS! ― Graznó el monstruo.

― ¡Myuu, eres Sailor Mercury...! ― Clamó Sailor Moon, feliz por lo que veían sus ojos.

FIN


	4. ¿Quien sera Sailor Mars?

Capítulo IV: "¿Una Nueva Sailor Scout

_**Capítulo IV: "¿Una Nueva Sailor Scout?"**_

El camaleón se asustó al ver a Sailor Mercury. Era radiante como el sol y vestía el traje de marinero blanco con aplicaciones azul eléctrico en los bordes y con el cabello azul cielo que cuyo largor llegaba hacia los tacos azules que usaba.

― ¡Neblina Acuática de Mercurio!- atacó, para decir después― ¡Ahora Sailor Moon!

― ¡Ay!- grazno el camaleon

― ¡Aurora Boreal de la Luna!- atacó Sailor Moon

Con el ataque de Sailor Moon, el monstruoso camaleón es destruido, pero en su lugar aparece una mujer con un vestido rojo como el vino.

― Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury... Esta no es la ultima vez que nos veremos, entreguen la Gema del Fuego, de lo contrario morirán, ustedes y sus seres queridos...

Y sin decir más, aquella mujer se esfumó en el aire, tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Luego, ambas Senshis corrieron para socorrer a Dawa, quien había caído en un largo sueño.

― Dawa, amiga, ¿estás bien?

― Gracias, Sailor Moon. Gracias Myuu... digo ¡Sailor Mercury!

― ¿Cómo sabes que somos nosotras? ― Dijeron al unísono, muy sorprendidas.

― No me lo pregunten, que yo misma no me lo explico, pero hay algo en mi corazón que me lo dice.

― Vamos a tu casa Dawa.

― Está bien.

Y así se completo la segunda batalla de Sailor Moon contra el mal, pero mientras llevaban a Dawa, Chibiusa estaba pensativa con respecto a qué podía ser la gema del fuego.

― Mamá, papá, ¿qué es la Gema del Fuego?

― Es el Poder de Sailor Mars― Si pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas

― Es que... en la última batalla, una extraña mujer me lo preguntó... dijo que si no se lo entregaba... me mataría a mí, a Myuu y a todos ustedes.

― ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién será esa extraña mujer?

― Solo necesito saber que es la Gema del Fuego… Y lo voy a averiguar ― Fue lo que pronunció, mientras se retiraba de la casa, camino al Templo de Rey.

― Hola, Pequeña Serena, ¿qué te trae por acá?- dijo Nicolas

― Señor Nicolás, necesito hablar con su esposa.- respondió Chibiusa

― Ella no está, si deseas le dejo tu encargo.- replicó el hombre

― No, no es necesario ― Chibiusa, que había aprendido a no creer en las palabras de Nicolás, salió al patio y buscó una puerta por donde calarse al templo.

― Señorita, no puede pasar, este es un lugar turístico- dijo un guardian

― Necesito ver a la señora Rey.- dijo la joven

― ¿Ha sacado una cita?- preguntó el guardian guiñandole el ojo

― No, pero ella me conoce, es amiga de mi madre.- respondió la pelirrosada

Toshiro, quien pasaba por allí, les dio una patada en el trasero a los hombres de seguridad.

― ¡Señorito Toshiro!- dijo el empleado

― Esta joven que ven aquí es mi novia y entra cuando ella desee en este templo.- clamó Toshiro

― Si señorito, como usted ordene.- dijo el fornido hombre

Los guardias hacen una reverencia al muchacho, quien se lleva a Chibiusa del lugar, jalándole el brazo.

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué les dijiste que era tu novia?- preguntó ella

― Si no, no te dejaban entrar...- respondió

― Baboso... ― Murmura, mientras se aleja.

Luego de merodear un rato por el templo, llega hasta una puerta, que la conduce hacia unos oscuros salones, que dan a un pasillo, para finalmente, llegar a una habitación circular, donde Rey se encontraba meditando.

― Señora Rey…- dijo Chibiusa

― Chibiusa, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta la sacerdotisa

― Necesito hablar con usted acerca de la Gema del Fuego.- respondió

― Dime, ¿para qué necesitas saberlo?- volvió a preguntar

― Es que... ― Entonces, Chibiusa comienza a narrar acerca de la batalla en la cual la extraña mujer le pide que le entregue la joya ― Todos morirán si no entrego la Gema. Por favor, señora Rey, ¡necesito esa gema!

― Aquí la tienes, pero de nada te servirá, ya perdió todo su poder y este se encuentra en el Cristal de Plata que usas para transformarte. La Gema volverá a tener todo su poder cuando aparezca la Sailor del Fuego... pero... creo que esto no será posible... ― Rey comienza a llorar.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta asustada la otra

― La leyenda dice que tengo que tener una descendiente mujer para entregar mis poderes a, pero solo tengo un hijo, si le doy mis poderes a Toshiro, él no podrá hacer nada, porque no reúne las condiciones para ser una Sailor, ¿entiendes? una Sailor, no un guerrero.

― Entonces... todos moriremos... el enemigo nos atrapó.- y bajó su voz

― Si es así, tendrán que luchar con Myuu hasta el último...- dijo la de ojos negros

― Lo haremos.

― Pero antes de eso... pregúntale a Luna que si hay alguna solución para que el enemigo no las destruya antes de tiempo.

― Lo haré.

Chibiusa se marchó rumbo a su casa, con la expresión triste y desolada. Toshiro la vio e intento alcanzarla, pero no pudo. Ya en casa, Chibi le contó a Diana lo que pasaba.

― Si eso es verdad, sólo los poderes de Sailor se pueden dar a una mujer o sino... pero también a un hombre, pero...

― Pero que...

― Ocurrió que en el Milenio de Plata, cuando todas las Sailor fueron destruidas, Sailor Uranus entrego sus poderes a su hermano para que luchara en su lugar, y así él se convirtió en una guerrera, pero al momento de luchar, fue vencido y reencarnó como una mujer... ¡Pero la verdadera Sailor Uranus está muerta! ¡No puede sobrevivir!

― ¿Quieres decir que la esencia de ese poder tan sagrado puede dañar una reencarnación?

― Así es, entonces, ¿se puede hacer algo para evitar eso?

― Sólo consultar con el futuro...

― Se que existe Sailor Uranus y que es una mujer, pero entonces ¿como se explica todo esto...?

― En su debido momento sabrás...debemos buscar a Myuu, ella puede contactarse con el futuro...

La gata rosa y la chica fueron en busca de Myuu, no tardaron mucho en llegar.

― Lo sé todo... Ayer tuve un sueño muy hermoso, se trataba de una guerrera que se llamaba Sailor Cosmos, y que estaba rodeada de cinco hermosas jóvenes que vestían al igual que nosotras. No entendí mucho, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue que Sailor Mars no era parecida a Rey, era distinta, pero sus ojos y su voz si lo eran, entonces comprendí que todo esto se trataba del futuro… un futuro muy lejano.

― Es hora de que busquemos a la muchacha que soñaste, quizás, ella esté cerca.

― ¡Eso es en el futuro! ¡No ahora!

― Entonces perdimos todas las esperanzas… ― La voz de Chibiusa sonaba bastante derrotada.

― Creo que no, si o no existirá un futuro. Tal vez esa joven es descendiente de Toshiro y de alguien más, pero quisiera saber quien es ese alguien mas...

Ese mismo día, en horas de la tarde, alguien llega a la residencia Chiba, respondiendo por el anuncio donde pedían una empleada doméstica.

― Buenos días, soy Maya Ángel, soy de Brasil, vengo por el empleo de domestica que se publico en el periódico.

― Pasa Maya... soy la señora Serena Tsukino, la dueña de esta casa y, efectivamente, necesito a una nueva empleada para que me ayude en los quehaceres diarios.

― ¿Podría empezar hoy? Es que no tengo lugar a donde ir y no siquiera parientes que me reciban.

― Bueno... Puedes quedarte, pero cuando vuelva mi hija, el almuerzo ya este hecho y la casa impecable como un espejo.

― Si señora.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Serena toma su maletín y fue rumbo a sus clases. Maya se puso un lindo mandil rosado que encontró y empezó limpiar la casa.

― ¡Qué sucia está la cocina! Creí que los japoneses eran bastante limpios y pulcros como me lo habían dicho, pero en fin, ¡trabajo es trabajo!

No había pasado más de diez minutos desde que Maya había empezado a limpiar la residencia de los Chiba, hasta que se oye el timbre de la casa.

― Ya voy... ― Responde desde la cocina, mientras se dirige a la puerta para abrirla.

― Buenas tardes señorita, soy la nueva empleada domestica de esta casa.

― Ah, ¿si? Bueno, pues sabrás que soy Serena Chiba, la hija de los señores de esta casa.

― Si, ya me lo había comentado la señora...

― Bueno, como sabrás, acabo de llegar de una larga faena en el vecindario y me muero de hambre.

― En un segundo, su comida estará lista señorita, no se quejará de mi sazón.

Ni bien pasaron 15 minutos que Chibiusa se sentó a esperar la comida, un rico olor a Sushi se sintió en la sala.

― Señorita, la comida esta lista.

Maya era una excelente cocinera, de eso Chibiusa no se pudo quejar y comió hartas porciones hasta la saciedad.

― Gracias Maya, ahora necesito descansar, si me buscan, no vayas a abrir la puerta ¡y no te olvides de que en media hora, los gatos deben comer sus alimentos!

― Lo que diga usted.

Chibiusa se dirigió a su habitación. Empezó a recordar lo que paso entre Rey y ella por la mañana y se preguntaba que es lo que podía hacer, había una solución: darle el poder a Toshiro, pero después de eso, él no volvería a ser el mismo.

― Me sentiría culpable si le cambio la vida, pero no se, en estos casos tal vez me entendería... ― dijo apenada y agarrando el teléfono móvil, marcó al número de Toshiro. Este se encontraba en plena meditación de las 3 PM...

― Aló.

― Soy yo, Serena.

― ¡Sere! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a estas horas? ¡Sabes que a mis padres no les gusta que interrumpan la meditación!

― Lo siento, pero es momento de que vengas a mi casa, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente.

― Si es algo, urgente, que lo noto por tu voz, estoy en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Momentos después, Toshiro llega a casa de los Chiba.

― Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señorita de la casa?

― Si un momento.

Maya le dio una señal a Chibiusa para que bajara de su habitación.

― Te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy durmiendo.

― Señorita, un joven alto, moreno y de hermosos ojos la busca.

― ¡Es Toshiro! Maya, hazlo entrar.

― De acuerdo.

Maya quedó impresionada con el porte de Toshiro, era muy guapo el mozalbete y se impresionó tanto al verlo, que olvido abrirle la puerta.

― ¡La señorita tiene un amigo muy guapo! ¿Le pediré que me lo presente? Recién estoy trabajando pocas horas aquí, creo... ¿seria prudente? Pero, ¡es el chico de mis sueños!

― Maya, ¡haz entrar al señor por favor! Lleva horas esperando afuera.

― Si señorita.

Cuando Toshiro entró, y le saludo con un efusivo beso en la mejilla a Chibiusa, Maya se puso muy triste y se quedó acongojada a un costado, escuchando sin querer la conversación.

― Es algo grave, Toshiro... No quisiera hacerte daño con esta conversación.

― ¿A que te refieres?

Chibiusa le narro al por menores, el secreto que ocultaba con mucho recelo...

― No es posible... ¡¿Tú y Myuu son Sailor Scouts?!

― Y tú también lo serás...

― ¡Pero yo no soy una mujercita!

― La mujer que nos atacó me exigió que le entregáramos el Cristal de Marte ya activado, pero este no tiene poder si un descendiente de Sailor Mars no lo utiliza. Tú eres el único que lo puede usar, pero después de eso, no volverías a ser el mismo Toshiro de antes, serás una mujer y para toda la vida.

― ¿Y que pasa si no les entregas el Cristal?

― ¡Nos matarían!

― Pues prefiero arriesgar mi vida que convertirme en algo que no quiero ser. Yo te amo, Chibiusa y no quiero dejar de ser lo que soy por ti.

― Se trata no sólo de ti, sino de mi y nuestras familias, Toshiro, tal vez después en un futuro lejano vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, pero entiéndeme, ahora es necesario que nos des tu Poder para acabar con el enemigo.

― Lo pensaré, pero creo ser capaz de eso ¡no!

Toshiro se fue de la casa, molesto y pensativo, el no podía dejar de ser él sólo por un" capricho" de Chibiusa, tenia que existir algúna manera de resolver el problema, pero ¿cómo?

― ¡El joven se fue! Señorita, ¿a usted no le importa lo que siente?

― Y tú qué te metes, ¡no es asunto tuyo!

― No lo es, pero no me gusta ver a alguien herido en lo profundo de su corazón, se siente como que una llama de fuego ardiese y no cesa de arder.

― Si tanto -al parecer- te interesa Toshiro, ve y búscalo, pero él nunca te hará caso... ¡porque a la que quiere es a mí!

― ¡Pero usted a él no! ¡No juegue con sus sentimientos!

Maya se quito el mandil y se fue hacia un rumbo desconocido con tal de encontrar a Toshiro por allí. Por otro lado, él ya estaba con Myuu.

― ¡Se pasó Chibiusa! Pero hay otro modo de sanar las cosas, solo que a ella no le conviene, le gusta burlarse de los demás, a pesar de que en el fondo es dulce y buena.

― ¿Pero es cierto lo que me dijo?

― Si, lo es, pero sé que hay otros modos de hacer las cosas, aunque sea más arriesgado.

― ¿Cuál?

Myuu le contó la leyenda de la primera Sailor Mars y de cómo ésta al final pudo reencarnar en Rey.

― ¡Pero esto no es posible! No existe una muchacha que sea capaz de arriesgarlo todo por mí como lo hizo la primera guerrera Marte.

― Yo tengo fe de que si existe, y que se que esa muchacha en el fondo de su corazón te ama con toda las fuerzas de su alma.

― ¡Pero yo no conozco chica alguna así!

― De repente es quien menos pienses...

En ese instante, la fuerza maligna hizo sentir nuevamente su presencia en el lugar...

― ¡Entréguenme la Gema de Fuego ó serán liquidados!

― ¡Huye de aquí Toshiro!

― ¡Pero Myuu…!

― ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Myuu se transformó en Cosmic Sailor Mercury y se dispuso a batallar con la maligna... Pero no tardó mucho en que ella fuese absorbida y volviese a la normalidad.

― ¡Myuu! ¡Debiste dejar que te ayudara! ¡Poderes de los Ancestros acaben con éste espíritu del mal!

El conjuro de Toshiro no surtió efecto alguno, entonces la fuerza maligna atacó y dejó inconsciente al muchacho.

― Ahora, si no me entregan la Gema, en este instante, ¡todos los descendientes de la Princesa morirán!

― ¡Eso no lo permitiré!

― ¡Sailor Moon!

― ¡Ya que yo te castigaré en nombre de la Luna!

― ¡A ver si esta vez esquivas mi esto! ― Responde, mientras pone sus manos frente a su cuerpo, y haces de luz comienzan a enfocarse en el centro de ambas manos, generando una esfera de energía negativa. Luego de alcanzar el tamaño de un balón de Fútbol, la esfera sale disparada en dirección a Sailor Moon, impactando en su cuerpo.

― ¡Ahh!

― ¡Dame el poder de Marte, se que esta en tu Cristal!

― Está bien. Lo siento Toshiro, pero tendré que...

― ¡No dejaré que jueguen con lo que siente Toshiro!

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

― Dejen que Toshiro decida lo que debe hacer... ¡no opriman lo que él siente!

― Tú no eres nada, tonta chiquilla... ¡éste asunto es con las Sailor Scouts, no contigo!

― Por favor, niña, huye, ¡yo sé lo que debo hacer!

― Está bien, pero no le hagas daño a Toshiro...

― No, él estará bien.

Entonces, Sailor Moon toma entre sus manos el místico Cristal de Plata, el cual comienza a emitir un leve resplandor plateado.

― Por favor, Guerrera del Planeta Marte, ¡despierta y ayúdanos!

Una luz carmesí empezó brillar en el lugar y Toshiro fue envuelto en ella.

― Lo siento, Toshiro, lo siento mucho, pero es la única forma de salvar al mundo.

En ese momento de gran confusión, revuelo y histeria de los espectadores presentes, llegan Luna, Artemis y Diana.

― Sailor Moon, ¡no lo hagas! Por favor, ¡harás que ese joven sufra demasiado!

― Mira mamá, mira aquella joven es...

― ¿Es quién, Diana?

― Es...

Inesperadamente, un rayo rojo salió disparado de la insignia lunar que Diana tenía en la frente y se dirigió hacia Maya, que estaba observando la pelea, para de pronto, observar en el suelo una pluma con un extraño símbolo en el extremo superior. Maya, sorprendida recogió la pluma.

― ¡Es tuya!

― ¡Un gato que habla!

― No te lo puedo explicar ahora... ¡Di: Por el Poder Cósmico del Planeta Marte!

― ¡Por el Poder Cósmico del Planeta Marte!

Súbitamente, ante los atónitos ojos de todos los presentes, Maya se transformó en una mujer de cabellos negros con rayos rojos en cada costado y vestida con un traje de marino con aplicaciones rojizas en cada costado.

― ¡Es la muchacha que acompañaba a Cosmos! ¡Es ella!

FIN


	5. El deseo de Yumi

**Capítulo V**: _"La Guerrera del Trueno_

La sola imagen de la nueva Senshi de Marte impresionó a todos. Había renacido cual Fénix, nadie podía creer que una chica que no era nadie podría ser la nueva Sailor Mars. Pero antes que preguntas tontas tomasen lugar, Mars le dio su merecido a la fuerza maligna.

― ¡Fuego de Marte!

El ataque impactó en el cuerpo de la criatura, provocándole varias quemaduras.

― Vamos, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, ayúdenme, ¡fusionemos nuestros poderes!

― ¡Aura Cósmica― ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

― Yo también las ayudaré... ¡Poder de los Espíritus Ancestrales!

Las energías de las cuatro jóvenes se transformo en una cadena dorada que envolvió a la fuerza maligna, desintegrándola. Luego de esto, las tres chicas volvieron a su identidad normal.

― Gracias por salvarme la vida, Mars.

― Llámame solo Maya.

― ¡Es increíble que Maya sea la Sailor Mars de esta nueva era!

― He podido sacar una revelación de mis sueños. ¡Véanlo!

En su teléfono móvil, sin saber cómo, Myuu había sacado una fotografía de las Sailors del futuro.

― ¿Quienes son ellas?

― La última y más poderosa generación de Sailor Senshies, comandadas por Sailor Cosmos, y la joven que esta a su lado es la ultima forma de Sailor Mars, y ella es bien parecida a Maya, si lo pueden notar.

― Es cierto... pero como ¿Sailor Cosmos? ¿Quién es ella?

― Será una descendiente directa de la familia de la Luna, nadie sabe cuando llegará, tal vez sea hoy o mañana, pero se que será en muchísimos años, cuando el Caos nuevamente amenace a la Tierra.

― Sé algo del Caos y el Caldero, pero sé que Eternal Sailor Moon lo derrotó.

― Pero no se puede escapar al futuro. Estoy segura de que el Caos ya volvió, aunque no diga que lo es.

― En pocas palabras, ¡estamos siendo atacadas por el Caos!

― Tal vez, pero cuando se sienta la verdadera presencia del Caos, será demasiado tarde, así que debemos estar preparadas.

― Si, es verdad, nuestros poderes debieron llegar en el siglo XXX, y sin embargo, están presentes ahora, eso quiere decir que el Caos puede estar cerca.

― Así es, y por eso debemos esforzarnos más, para alcanzar las más poderosas fuerzas que habitan en nuestro ser.

― Entonces debemos hacer aparecer a todas las Sailors.

― Si, y ya somos tres. La próxima debe ser Sailor Jupiter y debe ser exactamente igual a la joven en mi fotografía, ya que Lita no tiene hija mujer.

Así pasaron los días, entre colegio, universidad, tareas, reuniones, meriendas, almuerzos, festejos y demás, hasta que le comunicaron a Lita lo que estaba sucediendo.

― Señora Lita, muy buenos días.

― Muy buenos días, Pequeña, ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí?

― La historia es muy larga, usted sabe que desde que Myuu y yo nos convertimos en Sailor Scouts, el enemigo no ha dejado de atacarnos e incluso quiso llevarse el Poder de Marte.

― ¡Eso es terrible!

― Pero por un milagro, no pudieron hacerlo.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Pues, Maya, la chica que trabaja en nuestra casa, resulto ser la pariente de Sailor Mars del futuro y eso, gracias a una leyenda, le permite ser Cosmic Sailor Mars, en caso de una emergencia como esta.

― Ya veo… ― Respondió, en un tono algo más que triste.

― No se ponga triste, Señora, ya verá que encontraremos una sucesora para usted, déjelo en manos de Myuu y mías.

― Es que... no es fácil darle o confiarle mis poderes, que han sido míos por mucho tiempo, a una persona que no sea de mi sangre, a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?

― Lo entiendo.

― Pero si no queda otro remedio, te ayudaré en la búsqueda.

― Hágalo, porque si no, el futuro no existiría y nunca nuestros poderes se elevarían al nivel de Sailor Cosmos, la última guerrera, y entonces no habrá esperanza al igual de que el Milenio de Plata reaparezca como Tokio de Cristal y se vuelva uno de los Imperios más poderosos del Universo.

― Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.

― Lo juro.

Al día siguiente, Myuu, Maya, Chibiusa, Kenji y Toshiro se encaminaron en la búsqueda de la nueva Sailor.

― ¿Crees que esta vez la búsqueda sea tan sencilla como la vez anterior?

― Si no ponemos de nuestra parte, si. La búsqueda será un verdadero desastre.

― Y ¿por qué Dawa nonos acompaño?

― Porque no quiere saber nada de Sailor Scouts.

― Pobre chica, si Minako Aino no fuera tan dura con ella, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. ¡Cuántas madres darían la vida por tener una hija! La mía por ejemplo, ya no puede tener más hijos… Con tantos intentos de tener una mujercita.

― Esperemos que algún día su sueño se haga realidad.

― Ojala.

― Chicos, ¿por qué no pedimos a Myuu que nos entregue la fotografía que ella saco del futuro?

― Ya es demasiado, Maya, ya tengo bien grabada en mi mente la imagen de la susodicha.

― Quisiera conocerla, es una chica muy hermosa.

― La del futuro... Pero no sabemos cómo en realidad puede ser.

Más tarde, un hombre, originario de Corea del Sur, ingresa a la Escuela Juuban, acompañado de su hija, en horas de la tarde.

― Me gustaría que acepten a mi hija en esta escuela, sé lo prestigiosa que es y no quiero arriesgar en su educación, más aún si sé que vino al Japón para trabajar y estudiar y sé que no estaré a su lado.

― No se preocupe Señor Chung, en esta escuela se le brindará todas las facilidades posibles para que Yumi continúe sus estudios y los acabe en el menor tiempo posible.

― Entonces, la matricularé.

― Firme aquí.

― Ya esta. ¡Yumi! Ven para acá, el Director quiere conocerte.

Inmediatamente, hace su entrada una muchacha de cabellos negros trenzados con un gesto de timidez y mirada gacha.

― Así que eres Yumi, ¿verdad?

― Si señor, Yumi Chang, de Corea del Sur.

― Se te ve muy linda e inteligente, bienvenida a esta escuela.

― Gracias, señor.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no estás contenta?

Yumi no responde.

― Yumi, hija, ¿te sientes bien?

― Papá, por favor, regrésame a Seúl, ¡quiero irme a casa!

― Sabes que eso no será posible, yo me voy de viaje por toda Asia y haré unas cortas paradas en Japón, así que éste es el mejor lugar donde puedo verte.

― ¡Te extrañare mucho, no me dejes sola!

― Hija mía, en este país tendrás muchos amigos, serás muy feliz y hasta te olvidarás de Corea, mira, ¡aquí tendrás un mejor futuro!

― ¿Cuando vendrás a verme?

― En un mes.

― ¡Es demasiado tiempo!

― Hija, lo hago por ti y por mí. ― Le dice, tratando de animarla mientras la abraza con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Chibiusa y los demás siguen caminando por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, buscando a la Guerrera del Trueno.

― Ya hemos pasado cuatro horas buscándola y nadie nos da razón...

― ¡Es como si no existiera!

― La agencia de búsqueda nos dio veinticuatro horas de plazo para buscarla.

― ¿Tendremos que esperar tanto? ¡Yo la noto cerca de aquí!

― No se si creerte, pero también yo la percibo cerca, no sé, tal vez en mi corazón, es como si hubiéramos vivido juntos antes.

― ¡Ya con tu romanticismo! Miren si en veinticuatro horas no nos dan razón de su paradero, la búsqueda llega a su fin.

Yumi fue llevada a un Hotel cerca del Centro de Tokio, desde el auto podía ver la gran ciudad y el movimiento caótico que se realizaba en ella.

― Conductor, quisiera salir un rato para contemplar la ciudad de Tokio.

― ¿Está segura, señorita?

― Nunca he estado más segura.

― Pues bien, vamos a conocer las calles de la ciudad, pero solo un rato, ya que su padre quiere que se dirija exclusivamente al hotel.

Yumi salio un momento para que se sienta un poco a gusto en la ciudad. La tímida joven no soporto un minuto y volvió al auto.

En ese momento, a unas cuadras de distancia.

― He sentido una presencia cerca de aquí.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Serán impresiones mías.

Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que el cada uno de los integrantes de aquel singular grupo, se dirigió a su casa, con el objetivo de descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día. Al día siguiente:

― ¡Ay! ¡Qué sueño! Son 10:00 a.m., voy a seguir descansando... ― Dijo Serena, desperezándose.

― Levántate, que hace buen rato empezó tu clase de Ciencias Jurídicas.

― Miyasato no quiere ver ni un minuto tarde a nadie en su clase. ¡Oh no! ¡Perdí la prueba final!

― Eso te ocurre por querer estudiar durante las mañanas. ― Le regaña Darien.

― ¡No seré una buena abogada!

― ¿Que pasó con Maya? Siempre es puntual…

― Le di el día libre...

― Bueno… Esa muchacha se lo merece.

Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Secundaria Juuban, una nueva estudiante es presentada al Tercer Año de Secundaria.

― Desde hoy tendrán una compañera. Pasa, jovencita, tus compañeros te darán la bienvenida.

Yumi no ingresa al salón, de la timidez. Chibiusa se percata de ello.

― ¡Profesor! Permítame salir al baño, es urgente…

― Vaya, Señorita Chiba, pero no se tarde.

Chibiusa se levanta y raudamente se dirige a donde Yumi se encontraba, dirigiéndole la palabra.

― Hola, mi nombre es Serena ¿y tú?

― Yumi Chang… ― Respondió, en tono tímido y sonriendo ligeramente.

― ¿Por qué no quieres entrar al salón?

― Yo no soy de este país, y aparte de eso, nunca he ido a una escuela.

― Lo noto, pero ¿acaso no has tenido amigos?

― No, nunca salía de casa.

― Mira, aquí en el tercer año, todos somos muy unidos y te vamos a ayudar siempre.

― Pero, ¿te podré creer?

― ¡Claro! Tenemos una amiga como tú que se llama Myuu, y ahora se esta adaptando al grupo.

― Bueno, entraré al salón.

― Si no entras, ¡te pierdes una gran oportunidad!

― Bueno... ― Concluyó, aún no muy convencida de las palabras de Chibiusa. Y después de unos minutos, Yumi entró al salón.

― ¡Es ella, es ella!

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una chica fea y con anteojos! ¡Buuu!

― No sé, se ve tan especial y es tímida…

― No me digas que estas jaajajajajajajajaj!!!!!

― Mira, ahora no estoy para tus bromas… ¡Podemos estar al frente de Cosmic Sailor Júpiter!

― Te vas a sentar aquí, a mi lado... ¡que suerte!

― De acuerdo, pero me vas a presentar a tus amigas.

― Claro, ellas son muy amistosas― Yumi le sonríe.

― Oye, dime ¿quien ese chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos negros que está sentado en primera fila?

― Se llama Kenji, y es el chico más fuerte y atlético de la escuela, si supieras que ha ganado tres medallas de oro en atletismo y una de plata en Kung-Fu.

― No sé, es que me parece... muy atractivo… te juro que es la primera vez que veo un hombre así.

― Yumi... Es tu primer día de escuela y ya estás fijándote en muchachos...

Esa noche, en casa de la Familia Chiba, todos sus miembros se encontraban cenando en el comedor.

― Y que tal te fue en la escuela, ¿como estuvo tu primer día de clases en la preparatoria?

― Bien mamá, conocimos a una nueva chica, se llama Yumi y viene de Corea.

― Y hablas de ella con una veneración…

― Es que es una chica muy especial, no sé, es tímida y casi no tiene amigos, aunque Myuu y yo le hablamos, no quiere acercarse a los chicos, pero sé que uno le gusta…

― ¡Esas cosas me encantan! ¡Cuéntamelo...!

― Es Kenji...

― ¡Ay...! ¡Es tan romántico! Ayúdale a que lo conquiste…

― Es bien difícil. Kenji es el galán de la escuela y tiene muchas admiradoras... ¡que se fijara en una nerd y tímida!

― Yo, la Doctora Corazón Serena, estoy dispuesta a curar las heridas del corazón…

― Mamá, ¡tú nunca cambiarás!

Una semana después, en la Escuela Secundaria Juuban.

― Chicos, a pesar de que le di una semana de plazo a la agencia, dicen que no hayan una chica como la ultima Jupiter...

― ¿Y ahora que haremos?

― Bueno... ojala que en estos días se solucione el problema.

― ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? Que Yumi es la Sailor que estamos buscando.

― ¡No digas bobadas!

― ¡Mira Kenji! Una carta perfumada en tu pupitre...

― A ver...

― La voy a leer...: "Y Para ti, querido Kenji, van mis admiraciones y respetos"

― ¡Quién habrá podido ser?

― ¡Nadie mas que Myuu!

― ¡Jaja! ¿Yo escribir una carta de amor? ¡Qué tontería! Yo prefiero que el chico que me gusta se me declare e iniciar un largo romance…

― Pero has visto a alguien en dicha rutina...

― No, pero pregúntale a Serena… ella debe saber.

En el patio, Serena Chiba estaba sentada en uno de los numerosos bancos que se encontraban en el amplio lugar, acompañada de Yumi.

― ¡Para nada! Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas... Y aquí mi amiga Yumi lo sabe, ¿no es cierto Yumi?

― Así es.

― ¿Ahora me creen? Además, ¿qué importancia le dan aun carta sin sentido? Después de todo, Kenji, tú recibes muchas de ellas, así que no te hagas el que es el súper galán, que ya lo eres.

― Es que esperaba que la carta fuese de alguien...

― Ya sabrás, ya lo sabrás... ― Lo interrumpió la chica de cabello rosa, antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir.

Durante toda esa semana, Kenji estuvo recibiendo misteriosas misivas, con dulces palabras y también regalitos, como su colonia preferida, el CD de su artista preferido y un sin fin de regalos, y ya al octavo día, Kenji estaba dispuesto a saber de quien se trataba su admiradora secreta...

― ¡Así que eres tu! ¿Por qué no le dices a Kenji lo que sientes...?

― Tengo miedo de que me rechace, porque no soy tan bonita y popular como Serena.

― No soy tan popular...

― Y hay otras chicas más bonitas que se merecen su cariño.

― Tú sola te estas rebajando, ¡vamos, Yumi, tú puedes!!!!!

― ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Te refieres a que me le declare?

― Así sabrás si él está interesado en ti o no.

La tarde de se mismo día, Yumi fue a la casa de Lita, con el único objetivo de revelarle sus sentimientos a Kenji.

― ¿Quién eres tu, pequeña?

― Yumi Chang, compañera de Kenji.

― Y ¿se puede saber para que lo buscas?

― Soy nueva y necesito ponerme al día.

― Bueno pasa, pero Kenji ha salido a sus entrenamientos, volverá en una hora, más ó menos.

Lita notó en los ojos de Yumi, un brillo, que ella como mujer adulta conocía.

― ¿Por qué esa especial atención en mi hijo? ¿Por qué lo buscas a él y no a otros compañeros?

― No lo sé...

― A mi no me engañas... Te interesa Kenji ¿verdad?

― ¡Señora! ¿Como lo sabe? ¿Acaso Myuu o Serena se lo han dicho?

― ¡No! No he nacido ayer, yo también fui adolescente y me enamoraba con facilidad. Hija, se que lo que sientes es algo puro, noble y bueno. También noté a mi hijo algo distraído por una amiga de la escuela, me dijo que era nueva y extranjera.

― ¡¿De veras?!

― ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

― Gracias señora, ¡gracias por decirme esa buena noticia!

― Sabes hija, nunca he tenido una niña, y no sé, pero siento un afecto muy especial por ti, y te ayudaré a que Kenji se fije en ti.

― ¿Cómo?

― Yo sabré cómo, ¡por eso soy su madre...!

Pero cuando ambas estaban en plena conversación, una noticia llegó a manos de Lita, mediante una llamada telefónica.

― ¿Aló?

― Señora, su hijo acaba de sufrir una lesión severa, es conveniente que ya no participe de las Olimpiadas Escolares.

― Pero ¡¿Cómo?!

― No lo sé..Yo solo fui a verlo y ya estaba inconciente.

― ¡Iré para allá de inmediato! ― cuelga el teléfono ― Hija, tengo que salir, quédate y no dejes que nadie entre.

― Señora... ¿algo le pasó a Kenji?

― No, nada malo.

― Señora, déjeme acompañarla.

― Bueno, pero... ¡ya vayámonos!

Lita conducía rápidamente el auto, Yumi estaba preocupada por Kenji, no podía dejar que le suceda algo malo… ¡No podía!

En cuanto llegaron, ambas mujeres se dirigieron rápidamente a Recepción, para averiguar donde estaba Kenji. Entonces, el Entrenador del muchacho las interceptó.

― Ya lo revisó el médico, señora, tiene que internarse de inmediato.

― Como usted diga...

De repente, Yumi percibió la presencia de un ser maligno...

― Yumi, ¿que sucede?

― No lo sé, pero siento algo extraño por aquí.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Si, parece que es hacia la derecha…

Yumi salio del lugar y se dirigió hacia el exterior, allí habían muchos jugadores heridos y una extraña criatura con forma de mujer que les lanzaba rayos.

― ¡Encuentren al Portador del Rayo de la Luna! ― Ordenó de repente la mujer.

Los jóvenes se levantaban como poseídos y se dirigían hacia donde estaban otras personas y los atacaban.

― ¡No! ¡Tengo que avisarle a la señora Lita...! ― Pero Lita estaba observándolo todo y llamo al celular de Serena.

― ¡Hey Serena! ¿Se encuentra Chibi?

― Fue a la agencia…

― ¡Cielos! Las necesitamos aquí, en el gimnasio Juuban...

― ¿Y estás con alguien?

― Si, con Yumi.

― ¡Dios santo! Avisaré a Luna, Artemis y Diana para que vayan para allá.

Momentos después, Luna, Artemis y Diana llegaron al gimnasio...

― Gracias a Dios que están aquí, ¿quien los trajo?

― ¡Fui yo!

― ¡Darien!

― Díganme, ¿donde están la maligna?

― En la puerta.

Tuxedo Mask se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio, empezó a atacar a la maligna.

― ¡No podrás vencerme, Príncipe Endymion!

― ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

― Yo lo sé todo, pero nos veremos en otra oportunidad… ― Responde, antes de desaparecer.

Tuxedo Mask desaparece, y en su lugar, Darien entra en escena, para ir hacia el gimnasio.

― Lita, Yumi, vayan a otro lugar, yo me encargo de las malignas.

― No podrás solo, ya no eres tan joven y tu agilidad ha menguado, además de que las malignas aumentaron su poder, ya pasaron 16 años.

― Tenemos que pedir la ayuda de las Sailors…

― Eso es difícil. No sé cómo ubicarlas, pero... ― se interrumpe, clavando su mirada en Yumi.

― ¿Por qué me mira esa gata?

― ¡Debes ayudar a Kenji! Tú eres la Princesa del Planeta Júpiter del futuro...

― ¿Qué dices?

Entonces, el joven hechizado empieza a herir a Kenji, este con las justas no puede defenderse, y el entrenador esta como muerto...

― Sal de aquí ¡ó te atacaré con lo primero que tenga!

― Dame el Poder de Júpiter...

― ¡Aunque lo tuviera no te lo daría!

De pronto, Kenji agarra con todas sus fuerzas al joven y lo tira al suelo, pero eso no lo pudo detener.

― ¡Kenji!

― ¡Vete de aquí, Yumi! ¡No puedes hacer nada!

― ¡Si puedo! ¡Poder de Júpiter, transformación!

Y ante los ojos de todos, Yumi se transformó en una mujer casi similar a Lita en su juventud, pero conservando la anatomía de Yumi, su vestido era blanco con rayas verdes y en su frente llevaba el símbolo de Júpiter.

― ¡Rayo de Justicia!

― ¡Ahh!

― ¡No te metas con humanos, ellos no pueden hacerte nada, pero yo si!

Y tomándolo de los brazos, Júpiter hizo gala de su fuerza y con su poderoso rayo, lo dejo hecho trizas.

― Júpiter, convoca a Sailor Moon para que le devuelva a su forma normal...

Y cerrando los ojos, hizo que Cosmic Sailor Moon y las demas esten en el lugar.

― ¡Poder limpiador de la Aurora Lunar!

El joven volvió a ser el mismo y se quedó profundamente dormido... Jupiter quedó cansada y volvió a convertirse en Yumi delante de todos.

― ¿Qué paso?

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Sailor Júpiter!

― ¿Yo?

― Si, tú eres mi futura esposa, mi princesa ― Pronunció cada palabra lenta y apasionadamente, mientras que le toma de la mano.

― ¡Kenji...!

― La fuerza de tu corazón es lo que despertó tu poder oculto, ahora todos me darán la razón, yo sabía que estaba frente a la princesa de mi planeta.

Yumi se emocionó y se desmayó, Darien la levantó y se la llevaron al Hotel donde estaba. Allí Yumi soñó con un hermoso beso de amor.

FIN


	6. El Reto de Dawa

**Capítulo VI**: _"El Reto de Dawa" _

Habían pasado varios días, en los cuales, nuestros amigos hacían su vida de chicos normales, de 16 comunes y corrientes años, pero la única que estaba siempre preocupaba era Chibiusa, que se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría tramando el enemigo en ésos días.

― Mamá, ¿tú crees que el enemigo se marchó porque se dio cuenta que no puede con nosotras?

― No lo sé, y si fuera así ¡mejor! No quiero verte arriesgándote en esas luchas tan difíciles, tú eres mi única hija y no soportaría perderte. Eres el tesoro de mi amor por Darien, tu padre. He luchado tanto porque vinieses a este mundo, que me mataría si te hicieran algo.

― Sí, lo sé. Pero, ahora se me ha encomendado una misión, que es la de protegerte a ti como futura Reina de Tokyo de Cristal y proteger el legado del Imperio Lunar.

― Sería tan distinto si yo encabezara la misión. Recuerdo todas las batallas como si fueran ayer. Con las chicas, con tu papá. ¡Que años! ¡Nunca volverán! Y yo pensé que sería joven para siempre, pero últimamente tengo que estar usando estas caras cremas que me compra tu padre para hacerlo…

― Lamentablemente renacieron como seres humanos, por lo que están cumpliendo sus ciclos de vida. Ahora los jóvenes de esta época, somos los que tenemos que velar por el mundo.

― Pero yo me siento inútil…

― No lo eres, eres mucho más poderosa que yo, sólo que aún no despertaste tus poderes de Reina, y por eso lucho para que este fin se lleve a cabo, ¿qué tal si el enemigo se apodera del Cristal de Plata? ¡Tú nunca podrías ser la Soberana! Una Reina es una mujer íntegra, adulta, culta y esa era tu mamá. Yo soy solo una torpe adolescente que ni siquiera entiende los pormenores de la misión, pero sé que con el tiempo lo comprenderé.

Serena sonrió. Su hija había resultado como ella quería. Linda, inteligente, con aquella jovialidad que tenia cuando niña, y con la madurez que admiraba de su esposo. Quería tener un hijo más, porque su pequeña ya estaba creciendo y tal vez por ley de la vida, solo esté un tiempo muy corto a su lado.

Por aquellos días, Mina empezaba a recibir su nueva propuesta cinematográfica.

― Señora Aino, los actores franceses están muy interesados en que dirija una película basada en una obra de Víctor Hugo, el Jorobado de Notre dame, hemos visto su trabajo como actriz y nos encantaría verla en una faceta muy distinta, se que su amplia trayectoria lo avala y se que si usted acepta, este film será un boom.

― No sé, pero... acepto.

― Ahora sólo tendrá que firmar.

― ¿Aquí?

― Si aquí.

― Listo. Ya esta.

― En este país he visto muchos talentos juveniles, aquí encontremos a una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos y talento para que sea la gitana Esmeralda.

― ¿Aquí?

― Si, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

― No, nada.

En el transcurso de la semana, se publicaron por Internet, periódicos, televisión y radio las bases del casting que buscaban a la estrella japonesa que se encargase de interpretar a la gitana Esmeralda. Por supuesto, un montón de jovencitas fueron, entre ellas, las nuevas Senshis.

― Sere, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No que no te interesaba la actuación?

― Te mentí, y lo hago porque en estas películas se gana mucho dinero, y así podré independizarme de mi mamá.

― ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

― Lo mismo nos preguntamos... ― Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

― Tal vez, así sea reconocida como la única brasileña que ha encontrado el triunfo en Japón…

― ¡Qué alegría verlas! Yo sólo vengo por un autógrafo de Minako. ¿Saben que ella será la Directora?

― Me favorecerá a mí.

― A mí...

― A mí...

― Basta de peleas, aquí se verá a la mejor, así que cada una a poner de su parte...

― ¿Y tú por qué no entras al casting?

― Si lo iba a hacer...

De la puerta del estudio, muchas jóvenes salían con la cara de pena.

― Amigas, no les recomiendo hacer el casting. Mina es demasiado exigente.

― Quiere que hagas cosas como besar a un feo. ¡Agh!

― Ya me están entrando dudas...

― No creo. Mina es amiga de nuestras madres, así que no creo que sea capaz de darnos semejantes pruebas...

― Es verdad. Aunque en realidad, ¡en la película sí tendremos que besar a un feo…!

― ¡Noo! ― Salen caminando espantadas, y haciendo muecas de repugnancia. Mientras, Dawa se acerca a la puerta del estudio, convencida.

― Una buena actriz es capaz de hacer todo, hasta besar a una mujer si su papel lo dice... Ser actriz es mecerse dentro del personaje y darle vida, aquella vida que el autor no pudo... esa es la tarea de una verdadera actriz.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No era que no querías verte con Mina?

― Lo hago para demostrarle a ella que soy mucho mejor… Aparte ya es hora de que la gente sepa quien soy yo.

― Pero, ¿no te estás arriesgando?

― No creerás que haré las cosas a la loca, primero me daré a conocer como una estrella, luego vendrán las comparaciones, los escándalos y finalmente Minako Aino me reconocerá como hija suya.

― Buen plan.

― Soy hija de una integrante del mundo de la farándula y sé cómo funciona éste.

Le llego el turno a la joven Dawa. Ni bien entró, el productor se impresionó de su belleza, a pesar de que la ropa que traía, no era muy elegante que digamos.

Las escenas se iban a rodar en el hotel del templo de Rey.

― ¿Señora Rey? Soy la representante de Minako Aino. Quisiera ver si el lugar está listo para rodar la escena. Como usted sabrá, la señorita Dawa grabará antes de reencontrarse con sus co-protagonistas.

― Pase.

La mujer entró al pequeño salón y… se transformó en la Reina Beryl.

― ¡Por fin! No dejaré que la quinta Sailor aparezca. ¡Fantasma de la Muerte, ven aquí!

En otro lado, las Senshis le infundían ánimos a Dawa, para que no se retractara en el último momento.

― Te acompañaremos en la grabación, Dawa.

― Será un momento importante en tu vida.

― No sé, no me siento emocionada.

― ¡Anda Dawa! Vas a hacerlo bien.

Cuando entraron al templo, saludaron a Rey y a Nicolás, Kenji percibió un extraño aroma.

― Muchachos, percibo el mismo aroma que sentí cuando apareció Júpiter.

― Debe ser la emoción...

― No miento, ¿verdad Yumi?

― ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Hay una maligna en este lugar!

Inmediatamente, como respuesta al grito de alarma de Yumi, todas se transforman.

― ¡Aurora de la Luna!

― ¡Neblina Acuática!

― ¡Espada de Fuego!

Dawa las miro, con la impotencia aflorando en su piel. Sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudar, pero no sabía cómo.

― Sé que debo luchar con ellas, pero no le dará el gusto. No sé... Soy una más de ellas, ¡tengo que ayudarlas!

Súbitamente, las Senshis son rodeadas por una niebla espesa, negra y asfixiante.

― ¡Eso les pasa por ser simples aprendices de Guerreras! ― Dijo, antes de soltar un mal remedo de carcajada.

― ¡Déjalas en paz! ― Sin previo aviso, el símbolo de Venus aparece en su frente, emitiendo un resplandor amarillo intenso.

Artemis había seguido a las chicas y de su insignia de luna en su frente, activó el poder de Venus en Dawa.

― Ahora Dawa, ¡déjate de estupideces y ayúdalas!

― Está bien… ¡Poder Cósmico de Venus!

Ante los ojos de todos, Dawa tomó la apariencia de una guerrea con el traje típico, se veía como Mina, con excepción de que en lugar de la Tiara de Venus, se podía observar el Símbolo de Venus, brillando con intensidad.

― ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!

FIN


	7. EL regreso de las estrellas

**Capítulo VII**: _"El Regreso de las Estrellas" _

Habían pasado varios días desde que Dawa consiguió el poder de Venus. La casa de Rey era el lugar donde se grabaría toda la película que Mina iba a producir junto a unos famosos directores franceses. Pero, un detalle muy importante se les había olvidado.

— ¿Por qué ese tal Frances La Eau decidió cancelar su contrato con la empresa? ¡Esto es lo único que nos faltaba!

— ¡Tranquilos todos aquí! En Japón hay mucho potencial artístico por descubrir y creo que si hacemos un casting para reemplazar a Frances, encontraremos a su reemplazo.

— Mina, ¡qué cosas dices! Aquí, los muchachos sólo piensan en ciencias y en deporte, ¿tu crees que el séptimo arte sea de su agrado? ¡Ja! ¡no digas utopías!

— Mire, señor Fidellini, si no hacemos el intento… ¿Cómo podremos encontrar el reemplazo perfecto?

— Bueno, haremos la convocatoria, no queda de otra.

Las bases empezaron a publicarse por todo el Japón, y Mina haciendo uso de sus tácticas de artista consagrada, prometió que los 1000 primeros inscriptos pasarían una velada romántica con ella, lo cual fue un éxito total. En menos de dos días, ya se habían superado los tres mil inscriptos.

— Dawa, parece que todos quieren conocer tu potencial en la actuación.

— ¡Estás loco, Toshiro! Lo único que desean es salir con mi madre y pasarla bien, pero de ahí a que deseen ser actores hay mucha distancia.

— No seamos pesimistas, habrá alguno que en verdad valga la pena.

— Rini, no podemos ceñirnos a la idea de que solo los muchachos se presenten al casting por Minako Aino… ¿acaso los productores no son tan inteligentes de hacer un verdadero casting como lo hicieron conmigo?

— Es que se trata de una estrategia de Marketing. Aquí en Japón no hay muchas estrellas masculinas que digamos y entonces, lo único que queda es recurrir a los miles de fanáticos de Minako Aino, para que así podamos encontrar a un chico que sea capaz de todo por su estrella preferida.

— Se ve que sabes mucho de comercio, Maya.

— Trabajé un tiempo como Asistente de Maquillaje en una cadena de Televisión muy importante en mi país, pero, la experiencia no fue tan buena, lo único que logré aprender es cómo maquillar y como ver la vida tan imperfecta que llevan los artistas.

— En eso, coincido contigo Maya, los artistas son solo puras pantallas…y si yo acepté ser una de ellos, es para que se me reconociese mi derecho a ser hija legitima de Minako Aino.

— Bueno, bueno, ya basta de discusiones, que ahora mismo, las malignas pueden estar planeando algo y nosotros, como siempre, sin darnos cuenta.

Los jóvenes salieron de la heladería rumbo a sus casas. Mientras que alguien desde un lugar muy lejano, los observaba.

— Es hora de que vayan a la Tierra y busquen un lugar para sobrevivir.

— Pero, Princesa Fireball, ¿acaso no nos dijo que debemos luchar contra esta catástrofe que asola nuestro planeta?

— Seiya, ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada, recuerden que guardé los Poderes de Curación, Lucha y Creación Estelares para que sus hermanas los utilicen.

— Pero, Princesa, ¿sigue diciendo eso? Ellas murieron cuando Galaxia las atacó y fue allí cuando nos cedió aquellos poderes que nos cambiaron la vida.

— Taiki, parece que ahora sí las he encontrado, mi corazón me dice que están en la Tierra, que viven allí, como un simple mortal más de ese planeta.

— Pero ¿para que las necesitas ahora?

— Nuestro planeta ya esta destruido, tenemos que ver a dónde emigraremos. El Caos sigue viendo donde atacar y hasta que no encuentre el Cristal de Plata no nos dejará vivir en paz.

— Por eso lo digo chicos, debemos ir a la Tierra, allí estaremos más seguros y tal vez hasta la misma Serena ya sea la Reina de ese lugar, allí han pasado mas de quince años.

— ¿Quince años?

— Sí, quince largos años, y por lo que veo, el Caos también tiene en la mira a la Tierra, porque la ve casi indefensa, aunque eso no es cierto.

— Si, las Sailor Senshis son muy poderosas, y podrán derrotar al Caos si nuevamente vuelve a parecer.

— ¡Cabeza de Bombón es lo máximo!

— Ya les he dicho que la Tierra no es la misma a la que dejamos, las Senshis han envejecido un poco y, tal vez, su poder de lucha haya decrecido.

— Miren, en pocos días este planeta va a explotar, y si nos no apresuramos en partir a la Tierra, para sobrevivir y buscar a las Star Senshis, nuestra vida terminará pronto.

— Está dicho, Princesa: Vamos a la Tierra.

— No importa si es diferente ó no, la cosa es tener un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos, sin la amenaza del Caos. Además, si vuelve el Caos, ya tendremos a las verdaderas Star Senshis para que luchen con las Sailor Scouts.

— ¿Sigues pensando que realmente existen nuestras hermanas?

— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Taiki.

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron a una nave espacial que tenian guardada y empezaron la partida hacia la Tierra. Una nueva aventura les esperaría.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, miles de jóvenes esperaban su turno para saber si habían aprobado el casting.

— Lo siento mucho, pero no esta admitido.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Discúlpeme, pero nadie hasta el momento ha sido requerido para una prueba especial de actuación que dará la señora Aino.

— ¿Cómo que nadie? Esto es injusto…

Todas las personas que habían acudido al casting, protestaban ante el anuncio y un Asistente de Producción fijó un nuevo casting con nuevas requerimientos e indicaciones a seguir.

El nuevo anuncio salió, como siempre, en las portadas de diarios y revistas y solamente se necesitaba de una respuesta por e-mail para saber si el candidato inscripto estaba entre los cien mejores para entrar en la semifinal, había opción de inscribirse por una semana más.

La lista de candidatos fue, inevitablemente mucha, y justo el día en que muchos jóvenes interesados estaban pidiendo información acerca del casting, unos jóvenes con una presencia física extraordinaria y una especie de ángel artístico llegaron hacia el aeropuerto del Japón.

— Ya estamos aquí — dijo Seiya sonriente.

— Mira… ¡Cuánta gente hay! Veamos de qué se trata — señaló Yaten hacia una esquina.

— ¿Y si nos reconocen? Ya saben que hemos hecho mucha fama hace quince años y eso no se olvida fácilmente — les advirtió Taiki, con el tono serio que lo caracteriza.

— Despreocúpate, hermano, la gente esta mas entretenida en otras cosas… ¿no observan como ha cambiado Japón en todo este tiempo? La tecnología es lo que mas domina aquí — dijo nuevamente el joven de cabello negro.

— Y no solo eso, ¿recuerdan que Mina quería ser actriz? Pues, lo logró. Miren, va a producir una película de época y está requiriendo jóvenes actores para su estrella principal… ¿Les parece bien, si nos apuntamos?

— ¿Y si ella nos reconoce?

— Por favor, no creo que ella sea la que este a cargo de la pruebas, además, en ese modulo de enfrente hay una chica que esta brindando información acerca del casting.

— Más fácil, vayámonos por nuestra cuenta al lugar donde se realiza el casting y vemos como es el asunto.

Los tres jóvenes, junto con su hermosa princesa, que se había quedado observando el panorama japonés, abordaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia donde acordaron ir desde un principio.

Kenji y Toshiro ya se habían apuntado, como una especie de pasatiempo, sin imaginar que estaban entre los primeros semifinalistas.

— Si soy actor, tal vez Serena me haga caso.

— Ni aunque fueras Buda creo que lo haría… Ya sabes, ella te dijo claramente que no eras su tipo de chico.

— Y tú, ¿quieres aumentar tu popularidad con las chicas?

— No, no es eso, simplemente quiero ver si también tengo talento en la actuación, es un modo de olvidarme que existe el mal y que tengo restringido hacer deporte.

— Kenji, el doctor te ha dado solo tres meses de descanso…

— Pero no puedo olvidar mi pasión es el deporte y la gimnasia.

— Está bien, pero si sales como el ganador, me ayudas con Chibiusa para que me haga caso.

— De acuerdo, por eso eres mi mejor amigo y porque también si esta noche nosotros actuando podemos pedirle a Minako Aino que haga el reconocimiento público de Dawa.

— Lo olvidaba, ese también es un asunto que hay que resolver.

Mientras los muchachos charlaban, los hermanos Kou estaban detrás de ellos.

— Buenos días, ¿éste es el lugar del casting?

Los amigos observaron el porte del joven pelirrojo, que les hacia la pregunta, ¿estaban frente a un rival?

— Si, éste es el lugar.

— Oye, amigo, tu rostro se nos hace familiar, no lo sé, ¿eres acaso una estrella de televisión? — pregunto Yaten a Toshiro.

— Otro que pregunta de más: Soy hijo de la gran empresaria Rey Hino.

— ¡Cielos! — Exclamaron ambos Kou al unísono.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos pregunten?

— No, nada.

Inmediatamente, le llegó el turno a Seiya, quien se aproximó al podio.

— Bien, mi turno… — El joven entra al cuarto oscuro y allí esta Dawa...

— De acuerdo, muchacho, tienes que darle un beso a la joven aquí presente y decir las típicas palabras de Romeo cuando Julieta muere...

— ¿Eh? ¡No me acuerdo!

Seiya se acerco a Dawa con un papel en mano; no se demoró más que una hora en aprender y al rozar los labios de Dawa:

— ¿Eres tú Minako Aino?

— ¡Qué cosas dices! Me parezco, pero no soy nada de ella.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía una pulsera con el símbolo de Venus.

— Muchacho, has dado un buen casting, pero lamentablemente, eres muy distraído y por eso no te puedo admitir. Gracias — Interrumpió el encargado de tomar las audiciones.

Seiya se fue boquiabierto, y allá afuera se lo comento a sus hermanos.

— ¡Una joven idéntica a Mina, pero que dice que no es Mina y encima con una pulsera con el símbolo de Venus!

— ¡Estamos en un universo distinto! ¡Nos perdimos!

— El tiempo ha pasado y es posible que esta chica sea la hija de Mina. Pero que tenga una pulsera con el signo de Venus es muy extraño.

Entonces, se acercan cuatro muchachas más.

— Chicos, les traemos su almuerzo.

— Deben estar con hambre.

— Si ganan, ¡les haremos una gran fiesta!

— Ojala que Kenji sea el ganador.

Los tres hermanos Kou vieron a las jovencitas. Una de ellas se parecía a Darien, pero tenia el cabello rosado y encima los odangos de su querido bombón, la otra era de cabello azul largo, vestida idéntica a Amy, pero era más moderna, tenía una perforación y collares de perlas matizadas, y las dos restantes, no les parecían nada familiar.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Bombón tiene una hija con el desgraciado de Darien!

— ¡Pero no negarás que está más bonita que la madre!

— ¡Ni siquiera saben si realmente es la hija de Serena y ya hablan! Más prudencia por favor.

Al otro lado, Myuu se entusiasmó al ver a los Hermanos Kou.

— ¿Viste a aquel joven que hablaba con Toshiro? ¡Es simpático!

— Dile que te le presente.

— ¡Me da vergüenza, y se ve inteligente!

— Y viste cómo te miraba el de cabello negro y largo... ¡parece que le interesas!

— ¡Nos seas mentirosa! ¡Sólo me veía porque nunca había visto a una chica de quince años con odangos en la cabeza! ¡Ya no quiero que me peinen así!

— ¡Acerquémonos a ellos y veamos como son!


	8. La Verdadera Identidad de las Star Scout

**Cosmic Sailor Moon**

Capítulo VIII: _"La Verdadera Identidad de las Star Senshis" _

― Hola, soy Seiya, ellos son mis hermanos Yaten y Taiki

― Hola mi nombre es Myuu, ellas son Serena, Maya y Yumi.

― Mucho gusto.

Toshiro empieza a notar el acercamiento entre las chicas y los hermanos Kou.

― Esos tipos se las dan de interesantes

― Déjalos que hagan nuevas amistades.

― ¡Pues mi Chibiusa no debe juntarse con ellos! ― se acerca a Seiya ― ¿Qué es lo que buscas en mi Serena?

― ¿Tu Serena? ¿Es tu novia, verdad?

― ¡NO! Seiya, solo somos amigos...

― Bueno, la dejas en paz ¿ó no?

― Por favor Toshiro… ¡ya estas dando hartas escenas de celos! Por favor compórtate ¿quieres?

― Está bien.

Y sin que se diesen cuenta, Yaten ya había entrado al casting y salía triunfante.

― ¿Entraron al casting?

― ¡Ups! ¡Lo olvidamos!

― Están frente a la nueva estrella, Yaten Kou, protagonista de la película "Nuestra Señora de Paris"

― ¡Rayos! ― Suspiraron al unísono los presentes.

― Ya, ya, además entre la protagonista y yo hay buena química...

Mientras tanto, Dawa sale del Set, y se reúne con los demás.

― ¡Hey, ven aquí!

― ¡Que pasa! ¿Acaso no te gusto?

― ¡No! ¡Y menos los dos besos que me plantaste en mi boca! ¡No sabes besar!

― Las histéricas son las mejores… Así que te las aguantas porque todo el mundo verá en pantallas cuando me des un beso.

― ¡Me da mucha rabia!

― Les invito a casa de mi mamá... Hoy no tuvo clases y ha preparado un rico almuerzo para todos.

Momentos después, ya el grupo se encontraba frente a la casa de los Chiba, donde Serena, sola, oye golpear la puerta y acude a atender.

― ¡Ya voy!

― Mamá, te presentare a tres amigos que conocí... Seiya, Taiki y Yaten .

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Seiya entró a la casa y al ver a Serena se sorprendió.

― ¡Bombón! ¿Eres tu la madre de Chibiusa?

― ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Taiki tomo la palabra.

― Bueno, hace dos años que regresamos de la batalla contra el caos, cuando ayer, por la tarde, un terremoto asoló nuestro planeta, casi toda la población murió y a pesar de defenderla, nada quedó. La Princesa Fireball tuvo la idea de traernos a la Tierra y así vivir más tranquilos hasta que usted, como Reina, pueda devolver el equilibrio al universo.

― Pero yo no puedo hacer nada… Y también ustedes están pasando problemas.

― ¿Por qué lo dices, bombón?

― Es que... también aquí hay problemas, batallas y mi hija tiene que luchar mucho. Todo ha cambiado repentinamente. ¿Y ustedes no han envejecido?

― Eso se debe a que en nuestro planeta quince años terrícolas equivalen a dos años del nuestro.

― Pero no hemos venido solo a eso. Sabrás que al transformarnos en Sailors adoptamos forma de mujer... Pues ese es otro dilema que hay que resolver. Cuando la batalla del Caos terminó, Galaxia prometió a Fireball revivir a nuestras hermanas, pero fue inútil, nos dijo que ellas vivían en la tierra como humanas y no recuerdan nada de su pasado. Es decir, ellas son las verdaderas Star Senshis.

― Me parece que todo esto tiene que ver con los ataques del enemigo ― Entró diciendo Luna. Gracias por haber venido, nos ayudarán a vencer al enemigo que ataca a nuestro planeta.

― Pero, hemos prometido a Fireball no usar nuestros poderes, para que las verdaderas dueñas lo usen con todo su potencial.

― Pero mientras las encuentran...

― Ojala que todo marche bien y que sea el principio de una alegría inmensa… Quiero con todo mi corazón que nazca Tokyo de Cristal para que la humanidad pueda vivir en paz.

― Saben, fue buena idea que nos trajeran a la Tierra, así las antiguas Sailor nos podrán ayudar a localizar a nuestras hermanas.

― No lo sé… Yo aún temo que sigan dormidas por culpa de Galaxia.

― No creo, ella prometió curarlas en dos años y ya se cumplió el plazo.

― Pero con lo que esta pasando en la tierra, lo dudo mucho.

― ¡No perdamos las esperanzas chicos! Debemos retomar la carrera de cantantes y que nuestras canciones sean escuchadas por nuestras hermanas.

― De acuerdo, y hablando de cantantes… Mina nos pidió que hiciéramos el tema musical de "Nuestra Señora de Paris".

― ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Ya me imagino el éxito que tendrá!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy apartado, eventos se develan ante los ojos de una persona, en las llamas del porvenir.

― Toshiro, ¿qué ves en el fuego?

― Una terrible batalla que recién comienza.

― ¿Sabes de quién se trata el enemigo?

― No se deja ver, tal vez Myuu sepa algo...

― No, mis poderes tampoco me dejan ver la identidad del enemigo, solo se que su voz me suena conocida… En algún lugar la escuche…

― Así nunca podremos localizarlo y derrotarle de una buena vez.

― Si por mi fuera las ayudaría, pero mi fuerza física no es tan buena como para luchar contra las malignas.

― Kenji, no digas eso... Más adelante serás el regente de Júpiter y la podrás defender a tu modo, la vida no consiste en solo pelear.

― Tienes razón, Yumi.

― ¿Y saben algo de los nuevos huéspedes de Chibiusa?

― Que pasan cantando todo el día.

― ¡Ah, que romántico! Sobretodo, ¿cómo será la voz del chico de cabellos claros?

― ¡Horrible! El que mejor canta es Seiya, es un chico muy divertido y se la pasa haciéndole bromas a mi madre ella ya no está en edad de eso. Pero en fin, creo que es el único que canta bien y le veo un buen futuro en la música.

― ¿Y sobre el chico tímido?

― No habla mucho, lee y lee los libros de papá y se pasa ayudándole en las tareas a mi mamá, es muy caballeroso y amable.

― Pero se han perdido lo mejor. ¡Yo los he visto como Dios los trajo al mundo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta!

― ¡Qué emoción!

― Y supongo que has sacado fotos Maya…

― Claro, ya se las pasé a los correos de las chicas del salón, pero no sé si Chibi quiera una copia...

― ¡Claro, es la primera vez que veo chicos tan lindos! ¡Soy afortunada de que vivan en mi casa!

― Oye, averíguame si tiene enamorada. ¡Quiero salir con el tímido! Es... no sé, mi chico ideal.

― Dawa me pidió fotos del chico de cabellos claros por todos los ángulos.

― ¡Pásamelas!

― No, Dawa los tiene y ya no puedo sacar mas copias.

― Mujeres...

― Déjalas, solo admiran a un chico... así como nosotros a las chicas.

― ¡Déjate de filosofar, Kenji!

_De repente en otro lugar del planeta:_

_AEROPUERTO DE PARIS – 8: 30 AM _

― _Voy a extrañar tanto la casa hogar y a las religiosas que me criaron. Hasta ahora no sé quiénes son mis padres, pero eso no importa ahora. Sólo quiero ser una Ingeniera Robótica graduada en Japón y cumplir mis sueños, pero siento que hay un gran vacío dentro de mí._

_Entonces, aborda el avión y emprende su viaje, rumbo a Japón._

_CIUDAD DE RUMANIA_

_Una joven frente a una tumba y dejando un ramote de azucenas…_

― _Mamá, te prometo que iré al Japón a triunfar, a trabajar y a hacer mi vida, ahora que ya tengo 18 años, puedo cumplir mis metas. Espero que desde el cielo me estés mirando. Algo me dice en mi corazón que ese es mi destino _― Susurró, antes de levantarse y marcharse del lugar.

En Estados Unidos

― ¿Para qué deseas irte de aquí, Chelsea?

― Quiero probar suerte con chicos de otro lugar, sabes que me atraen los extranjeros.

― Tú nunca cambias...

― ¡Mira lo que ocurre! ¡Dicen que los vuelos se han suspendido por un accidente en Europa!

― Ay no… ¡quedarme aquí por unos días más! Llamaré a papá para ir a Japón en su jet privado.

― De todos modos te irás…

― Si, pero siempre te mandaré e-mails, y te presentaré amigos cueros que conozca por allá, no soy egoísta.

― Si es así, ¡anda y diviértete!

― Te veré en seis meses, Grace.

Desde un espejo, una joven observa los tres sitios.

― No solo han aparecido las cinco Senshis, también han despertado las verdaderas guerreras Star... ¡Porque me traicionaste Galaxia! ― toma el auricular de un teléfono ― Beryl, ha llegado la hora, ve hacia el aeropuerto de Tokyo y allí las verás, y no permitas que las Senshis te vean.

― Como ordene, Señora.


	9. Unas Turistas muy especiales

**Cosmic Sailor Moon**

Capítulo IX: _"Unas Turistas muy especiales" _

Quizás fue el día más pesado en la vida de nuestros amigos.

― ¡Por fin! Por fin voy a trabajar y a liberarme de las tontas garras de mamá… ― clama una jovial Chibiusa, en tono triunfante.

― Te felicito, ya era hora… ― Respondió Maya, quien se encontraba terminando con el quehacer de la casa.

― Y… chicas, ¿algunas novedades? ― Irrumpió Taiki.

― ¡Chibiusa encontró trabajo como recepcionista en el hotel de Rey!

― ¡Me parece bien! Yo también quisiera buscar trabajo, pero no sé en qué, me gusta componer música, pero quiero emplearme de repente como asistente de un laboratorio... no sé... ese es mi tipo de trabajo.

― Dile a Amy que te emplee en su laboratorio, ella es médico y conoce a todos los que trabajan en esa rama.

― Si, lo había olvidado... Pero no quiero ser el único que trabaje, también quiero que Seiya y Yaten lo hagan, la música no dura para siempre y es hora de que se adapten a esta nueva vida.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, los aludidos platicaban.

― ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¡Serena y los demás ya se han ido, la casa es solo nuestra! Llamare a unas chicas que he conocido en un local cercano.

― No lo sé... Has lo que quieras.

― Has amanecido con un carácter que pareces mujercita... Para olvidar esas penas, ¡nada mejor que practicar deporte o buscar trabajo!

― Es verdad... voy a buscar un empleo en los diarios... ― enciende la computadora ― ésta es la página de los empleos… pero no encuentro nada que me guste, todo es para asistente de oficina, vendedor, mozo de restaurante, ¡nada para la música!

― De algo se empieza ¿no?

― ¿Y quién lo dice? Tú también ve a buscar trabajo o siquiera ayuda a Maya en sus quehaceres, la pobre se cansa fácilmente.

― Está bien, pero... si tuviera dinero ya habríamos alquilado un departamento para los tres solos.

Un momento después, en la Sala de Estar de la misma casa.

― ¿Alo, Myuu? ¿Está tu mamá?

― Si, está por salir de casa rumbo al hospital.

― Taiki quiere hablar con ella.

― Acerca de algo. Yo le doy el recado…

― Prefiere hacerlo personalmente.

― ¡Myuu… es urgente! ¡Quiero hablar con Amy! ― Exclama, luego de quitarle el teléfono a Chibiusa.

― Alo, Taiki, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

― Deseo trabajar como asistente de laboratorio, no sé, pienso que como tu conoces todo este tipo de movimientos, podrías ayudarme.

― Si... tengo un conocido que trabaja en un laboratorio muy conocido, pero hace años que no lo veo, tal vez te de una mano, mira te espero en esta dirección: Osaka 397, altura de la cafetería del Sr. Andrew, papá de Kenji.

― Allí estaré.

― Yo me voy al mi nuevo trabajo… deséenme suerte y dile a Seiya que por favor no moleste cuando estoy hablando por celular ― Se despidió la chica, mientras tomaba su cartera y se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

― Se me hace que...

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que a Seiya le gusta molestar a la señorita por algo… no sé, creo que le gusta...

― ¡Oh! Vaya, si está más perdido por la señora Serena... Y si la molesta debe ser por venganza a Darien, por haberle quitado a su bombón.

― ¡Bombón! ¡Jajaja! Sabes, creo que esos dos terminarán enamorados.

― No digas utopías.

― ¡Oh, no! Los señoritos Seiya y Yaten querían que les llevara el desayuno a su cuarto…

― No lo hagas, es hora de que se las arreglen por ellos mismos... Oye, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Toshiro?

― No, y no quiero malograrle la cita con Chibiusa...

En el hotel...

― Mira vas atener que atender todas las propuestas por el computador y reservaciones por SMS ó celular… Recuerda que tienes que tratar bien a los clientes, eres una chica inteligente y no quiero que te amargues fácilmente como un fosforito… que yo conozco como eres.

― No tendrá quejas de mi, señora Rey…

― Y una última cosa: nada de preferencias a nadie, aquí los clientes son iguales, además, no estés hablando con tus amigos, ni con Toshiro... ya se lo advertí, pero dudo de que me haga caso… así que tu ayúdame.

― Si.

Rey se va hacia su casa y Chibiusa se queda atendiendo en la recepción: se le acerca una muchacha muy guapa.

― Buenos días, hay una reservación a nombre de Chelsea Anderson.

― Un momento por favor, si, si la hay, habitación 12, cerca la Mezzanine... Firme aquí por favor.

― Si... ― Antes de firmar, se quita el sombrero.

― ¡Yaten, eres tú! ¡Estás vestido de mujer! ¡Ay, no eres un…!

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo no me llamo Yaten...! Y sí soy una mujer de verdad o no observas mi hermoso busto.

― Es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío... que es hombre, no te pareces, ¡eres idéntica!

― ¡Jajajajajajaja!

― Tome, las llaves de su habitación, señorita.

― Gracias, y no deberías tratar así a los clientes ― le regaña mientras se retira.

― Esto es muy raro... cuando llegue a casa se lo contare a mamá y a papá.

Un momento después, otra joven se aproxima a Recepción, donde está Chibiusa.

― Hola, mi nombre es Eva Kowalska... me han dicho que este es un Resort divertido, con Karaoke… y todo eso ¿sabes?

― ¿Va a reservar una habitación?

― Ehh, si… pero no traigo mucho dinero… como sabrás, en Rumania hubo una catástrofe...

― Tenemos habitaciones económicas.

― Y ¿cuál es su precio?

― Cien yenes, pero no tienen acceso a otros accesorios, sólo consta de una cama, una modular y un baño común.

― Está bien, ¿pero si uno quiere escuchar música...?

― Simplemente pides que te suba la música...

― ¿Dónde firmo?

― Aquí... Pero… ¡Seiya! ¿Qué broma es esta?

― ¿Seiya? ¡Jajajajaja! Ese es el nombre de un varón.

― Pero eres idéntica a un amigo mío... ¡Debo estar estresándome mucho!

― Es tu primer día, ¿verdad?

― Si.

― Es normal. Eres muy simpática. Adiós ― Se retira.

Chibiusa estaba pensando por qué esas dos muchachas eran tan parecidas a los huéspedes de su casa y no terminó de pensar en eso aún, cuando:

― Una habitación en un lugar apartado, por favor.

― Son mil yenes.

― ¿Dónde firmo?

― ¡No, Taiki! ¿Tu, prestándote a bromas así? Me voy de aquí...

― ¿Taiki? ¿Quién es Taiki...? Yo soy Misha L'von, ganadora del Torneo Juvenil de Robótica.

― Bueno, pase a la habitación 509.

Horas más tarde, en el Hotel de Ray, Chibiusa había tenido bastante movimiento por parte de los huéspedes que iban y venían.

Ya era tarde cuando Chibiusa recordó que los hermanos Kou decían que tenían unas hermanas que estaban dormidas por el poder del Caos.

― ¿Será posible que sean ellas?

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy distante al Hotel, grandes fuerzas negativas se agitaban con furia.

― Beryl, ya divisé a las susodichas, envía a uno de mis Cazadores Fantasmas y acaba de una vez con las Sailor Star Ligth antes de que se den cuenta de quienes son.

― Como ordene, Reina Metallia.

Ya Chibiusa estaba a punto de salir, era tarde y su padre la había ido a recoger junto con Myuu, Maya y Yumi.

― ¿Cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo?

― Estresante... ― respondió, algo desmadejada, llevando su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo con la finalidad de masajear sus músculos.

― Pareciese que hubieras visto fantasmas...

― Es verdad… vi a tres chicas que eran igualitas, idénticas a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

― No te creo...

― Dinos cuales son sus habitaciones y veremos si nos dices la verdad o no...

― Entonces ya llegaron...

― ¿Qué, señor Darien? ― Contestaron al unísono tres de las cuatro chicas.

― Puede ser que esas jóvenes sean las hermanas de los muchachos, las verdaderas Sailor Star Ligth... Debo avisar a Serena para que las despierte.

― Papá, mamá tiene un examen en la Universidad, llegara tarde a casa.

― ¡Cielos! ¿Y si aparece una maligna?

En ese mismo momento, se escuchan gritos desde el quinto piso.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda... un hombre en mi habitación!

― ¡Viene de arriba! Vamos a ver...

― Yo te acompaño...

Entonces, otro grito se oye en la distancia.

― No... ¡me estoy asfixiando, sáquenme de aquí!

― Vamos Chibiusa, puede que sean los enemigos...

Finalmente, un tercer grito desde un pasillo cercano.

― Hay un extraño joven que está rondando todo el hotel, ¡llamen a la policía!

Inmediatamente, las chicas se transforman.

― ¡Por el poder del Cristal de Marte!

― ¡Por el poder del Cristal de Mercurio!

― ¡Por el poder del Cristal de Júpiter!

― ¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada, Transformación!

Darien se transformó en Tuxedo Mask, y todo el grupo fue hacia el interior del hotel.

― ¡Deja esa joven en paz! ¡Aurora boreal!

― ¡Trueno de Jupiter!

Mientras tanto, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars ayudaban a las jóvenes a salir de ese lugar.

― No saldrán de aquí... ¡Aura Bestial! ― Súbitamente, las Sailor Star Lights hacen su aparición.

― ¡Estrella de Curación! ― La energía de Star Healer erradicó el aura maldita que el maligno había conjurado.

― ¡Estrella de Lucha! ― El ataque acabó con la criatura.

Sailor Star Maker ayudó a salir del sitio a Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y a Sailor Jupiter.

― ¿Están bien?

― Si ― contestaron casi al unísono.

Cuando el grupo volvió a la normalidad, los hermanos Kou se sorprendieron al ver a las jóvenes.

― ¿Eva?

― ¿Misha?

― ¿Chelsea?

La Princesa Fireball, vestida de civil, logró presenciar todo lo sucedido.

― Ustedes son las verdaderas Sailor Star Ligth, aún no les puedo decir su destino, pero espero que pronto puedan volver a su forma original y recordarlo todo.

FIN


	10. Hacia un Nuevo Destino

Capítulo X: "Hacia un Nuevo Destino"

Pareciese que todo el tiempo había transcurrido en unos pocos  
segundos, la nueva configuración de la Galaxia, la pérdida de  
poderes, la aparición de las Cosmic Sailors, el nuevo enemigo y  
tantas cosas. Se podría afirmar que se estaba acercando la  
formación de Tokyo de Cristal y que estaba destinado a un final  
terrible como en el Milenio de Plata. ¿Por qué sucedía todo  
esto, quince años después? Tan poco tiempo de paz…

- Es que todo cambia… ¿Por qué este destino? ¡Yo  
podría luchar contra las nuevas malignas sola! ¿Por qué mis  
poderes se fueron tan rápido? Es que acaso...

- Bombón, ¿estas llorando?

- Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí...?

- Vine a avisarte que Chibiusa quiere verte.

- Dile que estoy...

- Si, se lo diré, pero dime que te ocurre… ¿No estás  
viviendo lo que tu siempre querías? ¡Ser una chica normal, una  
mujer para Darien, una madre ejemplar!

- Si, pero me falta la esencia, aquella esencia de mi época de  
adolescente que perdí. Recuerdo mis años como Sailor Moon, y  
aquellas batallas… pero a la vez deseaba ser una niña normal…  
No sé por qué añoro todo aquello.

- Yo también añoro eso, verte joven, eso es lo que  
esperaba, verte como siempre, linda, sonriente y llena de alegría,  
pero no pensé que los años transcurrían tan rápido en la  
tierra y que la vida es tan difícil a veces.

- Seiya, dime, ¿qué tratas de decir con eso?

- Que te amo, y nunca te dejaré de amar, aunque pasen mil  
años, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no lo olvides y aunque me  
resigne a aceptar que con Darien y tu hija fundaran una poderosa  
Dinastía, mi amor por ti nunca morirá, eres y serás Serena por  
siempre.

- Gracias, pero no quiero seguir haciéndote ilusiones. Tienes  
18 años y debes disfrutar tu vida… Mira, aquí están mi hija  
y sus amigos, diviértete, sal con ellos y tal vez encuentres algún  
día a la persona que llene ese vacío que tienes en el corazón.

- Tal vez, pero si Darien te falla, recuerda que siempre  
estaré a tu lado - Le dice, mientras se acerca y la besa en la  
frente.

- Cuida de que mi hija no nos haya visto, ella quiere mucho a su  
padre y aunque no tolera mis cosas, en el fondo no quiere que le falle.

- Eso no va a pasar.

Mientras tanto, en el Hotel,

- Mesero, por favor, una Lasagna.

- De inmediato, Señorita Chelsea.

- Ah no, mejor… un curry con Gaseosa de dieta...

- ¿Algo más?

- Déjeme pensarlo...

Entre tanto, Chibiusa ingresa al Restaurante del Hotel.

- Sasakawa, ve a casa, la señora Rey dice que es hora de tomar  
un descanso.

Sasakawa saltaba de alegría.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Después de casi un año sin vacaciones!

- ¿Y mi comida?

- Lo siento, pero tendrá que comprarla en un Supermercado..

- ¿Qué?

- Eso es todo.

- Niña estúpida.

- Perdón, ¿usted me llamó estúpida?

- Si, lo hice.

- Bien, en estos casos, voy a la recepción, tengo un montón  
de personas que atender.

Chibiusa dominaba muy bien el inglés, su padre se lo había  
enseñado y era parte del comportamiento de una Princesa saber  
dominar un idioma más y también el de una chica moderna saber  
comunicarse con actitud.

- Ay, Chelsea Williams es una calabaza... ¡no la soporto!  
¿Cómo será cuando llegue a visitar a Yaten…?

Por otro lado Seiya fue a ver a Eva.

- Hola...

- Hola hermano, pasa. Ya recuerdo todo...

- ¡Qué bueno…! ¡Ya no soportaba tener que  
transformarme y adoptar el cuerpo de una mujer!

- ¡Jaja! Espere mucho por encontrarme con todos, pero ni  
siquiera me di cuenta de eso... Viví por muchos años con una  
familia que me adoptó y crecí como una humana más.

- Pero ahora… tendrás una vida nueva… Eres Sailor Star  
Fighter.

- Si, y tengo que volver a aceptarlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando la  
princesa nos encomendó esa misión?

- Si, pero ahora las cosas son distintas, las Sailors del Sistema  
Solar están necesitando de su ayuda para derrotar a un enemigo  
incógnito.

- ¿Incógnito?

- Si, nadie sabe de quien se trata, ni la propia Reina Serena,  
alias Bombón…

- ¡Que nombrecito! ¿Por qué la llamas así?

Entonces, Seiya comenzó a relatarle a su hermana la historia de  
cómo Galaxia, poseída por el poder del Caos, arribó a la  
Tierra, con el objetivo de posesionarse de la última Semilla Estelar,  
perteneciente a Sailor Moon, y que resultó ser el Místico Cristal  
de Plata.

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella, verdad?

- La amo.

- Pero, hasta donde sé, ella es casada y tiene una hija, que  
es su protectora y mano derecha.

- Eva, debes ayudarme, se que de repente las cosas no andan bien  
entre Serena y su marido, tu como has vivido en la tierra, sabes más  
cosas que yo y me podrías ayudar.

- Lo siento hermano, pero yo creo que si ellos han luchado mucho  
por un amor y ahora lo están viviendo, no debes meterte… Mira,  
hagamos una cosa, me he hecho muy amiga de la recepcionista, es una  
chica, muy alegre y tiene hartos amigos, ¿por qué no salimos con  
ellos y así te olvidas de tus penas? Vamos Seiya… ¡Vamos a  
disfrutar lo linda que es la vida!

- Eva, pero tú siempre me apoyaste en todo...

- Pero ahora tal vez, tu estés equivocado, ven, vamos a  
disfrutar, somos jóvenes y viviremos como tales... Le hablaré a  
Fireball para que nos de su autorización.

Y así concretaron una salida para el sábado por la noche a una  
concurrida discoteca de Tokio.

- Bueno chicos, hoy es mi debut como DJ, a partir de este momento  
soy Dj Toshi.

Todos aplauden. La música comenzó a sonar. Toshiro, como buen  
fanático del estilo Techno, hizo levantar a un buen puñado de las  
personas concurridas hasta la pista de baile.

- Yumi, ¿quieres bailar...?

- Será un placer...

- Y tu Dawa, ¿quieres bailar…? Vamos a ser pareja en la  
película, ¿no?

- Bueno, Yaten...

- Y tu, hermana, ¿quieres bailar?

- No, no me gusta hacerlo, hazlo con Myuu…

- Myuu, ¿quieres bailar?

- No sé hacerlo bien... Pero acepto...

Eva estaba presionando a que su hermano Seiya se decidiera entre  
Chibiusa y Maya.

- Pero es que no quiero bailar si no esta Bombón...

- Yo no sé… Pero aquí te tienes que divertir, a ver, dime,  
¿con cuál de ellas te identificas más?

- Bueno, ¡con ninguna! ¡Bailaré contigo!

- ¡Esa no es la nota! La cosa… Bailas con Chibi o con  
Maya.

- A Maya le gusta el DJ...

- Entonces baila con Chibiusa, es la hija de tu Bombón y se  
dice que lo que se hereda no se hurta, así que te sentirás  
cómodo con ella.

- ¿Será cierto?

- ¡Yo nunca digo mentiras y tú lo sabes!

Seiya, algo tímido, tomó de la mano a Chibiusa y la llevó a la  
pista de baile.

- ¿Por qué me sacas a bailar de ésta manera? A una dama  
se le pide con formalidad.

- Déjate de formalidades, que eso no va contigo, eres  
arriesgada, ¿no?

- Si, pero...

- Pero nada, vamos, ¡vamos a divertirnos!

- Bueno... está bien, pero soy algo tonta en el baile…

Ese gesto era de su bombón. No por algo era su hija, pero su manera  
de pensar y de mirar eran de su rival, aún así... pareciese que  
encontraba afinidad con ella...

- Eva, ¿por qué estas tan sonriente y no vas a bailar...?  
¡Mira que conocí a unos brasileños muy agradables!

- NO hermano, no quiero, prefiero estar sola, y ver como mi  
gemelo se las ingenia con la Hija de la Reina.

- ¿Quieres hacerle el bajo?

- Tal vez, a una gemela nunca se le escapa una de su hermano…  
siempre da en el blanco...

Y mientras Toshiro hacía su debut en medio de aplausos y mucho ritmo,  
Seiya y Chibiusa dialogaban...

- Bailas muy bien, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

- Cuando salíamos con tu mamá…

- ¡Ah...!

- ¿Y tú dónde aprendiste a bailar bien? Me gusta tu  
forma de hacerlo, aparte ¿siempre vistes para la ocasión?

- Nada, siempre quiero guardar distancia de mi mamá, quiero  
ser mejor que ella, ¡quiero superarla!

- ¿Por qué odias a tu mamá?

- No la odio, la quiero muchísimo, ¡pero no soporto que sea  
tan infantil!

- Deberías aceptar a las personas tal y como son... Tu madre  
es una gran persona...

- Por eso la llamas bombón… ¿Te gusta acaso?

- Bueno...

- Es cierto, lo sospechaba, pero ella es mucho mayor que tú y  
aparte esta casada.

- ¡No hables así de Bombón!

- Si no te gusta como soy, entonces busca a otra pareja de baile.

Chibiusa se fue hacia donde estaba Eva, bastante molesta.

- Tu hermano siempre piensa en mi mamá, me da cólera...

- Entiéndelo, para él no fue fácil apartarse de ella...

- Pero, ¿por qué siento cólera?

- ¿No te gustará?

- ¡Para nada! No es mi tipo y es un inmaduro...

- Bueno...

Súbitamente, un apagón dejó inutilizables los equipos de sonido  
y las luces de la discoteca.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡No hice nada!

- Esto es obra de las malignas… ¿Qué querrán esta  
vez? Chicas transfórmense!

- ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

- ¡Poder del Cristal de Mercurio!

- ¡Poder del Cristal de Marte!

- ¡Poder del Cristal de Júpiter!

- ¡Poder del Cristal de Venus!

Unos momentos después, las cinco Scouts ya se encontraban listas para  
combatir.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No seas cobarde!

- ¡Fuego de Marte! - Entre sus manos, una esfera de  
fuego tomó forma. Sailor Mars pasó la bola de fuego a su mano  
derecha, y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, permitiendo que la luz  
que emanaba del fuego, iluminara el lugar.

De entre las tinieblas, surgió una extraña mujer, la misma que  
Chibiusa vio el día que se transformó por primera vez.

- ¡Eres tú!

- ¡Vengo a acabar con toda Sailor Scout que exista en el  
Universo y la Dinastía de la Luna será mía! No permitiré que  
nazca la legendaria Sailor Cosmos, ¡así que ya llego la hora de su  
final!

FIN 


	11. Como en un Lejano Horizonte

Capítulo XI: "Como en un Lejano Horizonte"

- ¿Debemos transformarnos? - Dijo Chelsea, sacando a  
sus hermanas de sus pensamientos.

- Debemos hacerlo, las Sailor Scouts están solas y no pueden  
contra el enemigo...

- Está bien.

Seiya y sus hermanos estaban observando la voluntad de sus hermanas para  
querer ayudar a las Inner Senshies, y les entregaron sus plumas de  
transformación

- ¡Toma esto Eva, y ve!

- Misha, gracias por salvarme la vida. Te devuelvo la pluma...  
¡es tuya!

- Aunque nunca quisiste luchar, lo debes hacer, te ayudaré en  
lo que pueda, Chelsea.

Eva, Misha y Chelsea se transformaron en Sailor Star Figther, Healer y  
Maker.

- Regresamos de un pasado que nos margino de una lucha...

- Y ahora, debemos cumplir con nuestra misión...

- Y derrotaremos al mal, por el Poder de las Estrellas...

Entonces, el Fantasma de la Oscuridad adopta forma humanoide y se  
presenta ante las Star Senshies, en actitud desafiante.

- Así que han regresado después de casi veinte años.  
Pero aún no están preparadas para luchar, ¡quiero verlas en  
acción! - De la punta de sus dedos se disparan rayos de  
energía negativa que impactan en las Star Senshies, quienes caen al  
suelo, víctimas de la magnitud.

- ¡Sailor Stars!

- Si pudiera ayudarlas...

- Voy a intentar convocar al Fuego de Marte - Adopta  
posición de concentración - ¡Fuego de Marte! - La  
energía deshace las ataduras de las Inner Senshies, quienes quedan en  
libertad.

- ¡Por fin estamos libres! ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

- ¡Boomerang de Trueno de Jupiter!

En el ínterin de los ataques, esquivados con cierta dificultad, el  
Fantasma de la Oscuridad huye, no sin heridas, pero en su escape, es  
interceptado por Tuxedo Mask.

- ¡Deja que las niñas vivan en paz y tengan una vida  
normal...! ¡Por fin te atrape!

- ¡Aurora Boreal de la Luna!

El fantasma desaparece, pero la gente aún sigue inconsciente. De  
nuevo aparece la mujer que vio Chibiusa.

- Ya era hora de verte, Endimión, y a ti, Conejo, pero veo que  
no están solos, tienen a esas malditas nuevas Senshies que los  
ayudan, pero si creen que este es mi fin, se equivocan, muy pronto  
conocerán el método que utilizaré para destruir el Imperio  
Lunar, y ya será muy tarde!

- ¡Y porque no te enfrentas cara a cara cobarde!

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo! Pero son demasiado torpes para darse  
cuenta...

- Pues íbamos a ver a una tal Nadesko...

- De la Facultad de Diseño, donde trabaja Setsuna.

- ¿Setsuna? ¿Trabajando aquí, en la universidad?¡Hace  
años que no la veía! - Comentó Serena a su hija.

- Pero si la quieres ver, tienes que pedir un pase especial.

- Creo que tenemos que irnos, Chibiusa, parece que aquí no  
vamos a encontrar a esa tal Nadesko.

- ¡Pero si la vi por aquí!

- ¿Ver a una tal Nadesko?

- Si, es que esa mujer estudia en esta Universidad y es la  
posible reencarnación de Metallya o la Reina Beryl, aún así es  
necesario saber la identidad de esa mujer, no se que querrá  
atacándonos, pero debemos buscarla.

- Avisaré a las demás.

- No es necesario que alarmes a todos, mamá, creo que mientras  
menos sepan que andamos detrás del enemigo, mejor.

- Está bien, como desees... pero ten cuidado.

- Si...

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Seiya platicaba frivolidades con dos  
estudiantes.

- ¿Así que la conoces y le dices Bombón? ¡Vaya apodo!

- Y la hija, ¿me la puedes presentar? ¡Serena siempre se  
olvida de darme el número de celular de esa linda chiquilla!

- No te recomiendo que la trates… Es una de las chicas más  
pesadas que he conocido.

- ¿No será que te gusta?

- No es mi tipo, prefiero a las chicas algo más mayores...  
Chibiusa es una niña, no llega ni a los 16 años.

- Pero a mi parecer, a ella no le gusta salir con chicos tan  
chicos... este es un correo electrónico que me mandó y si parece  
que desea salir conmigo...

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Su mamá se va a amargar y su papá...  
ni que decir!

- ¿Celoso?

- No... es que quiero a esa niña como una hermanita menor...

- ¿Será cierto eso?

En eso, Chibiusa llega junto al grupo.

- Seiya, ya le dije a mamá acerca de lo que sucede... hay que  
reunir a las demás para avisarles, vayámonos de aquí...

Ambos van hasta el carro de Seiya, no sin antes de que éste se  
despida de sus amigos. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro, el joven condujo  
el automóvil hasta casa de Myuu.

- ¿Por qué ahora el enemigo ha decidido revelar su rostro?

- Tal vez quiere que la encontremos o jugar a las escondidas con  
nosotras…

- Quizás eso no sea cierto… - Respondió Eva,  
mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

De pronto, entra Chelsea con un periódico en la mano.

- He decidido buscar trabajo...

- Y ¿en qué piensas trabajar, si se puede saber?

- Pues, como Secretaria Jurídica… no en vano sé tres  
idiomas: inglés, francés y alemán.

- Pero estamos en Japón...

- No sean ignorantes chicas, el inglés es muy comercial.  
Además creo que con eso podré trabajar ¡y conseguir muchos  
chicos que quieran salir conmigo...!

- Yo estoy presionando a Taiki para que me ayude con lo del  
Instituto de Robótica, el examen de ingreso es bien difícil.

- Él es una gran persona, aunque aún no lo conozcas bien,  
sé que te ayudará mucho… es muy inteligente.

Mientras el grupo platicaba, Chibiusa y Seiya llegan.

- Chicos, creo que ya se dónde podemos encontrar a la mujer...

- Estudia en la Facultad de Diseño de la Universidad de Tokio.

- Pero es una mujer medio rara, cuando apenas la ví en la  
biblioteca, desapareció sin dejar rastro... y la buscamos en el  
pabellón de Derecho y nadie nos dio razón alguna.

- ¿Por qué una de nuestras hermanas no va a estudiar a la  
Universidad de Tokio?

- Quisiera hacerlo, pero no acabe la preparatoria.

- Igual yo...

- Pero eso significaría dejar de estudiar para Robótica...  
- Respondió Misha, ante la mirada expectante que todos le  
clavaron de repente.

- Es la única forma de que alguien de nosotros que pueda  
estudiar una carrera Universitaria se infiltre para averiguar mejor a  
esa extraña mujer. Nosotros tres tampoco acabamos secundaria, y  
aunque quisiéramos es, imposible ingresar a la Universidad.

- Y no hay cursos de extensión, para el público…  
¡tal vez mediante ese programa si podemos estudiar!

- ¡Buena idea!

- Se que enseña diseño una amiga de mamá, se llama  
Setsuna Meioh, y bueno, creo que dicta clases de diseño para  
aficionados...

- Buena idea, ¡me matricularé en el curso!

- Iré con ella para que no le pase nada - Añade  
Kenji, abrazándola.

- Pero la cosa es que alguno de nosotros sea estudiante  
permanente de la Universidad...

- Está bien, muchachos, iré yo.

- ¡Bravo Misha! - Clamaron los demás, casi al  
unísono, al oír la aceptación de la chica.

- Pero eso si, averigüen de los famosos cursos de extensión  
en diferentes especialidades, a ver si podemos mantener a la mujer  
acorralada.

Amy ingresa al salón, con un vaso de limonada.

- Chicos... los escuché y creo que puedo ayudarlos… Acabo  
de ser nombrada Docente Auxiliar en la Facultad de Biología de la  
Universidad de Tokio. Tendré a mi cargo un curso de Extensión de  
Medicina Natural.

- Interesante. Cuente conmigo para el curso, señora Mizuno.

- Señora Amy, me gustaría asistir a su curso, pero usted  
sabe, yo trabajo casi todo el día...

- Hablaré con Serena para que te de un tiempo... Creo que con  
esto de la búsqueda del enemigo, te dejara ir.

Entonces, Amy vuelve a la cocina, en un momento, vuelve con una charola  
con varios vasos de vidrio y una jarra llena de limonada.

Sin embargo, en otro lado del mundo:

- Vamos Jade, tenemos que viajar a Japón lo antes posible  
- Dijo una apresurada Michiru a su hija.

- ¿Por qué? Aquí en Francia vivimos bien.

- Recibí un correo de una amiga de por allá y desea vernos  
urgente...

- Pero allí te vas a encontrar con...

- Lo sé. Hace quince años que no la veo y no creo que me  
perdone después de todo lo que ha pasado...

- Dime, ¿acaso te quería más que como una simple amiga?

- Al parecer si, y no me perdonó cuando le dije que estaba  
enamorada de tu padre y esperaba un hijo suyo.

- Mamá, han pasado muchos años y una amistad tan sincera  
como aquella, no creo que se eche a perder. Aparte, ella se ve que es  
una buena joven y no soy quien para juzgarla, pero creo que ya habrá  
encontrado la felicidad.

- Ojala que así sea.

De el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón:

- Ania, por fin llegamos a Japón. Espero que ahora podamos  
conocer a la tía de la que tanto te hable... - Le comentó  
Barduck a su acompañante.

- Esas son utopías, papá, ¿cómo va a existir una  
Princesa de la Luna y todo ese rollo de que tú eres Apolo, su  
hermano...? - Le respondió, con un tono de incredulidad en la  
voz.

- Antes de morir, mi madre, Selene, me encomendó que  
buscáramos a su hija, la abandonó porque era demasiado joven para  
cuidarla y la dejó en un orfanato de Boston. Después, cuando quiso  
recogerla, le dijeron que a la niña se la habían llevado a  
Japón, adoptada por una familia de ese país - Mira, en  
todos estos años, ya hubieras encontrado a tu hermana... Resígnate  
papá... Aparte, ¿por qué la quieres buscar? Y si existiese,  
¿a ella le importaría?

- Hace más de quince años que recobré la memoria de  
quien soy en realidad, fue cuando mamá me dijo que ella era la  
re-encarnación de la Reina Serenity de la Luna y que la vida de mi  
hermana y las Sailor Scouts estaban en peligro, pero poco después...  
Nunca la oí hablar del tema más… Y cuando la fui a ver,  
había fallecido. En todo el mundo la busqué, fue allí cuando  
conocí a tu madre, nos enamoramos y naciste tú, pero el destino  
fue tan cruel, que... es momento de que sepas que tu madre no murió  
en el parto, sino que por defenderme a ti y a mi, arriesgó su vida en  
una batalla contra una mujer llamada Nadesko, que decía ser la  
enviada del Negaverso, para atacar el futuro del Imperio Lunar, allí  
tu madre supo mi realidad y bueno, murió. Tú creciste conmigo,  
viajando, ahora que ya tienes casi 15 años, es hora de que nos  
establezcamos aquí y hagamos una nueva vida.

- Está bien papá, si tu mayor deseo está en encontrar a  
tu hermana, yo estoy contigo - respondió, mientras abrazaba  
tiernamente a su padre.

Unos momentos más tarde, ambos, padre e hija, se encontraban frente a  
una posada.

- Si, buenos días, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

- Buscamos un lugar donde podemos hospedarnos mi hija y yo.

- No lo sé. Si la señorita Haruka Tenou se retira, esta  
hospedería tendrá una habitación libre. Antes no.

- ¡Haruka Tenou! ¡La campeona mundial de automovilismo!  
¡Es mi ídolo, quiero conocerla!!

- Ania... esas cosas son de muchachos...

- ¡Por favor, papá...!

- Bueno, pero lo que se dice de esa señorita…

- Así que esta niña desea conocerme... - Replicó  
imponente la voz de Haruka, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- ¿Usted es Haruka Tenou?

- La misma - Estrechan sus manos.

- Se le ve distinta, ahora lleva el cabello largo y se le ve una  
joven muy bella.

- Gracias… - Responde, algo cortante - La  
cuenta por favor - Dirigiéndose a la hospedera.

- Enseguida, señorita.

- A este hombre lo he visto antes, pero no se en donde...  
- Pensó Haruka, buscando en vano en recuerdos antiguos.

- Esa muchacha me es familiar. Se parece a la Princesa que  
conocí mil años atrás, en mi otra vida - Pensó  
Barduck, detallando a Haruka.

FIN


	12. Un Reencuentro Inevitable

Capítulo XII: "Un Reencuentro Inevitable"

"El destino ha de ser el mismo, si tú no te empeñas en cambiarlo".

- ¡Tú eres Itzhel, la Princesa de Urano! -  
Exclamó Barduck.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Replicó Haruka, sorprendida  
por la afirmación del hombre.

- De tu pasado, digo, de nuestro pasado... ¿No me recuerdas?  
Soy Apolo, el hermano mayor de la Princesa Serena.

- De verdad que está loco, ¿eh?

- No lo estoy, mira, yo pensé que el Cristal de Plata no me  
haría recordar nada, pero me equivoque, es maravilloso vivir otra vez  
y esta vez le voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre. Voy a  
buscar a mi hermana.

- Mire, no sé… Pero igualmente me suena familiar lo que usted  
dice... Déjeme averiguarlo y lo vengo a buscar.

- Se dará cuenta de que no estoy mintiéndole, señorita.

Ania los observaba, pareciese que entre ellos dos se estableciese una  
dudosa química.

- Papá, ¿por qué te empeñas en que Haruka es la mujer  
que amaste durante mil años?

- Hija, Itzhel y su hermano Erial, vivían en el planeta Urano  
durante el Milenio de Plata. Yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero yo no  
era correspondido, estaba enamorada de otro hombre. El Rey Endymion,  
pero cuando empezó la batalla contra el Negaverso, ella, muy  
malherida, entregó sus poderes a su hermano gemelo, y este se  
volvió mujer por los poderes de Urano. La Princesa murió. Recuerdo  
que cuando quise socorrerla, ella me dijo que nunca más volvería a  
amar a un hombre.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que es ella? Que yo sepa, a  
ella… no le gustan los hombres. Lo sé por una biografía suya  
no publicada. Supe que siempre estuvo enamorada de una mujer llamada  
Michiru, pero que la dejo por un hombre.

- Mi corazón me dice que es ella… pero estoy muy  
confundido, por eso también, en mi antigua vida, conocí a una  
mujer llamada Ameria, con la cual tuve un hijo, pero ella murió  
embarazada en la batalla.

- Entonces Ameria era mi madre...

- si, pero nunca lo supo, yo la lastime al no estar enamorado de  
ella...y porla forma en como dio su vida por mi dice mucho ..pero lo mas  
hermosos que me pudo dar esres tu, mi querida Ania, que al reencarnar  
pudiste vivir y ya eres una señorita de 14 años!!

- Pero tu mayor sueño era que Itzhel te corresponda...

- Ojala que si, pero el brillo de sus ojos me dice todo lo  
contrario, además aquel aire no era de mi princesa, sino es de Eriol,  
su hermano…

- ¡Que cosas dices, papá! ¡Tiene que ser Itzhel, si es  
una mujer!

- Hay cosas que no podrías entender, pero en fin, creo que la  
princesa a la que yo ame, le entregó sus poderes a su hermano, para  
que pudiera salvar a Endymion y al Universo de el mal, y fue así como  
Eriol se transformó en Itzhel, y Eriol siempre estuvo enamorado de  
Marina, la princesa de Neptuno.

- Entonces, no te hagas ilusiones padre, es Erial, y no la mujer  
que tú amas.

- Deben vivir dos personas en el cuerpo de una, ¡esto debe ser  
obra del Negaverso! Vamos Ania, es ahora o nunca, debemos encontrar a tu  
tía, la Princesa Lunar.

Y en otro lado...

- Artemis, ¿recuerdas cuando teníamos nuestras antiguas  
formas? - Comentó una nostálgica Luna al albino gato que la  
acompañaba.

- Claro, pero recuerda que no debemos hablar de ello.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque mientras la Princesa no se convierta en Neo Reina, no  
podremos volver a adoptar aquella forma.

- ¡Pero esto es un hechizo del Negaverso! ¡Ya lo acabamos y  
aún seguimos siendo gatos- Tal vez nos quedemos así para  
siempre.

- No seas pesimista, sabes, no solo recuerdo aquel pasado…  
También recuerdo al Príncipe Apolo…

- ¿El hermano de la Princesa?

- Si… ¿Podrá haber revivido como nosotros?  
- No creo. Además, la Princesa nunca lo conoció y sólo  
pudo resucitar a los seres que más amaba.

- Pero él la quería a ella, lástima que tuvo que  
refugiarse en otro lugar para salvar a su madre y hermana.

- Se que vivió con los príncipes de Urano, pero de allí  
no supe más.

- ¿Los príncipes de Urano? Ni me acordaba de ellos... Itzel  
y Eriol, ¡pero que tonta soy! Haruka debe ser Itzel… ¿Pero su  
hermano?

- Puede ser que al igual que nuestras formas humanas, este  
esperando el momento en que Serena asuma como Neo Reina para revivir.

- A mi me parece que ya revivió… Y que Eriol y su hermana  
comparten el mismo cuerpo…

- ¡¿Que Eriol y su hermana comparten el mismo cuerpo?!  
¡Eso imposible!

- Debe ser de aquellos deseos por los cuales la Princesa  
accedió a que nosotros revivamos en la tierra.

- ¿Deseos, ó condiciones…?

- Exacto. El Negaverso pidió algunas condiciones a cambio de  
ser derrotado.

- Entonces, ¡la Princesa pidió que vivamos como gatos!

- Con lo que era ella... si.

- Pero le podemos pedir que rompa con sus condiciones…

- Aún no... Mientras Serena no asuma su posición como  
Reina, no podemos pedirle nada, suficiente con los problemas que tiene  
ahora - Respondió finalmente la gata negra, retirándose del  
lugar.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio...

- Por fin Jade… ¡llegamos a Tokio! ¡Vuelvo a ver mi  
país después de muchos años! - Clamó a gran voz, y  
con felicidad Michiru, a su hija.

- Pero, no vayas a dar tu dirección a nadie... no quiero ver a  
esa mujer cerca de ti.

- La tendrás que ver, pero ya he puesto los límites y ahora  
ella tiene que entenderme a mí.

- Y yo estaré contigo...

Mientras tanto, aparecen Setsuna y Hotaru, la última luce como si  
tuviera 14 años.

- ¡Hotaru!

- ¡Jade! ¡Michiru...!

- ¡A los años! No han cambiado nada ustedes dos…

- Yo... bueno volví a tener la edad que me correspondía y  
ahora vivo con Setsuna, y me llevo muy bien con ella  
- Y, ¿han visto a las demás?

- Setsuna vio a Serena estudiando Derecho, y a su hija, Rini,  
aunque bueno, ella luce distinta y todo ha cambiado… si te lo  
explicara.  
- Cuéntenmelo...

Setsuna le explicó todo lo que sucedió en esa semana y de cómo  
habían aparecido nuevos enemigos.

- Entonces, sucede puede que hayamos perdido nuestros  
poderes…

- Si, es cierto, mi pluma trasformadora ya no tiene el brillo de  
esto.  
- ¿Y ahora quienes luchan?

- Son las hijas de las Sailors y unas jóvenes que las ayudan.

- Bueno, creo... que es hora de que me lleves a verlas de  
nuevo...

- Yo también, quiero conocerlas.

- Y yo quiero ver a Rini, aunque haya nacido antes del siglo XXX,  
debe seguir siendo la misma.

El grupo platicaba animadamente, poniéndose al tanto de sucesos, sin  
percatarse de que una mujer las observaba.

- Ya se reunieron más de las Senshis… Debo reforzar mis  
poderes.

FIN


	13. La poderosa Cósmica sailor neptune

EL despertar de la poderosa Cósmica sailor neptune

Cuando Barduck despertó al siguiente DIA...

Barduck: Ania, mi querida hija, como has amanecido??.Queeeeeeeeee!!! Donde esta la mocosa!!

Y en un lugar apartado del hotel campestre...

Haruka: Mira Ania, este es un modelo 2005 de la marca Toyota!!!

Ania: Esta bellísimo!!! Me enseñas a conducirlo???

Haruka: Tal vez.

Ana: Di que si, me encanta correr autos como tu y sobretodo modelos antiguos.

Haruka: veamos si tu padre lo permite...

Ania: Allí esta...Papa, papa, Haruka me quiere enseñar a conducir!!! Por favor dame permiso!!!

Barduck: No.

Ania: Por favor, papa, ya tengo 14 años y medio.

Barduck: Bueno, si la señorita Tenou esta contigo , si.

Ania( abrazando a su padre) : Gracias papa, eres lo máximo.

Haruka ( alejándose para mirar al horizonte): Creo que no debo volver a Tokio, aquí mi vida es mas tranquila y..No se..Tal vez sea mejor no encontrarme con las demás.

Barduck( acercándose) : Se podría saber de quien estas hablando???

Haruka: No me gusta decir mis intimidades a nadie!!!!

Barduck : No lose, pero una joven tan linda como tu, no debe tener un mal pasado, mira si no me deseas decir nada, te respeto, pero si deseas a alguien que te escuche, aquí estaré.

Haruka: Barduck... si , si deseo q alguien me escuche...me encuentro muy confundida...

Barduck : Dime...

Haruka: Vengo de una familia desintegrada, mis padres nunca se casaron y cada quien hizo su vida en diferente lugares del mundo, y yo me crié con un abuelo...siempre anduve en busca de cariño y el amor de una familia..pero...aunque mi abuelo me daba todo, nunca pude ser feliz y decidí ser yo misma mi padre y mi madre, por eso adopte una conducta masculina en mi adolescencia para suplir aquella carencia de afecto que tenia mi corazón , pero nunca pensé que aquella conducta me llevaría a conocer a una joven que era casi idéntica a mi, se llamaba Michiru y estaba en mi misma escuela, me enamore perdidamente de ella y pareciera que ella me correspondía también , pero nuestros destinos se separaron y ella se fue a Francia donde conoció a un tipo que la abandono estando ella embarazada, ahí supe que ella no era para mi y por eso decidí vivir retirada , de vez en cuando voy a algunas carreras de auto, pero nada mas, no se donde puede estar mi verdadera felicidad.

Barduck : Tu historia es casi parecida ala mía..Yo también sufrí de niño , mi madre murió cuñado yo tenia 8 años y antes d morir me confeso que tenia una hermana a quien buscar..Mi madre se llamaba Selene, no se si ese nombre te resulte familiar.

Haruka: Es el nombre de la princesa de la luna!!!! Pero Dios mío que cosas dije!!!

Barduck : Yo soy el hermano de la princesa Selene , que murió en el caos del Dark Kindom ene l milenio de plata.Soy el príncipe Apolo, protector de los caballeros del sistema solar y amigo de tu hermano Eriol, el príncipe de Urano.

Haruka: Eriol??? Mi hermano!!!! Pero si el soy yo.,...ya ves , ya ves, me encuentro confundida...

Barduck : No, tu confusión se debe a que en el lejano milenio de plata , antes de que la princesa muriese, tu hermana Itzel le entrego los poderes a su hermano para q salvase a su gran amor Endimión, pero todo fue en vano..Ella murió y el príncipe convertido en mujer también, ya que hicieron uso de la formula prohibida..Y cuando la princesa decidió resucitar a todos los seres q ella amaba ..El Caos permito que algunos seres resucitasen en sus verdaderas formas, pero otros no...Como en tu caso..tu llevas el cuerpo de mi amada Itzel y el alma valiente de Eriol.Pero hay una forma de que se rompa el hechizo, cuando la princesa haya alcanzado el poder de Neo reina Serena y los cristales de cada planeta se fusionen , allí si doran volver todos a la normalidad .y entonces podrás volver a ser feliz.

Haruka: Ya lo recuerdo todo.quiero volver a ser Itzel..tal ves asi sea feliz...

Barduck : Estamos en una cruel batlla contra el mal y mientras eso no acabe, lamentablemente la reina no podra despertar.

Haruka: Y hay mas secretos ennel milenio de plata???

Barduck : Hay miles de secretos...que conviene revelaros antes de que el caos recupere la memoria de los recuerdos perdidos.

Haruka: El caos resucito sin recordar mucho??

Barduck: Esa es una gran ventaja...mientras no se recuerde la verdad sobre el legendario reino lunar, podemos atacar facilmente al Caos.

haruka: pero ya no tengo mis poderes...

Barduck : Porque sailor uranus desaprecio de tu cuerpo y ha entrado en el cristal de plata de la reina, asi que tiene q despertar el alma pua que llevara el espirtu de uranus.

Haruka: Ahora te creo, eres Apolo.

Y en casa de Serena...

Serena: Michiru???? Es una alegria verte despues de tanto tiempo!!!

Michiru : Usted no ha cambiado nada princesa, sigue con ese sentido del humor que la caracteriza.

Serena: No me halagues

Setsuna: Michiru volvio porque tiene que resolver asuntos con Haruka.

Serena: Hablando de ella..no la hemos visto desde hace mas de diez años.

Setsuna: debe estar en algun lugar...sientio su presencia.

Michiru: Pero tengo miedo de que me reproche por lo que paso...( señala a su hija Jade)

Lita: Pero .un error lo comete cualquiera...

Raye: No es un error, Michiru se enamoro como cualquier mujer y tuvo una hija...haruka debe saaber que el ser mujer siempre va a estar presente..acaso no lo es ella tambien???

Setsuna: Ella es muy diferente a todas nosotras.

Lita: No lo es, solo deb estar confundida, ademas no sabemos cual fue su pasado...

Michiru: Tuvo una infancia muy tragica( les cuenta todas la historia de Haruka) Y bueno..es por eso que es asi.

Serena: Que triste...pero me imagino que ya va encontrado su felicidad.

Mina : Espremos que si.

En la preparatoria Jubban...

Chibiusa: Hace dias que el enemigo no nos ataca, habra desaparecido???

Maya: No creo para mi debe estar tramando algo.

Myuu: Tal vez con la llegada de la señora Michiru, que fue sailor Neptune, este preparando algo peor...tal vez desahacerse de llas y de las futuras outher sailors.

Yumi: Debemos encontrar amlas outher sailor antes de que el enemigo las halle y las aniquile!!!!

Toshiro( acercandose) : He consulatdo alas cartas y me han dicho que estan muy cerca, pero ma pistas no les puedo dar...

Kenjí: tal vez el cristal de plata las rastree y las encuentre.

Chibiusa: Estan locos!!! El cristal de plata no debe estar en nuestras manos, que tal si el enemigo las encuentra mientras estamos peleando???

Dawa: Si tienes razón, debemos elaborar un plan.

( Toca el timbre de recreo y salen todos)

En el tercer año...

Eva: Presiento que algo malo esta x suceder.

Chelsea: Dejate de presentimientos y sal , son solo10 minutos!!!

Seiya(acercandose) : Hermanas, las chicas quieren verlas.

Taiki : Les digo que pasen???

Eva: Si, justo quiero habalr con ellas.

Yaten : Que se traeran entre manos???

Al cabo de un rato...

Chibiusa: Y eso es todo...

Eva: Es un asunto muy delicado, creo que debemos empezar por pedir prestado un pedazo del cristal de plata..no creo que un pedazito tenga tanto poder.

Dawa: Puede ser...

Toshiro : Y no creo que eso afecte a nadie.

Yumi : Please, Rini, pidele un pedazo del cristal a tu mama.

chibiusa: Vamos ala casa y alli se lo pedimos todos juntos.

Pero en el reino oscuro...

metallia : ha aparecido el principe Apolo y recuerda todo su pasado y encima ha encontrado ala princesa Itzel y le ha dicho el secreto de su origen...no me conviene q ambos esten juntos y que el hechizo desaparezca, debo desparecer primero alas sailors...pero algo mas facil y de un solso tiro..destruir el cristal de plat, sim lo destruyo..jamas existira el imperio lunar...ven Beryl, tienes una mision que cumplir.

En casa de Serena...

Srena: Chicos que bueno que ya llegaron...

Lita: Estabamos habalndo mucho de ustedes

Mina: Les contabamos que ya son unos grandes heroes.

Michiru : Es increible que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten tuvieran sus gemelas, se les ven tan monas y listas...

Setsuna: ellos nos e amilana por no tener poderes y auna si ayudan a que las sailors tengan unas buenas batallas.

Chibiusa: Mil disculpas si interrumpo esta conversacion, pero hay algo que les tengo que decir, necesitmaos unpequeño pedazo del cristal de plata para poder ubicar alas nuevas sailors, ya que como sabran la configuraciuon del universo ha dado lugar a que los poderesde cada planeta sean otorgados a la siguiente generacion..

Yumi: Si el mal las encuentra y las destruye estaremos peor.

Serena: No puedo darles el cristal de plata..es muy poderoso y no lo sabran manejar!!!

Chibiusa: es la unica forma de salvar alas guerreras exteriores!!!!!

Setsuna: Hay otra forma de ubicarlas, cada guerrera tiene una descendecia verdad???? entonces quien poseea una descendencia directa con las sailor del pasado, presente y futuro es aquella q tiene el poder.

Chibiusa: Pero..ustedes notiene hijas ...

Michiru: Yo tengo una ...ven Jade...a ella se le aprecio el signo de neptuno al poco tiempo de llegar al Japon.

( Aparece una joven de 15 años, a Michiru, pero con los cabellos rubios y recogidos por una trenza)

Myuu: Es...

Diana: es...la princesa de neptuno del futuro...la guardiana del neptuno de cosmos!!!

Setsuna( mirando los ojos al cielo) : No puedo seguir oculatando mas mi secreto..pero ahora no Setsuna...esperate unos dias mas y revelaras q tu tambien tienes una hija.

Pero en ese insatnte...

Beryl : Que bueno que las encuentreo reunidas, entregenme el cristal de plata!!

Setsuna: Nadesko!!!!! Tu eres...

Beryl : La antigua reina beryl reencaranada y si no me entregan el cristal, el mal volverá a esparcirse en este mundo evitando q el reino lunar renazca.

Serena: eso no lo permitiremos!!!!

Beryl : Ay princesita, sigues siendo la tonta de siempre, si no me entregan el cristal con los poderes que sobran ..nunca ma verán las caras de sus seres queridos!!!!

Chibiusa: Sobre nuestro cadáver...Poder de la luna..transformación!!!

Myuu: Poder de mercurio...transformación!!!

Maya: Poder de Marte ..transformación!!

Yumi: Poder de Júpiter ...transformación!!!

Dawa: Poder de Venus ..transformación!!!! Eva: Poder estelar de la fuerza ..transformación!!!

Chelsea: Poder estelar de curación..transformación!!!

Misha: Poder estelar de creación transformación!!!!!!

Pero...

Beryl : ataque de la oscuridad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( todas las sailors vuelven a su estado normal)

Todos: No puede ser!!!!! Beryl : Y ahora que pueden hacer?????

Jade: Atacame a mi si puedes...( en oración) Por favor cristal de plata, dame los poderes necesriao para poder ayudarlas...

( De repente ante todos se aparece el espíritu de sailor Neptune...

neptune: jade, he escuchado tus suplicas y por tu valentía, el cristal de alta te devuelve los poderes perdidos con un unos mas evolucionados, a ver di..Poder cósmico de neptuno..dame el poder!!!!! ( desaparece)

jade : Poder cósmico de neptuno...transformación!!!!

Y a la vista de todos, una aurora tapa los ojos de beryl, mientras q los demás presencias n como Jade se transforma en la legendaria Cósmica Sailor Neptune.


	14. Vamos ania , es tu oportunidad

**Capitulo 13: "vamos ania , es tu oportunidad"**

_El poder abrasador de el espejo acuatico de neptuno hizo ver la verdadera realidad del enemigo_...

- no ,¡¡¡ no me hagas ver mi verdadero yo!!!!

- si, quieres que te deje en paz, deja de buscar el cristal de plta.

- lo hare, lo hare.

_Metallia desaparece y una cansada jade cae inconsciente en el suelo..._

- jade , hija mia...¿te encuentras bien?

- que paso, mama . No recuerdo nada.

- es mejor asi _(la abraza)_

Todos se retiran de la pieza y serena se queda a solas con su hija...

- mama, ahora pudiste ver que somos capaces de controlar el cristal de plta.

- no creo que eso suceda hija mia.

- mama. Es necesario que derrotemos de una vez ala enemigo, por favor ¡te suplico que me des una oportunidad!

-esta bien, pero solo una vez, espero que logres despertar a todas las guerreras del sistema exterior.

- confia en mi.

_A la mañana siguiente ..._

- hola eva, hola chelsea¿han visto a chibiusa?

- salio hacia la escuela temprano, seiya.

- voy para alla.

- tanta prisa, mira mejor esperate que llegue y habalas con ella.

- necesito hacerlo ahora.

- oye, te estoy notando muy raro...¿sera cierto que estas interesado en ela?

- chelsea , otra vez con tus juegos.pues no, no me gusta esa chiquilla caprichosa.

_Ante la respuesta ambas hermanas se rien._

Seiya ante aquella 2tonta" respuestas e fue de allli, tomo las llaves del auto yse dirigio al salon del billar de lita.

- hola seuya¡que te trae por aqui!

- hola kenji¿porque no fuiste a la escuela?

- me sentia algo maly decidi quedarme a cargo del negocio familiar.

- ojala te vaya bien.

-eso espero.

_De repente entra una joven de cabellos como la arena , deteniendo sus motocicleta frente a la tienda...iba acompañada de una niña que se quedo afuera.._

- hola¿me alquilas una hora del juego "crossower"?

- a nombre de quien emito el recibo...

- de haruka tenou...

_Kenji se quido mirandola un rato. Su madre le habia hablado mucho de ella y ahora la conocia en persona. Seiya tambien se sorprendiod everla, relamente habian pasado muchos años..._

_- _hola haruka, acaso no te acuerdas de mi?? Soy yo, seiya kou.

- queee!!! Estas bromeandome???

- para nada!!

_Haruka se detuvo frente a ambos chicos, y si, relamente el joven de cabellos oscuros era seiya, pero ¿porque se veia casi igual a como lod ejo ir?_

_- _lo que sucede es que en nuestro planeta pasaon solo 2 años y regresamos a la tierra para encontrar als verdaderas sailor star, nuestras hermanas que murieron cuando galaxia reto a nuestra princesa.

- increible, pero...me supongo que ahora no pelearas por bombon..ummm, mejor dicho, serena.

- no, eso ya forma parte de mipasado, ahora tengo qe seguir ayudando amis hermanas q se agan perfectas guerreras, de alli volveremos anuestro planeta-si es que sigue existiendo-.

- pero porque lo dices...

- ¿acaso no abes que el caos volvio anacer?

- si , lo se , por eso vuelvo para ver a serena y alas muchachas.

_Los ojos de haruka se tornaron tristes y derramo una gota de lagrima frente a los jovenes._

_- _mira, si deseas puedes hablar con mi madre, que esta en la sala de la casa, ella te lo explicara mejor todo.

- ¿quien es tu madre?

- makoto kino.

- prefiero hacerlo despues, aunque ahora quisera...

- haz lo que te dicte tu corazon, haruka.

- esta bien. Pero ven hacia el frente, hay una chica que cuida mi moto, diganle que entre y que nos e quede afuera.

- esta bien.

_Kenji salio hacia afuera y al ver a ania , la invito a que pase adentro._

_- _hola, haruka me dice que te distraigas un rato jugando en los videogames

- no me interesan los videogames!!!!

- oye, no seas tan insipida, dime eres "hija" de haruka???

- quisera serlo, ella es mi idolo y una gran amiga, pero...se como es...y nunca seria mi madre¡ ni en sueños!

- entonces quien eres???

- me llamo ania.

- yo soy kenji, el hijo del dueño, si deseas te invito una copa de gaseosa...

- me ves cara de tonta, acaso???

- no, no. Te veo como lo q eres una chica muy linda, aunque te vistas como ...

- un marimacho!!!!

- no te loq uise decir exactamente asi.

- bueno, si e visto asi, es porque la moda de haruka, me impresiona y quiero ser como ella, valiente sin temores, ni miedos.

- bueno, entonces, sera mejor que te quedes afuera.

- no, no es necesario, acepto la gaseosa, pero yo pago.

_Seiya se reia detras a grandes carcajadas...nunca una chica pagaba la cuenta..._

- asi que eres de canada??

- si, estoy aca porque mi padre anda buscando a una hermana que nunca conocio.

-y , el donde esta???

- buscando en los diarios y los registros civiles de todo tokio.

- y como asi te encontraste con haruka????

- esta hospedada en el mismo hotel.

- oye, porque tantas preguntas, seiya???

- no lose, es que no soloe res algo rara, sino que tambien te pareces a alguien...

- no me parezco anadie, soy unica.

- mejor no digo nada.

-y te parece si jugamos unpartido de crossower????

- me encantaria.

Y el tiempo corrio, seiya y kenji iban ganado, pero ania no se dejaba, era la tipica chcia norteamericana, que se las sabe todas y en el segundo tiempo era la vencedora.

- eres muy buena.

- no es nada.

Iba el tercer set, cuando de repente...

- una maquina de crossower, por favor.

-¡eres tu nadesko!!!!!!

- me conoces????

-claro, si eres...el enemigo...

- chiquillladas!!!!! Dame una maquina , pero ya, que tengo que volver a la universidad.

Kenji, ania y seuya observaron que nadesko kitagawa tenia una conducta distinta, sius ojos brillban de forma diferente y se concentraba subitamente en el juego, pareciese que esta no fuera la identidad del enemigo...

- gane, gane!!!!!

-son 100 yenes.

- aqui tienes..pero ay, ay...otra vez ese dolor de cabeza!!!!!!!

Y ante los ojos de todos, nadesko cambio su infantil cuerpo por el de una mujer peliroja, cuyos ojos de fuego nod ejaban de mirar a los de ellos.

- denme el cristal sagrado!!!!!!!!!!

- no lo tenemos!!!!

- si no me lo dan en este moemnto..tu amiguita morira!!!!

- no le hara daño a ania!!!

Los gritos se escucharon y enseguida haruka y lita estaban alli...

-princesa itzhel, princesa patricia, que bueno que las veo despues de muchos años, ya saben que me tienen que entregar el cristal de plta, a ver diganme, donde lo tienen escondido???

- no sabemos de que hablas-dijo lita dandole un golpe en la nuca...

- no te dejare ir tan facilmente!!!!!!

_La peliroja saca de su mano una cuerda negra y marra con todas sus fuerzas a ambas mujeres._

_-_vamonos chicos, debemos huir, vamos a avisarle a serena y a los demas!!!

- un momento, ustedes nose van de aqui!!!!

Y la cuerda negra que salia de la manode la mujer los atrapo de nuevo...

- y ahora que hacemos!!!!!

- no se, pero si no nos dehacemos de aqui, no volvermos nunca mas a ver a nuestros amigos!!!!

_Ania parecia que observara una espada colgada de la pared del lugar y con solo mirarlo detenidamente...hizo que la filuda espada cortara la cuerda y soltara a todos._

_- _queeeeeeeee imposible!!!!! Quien fue el que me esta retando!!!

- yo!!!!

- tu, chiquilla malcridada!!!!

- si y no soy una chiquilla!!!!!!!!!!

Ania la mro detenidamente a los ojos y en su frente aparecio la señal de urano...

-ania, por favor concentrate y di planeta urano, dame el poder!!!

- pero haruka!!!! Ese es tu poder!!!

- hazlo...

-esta bien..**_planeta urano, dame el poder!!!_**

_Y enseguida ante los ojos de todos, anaia cambio su juvenil apariencia por el de una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y en cuya espalda llevaba colgado un filudo sable plateado.._**_era cosmic sailor uranus_**

_**Fin**_

****

**_CHICOS ESPERO SUS REWIEV..NOSE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS IMPRESIONES EN REWIEVS..._**


	15. Un cristal antiguo: el cristal diamante

**Un cristal antiguo: el cristal diamante de la justicia**

Anaa parecio frente a todos como una verdadera guerrera, sus brillantes ojos y su mirada aterraron por completo a Nadesko, quien convertida en metallia,quedo paralizada de tal modo que no nsupo q hacere n ese moemento.

-¡temblor de urano!-grito la joven mientras un terremoto surgia del suelo del lugar,

- ten mas cuidado muchachita, ¿crees acaso que no puedo esquivar tu ataque?

En unos pocos segunsos, metallia ya estaba suspendida en el aire.

-¡¡¡puedes volar!!!!-exclamo sailor uranus totalmente sorprendida.

-y no solo eso...¡temblor de la oscuridad!

Metallia señalo su dedo indice hacia abajo... El suelo comenzo a temblar y de alli salio algo como una erupcion volacnica, pero de color oscuro,la erupcion surgio del lugar donde estaba situada ania, y ella, no pudiendo correr hacai otro lugar, cayo al suelo, botando sangre por la nariz.

-¡¡¡ania!!!-gritaron todos al verla ensangrentada.

- jajajaja, esa seudo guerrera no hizo mas que una batalla infantil, un combate sin sentido, si sigue asi , no tardare mucho en tomar posesion del milenio de plata o tokio de cristal.

Metallia desaparecio y en su lugar dejo a una inconsciente nadesko.

-¿que sucedio, porque me duele el cuerpo, ¿ me lo podrian explicar?-pregunto nadesko como si no recordara absolutamente nada.

- no paso nada, solo un ligero temblor, nada mas- le dijo seiya mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Lita , haruka y barduck tambien habian obseervado lo sucedido, asi que decidieron llevar a donde nadesko decia que era su casa.

Un misterio rodeaba a al extraña joven.

-¿como es posible que aquella indefensa joven sea metallia?- pregunto lita con cierta inseguridad.

-no lo se, pero tal vez al ver lo fragil que era metallia tomo su cuerpo y la usa para sus planes perversos- respondio sugestivamente haruka con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-lo mas sorprendente de todo es que sepa quienes eran ustedes en realidad-añadio barduck.

- eso no interesa mucho , lo que en verdad quisera es que metallia salga del cuerpod e aquella muchacha y la deje en paz- exclamo haruka.

- solo el poder del bien lo podra lograr.-dijo lita en tono esperanzador.

- entonces el cristal de plata podra lograr que nadesko vuelva a ser una niña normal.

-lov eo muy dificl, barduck, el cristal solo lo puede usar serena y ella..nose como explicartelo, no esta preparada para poder usarlo aun, tiene que despertar como neo reina.

- mientras eso ¿quieres que metallia haga daño a la dinastia lunar?

- no , no tampoco.

- tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que metallia aumente su ira y se las eneganche con las nuevas senshis.

- ellas han demostrado su capacidad de lucha y entrega ,a si que lo unico que debemos hacer es confiar en ellas.

- tiens razon, lita, pero aun falta algo mas...

- si el despertar de cosmic sailor pluton, y cosmic sailor saturno.

- esod e todas maneras se dara, pero hay algo mas, no s elos puedo decir ahora, pero en cuanto las senshis se encuentren en peligro, una luz de esperanza brillara y metallia bajara su nivel de ataque.

-¿acaso piensas usar el poder del cristal diamante para despertar a los principes de la dinastia?

- ¡no debiste adelantarte! Quise que fuera una sorpresa, ademas ese poder esta muy viejo y tal vez ni funcione.

-de que poder hablan? ¡existe acaso un cristal diamante!

- si makoto, hace muchos años, cuando la reina serenity era una niña, su padre convovo a una legion de jovenes guerreros de diferentes planetas para que lo ayuden a luchar contra cualquier amenaza del reino lunar, lamentablemenbte , cuando el dark kindom aparecio y el rey murio, su hija no pudo usar el cristal y setsuna lo mantuvo escondido en la puerta del tiempo para que no pereciese.

-¿setsuna tien el cristal diamante?-exclamaron las mujeres.

- nose si lo tiene, tal vez en alguan momento lo haya perdido y esa esperanza nunca volvera-dijo barduck en un tono muy desolador.

Al fin llegaron a lacasa de nadesko.ella vivia sola, era un apartamaneto muy pequeño y comocdo, tenia una foto de sus padres, que al parecer estaban difuntos, porque delante d ela foto habia una vela encendida, el aspecto de la casa lucia demasiado triste.

- la chica esta dormida.

Barduck la llevo en sus fuertes barzos hacia el sofa y la dejo alli. Haruka, lita y barduck abandonaron el lugar rumbo a la casa de serena.

La intencion del principe apolo era d euna vez encontrarse con aquella herman que nunac conocio ydarle a conocer su identidad, lo que prtende el enemigo y darle a conocer, tambien, algunos secretos que nunca se le fueron revelados.

Fin


	16. El reencuentro de dos hermanos

_**El reencuentro de dos hermanos del pasado**_

Una semana y media había pasado desde que Ania se convirtió en Cosmic Sailor Uranus. Ella no recordaba nada, y su padre lo quiso así.

Barduck recordó aquella furtiva noche cuando su madre murió...

_Flash back..._

_Doctor: Lo siento jovencito, pero no podemos hacer nada por tu mama._

_Barduck: Pero, ¡usted mismo me dijo que ella podría sobrevivir si le daban un buen tratamiento!_

_Doctor: Tu mama no ha respondido al tratamiento y creo que debes ser fuerte, a tu madre le quedan pocos meses de vida._

_(De repente entra una enfermera)_

_Enfermera: Doctor Mcgregor, la señora James quiere hablar con su hijo._

_Doctor: Aun esta en reposo, ¡no podemos dejar entrar al muchacho!_

_Barduck: ¡Doctor por favor! ¡Necesito ver a mi mama!_

_EL medico y su asistente se conmovieron ante las lagrimas y la emoción que les provocaba el rubio jovencito de 12 años._

_Doctor: esta bien, puedes pasar, pero solo un rato._

_Barduck corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estad su madre...ella lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Selene: Hijo, le doy gracias a Dios ya esta vida por habernos reunido y el haber estado juntos en esta ocasión, pero lamentablemente, este tiempo fue muy corto y te tengo que decir adiós (llora)_

_Barduck: mama, pero... ¿porque corto tiempo? mama, ¿no te vas a morir verdad?_

_Selene: El cristal de plata solo me permitió vivir poco mas de 30 años, tengo que volver al mundo de los espíritus y proteger desde allí a alguien muy especial, que me permitió estar a tu lado en esta nueva vida y que en la anterior solo se me permitía verte a escondidas. Barduck, hijo mío, ¿sabes cuales la causa de que siempre haya sufrido._

_Barduck: ¿ Cual mama?_

_Selene: Recuerdas que te contaba que hace mas d e mil años existía un reino en la luna, en la cual existían príncipes y princesas y donde se origino la mas trágica historia de amor..._

_Barduck : es el recuerdo más preciado que tengo..._

_Selene: Pues, te digo que todo eso en verdad existió, YO SOY LA LEGENDARIA REINA SERENITY,y tu el príncipe Apolo, mi hijo y hermano mellizo de la heredera , la princesa Serena._

_Barduck : Pero mama ¡eso es imposible!_

_Selene : No lo es ( le d aun beso en la frente) y allí aparece el signo de la Luna.Mira lo que hay en tu frente, hijo mío..(Le da un espejo)_

_Barduck : (mirándose) : ¿Acaso este es el signo de la real familia lunar? ¿Soy yo la __reencarnación de Apolo?_

_Selene : Si y...como en esta cruel vida, solo se me permitió estar contigo y no con tu hermana__... a la que di en adopción apenas nació._

_Barduck:__ Mama!!!_

_Selene:__ Cuando salí embarazada, y tu padre murió en aquel accidente, me vi. Sola, nadie me quería dar trabajo, era cruel mi realidad, hasta que me entere por unos diarios que una pareja japonesa daría una fortuna por tener en sus brazos a un hijo._

_La oferta no era mala __y...cuando nació mi pequeña, la entregue por medio de la embajada japonesa.  
Sabes, las sailors senshis están a punto de despertar, y el mal volverá a amenazar este mundo, Hijo mío, ¡busca a tu hermana! y dile cuanto la amo._

_Hijo mío, ahora que recordaste tu pasado, ve y recupera lo que es tuyo, no pierdas el tiempo, todos han vuelto ala vida, pero el mal ha dado un giro mortal a sus destinos. Ve, y encuentra a tu hermana y alas demás senshis y si encuentras a Plutón...dile que te de el cristal diamante de la justicia del que tanto te hable y te pertenece._

_Lo escondí para que Metallia no supiera de tu existencia y te raptase, ve , y aunque no este a tu lado, siempre estaré contigo._

_Recuerda, que tu solo puedes hacer tu camino. _

_**Selene sonrió levemente y murió delante de su pequeño hijo...**_

_Barduck : Mama nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! _

_Fin del flashback..._

Ahora que ya recuerdo todo completamente, tengo que buscar a mi hermana, se que esta cerca, mi corazón lo siente y ahora que mi hija es Sailor Uranus, aquel pasado triste de Itzel lo borrare con mi amor y Eriol volverá a vivir como lo que siempre fue: mi amigo y hermano .Solo el cristal de plata puede hacer volver todo a la normalidad; pero, el enemigo ha vuelto...¿querrá una revancha? Pues no sabe a lo que se esta enfrentando, haré despertar a la legión de guerreros que mi padre convocó en mi otra vida y estos protegerán junto a las sailors, el universo en el que vivimos- dijo el rubio con firmeza

(Tocan a su puerta)

- Hola, ¿que vinieron a hacer aquí?

- No preguntes "a que venimos", solo, tratadme de Haruka Tenou, y vengo a ver como esta Ania.

-Ella esta durmiendo.Pero dime, Eriol, ¿te sientes bien contigo mismo?

- No, y mas aun sabiendo que llevo dentro de mi el alma de mi hermana y su cuerpo...he sufrido tanto por querer volver a ser yo mismo...¡aquel que te salvo del primer ataque con que defendiste a mi hermana!

-Se perfectamente que este enamorado de Michiru Kaioh y que ella no ha correspondido como debe ser a ese amor, ¡pero el destino lo quiso así y tengo que encontrar el cristal de la justicia para que ayude a liberar el poder máximo del cristal de plata! y mi hermana sea quien tenga el poder.

- Y no te molesta, verme asi...te recuerdo mucho a Itzhel.

- Se que ella vive también dentro de ti y que en ciertos momentos no actúas como Eriol sino como Itzhel y con esas 2 voluntades tienes que lidiar, los conozco y se cuando Haruka Tenou es Eriol y cuando es mi amada princesa Itzhel. Ahora, quiero que me lleves donde mi hermana, tu sabes donde esta.

-¿No crees que es muy prematuro?

- No, han pasado años y ahora es el momento de reencontrarnos.

- ¿Y si ella no te reconoce?

-Cuando estoy frente a un miembro de la realeza lunar, mí frente emite la luz que mi madre me dio antes de morir.

- Vamos.

Ania estaba profundamente dormida, cuando Haruka y su padre fueron hacia la casa de Serena.

Ella estaba platicando con Darien acerca de lo que Seiya les había contado sobre las nuevas outers.

-Falta que aparezcan Plutón y Saturno, pero quienes serán .

- No lo se, querido, pero creo que prontos e develara el misterio. Debemos confiar en las chicas, ellas son muy capaces de luchar contra la tal Nadesko.

Barduck los vio conversando a lo lejos y sintió una tremenda emoción...Bajo del auto de Haruka y se dirigió hacia ellos...

Cuando Darien lo vio venir sintió una extraña sensación..

- Endimión...has vuelto a la vida.

- Quien eres tu y como sabes que soy Endimión.

- Soy Apolo, el hermano de tu esposa...

Cuando Serena oyó estas palabras, su corazón empezó a palpitar de una manera desconocida. ¿Su pasado volvería?


	17. ¿Sera acaso amor verdadero?

_**¿Sera acaso amor verdadero?**_

Serena sintio un palpitar nuevo en su corazon, era algo diferente; no era el palpitar de la amistad, o el amor, era algo, mas personal, mas familiar.Al saber de ques e trataba, se asomo hacia donde estab su marido.El estaba conversando con un extraño.

- ¡ No puede ser! ¡Como es posible que hayas vuelto despues de muchisimos años!-exclamo un Darien muy sorprendido.

- Volvi porque quiero recuperar mi pasado, porque deso que el Milenio de Plata vuelva anacer, y porque necesito ayudar a que la paz reine en este mundo , gobernado por el mal.

- Pero...¡porque en esta epoca! ¡cuando sailor Moon renacio de nuevo fue hace mas de 16 años! ¡Alli te necesitabamos mas que nunca!.

- Estaba buscando a mi hermana por todo el mundo, recorri los 5 continentes sin saber nada de ella, ahora que estoy en Japon, me encontre con la reenavcarnacion de mi adorada Itzhel y me dijo donde seria el posible paradero d emi hermana. han sido muchos años tristes, sin saber nada de ustedes, sin haberlos podido ayudar. Pero me alegra tanto que al fin , un trozito de felicidad haya llegado a su vida : Tu y mi hermana por fin se casaron.

-¿Pero porque la llamas hermana? No se aun cual es tu verdadera identidad aqui en esta epoca. tambien he venido a aclarar este misterio : La reina Serenity del pasado ha revivido por 12 años y es madre biologica tanto mia como la de tu esposa.

-¡eso es imposible! - exclamo Darien mas sorprendido aun.

- Ahora es lode menos, lo importante aqui es que he vuelto a ver a mi hermana, le voy a poder contar toda la verdad y asi salvar nuevamente a este mundo.

Serena se acerco sigilosamente, la media luna que estaba en su frente, comenzo a brillar, asi como tambien la de Barduck y ambas luces se extinguieron en un punto en el cual, ambos hermanos lllenos de emocion se abrazaron y lloraron.

-Apolo, ¡hermano mio!..te veo despues de muchisimo tiempo.

-Hermana querida, ahora podemos arreglar las cuentas que el mal nos hizo pagar en el pasado.

-Pero, como reviviste, si...nunca supe de ti...

-Es una larga historia...

Barduck comenzo a llorar y empezo a contarles a Darien y a Serena como se entero que el era Apolo, principe de la Luna.

- Y nuestra madre, que en la vida mortal se llamo Selene James, murio hace 20 años .Fue tu madre biologica, tambien , pero poruna promesa que le hizo al mal y porque tambien la situacion en America estaba terrible, te tuvo que dar en adopcion.

-Queeeeee!!!! Entonces ni mama Ikuko, ni papa Kenji, ni Shingo son mi verdaera familia.

-ES un asunto demasiado delicado, hermana, creo que tendremos otro dia para conversar de esto, pero quiero otra vez verte, en el Milenio de Plata solo sabia que existias, pero no me permitian verte asi nomas, yo era identico ami padre, que mi madre temia que Metallia se terminara enamorando de mi y me raptara.recuerda que Metallia tambien estuvo enamorada de nuestro padre, el Rey Apolo I; quien tambien reencarno y se enamoro de mi madre,pero murio tenuendo tan solo 18 años de edad.Uno de esos motivos fue por el cual el mal liderado por Metallia quiered eshacerse de nuestra familia; al no haber sido correspondida.

Yo vivi escondido en el planeta Urano, donde me crie con los gemelos Itzhel y Eriol, la reina de Urano, me trataba como a un hijo y se lo agradezco mucho, pero siemprevivi al pendiente de lo que pasaba a la Luna e intente luchar cunado el Caos lo ataco, pero pereci..ahora con una nueva vida; he sido un ser humano comun y corriente, me case, tuve una hija , pero enviude pronto.

El destino quiere que me encuentre con Itzhel, la verdadera princesa de Urano, el amor demi vida, pero sabran se suicido al saber que el hombre de quien estaba enamorada no le correspondia y sus poderes fueron transferidos a su hermano Eriol, quien reencarno siendo una mujer : haruka Tenou.

-¡Eso tambien es imposible!

-Forma parte de plan de la maligna Metalia, quien no quiere que nada vuelva a ser normal, su ambicion y su egoismo la llevaron a tomar posesion del inocente cuerpo de una estudiante de universidad llamada Nadesko Kitagawa.

Solotu con el cristal de plata podras hacer volver todo a ala normalidad, pero ...como aun no has adquirido tu legado como Reina, no podras sola, he venido para ayudarte a ti,a ndymion, a las demas senshis y a recuperar el tesoro que mi padre me dejo: el cristal diamante con el cual puedo convocar a una legion de jovenes guerreros para que luchen junto a las sailors, aunque su poder sea algo inferior.

-Apolo, gracia spor haber venido, creo que junto a ti derrotaremos a Metallia y podremos fundar Tokio de Cristal.

- El destino lo quiso asi y asi sera. Tengo que encontrar el cristal de diamante para ayudar a las senshis y si de repnte lo fusionamos con el dorado de Endymion y elde plata de Serenity , tal vez el poder d ela Luna crezca y pdamos derrotarde una vez al mal.

- Mientras no encontremos a las outer senshis que faltan , el cristal de plata nose activara.

-Pero si me dijieron que las senshis han aprecido ya!

- Es cierto, pero parece queuna configuracion estelar causada por el Caos, que inclusive destruyo planetas enteros a miles de años luz, ha hecho que los poderes de las senshis sean transferidos a sus hijas.

- Entiendo.

-Hermano, ¿no quiseras conocer a las nuevass enshis?

-Ya conozco a dos : mi hija Ania, es una de ellas.Es la guerrera del planeta Urano.

- ¡No entiendo! Pero ¿acaso te volviste a casar con Hruka y tuvieron una hija?

- No, se que tambien se pueden transmitir poderes a un posible descendiente , aun cuando no lleve tu sangre.

- Algo similar paso con Mars y Jupiter.

- me gustaria verlas a todas.

-Las citare.

Pero en mediodel conversatorio ,a esa misma hora, Nadesko estab frentea frente con su parte maligna...

-Que quieres, ¡deseo ser libre ya!

-No , querida, hemos hecho un pacto y tu cuerpo me pertenece hasta que podamos ganar la revancha a las sailor scouts , de lo contrario, si no me obedeces, tendras que pudrirte en elinfierno.

-No , eso no..¡Tu me prometiste que seria la soberana d ela Tierra y que todos estarian amis pies!

-Eso si, pero si logras derrotar a las senshis junto a mi., dejame entrar en tu cuerpo nuevamente y veras como te convertiras en la mujer mas poderosa de la Tierra.

-Esta bien, con tal de que nadie me humille, ni me ofenda, soy capaz hasta de pactar con el mismo demonio.

Nadesko volvio a recibir al espiritu de Metallia en su ser y su cuerpo se transformo en elde una mujer pelirroja, de ojos rojos brillantes y mas alta d elo habitual.Pero muy en el fondo, el alma de Nadesko solo queria ser feliz.

-Ahora dirjamonos a Jubban, donde viven las senshis y ataquemosles directamnte, ahora sera dificil que me saques de tu cuerpo Nadesko Kitagawa, solo si derrotamos al mal, saldre, sino vvivre contigo PARA SIEMPRE.

Apolo ha llegado ya y tenemos que quitarle su cristal diamante , jajajajajajaj

Haruka habia ido a casa de Michiru , averla, despues de muchos años, pero...

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Itzhel...

-Yo no soy Itzhel, soy Eriol...

-Jajajajajaja, se muy bien que los dos comparten el mismo cuerpo, asi que si extermino alos dos de una buena vez, el pobrecitode Apolo nunca sera feliz.

Demonio de la oscuridad, ven a mi...

_Una sombra oscura penetro el lugar y oscurecio todoe lc ielo. la ciudad de Tokio estaba oscura totalmente..., mientras Haruka caia inconsiente en el suelo._

Desde un angulo de la casa de Michiru, su hija Jade observo todo y enseguida se transformo en Sailor Neptune.

- Maremoto de neptuno..¡al maximo poder!

-Asi que tu solita viniste a luchar...Vamos demonio ¡nubla su mente!

Jade cayo como Haruka insconsiente, yaciendo en el suelo...

-Si no viene por ellas, pronto, estoy segura que moriaran por el poder asfixiante que les dio el Demonio.

Los chicos habian salidoa pasear por allli, cuando vieronm como el cielose tornaba negro en plena tarde, sabian que se trataba del demonio ode Beryl.

-¡Que querra esta vez!

-Chicas, vamos, transformense y vayamos al lugar donde se encuentra el enemigo...

Chibiusa, Myuu, Maya, Yumi , Dawa, Eva, Chelsea y Michelle se transformaron y haciendo uso de la teletransportacion lunar llegaron al lugar d elos hechos...

-Fuego de Marte!!!!

-Booomerang de Jupiter!!!!!!

-Poder del sentimeientode venus!!!

- Neblina acuatica de Mercurio!!!!!!!!

- Aurora de la Luna!!

- Ataque de lucha estelar!!!!!!!!!

- Atque de creacion estelar!!!!!

-Ataque de curacion estelar!!!!!!!!

El demonio al ver que lospoderes de las senshis estaban llenos de luz desparecio, pero Beryl se quedo en su lugar...

-Muchachitas tontas, van aver como las derroto en un 2 x 3 y sus padres no aguantaran la pena de verlas morir!!!!!!!

- No nos importa Beryl , porque no moriremos, ¡sino que resguardaremos el cristal de plata!

-ja, el cristal d eplata esta en el broche de sailor Moon...

-Solo un pedazo!!!!

-Pues lodelataste, ahora destruire tu broche d etransformacion... Rayo rojo de las tinieblas!!!!!!!!!!

Beryl estaba a puntode lanzar sua ataque principal.cuando...

- Temblor terrestre de Urano ¡ataca!

El suelo comenzo a temblar nuevamnte y desde lo altode la casa de Michiru, una joven muy parecida a Haruka pero de cabellos largos aparecio...

-ya me reconoces, soy sailor Uranus y entrare en accion...

Las chicas nosabian hasta el moento que ya existai una Sailor Uranus,pero observaron que era muy lista en sus ataques que hizo que Beryl dijiese casi derrotada:

-Nos volveremos a ver sailors, pero esta vez con todas...porque faltan dos mas para completar el equipo ,sino aparecen , no viviran para contarlo.

Sailor Moon al ver que Neptune y Haruka estaban desmayadas, hizo uso de su cetro lunar...y las desperto..pero Neptuno volvio como Jade.

- Que paso????

-Nada importante, pero Michiru..eres tu????

- NO, soy jade Kaioh, su hija

- Michiru...una hija...¡no es posible!

Las senshis volvieron en si, y descubrieron la verdadera identidad de Uranus...

-Bueno, no las conocia, pero me llamo Ania James y soy fan # 1 de hruka tenou, aunque a la vez sea Sailor Uranus-dijo la joven con cierta timidez.

-Bienvenida al equipo--le dijeron todas mientrasla felicitaban.

Pero Haruka no parecia compartir la felicdad de ese momento.

-Necesito ver a Michiru, necseito hablarle.

-Sera algo dificil, mi mama se fue de gira a Corea y volvera dentro de unas dias.

Haruka triste, se subio a su motocicleta y dejo un mensaje de texto a Barduck...quien lo recibio cuando estaba a punto de ir con Srena y Darien a la casa de Raye.

-"Quiero verte". "Me siento mal. Haruka .Nos vemos en tu desprtamento ya que Ania salio con las chicas a tomar un helado para conocerlas mejor.

Barduck penso que este era un juego, pero darien, quienya sabia la verdad desde hace mil años dejo que su cuñado se fuera a ver a la mujer que tanto el ha amado...El encuentro fue en un parque cercano.

- Dime, ¿porque quieres verme Itzhel?

-Te necersito Apolo, quiero saber si lo que sientes por mi, es verdadero o no.

-Tu lo sabes, te amo.Pero, ..no..¡eres Itzhel y aunque Eriol este dentrode ti, siempre seras mi amada princesa!

-¿Como es aquel amor que sientes por mi?

-Lo sabras ahoara mismo.

Barduck se acerco lentamente a la mujer rubia y rozando sus labios con los deela le dio un calido beso...

-Siempre lo he querido hacer y ahora...¡ya sabes cuanto te amo!

Haruka, quien recibia por primera vez el besode un hombre no se resistio y apelando a su parte femenina de Itzhel repitio lo mismo con el, hasta que ardorosos de pasion llegaron al apartamento de Barduck.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres estar conmigo?

- Si no estoy contigo, nunca estare segura de mi misma yde porque reencarne como Itzhel y porque me siento como ella.

Y en emdio de la noche, ambos cuerpos probaron la delicia del pecado, Barduck se sentia feliz, tenia al amor de su vida a su lado, pero Haruka parecia confundida.

- Lo hago por despecho o porque estoy empezando a quererlo..No se, estoy quisera que todpo termine ya y poder deshacerme de esta confusion que me esta matando, pero siento algo distinto y la vez hermoso en mi,nose..pero creo que en verdad estoy enamorandome de un hombre.

La luna brillba esa noche, pero tambien rondaba la oscuridad, ...

- Mi señora Metalllia, Vi como la estupida de Itzhel le hizo caso al principe Apolo.

-Queeeeee!!!!! Pero si yo fusione a eriol en su cuerpo..

- Debiste destruirlos en esa batalla,´¡porque tienes que esperar a que aparezcan las demas senshis!...creo que no sirves para nda, Desaparece d emi vista!!!!!!!

Y un hoyo negro se formo en medio de elllas,el espiritude beryl se hundio en lomas profundo,y Metallia decidio tomar las riendas de la batalla por si sola.

Ahora ..un nuevo reto tendran q enfrentar las senshis.

FIN


	18. Ohanna, la princesa de La India

CAPITULO 18 : "OHANNA, LA PRINCESA DE NUEVA DELHI"

La mañana del dia siguiente, Haruka se decidio fugar de casa de Barduck, lo dejosolo, dormido, y ella se subio a su motocicleta y sin decir ninguna palabra se marcho hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedada.

La ultima batalla que tuvieron las senshis con la reina Beryl, sirvio para que cocnciesen algo mas a la nueva complaЯera que tenМan, una autor senshi, la segunda en aprecer , despues de Jade, ahora era timepo de concretar planes para ver que nuevos retos se les pondrian en frente.

La reunion fue en el Crown de Kenji, a las 4 pm.

- Ya llegue!!- dijo Rini mientras entraba en la pequeЯa sala.-Oh Dios mio !!! Nobody here!!!!!!!!

- Hola Serena, como veras, parece que a los chicos les interesa un rabano lo que vaya a pasar con el enemigo.

-Si, es verdad, pero...-respondio la pelirosada mientras recibia un mensaje en su celular.

-"_**Serena, los chicos quieren que nos reunamos en un sitio mas publico,  
ya estamos en el parque de diversiones de Jubban.Los esperamos a ti y a Kenji en media hora".MAYA**_

-Me da colera que hagan o que quieran, pero en fin..una princesa nunca debemolestarse, al contrariodebe mantener la calma-dijo Rini mientras respirab profundamente.

-Bueno vamos, alquilare una motocicleta y estamos alli.

En el parque de diversiones...

-Chicos,tenemos que aprovechar subirnos ala montaЯa rusa antes de que lleguenn los aburridos de Kenji y Serena!!!!- diji Maya en una completa manifestacionde alegria.

-Me apunto,en media hora los veremos asi que se ha dicho a ║divertirnos!- aЯadio un Seiya mas que contento.

-Nosotros tambien.

Myuu,Maya, Dawa; Eva. Chelsea , Michelle, Jade, Ania, Seiya, Taiki,  
Yaten y Toshiro comparon un boleto de entrada y subieron con mucha emocion al juego.

-Uyyyyyyy te toca sentarte con Yaten, Dawa..-dijo Chelsea.

- Pues, no quiero, es muy molestoso...

-Miren, ya se pasa la hora y si no la aprovechamos , llegan Rini y kenji y nos van a -imaginense eso-seЯalo Michelle.

-Esta bein , subamos!!!!!!!!!!

Y todos los chcios, llenos de la juventud que los irradiaba subieron al famoso juego, mientras que encada vuelta gritaban llenos de emocion.

Dawa, sin querer, se abrazaba a Yaten, porque era la primera vez que se subia a un juego de esos.El, sonrojado la abrazaba tiernamente.

La emocion llegoa su fin cuando...

-Bajen de alli..¿olvidan que tenemos que planear las estrategias?  
¡equipo de irresponsables!

Todos con una cara de niño lloron bajaron hacia la plataform,a y se sentaron en la mesa circualr que estaba reservado para ellos.

Chibiusa comenzo el discurso:

-"Hace mas de 2 meses que comenzo la batalla con las malignas, sabemos quien es la persona que nos taca, hasta alli ya llevamos una gran ventaja , pero parece , no se, que mas cosas estan sucediendo, sino no estuvieran apeaeciendo las outer senshis y por loq ue se, mi madre me conto que un tio mio ha lllegado : se llama Apolo y es el padre de Ania.

Todo esto es muy extraЯo, que querra decir todo esto????????

-Como lo dije antes, creo que el Caos esta tras la busqueda de Sailor Moon, y luego de aniquilarla , acabar con el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

- eso es muy cierto, Seiya, y el poderoso silver cristal es el que dara la vida a Tokio de Cristal...

-Toshiro, esto se reduce a algo muy sencillo: El mal quiere quedarse con el silver crystal, para asi manipularlo a su manera y destruir el legadode Milenio de Plata para siempre, he sido clara?

-No se mucho de esto, pero confio en ustedes y voy a apoyarlos en todo-  
prometio Ania.

- Urano y Neptuno siempre han sido unidas, asi que estare a tu lado, Ania, y confiaremos en los poderes de nuestra Reina y princesa.

-Oigan, han aparecido solo 2 outer..saben donde pueden estar las demas. -Logico. Setsuna sera siempre Pluton y su protegida Hotaru,  
Saturno.

-Y porque no estan con nostros, si saben que son sailor tambien? - Tal vez, creen que han perdido sus poderes como la señorita Tenou y la señora Kaihou o las otras...

- Asi parece,porque Setsuna no parece estar interesada en pelaear y Hotaru, no se...es muy timida, no la hemos tratado.

-Miren , lo que debemos hacer es darles una visita hoy mismo.

-Esta bien, espero que vaya la mayoria..los espero en la puerta del Crown. Cada uno se fue por su camino, luego de haberse despedido , pero Maya y Rini que iban juntas a casa, vieron algo muy extraño en su camino.

- Oye, que te parece si retiramos algo de dinero que me envian de Brasil? -

Vamos... Ambas chicas entraron al banco.., pero sin darse cuenta Setsuna estaba alli enviando dinero con destino desconcoido hasta entonces. Rini se fue al baño a areglarse el cabello, mientras Maya hacia cola para ser atendida, y se encontro con que alguein muy conocido tambien enviaba dinero hacia el exterior.

-En que la puedo ayudar ,señorita??? -Mande este cheque hacia Nuvea Delhi, a nombre de Ohanna Meioh.

- Esta bien, firme aqui, . .

-Gracias por confiar en Tokio Bank. Maya, quien por casualidad habia escuchado todo, se escondio tras la ventanilla.

- O'hanna Meioh???????? Sera parienta de Setsuna??? .

Su mirada era algo sospechosa , pero debo averiguar sin que Setsuna se entere. Maya aprovecho que las secretarias del banco estaban saliendo para entrar en los registros bancarios...

-Lo siento, pero esto servira para bien de todos. A ver ... Meioh...

donde esta? .Epa una meninha con el nombre de O'hanna Meioh! ...Y dice que su madre e sSetsuna Meioh!, su edad..ummmmm , es de 16 años y es princesa !?????????...Muy bien , ya lo anote todo y se lo dare a Rini. Rini se ncontraba afuera esprando a su amiga.

- Rini, ven para aqui, he encontrado una informacion super importante! -De que se trata?

- Bueno es sobre ...la solterona de Setsuna, mira ...vamos a la cas ay le pedimos a Taiki que verifique esta pagina.

-No lo se., pero ojala sea lago valioso.

-Te llevaras mas de una sorpresa.

Setsuna ya estaba camino a casa, recordaba sus aЯos mozos cuando luchaba con las demas senshis y cuando termino la baatlla contra galaxia.

-" Lo recuerdo muy bien, decidi alejarme de Darien y Serena para no interferir mas en sus vidas. Viaje por todoe el mundo intentando encontrar mi camino, y lo logre: estudie diseñode modas en Paris y me encnata hacerlo, pero nunca , nunca olvidare loq ue paso hace 16 años..."

_Flash back..._

_Hotel de Nueva Delhi, la India. Año 1997_

_- Que hermoso lugar se siente como que estuvieras en el Milenio de Plata..║cuantos recuerdos!..Pero debo olvidarme de lo que siento por Darien, debo deicarme a mi trabajo.._

_Setsuna salio del hotel para pasear por la ciudad y en su cuaderno empezo a dibujar a las mujeres hindues que veia por alli, hasta que alguien se percato de su talento._

_- Se siente como trazos , no se, parece que res dibujante o algo por el estilo..._

_-Hey! estas malogrando mis diseЯos!._

_- Lo siento, mucho, seЯorita._

_Setsuna alzo la mirada y era..._

_-║Darien! ║que haces aqui y vestido de esa manera!_

_-Me llamaste darien, tu no me conoces , ni yo a ti, ademas no te puedo ver...por eso palpe tu papel con mis manos._

_- Lo siento, es que eres identico a un amigo que tengo en el Japon._

_- Todos tenemos un doble, ©lo sabias?_

_-No creo en esas cosas..._

_-Dime tu dejo no es de aqui..de donde eres??_

_-De Japon._

_-He escucahdo muchode ese pais, me encantaria vijar hacia ali, pero no puedo porque soy ciego, y nunca admiraria lo lindo que me dicen que es._

_-Eres ciego,pero parece que conoces mucho._

_-Si, se de todo un poco, me gustan las matematicas, las lecturas y pasear mucho por la ciudad...mis otros sentidos perciben lo que otros no perciben!..Percibo, que eres una linda mujer con cabellos verdeazulados , alta, una gran artista y muy bella.Dejame demostratelo._

_El joven cogio una hoja del cuaderno de Setsuna y dibujo sin necesidad de verla su retrato: era realmente ella._

_- INcreible! Pero ...como puedes dibujar si eres ciego ?_

_-Muy simple: Veo con los ojos del alma._

_Y desde ese dia Ali (asi se llmaba el joven ciego) y Setsuan empezaron una linda amistad..hasta que..._

_- Setsuna, me gustas mucho, aunque no te vea con mis ojos, mi corazon siente que eres la mujer que Ala me dio para toda la vida._

_-Pero, no lo se..._

_Setsuna , quien aun guardaba en su corazon elrecuerdo de Darien, no lo penso dos veces y al ver que su amigo era el retrato vivo de su amado,lo beso apasionadamente y la noche termino para ellos con un encuentro amoroso._

_- Asi que solo lo hiciste porque te recordaba a ese hombre???_

_- No, lohice porque ya era tiempode..._

_-Tiempo de que..._

_- De amar a un hombre..._

_-Setsuna, mira , yo no te obligo a que me ames, parami esta fue la mejor noche d emi vida y creo que si amas d everdad a ese hombre tan parecido ami, debes buscarlo y decirle lo que sientes._

_- Pero el ama a otra._

_- Mira , creo que si no encuentras aun al amor de tu vida, solo ven a mi y te estare esprando con todo mi amor._

_Setsuna decidio irse de la India y partir hacia Japon, no podia seguir recordando en ese hombre a Darien y apenas regreso , noto un cambio en ella._

_-SeЯorita Meioh, esta usted embarazada..._

_Fin del flashback.._

_Cuando retorne, decidi dar a luz en Japon y tuve a 2 hermosos niños,los llame ohanna y Ali, porque es un nombre hindu,pero,  
era hija de aquel hombre al que me entregue, que cuando la lleve a Nueva Delhi para que la conozca su padre...el ya no estaba y me di con la sorpresa de que supadre habia muero y que era el heredero al trono hindu ...los niЯos debian quedarse alli porque eran los futros herederos y yo , que no era nada decidi dejarlos., con el doloe r de mi alma, pero elllos saben que tiene una madre aqui en Japon y que nunca los quiso dejar por voluntad propia..._

En casa de Serena...

-Ay Taiki, apurate que me muerode ganas de saber lo que dice el disquettte...

-Esperense señora Serena, rini y Maya...Ya ...La cuenta esta a nombre de Setsuna meioh y esta dirigida a sus hijos Ali y Ohanna Meioh..

-Setsuna madre?

- Eso es lo q ue dice, no solo da esa informacion , sino tambien la fecha de naciemiento y el lugar...viene de Nueva Delhi. La india.

Habia salido a la luz el secreto mejor guardadod e la guardian del tiempo, acaso Ohanna seria su sucesora? y porque tuvo gemelos?  
Y el parecido de Ali con Darien?

Mas misterios salian a flote, era momento de aclararlos rapido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN

_**ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO...PLIS DEJEN REWIEVS CON SUS COMENTARIOS**_


	19. Setsuna se reencuentra con su hijos

_**Capitulo 19: Setsuna se reencuentra con su hijos.**_

_**El avant premiere de Mina**_

-Por fin!! Por fin!!! Voy a convertirme de actriz a productora de  
un filme!!!! Que emoción chicas!!!

-Si es un gran logro en tu carrera, Mina.

-Gracias Lita, y a ti como te va????

-El negocio va creciendo cada vez mas y esperamos abrir sucursales en  
otros lugares.

-Y a ti Serena ..¿ que te pasa?

-La llegada de mi hermano, ha desencadenado muchos hechos, mas  
recuerdos, mas secretos ocultos y..también la aparición de los hijos de  
Setsuna.

-Eso no lo sabíamos.

-Fue cuando Maya iba al banco a recoger los giros mensuales que le mandan  
desde Brasil, allí descubrió una cuenta secreta de Setsuna hacia Nueva  
Delhi para unos chicos llamados Ali y Ohanna; quienes figuran como sus  
hijos.

-¿Tal vez sean adoptados?

-Nada que ver, la jovencita sobretodo es idéntica a ella, no le vi el  
cabello, solo el rostro, tiene sus mismas facciones.

-Debe ser que tuvo algún romance con alguien en estos años que no la  
veíamos.

-Cierto, pero porque esas ganas de ocultar a sus hijos, ¿porque no  
están con ella?

-Yo, Minado Aino, productora, actriz y figura de la farándula japonesa  
¡lo averiguara!

- Y yo, Serena Tsukino de Chiba, estudiante de abogacía, te ayudara a  
resolver el enigma!!

-Chicas, no creen que estas cosas son para jóvenes de la edad de  
nuestros hijos...

-Amy, Amy tu nunca cambiaras!!!! L aventura es lo que hace tener sabor a  
la vida!!!

-Bueno, creo que si Setsuna decidió ocultarlo debe ser por una razón muy  
personal, y tenemos que respetar su decisión.

- Nosotras, Mina y Serena , lo vamos a investigar!!

- Así se habla.

-

Mientras tanto en el café bar de la Preparatoria Jubban...

-Oye, Yaten , no seas tan altivo...mira que vas a tener muchas fanáticas  
y tienes que salir con ellas, darles autógrafos y ...

- No quiero salir con nadie, Chelsea.

-Oye, salir con chicas divertidas es lo mas regio del mundo..¡si  
conociese alguien con quien salir este fin de semana!

-Sal con cualquiera de los chicos!!!!

- No lo se...son muy inmaduros , aunque Kenji...es un amor de chico!!!

-Kenji tiene enamorada.

-Se me olvidaba..

-Bueno ahora , si no quieres salir con nadie, porque estabas bien  
abrazadito de Dawa en la ruleta rusa???Explícamelo.

-No se, parece que ...¡ya vas a extra pensando mal como Eva!

-Ay hermanito, la única solución a esto, s darle un beso de esos que no  
se olvidan y tener una...¿ me entiendes , verdad? Dawa es una chica  
open mind.

-Mira, puede ser, de repente, despues del avant premiere la invito a  
salir.

-Perfecto. y yo me encargo de ponerla regia que esa es mi especialidad.

-Seiya sigue yendo a la Preparatoria a ver a ya sabes quien...

-Se ha vuelto como una rutina, yo no se porque ... Le interesa  
la hija de Serena, es obvio, solo que no lo admite porque lo que el  
sintio un dia por ella no es facil olvidar.

-Ummmmmmmmmmmm, Rini es una chica chic, una de las que pertenecen a mi  
clase y creo que un chico como el la merece, salvo que tiene un caracter  
tan que a veces no la soporto!!! Pero es una chica chic, eso e sloq ue  
rescato de ella.

En la preparatoria Jubban...

- Myuu ¿que paso con Chibiusa?

-Ooops ¿ ahora la vienes a recoger? ¿que te tres Seiya Kou?

- Nada..

-Bueno, ella esta en las cabinas de internet averiguando sobre la tal  
ohanna que te conte,Michele esta hackeando varios correos y ya casi  
estamos dando con la susodicha.

- Buena idea!!!!!

-Mañana es el avant premiere de la pelicual de dawa y yaten ¿ van  
a ir?

-Todos vamos a ir.

-Sabes que cosa planeamos...¡darle una sorpresa a Setsuna ese dia!

Ese mismo dia en Nueva Delhi, La India.

- Ali, vas a dejarme ir a japon o te opnes a que vea a mama???

-Haz lo que quieras O´hanna, es tu vida!!!!

-Hermano, vamos para alla, alli te pueden curar de tu ceguera...ya no  
seas tan pesimista!!!

-Para mi enfermedad ¡no hay cura!

-Confiemos en Ala para que nos de salud y vida ( lo abraza)

-Si estuvera mama , todoseria distinto, pero ella nunca nos vio crecer,  
¡como quisera verla y decirle que la extraño mucho!.

-Mira hay que aprovechar ir a japon esta noche, mama nos ha regalado 2  
invitaciones para el nuevo film de Aino Minado.

-¿De verdad?

-Yo nunca te he mentido.

-Esta bien, vamos para alla.

-Recuerda que no debes olstarte de mi para nada. Japon es muy grande y  
puede pasarte cualquier cosa.  
Bueno llego el dia del avant premeiere de "Nuestra señora de  
Paris".Perioditas japoneses yd e todo el mundo estan ansiosos por saber  
como seria etse primer filme producido por la mega estraella Minado  
Aino.

Muchas jovencitas querian conocer en vivo y en directo a los  
protagonistas de la serie, quienes apartede Yaten y Dawa, estaba un  
actor italiano de nombre Pietro Laballini,quien era el "jorobado".

-Me siento muy emocionada-dijo una nerviosa Mina- Y gracias a Dios que  
estoy rabajando con un buen equipo de produccion y un gran actor como  
Laballlini.

- Te consagraras , Mina y subiras tu categoria como artista-Le dijo  
Darien tomado del brazo con Serena

- Ojala que este no sea tu unico trabajo, se que estas viajando  
cosnatantemente en busa de nuevo talentos.-añadio raye.

- Si y aparte dawa e smuy buena actriz, y Yaten se ha convertido en el  
preferidod e las adolescentes, fijense que un gruo de fans ha abierto un  
foro exclusivo para el.

- Siempre tiene que suceder eso..¿recuerdas cuando tu estabas  
deseperada por el?

- Cosas de niñas ...no??

-Si, aquellos tiempos, y habalndo de niños ¿donde estan los  
nuestros?

- haciendo lod siempre, charlando o deseandose suertes, son muy unidos ,  
ese grupito.

Y cerca a la alfombra roja...

-Dawa, recuerda que cuando tengas que recibir halagos de laos ans, debes  
sentirte toda una estrella, aver repite.."soy una estrella " "soy una  
estrella"

-Chelsea, suficente tengo que tenga que compartirroles con tu mellizo.  
Recuerda que este trabajo es solo para acaparar la atencion de los  
medios ys e difunda de una vez aquel secreto que Minado Aino ha guardado  
todos estos años.

-Mira, no solo para eso...es importante que tu misma te valgas por ti,  
no dependas de nadie.-aconsejo Rini

- Y..no sabemos si...-dejaron entrever todos al unisono.

-Saber que???-les respondio Dawa parcialmente furiosa.

-No nos hagamos los tontos-dijo Eva- y trayendo de la mano a Yaten  
continuo- Todos sabemos lo mucho que ustedes se gustan asi que no se  
amilanen .

-Si, hermana-señalo Seiya-Tods conmigo:  
Beso,Beso,Beso,Beso,Beso,Beso,Beso,Beso,.

Los dos jovenes estaban a punto de querer hacer el pedido de Seiya,  
cuando de repente...

- Good morning, my name is Ohanna .I am from Nueva Delhi, India and I  
miss with my brother here. Do you know to Meioh Setsuna, famous fashion  
designer inJapan?

- Yeah. She is very friend of my mother, but, she are not here  
now.Probabaly, she is in this place in five minutes.

-Thank you, friend..And what is you name???

- Chiba, Serena, but call me Rini o Chibiusa.

Los jovenes se sorprendieron al ver a la muchacaha, vestida en forma  
hindu-arabe,era iguala Setsuna, soloq ue mas juvenil, Chibiusa sintio un  
calor en su corazon.

- Esa meninha es igualita a la señorita Setsuna- señalo Maya y se  
llama O hanna.

- Es ella, estoy segura, pero y su hermano Ali???

- Un momento...

Rini fue donde la joven y le pregunto sobre su hermano ...

-Hey, Ohanna, do you have a brother? What is his name???

- Yes, his name is Ali. Hey, Ali, come on!!!!!

Y un joven alto, pelinegro , similar a darien cuando era joven se acerco  
a elas, solo que tenia un baston en la mano porque era ciego...

- Impossible!!!!!

-Why Chibiusa????

- He is identical to my father...when he was a teenager.

- And you ...you personality is similar to my father...What is fathers  
name???

-Chiba Mamoru and my mother, Tsukino Usagi.

-My father's name is Cheng Ali-Khang and our mother is Setsua meioh...

La misma joven develo elsecreto que por tanto tiempo guardaba  
Setsuna.Ella tenia 2 hijos, pero nose explicaba el parecido de Ali con  
su padre..pero todo estaba tan confuso...solo laapricion de Apolo lo  
habi cmabiado todo y mas cosas aun...Era hora de que losdemas supiesen  
la verdad.

-Son igualitos a tu papa, Serena!!!!!!!!!

- Pero dicen ser hijos de un tal Ali y Setsuna.

-Si son hijs de Setsuna, entonces estamos frente a...

- Si, pero ella no sabe nadade quien es sailor Plut.

- Creo que tu tio barduck debe aclararnos mas este panorama.LLama a tu  
papa Ania.

-Ahi viene. Barduck conto a los muchachos una anecdota del Mileniode  
Plata...

-Hace muchos años, cuando la princesa selene bajaba a l Tierra a vera  
su amado Endymion...entro a su palacio aver como era, era muy hermoso,  
Endymion le prometio develar todos los secretos de familia antes de  
contraer nupcias, yle conto que cuando su madre dio a luz, tuvo gemelos,  
uno de ellos era ciego, y cuando Selen fue a ver al hermanode Endymion,  
se sorprendio de lo iguales que eran, pero Derbes, que era el nombre del  
principe, no se dejaba ver, era rudo e impotente que nunca dejaba que  
nadie se acercase.Lo mantenian escondido en el palacio  
porquerepresentaba un peligro para el reino hasta que...la  
princesa Nereida, hija del rey de Pluton , quien estab enamorada de  
Endymion en secreto fue averlo para declarale su amor, y al no  
encontralo subio hasta la habitacion de Derbes y sin saber la verdad, l  
vio y se entrego a el...Derbes nunca pudo olvidar a aquella joven tan  
dulce que le decia palabras de amor, aunque ella estuviese enamorada de  
Endymion, su propio hermano.

El principe ciego cambio su manera de ser y de pensare incluso se iba a  
ir a Pluton con ayuda de su futura cuñada selene a pedri la mano de  
Nerieda, pero eta al enterarse de la verdad, e enrolo en el ejercito  
femenino d ela guardia Lunar, para llorar su juventud perdida. Derbes  
murio al poco tiempo de que lo hiicrean las senshis .

-Es una hermosa historia .

-Y el destino se encargo de unir nuevamete a Nereida, quien es Setsuna y  
a Ali, quien a mi parecer es derbes, y creo que aqui hay otro misterio  
por aclarar..pero no es oportuno.

- Yo te entendi, Barduck, dijo Ali sorprendiendo a todos. Se habalr  
varios idiomas y siempre espereeste moemento.

- Entonces, Chibiusa, Ohanna y tu son primos.

-Chibiusa los abrazo fuertemente y les revelo la identidad de su madre..

-Entonces...yo, podria formar parte de su equipo???-pregunto ansiosa  
Ohanna.

-Mientras no tedemos tu pluma de transformacion no.

-Espero ansiosa colaborar en sus planes de derrotar al mal.Pero,tengo  
que ver por mi hermano que es ciego y no tiene a nadie.

- Setsuna vendra, ya lo veran.

Y como un viento soplase el corazon.Setsuna estab alli preseciandolo  
todo...

-Hijs mios!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los veo y no puedo creer que esten aqui!!!!

-mama!!!!!!

- Ohanna estas hecha una hermosa mujer y tu Ali, un gallardo jovencito,  
me recuerdas a tu padre,gracias por haber venido, solo necesitoque esten  
a mi lado.  
-Lo estarmos.

Tods lllraron de emocion , y Serena, Mina y losdemas se unieron a la  
alegria de Setsuna de haberse reencontrado con sus hijos.

La peliculase estreno y cada familia estaba emocionada viendo como  
trascurria cada escena y rel beso final que hicieron Yaten y Dawa fue  
para recordar como cada pareja se habia conocido en el pasado.

-Sreena, estarmos juntos para toda la vida!!!!

-Asi es darien, no me separare de ti nunca (se besan)

Pero la mirada de darien no dejaba de ver al joven Ali, quien le  
recordab a algo...

-Sera posible que Derbes haya revivido de esta manera?????

Setsuna habia traido a Hotaru , pero lla siempre timida no osaba  
acercarse a los demas, haruka no estab, tenia miedo dencontrase con  
Michiru y Barduck.

En la casa de Nadesko seproducia un incidente...

- Señora Metallia, estoy para servirla digame enque puedo ser  
buena???

-En todo, ahora te prppongo una dificl mision: Recibeme en tu cuerpo ,a  
si comolo hiciste con beryl...

-Señora, yo no puedo aceptarlo, Beryl me ha hecho mucho daño al  
alma.

Y a la mande donde debe estar, jajajaja,conmigmno perderas nada,  
recuerda que te tienes que vengar de este mundo que teha ahecho infeliz,  
recuerdalo siempre y ahora ...entrare en ti y no me separare nunca de  
ti.

- No señora Metallia!!!!!

Metallia hizo caso omiso a nadesko y entro en su cuerpo , dejandola  
insconsiente, la joven infeleiz estaba jugando con fuego, ahora ya no  
existia su voluntad, sino que Metallia dominaba todo su cuerpo y alma.

Fin del capitulo

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO. POCOA POCO ACTUALIZARE...¡PLIS DEJEN REWIEVS QUE DESEO SABER SUS COMANTERIOS!


	20. EL futuro de Ali,Ohanna y Hotaru

EL FUTURO DE SETSUNA, OHANNA, ALI Y HOTARU

Ohanna y su hermano Ali se instalaron en casa de su madre, Setsuna.Ambos estaban sorprendidos por el giro que habi dado su vida. No solo implicaba estar a su lado, sino el cumplir una mision muy grande.

- Te sientes bien hermano??-pregunto Ohanna a su hermano, que estaba sentado en el sillon preferido de Setsuna.

- Si, solo que...- Ali dejo entrecortada la frase. De sus hermosos ojos negros , se veia caer un alagrima.

- No, te preocupes, vas a recuperar la vista, mama Setsuna lo prometio .Y eneste pais hya mejores cirujanos que en el oriente, en muy poco tiempo vas a ver y podras admirar lo hermosos de este mundo.

-No lo se- dijo el joven parandose frente a una ventana- aveces, quiero tener vision, pero hay momentos en los cuales , me arrepiento .¿Como existen personas que teniendo vista pueden hacerle mucho daño a los demas?

-Hermano-dijo Ohanna cogiendole del hombro - Aquellas personas ven con los ojos del cuerpo y no con los del alma, tu ves mas con los ojos del alma y eso es mas importante.

- Aun asi, ¡quisera saber lo que se siente mirar y contemplar el mundo!

Una pequeña joven de cabellos oscuros estaba observando a los dos hermanos.Recordaba como su padre la utilizaba para hacer el mal y luego , como fue a dar a manos de las Outer senshis, y ...tal vez lo mas triste: saber que Setsuna la tenia que compartir con sus verdaderos hijos.

- Acercate, tu debes ser Hotaru , la protegida de mi madre-dijo Ohanna invitandola a sentarse a su lado.

Hotaru no pronuncio palabra alguna, se fue a su habitacion y se encerro mientras lloraba.

-Aquella niña esta llorando, lo percibo-dijo Ali mientras escuchaba casi en silencio...-¡dejame a ir a hablarle!

- Anda, pero mi sextos entido , me dice que no es una niña normal.

- Te equivocas, Hotaru solo quiere que le den cariño y amor.

Ali guiado por su baston fue hacia la habitacion de Hotaru, ellla segui llorando , pero nomimpidio que Ali se le acercara...

-No llores-le dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir!!!!! Si te contara lo largo de mi historia , te sorprenderias y aun asi no ¡podrias entenderme!

-¿Crees que porque soy ciego soy incapaz de percibir lo que sienten los demas?

-No digo eso, solo es que...¡extraño a mi papa, a mama Michiru y a papa Haruka!

-¿Quienes son ellos?

- Ya ves, te dije ¡no podras entenderme nunca!

Ali, cogiendo una hoja en blanco y un lapiz de la mesa de Hotaru, hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, el talento que habia heredado de su padre : dibujar.

Hotaru se sorprendio sobremaner a la ver la rapidez con la que dibujaba aquel muchacho siendo ciego...pero mas aun cuando vio el retrato: era ella misma solo que con un brillo mas natural en sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Este es el lenguaje del alma...

-¿Como puedes dibujar ? ¡Lo haces muy bien !

-Lo herede de mi padre, ¡yo nunca lo conoci!, pero al igual que tu supe sobreponerme a la soledad y en el amor de mi hermana y en el dibujo encontre una esperanza en mi vida.

-Al menos tienes una hermana.

-No tengo una: tengo dos. Ohanna y Hotaru.

-¿Me consideras tu hermana?

-Desde que te conoci y mas aun cuando supe que eras protegida de mi madre.Tambien ahora se que eres mi unica esperanza.

-¿Porque?

- En mi viaje hacia japon, soñe que una linda joven , muy parecida a ti, me envolvia en una hermosa luz blanca y me devolvia la vista.

-¿Yo devolverte la vista?

-Si.

-Pues no lo se,..

-dejemos pasar el tiempo para ver si lo que soñe fue una ilusion.

Ali dio un beso en la mejilla Hotaru y se dirigioa su habitacion. Hotaru empezo a sentir algo diferente en ella..

En la casa de Serena, las chicas se habian reunido para dar una bienvenida a los recien llegados.Todas estaban menos Haruka, quien se habia excusado por no encontrase con Michiru y su hija.

- Asi que somos cuñadas Setsuna!!! Si mi Darien fue hermano de tu esposo, entonces ¡bienvenida a la familia!-dijo seranb muy alegremente

- Gracias serena.Yo pense que toda la vida estari sola con Hotaru, pero mis hijos han venido a verme, se quedaran un tiempo en Japon , luego regresaran a la India.

- Bueno, no pienses en la despedida, lo importante es que tu hija Ohanna esta aqui, asi podras entregarle su pluma transformadora.

- Lo hare cuando sea la fiesta, pero ella aun no sabe que es una sailor senchi.Ella-como sabran- es la soberana de Nueva delhi, La India, es una princesa y no puedo detener su futuro.

-Bueno, bueno, pero cuanto mas senshis hayan mucho mejor, mas aliados contra el mal.

-Aparte, tengo que entrehgarle algo a Barduck, me lo pidio hace mucho tiempo-Setsuan saca de su bolsillo una hermosa piedra diamantada.

-Pero si es ...-dijo raye.

-Una replica...-continuaron Lita; Mina, Michiru y Amy.

-Del sagardo cristal de plata!!!!- termino de decir Serena totalmente sorprendida.

-No es el cristal de plata, es el cristal diamante.Es un regalo que hizo el Rey Apolo a su Hijo cuando este nacio, al igual como regalo a su hija Serena, el cristal de plata.Es la version masculina del cristal de plata.Yo, lo estuve cuidando todo este tiempo paraque ningun enemigo sepa que existe, pero su poder es mas bajo que el del Silver Crystal , y solo se podra activar cuando barduck lo necesite.

-Y que de particualr tiene ese cristal???

-De convocar a los guerreros del sistema solar, el equivalente masculino de las senshis.El rey Apolo tenia planeado formar un ejercito con jovenes luchadores de diferentes planetas, utilizando el cristal diamante, solo que ...su deseo no se hizo realidad , porque murio con tan solo 20 años de edad.

-Y quienes seran aquellos guerrreos??? Los debemos busacr al igual que las sailors???

- No creo, Barduck solo invocara el poder del cristal y este automaticamente dara su poder a quienes sean los elegidos.

-Necesitamos ese cristal ya!!!

- Solo este cristal se podra usar pocas veces, ya que si abusamos de el, su poder morira y no se recuperara nunca.

-¡Cielos!-exclamo Michiru

-Bueno, continuemos con los preparativos de la fiesta, los 3 ligths se ofrecieron a cantar a duo con Jade y tenemso que hacer una hermosa fiesta-las animo serena

Los hermanos Kou se encontrabn con Jade en una sala que les alquilo Toshiro dentrodel templo Hikawa, alli se encontraban ensayando las canciones que tocarian en la fiesta organizada por Setsuna.

-Tienes una linda voz Jade, ¿porque no te dedicas al canto profesional mente?-pregunto Seiya como queriendo halagar ala joven de ojos azules.

- Tal vez , mas a adelante, por ahora mi prioridad es poder convertirme en la campeona de violin mas joven del mundo y de paso tambien sacar buenas notas para oder postular a la Preparatoria Jubban en 2 años.

-De modo que tienes catorce años nada mas-se sorprendio Yaten al saber la verdadera edad de Jade.

-Cumplire 15 en seis meses, lastima que tenga que ser asi...-le respondio Jade en un tono sumamente triste.

-Pero si recien comienzas a vivir ¿porque te tienes que poner triste?- le dijo Seiya mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

- Es que por mi culpa, mi madre siempre sera infeliz, las cicatrices que le dejo Haruka Tenou seran inborrables y yo nunca permitire que la vuelva a ver!!!!!

-Pero , estas segura de lo que sentia tu madre por Haruka???-pregunto Taiki con cierta inquietud- porque de ser asi tu nunca hubieras estado en los planes de tu mama.

- No comprendo aun .Pero, cuando termino la batalla contra Galaxia, mi madre recibio un contrato para irse a Paris a seguir un curso superior de musica y artes plasticas, Haruka, por su parte no estaba contenta con aquella decision , pero sabiendo que supuestamente "era lo mejor" la dejo ir. En Paris , era una joven y codiciada concertista , y tenia muchos admiradores, entre ellos, Jean La Eau, un joven terrratenienete frances que se enamoro perdidamente de ella y hasta le ofrecio matrimonio. Mi madre, quien ya para ese tiempo tenia una carrrera casi hecha y estaba aspirando a mas, decidio quedarse en Paris, pero no se si seria la soledad o porque realmente descubriese su verdadera sexualidad, mantuvo una relacion amorosa con Jean , todoslos medios estaban al pemdiente e eso, deecian que era una pareja perfecta y muchos halagos...Mama, estaba algo confundida, pero si era pra bien le conto su historia a jean , quien aun asi, no la dejo ir, ni la rechazo, mas bien su relacions e afianzo hasta que mi mama quedo embarazada. Jean, estaba muy feliz por aquella noticia y enseguida empzoa planear como seria su boda...tenia que ser la mejor, invitados de lujo, amigos cercanos, en fin un castillo de sueños, pero...una noche cuando iba a reservar una mesa en un restaurant muy concurrido de Paris, fue asesinado. La utopsia medica no fue clara, nadie sabe quien pudo haberlo asesinado, ya que no habia indicios , y se descarto un suicidio. Mama, con el corazon hecho trizas, pensando que tal vez Jean se habia asesinado por aquel pasado ... regreso a Japon embrazada y alli se encontro con Haruka, quien no sabia la verdad.Cuando se entero, la rabia de haruka fue tan terrible que la llego a odiar con la misma intensidad que con la que supuestamente la habia amado y , en fin, mama me dio a luz y se alejo de Japon esperando que algun dia Haruka la perdone.Pero yo...no quiero eso!!!!! No quiero que mi madre este con otra mujer!!!!

- ya estamos en pleno siglo XXI; Jade, creo que si tu madre decide regresar con Haruka , no la debes reprimir...-le dijo Yaten en un tono muy sereno.

-Pero..Jade no es como Hotaru, ella es distinta, ella ha viajado por todo el mundo y sabe que es aquel tipo de relacion, ha sufrido mucho y no quiere que su madre vuelva a ser infeliz-añadio Taiki.

-Lo unico que se puede hacer es darle tiempo al tiempo, ademas, no se si recuerdan la historia de Barduck acerca de los principes del planeta Urano.

- Jade, puede ser que Haruka sea en verdad Eriol, el principe del planeta Urano, quien ...

-Si ya se la historia, pero me parece un total absurdo.

- Crees en que el cristal de plata pueda solucionar tus problemas??? Ademas , aqui quien tiene la culpa es el enemigo, no tu.

- Si fue posible que yo me convirtiese en sailor, creo que debo confiar en el cristal.

-Jade, solo hay una forma de hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad: derrotando al enemigo.

Hotaru tambien empezaba a recordar su pasado...

- Rini, amiga, si pudiese volverte a ver, me ayudaste mucho a darme cuenta de quien era yo, pero te has ido y no has regresado, aunque la hija de la señora Serena se parece mucho a ti, eres tu, pero esres distinta, tienes amigos , eres una joven llena de aegria ,tiens unso papas que te queiren un monton, si pudiesemos ser amigas nuevamente...pero...ya no seria lo mismo .

De repente una luz resplandecio en todo el lugar...

-Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe, ¿ me escuchas?

-Quien eres??

-Soy tu espiritu guerrero : Sailor Saturno.Acercate a tu espejo;necesito hablarte.

Hotaru se asomo a su espejo y alli junto a ella estaba el espiritu de Sailor saturno...

-Hotaru, cuando galaxia fue derotada tu poder estelar fue nuevamente hacia el cristal de plata, ahora que el cristal esta liberando la energia de las sailors en su forma cosmica, necesito que nuevamente me recibas dentrode ti y que luches junto alas nuevas guerreras.

-Pero...

-Hotaru, yo confio en ti, se que no sera facil adaptarte a un nuevo grupo de senshis , pero el espiritu de las guerreras es el mismo, no importa quienes la esten usando; recuerda que este poder es pasajero y transmite de generacion en genracion, tu renaciste cuando tu padre volvio a la normalidad, pero yo quise que crecieras en vista de la necesidad que teniasn las senshis de contar contigo, despues volviste a ser una bebe y ahora que ya eres toda una mujer te devuelvo el sagardo poder de saturno con nuevos poderes y nuevas tacticas.Seras Cosmic Sailor Saturno.

De repente el espiritu de Saturno se fusiono con el cuerpo de Hotaru ,ella sorprendida por la nueva energia que emanaba de su ser, recibio en su mano : su nueva pluma de transformacion.

-Hotaru, yo siempre estare contigo, solo confia en que puedes vencer todos los obstaculos-fueron las ultimas palabaras que Saturno le dijo antes de entrar en el cuerpo de la joven de 16 años.

En casa de Nadesko, todo estab silencioso, ella mirando nuevamente a su ventana, tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos, habai hecho un pacto con el mal, y si fallaba esta vez , no sobreviviria.Metallia estaba en su ser y ella era quien controlaba sus accciones y movimientos.

Su voz interior le dijo:

-Vamos al centro de la ciudad a buscar el cristal diamante para que -una vez destruido- lo tengamos en nuestro poder.

Nadesko sin querer se transformo en Metallli y desde el silencio que rondaba en aquella casa de Tokyo, convoco a un viejoe spiritu del mal.

- Vengador de la muerte,ven a mi .

- Hago lo que usted me ordene mi ama y señora.

- Anda al centro de la ciudad y asesina al motociclista que ves en las pupilas de mis ojos.

-Sus deseos son ordenes, señora.

El espiritu cobro la forma de un ser humano comun y corriente, yse dirigia la casa de Barduck para aniquilarlo de una vez...

-Barduck james???

-Si, con quien tengo el gusto...

Una niebla cubrio el lugar y el misterios joven se transformo en un espectro de formas indefinidas , que rodeaban todo el cuerpo del hombre de cabellera rubia .

-Sueltame, dejame en paz!!!!!!

-No te dejare ir , si no me das el cristal diamante o el cristal de plata!!!!

- No lo hare nunca!!!!

-Entonces, preparate a morir y a dejar sola a tu pequeña hija.

Ania volvia de relaizar unas compras en el supermarket y sintio aquel aura maligno que estaba empezando a conocer y cuando se acerco a ver mas ...¡su padre estaba en peligro!!

- Por el poder cosmico del planeta Urano , transformacion!!!

Ania convertida en Sailor Uranus se acerco con su espada desenvianada a atacar al enemigo...

- espada de la justicia!!!!- decia mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el maligno espiritu...

- No pudiste vencerme!!! Yo no soy de carne y hueso!!! jajajajaja- ecia el espiritu mientas traspasaba la espada de Uranus.

-esto no puede ser!!!!

-Hija, huye de aqui y llama a las demas!!!!-decia barduck mientras estaba encadenado con el aura del maligno-

-No te dejare asi papa!!!! -decia, cuando de pronto, el espiritu , la iba encadenado sin que se diese cuenta.

-Mirate, ahora ni tu espada te salvara!!!

-Que has hecho!!!!

-Si no me dan el cristal de plata o el cristal diamante, moriran!!!!

De repenete del cielo surgieron 6 figuras en el firmamento que bajaron hacaia donde estaba el enemigo...

-Aurora de la luna!!!

- Neblina acuatica de mercurio!!!

-Fuego de Marte!!!

-Boomerang de Jupiter!!!!

-Sentimento de amor de Venus!!!!!!

- Maremoto de neptuno!!!!

El espectro esquivo sus ataques y las encadeno como lo hizo con Uranus...

- No pueden ni moverse ni hablar!! Si no me entrgan el cristal diamante o el de plata, ya lo saben , no viviran para contarlo!!

Hotaru quein salio a dar unpaseo en bicicleta para ir a ver a Setsuna sintio que su corazon la llmaba.

-Debo ir por alla. me necesitan!!!

Y dejando si bicicleta en un costado, pronuncio:

-Por el poder del Cristal Cosmico de Saturno!!! Transformacion!!!

Hotaru con su inmeno raudal de poder se dirigio hacia donde estaban las demas senshis y Barduck,insconsientes...

- Destruccion mortal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El espectro desparecio como por arte d emagia...Y las senshis apoyadas de sus poderes se desencadenaron y salvaron a Barduck...

- Quien eres tu????-preguntaron al unisono

-Soy la sailor de la destruccion y el nacimeinto, Cosmic sailor Saturn.

-Gracais por habernos liberado - le dijo rini mientras tomaba sus manos.

Hotaru-quien sientio el calor de su vieja amiga- la abrazo muy fuerte...

-Rini, por favor no me dejes sola , no me dejes!!!!

Una vez vueltas a la normalidad, Hotaru les conto toda su historia...

- Vamos al templo Hikawa, alli los 3 ligths estan preparando una cancio n nueva para su relanzamiento y con la participacion especial de Jade...

-estarn sus mamas??'

-Si, estaran todas.

-Y papa Haruka???? Lo volvere a ver????

Barduck miro el rostro contrariado de Hotaru, el sonido de "papa Haruka", le habia dado un estremeciemento en su piel...pero Hotaru, tenia que darse tiempo para conocer la verdad, aun no era tiempo.

En el templo Hikawa, los 3 ligths , junto a Jade dieron una musical perfecto.Ante el aplauso de todos, Setsuna subio al,mescenario y llamo a Ohanna.

-Hija mia, en este dia tan especial , te voy a dar un regalo que lo estuve gusradando duarante años...

La joven - abre lepequeño cofrecito- y soprpendida- coge entre sus manos la pluma de transformacion de Pluton.

-Gracias, mama.- le dice mientras le da un abrazo.

Hotaru, quien tambien se impresiono con la alegria subio hacia el escenario y beso la pluma de Ohanna en señal de revrencia.

-Cuando me necesites, simepre estare contigo, sere como una hermana para ti.

Ohanna y Hotaru se abrazaron fuertemente inciando asi un nuevo lazo de fraternidad y amistad...pero Metalli las miraba desde su espejo...

-sailor scouts, siempre se salen con la suya, pero como en el mundo no puede existir solo el bien, las cosas caeran por su propio peso...

Y efectivamente, habia una moto stacionada frente al templo..era haruka, quien habia llegado para verse con sus amigas despues de casi 16 años...

-Puedo pasar???-dijo una voz muy sutil, mientras parecia en la puerta una silueta de mujer..

No lo podian creer , era Haruka, con el cabello largo , los labios pintados y vestida de mujer para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Barduck...

Despues de abrazarse con todas yr ecordar los viejos tiempos , les dijo:

-Decidi iniciar una nueva vida y ahora ya no sere la motociclista rebelde de hace 16 años, ahora soy una mujer y dentrode muy poco tiempo me convertire en madre.

-Queeeeeeeeeee'???-Les sorperendio a todas aquella respuesta, en especial a Michiru, que dejo caer su vaso de la mano., mientras su hija Jade sonreia feliz.

-Creo que la felicidad ha llegado a mi y decidi rehacer mi vida con Barduck, el padre de mi hijo.

Haruka fue hacia donde Barduck y lo beso tiernamente. Ania los observaba feliz, pero sabai que aquella relacion no era completa.

Serena , en su intuicion, sabia lo que estaba pasando y mirando hacai Luna , le dijo:

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que todos ea felicidad?

-Si deseas uq todo vuelva a la normalidad., solo hay que confiar en las muchachas y dejar que le cristal de plata haga lo que debe de hacer.

-Quisera ver felices a ambos a Michiru y a mi hermano.

-Lo lograras, pero con tiempo.

Y mientras todos bebian y cnataban de felicidad, Metallia salio un rato del cuerpo de Nadesko para observar y envidiar la felicidad que veia en el templo Hikawa.

- Puedo hacer trizas esa felicidad. aun no esa completa...aun no!!!

Fin del capitulo 20

LES GUSTO?? MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS A ESTE FORO Y...AYUDENME A CONTINUAR MI FIC..O ESCRIBANME A 


	21. El misterioso poder del Diamond Cristal

El misterioso poder del Diamond Cristal

La reunión estaba siendo amenizada con el grupo juvenil del momento-los three ligths- y la joven revelación de la noche- Jade Kaioh.

Seiya sacaba a bailar a Eva, su carismática hermana, luego a la alocada Chelsea,tambien a las mamas de las senshis y a al festejada Ohanna.

Toshiro ,siempre bailaba en cada pieza con Maya,quien no lo soltaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Kenji por su parte bailaba una pieza con cada una de las chicas alli presentes,Taiki y Yaten hacian casi lo mismo..lo único es que sacaban a bailar a madres y a hijas -a veces-al mismo tiempo.

Barduck, Darien y Andrea tomaban unas cervezas mientras veían como los chicos y sus mujeres se divertían ...

- Me da celos que mi hija este bailando demasiado con esos chiquillos, por mi la sacaría de la fiesta, pero...tengo miedo de la cara que me va a poner Serena cuando lo haga .

- Estas celoso??? Vaya,ya era hora que el papa perfecto de un alto a lo que hace su princesita.

- Tu no tienes una hija mujer para que me comprendas...y tu Barduck tienes apenas a una niña de 14 años demasiado agrandadita porque mira como se juega con Seiya y Toshiro como si tuviera su edad...

-Yo crie a Ania en un ambiente bastante liberal y como verán cuando entra en confianza con alguien ..se desihibe totalmente,ademas cualquier cosa positiva que haga mi hija, la apoyo..desde que nació fui padre y madre para ella y ahora que Haruka espera un hijo mió ,espero que nuestra felicidad ya haya llegado aunque se que Eriol vive aun dentro de ella.

-Estas haciendo lo posible para que las cosas marchen bien y te felicito, cuñado, tu valentía para enfrentar a la vida, casi no la tiene nadie y el que va en busca de un sueño, lo consigue.

-Y te piensas casar con Haruka??

-No se, es una mujer muy liberal, muy independiente, con tal de que llevemos paz y armonía en nuestra relación, el matrimonio es lo que menos importa, respetaré la decisión que ella quiera tomar.

- Bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Serena, pero cuando salio embarazada, no me quedo otro remedio que casarme, porque ustedes ya saben como es su carácter...pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!!!

- Y piensas tener un hijo mas??? Rini ya esta señorita y ustedes son bastante jóvenes aun como para ser abuelos...

-No lo se. Siempre quise tener un solo hijo.

-Bueno, cuñado, es tu decisión.

Ya estaba llegando la medianoche, cuando Yaten decide acercarse a Dawa.

-De quien te estabas escondiendo???

-De mama y de ti.

- Porque no le pides que te explique la verdad??? A lo mejor ahora que esta tranquila lo puede hacer con más calma.

- Porque se que no la dira ,ya sabes cual es mi problema y me sigues preguntado, ya sabes todo acerca de mi que quieres ahora????

-Que confíes en mi para siempre ,porque yo estaré a tu lado; aquellos tiempos, cuando conocí a tu madre no pude corresponderla, pero cuando te conoci a ti, todo cambio, eres preciosa Dawa, eres una chica valiente y luchas por lo que quieres.

-Estas enamorado de mi?? Una chica de la calle ,una sailor algo tonta y encima una renegada.

-Si,y con el tiempo lo confirme. Mi hermana Chelsea siempre trato de ayudarnosporque sabia lo que sentiamos ambos,sera a veces algo tonta,pero ...adivino lo que sentiamos.

- Sabes, me estas haciendo llorar...nunca me atreví a hacerlo!!!! Pero... abrázame Yaten y siente los latidos de mi corazón...

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron afuera del tiempo y después se dieron un calido beso en los labios...

-Ahora no estaré mas sola.

- Pero júrame que algún día perdonaras a tu mama y...ayuda a que mi hermana aque deje de pensar en ideas como viajar,vivir la vida y...ya sabes cuales!!!!

- La haré entrar en razón cuando pueda, pero déjame decirte que luchando es maravillosa, tiene una fuerza y espiritualidad mas fuertes que los míos, aunque como Chelsea sea algo

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Y una rayo de luna cayo bajo el cristal diamante que guardaba Setsuna,esta al notarlo lo saco y se lo devolvió a Barduck.

-Su alteza, príncipe Apolo,el primer rayo de luna que debía caer sobre el cristal diamante lo ha hecho,mire su brillota activado un poco de su poder!!!!

-Es un milagro..Pero como pudo suceder???

-No se.Es un misterio, tal vez ...es hora de que los guerreros del cristal diamante despierten...

-Se que por lo menos 5 rayos de luna deben entrar en el cristal para que este libere su poder, veo el rayo anaranjado que significa el amor.

-Mantenlo escondido Setsuna que su poder puede hacer venir al enemigo...

- No hay problema.

Setsuna se dirigió donde las chicas y les conto lo que sucedió...

- El cristal diamantado activo algo de poder..Es como un milagro..Que habrá sucedido???

- No tenemos idea-respondieron todas al unísono.

-Talvez sea por algo, miren chicas el rayo es cristalino anaranjado, el color de Venus...supongo que fue el amor que lo desperto.El amor entre Barduck y Haruka..O me equivoco??

- Puede ser, los dos están demostrando lo mucho que se quieren -añadió Serena...

-No digas eso-dijo Michiru en un tono algo tristón-perdon,lo que sucede es que no se como que me da algo de envidia.

-Pero ya llegara tu príncipe azul.

-Llego y se fuerera el papa de mi hija.

-Bueno, déjense de tristezas y vamos a tomar unos tragos para celebrar el regreso de los hijos de Setsuna y la maternidad de Haruka.

Serena, mina y Lita fueron las primeras en correr tras las cajas de licor que había en la cocina.

-Estas tres no aprenden-dijo raye.

-Tomar es malo para la salud-añadió Amy

-Pero que vamos a hacer son axial !!!!!!!!!!-respondieron las demás

Rini ni se fijaba como se armaba el alboroto entre los adultos, salio un rato hacia afuera y vio a Eva mirando las estrellas...

-Porque tan pensativa???

-No se, mí sueño es llegar a las olimpiadas como la mejor gimnasta del mundo.

- Sabes que si te esmeras lograras tus sueños???

-Claro,pero tambien estoy algo contrariada por la doble vida que llevo ..Ser atar senshi y humana a la vez, no es nada fácil. Allá en Europa me dedicaba de lleno al gimnasio, en cambio aquí solo tengo que escuchar planes y tácticas de pelea. Y Fireball no hace nada y se queda callada, ni siquiera se apareció..No se que estará por pasar...

-Talvez quiera que tu te conviertas en una gran guerrera sin necesidad de que recurras a tu hermano o a ella, y lo estas logrando...muchas veces nos has salvado la vida y comparándote con Seiya, para mi eres mejor que el!!!

-Hablan do de mi hermano, mira lo que encontré mientras limpiaba su habitación...

- Una carta!!!!

-Si y va dirigida a ti,la ley pero solo quiero decirte algo: Seiya será inmaduro, algo distraído, pero en el fondo es un gran hombre y hermano.Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, el me recataba de todos aquellos muchachos que me querían golpear, era lindo,y cuando nuestros papas murieron, el fue quien me dio aquella fuerza y valor para enfrentar a la vida y el fue quien se ofreció a tomar mis poderes, si me llegara a pasar algo...

- Dices que el me quiere???

-Si y esta empezando a hacerlo, cuanto he luchado para que se olvide de su pasado,y estoy contenta de haberlo logrado.

Chibiusa sintió remecer su cuerpo, ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo,ella quien no quería saber de amores, ni de nadie, estaba empezando sentir x primera vez el amor..

Y nuevamente Setsuna empezo a darse cuenta que otro rayo estaba brillando en el cristal diamante...

-Es el rayo blanco que significa la pureza y la lucha por los ideales.

-Es imposible que en un solo día 2 rayos ya estén activos!!!!

Al lado de Kenji estaba su eterna novia Yumi y ambos platicaban acerca de los sentimientos que existían entre su grupo de amigos...

-Sabes ,he notado que Yaten y Dawa andan como novios...

-Pero tú eres la novia mas linda de todo el mundo...

-No digas tonterías, yo una chica tímida y medio tonta ,enamorada del chico mas fuerte y deseado de todo Jubban???? Es como ilógico.

-No, tiene nada que ver, aquí lo que cuenta es la fuerza de los sentimientos y las GARRAS por encontrar el destino...

Pronunciadas estas palabras,elcristal diamante activo nuevamente un rayo de color verde...

-es es el rayo de la fuerza del alma!!!!

-Parece que el dia de hoy el cristal diamante activara todo su poder...

En e cuarto de Toshiro,como ya era costumbre...Maya estaba "teniendo una dulce siesta" junto a su amado...

- No te das cuenta de la PASION que irradias al estar a mi lado??

-creo que contigo logre olvidar a Rini y encontrar mi camino...

- Que feliz me haces sentir cuando dices eso!!! (Se besan ) Seremos desiguales en personalidad, pero que bien nos complementamos al estar uniendo nuestras almas...

- Es la pasión por querer lograr un objetivo,es algo que aun no puedo describir...

-Toshiro, estas madurando mucho, te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre y eso me alegra.

Paralelamente otro rayo se activaba en el cristal diamante.

Myuu,Michelle y Taiki conversaban acerca del futuro examen a la que Michelle seria sometida para ingresar al instituto de robótica.

-Con INTELIGENCIA y SABIDURIA lo lograras...

- Cuando cumpla mi sueño, no solo podré ser feliz conmigo misma ,sino también llenar de orgullo a todos ustedes...y cuando eso pase.quiero que ustedes dos sean algo mas que simples amigos...

-Estas alucinando, Misha.

-No, creo además se que todo lo que presiento se cumple, no se pero creo que mi gemelo comprende perfectamente el teorema físico del amor

- Bravo!!

Miren chicos, la inteligencia o la timidez no tiene que ser obstáculo para lo que uno siente, sincérense de una vez y digan que se quieren...

Myuu cogio tímidamente la mano de Taiki,pero este rehusándose ,huyo hacia el jardín ...

Y en ese instante el quinto rayo empezó a brillar con fuerza ,el cristal de plata que escondía Serena, desplegó todo su raudal y todos salieron hacia el jardín de la casa para ver semejante espectáculo: luces que brillaban bajo la luz de la Luna...pero en ese momento...

- Sabia que estarían aquí!!!! Vamos dragón de la muerte..Ve y ataca a tu próxima victima!!!!

UN grande y enorme dragón blanco surgió desde las tinieblas y opaco las luces brillantes de los cristales, aprovechando que casi todos huían para protegerse ..Metallia cogio el cristal de plata y se lo llevo..

- Mi cristal Darien , mi cristal de plata!!!!!!!!

- Serena..No recuerdas que lo traías contigo???

-Si, pero no esta...

- Rini,chicas,hagan lo deben de hacer...

Rini y las demas se convirtieron en las Cosmic y Star Senshis y fueron a toda prisa a rastrear al enemigo, pero Barduck decidió ir también..

-ahora que tengo en mis manos el poder del cristal diamantee invoco a que los guerreros que mi padre escogió se hagan presentes...

Y en esos minutos,Yaten, Seiya,Taiki, Toshiro y Kenji obtenían algo como una pluma transformadora...

-Que es eso???

-Una transformación especial???

- No lo se, pero debemos usarla!!!

-Barduck,explicanos rápido que significa esto!!!

-Los espíritus de los guerreros que escogió mí padre decidieron que ustedes sean quienes reciban su poder: el poder de sabiduría, de la pasión, de la fuerza, de la lucha y del amor...Digan por el poder del antiguo espíritu, transformación!!!!!!!!!

Todos obedecieron a Barduck y se trasformaron en una especie de caballeros con armaduras, Serena y las futuras reinas lo observaron todo y Darien-convertido en Endymion-les regalo algo de su poder.

-Vayan y luchen...este poder es solo temporal, no lo desperdicien !!!!

Y Barduck elevando sus ojos a la Luna ,los envió hacia donde estaban sus compañeras sentís...pero..

-Miren ,las muchachas están heridas!!!!!!!!!!! Debemos rescatarlas,pero como???

Solo se escucho el susurro de una sonrisa malévola que rondaba el lugar...


	22. INTRODUCCION A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

Nos quedamos en que Metallia se roba el cristal de plata de Serena y huye , mientras el diamond crystal despierta a 5 de los legendarios guerreros que -hace mas de mil años - el padre de Serena, el Rey Apolo I convovo para que formasen su legion de guerreros.

Aqui se inicia la segunda parte de **"Cosmic Sailor Moon", _La lucha por reencarnar el Milenio de Plata"._**

**_En esta segunda parte veremos como nuestras senshis y los nuevos guerreros lucharan para recuperar el cristal de plata, mientras que una nueva ¿enemiga o aliada? hace su aparicion..._**

**_Pre-capitulo 21: Una mirada al futuro._**

**_Habian pasado mas de mil años, desde que Tokyo de Cristal se abriese al mundo como la poderosa reencarnacion del Milenio de Plata. _**

**_Numerosos descendientes de Serena fueron pasando y conservando el legendario cristal de Plata , el cristal dorado y el cristal diamante._**

**_Los cristales de los planetas del Sistema solar tamabien habin sido guardados celosamente, ya que la Tierra se encontraba en un moemento de paz y prosperidad._**

**_Pero..no todo brillaba como la plata en Crystal Tokyo...no todoe era perfecto, habia una maldicion legendaria que NUNCA PODRIA SER BORRADA._**

-Han pasado muchos años, principe y aun no hemos logrado encontrar la esposa ideal para usted.

-¿Para que me voy a casar? Para que la maldicion que echo el Caos a mi reino se extienda!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Se que en los ultimos mil años, solo tuvimos reyes, pero nunca una princesa, como siempre debio de ser.

- Cuando mi antepasada Cosmic Sailor Moon derroto al caos e hizo que la Neo reina Serena despertase, fue bajo la condicion de que no existiese una sailor mas poderosa , que el caos, con tal de que nuestaro mundo este bajo total tranquilidad y armonia...

-Pero¿usted cree que sailor caos se quedara de brazos cruzados? Ella recurrio a ese hechizo para evitar que despertase la ultima y mas poderosa de las guerreras del Universo, Sailor Cosmos, su enemiga inmortal...

-Si, algun dia tendra que despertar Sailor Cosmos, solo ella puede derrotar al Caos e impedir que siga reencarnadose a traves de los años, aniquilando inocentes vidas humanas.

-Pero parece que eso es solo una simple leyenda...

- No, mi corazon me dice que estamos muy cerca de conocer quien es Sailor Cosmos...

El principe Endymion III tenia 17 años de edad, era un muchacho haragan, flojo y problematico, pero eso no le quitaba meritos a su belleza fisisca que atraia a todas las jovencitas que vivian cerca de Crystal Tokyo.

Endymion III , no queria aun asumir el reinado, ya que le gustaba vivir su adolescencia y traer problemas a palacio.Sus padres , eran el rey Apolo X, descendiente directo de la relaeza lunar y su madre era l a princesa Ameria, una simple mortal.Ellos habian muerto intentando deshacer el hechizo del caos , intentando fusionar todos los cristales legendarios...

la lista de aspirantes a reina era inmensa, pero Endymion III no queria a ninguna , hasta que un dia...

-Mi señor, principe Endymion, encontramos a una joven tirada en las puertas de palacio, pensabamos que estaba muerta, pero yace inconsiente¡por favor dele un pocod e comida para que la pobre pueda recuperarse y volver a donde pertenece!

Los sirvientes del futuro rey traian en sus brazos a una muchacha, de no mas de 18 años, pelirroja , de hermosos ojos del color del fuego , y casi desnuda, cubierta por una manta blanca que dejaba ver toda su belleza y esplendor.

-Llevenla a la habitacion de mi madre!!!!-ordeno el principe...

Los sirvientes le obedecieron , y la jovencita , fue atendida como uan cortesana mas...

- ¿Que estoy haciendo aqui¿donde estoy?

- Estas en el palacio del Tokio de Cristal, reino lunar que vive en la Tierra.

- Me debo de ir!!!!!!

- Muchacha, estas casi desnuda, te ves palida, el rey decidio tenerte aqui hasta que te recuperes y puedas volver a casa.

- No a mi casa no!!!!

-Que , te tratan mal en tu casa, muchacha???

- Mis padres no entienden quien soy yo, yo siempre les dije quien era, desde muy pequeña, pero...creen que estoy loca!!!!!!!!! Yo soy Fireball, la princesa del planeta del fuego...

-Fireball??? jajjajajajaja.Esa leyenda fue hace mas de mil años, no nos bromees muchachita o sino te dejamos donde te encontramos.

- Si , soy yo y necesito ver a la neo reina Serena, deso hablarle.

-Se refiere a ala reina que nos goberno hace mas de mila ños???? Ya murio hace mucho tiempo, jajajajajaja

-Entonces , quien es la reina de este lugar???

- Nunca hubo reina desde que Serenity II, hija de la neo reina Serena murio, todas han sido simples mortales o princesas de planetas lejanos.Aqui el unico descendiente del Milenio de Plata es el principe Endymion III , quien te trajo hasta aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Quiero verlo!!!

- Lo veras en cuanto el principe termine de arreglar sus asuntos personales...

La pelirroja comenzo a soñar, ella habia despertado de un largo sueño, solo recordaba una batallla, una batalla en la que ella "murio", pero hace poco tiempo, comenzo a recordar quien era y a buscar a su psado, pero no lo hallo, solo ver al principe seria el comienzo de una larga espera.

Recordaba que en su casa, en afueras de la China, la llamaban Estrella, porque era una chica demasiado hermosa .Era hija del emperador y vivia como una digna princesa, pero cuando sus recuerdos afloraron en su memoria, su padre la echo de casa creyendo que estaba enloqueciendo.

Ahora lo comprendia casi todo: era la reencarnacion de la Princesa Fireball, quien murio al dar la vida por las star senshis y los hermanos Kou, en la ultima batalla por conseguir el Cristal de Plata

El principe salia del viejo museo de palacio dnde se contemplaban bellas pinturas y obras de arte que rememorban el pasado.Habin monumentos dedicados a Endymion , Serenity, Rini, las sailor senshis, etc,pero ..se percato que uno de los monumentos era la misma figura de la joven que vio en palacio.

-Es imposible semejante parecido- se dijo a si mismo y corrio a la habitacion de su madre, donde encontro a la hermosa pelirroja que revisaba documentos y actas donde consignasem el nombre e las personas que vivieron a su lado en su anterior vida.

-Porque tocas las cosas de mi madre!!!!!!

-Seiya??? Endymion??? Quien eres!!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser...

-Soy el principe Endymion III, futuro monarca del Milenio de Plata.

-Pero porque me llamaste por el nombre de mis ancestros...Quien eres???

- No me conoces, pero yo hace mucho tiempo fui la princesa Fireballl, amiga de tus antepasados.Cuando batalle contra el Caos hace mas de mil años, la Neo reina me prometio devolverme la vida , tiempo d espues, ahora estoy aqui, para ayudarte a que el Caos no derrumbe tu poderosa dinastia.

Sabes eres muy parecido a Seiya, uno de mis subditos en la vida pasada, aunque tienes los ojos del rey Endymion y el porte de su esposa e hija. Lastima que Seiya se eneamorase de la princesa de aquel entonces..

-Amabas al principe Seiya , esposo de la reina Selene III???

-Nunca se lo dije, pero supe respetar siempre lo que el sentia.

-El Caos no pudo acabar contigo, eres prueba viviente de que el Cristal de Plata aun maneja su poder...aunque me digan que sus poderes han desvanecido para servir al Caos.

-Nuevamente el Caos????

- Si, y ha hecho morir a mis padres Apolo X y Ameria para quedarse con tan preciado cristal, cuando ellos intentaban tener una heredera , para que pueda convertirse en Sailor Moon...

- Y sabes donde esta el caos???

- No lo se...siempre supe que toma un cuerpo humano para manejarlo a sus antojo...

Ambos no sabian que una mujer de cbaellos negros y estida como sirvienta los escuchaba...

- Si , aqui estoy y muy cerca de ti , principe, voy a evitar que hags algo por recuperar el poder del Cristal de Plata y tengas una heredera que me obligue a luchar...No rompas el pacto que hize con tus antepasados!!!

Yo los dejaria vivir si es que Sailor Moon y las senshis nunca apareciesen!!!!

El principe y la joven pelirroja empezaron una amistad muy fuerte, el lazo que los unia se tornaba cada vez mas solido que pareciese que ya se habia convertido en amor.

Estrella debia volver a la China para dar cuentas a su padre de que no estaba loca y que todo loq ue le habi dicho era verdad.

- Vas a volver algun dia???

- Quisiera , pero, soy la unica heredera de mi padre...

- Te necsito, Estrella, ...quiero que te cases conmigo!!!

-Pero de que va a servir si eso no solucionaria las cosas???

- Tengo un presentiemento en mi corazon , de algun dia el maldito Caos nos dejara en paz, porque el poder del amor es mucho mas grande que el de el mal.

Y besando en los labios a la reencarnacion de Fireball, el principe pidio a al joven que empicen vivir juntos.

Los meses transcurrian mientras los preparativos de la boda estaban en proceso...Fireball se sentia tan feliz en su nueva vida, que ya no le intrsaba recordar el pasado y extendiendo las manos a loxs cielos , agradecia a Serena , el haberle devuelto la vida en ese tiempo.

Pero, lastimosamente, la joven princesa no supo controlar muy bien sus sentimientos...

- Futura majestad, os digo que usted esta EMBARAZADA ya hace 4 meses y que el bebe que usted tendra es una niña !!!!

- Pero doctor..eso es IMPOSIBLE!!

- Es un milagro!!! Por fin hemos derrotado la maldicion del caos !!!! Debe estar en absoluto reposo , ya que la niña que espera, sera la proxima legendaria sailor Moon.

Era emocionanate sentir la agradable noticia..la maldicion era derrotada, pero mientras la niña no naciese, aun estaban en riesgo de que el Caos vuelva a malograr la felicidad que se vivia...

-Enviame a un planeta lejano para que de a lli a luz a mi niña y luego volver y casarnos !!!

- Porque lloras??

-Es que hasta los planetas regentes de la Luna , fueron destruidos por el Caos y solo quean pedazos de estrellas, que le pusimos asteroides, y no sabemos si en un futuro se convertiran en planetas. Son lugares inseguros para una mujer como tu.

-Enviame a cualquie asteriode, necesito que El Caos no se acerque a mi.

- Esta bien, tdo por salvarte a ti y a nuestra heredera.

- Cuando nazca la llamare Serena, como sus antepasadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Endymion III envio a su futura esposa a Palas, un pueblo que antes pertenecio al poderoso planeta Jupiter, ahora convertido en unpedazo de tierra , habitado por algunos terricolas que huyeron del Caos.

-Bienveida princesa, soy la reina Atenea, soberana de este lugar, y en nombre de mi pueblo te doy la bienvenida.

- Gracias.

-he insatalado una habitacion para ti, es algo modesta, pero espero te sientas segura antes de que dez a luz a la ESPERANZA del universo.

- Nuevamente gracias.

-Yo tambien espero una hija, y aunque su padre no este, espero hacer de ella , una guerrera como las que existieron hace mil años.

El pueblo de Plas fue muy generoso con Estrellas, quien veia crecer al fruto de su amor cada dia, asi fueron pasando los meses hasta que...

- Me entregas a la madre y a al niña o destruyo tuplaneta ...digo tu asqueroso asteroide , Atenea!!!!

-Prefiero morir , antes que entregarte a Estrella!!!

La reina Atenea fue asfixiada entre los brazozs del cazador de la Muerte, sirviente del Caos.Murio, dejando huerfana a una niña de 2 mese s de nacida a la que llamo Para-Para.

EL Caos rapto a la pequeña y se fue ...buscando tiempo y espacio donde esconderse...

Lo mismo sucedia en los asteroides Juno, Ceres, y Vesta cuyas soberanas, fueron devastadas por el Caos, pensando que alli se encontraba estrella y su hija.

La princesita nacio en la oscuridad del asteriode Juno..y era pelirroja como su madre, per llevaba los ojos y las facciones fisicas parecidas a las de Srena y Rini.

La princesa y su hija recien nacida huyeron a la Tierrea, donde fueron recibidas con mucha alegria, pero no todo habria de se rfelicidad...

Estrella habia enfermado durante su estadia en el espacio y cuando la niña cumplio 3 años...su enfermedad avanzo hasta que fallecio.

Sus ultimas palabras fueron:

-Serena , gracias por dejarme vivir una vez mas , gracias.

En eso dias , tambien las pequeñas hijas de las soberanas de Juno, Ceres, Vesta y Palas recibian un entrenamiento fuera del tiempo y el espacio para que pudiesen derrotar al Sailor Mon en el pasado y evitar que vuelva el presente.Pero como sabran ...eso es historia conocida...

EL Rey Endymion III , sufrio una depresion muy fuerte a raiz de la muerte de su esposa y antes de morir envio a su pequeña hija a la Tierra del pasado para que entrenase como Sailor Scout y alcanzse un nivel superior .., alli conocio a sus antepasados que la conocian como Chibichibi.

El dia de su muerte, el rey puso en el cuarto de la princesa, el Sylver cystal que ya habia vueltoa reeaccionar, tras el nacimento de la princesita...

-Tal vez, cuando llegues, no me encuntres hija mia, pero el tesoro de mi amor, te lo dejo,seras una fuerte sailor scout y venceras al mal-fueron las ultimas palbras del rey antes de morir.

Cuando el rey murio y aprovechando que la princesa senecontraba en pleno entrenamiento, Caos se apodero de la Tierra, destruyo hogares y paises enteros,y un grupo de tericolas que decian ser descendientes de las legendarias senshis dejaron que sus hijas fuesen a entrenar como senshis al palacio y asi apoyar al destruccion del Caos.

Pasaron asi muchos meses, la princesita volvio a Palacio, pero lucia diferente, lleva en vez de una media luna en la fente , una estrella...

-Eso quiere decir que...

-La princesa ha alcanzado el nivel Cosmos!!!!

-Pero, señor ministro, si el Caos se entera, va a mandarla matar...Tratemos de esconder a la princesa en placio y entrenemosla con las deescendientes de las inner senshis para que no olvide lo aprendido.

-Como diga señor.

Asi pasaron 12 años, la princesita se habia vuelto una hermosa joven, y vivia como cualquier ciudadana tericola , escondia en el Internado Jubban, slo por las noches, el primer ministro venia a verla y se la lllevaba a entrenar a palacio.

- Chicas ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Amy, ten el cristal que algun dia pertencio a tu antepasada,Raye , ten elc ristal de marte , Makoto, recibe el cristal de Jupiter y Minako, recibe el cristal de Venus.

Mi querida princesa, recibe el cristal de plata que hemos guardado durante muchos años para que lo uses.

Las jovenes alcanzaon un nivel al que sus entrenadores llamaron " Intergalactic sailors "connuevos poderes y fuerzas de ataque...

tres mese habia llegado la hora de enfrentar al caos...


	23. INTRODUCCION A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA II

UN VIAJE HACIA LA TIERRA"(inTRODUCCION A LA 2DA PARTE)

Las sailor senshis de esta epoca se llamban igual que las anteriores:

Usagi : O "Chibi chibi" es una chica de 15 años, muy cariñosa, amable y carismatica. Es la hija de la reencarnacion de la princesa Fireball en el siglo ---- , llamada Estrella Chou-Li, y del principe Endymion III , heredero directo de la corona de Crystal Tokyo.

Su nacimiento creo una inmensa alegria entre las personas de su alrededor, porque no existian soberanos varones desde que la maldicion del caos alcanzo a Tokio de Cristal y veian en ella, la unica esperanza para derrotar al caos de se entonces.

Para evitar el asedio de quien sospechaban que era Sailor Caos, escondieron a la pequeña durante sus primeros añlos en la Tierra, para que tenga nocion de su labor como futura senshi y al retornar es enviada a La Secundaria Jubban donde vive como cualquie niña normal.

En las noches, suele escaparse para asistir a sus entrenamientos.

Amy : Es un año menor que Usagi, es una joven timida y retraida, casi no suele hbalar con nadie y devido a su gran parecido con la primera Sailor Mercury, siempre ha crecido con la idea de que ella es su reencarnacion. Su padre es descendiente directo de la misma Amy Mizuno y aunque el haya nacido en el feneciente planeta Mercurio, decidioi quedarse en la Tierrea para ponerse al servicio del rey Endymion III y su familia.

Raye : Es una joven nacida en el fenecido planeta de Marte.Tambien su naciemeinto causo una gran emocion en su comunidad, quese hallaba confinada en Africa, planeta Tierra.

Criada en un ambiente de hechiceras, descubrio desde niña cuales eran sus raices .Su nombre real es Shilou Anderson , pero debido a su garn parecido a maya (segunda sailor mars) y el tener las habilidades de raye Hino , decidio bautizarse asi misma con el nombre de Raye. Tiene 17 años y ella misma fue a ofrecerse como soldada al servicio de Crystal Tokyo y es considerada la reencarnacion tanto de Maya como de Raye.

Patricia (Makoto) : Patty es una chica portorriqueña, con gran talento para el baile y la cocina. Su sueño era conocer a Sailor Moon, la legendaria guerrera de la que le habalban sus padres y abuelos, quienes afirmaban ser los descendientes de Makoto Kino, primera reina del planeta Jupiter, ya fenecido y cuyos descendientes se insatalaron en la Tierra. Timida y fuerte a la vez, sera rechazada varias veces por sus compañeras sailors quienes veran en aquella una torpeza o peligro.LLegoa palacio cuando su abuelo decidio mandarla a que estuviera al servicio del rey. Primeramente era una chica rubia , pero debido a la consatante burla de los demas decidio teñirse el cabello de castaño, es parecida a Yumi , con la voz de la misma Makoto.

Mina : Igual que su antecesora, es una joven rubia de cabelos cortos y ondulados.Estrella de la Tv estadounidense, decide averiguar su pasado , y al saber que su planeta de origen era Venus, decide abandonar su tierra en busca de tranquilidad y paz, alli conoce a una empleada del rey Endymion III quien la recluta para formar parte de las Intergalactic Sailors.

Es un 24 de diciembre del año 3015...

-Bueno muchachas, feliz navidad, espero que pasen unas lindas fiestas con sus padres o familiares y recuerden que eben venir a entrenar mañana muy temprano. El caos suele aprovechar este tipo de fiestas para hacer susfechorias.

- No se preocupen, que estaremos como siempre en la acdemia Jubban.

-Usagi¿porque no sales un dia de alli por lo menos a que pases las fiestas en casa ?

-Mina, no puedo hacerlo..Es un peligro para mi si el caos me descubre, lo conozco bien y ella me conoce a mi, aunque quisera estar en palacio , no podria, ya no tiene sentido estar alli, no tengo ni paxre ni madre que me espere.Ustedes son mi unica familia ¿me entiendes?

- Y tus gatos Astral y Adonis???

-Son lo que son gatos, que nunca reemplazaran lo que verdderamente siento.

- Bueno, en fin¿que tal si son chicos guapos ciuando se convierten en humanos?-le dijo Patty

- No lo habia pensado, pero mientras no pueda activar el cristal de plata , no podre devolver a nadie a su normalidad.

- Usagi, aunque no hablemos mucho, quisera decirte que yo si estare contigo esta navidad.

-Gracias Amy ( se abrazan)

- Y chicas que piensan??? Las acompañamos...- menciono Mina a las demas.

-Esta bien.

El palacio se abrio por primera vez despues de muchos años, las senshis entraron por la puertasecreta para evitar que el caos las vea.

El primer ministro habia hecho una cena especial para las jovenes reclutas.

-Bienvenidas señoritas, pasen a la recpecion-les dijo.

Las jovenes quedaron maravilladas al ver el palacio.Todo estaba hecho de plata pura.estaba prohibido tocar las paredes o cualquier cosa hecha de ese metal tan puro...

-es hermoso-decian al unisono todas.

Usagi les mostro su habitacion.Era la mas grande del palacio y tenia su piscina propia, una cuarto de estudios, un jardin de rosas rojas , un nuseo donde se encontraban retratos de sus antecesores y otro jardin de rosas blancas donde estabn las tumbas de sus padres...

-Cuando vine del pasado.Recogi rosas rojas que Tuxedo mask solia echar al moemnetode atacr al enemigo.Las cultive y ahora lucen mas hermosas que nunca.

- Entonces ens erio conociste a las inner y alas outer senshis, nuestras antepasadas???

-Si y aunque no recuerde mucho...eran muy buenas personas, por eso decidi seguir su ejemplo, de luchar con todas las fuerzas del alma.

-Y por curiosidad , como era la Neo reina Serena, era una mujer culta, inteligente y muy linda??? Como lo dicen los abuelos...

- Si supieram, era todo lo contrario...pero tenia un corazon de oro y una carisma sin limites...

-Como tu, Usagi, eres algo torpe como estudiante, pero al estar en palacio y verte como una reina, eres muy distinta.

-Tal vez , trato de esconder mi tristeza...

Una empleada entro a ala habitacion...silenciosamente...

- Señoritas...el primer ministro ls espera en la sala para la Cena

Navideña...

-Alla vamos...

Raye ,d e repnete sintio una impresion muy fuerte ...

-La puerta estaba cerrada Usagi???

-Si.

- Y como pudo entrar esa mujer????

- NO lo se...

- Vamos a buscarla...chicas, anuncio Amy con

animos..

-Nose puede , la puerta esta cerrrada!!!!

-OH DIos mio..estamos atrapadas!!!!! Ayudennos!!

-Ayudennos!!!

-Saquennnos de aqui!!!

De repnte la luz se apago y en su lugar dejo una oscuridad, los gritos

de las chicas nos e escuchaban por ningu n lado y solo una mujer se

asomaba a verlas...

- Asi que ya estan en mi poder Intergalactic sailor senshis !!!!!!!!!!!

- es el Caos, huyan!!!!!!!!!

- No pueden huir , estan atrapadas en otra dimension, al igual que

estas muchachas que ven aqui...

La mujer les muestra a 4 chicas atrapadas por una fuerte cadena de

hierro y conla boca tapada...

- Son las senshis princesas de los asteroides!!!!!!

-Intentaron luchar solas, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para

derrotarme.Ahora Cosmos ya te tengo aqui, como mi eterna

prisionera...NUNCa podras evolucionar y ni tu ni tus amigas se

salvaran !!!

-Eso lo que tu crees!!!!!!!! Chicas demuestrenle, loque aprendimos en

estos años...

- Intergalactic Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!!!!!!!!

-Intergalactic Mars Crystal Power Make Up!!!

-Intergalactic Jupiter Crystal Power make Up!!

- Intergalactic Venus Crystal Power make Up!!!!

- Intergalactic Moonligth Make up!!

Era la primera vez que las muchachas utilizaban el poder que le dejaron

sus ancestros...estaban listas para usar su...

- Aquatic Bomb !!!!!!!!!!

- Angel Mars Fire!!!

-Electric Shock!!!!!!!!!!

- Candy Bomb Love of venus!!!!!

Los poderes estaban en su maximo auge...a pesar de ser la

primera vez que ellas lo usaban, pero...

-Silencio del mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las jovenes sailors cayeron en el suelo

insconsientes...Volvieron a su normalidad y sus

cristalaes salieron de su cuerpo.

-jajajajaja, ya ves, nunca en ningun lugar o tiempo podran contra

mi!!!!!!!!!

- Eso es lo que crees- reparo furiosa Intergalactic Sailor Moon, voy a

hacer algo que aprendi enel pasado..

La joven recogio los cristales de sus amigas y uno por uno los fue

fusionanado con su cristal de plata.

-Que haces!!!!!!!!

-Reunir los poderes del sistema solar!!!

-Eso es un poder inferior!!!!!!!!!

- Si asi lo crees...

Intergalactic Sailor Moon, hablo a sus amigas:

-Queridas chicas, es la ultima esperanza, estan muy debiles, pero su

corazon puro y su alma estan dentro de estos cristales, si me ayudan

tal vez no volveremos a ver al Caos por mas tiempo.Chicas, ayudenme ,

es vida o MUERTE!!!

De cada cuerpo casi yaciente salieron 5 rayos : rojo, azul , verde y

anaranjado que correspondian al poder de cada senshi y Sailor Moon las

recibio en su cuerpo.

Una luz cristalina envolvio el lugar y los ojos del caos nom pudieron

ver mas que nieblas y oscuridad...Usagi fue revstida de balnco

totalmente y en su lugar del tipico uniforme de marinera y sus cabellos

rojizos se transormo en una hermosa mujer con odangos en forma de

corazon, cabellos plataeados y un uniforme de sailor revestido de una

capa.A ese instante , las asteroids senshis estaban liberadas...

- Asi que ya llegaste Cosmos...es hora d ela revancha!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Solo puedos er Cosmos pocas veces , asi que devuelevenos a la

normalidd!!!!!!!!! o atacare...

- Hazlo , no te temo!!!!!!!!!!

- rayo universal de la Luna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Caos no sufrio algun daño e hizo que el poder que amanaba Cosmos

fuera nuevamente hacia ella y la hiciese volver a ser la princesa

Usagi...

- No puede ser!!!!!!!!! Yo...

-i tu, usaste es poder de tus amigas para matarlas!!!!

-Muertas???????? No puede ser!!!!!!!!

Tocalas, mira como cada una de ellas yace y sus semillas estelares van 

yendose hacia el abismo!!!!!!!

- NO Caos..no pude haber hecho eso!!!!!!!!!!!

-Si, lo hciste ylas traicionastae, ahora Tokyo de Cristal sera mio y tu

una simple mortal que estar a mi servicio.

- Dame otra oportunida dpara la revancha!!!!!!!!!!!

-Te di una mas, pero la perdiste...

-Te lo reuego por el alma de mis amigas!!!!!!!!

-No!!!!!!!!

Usagi empezo a llorar, sus lagrimas se transformaron en un hermoso

lago, y ella sin darse cuenta estaba en palacio, pero no en compañia de

sus amigas, sino de las asteriods sailors en su forma civil.

-Princesa, la unica forma de salvarte es huyendo nuevamente al

pasado!!!

- Quienes son???

-Soy Para-Para, princesa del asteriode Pallas Atenea y se comose vive

en carne propia las amenazas del caos.

-Soy Ves-Ves , princesa del asteriode Vesta.

- Soy Cere-Cere, princesa del asteroide Ceres.

-Soy Jun-Jun,princesa del asteroide Juno.

-Nosotras seremos desde ahora tus protectoras y hemos hecho dormir a

tdos los ers humanos que quedaron vivos. Lamentablemente son muy pocos

y la mayoria fue dstruido por el caos.

- Solo estan tus gatos Astral y Adonis, llevalos contigo a la Tierra,

alli seran devueltos a sus forma humana por parte de la neo reina.

-Con tu llegada, el futuro cambiara por completo.El caos ha huido hacia

alli y esta atacando nuevamente.

-Por favor, su majestad, vuelva al pasado y apoye a las guerreras de

esa epoca.

Para-para y sus amigas hcieron uncampode poder que rodeo a la joven

Usagi y la enviaron a la Tierra.

-Nos vemos luego, amigas ...

-Buen viaje, Usagi.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Usagi estaba ne el año 2009,

acompañada de su gato gris Astral y su gato blanco Adonis.

- Pero ...donde estoy????

- Estamos en el 2009...el año en que la neo reina tomo el poder.

Interesante y odnde esta Tokyo Cristal, adonis???

- Aun no existe, el caos ha vuelto y es necesario que tu acabes con

el.Se te ha devuelto tu poder de Cosmos y lo podras utilizar mas

seguido.

-De verdad Astral???

-Si, pero usalo con cuidado que Caos aun no ha despertadompor completo.

-Lo hare..y hacia donde nos dirigimos???

-Dirigete a casa de la familia Chiba-Tsukino , alli podras estra

segura...siguenos.

Y asi comenzaba una nueva aventura para Chibi-Chibi, ya convertida en

mujer, quien busca vengarse de su futuro y derrotar al caos..¿La

reconoceran Serena y sus amigas?¿Sera apoyo o peligro para las Cosmic

senshis y los galactic warriors?

Aqui comienza la segunda parte de nuestro fic, en estos momentos cuando

las cosmic senshis y los galactic warriors estan luchando por el

rescate del cristal de plata..una LUZ DE ESPERANZA ACABA DE LLEGAR..


	24. La aparicion de una nueva guerrera

II Temporada

"La aparicion de una nueva guerrera"

El dragon de la muerte habia herido a las senshis. Venus estab encogida, tratandode succionar la sangre que cai del brazo izquierdo, Pluton estab echada en el suelo ensangrentada, Saturno estaba en coma, Mercurio estab tirada boca a abajo, mientras de su herosa nariz salia sangre por doquier, Marte apenas podia levnatarse , Jupiter estab con el brazo derecho y la rodilla drecha heridas, Urano y Neptuno estaban envueltas en un chrco de snagre casi muertas y Sailor Moon apenas podia moverse.

- Prometo no perder en esta batalla , por mi y por mis amigas-dijo con frases entrecortadas Sailor Moon.

- No te arriesgues demasiado , princesa ,que tus amigas pueden morir.

- No me interesa queyo muera..¡quiereo que ellas vivan! Aurora lunar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

- Soy el dragon de la muerte y puedo esquivar todo tipo de ataques, procedentes de cualquier senshi, por mas poderosa que sea!!!!! Fuego blanco mortal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Moon cayo al suelo, sus amigas, que estabn aun conscientes podian verla desfallecer lebntemanete, su rostrose contaria y quedo tirada en el suelo.

De repente 5 sombras masculinas rodearon el lugar...

- Venimos en busca de venganza, la venganza que hace años , el rey Apolo nos encomendo...

-Quienes son ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Soy Moon Warrior , guardian del satelite de la Luna .

-Soy warrior Mercurio, guardian del planeta mercurio.

-Soy Warrior Marte, guardian del planeta del fuego.

-Soy Warrior Jupiter, guardian del planeta mas inmesno del universo.

-Soy Warrior Venus, guardian del planeta Venus y de la diosa Afrodita.

Los 5 caballeros saltaon del muro donde estabn y rodearon al dargon blanco...

- Sable del Rey Apolo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Fuerza acuatica !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Cadena de fuego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Torbellino de tormenta!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Luz del sentimiento de venus!!!!!!!!!

Los 5 ataques se concentraon en una gran energia que rodeo al poderoso Dragon, y este se volvio polvo que se llevo el viento del lugar.

- Quienes son ustedes?????-preguntaron la unisono las 9 sorepndidas sailor scouts.

-Somos el ejercito que alguna vez el antepasado Apolo quiso formar para derrotar el Negaverso y hemos venido para apoyarles en sus batallas.

-Pero no podemos confiar asi nomas en ustedes. Muestrennos su verdera identidad!!!- dijo Uranus a los 5 guerreos.

Y una luzenvolvio a los 5 cballeros, quienes se convirtieron en Seiya, Taiki, Toshiro, Kenjiy Yaten respectivamente.

- Son ustedes!!!!!!!!! vaya sorpresa!!!!-les dijo sailor Moon en un tono bastante ironico

-Apolo nos dio el espiritu de los antiguos cinco que formaban la guardia del Rey en el Sylver Millenium-les explico Seiya con algo mas de seriedad.

- Fuimos elegidos porque los espiritus asi lo decidieron-agrego Toshiro.

-Pero no podemos abusar de nuestro poder o sino el cristal diamante de Apolo que encierra nuestras energias se rompera y podemos morir.-continuo Taiki.

-Solo cuando sea necesario Apolo invocra a los espiritus y estaremos a su lado.

-Pasando a otro tema, el enemigo se esta volviendo mas fuerte y aun no hemso recuperado el cristal de plata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pero si ,o tienes ne tu mano Sailor Moon!!l

-Pero yo...¡no hice nada!

- Miren hacai la luna...vi una sombra!!!!!

- Como era Mercury?????????

-Era una chica de odangos en forma de corazon, parecia tener una capa que la cubria, y tiro hacia atras el cristal de plata , justo en tu mano.

- Y viste hacia donde se fue???

-Simplemente desaparecio.

Al siguiente dia, la familia Chiba-Tsukino conversabasobre la apricion de la extraña mujer que les devolvio el cristal de plata.

- Gracias Rini, eres muy buena hija..-decia Serena mientras daba besos en la mejilla a su hija.

- Mama, no fui yo quien recupero el cristal- le respondio Rini enun tono bastante serio.

-Pero..¿quien pudo haber sido?

- Myuu dice que vio la sombra de una mujer que tiraba hacia atras el cristal de plata, y luego desaprecio...

- Y como era??

-Dice que llevaba odangos en forma de corazon ne los cabellos y una capa que le cubria la espalda...

-¡No puede ser ! es...-añadio Serena con voz entrecortada

-Quien mama..¿acaso tu lo sabes?-replico Rini.

- Mejor lo dejamos ahi, tengo que ir a estudiar. OH!!! No!!! Voy a llegar tarde a la clase de Watanabe!!!!!

Serena se fue corriendo dejando a Rini con la palabara en la boca.

Por la tarde, Myuu fue a visitar a Rini en compañia de Misha y Taiki...

- Amigos, mama parecia saber quien era esa mujer que viste Myuu-dijo Rni al empezar su narracion

- Es Sailor Cosmos-afirmo Taiki.

- ¿Sailor Cosmos?-le interrogaron Misha, Rini y Myuu al unisono.

- Es la ultima forma de Sailor Moon, se supone que aparece despues de miles de años para poner al universo en orden, pero..tal vez haya vuelto porque sabe que el Caos esta de regreso.

-Pero..que tiene que ver ella con nuestras luchas...-dijo Misha.

-Bastante.Ella fue quien dio a tu madre , el valor necesario para enfrentarse a Galaxia hace 16 años atras...y lomas curioso de todo esto, es que para que descubriesen su identidad se disfrazo bajo la apariencia de una niña de 3 años a alq ue llamabamaos ChibiChibi.

-Que nombre!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo riendose Chibiusa.

-Chibichicbi, puede ser alguna descendiente directa de tu reino Rini, eso quieredecir que Crystal Tokio existira, pero que el mal no ha sido vencido todavia.

- Me gustaria ver a esa tal Chibi Chibi y agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Y en esa misma tarde...

-Su majestad , reina Usagi¿acaso no pensara dormir como aquellas mujeres de la vida facil en un parque?- menciono el pequeño gato negro al que llamaban Astral..

- Aun no sabemos donde podremos encontrar a la Neo reina Serena, todo se ve diferente, esto no es Tokio de Cristal!!

-Pero si existen las sailor senshis..¿acaso no las ayudamos ayer?

-Pero, como saber si son las mismas que conociste años atras...

- Vamos a un telfono publico y preguntemos donde vive Darien Chiba, o el Rey Endymion I.

Chibi Chibi tomo su celuar y preguntando a la operadora el telefono y la direciion de la familia Chiba se dirigio hacai el paradero del tren.

-Estas segura de que estamos bien de camino??

-Ojala que si...

El tren dejo a la joven y a los gatos frente a la casa de Rini.

-Llegamos, la casa Tsukino sigue siendo la misma que yo conoci cuando era niña.

Chibi Chibi toco la puerta y fue Maya, quien la recpeciono.

- Disculpe, esta es la csa dels eñor Darien Chiba ???

-Si, pero en estos momentos, el no se encuentra, le dejo algun recado??

- Soy sobrina de la señora Serena, ella me dijo que entraranomas.

-Bueno...

Maya dejo pasar a al extraña visitante, quien en frente a un espejo se saco el sombrero y vaya sosrpesa para la mimsa Maya!!!!!!!!!!

-Se parece bastante a laseñorita Rini y a alseñora Serena, soo que tiene le cabello pelirrojo como yo...disculpe me podria decir su nombre...

- Eh??? Me lamo Usagi...

-¿Usagi?, ese es el segundo nombre de la señora...

-Vaya casualidad!!!!

-Bueno, tengo que preparar la comida para la señorita de la casa que en estos momentos ya deb estar llegando del colegio en compañia de su galan de turno, Seiya Kou, el vocalista de los "Three Ligths".

-Dijiste Seiya Kou????

-Si, es amigo intimo de la familia y aunbque la señorita y el lo nieguen , ambos estan muy enmorados, o tal vez me equivoque, no es como mi Toshiro Hino, el si dice que me quiere ...

- Y el tal Seiya llega solo ???.

-No , a vces viene con sus hermanos Yaten y Taiki, pero tambien con su hermana Chelsea, otras veces por su hermana Eva o con la calladita de Misha,pero cuando viene de recoger del colegio a al señorita Rini, viene solo y almuerza aqui.

-Entonces lo podre conocer, el es mi cantante favorito!!!!!

- Suerte, la suya, señorita Usagi.

La joven pelirrroja noto que Maya tenia una pulsera de color rojo con el signo de Marte en su mano derecha...

- Astral..ella es una sailor senshi???

-Asi parece..bueno...

Por su parte, Maya sentia como una especie de alegria en su corazon...

- Quien sera esa joven..es ..es...no se explicarlo.


	25. ¿Acaso un angel ha llegado a esta casa?

**¿_Acaso un angel ha llegado a esta casa?_**

**__**

Chibi Chibi estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de los Tsukino, miraba atentamente todo a su alrededor, se notaba que habain pasado demasiados años,recordaba cuando Serena tiernamente la sentaba en su regazo, dandole aquel calor maternal que ella NUNCA CONOCIO. 

Ahora , por la foto central que estaba en la sala, se dio cuenta de que ahora, la alocada jovencita habia formado una familia, tenia un esposo y una hija muy parecida a ella,de antemano por los libros de la historia de la familia real de la Luna , quienes eran . 

-El Rey Endymion se ve muy distinto a las fotografias de los libros que leia en mi habitacion real . Parece que aqui todos levan una vida normal, la de un humano comun y corriente, lo mismo digo de la neo reina Serena y su hija, pero ¿ me reconocera ella a mi? Creo que fue muy apresurado el hecho de venir al pasado.Ha cambiado no solo el tiempo, sino tambien sus caracteristicas. 

- Es la unica forma de que derrotes al Caos , quien ha llegado al pasado para apoderarse del Cristal de Plata y destruir el Imperio Lunar.- le dijo Astral. 

-Oye, hermano , ten mas cuidado cuando hablas, aqui nadie debe saber que somos gatos parlantes, que suficiente hay con que existan Luna, Artemis y Diana y...ay no recuerdo el nombre de nuestro gran antepasado. 

- Pues no lo vemos aun, tal vez no haya nacido aun, en fin , nuestro deber es cuidar a la Reina y evitar que se descubra su verdadera identidad. 

- Tienes razon...pero abes una cosa Astral¡extraño ser un chico normal!, quisera volvera ser un muchacho comun y corriente, porque desde que se instauro Tokyo de Cristal , todos los gatos parlantes volvieron a su estado normal. 

-Pero, recuerda que caos nos dejo asi y la unica forma es que la Neo Reina nos devuelva nuestra forma original, ademas por historia se que aun Artemis, Luna y Diana no han vuelto a ser humanos... 

- Que resigancion para ti Adonis que solias ser el chico perfecto de los descendientes de Venus!!! 

Chibi Chibi observaba cada detalle de la csa, y sin que Maya se diera cuenta, subio al segundo piso, y entro a la habitacion de Serena y Darien, era preciosa, en esos detalles , nada habia cambiadao, parecia un verdadero cuarto real , aunque se tratara de la habitacion de una casa comun y corriente. 

-¡Que belleza de habitacion! En mi palacio, solo la abrian porque pertenecia a las atracciones turisticas del Museo Real, pero ahora lo veo con mis propios ojos. 

La joven derramo un para de lagrimas por la emocion y salio de la esplendorosa habitacion que estaba pintada toda de blanco, tenia una cama redonda que era cubierta por finas sabanas de seda del mismo color y los tules de fantasia que la protegian , tambien eran del mismo color y daban a la habitacion matrimonial un toque de majestuosidad perfecta. 

Acto seguido, se dirigio a la habitacion de Rini,al entrar se llevo una sorpresa : 

-¡Esta no es la habitacion de una futura reina, Hay una cama simple cubierta por sabanas y colchas rosadas llenas de conejos, un espejo grande , un closet lleno de ropa de modelos famosas , zapatos de todas las formas y tamaños , y dentro de esta mesita hay ¡infinidad de cosmeticos caros ! Pero¡son muy bonitos! A mi nunca me dejaron usar ni siquiera un lapiz labial, a ver Usagi III , vamos a ver que tal te queda este par de sombras nacaradas, y este brillo labial con diamantes. 

Astral y Adonis la miraban , era una hermosa jovencita, pero casi nunca ha sabido respetar los lugares ajenos. 

- El primer ministro tenia razon, la reina Usagi , es demasiado curiosa y le gusta probar todo tipo de excentricidades-menciono Astral. 

-Pero no vas a negar que la Reina Serenity II tiene buen gusto para vstirse y maquillarse...-replico su gemelo. 

- Si, pero la reina Serenity II no solo es dueña de un exquisito gusto por la moda femenina, observa la pueta de alla, puedo ver un monton de libros y una computadora personal muy moderna. Es una muchacha culta que tiene conciencia de su futura mision de reina y se prepara como tal, asid eberia ser Usagi, pero lamentablemente.. 

_FLASHBACK..._

_-Su alteza princesa Usagi, esta es la forma en como se deben usar los tenedores y cubiertos. Observe con mucha atencion.-decia la esposa del priemr ministro a una inexperta Chibi Chibi que toamba clases de buenos modales._

_- Bueno, debo coger el tendor con la mano izquierda y el cuchillo con la derecha y ¡a comer se ha dicho!_

_- Oh no!!!!!!!!! La futura reina de Tokio de Crisal comiendo como una joven plebeya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Observa como te has salpicado tu fino vestido con la salsa de tomate y como los gatos estan lamiendo tu rostro , tambien leno de ese delicioso manjar._

_- Lo siento _

_-¿Acaso es la forma correcta de pedir disculpas?_

_- Dispenseme vustra merced del error que cometi ¿ Lo dije bien?_

_- Si, pero debes sacarte el chicle de la boca para poder pronunciar bien. Ese olor de golosina barata no debe inundar nuestro palacio!!!_

_-Esta bien (va y coloca el chicle debajo de su silla)_

_- Por Dios Santo¿Donde aprendste este tipo de cosas Usagi?_

_- En la escuela a la que asisto ..._

_- Debi decirle a mi marido que te pusiera maestros particulares,porque tu conducta da MUCHO QUE HABLAR!!!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK.._

Los gatos reian recordando aquella situacion , mientras su princesa, observaba una foto donde estaba Rini con sus amigos...

- Son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten..¡No han cambiado nada! y ...¿esas chicas que estan a su lado son ellos tambien? Que extraño es todo esto!!!!, recuerdo aquel brazalete rojo que vi en el brazo derecho de la joven empleada de esta casa.

Seguro habran mas sailor senshis ... Este futuro es distinto al que yo conoci por los libros...solo las sailro senshis retomaron su labor cuando empezamos el entrenamiento...pero..¡tengo que conocer a estas senshis ! ys aber quienes son, pero tambien debo revelarles mi identidad

- No lo hagas, ellas saben , tal vez, que Cosmos aparecera mas adelante ..¡no ahora!

- Si saben uqe ya exito, porque me deje descubrir por Sailor Mercury...

- Entonces ya sospechan de quien eres...

En aquellos momentos, Rini, Seiya, Eva, Myuu, Ania , jade, Ohanna y Hotaru llegaban a la casa..

- Estoy rendida- decia Hotaru, la preparatoria Jubban es muy estricta y muy fuerte.

- La secundaria no lo es tanto, pero no creo matricularme el año entrante en la preparatoria Jubban, quiero ir a la Preparatoria donde la señora Raye Hino estudio-dijo Jade con el tono altivo que la caracteriza.

- Por mi, no se , quisera ser corredora de autos, como Haruka, pero papa dice que de todas maneras tendre que ir a la preparatoria Jubban - menciono tristemente Ania.

- Saben chicas, no se hagan problemas, pueden entrar en la preparatoria , pero cuando cumplan los dieciocho pueden dejarla , y trabajar de lo que gusten como yo-les aconsejo Seiya a su mas fiel estilo.

- Pues, cuando estes mas viejo te vas a morir de hambre y acabaras diciendo que la Preparatoria y la Universidad hubieran sido los lugares donde te hubiera gustado frecuentar, te recomiendo que vayas ahorrando el dinero que ganas en la banda musical y te pongas a terminar la Preparatoria- dijo Rini.

- Pues no pienso ir a la Preparatoria , porque se que allli nos veremos las caras...y no me gustan las niñas chinchosas y engreidas como tu.

-Pues para tu informacio, señor Seiya Kou, hay pareparatorias por internet, solo te inscribes en una y no pisas el suelo de la prestigiosa preparatoria Jubban...¿ o no Eva? Dile como estan tus notas de la preparatoria on line.

-Bueno, aunque la preparatoria on line me da mas tiempo para practicar gimnasia, debo decir que me mudare a la Preparatoria Jubban el siguiente semestre..¡tienen un buen equipo de gimnasia ritmica y eso me gusta!

-Asi se habla..y por cierto, Misha y Taiki tampoco van a la Preparatoria...

- Misha termino sus estudios en Inglaterra, a los 16 años , y eso le pèrmite preparase para entrar mas rapido a la Universidad y en cuanto a Taiki, el sigue sus estudios en la Preparatoria on line mientras trabaja en el laboratorio de mi mama, pero , eso no es algoseguro para entrar a estudiar Ingenieria Ambiental en la Universidad de Tokyo, asi que ira a nuestra preparatoria, el mes que viene. ¡Es una emocion para mi!

- Los vagos de Yaten y Chelsea solo piensan en divertirse y pasarla bien...me da gans de darle s con un palo y decirles que vayan a estudiar- les dijo Rini.

-Pues no puedes decirles nada, ya son mayores de edad y nose les obliga air a la escuela.

- Pero habra que decirles que hagan algo por su vida!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bueno , entonces no hya nada que hacer, solo saben disfrutar de su fama y su buena onda.

-Chicos, chcios, Maya ha preparado un rico suchi, entren , que para todos hay.

Los muchachos entraron entre golpes y fuerzas , dejando a la pobre Chibiusa sorpendida...

- Vamos ...

-Huelo la comida muy bien!!!!!!!!!!

-Ese sabor nos hace delirar!!!!!!!!!!

-Entremos!!!

En la habitacion de Rini, ya se sentian los gritos...

- Vinieron los amigos de Serenity II, recuerda, eres sobrina de Serena Tsukino y no debes decir nada a nadie.

- Esta bien Astral.

Chibi Chibi bajo las escaleras para ver quienes eran los visitantes y conocer a su antepasada..

- Donde estara la cocina??? Ummmm. la casaes bien grande , estoy perdida

-Usa tu pulsera para localizarla...

-esta bien,Astral.

La joven presiono un boton de su pulsera plateada y en un isntante estaba en...

- Llegamos a la sala!!!!!!!! Que hice!!!!!!!!!

- Presionaste mal el boton, pero mira...¿no es Seiya y la chiquilla que es igualita a el?

-Si son ellos..me acercare.

Mientras Eva curioseaba la casa, como era costumbre, Seiya se miraba en el espejo, cuandose dio cuenta de la presencia de la extraña jovencita.

-Hola-le dijo Chibi Chibi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quien eres?

-Ahh, mi nombre es Usagi ,soy sobrina de la señora de la casa...

- Eres prima de Rini??? Pues, eres mas bonita que la pesada de tu prima, te lo digo en serio.

-De veras??? Ningun chico me lo habia dicho antes Y..dime quien eres??? Eres algo de Rini??

-Bueno somos amigos, solo porque ella es amiga de mi hermana gemela, la chica que esta al frente.

-Ahhh si.

-Oye, vamos a comer a la cocina, Maya la empleada es muy buena cocinera.

- Si la conozco, es una tipa muy simpatica.

-Demasiado..(entre si) Lastima que su novio, Toshiro, le de mucha libertad para enseñar lo que _no debe._

- B ueno...es extranjera a mi parecer??

-Es brasileña.

-Si, esas chicas son muy simpaticas y liberales, lastima que a mi...ooops!!!!!!! olvidalo!!

Seiya cogio de la mano a Chibi Chibi y sedirigieron a la cocina.

- Oye Seiya...¿quien es la chica que te acompaña? No me digas que citaste a una fan aqui

- No es una fan, es la prima de Rini , recien llegada de ...

-De estados Unidos.

- Ah si, eres muy parecida a ella y como te llamas...

- Mi nombre es Usagi. Rini no me conoce mucho ,a si que vive a Japon a verla a ella y a mi tia Serena, quien de ustedes es Rini??

- Ella esta cambiandose de ropa, para salir luego con Seiya al Crown..nose si lo sabias , pero son novios o algo asi.

- Callate Myuu, eso solo son inventos tuyos, es mas , entre ella y yo solo hay una amistad bastante peligrosa.

-Tu lo dijiste, peligrosa..debe ser por algo??

- Callense todas!!!!!!!!! Rini no es mi tipo de chica!!!!

Rini, quien lo estaba escuchando todo, se reia a mas no poder...

- Me alegra de que lo confirmes Seiya , no me gusta que mis amigos sean unos malpensados y esten ilusionandose con una"relacion" con el, e smas , se le ve mejor con la chica que esta a su lado, que por cierto no me la presentaron.

- Bueno , soy una pariente lejana tuya, mi nombre es Usagi, y somos primas...

Las palabras que pronuncio Chibi Chibi paraecieron caerle como un balde de agua fria a Chibiusa, algo estaba llenandode alegria su interior, pero no sabia porque, pero sin prevenirse, alguien ya lo sabia de antemano.

-Maldita Cosmos!!!!!!!! utilizaste la puerta del tiempo para volver al pasado y buscar venganza!! Esta bien, tu lo pediste y esta misma tarde , nos enfrentaremos cara a cara.


	26. El encuentro entre Chibi Chibi y Serena

**_El reencuentro entre Chibi Chibi y Serena_**

**__**

Los jòvenes acababan de almorzar el rico sushi preparado por Maya, Chbi Chibi no habi comido algo asi desde que huyo de su època. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente ; en la escuela, Raye(intergalactic Sailor Mars) era muy buena cocinera y su sazon era de los preferidos por la princesa. 

_Flashback.Siglo XXXX .Secundaria Jubban._

_- ¡ Que rico cocinaste Raye¿De donde viene esa rica sazon ?_

_- De mis antepasados, dicen que la princesa Maya, esposa del Rey Toshiro, era una excelente ama de casa y cocinera._

_- Enseñame unos trucos de cocina, apra que cuando tenga que casarme y legir esposo ¡ nosea un desastre como lo soy ahora!_

_- Prncesa, usted no es un desastre.Solo que no esta tan empapada de la vida comun y corriente que las chicas normales solemos tener.tengo una idea ¿Si le preguntamos al primer ministro para que de su visto bueno a que te de unas clases de cocina ?_

_- No creo que acepte..._

_- Bueno, y si Makoto va conmigo¿ tu crees que no se resistira al sabor y sazon de los latinos?_

_- Creo que si!!!!!!! Hazle probar una de tus delicias y veras que cae redondito, ya ves lo gordoe hinchado que esta de tanto comer ****_

**__**

- _Esta bien, mañana en la tarde , vienes a palacio como para entrenar y alli aprovechas _

_- Ok._

_En la tarde de ese dia, Raye, Makoto y La princesa se dirigieron la castillo para comenzar con su sesion de entrenamiento._

_- Hermosas damas, bienvenidas, la princesa os espera en su habitacion- dijo el primer ministro a las dos jovencitas._

_- Gracias, primer ministro, pero creo que hemos llegado en un momento inoportuno._

_- ¡ Para nada! -les dijo nuevamente- sientense y sirvanse lo que deseen de la mesa._

_- Gracias, pero preferimos preparanos nosotras mismas nuestros alimentos.Estamos acostumbradas a hacerlo, verdad Makoto???_

_- Si, Raye y no nos gusta comer mucho la comida de palacio, ooooooooops!_

_-Quiere decir, mi amiga, que no sabe como es el regimern de alimentacion de la familia real. _

_- Pues golosinas traidas de egipto, bastantes chocolates, harto crsipi, helados ...¡Ya todos estamos acostuimbrados a comer asi!_

_-Y no cree que deberia haber una dieta balanceada??? Si no el palacio albergara a monton de obesos, que causarian un mal aspecto en su palacio._

_- Pues si..._

_- Bueno pues¿ no le agradaria que prepraemos una exquisita comida latina, llena de balance y con muy buena sazon?_

_- No lose , que dice la pirncesa????_

_ChibiChibi entra al comedor,vestida con un mandil rosado el cual esta encima de su ropa habitual..._

_- Pues yo quisiera cocinar ¿ me lo permitiria primer ministro?_

_- pero ¡princesa! ; aqui tenemos buena servidumbre, como siempre ..._

_-Por favor!!!_

_- esta bien, pero si sus amigas promenten no hacer desorden._

_- Se lo aseguramos señor._

_-Pueden pasar a la cocina._

_Fin del flashback._

- Y recuerdo que ese dia cocinamos perfecto, apesar de que deje la cocina hecha un basural , jejejeje, y ese mismo dia lei , en mi libro de histria, de como la neo reina Serena, fue una caotica total en su juventud...Si pudiese verla otra vez!!!-penso la joven pelirroja. 

- Oye, Usagi ¿ no te gustaria ir mañana al concierto de los three ligths en ele comeinzo de su nueva gira por todo Asia?-pregunto Eva. 

- Oh si, pero nose si mi tía dé su consentimiento,se que es muy estricta 

- Para nada, mi mama es la mama que todos quiseran tener, DESORGANIZADA, CAOTICA, INFANTIL.. 

- ¡dejate de hablar asi de Bombon ! Sera todo lo quen tu dices, pero es muy buena madre..¿no olo puedes negar , Rini? 

-Tu no te metas cuando estoy hablando con mi prima. 

- Tu prima es un fosforo hecho mujer, la verdad que a veces da ganas de , pero no lo hago porque soy un caballero. 

- Me dijiste fosforo, Seiya Kou??? Eva, yo no invite a tu hermano a que almuerze con nosotras, please, puedes decirle que vaya a su casa, que me estorba?? 

- Eva, no es menester que le hagas caso a la "señorita", yo mismo me voy-dijo Seiya mientras cogia sus cosas ys e retiraba con un adios y un beso volado para Chibi Chibi. 

- ¿No te molesta que te este dando celos con tu prima, Serena? 

- Y dale, chicas. Los chicos inmaduros NO ME INTERESAN. Y si deseas te lo envuelvo con papel de regalo, prima Usagi..porque se ve que le interesas. 

- ¿Yo? Acabo de conocerlo hoy dia. 

- Miren chicas, se sonrojo!!!! 

-Es un chico simpatico, nada mas, tengo que conocerlo mejor!!!!!!!!1 

Astral y Adonis que estaban escondidos, querian salir y dar su merecido a Seiya por estar coquetenado con la princesita. 

- Ese tipo va a ver!!! Sere un gato, pero nosabe que por la princesa , puedo hacer de todo!! 

- Se te salieron los sentimientos, Astral y tu que dices que...hay que guqardar compostura... 

- No lo puego negar, Adonis, me gusta mucho la princesa..lástima que Sailor Caos nos haya dejado en esta forma, pero en cuanto llegue la Neo Reina , le pedire que nos regrese a nuestra forma habitual. 

- Mira, esperate, la reina no sabe quienes somos, sería muy duro para ella, saber que tmabien venimos a pedirle un favor, cuando ella y sus guerreras estan luchando para aniquilar al Caos, aparte hay cosas mas importantes por resolver en esta epoca. 

- Es verdad, creoq ue me estoy ilusionando demasiado. 

-Es normal, ya que no somos gatos, si no humanos comunes y corrientes que fueron victimas de la maldad.

De repente , recibieron una llamada desde el celular de Yumi...

- Chicas¡vengan rápido! Toshiro esta sintiendo una presencia extraña cerca a la Universidad .

-Otra vez , la universidad¿Que quiere?

-Una revancha en ese mismo lugar.

-Callense, no podemos habalr de eso delante de Usagi, ella nos abe nuestras identidades secretas...

- Miren, ustedes vayan a donde les dijo Yumi, y yo me encargo de llevar a Usagi a la casa de mis hermanos para que los conozca.Asi, hacen un tiempo y cuando hayan acabado con el enemigo, regresan.

- Si.

-Usagi, acabamos de recibir una llamda de un compañero de estudios quedesea que vayamos ahacer un trabajo en equipo...tardaremos en venir, pero si deseas, Eva te puede llevar a los 3 ligths...

- Perfecto, sigançn ustedes con sus cosas.

- Vamos chicas.

Y saliendo de la casa...

- Por el poder de la Luna plateada!!!!

-Por el poder de Mercurio.!!!

-Por el poder de Marte!!!

-Por el poder de Jupiter.!!!

-Por el poder de Urano!!!

-Por el poder de Neptuno!!!

-Por el poder de Pluton!!!

-Por el poder de Saturno!!!

Todas: **Transformacion!!!!**

Las chicas hicieron su teletransportacion al luigar de los hechos, mientras Eva, que sentia pena por no luchar se quedo con Usagi.

- Eres igualita a Seiya??? Si te disfrazaras de hombre, te confundirian con el.

- Lo mas probable es que sea asi, pero prefiero ser yo misma y no colgarme de la fama de nadie.Quieroser una gran gimnasta y poder convertirme en campeona mundial, como lo soñe desde niña.

-Si sueñas mucho, lo podras lograr.

- ¿ Tu crees? De repente la fama d emi hermano opaca mis sueños...

- No..por ejemplo, yo soñe llegar a Japon y lo hice.

- Pero , tus padres??? Eres muy joven para estar aqui sola.

- Mis papas murieron cuando era muy niña y yo vivi en una casa para huerfanas...hasta que el Estado decidio que viajara a Japon para que mi tia Serena tome mi Patria potestad.

- Igual que yo, yo no conoci a mis padres biologicos y la mujer que me crio murio en un accidente...hasta que...buenoconoci a mis hermanos y ahora soy feliz con ellos!!

Y entonces sono el celular de Eva...

-Eva, ven rapido!!!! Tus hermanas estan luchando con nosotros, debes ayudarnos que las sailors estan en peligro. Un joven que esta en la universidad se transformo en un horrible monstruo y no podemos derrotarlo. Los chicos acaban de volver a la normalidad y solo quedo yo¡Ven rapido!

- Y que hago con la chica????

- No lo se , pero te necesitamos...

- Voy para alla!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando Eva volteo para ver si estaba Usagi a su lado se dio con la sorpesa de que...

-¿Donde se fue esa chiquilla?..estaba aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Y justo en la universidad de Tokyo, en la facultad de Serena, se habia aparecido Metalia, quien ahora empezaba a controlar sus poderes encerrando en cuerpos humanos , los antiguos fantamas que la custodiaban, porque sabia que si los espiritus de l mal se fusionaban con humanos iban a ser mas poderosos...

- Uranus, usa tu sable-decia una malherida Neptune.

- No puedo, estoy igual que tu, mira a las demas estan casi muertas, por lo menos Eva era nuestra ultima esperanza, pero...no puede hacer nada!!!!

-Tu crees que ya el Caos nos derroto???

- No lose..¡mira saturno se esta levantando!

Saturno estaba levantandose de a pocos y le dijo al monstruo, una dragon negro que lanzaba fuegos de diferentes colores y formas:

-Yo, la sailor de la destruccion, no te dejare vivir.. destruccion galactica de Saturno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- jajajaja, me atcas de nuevo??? Flama de la oscuridad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturno cayo al suelo, nadie podia hacer nada, las sailor solo observaban malheridas ,y los cabaleros del cristal diamantado habain perdido el conociemiento, era la seguna vez que habian usadoi sus poderes y a la tercera vez podian morir...

Serena estaba inconsiente tambien , solo soñaba que si podiua volverse reina, poduia utilizar nuevamente sus poderes,en aquel sueño..se vio a si misma en el palaciodel Mieleniode Plata, pero acompañada de una joven que ella ya conocia.

- Serena, si no ere fuerte, las sailors moriran y no existira futro, y tu presente quedara en el olvido..y el Caos destruira los planetas entreos y se apoderara del universo..por favor despierta!!

-Quien eres??

-Soy Cosmos,. tu otro yo del futuro...

-Chibi-Chibi?? tu???

- Bueno, si, no te puedodecir aun que hago aqui y que cosa ha pasado en mi tiempo, habra mas tiempo de decirtelo!!!

-Asi que esto no es un sueño???

-Tomalo como quieras, pero descansa, el enemigo ya no te hara daño, yo me encragare de derrotarlo y despues despertare a las chicas...

Serena norecordo mas y en verdad, Chibi-Chibi ya habia llegado al lugar d elos hechos y convertida en Cosmos, ya estab para entrar en accion.

- Quien eres??

- Soy una sailor del futuro, la guardiana del Universo Cosmico, Sailor Cosmos...

- Otra loca mas!!! Fuego de la oscuridad!!!

- Brillo interplanetario de la Luna!! Ataca!!

El dragon negro desaparecio y volvio a ser el joven atacado, quien habia perdido la memoria d elos hechos...

Las sailors volvieron a su estado n ormal y Cosmos estaba junto a ellas...

-Quien eres????

- Sailor Cosmos, vengo del futuro para vengar al Caos y derrotarlo de una vez, aunque puede volver ..el bien y el mal existiran siempre ne le universo.

-Dinos Cosmos¿como sera el futuro?

- No les puedo adelantar nada, ustedes pueden darle una forma distinta al futuro si logran derrotar a Metallia, quien si logra derrotarles, puede convertirse en Sailor Caos, la sailor que destruye todo poder que existe en el Universo.

-pero Metallia esta cada dia mas poderosa..a veces no sabemos que hacer...

-Solo el poder del amor y de la amistad son los que pueden derrotar al Caos, ustedes estan demostrando ser mas poderosas de lo que pense, y tu Sailor Moon , debes proteger el cristal de tu madre a como de lugar, ese es el arma que van a usar en la batalla final.

-De antemano, gracias por haberlo devuelto.

-Hice lo que era mejor para ustedes.Me tengo que ir, recuerden que soy una mas de ustedes y siempre estare dispuesda a yudarles, cuando esten en peligro, alli estare.

-Pero aun ¡ no has visto a mi madre!

- Ella ya me vio!!! adios.

Cosmos desparecio y cuando volvioa ser Chibi Chibi utilizo su espejo para volver al auto de Eva ...

-Chicas,deje a Usagi dormida en el auto, ojala no le haya pasado nada...

-Vuelve, mama ya esta volviendo en si.

Eva volvio al auto y sorprendida se quedo cuando vio a Chibi Chibi dormida en el auto...

-Pero si no estaba aqui...¿quien sera esta niña ?

Ya de regreso en casa...

- Les juro que vi a Cosmos!!

-Nadie te lo contradice, mama, pero porque dices que es una tal Chibi Chibi..

-Era ella, soloq ue mas crecidita , como tu mas o menos..

-Bueno, vamos a casa...

Y al llegar...

-Hola, Eva me dejo en la casa¿porque se demoraron tanto¡Rini no me digas que esa señora es tu mama!

- Si Usagi, es ella, las dejo a solas...

- Chibi Chibi eres tu???

-Si y he regresado porque mi mundo ha sido destruido y usted y su hija son la unica esperanza que nos queda!!! Si restauran a su mundo, lo pdoran hacer en el mio...

Serena abrazo fuertemente a Chibi Chibi, y se dio cuenta de que ya no era la indefensa niña que una vez conocio, ahora era una joven madura y capaz de luchar, como lo habia demostrado a las s-enshis.

-Solo te pido, que no digas quien soy a las senshis, todo tiene su momento...

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	27. Los deseos puros pueden hacerse realidad

Los deseos puros pueden hacerse realidad

A la mañana siguiente, despues de haberse iniciado la batalla entre el bien y el mal, ahora con una nueva contrincnate en escena :Sailor Cosmos; pareciese que la tranquilidad habia vuelto, aunque el enemigo estuviese siendomcadavez mas poderoso. 

Las senshis confiaban en que esta nueva sailor, podria ayudarles a mejorar su realidad...pero...¿quien era en realidad esa hermosa senshi de los cabellos plateados? Solo Serena lo sabía, pero debía guardarlo en absoluto secreto. 

- Buenos dias, Rini. 

-Buenos dias, Usagi,¿como has amanecido? 

-Algo incomoda. Las camas de este pais son todas pequeñas ??? 

-Si, pero si piensas quedarte aquí , ya deberías de irte a costumbarando ¿No crees, primita? 

-Si. 

Maya -quien se habia quedado a dormir en casa de Toshiro, sin que sus patrones se diesen cuenta- había regresado 5 minutos antes para evitar los regaños ,asi que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue hacer sus quehaceres cotidianos. 

-Me muero de sueño!!!!- se decia la guerrera de Marte-Pero debo continuar!!! Ay Maya, deberias ser mas reprimida y evitar que tus "hormonas" te jueguen una mala pasada. 

La pelirroja empezo sus labores mañneras prepando el desayuno a las "señoritas" de la casa. 

-Buenos dias Maya ¿que preparste hoy? 

-Un rico desayuno latino:leche con pan y mermelada de fresa. 

-Buah¡Extraño mi desayuno de cereales con yogur y harto crispi! 

-Señora Serena!! Se levanto muy temprano el dia de hoy!! 

- Ay , mama, la pobre Maya, no tiene descanso casi: te limpia la casa, te prepara la comida, te lava la ropa..¡Que mas quieres! 

-Si, es verdad Rini, creo que la pobre Maya necesita descansar...¿Porque no va apasar el fin de semana a Casa de Raye¡ Me lo agradeceria bastante¿No es cierto Maya? 

-Si, señora Serena. 

-Mama, cuida tus palabras de doble sentido en esta casa.Usagi,es aun muy pequeña para oir esetipo de cosas 

-No te enojes, hijita.Usagi , ha vivido en los Estados Unidos y creo que sabe mas de estos "asuntos" que tu y yo juntas. 

Chibichibi al oirlas hablar , no comprendia aun el porque Serena queria mandar a Maya a casa de Raye, lo poco que sabia era que Maya era la novia del hijo de Raye, pero...¿acaso los novios pueden estar dos dias juntos en una misma casa? Esa actitud no eran el de una verdadera "señorita"... 

-hey Usagi..en que estas pensando??? 

-No, en nada, 

-Si lago te parece raro ,te lo puedo explicar con _lujo de detalles._

- Mama,no hace falta que le digas, no ves que aun es una nenita de 13 años de edad!!!! 

-Pues a los catorce ya tenia novio!!!! Y a ti ,que vas para los 16 te hace falta uno ¡Por eso es que andas tan amargada! 

-Mama, los hombres sonsecundarios en la vida d euna mujer, primero estan los estudios y el pensar en tu bienestar.

Chibi Chibi volvio a su habitacion y encontro a Astral y a Adonis en una profunda reflexion...

-Que hacen?? Deberian estar pensando en como podremos ecitar que nos descubran!!!!!!!!!!

-Lo mismo pienso yo, pero ya no aguanto el simple hecho de estar callados la mayor parte del tiempo y no poder hablar como la hacen nuestras antepasadas..

- Todo a su tiempo...Astral, por ahora , si hablamos podriamos ser descu biertos y eso no nos conviene.

-Tienes razon,Adonis, pero creo que metí las 4 patas bien puestas...

-No me digas que...

- Si , estuve conversando con Diana..¡no podia resistirme a una gatita tan bonita!

-Y que paso???????????

Bueno fue lo siguiente...

Astral(entrando en la sala): Hola preciosa..¿que estas haciendo?

Diana (observando hacia afuera) : Miauuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!! Puedes hablar!!!!!!!

Astral( nervioso) : Bueno , eh..si puedo, pero...

Diana: Creia que mis papas y yo eramos los unicos gatos en el mundo que podiamos hacerlo??? pero aun asi me parece interesante!!! De donde eres???

Astral : Vivo en su casa, mi dueña es Usagi, la prima de tu dueña.

Diana: Miauuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! pero...

Astral : Deben ser coincidencias, pero aprendi a hablar desde que era un cachorro.

Diana: Miauuuuu!! Es muy interesante, y que edad tienes???

Astral :haciendo mis calculos, debo tener 3000 años, perdon, 3 años de edad, soy un gato adolescente...(sonrie)

Diana: me llevas por 12 meses, acabo de cumplir dos años hace una semana Miauuuuuuuuuuu!!!

Astral:eres uan gata bonita para tener dos años nomas...

(Astral estaba por acercarse a Diana, cuando de pronto un gato blanco entro en escena)

-Me asuste tanto que me fui!!!!!!!!!!!

-Jajajajaja, era el padre de Diana!!!!!!!

-menos mal que no descubrio que hablaba...

-Ten mas ciudado la proxima vez que te puede costar la vida...hermanito.

-Miren a los dos,¡prohibido salir de aqui hasta que yo les diga lo contrario!

-Si, princesa!!!!!!!!!

- La reina Serena, digo mi "tia" me va a llevar a los registros civiles para obtener mi custodia, y asi podre estudair en la secundaria Jubban y estar de cerca junto a las sailors, espero que su hechizo hay salido bien no???

-No se preocupoe, su majestad, que hemos hecho un buenb trabajo...

-Espero que no me tenga que decepcionar de ustedes.

-No para nada.

Esa misma mañana, Chibiusa junto con Diana partio hacia su escuela para dar su examenes previos a los finales, pero...

-Miau ¿porque te detienes?

-Diana, si nos dmaos una escapada el dia de hoy...

-Miauuuuuuuuu..Estas loca!!!!!!!!

-No se, pero algo me dice que el dia de hoy tendremos un dia interesnate...

-Pero si vas con esa ropa de colegiala , no te van a dejar entrar en ningun lugar publico..

-Lo tengo todo planeado...¿recuerdas lo que mi mama me regalo cuando cumpli 15 años?

-Miauuu..si lo recuerdo!!!!!!!!! La antigua medalla lunar que servia para convertirse en cualquier cosa!!!!!!!!

-Exacto, y la voy a usar hoy , porque quiero ir a ver como esta Haruka y mi tio Apolo...

-Si tu lo deseas...

Chibiusa saco el medalllon de su mochila y lo cogio y dicendo en voz alta las palabras:

-Poder lunar ¡convierteme en una linda chica moderna, divertida y que sepa conducir un auto ultimo modelo!

Y enseguida sus desoes se cumplieron en realidad...aunque...

-¿No es acaso la ropa que usa Chelsea para salir a sus parrandas?

-Descuida...mi rostro al menos es conocido , asi que nadie me confundira con Chelsea, ademas tengo mi carro propio(sonrie)

-mIAUUUU, bien, vamos a casa de tu tio...

Rini, quien habia pedido un auto, se subio en el, era un hermoso y lujoso auto azul...la jovencita y su gata se desplazaron por toda prisa , despertaba las morbosas miradas de los muchachos, y ella solo sonreia coquetamente, siempre habi querido ser el centro de atencion y lo estaba logrando, algo que habia heredadode su madre, pero sin darse cuenta bchoco contra un auto deportivo...

-Ten mas cuidado al conducir!!!!!!!!

-Seiya????????????

-rini?? Quien te regalo ese auto??? Eres una niña para estar conduciendo un carro tan lujoso!!!!!!!!

-A ti que te interesa, ademas nos e pòrque el destino siempre se mepeña en hacernos cruzar, y malograrme el dia.

-Tal vez lo hace para que aprendas a ser una niña responsable y no andes faltando ala escuela..

-¡Es la primera vez que falto a clases! ademas tu no me tienes que decir nada porque ni siquiera vas a la preparatoria!!!!!!!

-pero tengo que llamarte la atencion porque soy tu mayor por tres años!!!!!!

De repente una chica con cabelllos negros y de rizos irrumpio la conversacion...

-Vaya parejita!!!!!!! Otra vez juntos??????? No se odiaban???????? vaya, vaya eh??

-Mira Eva, no estoy para bromas.Esta niñita no sabe conducir bien...

-A ti que te importa, Seiya...

-ya baaaaaaaaaaaaaaastaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Ibas a algun lado, Rini??

-Iba aver a mi tio Barduck y a Haruka, quiero ver comno estan ellos y el bebe...

-Justo ibamos para alla...¿quieres ir?

-Pues, yo puedo conducir m auto sola...

-Bueno, bueno, pero ¿donde esta tu auto?

-es verdad..¿donde esta?

-Bueno, miauuuuuu, ese auto desaparece cuaando sufre algun daño...

-Cielos!!!!!!!!!!! esta bien, Eva , vamos contigo y el cretinode tu hermano...

Los 3 amigos abordaron el auto deportivo y se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Barduck...alli se encontraba Haruka meditando, su vientr ehabia crecidoi enormemente y se sentia muy extraña.Ella nunca habia planeado tener una criatura, pero su curiosidad por saber que se sentia estar en el lecho junto a un hombre habia dado estos resultados, ahora tenia que afrontar sus consecuencias y de paso amar a alguien a quien no queria del todo ¿o tal vez si?..

- Porque me tuve que acostar con Barduck...bien pude haberme domindado como siempre lo hize ..pero ¡que paso esta vez! Aun no lo logro entender, pero me sentia tan bien a su lado, pero a la vez tan mal porque me staba traicionando a mi misma, yo amo a una sola persona y lo siento cada dia mas..¡deberia luchar por su amor!, pero...ya no puedo..¡voy a ser madre de una niña! ..no puedo darle un mal ejemplo...cielos ¡que debo de hacer!!!! confiar en loq ue siento o dejarme llevar por esto...

- Piensas en algo, Eriol????

-Porque me llamas asi,Barduck..

-Porque te conozco ys e cuando eres Itzhel y cuando eres Eriol.Te conozco mas que a nadie en este mundo y mas ahora que vas a ser -como Itzhel- la madre de mi hija.

-Bueno,me conoces biern, pero ahora debo decirte algo: no estoy dispuesta a seguir a tu lado, me cuesta mucho aceptar esta nueva condicon ..¡yo no lo busque!...

-pero quizas el destino quiera...

-¿unirnos¡estas loco!, yo solo te aceptaria como el padre de mi hija, nada mas..

-Y si no me querias ¿porque te acostaste conmigo? Bien podias haber dicho que no!!!!!!! Mirate estas llorando, eres Itzhel...

- Si lo soy (lo abraza)

-Pedire a mi hermana que te conceda tu maximo deseo,debes estar confiad ay tranquila...

Afuera estaban Metallia junto a una joven de cabellos rubios y vestido blanco largo...

-Mira fantasma de angel, miralos son ellos, si los aniquilas, despertaremos el interes de Sailor Moon y la tal Cosmos y no solo la aniquilaremos a ellas, sino tambien a las demas, jajajajjaja..matamos a todos de un solo tiro!!!!!!!!! Y EL CRISTAL D EPLATA SERA MIO!!!!!!

- Como ordene!!!!!!! Flecha de angel!!!!!!

El tiro dio hacia la ventana de la casa de Barduck...

- Es una flecha...

-es el enemigo...¡llama a Ania!

-Esta en examenes...pero lo hare...

Mientras eso Rini, Seiya y Eva habian llegado...

-Siento otra vez la presencia de Metallia...

-Voy por alla, ustedes quedense hasta que vuelva,chicas..

Seiya se fue hacia el aldo izquierdo, mientras Rini y Eva se quedaron en el jardin d ela casa de Barduck, pero...

- Majestuosidad celestial!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ayudame Rini!!!!!!

- Eva...

-Rini, huye por favor...

-No , me quedare, estan intentando acabar con nosotras y con mi tio...¡Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformacion!

Rini se transformo en Sailor Moon y Eva haciendo un gran esfuerzo, hizo lo mismo y se convirtio en Sailor Star Fighter...

- Poder de lucha!!!!!!!!! ataca!!!!!!!!!

- Flecha de angel!!!!!!!! (Eva cae nuevamenet al suelo y a su lado aparece Metallia)

- Jajajajaja, Angel es muy pooderosa, la saque del infierno para que de una vez acabe con todas ustedes...

- Pues no podra nunca el mal con el bien!!!!!!! Aurora lunar ..ataca!!!!!!!

-Mira bien a Angel, ella esquivo tu sencillo ataque...

-No puede ser...

En eso llegaron las demas ...

-neblina de mercurio!!!!

-fuego de marte al 100!!!!!!!!!!

-boomerang de jupiter!!!!!!!!

-sentimiento de venus!!!!!!!!!

- resonar de la tierra!!!!!!!!!!

- infierno de saturno!!!!!!!!!

- poder del espacio y el tiempo!!!!!

-maremoto de neptuno!!!!!!!!

- infierno estelar!!!!!!!!!!!

-curacion estelar!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Chicas, llegaron...

-Rapido Sailor Moon, coge el cristal de plata , nosotras te daremos su poder...

Rini concentro la energia de las sailosr en un rayo arco iris que se iba hacia rl cristal lunar, pero una flecha de "Angel" lo destruyo...

-jajajajajajaja

De repente...

-Fuerza cosmica del universo, devuelveme el poder pèrdido!!!!!!!!!!!

-Cosmos!!!!!!! (gritaron todas)

- Vine a ayudarlas porque se que me necesitaban, miren lo que tengo...(saca una replica del cristal de plata)

Como es posible que tengas un cristal de plata!!!!!!

-Eso solo lo tiene Sailor Moon...

Cosmos les dijo:

-Yo vengo de un futuro muy lejano y soy descendiente directa de la Reina Serenity, y poseo una replica del cristal de plata que Caos destruyo en mi epoca, cuando el cristal de plata traspasa tiempo y espacio se vuelve indestructiblñe y mas poderoso.Es decir: ha evolucionado.

-Entonces...

-Su poder ha pasado a mi cristal ( y dirigiendose a Metallia) : Pagaras por lo que hiciste!!!!!!!!!! Poderes del universo unidos!!!!!!!!!! ataquen!!!!!!!!!

El rayo saliente del cristal de Cosmos penetro a A"Angle" y lo hizo desparecer del lugar..a su vez dejo ciega a Metallia quien desaparecio del lugar...

- Gansate Cosmos..pero la revancha continuara y (dirge su dedo a Sailor Uranus) Tu seras la victima de este dia!!!!::Tinieblas a mi!!!!!!!!!!

Un rayo negro sale del dedo indice de la malvada metallia y hiere a ANia, quiencae insconseinte en los brazos de Sailor Moon..

-Si logran salvarla, les drae una revancha, sino dense por vencidas, jajajajaja ( desparece)

Cosmos se acerco a la joven y le beso la frente, pero...

-Esta malherida, solo...solo podra ...ustedes tiene que ser fuertes!!!!!!!!!!!

Haruka y barduck salieron al encuentro de las senshis...

- Ania esta grave, cuidenla mucho!!!! El cristal que tengo es muy poderoso y la ha logrado salvar...aunque ..solodeben cuidarla mucho...

- Cosmos, pero...

Cosmos miro directamente a los ojos de Haruka...

-Se lo que sientes,deseas ser una persona normal ¿verdad?

-Como lo sabes!!!!!!!!

-Todose sabra en su momento, pero tu has demostrado que no solo tienes esa energia que emana de tuser,sino tambien un gran corazon y como tu lo deseas te premiare con un deseo...pero antes tienes que despedirte de tus amigas..

Las ex-senshis Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Setsuna y Michiru(quien estaba llorando) aparecieron en el lugar, juntoa ella estaba Serena.

-¿Que hacemos aqui?

- Cosmos quiere darles una sorpresa...

-¡Neo reina Serena Despierta por un momento de tu largo sueño!!!!!!!!!

Y dirgiendo su cristal hacia ella, Serena se convirtio ante la visat de todos en la Neo reina...

- Les cumplire el deseo que mas querian Eriol e Itzhel, volveran a ser dos personas distintas, y unicas, pero esto los hace Cosmos porque sabe que una vieja profecia se cumplira...

Y dirirgindo su mirada hacia Haruka , Serena les dijo:

-Por el poder delamor, les ordeno que vuelvan a ser dos personas distintas e irrepetibles.

Su deseo -el que espraban por miles de años- se cumplio-...

Fin


	28. Los sueños ya sen son una realidad

**"Los sueños ya sen son una realidad:Un viaje eterno y sin final"**

El cuerpo de Haruka se encontraba en un profundo trance...La neo reina Serena estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella mientras

ordenaba:

-"Por favor, por el poder del amor, que se rompa el hechizo que la maldad obro en ustede spor culpa de la envidia y el

rencor"

Sus palabras apenas se dejaron escuchar, pero pareciese que el alma doble de Haruka Tenou estaba obedeciendole porque

inmediatamente su cuerpo empezo a experiemntar un cambio tortal: se partia en dos.

Una parte de su cuerpo tomo pariencia masculina, se dejaba ver elk cuerpode un hombre joven , como de unos 25 años, casi

desnudo, pero bañado por una luz irradiante.

Lo mismo pasaba con la otra mitad..que tomaba la apariencia de una mujer, de curvas bien formadas, cabello largo , casi

lacio, de color rubio , a la que Barduck reconocio al momento:

-Itzhel, Itzhel, eres tu!!!!!!!!!!

Todos quedaron asombrados, en realidad ,lo que conto Barduck acerca del romance de Apolo e Itzhel habai quedado confirmado...

-El poder y la fuerza de tu amor hacai Itzhel , hizo que el poder de mi cristal de plta fluyera con mas precision e hiciese

que el hechizo que encerraba el cuerpod e Itzhel y Eriol en uno solo se rompiera, pero esto tiene un proposito muy duro que

tienen que enfrentar...

-Cual??? Aquel amor que siento yo hacia Itzhel y Marina hacia Eriol tiene algun precio??

la neo reina cerro los ojos y guardo silencio...solo dirigio su hermosa mirada ante los ojos de su hija y de Cosmos...

-Existe algo por lo que no podamos luchar!!!!!!-dijo Michiru muy ansiosa.

-Si lo hay-respondio Cosmos-pero no puedo hablar del futuro antes de que llegue, pero solo les digo que no es nada contra lo

cual ustedes no puedan luchar y sobreponerse.

-Si es asi aceptaremos lo que venga-añadieron las demas senshis.

-Diganme guerreros, sailors, reinas del Cosmos¿estan seguras que desean aceptar un nuevo desafio? Recuerden que este reto

es tal vez la unica esperanza para derrotar al caos, por eso es que hice que Haruka volviese a su forma original,. porque

necesito que se cumpla la Profecia..una profecia que estaba en los libros de mis antepasados, que dice que las descendientes directas de las sailor senshis son quienes derrotarian al Caos .

-Eso quiere decir que...

- Prefiero no decir palabra alguna.

De repnte la luz que iluminaba los dos cuerpos se apago y ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo total mente inconsientes.

Michiru corrio a socorrer al hombre y Barduck a la mujer...

-Te encuentras bien Haruka??-pregunto la mujer de cabellos aguamarina al hombre que staba frente a ella, pero todo fue en vano, pues este no respondia pregunta alguna.

- Estas bien Itzhel??-pregunto a su vez Apolo sin ninguan respuesta por parte de la mujer.

Amy corrio a verlos , les tomo el pulso y dijo:

-Ambos sufren de una insuficiencia cardiaca muy fuerte, e snecesario que lo llevemos a un hospital.

Todos volvieron en su forma original y Serena cayo al suelo , rendida y cansada.

-¡Que me paso¡Que hago aqui!- se decia asi misma sin recordar absolutmanete nada.

-Mama, te convertiste en la Neo reina y destruiste el hechizo que el mal obro en haruka. Los volviste a su forma original: los principes Eriol e Itzhel del planeta Urano.

-Pero eso es imposible...¡mi cristalde plata no funciona!

-Serena, Sailor Cosmos te ayudo con una replica de tu cristal de plata.

-Pero que cosas dices Mina¿Sailor Cosmos¡Quien es ella!

- Pero ella estaba aqui ¿ no es cierto Raye?

- Es verdad, pero ya no siento su presencia...

-Debe de haber desparecido como todas las veces que la hemos visto ...

-Pero al menos revelo su verdadera identidad,Lita:viene del futuro...

- Pero como habara podido llegar hasta aqui????

-Eso solo ella lo debe responder-contesto Maya de un solo golpe de voz.

Los cuerpos de Eriol e Itzhel fueron llevados a la clinica donde labora Amy, alli se dieron con una inmensa sorpresa...

- Barduck, no tiene sporque preocuparte, Itzhel esta bien y su embarazo sigue en curso, pero debes ser tolerante, ella ha perdido en cierta foirma su memoria al igual que su hermano.

-Quieres decir que no me recuerda!!!!!

- Le mencione tu nombre varias veces y dijo cons eguridad no conocerte y le pregunte tambien si recordaba su pasado,me respondio que no sabe quien es.

- Y Eriol??? El sime recuerda verdad????

- Tiene solo recuerdos borrosos del Milenio de plata, mas no del tiempo actual.Solo les digo que deben ser tolerante sy esperar,parece que al romperse el hechizo , se rompio por completo la personalidad de Haruka Tenou, asi que debemos darlesuna identidad a cada uno de ellos.

-Si a Itzhel, la seguiemos llamndo Haruka para no tener problemascon su acta civil y a Eriol, lo llamamos Eriol tenou, y lo hacemos pasar por hermano gemelo de Haruka..¡no creo que haya inconvenientes!

-Buena idea Mina, ya registre los nombres tal y como lo habais dicho y asi evitaremos problemas .

Asi pues, y con la ayuda de las demas chicas se habia iniciado una nueva era en la vida de quien fuera Haruka Tenou , ahora como Haruka Tenou y Eriol Tenou...

La memoria de Serena seguia sin recordar nada y peor aun, Chibi Chibi no hizo nada para evitarlo...

-Estas segura de que quieres que sea asi????

-Si ,Astral , no quiero que cuando Serena empieze a recordar , diga mi verdadera identidad, seria peligroso.

-Sabes, les tengo que decir una cosa...La noche en la que Haruka volvio a su estado normal, una extraña mujer estaba rodeando la casa, era pelirroja y tenia un cetro de oro en su mano derecha, estaba ,mencionando tu nombre y cuando me vio , quiso acercarse a mi, pero no pudo, me escondi cerca del cuarto de Diana y se desvanecio...

-Quieres decir que el enemigo esta empezando a sospechar quienes somos!!!

-Si, por eso hay que tener cuidado, tal vez lo mejor sea regresar a nuestra epoca, yacumplimos con un parte muy importante de nuestra mision.

-Astral, tiene razon , ya hiciemos algo, ahora vamosnos de aqui!!!

-No me ire de aqui hasta que hayamos derrotado al Caos y hayamos coronado a Serena como la reina de Tokyo de Cristal..aparte que creo que aqui esta mi destino...

CONTINUARA ...


	29. La nueva vida de Serena y sus amigas

La nueva vida de Serena y sus amigas

Habia pasado casi una semana desde que Eriol e Itzhel volviesen a su forma natural, la que obtuvieron el el Milenio de Plata... 

Las dificultades para la convivencia se hacian notar, Itzhel por su parte desconocia totalmente a Barduck y a Ania, pero a esta ultima le habia dado una enorme confianza... 

Eriol, por su parte se habia quedado en el departamento de los 3 ligths, poruqe simplemente la negativa de Jade a que acceda a vivir en su casa, eran muy notorias. 

- Eriol ¿ que recuerdas de tu vida pasada?- pregunto Taiki muy extrañado 

-No lo molestes...¡tiene mucha fiebre y esta casi maraeado!-respondio su gemela Michelle ante la cuestionada pregunta. 

-Realmente no puedo creer que esta sea la parte masculina de Haruka...es un chcio muy atractivo y parece que ademas es muy culto, lo he visto leer unos libros muy interesantes, no se pero ojala acceda a salir conmigo antes que recupere toda la memoria-dijo muy sonriente Chelsea. 

- Pero el solo tiene ojos para Michiru, quien fue el gran amor de su vida antes de renacer!!!! 

-Vaya por Dios !!! Seiya no seas cursi!!!! Ademas ¿acaso Jade va apermitir que Eriol se comprometa con su madre? Rotundamente , se niega a ceptar una verdad evidente , y eso yo lo puedo arreglar, ademas el tiene derecho a conocer chicas mucho mas listas como yo. 

-Nuestra madre nos decia que Chelsea nunca va a dejar de ser una coqueta empedernida!!!! 

-Basta a todos!!!!!!!.Eriol esta dormido y no queremos que se despierte por nuestrso absurdos comentarios, es mas debreian dejarlo asi, ya que yo necesito estudiar para el examen del Instituto de robotica, ya que fue para eso a lo que vine... 

-Esta bien... 

-Entonces apaga la luz que nosotros tambien necesitmaos dormir, ya es como media noche... 

Todos se retiraron de la habitacion , Eriol se quedo solo y en sus sueños empezaba a recordar como su hermana le confesaba sus sentimientos prohibidos... 

_-Eriol, hermano perdoname!!!!! (lo abraza fuertemente) Nunca quise traicionar a nuestra princesa de la manera mas vil y cruel!!!_

_-No llores Itzhel, que nadie esta libre de enamorarse de la persona muy biewn lo que sientes por que yo estoy igualmente enamorado de Marina._

_-Bese sin querer al principe Endimyon, la noche en que la princesa no salio de su castillo...¡El casi se da cuenta!_

_-Itzhel, ahora es cuando mas debes mantener lealtad a nuestra princesa, ya que el negaverso esta a punto d ehacernos daño.ve, querida hermana a luchar con las sailor scouts._

_-No puedo ver a Endymion!!!!!!_

_-Itzhel, se valiente y fuerte como siemre lo has sido..._

**_Y esa misma tarde me entere que..._**

****

_- Su alteza, principe Eriol, su hermana , la princesa ha fallecido en pleno campo de batalla, es mas , la princesa Marina, su prometida se halla en constante peligro de muerte..._

_-Itzhel!!! no!!!..Por favor, ministro lleveme a donde esta el cadaver d mi hermana..._

_-No se puede entrar en un recinto de damas, a menos de que..._

_-De que??'???_

_-Esta nota le dejo Itzhel antes de morir..._

_-Leala._

_-"Mi querido hermano , no puedo contra mi misma, y por eso dejare que el Dark Kindom haga de mi cuerpo lo que se le antoje, peor es estar sufriendo ,. antes de traicionarme ami y al nuestra princesa. Sabes, Marina, me apoyo en esta situacion y con la ayuda de Saturno decidi que mis poderes pasen al olvido,simplemente porque no podria luchar yestoy siendo sincera...Por favor, si necesitas ayudar a Marina, utiliza mi pluma de transformacion ..Es la única esperanza ,¡hazlo poir mi y por Marina!_

**_Fue entonces que decidi entrar en el cmapo de batalla, transformado en sailor Uranus, el poder oculto d emi hermana, sin saber que por usarlo tendraia graves consecuencias, de alli norecuerdo mas, soloq ue otra vez desperte siendo yo mismo, y nose como pude recuperarme del hechizo , solo se que otra vez volvi a se ryo yquela muchacaha que etaba a mi lado era Itzhel..¡que no estaba muerta!_**

****

Aquella misma noche, Chibi Chibi s eencontraba mirando las estrelas , afuera de la csa de Serena.. 

-¿En que piensas? -Le pregunto Adonis 

-En alguien..¡sorry no debi decirlo! 

-O sea que estas enamorada????-volvioa preguntar el gatito gris. 

- Tal vez, pero soy muy chica par saber analizar lo que siento, ademas creo que le haria mucho daño a alguien a quien debo el estar aqui... 

- Y se puede saber de quien?? 

-Creo que respetar mis sentimientos esta por encima de todo verdad Adonis???? 

-Lo olvidaba 

-No te preocupes, ademas no creo que sea algo seguro...-respondio la joven mientras miraba a las estrellas. 

Adonis se fue hacia donde estaba Astral y le pregunto si sabia algo de los nuevos sentimeintos de su princesa... 

- Nose nada aun, pero cuando la princesa siente algo, es muy sincera... 

-Te noto preocupado..¿dime siacaso la princesa note sigue gustando? 

-Si, aun me gusta, pero debo respetar lo que ella siente por Seiya Kou... 

-Entonces ella esta enamorada de el???? 

-Completamente. Lose porque la conozco demasiado... 

-Cielos!!! Va ser dificl que saquemos a ese chicos de sus sentimientos!!!! 

- No lo se, perod e algo que estoy seguro ,es que lo que siente ella es un amor tan puro y sincero comosu alma... 

Por su parte, en el departamento de los hermanos Kou, Eva se encontraba escribiendo su diario, esa costumbre la habi retomado desde que volvio a estar al aldo de sus seres queridos... 

-Querido diario, aqui estoy de nuevo, conganas de contarte lo que paso ne stos dias, como sabras tenemos a Eriol afincado aqui y noes por nad apero es un tipo muy lindo y guapo, apoarte de se gnetil con nuestros hermanos. Seiya , como seimpre se comporta como un nceloso,Taiki , no le toma casi importancia , yaten , s ela pasa rajando de todo, Michelle, le para pidiendo que le narre historias del pasado y Cehelsea no pierde tiempo para coquetealo, aunque el solo tiene ojos para la mama de Jade,bueno ...lo nuevo es que la señorita Usagi, prima de Rini es casi casi..no YA ES una rival para supropia prima, solo tiene ojos para mi hermano Seiya, nose pero,parece que el tambien le va a hcer caso,no es x nada, pwero me gusta mas Rini ya que es mas centrada y madura, pero como digo.,.yo omando en los sentiemeintos de nadie.

Eva acababa de cerrar su diario cuando se dio cuenta de que una sombra la espiaba...

-Oh Seiya ¡eres tu!

-Estabas escribiendo acerca de mi????

-No para nada!!!!

-No me mientas!!!!

-deja mi diario!!!

-Ummm...(lee) _Querido diario, aqui estoy de nuevo, conganas de contarte lo que paso ne stos dias, como sabras tenemos a Eriol afincado aqui y noes por nad apero es un tipo muy lindo y guapo, apoarte de se gnetil con nuestros hermanos. Seiya , como seimpre se comporta como un nceloso,Taiki , no le toma casi importancia , yaten , s ela pasa rajando de todo, Michelle, le para pidiendo que le narre historias del pasado y Chelsea no pierde tiempo para coquetealo, aunque el solo tiene ojos para la mama de Jade,bueno ...lo nuevo es que la señorita Usagi, prima de Rini es casi casi..no YA ES una rival para supropia prima, solo tiene ojos para mi hermano Seiya, nose pero,parece que el tambien le va a hcer caso,no es x nada, pero me gusta mas Rini ya que es mas centrada y madura, pero como digo.,.yo nomando en los sentiemeintos de nadie. _Con que no ¿verdad?

-Disculpame, pero no sabia que me estuviaras espiando...

-Mira, niñita Eva, ahora ya vete a dormir si no quieres que toda la noche este cantando!!!

-Ok, pero recuerda que ya tienes 2 admiradoras ...¡decidete de una vez con cual de ellas te quedas!

- Que te interesa!!!!

Seiya se puso a pensar, Rini siempre le habia caido espesa y malcriada, era la tipica chiquilla, engreida y egocentrica, peros eparecia tanto a Serena, que a veces le daban ganas de cuidarla y protegerla, por otro ladola pequeña "Usagi" era dulce, tierna, y tambien muy inteligente, podria ser un excelente partido, a la par que tmabien se parecia mucho a Serena..

-Por algo es su sobrina ¿no?-se decia a si mismo.

Los romances entre Yaten y Dawa acaparaban periodicos ymultiples invitaciones de programas de espectaculos, Yaten queria dar la primicia, claro esta, pero Dawa no deseaba exponerse a las mismas camaras que ponchaban a su madre en una entrevista...

- Pues no!! Y me tienes que respetar, sino cortamos Yaten Kou...

-Pero chiquita..somos personas publicas!!!!

-No me interesa, pero solo una vez me expuse ante camaras fingiendo tener cariño por mi madre, peroi noes asi..todoe s mentira y cuentos!!!!!

-Esta bien, como tu lo decidas.

El joven abraza a su novia y se sientan junto a una pequeña laguna cercana...

Yumi estaba en casa de su novio, tenia que regresar al coloegio, pero era demasiado tarde...

-¿No estas arrepentida por lo que paso?

-Un poco Todo fue demasiado pronto...

-Calmate Yumi, eres aun demasiado inocnete, ya veras que esto va ser parte de nuestra rutina diaria y no tendras verguenza...

-Es que...

-Vamos a ser esposos algun dia no???

-Si, pero tengo miedo aun...

-Abrazame ...

-Sabes , quiero irme a la sala, que sucede si tu papa o tu amam viene y nos ven???

-Como desees.Psa uans buenas noches.

-Igual tu.

Yumi se fue a la sala, se recosto en un muebley empezo a recordar las palabras de Cosmos...

-Quizas alguien tiene que morir,espero que no seas tu Kenji, ni yo...

Lita la veia sigilosmente, sabia loq ue estaba hacaiendo la joven china y en su interior solo queria lo mejor para ella, ya que la queria como si fuera su hija.

A la mañana siguiente, ne casa de Serena , todo habia parecido volver a su rutina normal...

-Maya, potr fvaor, alista mi maletin, que ya me voy a la universidad!!

-Como ordene señora Serena.

-Ahhh y dale de comer a los gatos.

-Si , señora Serena.

-No te olvides de limpiar los cuartos y de fregar la cocina.

-Si señora

-Y...

-Señora ¿no se le hace tarde para ir a la universidad?

-Es verdad ooooooops!!!!

-Vaya nomas, señora que la casa esta en muy buenas manos-dijo la chicas mientras despedia a Serena de la casa.,..

Cuando se fue, Toshiro que estaba escondido en un ropero salio...

-Y ya se fueron todos???

-Solo esta la señorita Usagi, pero ella ya sabe ..no tiene que decir nada!!!!

-Sabes, contigo me olvide de Rini, mas rapido de loq ue crei.

-debe se rpor que soy muy buena novia...

-No solo eso,eres mi otro yo, eres mi complemento, somos comodos almas gemelas...sinq uerer, yopienso igual que tu y eso lo sabemos ambos...

-Sabes, No quieroser pesimista, pero me desconerto loq ue nos dijo Cosmso la ultima vez, de que alguien tendria que sacrificarse...

-No seas tonta!!! Solo lo dice para quee stemos alertas, aparte ella esta de nuestro lado ...

-es verdad, pero anoche soñe conq ue Ania moria enplena batalla..¡todo parecia tan real!

- No te preocupes, espero que todos alga bien...

Chibi Chibi los veia , y casis epone a llorar, ella debia controlar loq ue sentia y no estar presionandose a si mima , pero era ante todo una niña enamorada, que no podia reprimirse nada, solo darse una oportunidad.

- Ya lotengo decidido, se decia asi misma.

Esa tarde, unas inesperadas visitas llegaron a casa de Serena..

-Buenas tardes¿es casa de la fmailia Chiba-Tsukino?

-Si, y con quienes tengo el gusto????

-Con su papa, su mama y su hermano Sammy...

-Si he escuchado habalr de ustedes, pero ella ahora no se encuentra,e sta en la universidad.

-¿Universidad?

-Asi es, esta estudiando derecho..

-¿¿¿¿¿Derecho???????

-Les soprende verdad???, pero pasen , esta es su casa.

Maya se retiro ala cocina, mientras Kenji Tsukino pensaba entre si...

-¿que pasa cariño?

-Nada Ikuko, creoq uees hora de que tnato Serena, su esposo y su hija,sepan laverdad de una vezpor todas.

-Le vas a decir que en realidad no es nuestra hija!!!!

-Le debimos decir eso hace tiempo, pero creo que ya es momento oportuno.Anoche soñe con aquella jovencita que se parecia a Serena , recuerdo cuando nos entrego a la niña en brazos...

- estaba tan pobremente vestida, y llena de tristeza...

-Y nosotros que aun no podiamos tener un hijo!!!

-Pero ya kenji, todoesta bien, ademas Serena ya es mama y lo comprendera a la perfeccion.

ChibiChibi se detuvo a escuchar todo, le parecia muy extraño...

-Nunca supe que la Neo reina supiese su verdaero origen..¡esto salto a al luz recien cuando yo naci!...¿Estara el Caos detras de todoesto? Tengo que estar alerta!!!.


	30. La llegada de los Tsukino

En la hermosa sala de la casa de Serena se encontraban mama Ikuko, ya de unos 50a ños, al igual que su esposo y su hijo que ya era un joven de unos 28 años, aun soltero...

- Mira como ha evolucionado Serena y pensar que hace algunso años era era niña tonta y desorganizada-

- Umm yo no creo que haya cambiado por completo!!! Recuerdas el dia de su parto..

-¡No me hgas reir Kenji! ese dia en vez de una gran tranquilidad familiar, esta chica nos puso al borde del colapso...

-¡Si tiene razon! Serena ,ese dia se la paso llorando y quejandose..¡hasta se queria morir la pobre¡Quien le habra mandado quedar embarazada a los 16 años!

- Pero si pensamos que su hija, la pequeña Serena resultarai otra igual, nos equivocamos...

-Mi sobrinita hasta parece que fuera la mama de Serena, jajajajajaj

-Si Rini, ya deb ser toda una mujercita..Mira la foto que nos mando Darien de ella hace algunos meses..¡es una chiquilla muy moderna y sin rodeos!

-Entro a al escuela antes de cumplir los seis años...es una joven muy inteligente!!!

-Y hasta novio deb tener ...es una niña muy linda!!!!!!!

-Sera para que su papa le deje sin salir toda su vida, ademas recuerdo la llamada que le hicimos para su cumpleaños...¡aunque no quiera aceprtarlo ya tiene varios pretendientes¡se escuchaba perfectamente la voz d eun muchachito en la casa!

-Tu celoso de tu nieta???? Ese chico es Toshiro, el hijo de Raye Hino..

-Bueno, pero no quieran negar loevidente, ahora que ya nuestra hija es madre, y su hija una joven cita muy inteligente, deberiamos decirles la verdad.

-Pero debemos aprovechar un momento oportuno..¿ no se dan cuenta que tienen una empleada domestica?

-Si es verdad.

-Pero no hay que tardarnos mucho, ya que Sammy tiene que volver a Italia a seguir su maestria en Arquitectura,a demas ya vivimos muchos años alla y no podemos dejar que nuestro pasaporte venza facilmente.

-Creo que hoy en la noche seria muy probable.

-Pero ¿nose han puesto a pensar lo doloroso que podraser para Serena aceptar la verdad?

- Si, lo sabemos, por eso es que hemos optado que ahora hay quedecirle la verdad.

-Como digan.

Chibi Chibi los observaba desde lejos y seguia la conversacion palabra por palabra...

-Chicos, -les dijo a sus gatos-Debemos mantenernos alejados de aqui.

- Por fin te das cuenta!!

-No es eso Adonis, es que es posible que los papas de Serena me recuerden al verme...

- Lanzales un hechizo!!!!!!!!

- Es que si lo hago corro el riesgo d e que el enemigo sienta mi presencia.

- No te preocupes, en toda la historia supimos que el hechizo que lanzan las herederas al trono lunar no despiertan el interes del enemigo.

- Esta bien (fija sus ojos hacia los Tsukino) ¡ya esta esta!

-Ahora no creo que te recuerden..solo debes presentarte como lo que eres ante todos.

Chibi Chibi se acerco paulatinamente hacia los Tsukino...

-Buenas tardes¿ustedes son la familia de mi tia Serena?

- Si¿quien eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Usagi, soy la sobrina de su hija y estoy aqui por unas cortas vacaciones.

-Con que una sobrina, pue smucho gusto, soy Kenji Tsukino, ella es mi esposa Ikuko y el "muchachito" que ves aqui es nuestro hijo Sammy.

-Es un honor...veo que estan algo apurados, sies asi marco alcelular de mi tia.

-¿Nos harias ese favor?

-Bueno..si...

- Esta bien.

Chibi Chibi se fue hacia donde estaba Maya y le pidio el telefono ...

- Sabes Toshi, me van a descontar todos losm minutos que hablo contigo!!!! Sabes, estoy gastandome unos buenos yenes rn todas las llamadas que te hago, please no esperes que yo te llame , si deseas hablar conmigo¡HAZLO TU! ( cuelga el telefono )

- ¿ Asi que por esoe staban llegando las tarifas telefonicas muy altas?

-Eh...

-No te preocupes Maya, que se lo que sientes, asi que solamente dejame costearte las llamdas realizadas para que mis tios nos e den cuenta.

-¡De veras!

-Si.

-Gracias,señorita Usagi!!!

Maya salio con una bandeja de dulces para servirlo a los invitados, la presencia de Maya hizo despertar suspiros y mirada algo llamatrivas pormparte de kenji Tsukino y su hijo...

-¡Que ven!!!!!!!!!

-Nada..

- Ummm¡CREEN QUE SOY TONTA!!!!

- No , Ikuko ,n es que la empleada de Serena es una chica muy linda!!!

-Si mama

- Bueno, bueno...(entre si) ¡Hombres!

Ya caia la noche, Chibi Chibi miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana de su cuarto...

- sabes, me dan ganas de ir al depa de los Kou y ver a Seiya...

-¡No hagas eso!

-Si¡no sea imprudente princesa!

- Es que nose por cuanto tiempo permenecere aqui...¡no me quiero ir sin decir loq ue siento!

-Usagi...

-Chicos, no se preocupesn, voy a estar bien.

-Te acompañamos...

-No sera menester...

Chibi Chibi se fue de su casa saltando x las ventanas..recordaba el dia en que se escapo por primera vez del palacio real.

Flash back...

_-Princesa, princesa...¡vamonos de aqui¡le vamos a esneñar lo lindo que es alla afuera!_

_-Chicas, no me atrevo a hacerlo..._

_-Vamos usted no es cobarde!!!_

_- Esta bien!!!_

_**Recueerd que ese dia fuimos las 5 a la feria de Tokyo, fuimos a una discoteca y bebi x primera vez licor, la cosa que al llegar a casa, el primer misnitro y su mujer me dieron unas buenas regañadas**_

En casa de los 3 ligths se habain reunido casi todas las chicas para hablar de una mala noticia...

Yumi : saben , Kenji acaba de recibir una mala noticia...

Todos : De que se trata???

Yumi : Ania esta muy enferma , esta tarde acaban de llevarla al hospital donde trabaja la señora Amy.

Todos¡Cielos!

Jade ¿Sera acaso la maldicion de la que hablo Cosmos?

Seiya¡No sean pesimistas!!!!!!!!!! Cosmos se ve una buena persona, incluso ayudo a que Bombon-digo Serena-se convirtiera en Reina para que destruyera el hechizo que tenian Eriol e Itzhel,aparte de que la siempre nois ayuda en las batallas

Myuu: Nadie duda d ela bondad de Cosmos,solo que me da mala espina lo que dijom acerca del sacrificio que deberia ahcer uno de nosotros.

Seiya: Si supiera quien es en realidad Cosmos, le pediria que no hiciese ese sacrificio.

Chibi Chibi loestaba escuchando todo, pero aun asi subio y a pesr de que con todo su corazon amaba a Seiya , no iba a permitir que el futuro cambiase.

Chibi Chibi : Hola muchachos ¿que hacen?

Yaten: Aqui toamando te con los chicos.Pasa.

Chibi Chibi : No gracias, solo vine a ver si estaba Rini, es que acaban de llegar visitas ala casa.

Rini¿Visitas?

Chibi Chibi: Son elseñor Kenji Tsukino, su esposa, y su hijo

Rini:Mis abuelos y mi tio¡Que emocion!

Chibi Chibi : Por eso es que te vine a buscar...

Rini : Bueno si es asi, vamonos a la casa!!!

Chibi Chibi: Si no te importa¿puedo quedarme con los muchachos?

Rini:Como quieras, solo avisame si te pasa algo al celular.

Chibi Chibi (sonriente) :esta bien.

Rini salio de su casa, en eso vio que alguien se le acercaba...

Espectro : No te meuvas de aqui ¡Sailor Moon! No te iras de aqui sin antes haber acabado conmigo!!! Esdo no podras ahacerlo!!!!

Rini ¿Quien eres tu??

Espectro : Sirvo a la poderosa Metallia y soy su ultima carta para que tevenza ,d e locontrario, un enemigo mas poderosdo vendra:SAILOR CAOS!!!! Estas siendo avisada.

Rini ; ¡No podras conmigo!!!!! Poder cosmico lunar Transformacion!!!

Pero...

Espectro : Poder de las tinieblas!!!!

Rini ¿que has hecho con mi cristal???

Espectro : Lo comi porque asi me dara mas poder...!!!!!!!!!

Rini (asi misma) : No puedo pedir ayuda... ¡Ahora que va a pasar!!!

En ese mismo instante...

Myuu:Alo, si mama , soy yo ¿que deseas?

Amy : Deben venir hacia el hospital..¡Ania quiere verlos!

Myuu ¿Esta mal verdad?

Amy : Solo vengan, puede ser que sea la ultima vez que lo hagan...

Myuu : Vamos para alla. (a todos) Chicos, Ania esta mal, debemos ir para el hospital, sus papas estan alli, ya que Barduck esta destrozado.

ChibiChibi : Pero Rini.,.esta con sus abuelos!!!!

Yumi : maya esta en casa d los Chiba-Tsukino!!

Myuu: Seiya, Usagi, ustedes vayan a casa de Rini aver lo que esta pasando y los demas iremos hacia el hospital.

Todos : Vale!!!!

Seiya y Chibi Chibi salieron con prisa hasta el corredor...

Seiya : Subete al auto Usagi!!!!

Chibi Chibi : Si????

Seiya : sujetate bien que estamois yendo a toda velocidad!!!

De repente se toparon con una escena desagradable...

Chibi Chibi : No puede ser!! Es Rini..esta ¿muerta?

Seiya : Quedate aqui, voy hacia alla...

Chibi Chibi : Esperame¡no puedes usar el cristal dorado porque moriras!

Seiya¿Como sabes eso?..

Chibi Chibi : Yo..yo ..soy...( y haciendo uso de su cristal de plata se convirtio en Sailor Cosmos)

Seiya: pero eres...

Cosmos : soy yo, volvi despues d emuchismo tiempo por que necesito restaurar el equilibrio de mi tiempo y el de ustedes, tengo que dejar limpia esta epoca de toda maldicion del Caos..(agacha la cabeza y se ponde a llorar).

Seiya : pero...

Cosmos: No me hagas ma spreguntas, solo quedate aqui, que yo voy a ayudar a Rini..

Cosmos salto del auto y cubrio con su capa plateada el cuerpo de Rini...

Rini :Coosmoos!!!

Cosmos : Transformate de una vez para luchar juntas!!!!!!!!!

Rini :esta bien, pero mi cristal lo tiene el Espectro!!!!!

Cosmos : (abriendo su mano) : Yo lo tengo...

Rini: pero...

Cosmos : hazlo ahora!!!!

Rini se tranformo en Sailor Moon y junto a Cosms, empezaron a atacar al Espectro que estaba en camino a casa de los Tsukino...

Sailor Moon:Aurora borela de la Luna!!!!

Cosmos: Resplandor del Cosmos!!!!!!!!!

Espectro : Hechizo de las tinieblas!!!!!!!!!!

(Ambas caen , pero Seiya recoge el cuerpo de Sailor Moon)

Cosmos ¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera!!!!

Seiya : No puedo dejarlas solas!!!!

(El espectro ataca a Seiya, quien cae al suelo con Rini)

Espectro : tengo que espectorar a todo inutil que se ponga en mi camino...

(El espectro elda un golpe en la espalda a Seiya ,quien al caer se separa de Rini)

Cosmos :No lehagas daño a el!!! Si deseas aniquilame a mi!!!!!!!

espectro : Con much gusto lo hare!!!!!!!!!! Golpe mortal!!!

Cosmos: Resplanmdor del Cosmos!!!!!!!!!

(seiya çcon elcuerpode Rini en brazos , vio como Cosmos lo defendia, y se quedo muy sorprendido)

Seiya : Cosmos...deja de luchar..¡voy a hacerlo yo!

Cosmos : No lo hagas!!!!!!! (cae con el al suelo) Sabes, no puedo dejar que te hagan daño..porque te quiero!!!!!!!! (lo besa en la boca)

Del corazon de Cosmos salio un raudal de luz que cubrio al espectro y lo derroto...

En casa de Serena...

Kenji tsukino : yas estamos esperando mucho!!!

Ikuko : Debemos ser pacientes!

Kenji tsukino : La voy a llamar ( saca su celular)

serena en el hospital recibe la llamada...

Serena : Alo???

Kenji Tsukino :Serena ?? hija??? Soy yo tu papa!!!!!!

Serena : papa!!!!!!! cuando llegaron!!

Kenji tsukino : Hoy dia, estamnos en casa esperandote, porque te tenos que decr algo muy importante...

Serena : Hoy dia no voy a dormir en casa, estoy acompañando a mi hermano en el hospital...su hija esta enferma!!!!!!! (se da cuenta d lo que dijio sin querer ) : No es...

Kenji tsukino : Hermano?? ( a Ikuko) : Creo que ya sabe la verdad,e s mas creo que hasta ya encontro a su hermano...

Ikuko : El destino nos esta separando de mi pequeña...

Kenji Tsukino : Debemois apoyarla, la hija d esu verddareo hermano esta enferma, creoq ue debe estar alli antes que con nosotros.

sammy : Vamos al hospital!!!!

Kenji e Ikuko : Vamos!!!!

FIN

**UYYYYYYYYYYYYY ME COSTO... UFF¡ACTUALIZE POR FIN!Y AHORA CON MAS COSITAS QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y CUALKIER COSA YA SABEN DEJEN REWIEVS.**

**ESPERO QUE LA APARICION DE CHIBI CHIBI YA ADOLESCENTE LES GUSTE Y LOS ROMANCES E INTRIGAS, Y TAMBIEN COMOS EPARE LAS DOS VOLUNTADES DE HARUKA, LO QUE ME COSTO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR Y PENSAR. **

**ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y OJALA SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC COMO HASTA AHORA, Y DEJEN REWIEVS PLEASE!!!**


	31. Adios Ania

ADIOS ANIA!!

El hospital general de Tokyo estaba triste, desolado...Los familiares de muchos enfermos estaban tristes y aconjojados..¡uno de sus seres queridos habia partido para no regresar jamas!

-Doctora Mizuno, ¿como se encuentra mi hija?-fueron las desesperadas palabras de un hombre joven rubio, de ojos platinados e intensos.

-Solo un milagro puede salvar a Ania-respondio Amy cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¡ Doctora haga algo para que mi niña se salve! ¡Es tan joven y aun tiene mucho por vivir ! ¡No pude morir sin proteger al mundo de la amenaza del Caos!

- ¡voy a serle sincera : Ania ya hubiera agonizado hace mucho tiempo, pero es tan fuerte que sus ganas de vivir pueden mas que su enfermedad!

Barduck solo aceptaba resignado la verdad,sabia que habia un precio que pagar por haber recuperado a su amada Itzhel y a l hijo que esta llevaba en el vientre.

Aquel precio era-tal vez- perder a su unica hija, por la que lucho durante tantos años y por la que sacrifico casi todos sus sueños...

- Mi pequeña Ania, ¡como puede pasarte eso ahora!! ¡Ahora que casi todo esta completo! ¡Mi niña!

Haruka (parte femenina) estaba acompañando a Barduck en su dolor, aun no comprendia lo que sucedia por completo, pero el amor con que Barduck la cuidaba y el cariño que su hija le profesaba habian hecho que ya e convietirran en parte especial de su vida.

-Aun no recuerdo mucho , pero aquel hombre , aquello ojos, ¡los he visto alguna vez! y mi vientre..¡ por que estare esperando un bebe!! Aun nologro entenderlo, pero Barduck me dice que el bebe que llevo en le vientre es nuestro ...pero ¿tan rapido logre olvidar a Endymion? Tal vez , si, porque el amaba mucho ala princesa y cuando los veoi juntos solo me dan unas gnas tna intensas de llorar, ademas Barduck ha sido muy amable conmigo, tal vez deba retribuirle aese cariño que me ha demostrado...y Ania, esa niña que siempre ha estado junto a mi , cuidandome, dandome lo mejor para que memnatenga sana y mi bebe tmabien...¡no pede ser que este insconsiente yaciendo en esa fria cama!

Pronto llegaron los padres de Serena al hospital y encontraron a Barduck sentado en una silla derrramando lagrimas de dolor...

- Oiga ¿que le sucede por que tan triste?

-En algo , le podemos ayudar joven.

- No,creo que debo estar resignado aperder a mi hija...

-Tan joven y tiene una hija??

-Si señor, ya tengo 32 años y una niña de 14 que se enfermo de pronto y ahora esta yaciendo en aquella cama.

- Cielos!! Que desgracia!!

-Y no solo eso,mi esposa esta esperando un bebe y con esto espero que no le choque...Le tenia un gran cariño a mi hija a pesar de que no era suya!!

- Y digame , ¿que doctor atiende a su niña?

-La Doctora Amy Mizuno,amiga personal de mi hermana Serena Tsukino de Chiba.

-Dijiste que tu hermana se llam Serena Tsukino??

-Si, asi es , es mi hermana biologica.

-¡Que suerte! ¡Nosotros somos los padres de Serena!

-¿Ustedes son Kenji, Ikuko y Sammy Tsukino?

-Si, asi es.

-Y ¿usted es..?

- Barduck James.

-Barduck..tal vez no nos recuerdes muy bien ,pero adoptmaos a tu hermana cuando era una bebe.

-Si y les queria agradecer tanto por lo que habain hecho por ella.Gracias a ustedes es una gran hermana, una gran mujer y una gran madre..¡como mi difunta madre Selene!

-¿Tu madre ha fallecido?

-Hace muchos años atras. De una manera tan extraña empezo a desarrollar cancer y su mejoria jamas se noto , siempre he teido una resigancion y dolor por no haber hecho nada apara evitar que muriese!! Y ahora a mi hija !!..¡Pero tengo que ser fuerte! ( entre si ) ¡ELLOS NO DEBEN SABER LA VERDAD ACERCA DE SERENA , NO ES EL TIEMPO! MI MADRE ANTES D EMORIR ME PIDIO QUE NO REVELASE NUESTRO ORIGEN HASTA CUANDO SERENA SE HAGA REINA!!

- Serena tambien debe estar dolida...

- Bastante, ha cuidado a mi hija como una madre, ya que la suya noe sta y mi esposa esta embarazada y tiene que cuidarse ella y el niño!!

- Entonces , ella ya sabe que es adoptada??

-Si sabe algo, pero ha querido pedriles mas explicaciones a ustedes, hemos intentado contactarnos con ustedes, pero siempre nos decian que ustede sparaban viajando de un pais a otro.

-es verdad, nuestro hijo esta estudiando una maestria en Arquitectura y siempre nos pide que loa compañemos..¡No podemos evitarlo!

-entiendo, pero les pido que no expliquen a Serena nada aun , e smejor que pase todo esto y ya con mas calma lo hacen.

-Justamente te ibamos apedir eso Barduck.

-Por mi, yo no le iba a contar anda , ni a su esposo, ni a ella.

-Cuenta con nuestro apoyo ;Barduck.

-Gracias.

Darien llego de pronto en compañia de los amigos de Ania...

-Hola a todos...Señores Tsukino ¿que hacen aqui?

- Supimos que Serena esta aqui apoyando a un amigo suyo y hameos venido a apoyar en lo que fuese.

-¡Que bueno!

-Ahora debemos estar mas unidos todos.

-Tiene razon.

-Chicos, los que peuden avisenle a Rini que venga a ver a su amiga...

- Señor Chiba, Rini ya viene en camino con Usagi , su prima y Seiya, su "novio".

- ¿Que es lo que dijiste Eva?

-No lo escucho Señor..que su hija Y Seiya, mi hermano ¡¡son novios!!...

- ¡Carambas!! (piensa D arien)...¿Pero estas segura que vendran?

- Mire Señor Chiba, no le haga caso a Eva , que soo para imaginando cosas que no debe, aparte ellos no son nada , y si vanavenir, eso si es cierto. Palabra de Toshiro Hino.

- Que bueno!! ( le suda una gota de sudor a Darien)

- Asi que nuestra nieta ya tiene pretendiente?? ¡Ya es toda una señorita!

- Por favor, señores Tsukino...¡son chiquilladas de los amigos de mi hija!!

-Darien, debes ser mas abierto,a hora los jovenes suelen tener noviazgos a temprana edad ¿o no t acuerdas a que edad se caso mi hermana contigo?

-Eso ya paso, pero Rini aun es una niña!!

- Se equivoca,. señor Chiba, si Rini es una niña ¿nosotros tmabien lo somos?

-Si lo son,¡POR QUE NOE STUDIAN EN VEZ DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN GRUPOS MUSICALES OPRCXATICAR DEPORTES ABSURDOS!

- No les grites Darien, son muchachos normales, dejalos ser algo libres...al menos si quiers que tu hija no viva en las mismas condiciones que uestedes.

- Esta bien

En el hospital, todos estaban sonrientes, Snia sin saberlo habi dibujado una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Por otro lado, Rini seguia insconsiente y Chibi Chibi no queria dar la cara a lo ocurrido.

- Usagi, dime por que me besaste-pregunto un sorprendido Seiya.

-No podia reprimir lo que sentia, perdoname!!-responde Chibi Chibi abrazando al joven pelinegro.

- Dime ¿acaso no me habias olvidado??

-Para nada, desde que regrese a mi epoca , siempre pense en ti y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de volver , y encontrate asi, si haber cambiado..¡me devuelve as esperanzas! Mirame ..¡ya no soy la niñita de 3 años que repetia lo que le decian !¡tengo casi 14 años y se perfectamente lo que siento aunque arriesgue mi futuro! Es mas, no volvere a mi espoca si antes haber vencido tu indiferencia ante mi.

-¿Quien te dice que te soy indiferente?

- Pero ¿sigues enamorado de la neo Reina Serena? o ¿te enamoraste de su hija como lo dice Eva?

- No, para nada y estoy logrando olvidarala de a pocos, solo me hace falta una chica linda , intelignete y que sea capaz de entenderme ..uan chica como...

-¡ Como Serena !!

-No, como tu...

Chibi Chibi se sorprendio de sobremanera al oir loq ue le dijo Seiya...

-Mira, no es tiempo de hablar de eso...¡debemos ver a Ania! Aparte. no es logico que nos vean juntos, aparte que coro elñ rriesgo de que digas quien soy yo.

-No lo voy a decir...

-esta bien, voy a recoger a Rini y la voy a poner en el auto.

Chibi Chibi recogio a Rini del suelo y la colco en la parte trasera del auto de Seiya...ella se sento a su lado...

-¿Por que me pides que me siente a tu lado?

-Por que vas a ser mi novia ¿no? (la besa en la boca)

- Mira, no quiero que Rini nos vea...

-se tiene que enterar ¿no?

-Bueno...(le sigue el beso)

Chibiusa esta observandolo todo sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, solo una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos sin saber por que.

Eriol y Michiru llegaron al hospital...

-¡ Chicos ya lo recorde todo!

-De verdad Haruka...digo Eriol??

- Lo empezo a recordar todo en el cmaino, pero Eriol quiere olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo...

-Eso quiere decir que??

-¡ Nos casaremos!

-Felicidades a los dos y ¿que dice Jade de esto?

-ahora que sabe que Eriol no tiene nada de mujer,esta comenzando a aceptarlo. como que su trauma esta bajandod e a pocos...

-Que felices estan todos!! Yo solo sigo esperando que mi nña se recupere pronto.

- Asis era.

En la habitacion de Ania, todoestaba en silencio, ella levaba en su mesita una foto que s ehabia tomado junto a Haruka antes de que desaparesiese el hechizo...

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de decir ..adios!!-se dijo la adolescente...

Entonces se aparecio frente a ella, una mujer de cabelos rojos como las llamas del fuego, los ojosdel mismo tono y el vestido combinado entre negro y rojo camensi, junto a ellla estaban varios de los enemigos a los que se habia enfrentado.

-Sailor Uranus!! ¡que bueno que te veo debil y sin fuerzas! esta es mi primera batalla ganda! ¿Despeues de tu muerte las sailor senshis estaran mas debiles !!

-Aunque muera, mi espirutui siempre vivira con ellas y nunca las dejare sola, solo me ire de este mundo, pero no de esta batalla!!

- Ja jajajajaja, si mueres nos eras mas que un espectro vivente a mi merced...

-Eso nunca!! Prefiero estar muerta sin esperanzas que a servirte Metallia!!

- Entonces, ahora que te ofreci darte mas tiempo de vida a cambio de servirme, pero que tu me rechazaste, preparate a morir mas rapido!!

-Nooooooooooooooo!!

Metallia desdaparecio en el aire..y el cuerpode Ania empezo a yacer levemente...

-Adios papa, adios sailor senshis, adios Haruka ,a dios a ToDOS...

Darien llego de pronto en compañia de los amigos de Ania...

-Hola a todos...Señores Tsukino ¿que hacen aqui?

- Supimos que Serena esta aqui apoyando a un amigo suyo y hameos venido a apoyar en lo que fuese.

-¡Que bueno!

-Ahora debemos estar mas unidos todos.

-Tiene razon.

-Chicos, los que peuden avisenle a Rini que venga a ver a su amiga...

- Señor Chiba, Rini ya viene en camino con Usagi , su prima y Seiya, su "novio".

- ¿Que es lo que dijiste Eva?

-No lo escucho Señor..que su hija Y Seiya, mi hermano ¡¡son novios!!...

- ¡Carambas!! (piensa D arien)...¿Pero estas segura que vendran?

- Mire Señor Chiba, no le haga caso a Eva , que soo para imaginando cosas que no debe, aparte ellos no son nada , y si vanavenir, eso si es cierto. Palabra de Toshiro Hino.

- Que bueno!! ( le suda una gota de sudor a Darien)

- Asi que nuestra nieta ya tiene pretendiente?? ¡Ya es toda una señorita!

- Por favor, señores Tsukino...¡son chiquilladas de los amigos de mi hija!!

-Darien, debes ser mas abierto,a hora los jovenes suelen tener noviazgos a temprana edad ¿o no t acuerdas a que edad se caso mi hermana contigo?

-Eso ya paso, pero Rini aun es una niña!!

- Se equivoca,. señor Chiba, si Rini es una niña ¿nosotros tmabien lo somos?

-Si lo son,¡POR QUE NOE STUDIAN EN VEZ DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN GRUPOS MUSICALES OPRCXATICAR DEPORTES ABSURDOS!

- No les grites Darien, son muchachos normales, dejalos ser algo libres...al menos si quiers que tu hija no viva en las mismas condiciones que uestedes.

- Esta bien

En el hospital, todos estaban sonrientes, Snia sin saberlo habi dibujado una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Por otro lado, Rini seguia insconsiente y Chibi Chibi no queria dar la cara a lo ocurrido.

- Usagi, dime por que me besaste-pregunto un sorprendido Seiya.

-No podia reprimir lo que sentia, perdoname!!-responde Chibi Chibi abrazando al joven pelinegro.

- Dime ¿acaso no me habias olvidado??

-Para nada, desde que regrese a mi epoca , siempre pense en ti y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de volver , y encontrate asi, si haber cambiado..¡me devuelve as esperanzas! Mirame ..¡ya no soy la niñita de 3 años que repetia lo que le decian !¡tengo casi 14 años y se perfectamente lo que siento aunque arriesgue mi futuro! Es mas, no volvere a mi espoca si antes haber vencido tu indiferencia ante mi.

-¿Quien te dice que te soy indiferente?

- Pero ¿sigues enamorado de la neo Reina Serena? o ¿te enamoraste de su hija como lo dice Eva?

- No, para nada y estoy logrando olvidarala de a pocos, solo me hace falta una chica linda , intelignete y que sea capaz de entenderme ..uan chica como...

-¡ Como Serena !!

-No, como tu...

Chibi Chibi se sorprendio de sobremanera al oir loq ue le dijo Seiya...

-Mira, no es tiempo de hablar de eso...¡debemos ver a Ania! Aparte. no es logico que nos vean juntos, aparte que coro elñ rriesgo de que digas quien soy yo.

-No lo voy a decir...

-esta bien, voy a recoger a Rini y la voy a poner en el auto.

Chibi Chibi recogio a Rini del suelo y la colco en la parte trasera del auto de Seiya...ella se sento a su lado...

-¿Por que me pides que me siente a tu lado?

-Por que vas a ser mi novia ¿no? (la besa en la boca)

- Mira, no quiero que Rini nos vea...

-se tiene que enterar ¿no?

-Bueno...(le sigue el beso)

Chibiusa esta observandolo todo sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, solo una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos sin saber por que.

Eriol y Michiru llegaron al hospital...

-¡ Chicos ya lo recorde todo!

-De verdad Haruka...digo Eriol??

- Lo empezo a recordar todo en el cmaino, pero Eriol quiere olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo...

-Eso quiere decir que??

-¡ Nos casaremos!

-Felicidades a los dos y ¿que dice Jade de esto?

-ahora que sabe que Eriol no tiene nada de mujer,esta comenzando a aceptarlo. como que su trauma esta bajandod e a pocos...

-Que felices estan todos!! Yo solo sigo esperando que mi nña se recupere pronto.

- Asis era.

En la habitacion de Ania, todoestaba en silencio, ella levaba en su mesita una foto que s ehabia tomado junto a Haruka antes de que desaparesiese el hechizo...

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de decir ..adios!!-se dijo la adolescente...

Entonces se aparecio frente a ella, una mujer de cabelos rojos como las llamas del fuego, los ojosdel mismo tono y el vestido combinado entre negro y rojo camensi, junto a ellla estaban varios de los enemigos a los que se habia enfrentado.

-Sailor Uranus!! ¡que bueno que te veo debil y sin fuerzas! esta es mi primera batalla ganda! ¿Despeues de tu muerte las sailor senshis estaran mas debiles !!

-Aunque muera, mi espirutui siempre vivira con ellas y nunca las dejare sola, solo me ire de este mundo, pero no de esta batalla!!

- Ja jajajajaja, si mueres nos eras mas que un espectro vivente a mi merced...

-Eso nunca!! Prefiero estar muerta sin esperanzas que a servirte Metallia!!

- Entonces, ahora que te ofreci darte mas tiempo de vida a cambio de servirme, pero que tu me rechazaste, preparate a morir mas rapido!!

-Nooooooooooooooo!!

Metallia desdaparecio en el aire..y el cuerpode Ania empezo a yacer levemente...

-Adios papa, adios sailor senshis, adios Haruka ,a dios a ToDOS...

El alma pura de Ania iba yendo en direccion hacia el cielo cuando una mujer de cabellos plateados se aparecio a su lado...

-Abuela Serenity??

-Ania, has hecho lo mejor para todos, y ten la certeza de que tus amigas nunca estaran solas porque el poder de Urano no morira...

-¿Volvere a vivir??

- No...pero tus poderes si, es mas, seran mas poderosos que nunca porque estan dentro del cuerpo de una personita a la que ayudatse a vivir..

-¿Mi hermanita tendra los poderes de Urano?

-Asi es y cuando nazca , podra enfrentar al Caos junto con las demas.

-Si es asi, me voy feliz...

-Y juntas cuidaremos a tus seres queridos... (se abrazan y parten juntas al cielo)

Cuando esto ocurria la pulsera magica de Ania tomaba una nueva forma y sus podres iban hacia el vientre d eHaruka-mujer.

-Barduck...

-Itzhel. esposa mia ¿que sucede?

-Lo recuerod todo, pero...

- ¿Por que lloras?

-Es que lo recuerdo todo a cambio de que Ania..Ania..

-¿Que paso con ella?

-No siento su presencia!!

Todos corrieron hacia la habitaciosn de Ania y Amy confirmo lo que pasaba...

-Lamento decirls que Ania acaba de fallecer...

Justo decia estas palabras, la mujer peliazul cuando llegaban Seiya , Chibi Chibi y Rini ( en brazos de Seiya)

Serena que habia ido a traer las medicinas de Ania, cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar...

-Ania, donde quiera que estes , GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA PARA SALVAR EL IMPERIO LUNAR.

fin


	32. ¿Que haremos sin una sailor scout?

_**¿Que haremos sin una sailor scout? **_

-Hermanos nos hemos reunido para despedir a nuestra hermana Ania Geraldine James, quien partio de este mundo demasiado joven, teniendo sueños e ilusiones por delante.

Que su partida nos enseñe que la vida es un regalo de Dios y que no debemos desperdiciarla.

El pastor ,al decir estas palabras, bendijo la tumba de la muchacha...todos sus amigos la despidieron en medio de llantos y lagrimas, Rini , qyuien era muy poco sentimental, se abrazaba fuertemente a su tìo y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Rini, hija mia, tienes que ser fuerte ante esta perdida.

-Papa, Ania ¡no merecio morir de esta manera!

-Lo comprendo, pero creo que era parte de esta lucha perderla, ahora que ya no esta debemos demostrale que somos capaces de enfrentarnos aMetalia y al Caos osotros solos, sabes, tal vez Hotaru nos ayude a que algo pase...

-¿Que quieres decirme?

-Anoche , Hotaru vino a darle el pèsame a tu tìo, despues empezo a conversa con el.la posibilidad de que en cuanto nazca su hija, hacerla crecer hasta tener mas de 14 o 15 años.

-¡Pero papa...! ¡no dejaran vivir a esa pequeña los años de la infancia!

- Solo es una posibilidad...tambien podemos pedirle a Setsuna que nos abra la puerta del tiempo , aunque, eso es mucho mas riesgoso...

-Si, porque perderia la vida si lo hace...y ella tiene 2 hijos para verlos crecer.

-Entonces,. la unica posibilidad que nos queda es la nos ofrecio Hotaru.

-¿Pero Haruka, digo Itzhel esta de acuerdo con lo planteado?

-NO lo se.Eriol, se encragara de convencerla, entre hermanos , la cosa es mucho mas sencilla.

- Espero que si, por que el poder de Ania era bastante fuerte...

Seiya y Chibi Chibi se habian ido al jardin trasero de la casa de Barduck a conversar...

-Mi pequeña...¿ no crees que ya es moemento de revelar tu identidad? ¡Las sailor scout estan frente a una gran perdida!

-¡Aun no es tiempo! Por lomenos , tienen que haber dado una gran revancha a Metallia para poder decirles quien soy, es decirm, tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuertes,tienen que pasar muchas pruebas...

-Pero...tantas ..

-Si. Hasta ahora ha sido casi facil estar detras de Metallia, pero ¿que sucederia si aprece el verdadero Caos?

-Pero, las batallas han sido ganadas por ellas.

- ¿ Y por que crees que ha sido destruido mi tiempo y sus sailor scout? Dimelo!!

-Tal vz por que...

-Ya ves ,Seiya ..¡estas dudando! Ellas -ya tenisn la fuerza INtergalactic- que es mas poderosa que la fuerza Cosmic, tenian todo para derrotar a Sailor Caos, pero no se pudo...

-¿Entonces ...?

-Tienen que llevar sus poderes Cosmic al maximo nivel, para que cuando lleguen a al etapa Intergalactic , puedan ser mas poderosas que el Caos.

- Y la maldicion que me habias dicho de que en mas de mil años, no podia nacer una heredera del trono Lunar...

- Eso no te lo puedo explicar , es algo que yo lo tengo que guardar en secreto...( se queda callada)

-Mi pequeña, dime ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?

-No es eso,la verdad es que si te lo digo, creerian que ya nos e puede cambiar el Destino... Yo creo que el Destino no esta escrito, nosotros lo hacemos.

-Eres mas amdura que Rini y Serena juntas, de verdad y por eso me alegro de haberte encontrado asi, ademas que hay algo que no me puedo explicar tambien, tienes un brillo e3n los ojos, que me hace recordar a alguiien conocido.

-El brillo de los ojos de Serena y Rini, seguro...

-No, es el brillo de nuestra princesa Fireball.

Chibi Chibi quedo perpleja, no sabia sid ecir loq ue pasaria con su princesa mas adelante, tenis miedo de herirlo al decir que ella es hija de la reencarnacion de Fireball.

-Debe ser una simple coincidencia..(lo besa)

En las afueras de Tokio, una misteriosa Nadesko Kitagawa, trataba de encontrar paz en su corazon.

-Ya no deseo servirte Metallia!! Me estas haciendo mucho daño..¡no puedos er una joven normal!!No puedo vivir mi vida!Ceo que estoy equivocada al hacer un pacto cfontigo para destruir a todos los que se opnian a ti, y asi tu me darias la felicidad...pero la que se esta haceindo trizas SOY YO!!.

De repente aparece un joven alto,moreno, de cabelos negros, de aire latino y con lentes oscuros.

-Tu debes ser Nadesko, sabia que te encontraria aqui.

-¿Quien eres?

- Tu acompañante y guia.

-No necesito ningun acompañante y guia!! Dejame sola!!

- Te equivocas, estoy aqui para hacete ver que tu misison recien comienza y que si te arrepientes te costara muy caroerderias la vida.

Al oir esas crudas palabras del extraño muchacho,. Nadesko se asusto...

-Ya ves...debes hacer loq ue yo te ordene.

-Para empezar dime quien eres.

- La reencarnacion de Leo, el amante de la princesa Galaxia o Sailor Galaxia y hermano del Caos para ser mas precisos.

- ¿Y que gano yo con saber quien fue tu amante?

- Ella inento conrolar el mal en su cuerpo para tratar de vencer al Caos , pero fue Sailor Moon quien la libero...cuando Galaxiaantes de tener dentro d e ella al mal, se enamoro de mi, un simple guardian de su reino, pero que tenia la mision de convenecerla de que controle a mi hermana ya muerta...

Asi entre besos y caricias de alcoba, la convenci de que la unica manera de liberar su Galaxia de mal era llevando dentro de ela el espiritu de mi hermana, lamantablemente ahora Galaxia ya murio , sin el espiritu de Caos , y ahora Caos esta viajando nuevamente a esta epoca despues de haber derrotado al futuro, para ver si las sailor scout se han vuelto mas fuertes, por eso Caos sacod el infierno alas eternas enemigas de Saiklor Moon, Beryl yMetallia, esta ultima esta en una gran batalla por obtener el cristal de plata, cuyo inmenso poder harai que el Espiritu de mi hermana vuelva a la vida y pueda apoderarse de un cuerpo humano para poder derrotr mas facilmente a Sailor Moon.

- Estas diciendome que yo soy la elgida para tomar dentro de mi el espiritu del Caos...¡ya suficnete dañoi Metallia esta haciendo al metrese dentro de mi contra mi voluntad!

- Si Metalia te controla y tu tambien la controlas...entonces eres mas poderosa de lo que parece, y si controlas a Sailor Caos, te asegurio que seras mucho ma spoderosa que Metallia y la podras enviar al infierno a donde pertenece.

-¿Estas seguro?

-COmpletamanete, ers mas , ta ayudare a derrotar a las sailor scout para que tengas la vida eternay juntos gobernaremos Tokyo de Cristal.

-Pero que psra con Metallia y sus ansias de coinquistar el dichosos cristalde plata para darselo a tu hermana??

-Facil, al aceptar as mi hermana dentro de ti, la enviaras nuevamnetal infierno .

-Y cuando vendra el espiritu de tu hermana??

- Dentro de muy poco, solo tienes que ver cuando hay LUna Lena y ese dia , Caos vvir dentro de ti.

-Y que piensas hacer tu??

-Como las sailor scouts son unas niñitas indefensas, usare mi mejor tactica, la seduccion...asi caeran rapidamente y no podran negarse a servirnos...

FIN


	33. El extraño joven de los cabellos oscuros

Capitulo VIII - Segunda temporada : El extraño joven de los cabellos oscuros

En la casa de Serena, toda la familia se habia reunido para despedir a Kenji, su esposa y su hijo Sammy, quines partian nuevamente a Italia.

-Es una verdadera lastima , que los hayamos recibido en estas condiciones-se disculpo Darien ante sus suegros.

- No se preocupen que a veces el llamado de la sangre es mas fuerte que el del cariño...-respondio tristemente Sammy.

- Si lo dices por Barduck, el hermano biologico de Serena, el no tiene nada en contra de ustedes, al contrario, esta muy agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por Serena en estos 32 años.

- Queremos despedirnos de el , pero en estos dias no se puede..su duelo esta muy reciente...

- A proposito , papa ¿Cuando van a partir rumbo a Italia ?

-Esta misma noche, Serena.

Serena se sintio acongojada, queria conversar mas con sus padres adoptivos, saber como era su vida alla en Italia.

-No te preocupes, en cunato estemos ubicados, te mandaremos un pasaje para ti, y tu familia para que vayan a conocer Italia.

-¡Que maravillosa idea!

- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir al hotel a descansar.

-Que esten bien, nosotros estaremos en el aeropuerto con Rini y Usagi, nuestra sobrina.

-Esta bien ( se despíden)

En la escuela Jubban...

- A ver alumnos, la proxima semana va a ser el concurso de musica..y por favor, si desean inscribirse tiene que acercarse al modulo que esta en la parte inferior del patio.

-Si, profesora.

-Ah, me olvidaba, les presento a un alumno que llega de un pais muiy lejano,desde Venezuela para ser exactos.Espero que lo reciban bien y que el idioma no sea una barrera para entabalr una amistad.

Pasa Leo Buenaventura.

Un joven de cabellos negros, lentes oscuros, alto, de buena presencia , pero algo misterioso entro en el salon de clases.

Las jovencitas suspiraban x el..

-¡Que muchacho mas guapo!

-Si, y le hace la competencia a Kenji ...

- Saben , a mi no me parece gran cosa...

- Rini, tu dices eso por que no sabes apreciar la belleza masculina y eres UNA RENEGADA!!

- ¡Quien dice que soy una RENEGADA!!

El muchacho se sento junto a Rini y Myuu...

- Sabes amiga, Leo te estaba mirando mucho, de repente le gustas...

-Todos los hombres son iguales...

-Lo dices por alguien en especial??

- No por nadie.

Leo observaba a las dos chicas detenidamente, iba captando su forma de expresarse, sus gestos y su forma de vestir...

- Estas niñas deben tener algo especial que me llama mucho la atencion...Tienen una energia muy poderosa.Y la joven de los cabellos rosados mucho mas!!, y se parece bastante a la mujer que derroto al Caos, la vez pasada. ¡Quien podra ser en realidad! Mañana , enviare a esta misma escuela a mis 3 ayudantes para que investiguen en otras aulas... ¡Sailor scouts no podran escapar de mi! (entre si)

La tarde caia en todo Tokyo y Serena, preocupada , miraba hacia la ventana...

-Mi amor ¿ en que piensas?

- Nada, solo que presiento que algo mas grave va a suceder.

-¿Que puede ocurrile al mundo si ya has despertado como la Neo reina?

-Solo por un instante, para despertar la identidad de Itzhel y Eriol, luego volvi a ser una mujer comun y corriente.

-Tal vez , la jovencita de cabellos plateados, Sailor Cosmos, sepa como volverte a despertar copmo Neo Reina ( la besa)

-Darien, no quiero precipitarme , ahora solo necesito poensar en que manera pñuedo agradecerle a mi papa y a mi mama por todo lo que hicieron por mi.

- La mejor forma de agradecerles es con tu inmenso cariño y aprecio que tienes hacia tus seres mas queridos.

-Es verdad.

- Darien, nuestra hija pronto cumplira los 16 años, ya no es una niña y ya esta independizandose , tu y yo somos jovenes aun ..quizas no se, podemos encaragr un bebe nuevamente. Cuando vi a Haruka embarazada de mi sobrinita, me entraron nuevamente las ganas de ser mama.

-Pero en estos tiempos un hijo es toda una responsabilidad, tu estas en el primer año de tu carrera de Derecho, ¿no deberiamos esperar dos años mas? Hasta alli Rini ya es mayor de eda d y ambos disfrutatiamos mejor la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

- Pero Darien, dentro de 2 años , ya no seras el mismo de ahora...

-Por que lo dices??

-Por que tengo miedo de que ... cuandos ea mas madura, encuentres a una mujer mas joven que yo y que nuestro amor se termine..Siempre senti miedo de eso!! Tu me conociste siendo una niña inmadura, alocada, sin preocupaciones por la vioda, creo que recien empeze a reaccionar cuando sali embarazada, pero ni aun asi he cambiado lo suficiente, creo que soy muy poca cosa para ti, y tal vez estas a mi lado por nuestra hija...

- No, Serena, yo siempre te he amado...

- Si, yo se que me amas, pero hay algo en mi corazon que me dice que antes de lograr nuestros sueños debemos pasar una prueba mas fuerte para nuestro amor, y tal vez...( empieza a llorar) el destino nos separe una vez mas como hace mil años...

-Tranquila, Serena, tu eres mi ESPOSA y la MADRE DE MI HIJA , y si tienes ese lugar tan importante en mi vida es por que te AMO.

-Pero..Rini ya crecvio y ambos nos quedaremos solos y tu tal vez te aburras de mi...Admitelo Darien, eres aun joven y atractivo, muchas jovencitas de la edad d emi hija buscan a yun hombre de tu edad para sentirse seguras y protegidas, yo ya tengo 32 años, no soy tan joven y bella como me conociste.

-Serena, ers mas joven que yo, eres una mujer bastante joven e integra..¡No necesitas de maquillaje para disimular el paso de los años!

-Aun asi,mi corazon siente miedo.. ( la abraza)

Chibi Chibi los estaba observando detenidamente junto a Astral y a Adonis...

- La reina ya presiente lo que va a pasar...

-¿Que quieres decir Astral?

- Mire princesa, usted ya tiene catorce años y es hora de que le cuente la primera parte de la Maldicion del Caos hacia el reino lunar, algo que nunca se dijo en los libros de historia y que hizo infelices a todos...

-Que quieres decir...

-Yo se lo dire, Astral... Sucede que cuando la reina Serena I ascendio al trono lunar, el rey Endymion y ella ya no eran los mismos jovenes enamorados de antes, la relacion se fue enfriando poco a poco, y el rey empezo a fiajrse en una jovencita muy bella que estaba detras del rey. Esta jovencita, cuyo nombre nunca se llego a saber, se hizo secretamente amante del rey y asi permanecieron durante muchos años..hasta que de pena, la reina murio a los 40 años de edad!!

-Eso no puede ser !! La reina murio a los 40 años, pero de parto!!

- Esa historia nos la hicieron creer a todos, princesa, pero la verdad es que la reina se murio de amor, repitiendose el cuadro del Milenio de Plata, el Caos queria ver sufrir a la Reina y a los que la rodeaban y no se canso hasta maldecir a tu generacion.

- Entonces es mi deber, recuperar el€quilibrio y luchar contra el Caos.

-Pero como veras, el futuro ha cambaido en algo...

-Solamente hya que estar preparados...

- Si, tanto fisica como ESPIRITUALMENTE. Princesa, prometame que cualquier cosa que le pase , usted siempre sera fuerte.

-Si,. queridos amigos , siempre sere fuerte.

-¿Serias capaz de todo por que este mundo y el tuyo este en paz?

-Si , lo estoy.

Por otro lado, el alumno recien llegado de la escuela, estab solo hablando por celular con alguien..

-Ya me encuentro en la famosa esceula Jubban, estoy listo para ver quienes son esas bendital sailor senshis!!

- Entonces, ya encontraste a mi hermana Leo!!

- Jajjajajajaja...¿crees que te voy a ayudar a encontar a atu hermanita? Primerodebes ayudarme a capturar la energia que necesito para liberar a Caos.

- Pero aun no la liberaste??'

-He encontrado el cuerpo , pero Metallia lo domina, asi que de una vez por todas la voy a mandar al infierno, para que el cuerpo que tomo sea exclusivamente para albergar a Caos.

- Pero quiero ver a mi hermana!! Debe haber reencarnado!!

-Jajajajajaj, primero cumple con tu deber, Calixto y luego vemos site cumplo o no tu deseo, ademas Paris y Laos estan observandote, no hgas nada malo , ok??

- esta bien.

El muichacho que estab hablando por celular, era un chico moreno, de piel amarilla, alto, comode unos 14 años, estaba amarrado a una silla electrica , manejando una computadora, a su lado estabn dos jovenes de casi la misma edad...uno era rubio , de tez mestiza y el otro de cabellos morados, de tez caucasica, ambos cuidaban de queel joven no se mueva del lugar...

-Ay!!

- Eso te pasa por metiche e insolente!!

-Es verdad..¡ como te atreves a llamar al amo Leo para preguntarle si encontro a tu hermanita! ( lo golpea)

- El me prometio cumplir ese deseo!!

-Eres ingenuo ( le da una cachetada) u estas aqui para servir al amo con tus poderes, por que aunque seas un chiquillo de mirada inocnete, llevas un gran potencial dentro , y ha llegado el moentode desarrollarlo a su maximo poder, eres capaz de destruir planetas enteros . La tierra te queda chiquitita a comparacion de tus inmensos poderes!!

-Jamas haria algo tan cruel!!

-Y si por eso Leo te daria un deseo??

-Prefiero morir!!

-No seas rebelde!!

El joven de cabellos morados , encendio la maquina electrica que hacia funcionar la silla, y una vez mas comenzo la tiortura para el jovern moreno, la electricidad lo hacia gritar d edolor, pero al final, su rostro se contraia y sus ojos brillaban como el Sol, er a una maquina para matar.

Pero en su frente aparecia un extraño signo..un signo que brillaba como el de las senshis...

La noche llego y nuestros amigos salian de clases...

-Que dia tan extraño!!-se decia Toshiro.

- Lo dice sseguro por la llegada de ese extranjerillo de cuarta-respondia Kenji.

-Callense los dos!!. Aquel extranjero es guapisimo, que tal si ??

- Myuu, a ti no te gustan los chicos de tu edad, Te gusta Taiki y todos losabemos.

-Pero puedo cambair de gustos, soy aun joven y entre el y yo aun no hay nada.

-Hablando de gustos, esta puede ser la oprtunidad de Rini!!

-Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada...

- Bueno...

De repente se escuichan unos gritos desde la pista contigua...

- Siento una energia extraña..Vamos!!

Lo que no se esperaban los guerreros era ver que un joven de aspecto muy conocido estaba frente a NADESKO KITAGAWA!!

- Es el alumno nuevo!!

-Que hace con Nadesko!!

-Entonces algo tien que ver con el enemigo!!

Nadesko gritaba a mas no poder...

-Dejame en paz!!

-Metallia abandona este cuerpo y vete a donde perteneces a llos infiernos!!

Un espectro gigante salio del cuerpo de la Kitagawa, volando hacia los exteriores y ahuyentyando a los transeunetes, que huian despavoridos.

- Dijo Metallia vete al infierno!! Ese chico e smas poderoso que ella!!

-Lo vi sacando a un espiritu maligno del cuerpo de Nadesko!!

-Ese espiritu esta aterrorizando a toda la iudad...Chicas , al ataque!!

Y se transformaron...

-Por el poder de Mercurio!!

-Por el poder de Marte!!

-Por el poder de Jupìter!!

-Por el poder de Venus!!

- Por el poder de Neptuno!!

-Por el poder de Saturno!!

-Por el poder de Pluton!!

-Por el poder del cristal lunar!!

TODAS: TRANSFORMACION

Las sailor scout llergaron al encunetrode Leo y Nadesko...

- Ya deja en paz a esa jovencita y no le hagss daño!!

-Hemos venido a derrotarte ya castigarte en el nombre de ..la luna y la Neo reina.

-Vaya, vaya , si son las famosas sailor senshis...Metallia, acaba cone llas antes de irte al infierno...

- Chicas ataquemos todas al mismo tiempo...

Las sailors utilizaron todos sus poderes, que al unirse formaron una poderosa energia explosiva,pero...

- Miren el espectro de Metallia ha crecido!!

Entonces...

-Pensaron que sin nosotras iban a poder ...

- Eva!!

-Michelle!!

- Chelsea!!

-Quiones son esa tres guapas muchachitas??

-Somos las sailor star ligths!!

Las sailor star tambien unieron sus tecnicas y apoyaron a Sailor Moon...y dejaron a Metallia convertida en polvo.

- Son increibles!!

Sailor Moon invocio el poder de la aurora lunar:

-Poder de la aurora Lunar!! Ataca!!

EL polvo que contenia el espectro de Metallia desaparecio del lugar...

-Viva chicas..derrotamos a Metallia!!

-Se equivocan jovencitas, derrotar a Beryl y a Metallia, enemigas del cristal sagrado es soloel comienzo de su pruebea, primero tendran que ser cpacer de desafirme y eso conlleva desafiarse asi mismas. El Caos esta a punto de llegar y depende de ustedes que ese tiempo se alargue o se acorte, Soy Leo, vengo de un planeta lejanisismo y estoy sirviendo al Caos, si me derotan a mi , serna capaces de derrotar al Caos, pero no creo que lo logren...Las espero en una proxima batalla, Adios.

Leo se fue...Desde una azotea, una mujer observaba...

-Leo, hermano mio, no pense que tu maldad llegara tan lejos, pero si pudieras recordarme vencerisad todo tu odio hacia mi...

FIN


	34. La venganza recien empieza

**capitulo IX : La venganza recien empieza**

Acababa de llegar de la escuela, estaba con una gran alegria por que al fin habian aceptado su admision.

- Mamá, Mamá ...¡Buenas noticias! ¡La preparatoria Jubban me va a recibir el año que viene!

-Jade, estas tan segura de eso??

-¡Como para no creerlo!

- Bueno, creo que si ya entraste a la preparatoria, es hora de que te diga algo muy importante para mí.

-Dimelo , mamá

-Bueno, ayer me sentía con bastante mareos ¿recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, pues fui al consultorio de Amy y me mando una prueba de sangre...¡ Voy a ser mamá nuevamente!

La respuesta de Michiru enfureció a Jade, quien corrio a su cuarto, saco sus cosas y se alisto para salir de casa.

-¡ No estoy dispuesta a compartir esta misma casa con Eriol y su hijo! ¡ Mil veces prefiero estar sola!

-Pero hijita, Eriol es un hombre y por eso quede embarazada.

-No se, ni me importa, crei que despues de todo solo iban a ser buenos amigos..¿no es verdad?

-Si, pero...

-Pero nada!! Me voy, por fin soy una estudiante de preparatoria y peudo valerme por mi misma. Adios.

Jade cogio su abrigo y cerro la puerta de la casa.

- A donde ire, no lo se, lo unico que quiero es estar sola. Ya suficiente con que me hayan fastidiado todo el tiempo que mi madre era una lesbiana!! ¡Ya basta ! ¡ No quiero saber mas de eso! Soy una sailor scout , lo se, pero a veces me niego a aceptar lo que soy...(mirando al cielo) Papa, tu dime que debo hacer ..¡te extraño un chorro!

El carro de Darien llevando a Rini consigo despues de un dia de compras pasando por alli ,s e da cuenta del apuro de la jovencita de cabellos rubios y mechas aguamarina.

-¿Jade ? ¿Que haces aqui?

-Señor Chiba!! Rini!! Pense que nadie me encontraria aqui.

- Estas nerviosa ¿Algo te sucedio?

-No, nada, nada importante.

-Entonces ..te lllevamos a casa??

- ¡ No a casa no!!

-Jade, si desea spuedes contarmelo a mi, somos mujeres.

- Esta bien, creo que a ninguno de los dos les conviene que les oculte lo que paso.

Jade entro en el auto , y mientras Darien conducia, Rini abrazaba a su amiguita que lloraba...

- Te juro que pense que mi mama se olvidaria de ya sabes quien,pero me equivoque...Pense que viviriamos felices las dos, pero tmabien me equivoque...¡Mama y el o la rar etsan esperando un bebe!

- ¿ Te cuetsa aceptar que lo que siente tu madre hacia Eriol es algo eterno ?

-Demasiado,ya no se nio que decir cuando la prensa se entere y vengan las preguntas y las entrevistas...Alli, Dawa si tien razon la fama es una mi...

- ¡Ya basta! ( le tira una bofetada) ¡Convencete de que Eriol ya no es mujer , se partio en dos por el poder del cristal de plata y volvio a su forma natural al igual que Itzhel, quien esta esperando ami primita...! creo que extrañas mucho ser el centro de atencion de todos, ser hija unica es algo bonito, pero no siempre es asi.

- Tu como tu familia es ¿normal?

-Pasamos por todo tipo de problemas, en especial uno que se llama Serena Tsukino, jajajajajaja.

-Me gustaria tener una mama como la tuya...Oye y si me quedo en tu casa hasta que mi mama se canse de Eriol y venga a recogerme ..¡No sera mucho tiempo!

- No lo se..¿que dices papa?

-Bueno, pero no me hago responsable por lo que te pueda pasar...

-Aparte nbecesito alguien con quien compartir ya que Usagi se la pasa todo el dia con su novio...

- Bueno, esta bien...

Y Los tres fueron en rumbo a casa de Rini.

En la casa de Raye...

Señora Raye, creo que meti las 4 patas al estar en el hotel...Creo que mejor me cae el empleo de relacionista publica.

- Chelsea, pero ...ese puesto ya esta tomado.

- Ya ve?? Rini es mejor que yo!!

-No, no digo eso.solo que aun tu japones no es muy fluido, y eso no ayuda en mucho.

-Ok, empezare a tomar clases de japones hoy mismo.

-Esta bien.

-Y empezare a estudiar en la preparatoria para ser mas culta!!

- ¿Pero estas segura de que aprobaras el examen de ingreo a Jubban ?

-Piensa que soy una chica ignorante!!

- No, no pienso eso...( entre si) Esa chiquilla necesita una buena lavada de cerebro!!

-Entonces le dire a Taiki y Michelle que me preparen al examen de ingreso...

- Mejor, sabes que ...estudia ya que la proxima semana se acaban las inscripciones.

- Esta bien...

La jovencita salio afuera con una cara medio triste, cuando un muchacho rubio y alto se acerca a ella...

-Cuidado que tienes !!

- Lo siento, no me fije por donde andaba, señorita..Sabe usted donde queda Hikawa Resort??

-Al frente.

- Ok..¿usted tambien va por el empleo de relacionista publico bilingue?

- Si, pero quieren a un nativo...

-Pues yo vi en el aviso que necesitan a alguien del exterior con categoria!!

- Cielos!! Entonces Raye Hino es una loca!!

-Lo siento, pero la oi decir quela dueña es una loca??

-No, son ideas suyas..

-.Bueno, me pareces una jovencita muy simpatica. Te doy mi numero de celular , por sideseas que nos conozcamos mejor.

- Pues no ( rompiendole la tarjeta en la cara) ¡No suelo salir con europeos mocosos !

Chelsea se retiro y el joven la siguio mirando...

- Es una chica muy bella, pero la energia que emana tmabien es muy poderosa..¿Quien podra ser?...Ahora que le saque una foto , se la enviare al amo para que la tenga en cuenta...

En casa de los hermanos Kou...

- Me despidieron del trabajo!!

-Y por que no te dedicas al modelaje como lo hacias en Estados Unidos...

-Callate Yaten, yo vine al Japon por que deseo superarme como mujer y no solo vivir de una cara bonita. Asi que mirate tu antes de hablar.!!

-Chelsea, esta es la oportunidad que tienes de prepararte biedn y poder trabajar en lo que a ti mas te gusta, es mas solo te falta un año para terminar preparatoria.

- Pero, Misha , ¿me ayudarias a preparame para el examen?

-Claro con gusto, pero no va aser todos los dias, ya que yo tambien tengo que estudiar para el examen del instituto de robotica.

-Te ayudaria tambien, pero si es que Myuu no me tuviera tan ocupado co.n ayudarle a aprobar su primer año de preparatoria...

- Myuu?? Verdad Taiki?? No lo sabiamos!!

-Ya les dije que no somos nada-por ahora-.

-¿Y por que no te declaras con una poesia, o algo asi?? Ya van mas de seis meses y nada!!

-Myuu es una niña muy sentimental, ademas no creo que Amy me permita andar con ella, son casi tres años de diferencia y ella ni siquiera cumplio diecisiete...

-Pero Seiya anda con una niña de trece años y nadie le dice nada!!

- Ahora tal vez no, pero cuando le pase algo, se le ira lo inmaduro!!

- Bueno, yo no pienso andar con alguien de poca experiencia como ustedes..Yo quiero escalar y por eso.. no se conocer a un hombre mayor, culto e interesante como el señor Chiba.

- ¡Hablando de el , me comento que necesita una secretaria, ahora que Rini volvera a trabajar en casa de Raye!

-Ire ahora mismo a su oficina!!

-Pero Chelsea, dijo una persona con preparatoria completa!!

-Soy amiga de Rini y eso es mucho!!Adios...

-Creo que esta chica esta cada dia mas loca -se decian todos mientras reian.

En el reino de la oscuridad...

-Amo Leo, encontre a una chica con una energia muy fuerte para que alimente a la portadora del Caos.

-Perfecto y ¿quien es?

- Esta en su base de datos...

- Muy bien ¿es esta chica que se parece a uan de las sailor star ligths?

- Si, pero no note que tenian tremendo parecido fisico!!

-Buen trabajo!! Ahora empezo mi venganza contra la tonta de Fireball, si ella creia que estoy muerto, se equivoca, al contrario, voy a despertar al Caos y a despedazar este mundo inutil, jajajajajaj

- No lo se, pero no me gusta la idea de que le haga daño a esa joven...

En casa de los Tsukino...

-De veras Michiru?? Pues felicidades, ahora que los hermanos Eriol y Haruka estan con sus respectivas parejas, todo parece que va de maravilla, a no ser de que las niñlas esten luchando contra ese nuevo enemigo que por cierto ¿quien sera?

-Ni idea,Jade tampoco sabe muy bien quien es, solo que su nombre es Leo.

-Leo?? suena como a signo zodiacal!!

-Ay Serena...sigues siendo una bromista!!

-Y tu Michiru..una seria!!

-Si las ves a las chicas mandales mis saludos, en especial a Itzhel, ya que se acerca el dia en que nazca su pequeña.

-Si, lo hare.

De repente se acerca alguien a Serena...

-Este enemigo es mas poderoso de lo que pense...

-Chibi Chibi!!

- Los libros dicen que el Caos suele acercarse como una fiera domable,pero cada vez aumenta su ferocidad...

- Estas segura de que el Caos es aquel joven llamdo Leo??

-No lo se, pero creo que es una psao hacai la verdadera batalla. Las senshis no solo dben estar preparadas fisicmanet sini tambien sicologicamente y creoque es hora de que aprendan ellas solas a enfrentar la vida.

Yo solo estare para cuando vengar al Caos, de alli , tengo que volver a restaurar a mi tiempo.(Le muestra una carta)

-Es de las sailor asteroides...dicen que estan preocupadas por ti y te piden que vuelvas aunque sea por un tiempo.

-No lo se ..¡ no quiero dejar a Seiya!

-te entiendo, pero primero estan ellas, creo, te han apoyado en mucho y lo menos es que vuelvas un rato, tal vez , las traes para aqui sie s las cosas andan mal.

-Ellas quieren restaurar su epoca..No aceptan dar un paso atras!!

- Pero al menos analiza lo que yo te digo, estoy segura que Seiya tampoco te dira que no.

Chibi Chibi subio a su cuarto,estabn Astral y Adonis esperandola...

-Princesa, tambien leimos la carta de las muchachas , piden que al menos vaya por unos dias al futuro!!

-No lo se, creo que no se...

-Hagalo por el bien del futuro!! Usted esta aqui por una mision , no escapando de ella!!

-Chicos, creo que aqui es mi verdadero mundo!!

- Si usted cmabia el orden del tiempo, sera una ventaja para el Caos y eso es loq ue menos queremos.

-Esta bien , lo pensare.

Chibi Chibi se puso a llorar, estaba empezando a ser una mujer y sus sueños no tiene por que ser arruinados.

El enemigo mira hacia la tierra, ya sabe quienes son las sailor scout, al parecer- y sin que las chicas sepan, anda controlando sus pasos y movimientos,

-Pienso atacarlas de una manera muy sutil- dice leo

La sombra de un joven de cabellera negra lo observa...

-No las hagas daño, ellas note han hecho nada!!- se dice entre si.

El signo de un planeta brilla sin cesar en la frente deaquel joven de cabellera negra que esta junto a Leo.¿Quien podra ser?

FIN


	35. Calixto

Calixto- que asi se llamaba el chico de cabellos oscuros y tez palida- empezo a buscar dentro de la computadora de su amo, una especie de codigos secretos para hallar la identidad de aquella persona que poseia la energia mas poderosa para despertar al Caos.

- Son demasiados codigos, hay energia de sobra aqui. Pero espera!! Aquel codigo me resulta familiar, voy a ver de quien se trata...¡ Lo sospechaba! Leo tenia guardado el codigo de mi hermana ...¡Es ella! ¡Puedo estar seguro! ¡Es identica a mi madre y tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo! Se llama Hotaru Tomoe...Solo me queda encontrarla. Tengo que urdir un plan para poder ir a verla, a ver que se me ocurre...

-¿En que piensas Calixto?

- En un plan perfecto Paris...

-No me digas que hallaste un codigo de energia??

-Creo que encontre la energia mas poderosa de este mundo.

-Lo mismo dice Laos, pero aver dime ¿quien es el dueño?

-Es esta muchachita, segun su carga genetica, su puesta energetica es capaz de destruir a planetas enteros.

- ¡Tan seguro estas!

-Intuiciones de un genio como yo, sabes que en este tipo de cosas yo no seria capaz de errar.

-Pues la energia que hallo Laos es tambien muy poderosa.

-Que te parece si matamos dos pajaros de un solo tiro??

- Buena idea, asi podremos darle mas energia a Leo para hacer despertar a Sailor Caos, pero recuerda que debemos atacar por lo bajo, ellas no se deben enterar que estamos robando su energia.

-¿Me crees inepto?

- Para nada!!

-Entonces,manos a la obra...

En casa de Serena estaban preparando un baby shower para Haruka,ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo y en cualquier momento naceria su pequeña.

Jade,estaba escondida en un viejo cuarto en la azotea,Rini lo habi decorado muy bonito y la jovencita se sentia a gusto en la casa...

-Deben estar preoucupados por ti...

-Lo que menos les interesa soy yo.

-Les dije que estabas aqui...

-¡Rini como pudiste hacerme esto!

-Calmate Jade,que nadie sabe que esta s aqui,ademas Michiru dio su consentimientopara que te quedes unos dias , ella espera que regreses. ¡Le haces falta!

- Ya tiene a Eriol y al bebe que viene en camino.

-Pero tu eres su hija mayot, a ti te dio el poder de Neptuno..si no te quisiera ¿ a quien mas le entregaria su poder ?

- ¡ Lo hace por compromiso no mas ! Por mi , entregaria el poder, pero no lo hago por que se que ustedes sin mi, estarian en graves problemas..

-Jade ( la abraza ), se que hoy van a hacerle su baby shower a Haruka , alli vendra tu mama con Eriol, aprovecha para decirle cuanto la quieres...

-Me hare la de rogar!!

- Jade ¡no seas terca!

-Lo pensare.

Estaban hablando cuando Serena llamo gritando a su hija:

-Riniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bajaaaaaaaaaaaa...¡te buscaaaaaaaaaan!

-Jade, mama me llama, ahi tedejo cereales con leche y si deseas algo solo me llamas por celular,ok??

-Si

-Mama empeiza a chillar y a llorar como una niña sie s que no bajo...

-Anda nomas,yo estare bien, aki hay ventilacion perfecta y un television con cabel, asi que estare bien.

-Pero piensa en lo que te dije.

-Si.

Rini salio del cuerto a escondias,pero Diana la intercepto...

-Miauuuuuuuuu, ese gato parlante gris que tiene tu prima me acaba de arañar...

-¿Gato parlante?¡ De que hablas !

-Si, es verdad...

-Mira,mama esta como loca, debo ir, luego habalmos del tema...

En eso se acerca Luna a su hija...

-Escuche sin querer,pero dices que uno de los gatos de Usagi, habla...

-Si mama, pero si los unicos que hablamos somos tu,papa y yo...

-Para mi que Usagi guarda un gran secreto, esa niña me parece haberla visto antes...¡Pero no se en donde!

-Usagi es una niña medio rara,se parece mucho a Serena,pero eso de que es su sobrina no se , como que no me cuadra

- De haber sido asi , Barduck nos hubiera dicho que tiene una hermana o prima,pero segun el Serena y el mismo son los unicos miembros vivos de la Realeza Lunar.

- Y si esa niña viene del futuro??

- Es bastante probable,pero antes de investigarla, debemos esperar a que salga de su cuarto y alli podremos ver sus cosas.

- Te parece si hoy en la noche que sale con Seiya lo hacemos??

- Y si los gatos nos ven??

- Los ahuyentamos!!

Todo estaba preparado para la fiesta,solo faltaba algo muy importante... -Rini ¡haz elpastel !

-No soy muy buena, si deseas llamo a Lita y le pido qu elo haga...

-No señor !! Yo soy tu madre y me obedeces!!

-¿Si tu eres la que oragniza todo ? ¡Por que no haces el pastel! ( se va )

-¡ Que hija tan mala tengo ! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah En eso tocaron a la puerta...

- Hola Rini.

-Hola Lita, Kenji ¡que milagro que estan por aqui!

-Vinimos por que sabemos que tu madre no es tan buena en la cocina...

-Justo de eso estabamos hablando , vengan, pasen y ayudenle a cocinar...

Kenji se quedo en la puerta con Rini mientras Lita iba hacia la cocina...

- Queria hablar contigo, es algo muy personal...

- Dimelo .eres mi mejor amigo.

- Cuando ese extraño joven llego a la escuela,senti que algo me inavadia,una extraña energia, no se como describirla, fueron pasandolos dias , fui a mis entrenamientos y me di cuenta de que perdi mucho peso...¡No soy el mismo de antes!

-Si, te noto muy delgado y palido...

- Y Yumi esta igual, ella se quedo en casa por que se senti muy mal y es posible que no venga hoy.

- Llamare alas chicas para que vayan a verla!!

- Mejor !! Asi de repente evitamos que el enemigo llegue y aproveche que esta sola para atacarla.

- Voy yendo...Ah se me olvidaba decirte que Jade esta afincada en mi casa por que se peleo con su mama, esta en la azotea , ve y llevala a la casa de Yumi.

- Ok.

Rini se fue apresurada a casa de Yumi,Diana que lavio irse, salto desde el techo y logro alcanzarla...  
- A donde vas??  
-Adonde Yumi,se encuentra sola y es posible que los enemigos no la dejen en paz.  
-Voy contigo!!  
En eso, al mismo tiempo...  
-Adonde vas Chelsea??  
- Voy a la casa de Serena...¡hoy dia le van a hacer un baby shower a la esposa de Barduck!  
-Vas para estar en la fiesta o para ver a una persona en especial...  
- Eva!!  
-Somos mujeres y nos conocemos desde niñas, se que hay alguien que te interesa mucho y no lo puedes negar!!  
- Si..pero ¿como lo sabes?  
Al dia siguiente de haber derrotado a Metallia, entre cansada a dormir y vi tu diario encima de mi cama, sin querer lo abri, lo lei y me di cuenta de que...  
Flashback..  
Eva llega cansada junto a Seiya y sus hermanos...  
Eva : Chicos, voy a dormir, Haganse ustedes la cena.  
Chicos : Esta bien.  
Eva sube hacia el segundo piso...  
Eva : Me echare a dormir, espero no despertar a Misha o a Chelsea, asi que entrare despacio...  
Eva entra de cuclillas a la habitacion.  
Eva: Estan profundamente dormidas, ¡ni han sentido mi presencia! , Ahora me echare yo a dormir...  
De repente Eva siente que algo durio e incomodo estaba debajo de ella, no le presto la atencion necesaria, pero al final, se destapo y descubrio que era el Diario de Chelsea.  
- ¡ Que mujer mas descuidada! ¡ Olvido su diario! EN fin, mañana se lo dare...Pero...¡ me encnataria saber que es lo que ella ha hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto! Le dare una pequeña revisada.  
Eva cogio sienciosamente el diario, todas las hazañas de Chelsea estaban contadas alli, su vida en America, sus amores de niñez, su primer beso y su rochosa primera vez...  
Eva: jajajajajaja ¡ No sabia que Chelsea ya salia con un chico en planes de "mas que simples amigos"! Pero pobrecito, ella lo dejo plantada...¡Que tonta!..En fin , vamos aver que cosas mas interesantes hay...¡NO DIOS MIO! ...¡ No puede ser que a mi sister le gustren los chicos mayores ! , pero dice que ahora esta realmente enamorada de alguien...de una persona por la que ella daria su vida e incluso maduraria por completo...es apersona es ..¡el papà de Rini!  
Fin del flashback...  
-Darien me gusto desde la primera vezq ue lo vi, pero nunca me acerque a el porque se que es casado y que nunca me hara caso.  
- ¡ Eso lo sabes bien e incluso que el es el esposo de la futura reina !  
- Es que parece no importarme, lo amo tanto , lo amo como nunca ame a nadie...¡ Siento que esta vez me enamore como una mujer!  
-Chelsea, tranquila, tal vez el estar alejada de tus padres y estar sola en un pais sin nadie que te oriente haga que te ilusiones nada mas, algun dia encontraras a una persona que realmente valga la pena y te haga sentir como tu lo deseas.  
-Dime ¿ acaso tu nunca te has enamorado?  
- Aun no, prefiero cumplir mis metas antes de que llegue eso.  
- Estoy confundida, a veces quiero sacarme a la señora Serena de encima para entrar en su lugar, a veces creo que ella no merece a Darien.  
-Pero se aman...  
- No lo se, el amor puede acabar...  
-Tal vez, pero...  
- He decidido que lo conquistare a como de lugar.  
-Chelsea eso no se hace!! Es traicion a las personas que nos han ayudado siempre!!  
- No me importa !! Solo hare lo que mi corazon me diga...  
Chelsea salio del cuarto mientras en el aire estaba suspendida la silueta de un hombre que sonreia a carcajadas ante la discusiuon entre las 2 jovencitas.  
Rini y Diana llegaron a casa de Lita...  
-Yumi..¿estas bien?  
- Si, justo iba para alla, Maya vino y me trajo comida, ella se fue con Toshiro hacia tu casa.  
- No es mejor que me quede contigo...  
- No vamos para a lla!!  
Yumi salio rapidamente de la casa de Lit y junto con Rini fueron a la casa de la pelirosada.  
En el camino se encontraron con Dawa y Yaten..  
-Que tal ..donde estaban ustedes dos!!  
- Fuimos a comprar al centro comercial, a Yaten se le ocurrio unos hermosos ropones rosados..¡ es muy tierno!  
-Pero fue tu idea.  
-Tu pusistes el dinero!!  
Rini los veia una pareja muy unida, queria tambien encontrar a alguien asi...  
-Me dan envidia...  
- Ay Rini..si tu eres la que pierdes oportunidades.  
Los 4 jovenes fueron a tomar un taxi para la casa, cuando vieron a Myuu ya Taiki juntos...  
- Van a seguir negando que son novios??'  
- No para nada !!  
-Solo somos buenos amigos!!  
- Esperamos que en estos dias , ya formalicen...  
- Jajajajajaja  
Misha estaba cerca de alli y les salio al encuentro...  
-Chicos!!  
- Misha ?? Eres tu??  
-Soy un fantsma entonces!!  
-No que tienes elcabello teñido y no pareces el doble de Taiki...  
-Me canse de tener casi el mismo look y decidi hacerme un cmabio y estrenarlo hoy dia en la fiesta.  
-Que bueno!! Se te ve bien,  
- saben , hoy vi discutir a Chelsea y Eva muy acaloradamente, no se que estara pasando, pero a mi me da mala espina...  
-Los hermanos siempre discuten por tonterias.  
- No, creo que esto va mas alla.  
- Ya , bueno dejemosnos de tonterias y vamonos, pero eso si estemos alerta por si algo ocurre...  
Rini y los chicos empezaron a pasear cerca al centro comercial, querian darle a Haruka una sorpresa. Aun era reciente el falleciemiento de Ania y las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos, asi que pensaron que regalo pudo haber dado Ania, si seguia viva.  
- Para Ania, lo mas importante era que todos estemos reunidos...  
- Con eso , creo que basta.  
-Ania siempre fue demasiado especial, le gustaba hacer sorpresas algo fuera de lo comun, entre ellas reunir a los amigos para un moemnto especial.  
-Y creo que si nos reunimos todos seria bonito..  
-No dejo de pensar en Jade, para ella es chocante que su mama este saliendo con Eriol.  
- Hacen una bonita pareja!!  
- Han esperado miles de años en poder vivir su amor...  
- Si, pero ya nada es como en el Milenio de Plata, las cosas se han tornado dificles y vivimos como humanos comunes, y Jade quiere que las cosas sean distintas..¡para ella Crystal Milenium ya dejode existir ! y lo que vale es lo q ahoras estamos viviendo.  
-Pero el destino se encargo de que el legado del Milenio de Plat continue: El Caos siempre seguira acecahandonos.  
- No debemos tenerle miedo, para ellos estamos nosotros , los caballeros de Apolo para protegerlas.  
- Yaten, te equivocas, ya van 2 peleas y el cristal diamante va perdiendo energia, Apolo les dijo que solamente el cristal deberia ser usado para momentos de emergencia, de lo contrario moririan.  
- Si, es verdad, ahora el nuevo enemigo parece ser mas poderoso, asi que veremos la forma en como las podemos ayudar.  
- Gracias.

debe haber algo que incremente el poder del cristal de Apolo!!

-Si puedes averigualo Taiki.

- Lo hare.

Diana empezo a pensar en Chibi Chibi...

- Saben he notado algo extraño en Usagi, la suspuesta prima de Rini

- Que puede ser... esa niña es como todas, solo que no es una sailor senshi!!

- Les parece, pero uno de sus gatos habla al igual que yo!!

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

-Eso es imposible!!

-Claro que si, pero justo eso me ha llevado a dudar de que esa niña sea normal. Diganme ¿quien puede ser en realidad Cosmos?

- Cosmos va y viene del futuro.

-Ella mismo lo dijo.

- Y si no fuese asi , que esta entre nosotros oculata bajo una identidad secreta!!

- Puede ser, pero Usagi, es demasiado joven como paraser esa poderosa guerrera.

-Ademas su cabello es rojo, no plateado

- Y eso que tiene que ver?? Yo tengo el cabello rosado yu cuando me transformo mi cabello se vuelve medio plateado...

- Yo tengo el cabello azul oscuro y largo, en cambio cuando me transformo lo tengo corto y casi oscuro.

-Ni decir de mi...Soy totalmente distinta cuando soy Jupiter, tengo el cabello marron y soy mas alta .

- Pero si se dan cuenta..Cosmos tiene la apariencia de una chica de 15 o 16, en cambio Usagi solo tiene 13 o 14.

- Bueno...¡pero Usagi es medio sospechosa..asi que mama y yo averiguaremos cual es lo que trama!

-Vamos todos!!

-No, Usagi se podria dar cuenta y echamos todo el plan al agua!!.

-Dejemos que Luna y Diana se encarguen de averiguar quien es en realidad Usagi.

-Ok.

Mientras habalban en el aire suspendido estaba un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, al parecer calixto, que los obserrvaba sigilosamente...

-Sus energias son similares a la de mi hermana, ellas pueden ser las senshis y saber dodne esta mi hermana!!No debo acercarme a ellos, si no Leo me mataria!!, en vez de eso, debo seguirlos ...

Entre las nubes y el cielo, Calixto seguioa anuestros amigos con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana querida..

LLegaron por fin a casa de Serena, alli staban Lita, Raye, Mina , Amy, Setsuna y Hotaru.

- me parece mentira que Haruka vaya a tner un bebe!!

- Si debe ser una extraña experiencia!!

- Ya, ya Chicas, mas bien ayudenme a arreglar esto, ya que no peudo alcanzr al techo...

-Voy a intentarlo yo, despues de todo, soy la mas allta de todas.

-Lita??

- Van a dejarme si o no??

Lita estaba intentando subir un adorno al techo,y empezaba a recordar aquellos momentos , de hace 16 años vividos junto con sus amigas.

-Que recueros!! Todo ha dado un giro tremendo y ahora que somos mujeres normales , estamos pensando en ser sailors otra vez!!

Barduck estaba a puntod e llevar a su nesposa a casa de Serena, pero Haruka - quien se habia quedado dormida- parecia no estard e animos.

-Quedaria mal con mi hermana, al no llevarte Haruka, vamos levantate!!

- Barduck, no me siento bien...

- Entonces llamo a Amy y le digo que venga a revisarte...

- No es eso, es que siento que ...la niña ya va a nacer!!

-Pero si recien tienes 8 meses!!

-Tal vez, no se, Hotaru este intentando adelantar el parto para que asi la niña pueda crecer y convertirse en Sailor Uranus.

- Si estas mal, llamare ahora mismo a Amy...

Barduck saco su celular y timbro a Amy, quiene staba en casa de Serena...

-Alo , Amy??

-Si , ella habla

- Soy Barduck, te necesito con urgencia!!

-QUe sucede??

- Haruka te ha puesto mal, y creo que se va a adelantar el parto, necesito llevarla al hospital!!

-LLevala, yo ire al hospital en seguida.

La curiosidad de Mina y Serena no se hizo esperar...

-La diosa del amor, quiere saber que es lo que esta sucediendfo..algun mal de amores??

- No; solo que Haruka esta mal, la niña puede nacer.

-De verdad!!Que alegrias, pero... que hago con todo esto que hemos hecho!!

-Serena, calmate, los partos a veces suelen adelantarse...¿recuerdas el tuyo?

- Si verdad...

-Bueno, avisenle a las chicas lo que les dije, yo voy al hospital... Llamare a Myuu para que no venga.

El celular de Myuu estaba sonando cuando...

-Mama ¿paso algo?

- Si, parece que Haruka ya va dar a luz...

La muchacha les dio la noticia a sus amigos...

- Chicos, haruka va aser mama muy pronto!! se la acaban de llevar al hospital!!

-Vamos para allla!!

- LLeven a su lado, sus plumas de transformacvion, no vaya aser que el enemigo aparezca y nos vaya a tacar.

-Ok.

Calixto que estaba mirando y siguiendo alos chicos , decidio volver a su casa ya donde sus amo...

-Leo, ya llegue...por favor hoy dia no ataques a las victimas!!

- Que ha sucedido??

- Parece que una nueva sailor senshi esta a punto de nacer...

-Que mala hora!!

-Si atacamos, estoy seguro que las senshis allir reunidas nos venceran facilmente.

- Bueno, bueno, no se preocuypen , que sin no atacamos en batalla , lo haremos en forma secreta...¿recuerdan el plan?

- Y ya hiciste algo, supongo...

- Si, estoy en un plan que no fallara.

Por los ojos de Leo, pasaba un brillo malevolo, y en la casa de Nadesko , la pobre seguia dormida...una nueva y mas poderosa senshi naceria pronto.habia que urdir nuevos y mejorados planes.

FIN


	36. El nacimiento de Luanna

**EL NACIMIENTO DE LUANNA, LA SENSHI AMAZONA**

Acababa de llegar al hospital, la doctora Amy Mizuno tenia una tarea muy dificil de cumplir...

- Haruka estas bien?? Todo ok??

-Si, pero no se por que se adelanto el parto.

-Con tantas cosas ocurridas en estos dias, el streess es cpaz de hacerte esto, pero no es nada grave, la niña nacera fuerte y sana.

-Ojala sea asi.

- Te noto preocupada, dime acaso no esperabas que eto te sucediera??

- La verdad nunca estuvo en mis planes tener una familia, pero ...se dieron las cosas asi, pense que iba a olvidar a aquel hombre con Barduck.

- ¿Y ya conseguiste olvidarlo?

-Un poco, Barduck me da mucho amor, creo que cada dia empiezo a quererlo un poquito mas.

- Espero que esa admiracion se convierta en amor verdadero.

-Si es por mi niña, si...Y si aun piensas quellevo a Michiru dentro de mi, pues eso ya es cosa del pasado, por que al fin pude recuperar mi verdadero yo yu dejar libre el alma de mi hermano. ¡Fui una tonta al suicidarme por alguien que nunca me amaria.

- Todo en este mundo da vueltas y ahora te llego el momento de ser mama, ¿preparada?

-Si.

-Entremos a la sala de operaciones...

Haruka en silla de ruedas y conducida por dos enfermeras entraba ala sala de operaciones...

- Hotaru, ¿crees que estas haciendo bien entrando como enfermera aqui?

- Señora Amy!! es que tengo una labor que hacer y es por mi culpa que Haruka este aqui...

- Que quieres decirme...

-Yo fui quien adelanto el parto y Haruka solo podra tener en brazos a su bebe por unos minutos, tal vez una hora, despues, tendre que transformar a esa indefensa bebe en una mujer.

- ¡ Pero eso es arriesgado!

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh!! El enemigo puede entrar aqui y apoderrse d ela niña, si la convierto en una mujer, ya no correra el mismo riesgo, por que ya podra usar los poders que le cedio Ania.

- Es verdad, ahora mas que nunca dbemos concentrarnos en que aquel Leo no nos gane.

- Dejelo en mis manos, la niña no sufrira daño alguno ¿recuerda por lo que yo pase?

-Si.

-¿Acaso estoy anormal o algo similar?

-No...

-Entonces!! Dejemelo en mis manos...

-Esta bien Hotaru y espero que esto te sirva por si algun dia decides estar de doctora o enfermera como yo.

Bueno, el trabajo de parto empezo, las ex senshis, las chicas, los chicos y sus padres estaban esperando pacientes a que la futura mama presente en sociedad a su hija.

-Me siento como si fuera a ser papa por primera vez...

- Y casi lo es, ya que Ania no esta con nosotros y vas a tener a la hija de la mujer que siempre amastes.

- Es verdad, Darien,y dime ¿ te animas por la segunda?

-Que todo esto pase y encargaremos otro hijo mas...

Chelsea por su parte estaba escuchando aquella conversacion...

- Ya ves Chelsea, Darien Chiba planea tener mas hijos con Serena..¿podras romper aquel lazo tan fuerte que los une desde vidas pasadas?

- Mientras ella no conciba un hijo suyo, podre entar en accion...

-Chelsea, pero eres joven y puedes encontrar muchos que te quieran...

-No soy lo suficientemente mujer para ellos, sin embrago Darien Chiba me valora y me dice que soy muy buena...

- ¿ya entraste a trabajar con el?

-Que mal informadas estan ustedes. Hoy me estrene como su secretaria personal.

-Bien por ti!! Pero , no vayas a cometer semejante barbarie , el corazon de tu jefe no podra ser tuyo nunca!!

- vamos aver, vamos aver... ( se retira)

Desde un lugar oscuro y lejano...

- Aquella jovencita de cabellos plateados y hermosa figura esta rindiendose a sus pensamientos oscuros, una vez que la logren dominar, a Serena Tsukino no le quedara otra que morirse y el cristal de plata sera mio y de mi ama!!

-Pero recuerda que esa chiquilla esta al servicio de Fireball...o por lo menos eso es loq ue se sospecha..

- A mi no me importa eso!! Fireball tambien debe de pagar por haberme hecho a un lado en el momento de la coronacion en nuestro planeta...

- Eres mas listo de lo que crei , pero te olvidas la promesa que le hiciste a Calixto...

- No lo olvido, pero su inteligencia y sus artes oscuras son muy poderosas como para dejarlo ir asi nomas.

- Y aquella muchacha d elos cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante??

- Dejemosla alli nomas, creo que vamso a desperdiciar energias por las puras, esa chica de hermosa figura basta y sobra, ahora deben estar en el punto nro. 14 d ela ciudad de Tokyo.

- ¿ un hospital?

- A lli estan aquella joven de cabellos rosados que se parece a sailor Moon , y las chica de cabellos oscuros...¿ que haran todas juntas? ¿ en un mismo lugar? ...Si atacas hoy mismo y lo haces bienb, no tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo.

Vamos, Paris ve al hospital y roba cuanta energia puedas hasta que tengas en tus manos el pensamiento puro de la chica de cabellos de plata.

-Esta bien...Pero ( entre si).. aquella chica es muy especial para mi ¿ podre atacarla? Lo veo dificl, pero antes de muerto prefiero ..¡ no lo se!

Un llanto suave se escucho en la sala de operaciones...

- Es una preciosa y hermosa niña rubia, !! cargala Haruka, pero solo tenla por un instante...

- Por que??

- Debemos convertirla en mujer lo mas antes posible, quizas el enemigo este tras ella.

-Esta bien...

Haruka empezo a sentir que un calor invadia su cuerpo, no sabia que era ese sentimiento, era algo inusual pero la niña le inspiraba eso...lamentablemente un minuto fue corto para experimentar mas acerca de eso que es sentirse mama.

- Ahora me tengo que llevar a la niña...

- No sera necesario!!

-Hotaru!!

La jovencita cerro sus ojos y en estadod e meditacion toco la frente de la pequeña que se conviertio en un instante en una hermosa adolescente...

-Pero¡ es imposible! Es casi igual a Ania, pero...

-Son medio hermanas, aparte la he hecho crecer mas o menos 16 años, para que pueda usar el poder de Urano.

-Pero sabra habalr??

-he hecho que se desarrollen todas sus facultades , y es toda una mujer por donde se la mire.

La pequeña-convertida en joven- se miraba sorprendida por todos los angulos..estaba totlamente desnuda y sintio pudor al lverse asi!!

- Donde estoy?? Quien soy!!

- Eres Luanna, mi hija...

-Tu hija??''

-Si, solo que has crecido demasiado rapido a mi parecer,.

-Ya veo...

-Luanna, debes ir a ver a las demas, se que les va a chocar un pco verte crecidita de repente, pero es que necesiatmos que cumplas una mision...

-Ponte esta ropa, se que noes del color que le agrada precisamente a una chica , pero es algo hasta que te compres ropa nueva.

- Gracias, quien quiera que seas.

Haruka se quedo en la sala de reposo,. mientras se reponia de aqeul sorepresivo cambio de su niña...  
Luanna, y Hotaru se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera...

- Chicos, les presento a Luanna James Tenou.

-Es una linda chica!!

-Es mucho mejor que Maya!!

- Es regia, en verdad

- No lo pùedo creer ..aquella joven es mi hija recien nacida!!

- Luanna, tenemos que habalrte, se que va ser algo dificl pero estas jovenes que ven son tus compañeras de lucha y aquel hombre joven de cabellos casi plateados y sonrisa angelical es tu padre.

- Un gato que habla!!

-Llamame Diana , soy la nueva mentora de las sailor scouts y es mi deber darte algo..

La gata gris le regalo el transaformador de Urano...

- Para que sirve esto??

-Hace muchos años, tu madre fue una guerrera , y por herencia a tu te correpsonde serlo.

-No comprendo nada aun.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, pero lo iras sabiendo con el tiempo...No nos mires como extraños, conoce poco a poco a tus amigos...

Luanna , medio asustada aun, saludo co la reverencia japonesa a todas las chicas y los demas...

- Aquela jovencita es la hija de Haruka?? Realmente es parecida a ella la prim era vez que la vi!!

- Vaya recuerdos Serena!! pero fijate es mucho mas femenina y educada...

-Es verdad...

-Y hablando de chicos...¿Usagi y Seiya no han llegado aun?

-Deben estar en algun lugar cercano...

Y en la cafeteria del hospital...

-Seiya , tengo que decirte algo, espero no te vayas a molestar con mi persona.

-Por que habria d ehacerlo ( le acaricia el cabello)

-Sabes, tengo que volver a mi epoca, las chicas necesitan luchar solas y yo necesito ver a mis sailro asteroides.Las deje solas!! y es posible de que el Caos este rondando por allli, ahora que no estoy,tambien estan queriendo descubrir mi identidad y eso no lo voy a permitir, aun las chicas de este tiempo no estan preparadas para saberlo, lo importante es que se concentren en Luanna.

-¿Volveras?

-Si, prometo volver ( desvia su mirada a un lado)

-Pero por que tienes esa cara...

-No por nada, sabes, dime si no volviera...¿te fijarias en otra?

-Por que habria de hacerlo..si contigo me olvide de Serena!!

-es que eres un chico joven y solo no puedes estar...

-He estado dos años solo, creo que unos meses no me caeran mal...

-Sigue asi, sonrie siempre, esta noche en casa de Serena me despedire , aprovechare que aun no ha recuperado su memoria...( se besan)

Rini habia escapado del jolgorio armado por la llegada de Luanna...estaba espiando a Chibi chibi y a Seiya...

-Estos se quieren cada dia mas...

Mientras tanto Chelsea habia ido a un blacon del jardin...

-Por que pienso en el, por que tengo que sentri aquella presion de estar a su lado... ¡traicionaria a mi princesa y ami misma!...Pero e que siento que hay dos voluntades en mi.

De repente un rayo de luz penetra en el lugar, una sdombra con la figura de Chelsea aparece junto a ella.

-Quieres en verdad a Darien Chiba o solo es una ilusion de niña??'

-Quien eres tu!!

-Vengo de tu alma, soy tu parte mala, como suelen decir, pero contengo la verdad de tus sentimientos...

-¡Que quieres de mi!

-advertirte que si te engañas a ti misma, no podras vivir mucho tiempo..por eso te repito.¿amas a darien Chiba?

-Si. lo amo, pero no podria traicionar a mis amigas!!

-Si no te decides por uno o lo otro...mejor entregale tu alma al Caos!!

La sombra la ataco y la ahorco por el cuello, los gritos no se hicieron esperar...

- Espera que despertare a mi guerrrera interna...¡Por el poder ..de...cura..cio..este..!

-Mientras estes bajo mi poder, no podras seguir sola.

Un hombre desde el alto del hospital la veia desfallecer...

- Querida Chelsea, lamento que este pasando esto, pero es que...

-Con que querida Chelsea..¿verdad?

-Amo Leo...!!

-Si me traicionas te costara la vida!!

-No amo Leo, no e slo que usted se imagina, la pureza de esa chica ira a sailor Caos...

-Mas te vale...(desaparece)

-Podre salvarla??

De repente aparecen las inner y las outer senshis menos Luanna...

-Que quieres con nuestra amiga!!

-dejala en paz!!

-Solo estoy intentando que sea sincera consigo misma!!

-Pues asi no vale!! Fuego de Marte !!

-Neblina acuatica de Mecurio!!

-Fuerza del tiempo!!

-Oscuridad de saturno!!

-jajajajajaj, lo que ustedes tienen noes nada comparado con el poder que tiene esa chica...

-Alto ahi!!-dijo una voz desde uno de los pasillos.

- Deja a esa joven en paz o te metes conmigo!! Tierra tiembla!!

- Dios mio ..me caigo!!

-Aprovechen que la sombra esta cayendose...Liberen a Chelsea para que se transforme en sailor star healer!!

cuando las senshis se disponian a obedecer, paria saltodese donde estaba y la libero...

-LLeven a su amiga aun lugar aparte!!

-Quien eres??

-No se los puedo decir aun..( desparece)

la sombra estab cayendose...hacia el abismo...

- Por el poder de curacion estelar!! Infierno de Healer!!

Chelsea derrotoa su propia sombra , pero queria darle gracias a la joven que la ayudo a hacerlo...

-Tu debes ser Luanna, como Sailor Urano.

-Si, aun no comprendo como logre transformarme, solo ...te salve la vida...

-Gracias...y ese joven que te libero se ve muy interesado en ti...

- No es mi tipo...

Las chicas reian a carcajadas mientras Leo lo onservaba todo...

-Maldita Urano!! ¿No que estabas muerta? Jajajajajaj, perdi esta batalla, pero en cuanto pueda cobrarae venganza.

Luanna salio con sui padre a tomar el sol, Barduck estaba orgulloso de lo que su hija habia hecho...

-No te vi crecer, pero se que eres una gran guerrera.

-Gracias padre.

-Cualquier cosa que desees , estare alli contigo...

-Lo se.

- Hija, cualquier obstaculo que tengas que vivir o cualquier dua , recurre a mi o a tu madre y si no estemos ninguno de los dos, haszlo a Serena, mi hermana.

- Lo tendre en cuenta.

-Creo que una nueva era ha empezado, hija ,en cuanto acabe esta batalla, volveras a la normalidad, t eloa seguro...( la abraza)

FIN

En el prox. capitulo: Myuu esta triste por que se acerca su cumpleaños numero 16 y su padre noe sta juntoa ella, Leo aprovechara esta oportunidad y sacara la pureza de su cuerpo, pero Taiki no puede ver a la joven tan cambiada, ¿podra aceptar loq ue siente por Myuu?

Cosmos se ira del siglo XXI, sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Rini y a Serena revelando su identidad,Chelsea tiene que resiganrse a aceptar que su amor nunca sera correspondido, pero que el verdaero amor esta rondando sus puertas ¿ quien podra ser?


	37. El primer beso de Myuu

EL primer beso de Myuu

EL primer beso de Myuu

-Leo,digame , que ha pensado hacer ahora que sabe que ha aparecido una nueva sailor, demasiado fuerte y capz de infundirle animo a sus compañeras.

-Seguir,la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Una batlla estar vencida, pero no esta ganada la guerra.

- Y cual es su nueva estrategia...

- Seguir extrayendo energias positivas de aquellas supuestas personas que creemos son las sailor scouts. Sus energias son muy poderosas que las de un simple mortal.

- Pero , ellas si se da cuenta de que las estamos espiando??

-Hemos usado un plan A y hasta ahora no ha fallado,solo que lo hemos dejado de lado.El hacernos pasar como estudiantes de la secundaria Jubban.

-Ya se acerca diciembre y los estudiantes y estan a puertas de dar sus examenes de grado,has faltado a el examen final..¿como piensas nivelarte?

-Eso es muy facil: mañana por la tarde es el examen de ingreso para los nuevos estudiantes a la Preparatoria Jubban, me presentare como uno de ellos y no solo yo, tambien iran Paris y tu.

- No habra ninguna clase de problemas, cuenta on nosotros.

-Pero si vamos los 3 a postular a un mismo grado podrian levantarse sospechas,mejor ustedes van a dar una entrevista personal como esudiantes de mayor nivel, casi universitario...

-¡Nosotros!!

- Asi es, hay que revisar todos los lugares de eta Preparatoria para dar con las benditas senshis, de esta manera las tendremos acorraladas.jajajajajaja

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena...

-Jade, ya estas 5 dias aqui, tu mama debe seguir muy preocupada!!

-No me importa!! Me quedare aqui hasat encontrar u lugar mejor donde vivir.

-Pero aun te falta un año para poder entrar comoe estudiante de preparatoria y mientras eso no puedes tener una licencia ni para conseguir trabajo, ni alquilar una casa decente.

- Bueno ya es tu problema , si es que la señora Michiru recurre a otras instanias para buscarte ..y lo que menos queemos en tener problemas.

-Rini??

- ¡No me mirs asi! ¡Estas actuando como una niña al escapar de tu casa y no enfentar tus problemas!

- Bueno, esta bien , me ire, pero conste de que si me ocurre algo sera tu culpa, Rini Eh??

- MIra aqui la unica responsable de tus berrinches y actos seras tu.Eriol no es mala persona, ha demostrado cuanto quiere a tu mama y ademas no es una lesbiana como piensas tu, has sido tesigo presenial de como la Neo reina Serena partio en dos las voluntades de quien fuese Haruka Tenou..¡acaso no querias eso!

-Si...

-Mira , aun no has tratado lo suiiente con Eriol como para que lo juzgues, anda a tu casa y si es que llega a hacerte algo, aqui tus amigas te defenderemos.

- Gracias.

-Voy a usar mi pluma transformadora para poder llevarte a casa... Poder Lunar!! Convirtenos en dos lindas chicas que manejan un aunto ultimo modelo!!

-Oh vaya!! En ese auto iremos a casa??

- Si, de vez en cuando si es que tengo problemas con mi mama, cojo esta pluma y hago lo que se me antoje, la ventaja es que mi mama nunca se da cuenta...(sonrie)

Las dos jovenes suben al auto...

-Tuve problemas con Seiya al cruzarmelo una vez por la calle, he estado toamndo lecciones de manejo on line y esa vez no cometere una infraccion o un error que me lleve a cruzrmelo por el camino.

-Carambas!! Si es asi, llevanos a todas un dai a pasear.

-Lo prometo, pero este autoes magio y solo lo uso aveces, papa meprometioque si ingreso a la preparatoria me compra un auto nuevo, y para mi sola.

-estoy segura de que asi sera!!

En casa de Setsuna...

-Mama, ya se acerca año nuevoy como es mi costumbe y la de Ali debemos hacer una meditacion de una semana para pedir a Ala que nos conceda paz, salud y amor, aparte de que su energia nos proteja para que los enemigos no nos sigan persiguiendo.

-No tengo ese tipo de costumbres, pero si deseas te permitire hacerlo, lo que si debes pedir a tu dios Ala es que te conceda mayor coraje y fuerza para combatir a los enemigos.

-Si...y ademas quiero que Ali recupere la vista.

-Yo tambien asi lo deseo,pero...

-Si el no quiere recuperarla, se siente feliz como es y ecuperar la vista seria como quitarle una parte de el.

-Ali ya no es un niño, se esta pareciendo mucho al papa de Rini uandoerajoven , es un joven apuesto y muy inteligente, si recupera la vista podra ser feliz, perotampoco puedo ir en contra de su voluntad...su padre tambien era ciego...¡por que el destino se ensaño con el hermano del prinipe Endimion !!

-Eso ya paso, ahora nuestro deber es cuida de que el enemigo no vaya a robarnos energia...

-¿energia?

- Hotaru me dijo que el tal Leo desea absorver cuanta energia poderosa exista en el universo para alimentar a su ama...y por lo ual su ama puede ser el Caos...

-eso es algo muy peligroso!!

- Lo se, por eso es que me preparo tno fisica como psiologicamente: el baile me ayudamucho a relajar mis energias...un dia voy a invitar a las chicas a que practiquen la danza hindu, les va ayudar muchisimo.

- No te he visto bailar aun, pero supongo que debes de ser muy buena danzaina...

-Una princesa hindu debe bailar como una diosa.

O hanna se rio y se ur a su cuarto, ali encontro a Hotaru mediatando...

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Ali esta dormido, te tengo que decir algo...

-Somos hermanas, dimelo.

-¿Has pensado en usar la puerta del tiempo para averiguar lo que podria suceder en una posible lucha?

-Madre dice que si la uso, ella, Ali y yo podremos morir.

-Es verdad, pero ahora nuestros poderes son mas fuertes que los de antañoa, quizas si la abres puedas saber algo mas de quienesson nuestros enemigos yde como atacarlos.

-Yo no puedo abrir la puerta del tiempo.

- Setsuna lo puede hacer.

-Ella tampoco puede ahora...solo Ali lo debe de hacer, pero para eso debe poder ve, pero el se resiste a curarse...Hotaru se que tu tiens poderes espeiale spor que no lo curas??

-Mientras el no quiera no puedo hacerlo...

-Creo que esa idea no nos servira de mucho.

-Solo debmos confiar en nosotras mismas.

Al dia siguiente ...

-Buenos dias a todos...

-Buenos dias Serena..

-Buenos dias dias mama.

-Buenos dias tia serena.

-debe hacer un lindo dia como para salir juntos en familia ¿verdad ?

-Por mi no habria ningun problema, si es que Rini no tuviera examenes.

-¡¡examenes!!

-Si examenes de admision para la Preparatoria...

-Lo olvide!!

- Cuando no Serena.

-Bueno,yo quiero acompañar a Rini a su examen ¿puedo ir tia Serena, tio Darien?

-Si,puedes, pero tu prima se demorara como 2 horas en dar los examenes.

-No importa, la esperare afuera.

-Anda, hijita.

- Ya.

Rini se maquillo rapidamente y juntoa Usagi fueron hacia la Preparaoria Jubban...

-sabes Rini, tal vez hoy sea mi ultimo dia en Japon.

-Por que lo dices, apenas estas 3 meses aqui.

- Es que mi familia alla en los estados Unidos desea pasar las iestas de fin de año conmigo y es mas, desean que entre a estudiar la secundaria por alla.

-Entiendo.

-Pero que sera de tu relacion con Seiya??

-Mantendremos contacto porlas cartas y el internet.

-Confias mucho en el...

- Si, pero tambien la distacia puede cortar una relacion, si el desea andar con otra chia, no se lo impedire.

-Veo que eres una niña muy madura para tu edad, es por eso que Seiya te quiere mucho a pesarde que se llevan 5años de diferencia.

- puede ser, pero el es muy voluble y tal vez se fijo en mi por que me pareco en algo a tu mama.

-No es cierto, sers traviesa porla edad que tienes, pero eres mas madura que mi mama y yo juntas.

- Sabes, e digo algo, a mi no me molestaria que tu y Seiya anden juntos.

-¡Pero por que lo dices!! El no es mi tipo.

-Solo son aluinaciones mias, mira ya estan entrando los ingresantes,Mucha suerte Rini!!

- No tardare!!

-Aqui te espero.

De repnte del bolso de hibi Chibi salen Asral y A donis...

- Recibimos un mensaje de las asteroides senshi para que te regreses hoy mismo a tu tiempo.

-Pero no me he despedido de nadie aun...

- No sera necesario, asi nadie te recordara, pero sideseas hacer alguna cosa antes de partir, hazlo antes del medio dia.

-Esta bien.

En eso entran al porton 3 extraños jovenes...

- Aquellos muchahos me parecen conocidos...

- Si, se parecen a...

-No debo asustarme, creo que si elos viene a espir a las senshis, ellas son muy capaces de enfrentarlos.

- han madurado mucho en este teiem,po, creo que tuivenganza no sera necesaria.

-No eso no lo dejare!!

En eso legan los hermnos Kou, las chicas empiezan a cercarse a ellos para tomarse fotos y tener autografos...

-Tranquilas, solo hemos venido a traer a nuestras hermanas a que den su examen de admision, nada mas-decia Seiya a las chicas...

En eso vienen Luanna, Ohanna, Yumi,Kenji, Hotaru , Maya y Toshiro...

-Ustedes tambien vienen a dar sus examnes??

-Si, queremos estudiar la preparatoria con las demas...

- Yo iba a entrar a la prparatoria Santa Ana, pero como estan las cosas, mama Raye no me dejo.

-Que bueno tenerlos a todos aqui!!

-Pero falta alguien ...Myuuuuuuu!!

En casa de Myuu,las cosas no andaban del todo bien...

-Myuu, vas a perder tu examen de admision..¿quieres dejar de estudiar?

-No ire hasta que no me digas por que mi padre no esta con nosotras...

- Tu padre y yo tenemos diferencias irreconciliables.

-Por favor!! Se que has sidola madre mas hipocrita que hay en el mundo,Amy Mizuno, yose donde esta mi padre y si no quieres decrimelo, pues lo buscare yo sola.

-Myuu??

-Tengo 15 años y pudo ir a donde yo quiera!!

-Myuu no me faltes el respeto!!

- Ya deje de ser una niña!! (coge sus cosas yse va)

En el camino...

-Si piensa que voy a regresar se equivoa, termina el examen y me voy on el primero que se me cruze en el camino...

Taiki y Misha venian por ahi...

-Hermano, ¿ como es posible que siendo hoy el examen de admsion a todos los centros de enseñanza superior, la escuela de robotica haya entrado en huelga?

-A veces en Japon suele ser asi.

-Sabes, en cuanto vayas a la universidad e Tokyo averiguar que carrera vas a estudiar, me pasas el prospecto para buscarme algo, quiero tener el tiempo ocupado hasta que reabarn nuevamente la escuela.

-Me agrada tu amnera de ser, recuerdo que cuando eramos niños, tu fuiste la primera mujr en entrar al sequito de la princesa por tener tan brillante inteligenia.,..¡nunca pude superarte!

-Oye.Taiki, y dime...el corazon ha sido capturado por alguien, digo on lo que le pasa a Chelsea y a Seiya y a Yaten, creo que los dos somos los unicos mellizos que aun no enconramos el amor verdadero...y por Eva, ella tiene ientos d fans por su elasticidad y fuerza gimnasatica...

-Hubo alguien que me dio e el balnco durante el pasado, pero lamentablemente ella ya es madre de una chicquilla de casi tu edad y lo nuestro es imposible!! Ahoara nos llevamos años de diferencia!!

-No me digas que te paso lo mismo que a Seiya años atras??

-Algp parecido, pero ella nunca llego asaber lo que yo sentia.

-Pues creo que si el destino nos trajo aqui nuevamente es paor algo, ademas yoconozco a algien que se muere por ti, aunque no lo admita...alguien que estuvo estudiando contigo casi todo un mes...

-Lo dices por Myuu?? Ella es una niña todavia.

-Una niña mujer, esmuy inteligente y los dos podrian ser buena pareja,

-¿ Y tu Misha?

-Mi prioridad es entrar a la Universidad, aunque tuve muchos pretendientes por alla por Francia, creo que ninguno fue lo suficientemente para mi.

-Igual yo no encuentro a quien me robe el corazon.

- Ya lo hallaste, solo que no le das la oportunidad debida.

En eso Myuu choca con su bicicleta...

-estan bien?? Les hice algo??

-Solo rompiste mi extension rubia...pero no es importante...Taiki, aqui esta de quien te estaba habalando..

-Oye Myuu, si vas a dar el examen ..ya es demasiado tarde...posiblemente ya no haya prorroga para otro examen mas.

- ¡No importa!

- Myuu, pero por que dices eso, si uando estudiabamos tu sdiempre querias superar a tu madre.

- Palabras de aquel momento, pero en fin, si no doy el examen no morire...tendre mas tiempo de planear estrategias para derotar a Leo.

- Pero si estamos juntos seria mejor...¡ no crees amiga?

-Misha, ahora lo que mas meinteresa es irme de aqui...

-Irte!! Por que??

- Debo ver a mi padre,neceito saber quien es, como esta, mi sexto sentido me dice que esta muy lejos de aqui...y una vez que me reencuetre con el...tal vz ya abandone esta mision..

Taiki le tira una bofetada...

-Pero estas loca!! No debes abandonar una mision justo ahora que el enemigoe sta apoderandose de las energias de los demas!!

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado duro con ella Taiki?

-No, nolo creo,ademas esta niña solo piensa en ella,y no en los demas...

-No es asi,lo dije por que estaba molesta con mama, ella quiere que sea como ella, pero no entiende que no quieroser asi, que aun no he encontrado mi camino.

- Taiki tu eres el ,mas indicado para habalr con ella, anda ve y hazlo..

-Misha...

-Yo irea ver a las chicas al Instituto Jubban, te dre una timbrada al celular,cuando este alla.

-Bien.

Misha se fue toamndo un bus y guño el ojo aambos jovenes...

- Mala hora en que Misha nos deja solos!! Myuu estas llorando!!

- siepre quiseteer una familia como la de Rini, una mailia completa, aunque sea con problemas, una mama que este siempre pendiente de mi y de lo queme pasa...Amy Mizuno no es asi, es una mujer q solose dedica atrabajar y apensar en sus proyectos ya decirme que deboser mejor.

-Lo dice por que te quiere.

-Tu siempre sales en su favor...creo que te interesa y si es asi te la regalo...

-Myuu,tu eres una chica muy brillante, no pense que en un mes captases lecciones muy avanzadas, eres igual o mejor que tu madre, solo que te enierras en que no lo puedes hacer.

- Gracias, eres el unico que me entiende, quisera tener a mi lado alguin como tu.

-Myuu...

de repente un torbellino aparece d eincognito ante ellos...

-Myuu tu eres una mujer muy poderosa, debes irte de aqui, este lugar no te pertenece!!

-Quien eres!!

-Soy tu otro yo, debes seguir lo que te propnesy no hacerle caso a quienes te dicen que eres igual a tu madre...

-Pues...yo...

-Myuu , dame tu amno, ve y vamnoso tu padre te deb estar esperando...

-Si..ire..contigo...

Myuu tomo la m,ano del extraño ser, se la estaba llevando por losaires, Taiki soprendido solo dejo pegar un grito:

-Myuuuuuuuu!!

El grito de Taiki se sintio hasta la preparatoria...

- Debo irme...

-Señorita Chiba, el examen no ha terminado...

-No me siento bien, debo irme...

Rini se fue hacia el baño y alli se trasnformo en sailor Moon..

- Alla voy Myuu. voy a rescatarte de ese maligno!!

De repnte alguien estaba junto a ella...

-Con que tu eres Sailor Moon, ya descubri tu identidad, entregame el cristal de plata si no deseas morir...

- Leo...¡que haces aca!

-Soy Leo, un simple postulante a preparaoria, pero a la vez sirvo al Caos aquien debo mi vida...¡entregame el cristal o sino tu y los tuyos estaran en peligro!

-Coge mi cristal!! Es mas poderoso que eld Sailor Moon-dij una voz...

-Cosmos!!

- Cogelo, y llevalo a tu ama...

Leo cogio el cristal pero los rayos de luz que salieron de lla cegaron sus ojos.

-La maldad de tu corazon no permite que el cristal deplata sea arrebatado facilmente...

Leo cegado por los rayos multicolor se fue del lugar.

- Gracias Cosmos, me salvaste la vida, ahora debo ir donde Myuu...

- espera, necesito decirte algo antes d e irme de aqui.

Cosmos fue envuelta por ua luz blanca-dorada y ante los ojos de sailor Moon se convirtio en...

- Usagi!! No puede ser!!

-Vine a este mundo para vengarme del Caos, pero tengo que partir haia mi mundo, los mios me esperan, son mas poderosas de lo que pense y creo que derrotaran al Caos con o sin mi.

-Pero...

- Si dices por mi relacion con seiya, es que fue uno de los moementos de mi debilidad, pero ahora debo dejarlo vivir en paz, se que tu sientes algo muy dulce por el, anda y dicelo,es algo puro que nadie podra derrotar jamas, tal vez esa sea la poima para derrotar al Caos...¡ el amor!

- Pero ya es tarde , mis amigas deben estar en peligro!!

- No te preocupes, ella estan bien y Myuu ya derroto a su enemigo.

-Usagi, gracias por todo.

- Sera la ultima vez que me veas, las senshis no debn saber quien soy ,solo tu, y tu madre, las ultimas guerrreras de la Luna.

Dicho esto, la joven se retiro...

En las afueras de la ciudad...

-Myuu no te dejes llevar!!

-Tengo que hacerlo!!

- Myuu tu eres mas fuerte delo que crei y...¡te quiero mucho!

Myuu sintio el calor de aquellas palabras e insconcienemente se transormo en sailor Mercury

-¡ Neblina acuatica de Mercurio!!

La sombra desaparecio y una cansada Myuu cayo alos brazos de Taiki.

-¿ te encuentras bien?

-Si...¿ que sucedio?

-Nada.

Myuu cogio un lado de la mejilla de taiki y haciendo un gesto de fuerza, lo beso, el joven la correspondio...

-¡Que haces! Yo no te amo...

- Pero yo si y algo que hay en mi corazon , no lo debo oprimir.

Taiki fue le que ahora beso a Myuu..

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Ya lo acepte...

Los dos jovenes sonrieron mientras desde un lugar mas alto...

-Sabia que el poder del amor puede mas que mil veces mi poder...

Y en otro lugar...

-Chicos, chios ..¡buenas noticias!

-Ingresamos todos!!

-Maya, pero..tu... o sea...

-Para ser digna heredera de la familia Hino debo ser una gran intelectual.

-Ahora por fin podre trabajar en lo que yo quiera!!

- Jade..¡mira detras tuyo!

- Eriol!! mama!!

- Ya eres una estudiante de tercero de secundaria...creo que ya nos estamos volviendo viejos ¿verdad Eriol?

- Me sorprendiste Jade, eres ma slista de lo que pense y diste un examen similar los que ingresran a la Preparatoria.

-Gracias ( y de un impulso abraza A Eriol)

-Por fin ahora una familia feliz!!

De repnte entra Darien con un ramo de flores...

-este ramo es para la nueva estudiante de preparatoria...

-papa!!

Serena , bajo del auto con un monton de chocolates...

-Repartanselo entre todos, se lo merecen...Lita me dice que para celebrar ..vayamos a comer a su nuevo restaurant!!

Mientras nuestros amigos celebrarban , Paris y Laos miraban...

- Hemos entrado a Jubban Institute.Ahora seguiremos de cerca a las sailor scout.

-Yo quisiera estar mas cerca dela joven a la que salve ...

-Paris...¡no cedas ante tu debilidad! Si Leo se entera ...¡te costara muy caro!

-Entiendo...( desaparecen del lugar)

FIN


	38. ¿Un camino hacia la libertad?

UN CAMINO HACIA LA LIBERTAD

Ya se acercaba Diciembre ,era el mes de la Navidad y habia que hacer la lista de los regalos, de los ingresientes para la Cena navideña , decorar la casa y ademas...

- ¡ Prepararse para los examenes finales de la Universidad! Dios Mio ¿por que no me habre acordado antes? ¡ Ahora solo tengo hoy dia para estudiar como 8 materias...Historia del derecho, Constitucion Civil, Politica Penal... ¡ Me muero!

- Serena, te dije que la carrera de Derecho era demasiado fuerte para ti, pero no me hiciste caso y ahora estas sufriendo las consecuencias..

-Darien, pero yo quiero ser como tu, eres medico y abogado, ers el marido mas brillante que existe, no es justo que tengas a tu lado a una mujer que solo sirve para limpiar, barrer, atender a los hijos y encima que se este desgastando fisicamnte... ¡ Mira cuanto debo a la estetica por los tratamientos a los que me someto para verme mas joven!

-Pero te ves linda , mas linda desde cuando te conoci.

-Diras eso de la boca para afuera, pero bien que te mueres por tener a tu lado auna chica joven como Rini para que, para que..¡ para que te sirva de remedio!

-Jamas haria eso, y tu lo sabes bien (la besa)

- Es que una relacion se gasta con el tiempo...Tengo miedo a perderte Darien..¡tengo mucho miedo a quemi familia se destruya!

- Eso nunca va a pasar...

- No digas que eso nunca va a pasar, de repente , sin haberme dado cuenta te estoy aburriendo mucho..Por eso es que quiero ser como tu, una mujer independiente, de la que su familia este orgullosa.

-Todos estamos orgullosos de ti...

- Casi todos...( desvia su mirada hacia el cuerto de su hija)

Rini en su habitacion estaba revisando unos correos que habi mandado a importantes empresas para conseguir un trabajo mas decente...

- Ay...Todos requieren a una chica egresada de la Preparatoria, y de nada sirve que ponga como refencia el hechode que soy hija del famoso Licenciado Darien Chiba o que he trabajado de recepcionista en la Cadena de hoteles Hino.

- Los conseguiste solo por que tu mama es amiga d ela Dueña.

-¡ Callate Diana! Si tuvieras una forma humana, aver si te atrverias a buscar un empleo como yo... Te imaginas siendo la unicamujer de tu familia que aporta dinero a esta casa??

-Eso no lo niego, pero creo que todo se hace a su debido tiempo, aun eres muy joven y deberias dedicarte solo a estudiar.

- Siempre he sido ambiciosa y responsable conmigo misma, no quiero depender de mis padres y demostarle a todo el mundo que si mi madre es una tonta, yo no lo soy...

-Miauuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Hotaru esta en linea...

Hotaru habia abierto su correo electronico para comunicarse con su amiga...

- Hola Rini..¿Como estas?

-Aburridisima de estar buscando trabajo y estar viendo que cosa voy a pedirle a mi papa para Navidad.

- Recuerdas que querias un auto propio??

-Si, pero la pension de los estudios de mi mama estan hasta las nubes!! Si mama fuera una excelente estudiante, no tendriamos que estar pagando semejante suma de dinero.

-¿Y tus ahorros?

- No me alcanzan mas que para vaciar todo el centro comercial .

-Jajajajajajaja, sie s asi, aprovecha en comprarte ropa nueva y accesorios, recuerda que Setsuna ya entrego una nueva coleccion orientada a las quinceañeras : Hay ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, zapatos ..¡ de todo!

-Me tendras que pasar el catalogo??

- Sorry, pero las hermanas Kou me lo pidieron, con lo "observadoras" que son , creo que se demoraran una semana y media en ver y pedir todo lo que deseen...Sobre todo Chelsea que cuando no le gusta algo ¡ lo devuelve!

- Yo ni loca comprare algo usado!!

-Menos yo...Oye, por que no le pides a ya sabes quien dinero para que puedas comprarte tu auto nuevo?? esta solo y ya no tiene novia en quien gastar el dinero que gana.

- ¿Sere mama para estar haciendo eso? Jamas!!

-¿Quieres o no quieres al auto?

-Si, pero...

-Solo le pediras prestado el dinero y se lo devolveras en seguida, no creo que se niegue...

- Es que ... ¡Hotaru Tomoe tu no eras asi!

-Jajajajajajaj, d evez en cuando hay que ser Zorra, jajajajjaja

- Y dime como va tu relacion con Ali??

- Amigos nada mas, el se niega a que lo vea y dice que todo este mes se la deb pasar en meditacion..

- Pues hazlo meditar tu!!

- Eso no esta bien...Me gusta mucho, pero no puedo obligarlo a que me haga caso,...

-Entonces usa tu poder y amenazalo con destrurlo si no te hace caso!! Jajajajajajajaja

- Sabes, cada dia que pasa quiero mas a Ali, cuando Setsuna salio a entregar su material a las casa d emodas, me quede yo sola con el...

_Flash back..._

_-Hotaru, que estas haciendo..._

_- Cuidandote,¡no puedo permitir que estes haciendo algo que te pueda dañar!_

_-Tu siempre tan linda y dulce..._

_-Gracias...Oye, ¿ has pensado inscribirte en una preparatoria para ciegos?_

_- No aun no, prefiero no darle problemas a nadie!!_

_-Tu no eres carga para nadie, Ali, sabes.. Me gustaria que recuperases tu vista!! Si deseas yo..._

_Hoatru extendio su mano hacia Ali y toco su piel ocular..._

_-¡ NO deseo ver! _

_-Ali..._

_- ¡ No deseo dar lastima a nadie! ¡ dejame en paz!_

_Ali salio d ela habitacion dejando a Hotaru muy desconcertada..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

- Entonces Ali esta muy molesto conmigo desde que intente hacerle recobrar la vista, pero el cree que le tengo lastima...¡El es dueñode un gran poder! No puedo dejarlo a la deriva!!

-Si entiendo, pero..algo tendra que pasar para hacerlo entender...

En la casa de Myuu...

- Myuu no me gusto nada , el hecho de que no ingresaras a la Preparatoria..

-Mama, no deseo seguir estudiando mas,ya lo decidi!!

-Hija, es por tu bien, tu ers una chica muy brillante y si no fuera asi Taiki no se hubiera fijado en ti.

- No me hagas sonrojar..

-Hija,es normal que esto suceda a tu edad, ya no eres una niña y siento que cada dia que pasa te voy perdiendo y me voy quedando sola.

- Pues no te voy a dejar!!

-Myuu...

-Pero eso si, el año que viene dejame conocer a mi padre.

- Esta bien , pero no lo he visto hace mas de 15 años...

- ¿Lo amas aun?

-Esa es una pregunta muy dificil de responder...

- No me importa que ya no lo ames, solod eso conocerlo, que el conozca a mi novio, a mis amigas y sobre todo , se de cuenta de que llevo algo de el.

- Myuu ...

- Prometeme que lo haras.

- Esta bien, lo vuelvo a repetir.

Myuu observo el Sol de la ciudad Jubban , parecia que fuese un buen dia...

- Paris...¿a donde piensas ir ? Leo no sabe que nos hemos escapado ..

-Necesito ver a la chiquilla que me robo el corazon.

- ¡ Estas loco! Esa chiquilla solo es una simple humana, tal vez una enemiga nuestra...si Leo sabe que estas enamorado de ella, no tendra contemplaciones y podria matarte.

- Leo tambien tendra su parte debil , soo que esta controlado por ese monstruo llamado Caos, el dia en que el se enamore de verdad , creo que dejara aquel lado que lo atormenta.

- Yahan pasado 2 horas y la chica no aparece!!

- La seguiremos esperando, este es el lugar donde la vi por primera vez.

Leo tambien habia salido bajo su disfraz humano y se dirigia a casa de Nadesko Kitagawa...

- Ama...he llegado hasta aqui para prometeros que muy pronto le llevare la energia necesaria para que usted pueda despertar.

-Estoy esperando mucho tiempo...

-Lo se , ahora tambien traigo buenas noticias: Descubri la identidad de Sailor Moon..No es Serena Tsukino, la mujer rubia que usted me enseño.

- Entonces!!

- Es una chiquilla de cabellos rosados ligeramente ondulados, muy bonita y demasiado inteligente para mi gusto.

-Si es muy poderosa, en cuanto empiezen las claes la seguire mas de cerca para atravezarme en su camino.

- ¡ Faltan 2 semanas para que sea Año Nuevo ! Mientras eso mi capacidad energetica se agota, traeme mas enrgia..¡QUIERO VIVIR!

- Esta bien, voy aver por alli quien puede darme la nergia necesaria (desaparece)

Leo va hacia la Preparatoria Jubban...

- Aqui es donde conoci a Sailor Moon, tal vez la vuelva a ver de nuevo...

UN señor lo intercepto en el camino...

-Para poder entrar a este recinto debe presentar su documento de identidad.

-Si esta bien, Leo Domenack, soy de Chile, señor...

-Esta bien , puede pasar.

Leo estab entrando en le porton de la Preparatoria, cuando una jovencita de cabellos negros entraba por alli...

- Buenos dias, Sukimato..

-Buenos dias , señorita Eva...

- Oiga ...¡usted me pidio mi carnet de extranjeria ! y a esta señorita la deja entrar libremente...!

- La señorita que acaba de entrar es nada mas y nada menos que Eva Kowalska, la campeona juvenil de gimnasia juvenil...y ademas hermana menor de Seiya Kou, uno de los artistas mas famosos de este pais.

- ¿Aqui se necesita referencias entonces?

- Son reglas de la institucion , señor.

-Pues demandare su acto...

Leo entro a la preparatoria, y se dirigio rapidamente al salon de gimnasia...

- Este lugar me recuerda cuando Firebally yo haciamos piruetas para poder contrastrlas con nuestras tecnicas de lucha,pero ella me traiciono ys e dejo coronar como la Princesa de nuestro planeta,y esas chiquillas odiosas de su sailor scouts, que noservian para nada...Ja y ahora parece que estan de parte de sailor Moon..

Eva entro al lugar y en dos segundos salto la valla que cercaba parte del gimnasio, dejando anonadado a Leo...

- Esa chica ..me recuerda a alguien!!

Eva siguio dando piruetas durante unos 5 minutos, era una mujer muy elastica y podia hacer como 8 rutinas en menos tiempo de lo normal...

-Aquela agilidad, flexibilidad y gallardia, es de alguien que conoci...¡Prometi a Caos no recordar mi vida pasada! Aquella jovencita tiene mucha energia, tal vez deba absorverla , pero no se que me pasa, algo me hace detenerme...

Eva, se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba con mucho sigilo...

- ¿Quien esta interrumpiendo mis ensayos?

- Disculpeme, es que soy extranjero y no conozco este lugar.

-Yo tambien lo soy, pero si no sabia esta prohibido que alguien ajeno al gimnasio entre aqui.

-Mil disculpas.

-Usted parece agradable, me voy a presentar , mi nombre es Eva y usted??

-Mi nombre es Leonardo, pero me dicen Leo ..¡ vaya creo que no debo tutearme con personas desconocidas!

-Jajajajajjaja...no somos desconocidos...

-Eres una chica muy alegre por cierto.

-Si siempre le veo el lado positivo a las cosas,...oye Leo, te gustaria conocer todo el reciento de la escuela??

Leo no perdio oportunidad, la joven pelinegra parecia atraerle bastante,era algo que jamas habia sentido, queria absorver su energia, pero no se atrevia...

-¿Que es esto que siento? - se decia asi mismo.

- En que piensas??

-En mi pais...Vine aqui por estudio para superarme mas.

-Igual yo, yo vine...para encontrarme con mis hermanas y hermanos que radican aqui.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Si 3 varones y 2 mujeres.

-Si que es una familia numerosa!!

-Apuesto a que no sabes quienes son mis hermanos??

-Pues no se.

-Los famosos 3 Ligths, el grupo juvenil que esta causando sensacion en todo Japon y alrededores.

-Oh vaya!! No crei estar tratando con una famosa.

-Pues solo acompaño a mis hermanos en giras y si necsitan ayuda con alguna chica, alli estoy yo...Creo que me pase de chapèrona, jajajajajajajajajaj.

-Oye alguna vez un chico te ha dicho que eres muy guapa??

Las palabras de Leo claron en el corazon de la melliza de Seiya...

-Si, cuando estaba en el jardin de infantes, hace mucho tiempo!!

-Pues el que te lo dijo no se equivoco... ¿te gustaria salir conmigo?

-Si mi hermano Seiya , lo permite, si...

-¿Le pides permiso a tus hermanos?

-Bueno,es que...Ya tengo 18 años ¡ ire contigo!

Leo sonrio , pero sus pensamientos estaban divididos: Ser amigo de Eva o arrebatarle su energia.

En las afueras de Tokio……….

-Ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo, es hora de irnos ybuscar victimas para que nuestro amo este contento.Saca el detector de codigos!!

-Esta bien..Oh epa!! Mira que tenemos aquí, a una persona con muchísima energía…

- ¿Es un simple humano?

-Asi parece ser , pero su codificación es muy poderosa…

Era Andrew que estaba paseando con Lita en busca de regalos para Navidad…

-Amor, que te parece si par el año que vien compramos un local nuevo para nuestro Crown.

- Me parece bien , pero el que tenemos ya es muy conocido por la gente del lugar…

- Ese negocio seguira y esta vez al mando de Kenji, el me desmostro que no solo

es un chico rudo, fuerte..sino tambien muy habil para la cocin a y los negocios.

- Es verdad, vamos a ver aquel local que esta al frente nuestro………..

Paris y Laos empezaron a atacarlos….

-Denme su energía pura para que nuestra Ama despierte!!

- No te la daremos!!

Ambos esposos se defendieron a golpes y a gritos, la policia vino, pero no pudo hacer nada, los siervos de Leo los dejaron desmayados, la gente huia despavorida…

- Andrewwwwwwwwwww!!- gritó Mako con todas sus fuerzas…

- Sinvergüenzas!! Que le han hecho a mi marido!!

- Solo queremos ver su energía pura……

- Mira Laos, nos equivocamos de vuelta, este hombre posee una nergia muy parecida a l de las sailor senshis, pero su codificacion es diferente.Vamonos.

- Y la mujer??

- Dejemos que el demonio que habita dentro de ella , salga….

Makoto se quedo muda y petrificada, de repente una sombra salio de su cuerpo y cubrio todo el lugar que ocupaba.

- Asi que eres Makoto Kino?? Dime , ¿acaso de joven no has deseado ver a tu Superior? Dime lo encontraste.

-Sal de mi vista….

- No saldre hasta que no aceptes que solamente tienes una familia para olvidar tu pasado, en el fondo deseas volver a ser joven y ver a tu Superior, sin necesidad de haber luchado contra el mal y con esas tipas como las sailor scouts….

-Es verdad,pero cuando una mision se tien que cumplir, no hay pretextos!!

Makoto cogio una piedra del camino y la arrojo a la sombra.

- Es imposible que te venzas a ti misma: Neo reina del planeta Júpiter.Ire acabando u a uno a uno con los que forman parte de tu vida, si es que no me entregas tu cristal.

- Para que deseas mi cristal!!

- Tu y yo lo sabemos: Ese cristal forma parte del mitico cristal de plata de La luna.

- No me hagas enojar!! .Si pudiera tener otra vez mis poderes y luchar contra el mal. ¡ aquellos tiempos no volveran! Pero es hora de que una nueva generacion de sailors luche contra el mal y proteja a la Neo reina Serena, soberana de la Luna.

- Asi que la conoces…¿dime donde esta?

- No te lo dire .!!

La sombra ataco nuevamente y esta vez , dejo a Makoto inconsciente, mientras………

- Boomerang de Júpiter!!

- Poder de creación!!

La sombra volvio a mirar , esta vez estaban 2 chicas, una vestida de marinero y la otra vestida con botas altas negras.

-¿ Quienes son ustedes?

- Soy Cosmic Sailor Júpiter y ella es mi compañera Silor Star Maker

- Otra vez esas tontas!! Trueno de Júpiter ..resuena!!

- Usa los poderes de la señora Makoto!! Boomerang de Júpiter!!

- Espera Júpiter, es mejor que llamemos a Sailor Moon y al resto.

- Podemos solas.

-Yumi, no seas terca!!

- La señora Kino esta en peligro!!

De repente, algo brillo en torno a ambas chicas……..Una sombra blanca destelando luz aparecio.

-Quien eres?? Ania??

-Vine por orden de la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata, al menos encuentro a una senshi aquí.querida amiga, toma este medallón , este te servirapara una nueva transformación.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

-Yumi, el enemigo es demasiado fuerte y tus poderes no serviran de nada, vamos transformate: Di, por el poder intergalactico del planeta Júpiter!!

-Ania………….

-Vamos Yumi, puede ser la ultima oportunidad……

- Esta bien Misha, lo hare.

Misha volvio en seguida a su forma civil y Yumi haciendole caso al espiritu se transformo en Intergalactic Sailor Júpiter…….

- Boomerang del trueno de Júpiter!! Resuena!!

- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

La sombra desaprecio y a su lado estab Lita convertida en la Neo Reina del Planeta de Júpiter y Andrew transformado en el neo Rey del mismo planeta.

Misha estab observando todo esto……

- Que significa esto??-se preguntaba.

Una voz que se oia desde el cielo les dijo:

- Sailor Cosmos y las sailor Asteroides me mandan para que las guie hasta que se acostumbren a su nueva transformación, hemos cogido los poderes de las Intergalactic Sailors para que ustedes puedan usarlas y las antiguas senshis puedan convertirse en Reinas , por el poder mismo de su cristal….Ahora que su poder ha evolucionado, el cristalde Plata se hizo mas fuerte.

Soy Artemis , hermano de Diana, hijo de Artemio y Luna, los gatos protectores de las reinas , he estado escondido por mucho tiempo en mi planeta natal hasta que las Sailor Asterides me liberaran y pueda venir hacia donde estan.

Me conoceran mejor cuando les de sus poderes a las demas senshis. A dios.

Era un chico de unos 15 años, alto de cabellos muy brilantes, llevaba el signo de la Luna en su frente .

- Quien sera el misterioso chico??-se decian los alli presentes.

Laos se encontraba mirando a Misha…….

- Esa mujer, esa mujer forma parte de mi pasado ¿Quién sera? Lo averiguare

FIN


	39. El engaño

NUEVO CAPITULO

Aquel dia habia resultado ser un dia muy pesado para nuestras amigas. No solo Yumi habia adquirido una nueva transformacion sino que se habia aparecido un extraño jovenzuelo que decia ser el hijo de Luna y Artemis.

Aquella noche ,Serena estaba esperando hasta tarde a Darien,ya eran mas de las 11 de la noche y Rini se habia ido a la casa de Hotaru para pasar la noche.

- Por que Darien no ha llegado aun ?? Estoy muy preocupada.

-Serena, de repente esta en alguna reunion muy importante de trabajo , ya sabes que tiene dos profesiones; es medico y abogado a la vez, ¿ es que acaso sigues sin lograr entender?

-Luna, lo comprendo a cabalidad, pero mi corazon de esposa ,me dice que  
no todo esta yendo bastante bien.

-¿A que te refieres?

- Es que siento a Darien muy extraño en los ultimos dias.

-Puede ser es stress...

-No, no Luna!! Es algo que ...¡tengo mucho miedo!.Desde que aprecio ese tal Leo en nuestras vidas, siento que...

Serena rompio en llanto.

- Ya Serena, si piensas de que algo malo le puede pasar a tu esposo, llama a Rini y dile que regrese a casa.

-Rini es joven y tiene todo el derecho de divertirse con sus amigas.

-No se Serena, pero ojala pueda llegar a entenderte algun dia.

En eso tocaron la puerta...

-¿sera el?-se pregunto la rubia , pero abriendo la puerta se dio con una sorpresa.

-señora Serena, muy buenas noches..¿esta Rini?

-No , salio a casa de Hotaru y no regresara hasta mañana.

- Entonces, si no keda otra opcion se le tendre que contar a usted.

Yumi se sento y saco de su bolsillo derecho una pulsera de color verde, que brillaba como una esmeralda.

- Mirela atentamente!!

- Aun no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme.

- Ummmm,bueno..es que esta extraña pulsera verde es mi nueva llave de transformacion.

-¿Una nueva transformacion?

-Si, hoy dia cuando la señora Mako fue atacada x un ente maligna, se me aprecio un extraño joven que me hizo entrega de esta pulsera y con ella puedo realizar una nueva metamorfosis,.Ni yo misma me lo creo , pero es verdad, ahora mi aspecto cambia a una nueva forma.

-¿Sabes quien es aquel chico?

-Solo se que dice llamarse Artemis II al igual que el padre de Diana y que viene de un futuro muy lejano y que fue liberado de un hechizo por las asteroids senshis.

- Eso quiere decir que algo malo esta por suceder en el futuro.Tendre que llamar a Setsuna ahora mismo.

-No sera necesario, creo que mañana mismo el joven se volver a aparecer para entregar los poderes a las demas.

Yumi vio que ya era mas de media noche , se despidio de Serena y volvio a su casa.

-Cielos!! Ahora si que Darien no va a rregresar, estoy demasiado preocupada, me ire a dormir.

Serena se cambiode ropa y fue a dormir a su cama, esta estaba desierta y vacia, la habitacion se sentia distinta con la ausencia de Darien; parecia que no seria la primera noche que el no vendria a casa.

-Sera cierto lo que estoy pensando??-se decia asi misma.Luna, subio a la habitacion para hacerle compañia.

Y en esa hora, en la misma ciudad.

-Chelsea, se hace tarde, debes regresar a tu casa, deben estar preocupados por ti.

-No creo, mis hermanos deben estar en un local haciendo un numero y mis hermanas durmiendo o estudiando.

-Pero ya terminaste de ordenar todos los archivos..Lo que te mereces es tener un descanso.

- Si, pero no deseo estar sola-dijo la jovencita de 18 años mientras se recostaba en el atletico pecho de su jefe.

- Chelsea, no esta bien lo que estas haciendo...-le dijo Darien en un tono bastante serio,pero sus mejillas delataban lo contrario.

- Si vamos a cenar a algun lugar, no nos caeria nada mal, pero lo haremos solo como buenos amigos.

-Chelsea, soy un hombre casado.

- Lo se.Pero, no deseo estar en soledad.

Darien accedio y se llevo ala muchacha de ojos esmeraldas a un restaurant muy exclusivo de Tokio...

-Sentemonos en la parte de atras, no deseo que nadie nos vea y que puedan pensar mal.

- Esta bien.

El mozo se les acerco y les pidio algo de comer.

- Pide tu Chelsea.

-Pero...

-Yo ya no soy tan jovencito como para adivinar tus gustos, comere lo que tu desees ordenar.

-Esta bien,sirvanos un omelet americano y una botella de champaña por favor.

- ¿ Champaña? Pero ...

-Solo sirvame por favor.

El mozo se fue atraer los pedidos.

- No entiendo por que una chica tan joven ya bebe licor y de los finos.

-Jajajajajajaj, se ve que Rini no te ha contado nada.

-Ella me cuenta casi todo.

- pero creo que no te conto acerca de su primera borrachera con nosotras.

-¡¡MI hija toma!!

-No tanto, pero la primera vez se excedio un poquitin, yo le dije que era muy niña para eso, pero en fin , ya no fue mi culpa. Yo bebo des de los 16.

El mozo llego trayendo primero la botella de champaña..

Chelsea se sirvio primero y haciendo uso de sus encantos femeninos, bebio un vaso con mucha coqueteria, a Darien se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-¿Nunca viste a una mujer tomar?- le dijo sin ninguna verguenza.Apesar de su cortaedad, Chelsea demostraba que era toda una mujer de mundo.

Darien recordo la primera vez que beso a Serena en la fiesta del baile de mascaras, ella solo era una quinceañera inocente y fragil, todo lo contrario de su actual acompañante.

- Te han dicho alguna vez que los hombres maduros on mas interesantes??

-Oi eso, pero yo creo que es todo lo contrario, por que cuando conoci a Serena , su inocencia me abrio un monton de puertas.

-Bueno, pero usted es un hombre muy interesante,Dr.Chiba.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

- esta bien.Sirvase una copa.

Darien la acepto y sin darse cuenta entre conversacion y conversacion ya se habia tomado mas de una botella.

- dr.Chiba, lo llevo a casa??

- Podemos quedarnos en este hotel.

-Pero no traigo mucho dinero.

-Yo pago.

Y pensando que eran una pareja de novios , el recepcionista les dio las llaves dela habitacion y Chelsea,aprovechando el estado de Darien, lo beso muy apasiaonadamente y lo tendio en la cama.

- Sera mi real primera vez con el hombre que me gusta.

Darien se dejo llevar y pensando que era su esposa quien estaba a su lado accedio a los reuqerimeintos de la "coqueta" secretaria.

Pero en un lugar algo alejado, alguien se alegraba de la situacion.

-Ahora si Neo Reina Serenity, tu fin ha llegado.

Ya habia llegado la mañana siguiente, Serena amanecio tarde como siempre y Rini se habia d llegado temprano para ver si su padre habia llegado a la casa.

- Mama,dime es cierto que aun papa no ha llegado?

- No , aun , no hijita, ni creo que llegue todavia.

- Entiendo, tal vez se haya quedado por algun trabajo extra.¿De repente lo llamaron para el hospital?

- ¡No lo se!

Serena grito deseperada y se tendio nuevamente en la cama ,estaba demasiado depresiva y Rini decidio quedarse ese dia en casa, tenia que ir nuevamente donde Hotaru por que le habia prometido quedarse todo el fin de semana.

Quizas el enemigo este tras de esto, ella aun no lo sabia con exactitud, pero sentia que algo malo le estaba pasando a su marido.

Serena cogio una pequeña cajita de cristal donde habia guardado muchos recuerdos de su adolescencia.

- Este es mi recuerdo mas preciado-decia mientas abria la cajita y cogia un medallon en forma de estrella, lo abrio despacio y empezo a sonar una melodia muy hermosa que hizo a la rubia llorar.

-Aquel medallon fue el simbolo de nuestro amor eterno.Se que no debod esconfiar de ti, pero mi corazon me dice que nuestro amor se esta destruyendo.

Los recuerdos de Serena vinieron asu mente, el primer beso, la batalla contra el Negaverso, tambien cuando llego Rini por primera vez a sus vidas, la despedida, en fin , su relacion estaba tan llena de emociones y de mucho amor, un lazo que asi nomas nose puede destruir , mas aun por que aquel amor fue premiado hace 15 años con la llegada de la pequeña Serena.

-Nuestro amor es un lazo eterno!! Nunca se debe destruir!!-decia mientras apretaba fuertemente el medallon.

Por otro lado, Leo estaba estudiando el codigo del perfil de Eva… -Es una chica muy parecida a Seiya Kou,el cantante de los 3 ligths y esa chica tambien tiene un aire a una de las guerreras de Fireball, Sailor Star Fighter, y reordandolo bien, ella era una de sus preferidas.

-¿Que pasaria si la destruyo y su energia llega a Caos?...¡No lose!, es una chica muy atrevida y demasiado astuta a mi parecer, tengo que inventar una manera muy sutil de estar a su lado y hoy dia lo hare, hoy vamos a salir juntos.

En la casa de los Kou…

- Chelsea aun no ha llegado de trabajar , ¿Qué habra podido pasarle?preguntaba Michelle con mucho nerviosismo. - Debe haber ido a conocer a mas "extranjeros" como es su costumbre. -Es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace-replico por su parte Yaten. Seiya estaba observando por la ventana del apartementeo, el sol iluminaba mucho y eso le hacia recordar a Chibi Chibi.

-Mi querida pequeña ¿donde estaras?-se preguntaba el joven pelinegro.

Taiki –que advirtio lo que sentia su hermano- se le acerco y le dijo:

-Hermano,se que extrñas mucho a Usagi, pero ella debe regresar a su pais ya que sus claes han comenzado, dentro de dos meses volvera y seran nuevamente la pareja perfecta.

-No lo se, parece que la extraño, pero como que ya no siento lo mismo hacia ella, es como si fuese una ilusion pasajera.

-Si es asi, en la rproxima gira te dare las direcciones de muchas fans que desean conocerte.

-No sera necesario, estoy bien asi, muchas gracias.

Eva – que salia de darse una ducha-cantaba muy alegremente un pop en ingles.

- Vaya, vaya ¿no sabiamos que tenias una bonita voz?

- Que olvidadizos son!! Yo formaba parte del coror principal de la princesa..¿no lo recuerdan?

-Si, es verdad, pero deberias aprovechar ese talento.

-No gracias. No deseo colgarme de la fama que tienen ustedes, ademas si canto es por que hoy dia voy a salir con un chico muy lindo , al que conoci ayer.

- ¿¿Un chico??

-Si, ¿no tengo derecho de salir con alguno?

-Claro, hermanita, pero si te gusta …….

-Yo se hacerme respetar!!.

-Asi dicen todas.

-Callense trio de machistas!! Los hombres piensasn en esas cosas y nada mas, aunque un tiempo estuvieran vestidos demujer , no se han puesto en mis zapatos. Michelle, quien estaba absorta leyendo una obra de Filosofia, solo se rio un poco..

- Creo que estamos muy grandecitos para estar pidiendo consejos y burlarnos de lo que hace otro, cada quien tiene sus problemas y los deb resolver a solo, aparte hay algo que no les dije aun.

-Ayer fui con Yumi a ver a la señora Makoto y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que ella y su esposo estaban siendo atacados por un ente maligna.

Cuando lo creimos todo perdido, se aprecio un jove de cabellos cristalinos y una media luna en su frente..¡era guapisismo!, pero sin saber como Yumi aparecio con una nueva transformacion .

El joven nos dijo que era del futuro y que se llamaba Artemis ,y que volveria para dar una nueva transformacion a las senshis.

-Wow!!-dijieron todos mientras quedaban asombrados por lo que dijo Misha. Mientas tanto en n fututro muy pero muy lejano…………………..

- Querido Artemis, debes volver a la Tierra del pasado para entregar las 4 llaves que faltan, hemos gasatdo todo nustro poder en revivir el magico poder de las Intergalactic keys-dijo Sailor Vesta. - Creo que si seguimos asi, perderemos todos nuestros poderes-replico Sailor Pallas. -Mis queridas princesas, ahorita el Caos esta cerca al pasado, no deben asustarse , dejen descansar a la reina y a Adonis y Astral, ellos han hecho mucho tomando la forma de un gato, mientras yo era liberado del planeta natal de mis padres.Ellos son simples descendientes de la diosa Afrodita y nos apoyado mucho.

-Volveras algun dia??

-Ahora que el custodio de la puerta del tiempo es otro, tal vez volvere mas seguido.

-Antes de que te vayas,entregale esta carta a Seiya Kou, es de la Reina.

- Si sigue con esas, la Reina podria malograr el futuro, ya suficiente tenemos con que el pasado haya daod un giro tremendo, la reina no puede ,ni tiene autorizacion de hacerlo

-Le estamos haciendo recapacitar.

-Ojala lo haga.

- Bueno, cuidate bastante y estaremos en contacto contigo cuando lo desees. -Gracias princesas. El muchacho salio de la presencia de las jovenes y desaparecio.

En casa de Setsuna…

- Asi que este es la habitacion de mi madre-decia Alo muy sorprendido, mientras sentia unc alor dentro de si- Pero no se por que mi madre no desee que entre alli. De repente el joven pelinegro y moreno, se tropezo con un objeto.

-Dios me dolio!! ¿Qué podra ser?- el muchacho palpo con mucho cuidado el objeto y de rpente una luz muy fuerte salio de alli, el joven se sintio trasnporatado a otra dimension ….

-Puedo ver!! Puedo ver!!-decia mientras sus ojos eran testigos de que una luzirradiaba su mirada.-Pero ¿Dónde puedo estar?—ese era otro dilema……..

-Ali, descendiente mio, estas en la frontera del tiempo,de aquí podras controlar el pasado, presente y futuro…-dijo una voz muy extraña que salia desde lo alto de ese lugar.

- Quien eres!! -Soy Cronos, el rey de Pluton , y padre de tu madre, he estado aquí custodiando este lugar durante casi 20 años, por que tu madre decidio hacer su vida como una humana comun y corriente, pero ya se vencio el plazo y debs ser tu quien nos reemplaze. - Pero………….

-Tu hermana es la sailor de Pluton , y sus poderes no son tan fuertes como para controlar el tiempo, ahora es tu deber proteger de que el Caos no arruine este lugar secreto donde se unen los 3 tiempos. -Pero….yo no puedo estar alejado de mi familia!!

- No lo estaras, podras ir y venir del tiempo, soloes cuestion de que uses la llave que tienes en tus manos.Pero, una vez que vulevas a tu tiempo, ya no podras volver a ver. -Queeeeeeeeeee!!

-Tienes que respetar este trato. -Pero Rey Cronos!! -Cuando Sailor Moon haya derrotado al Caos , recien podras volver a ver, pero mientras eso, aun no,tudeber ahora es cuidar de que el Caos no interfiera en el libre transito al tiempo, solo los elegidos , los que tu decidas podrasn entrar alli.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora vuleve a tu epoca , y yo descansare en paz. Ali volvio a su casa, estaba cansado y se recosto en la camde su madre, cuando una voz lo volvioa llamar.

-Abuelo, abuelo,eres tu?? -No, no lo soy, soy Artemis II, hijo de Luna y Artemis, vengo del futuro a custodiar junto a Diana a las Intergalactic senshis.

-Queeeeeeeeeeee!!

-NO lo entenderas aun, pero el mundo corre peligro , mas que nunca, el Caos esta apunto de despertar bajo la apriencia de un simple humano y sus secuaces estan tratando de junatar todo tipod e enrgias para que EL CAOS despierte mas rapido y ataque a las senshis aprovechando que llas tiene muy debil sus parte espiritual, yn no solo ellas, sino tambien tu madre y las demas reinas del sistema solar.

- Pero , que piensas hacer?? -Las asteroids senshis del futuro reestablecieron los poderes de los Intergalactic keys que son la ultima trasnformacion de las sailor scouts, son unas piezas muy poderosas y como las ultimas senshis no la han sabido usar en su batalla contra el Caos , su destino fue morir.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que……..

- No pasara nada , por que me dijieron que estas senhis son mas poderosas de lo que pense, han sabido controlar de sobremanera la apricion del Caos, han vencido a la spòderosa Beryl y Metallia reencarnadas y eso es mucho, se que etan muy preparadas para eso. - Y que papel juego yo en todo esto?? - Uno muy importante, ¿recuerdas que Apolo recupero el cristal diamante?

-Si, pero solo 5 personas lo pueden usar y ni siquera son parte d ela familia de la Luna.

- Tal vez ,es por que laaccion del cristal es distinta, los 5 guerreos permanecesn aun en el cristal diamante, solo toamn el cuerpo de humanos para poder materializarse

- Ya entiendo, pero nosotros hemos guradado una replica del cristal diamante y le hemos aumentado su capacidad, ahora no seran 5 sino 9, los espiritus de los Outer warriors han sido liberados por Cosmos y ahora permanecesn en le cristal diamante, solo falta que encuentren un cuerpo con que materializarse.

- Eso es una buena noticia!!

-Pero no es todo felicidad, la Neo reina estara pasando un momento crucial en su vida, el enemigo esta jugando con algo muy poderoso, es nuestro deber cuidar de que el lazo que une n a Serenity y Endymion no se rompan, no te dire nada mas…..

-Pero que esta pasando??

-Puedes entrar ala puerta del tiempo y averiguarlo….

FIN


	40. La nueva transformacion I

LA NUEVA TRANSFORMACION DE LAS CHICAS. UN EXTRAÑO HA LLEGADO A ESTA CASA

Ali estaba preocupado por lo que le habia sucedido la noche anterior, habia entrado al lugar secreto de su madre: la

puerta del tiempo, era su deber custodiarla , pero tampoco le era permitido percibir con sus ojos lo que sucederia en el

futuro.

- Tengo que esccucahr aunque sea saber loq ue sucedera, de repnte puedo ayudar a salvar lo que pasa...

EL muchacho ciego cogio la llave e ingreso nuevamente en el tunel del tiempo.Cronos ya se habia retirado de alli.

- Por favor, llevenme al lugar donde se encuentra nuestro futuro.

Y en un instante el chico parecio tocar el suelo de un extraño lugar... Solo se podian oir llantos, sollozos y lamentos.

Pero una voz muy conocida para el se hizo presente.

-El Caos acabo con todo, las sailor scouts y sus madres estan muertas.Ya no habra mas futuro, ni mas Tokiode Cristal, si

el Rey Endimion no hubiera cedido a esa cobardia, no estuviermaos pasando todo esto. Si volviera a tener mis poderes otra

vez, podria haber buscado un lugar donde refugiarnos mi hermano y yo.

-Quien eres??-grito el joven.

Pero pareciese que la muchacha no le prestaba atencion, es mas que no lo escuchaba.

-Hotaru...-dijo el joven tristemente- ¿que te estara ocurriendo? ¿acaso perdiste tus poderes? ¿acaso el mundo ha sido

destruido?

Hotaru estaba frente a la tumba de su padre ...

- Cuando el rey Endimion decidio enmendar sue rror ya era demasiado tarde, la reina se suicido y luego el...la pequeña

dama decidio luchar con el Caos para que le regrese a sus padres de nuevo, pero fur inutil, sailor Caos le saco sus mas

perversos pensamientos y sin querer ataco a las demas, poco a poco, Myuu, Maya, Yumi, Dawa, Luanna, Ohanna, Jade fueron

atacadas: esa no era la pequeña dama que conoci ; estaba llena de odio y de rencor, El caos termino por dominarla e hizo

que matara con sus poderes a sus compañeras, a sus amantes y al ser que ella aun no le habia declarado su amor.Yo la

logre retener , pero ya era dificl, ella ya no se resistia a vivir y me entrego el cristal de plata ami cuidado para

luego terminar matandose.Lo recuerdo todo, como si fuera ayer. La depresion que hizo enfermarse a la neo reian termino

por matar a casi todos incluyendo a la esencia del cristal de plata que ahora esta dormido, tal vez algun dia

despierte..no lo se...¡ Ya no hay heredera de la dinastia Lunar! y yo jamas volvere a ser saturn senhi por que renuncie a

serlo , para salavr a la gente que estaba en mi planeta.

Ali no creia lo que estaba escuchando, su rostro se contuvo y dejo derramara una lagrima de pena.

-La neo reina y su familia se suicidaron!! La historia del antiguo Milenio de Plata se vuelve a repetir, solo que esta

vez Endimion y Serenity ya estaban juntos, sailor Caos ..¡no permitire que depiertes!

Cuando la ira del joven se aplaco, este volvio a su epoca ...

- ya no estoy en ese extraño lugar, me encuentro en casa, lo percibo, pero algo me dice que algo malo esta por comenzar..

-Tienes razon, algo malo esta apunto de suceder y si no lodetenemosa tiempo, sera muy tarde y ese futuro que viste sera una cruel realidad.

- No conozco tu voz..¿quien eres?

- Vengo de un futuro muy lejano, un futro distinto al que vistes, pero igual de tragico.la diferencia esta en que el Caos no destruyo la tierra, solo la domino por mil años, hasta que aparecio una nueva descendiente de la dinastia Lunar, alli el Caos juro vengarse y casi la derrota, ahora ella esta en su epoca, y ustedes la conocieron como Usagi o Sailor Cosmos, su nombre de batalla.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

- En mi dimension, El Caos solo maldijo a la familia lunar evitandole tener una hija mujer, pero el amor y la fe nunca se perdieron y mil años despues ocurrio un milagro: nacio la ultima soberana lunar,pero esta tenia que saber sobre su pasado, asi que de niña viajo al siglo XX y ahora de adolescente al siglo XXI para ver si los esfuerzos que Eternal sailor Moon habia hecho no fueron en vano, pero nuestra reina es debil y se enamoro de quien no debia...eso te correspondera descubrirlo, y por su bien, las astroids senshis y yo decidimos hacerla volver al futrro con el fin de que recapacite y tenga en cuenta que su mision es evitar que el pasado caiga en manos del Caos, el Caos del futuro.

- Pero aun no me dijiste quien eres...

- Soy ArtemisII, hermano de Diana.Cuando naci la neo reina habia muerto y no era dable que estuviera en aquel lugar y me llevaron a otro planeta muy muy lejano donde trascurrieron 15 años, y cuando volvi me di cuenta que entre aquel planeta y la tierra hay un abismode difencia. No me convierto en gato por que cedi mis poderes a unos chicos descendientes del planeta venus , para que protegiesen a la reina mientras venia a la tierra,mientras yo entrenaba con las asteroids senshis para poder entregar a las actuales guerreras el poder intergalactico , un pode que fue recosntruido para que ellas puedan derrotar al Caos, esta es su unica esperanza.

El chico d elos cabellos plateados sonrio y le dijo nuevamente:

-Creo que tendre que quedarme en este tiempo,asi podre seguir de cerca los logros de las muchachas.

-Puedes quedarte, pero tienes que arriesgarte a que sera una sorpresa mas.

- Algo que aprendi en el planeta donde me crie es a disfrazarme bien, puedo hacerme desparecer la luna que llevo en mi frente.

EL chiquillo pronuncio una extraña frase y al instante quedo ...

-Ohhhhhhhh no!! Creo que use mal mi formula magica!!

-Por que??

-Dime una cosa..¿hay mujeres en esta casa?

-Si.Viven mi madre, mi hermana y una chica llamada Hotaru a la que estimamos mucho.¿Por que?

-Estoy ...

El chico no acababa de responder cuando Ohanna esntrode casualidad a la habitacion..

-Ali, necesito verte por que... ¡ Ala ! ¡ Un hombre desnudo en esta casa!

Ohanna cerro los ojos.Ali comprendio lo que el travieso Artemis II queria tratar de decir.

-Ali saca a ese chico del cuarto o llamare a la policia!!

- Anda a tu cuarto que yo me encargare.

-¡¡pero estas ciego!!

-Pero no sordo ni mudo...

-Esta bien.

Ohanna salio dela habitacion y los ojos de Artemis II estabn perplejos y sus mejillas coloradas.

-Es muy bonita la chica...¿quien es?

-Mi hermana melliza.

-Se parece mucho a la hija de Cronos,tan llena de misticidad.

-Si pero no te fijs mucho en mi hermana, aun no esta en edad de tener novio.

- Lo se.

Ali le presto unas ropas suyas al joven Artemis, la verdad este ultimo no sabia que hacer, ni como presentarse.

-Les diras que eres un amigo mio que viniste al Japon a conocer a tu megaestrella favorita ...Minako Aino y que te hospedars en un hotel cercano mientras encuentres un sitio donde vivir.

- Me parece razonable, pero tendremos que inventarte un nombre...

- Di el que quieras...

- Bueno, te bautizare como Shaud

-Buen nombre!!

- Es tipico de mi pais.

Los muchachos salieron hacia la sala, donde se encontraban Setsuna, y sus hijas desayunando.

-Buenos dias familia.

-Buenos dias.

- Les presento a Shaud, un amigo de Nueva Delhi, vivno avisitarme y a conocer Japon.el siempre para visitando muchos paises.

- Hola, soy Setsuna, la madre de Ali.

-Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe, ahijada de Setsuna.

- Y ..yo..soy Ohanna, la hermana de Ali.

- Pasa hijo, sientate a tomar el desayuno con nosotras.

- Lo siento, señora Setsuna debo ir a ver un lugar donde hospedarme.

-Puedes quedarte aqui si lo deseas.

- No gracias, me gusta vivir solo.

Artemis II salio corriendo del departamento de Setsuna y se dirigio hacia la calle, Ali lo siguio.

-El solo hecho de verlas me causa pena , no se, nostalgia.

-tendras que acostumbrarte.

-Ahora que estamos afuera, me podras dar a conocer un lugar donde hospedarme??

- Esta bien, podemos ir al hotel de la esquina, cobra poco y es muy cerca para que puedas venir a vernos.

- No tengo dinero...

-Te lo presto hasta que consigas establecerte aqui.

-Gracias Ali.

De repente Artemis II vio salir una silueta familiar del hotel.

-Esa jovencita es...

-¿Que sucede?

- Ali, ¿conoces auna chica muy bonita, de ojos esmeralda, cabello platado,de finas curvas y algo bajita?

- Si,por la descripcion , se que se trata de Chelsea Williams, la hermana de Yaten Kou,¿habras oido hablar acerca de quienes son ellos?

- Bastante, cuidate de esa chica es muy peligrosa.

- Para nada, ella y sus hermanas muchas veces han ayudado a las sailor scouts, no solo por una amistad sino por que ...sus hermanos ...¡eso es otra cosa!..Pero ¿la viste salir del hotel? .¡Ya habra encontrado su media naranja!

- tal vez, su cabello iba mojado y vestia con una blusa y una minifalda muy llamativas.Eso es...

- Dejala es norteamericana y los de alli son muy liberales.

-Repito que esa chica es muy peligrosa...

Artemis II sabia lo que estaba sucediendo,pero no le tomo mucha importanacia, ni Ali tampoco hasta que..

- Señor, buscamos una habitacion para esta noche.

- ¿In dividual o matrimonial?

- Bueno, individual.

-Lamento decirle que no tenemos alguna asi, pero hya una matrimonial, acaba de ser desocupada por la señorita que acba de salir , su acompañante era un famoso abogado de por aqui, asi que me voy a despertarlo para que pueda cederles el lugar.

El recpecionista llamo por celular.

- señor Chiba, ya se acabo la hora del alquiler del la habitacion, ya vinieron por ella, puede retirarse.

- ¿¿Señor Chiba??-los chicos estaban sorperndidos.

-Saben, nos e lo digan a nadie, el tal Chiba es casado!!

-Entre hombres se guardan secretos.

Como el "cliente" aun no bajaba, el recepcionista junto con los recien llegados fueron a buscarlo.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso...la habitacion estab abierta y alli estaba Darien durmiendo.

El no recordaba losucedido la noche anterior, asi que al sentir el crujido del a puerta desperto

- Que hago aqui, no recuerdo nada...¡que hago en una suite matrimonial! ¿por que huele a perfume de mujer!...¡no es el perfume que usa Serena! ...¿Que cosa hago aqui?-dijo el hombre moreno gritando.

-Señor, usted vino aqui con uan hermosa y curvilinea niña.

-Eso es imposible!!

-No se haga...yo los vi entrar!!

Darien salio furioso del hostal, en el camino pensaba..

-¿que cosa habre hecho alli? ¿estaria con Serena ? Ese no es el aroma que ella usa!! , Por Dios ¿quien sera la chica que dice que estuvo conmigo? ¡Yo no pude haber traicionado a Serena!

Darien abordo un taxi y llego a la casa. Serena estaba en la sala, con la medalla en forma de estrella, su rostro refeljaba tristeza y dolor.

- Serena, buenos dias, lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve mucho trabajo en la oficina y me quede dormido alli.

-No es necesario que me lo tengas que decir, ultimamante has tenido mucho trabajo...

- Serena,voy a dejar de ejercer un tiempo la medicina, y me dedicare a la docencia universitaria y ala abogacia para estar mas tiempo con ustedes.

- Creo que ya lo has estado.No has tenido oportunidad de vivir tu vida y Rini ya esta grande, creo que lo que el pasado unio, el presente lo separa.

Serena se fue llorando a su habitacion.Darien seguia sin comprender hasta que una llamada lo saco de sus casillas.

- Hola,disculpame por lo de ayer, creo que te hice mucho daño.

-¿¿Chelsea??

- Disculpame, mis hermanos han investigado donde pase la noche ayer , ya lo saben todo,y creo que Seiya va atomar cartas en el asunto. No quise hacerlo, pero obedeci a mi corazon.

-Chelsea,no te entiendo.

- ¡ Como no te acuerdas que salimos del trabajo amedia noche y luego...fuimos a.. aquel ...hotel...!

-Entonces tu y yo...

-si, estuvimos juntos, pero tu no lo quisiste, fui yo quien te forze, asi ke cuando Seiya venga a tu casa dile la verdad que fui yo la culpable.

- Chelsea, creo que nuestra relacion laboral debe cortarse.

- Y yo le dire a la princesa Fireball que me quite mi esencia de sailor (cuelga el telefono)

Darien se sintio triste, culpable, con una serie de sentimientos confusos, pero todoe ra el iniciode una gran cadena de sucesos...

-Perfecto!! Logre que Sailor Star Healer saque su lado debil, su energia esta alimentando a mi ama y la depresion d ela Neo reina tambien le da fuerzas, estoy avanzando mas rapido...

- Eres un canalla!!

-pero Paris ¿que te sucede?

-Esa chica no deseaba hacerle daño a la neo reina Serenity.

-pero lo hizo...y...¿que teda por defenderla?

- Me da coraje que aun tengas que ver con esa maldita Sailor Caos.¡Ya basta! laos , calixto y yo estamos atrapdos aqui hace muchos años y nos prometiste que nos ibas a liberar en el siglo XXI de la era terricola.

- Pero las cosas nose han dado como planeaba, asi ke tendran ke esperar.

-Yo no aguanto mas, prefiero morir.( Paris desparce de la vista de Leo)

Leo lo sigue, Paris se dirigia al lugar donde conocio a Chelsea.

-Chiquilla d elos cabellos plateados, si pudiera verte una vez mas.

De repente choca contra alguien...

- Otra vez tu!! Que quieres!!

- Podemos habalr en privado...

-No puedo ahora!!

-Es de vida o muerte, es necesario que sepas que estas siendo manipulada por...!!

-No estoy siendo manipulada x nadie (le da una bofetada)

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad..estas siendo manipulada por sailor Caos!!

Chelsea volteo su rostro...

- Pero!! como!! de que manera!!

- Lo que sientes por aquel hombre...

- Y como lo sabes??

-Soy Paris, del planeta de fuego, fui criado junto con el principe Leo como su esclavo para servir al Caos. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Sailor Star Healaer, pero lo nuestro nose podia,ya que yo era un esclavo y tu una de las guardianas de la princesa y s mas se volvio mas imposible desde que falleciste y tu hermano se quedo con tus poderes.

Pero no perdi las esperanzas,cuando leo medijo que habain vuelto ala vida, quise verte de nuevo y ahora estoy aqui.Me pondre de tu lado si es posible.

- Con que esas traias..¿no? ..¡Traidor!

- Leo, hago lo que debi hacer hace muchos años!!

- salgan espiritus del mal...Los espiritus que alimentan el cuerpo del Caos te castigaran tu traicion.

Una sombra color gris envolvio el lugar, Chelsea se desmayo y Paris -utilizando su destreza marcial-empezo a atcarlas...

- jajajajajaj..¿vuelves conmigo o mueres?

-Prefiero morir!!

Chelsea se iba reponiendo del susto e iba cogiendo su arete transformador cuando...

- No funciona!! Que esta pasando!!

- Mientras estes de parte de aquel tipo tus poderes no serviran de nada!!

Chelsea tenia un comunicador secreto por el que podia contactar a las senshis...

-Chicas, vamonos a la calle principal, Chelsea esta en epligro...-fue el aviso de Rini a sus compañeras mientras estas recibian la noticia.

Las chicas se encontraron en el lugar d elos hechos, iban a hacer su transformacion hasta que...

-asi ke ya llegaron ...¿ustedes debern de ser las sailor senshis? ¿No es cierto chica del cabello rosado?

- leooo!!

- Uyyyyyyyyy , pensaban que no me iba a enterar de su identidad secreta...Espiritus a ellas!!

Las chicas fueron atacadas por los espiritus...

-salgan de aqui!!

-vayanse!!

- Corran chicas!!

Nada se podia hacer, solo Yumi cogio su transformador nuevo y ...

- Tornado aereo de Jupiter!!

-No puede ser!!-gritaron todos.

-Chicas, mientras yo pueda transformarme las defendere.

-eso crees?? espiritus ataquen!!

Los espiritus tomaron la forma de un relampago y atarparon a Yumi en medio de la atmosfera...

- Chicas, hagan un ultimo esfuerzo!!-fue lo que timidamente decia Intergalactic sailor Jupiter hasta que cayo al suelo...

En ese momento los corazones de Serena, Amy, Raye,Lita,Mina, Haruka, Michiru, y Setsuna empezaron a temblar...sin querer estaban vestidas de reinas en otra dimension...

- Mis queridas reinas, las traje hasta este lugar por que necesito que unana sus poderes para que las senshis vuelvan a luchar.

-¿Quien eres tu?

-Vengo del futuro y por orden de Sailor Cosmos, necesito que me den parted e su energia para activar por completo el poder Intergalactic, por el cual ustedes han podico venir hasta aqui y estar en su mas poderosa transformacion.

- ¿Que sucede?

- EL Caos ha coemnzado adespertar su conciencia, ahora si nos tacamos rapido, las chicas estaran en peligro...


	41. La nueva transformacion II

CAPITULO: LA NUEVA TRANSFORMACION DE LAS SENSHIS-II PARTE

Las reinas se habían preguntado que es lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante, aquel extraño joven que los había traído a esa dimensión totalmente nueva y oscura, no les era del todo desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lita con demasiada curiosidad.

- No es por nada pero es que te pareces a alguien que conocemos de mucho tiempo –replico Mina al personaje.

- Me parezco a Luna y a Artemis en su forma humana ¿verdad?

- ¡Como adivinaste nuestros pensamientos! – dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, si soy el hijo de Luna y Artemis y vengo del futuro. La razón del que estoy aquí y por lo que las lleve a esta dimensión secreta, es por que necesito demostrarles que sus hijas o pupilas han de adquirir la más poderosa transformación que tiene las sailors y que solo las habrían podido adquirir en el siglo --.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Al poder Intergalactic, el poder mas evolucionado de las sailors, y el de sailor Moon antes de ser Sailor Cosmos.

- ¡¡Sailor Cosmos!!

- Si, ¿la conocen verdad? .Ella vino a su época a apoyar en lo que fuese menester y a advertirles que el Caos no es el que ustedes conocen, sino alguien mas evolucionado y poderoso. Sailor Cosmos es la reencarnación de la Neo reina Serena, es su descendiente más próxima: La princesa de Tokio de Cristal del siglo XL.

- Entonces …

- La princesa no solo vino con su identidad secreta, ustedes la conocen desde que ella era muy pequeña, cuando vino por primera vez a conocer su pasado… La pequeña princesa era conocida por ustedes como Chibi Chibi.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeee.

- Ella tenia prohibido revelar su identidad, hasta que hayan derrotado al Caos, el futuro tiene muchos tesoros que ya no puede usar como el poder Intergalactic, que es un regalo especial de la princesa a las sailor scout por haberla recibido y ayudado.

- Pero, ¿por que nosotras estamos aquí, en vez de ellas?

- Y además, en nuestra forma de reinas??

- Es que el poder Intergalactic permite a las ascendientes de sus dueñas elevar su nivel al de reinas, un nivel muy poderoso que solamente lo pueden usar cuando estén en peligro.

- Pero Serena ya se convirtió en reina en más de una ocasión.

- Es que el poder del Cristal de Plata de nuestra princesa lo puede hacer.Pero como les vuelvo a repetir: solo cuando existan situaciones que lo permitan.

- Y ahora… ¿nuestras niñas están en peligro?

- Si, si son derrotadas en este momento su energía puede pasar al Caos, este despertara de su letargo y acabara con todo lo que exista en el Universo.

- Y ¿Qué necesitas de nosotras?

- Que me entreguen algo de su nueva energía para poder activar el Poder Intergalactic.

- Esta bien—repitieron todas al unísono

Las reinas juntaron sus manos junto con la de Artemis II, hicieron un círculo, cerraron sus ojos y en seguida un poderoso campo de energía apareció.

En el campo de pelea, nuestras amigas sintieron que un gran calor invadía su cuerpo, era algo sencillamente indescriptible.

-Parece que una nueva energía invaden mi cuerpo—se decía Rini a si misma

- Mi cuerpo también siente lo mismo—repitió Muy

- Y nosotras también—continuaron las demás.

Sus cuerpos sentían cada vez mas energía correr, en seguida se levantaron del suelo ante la vista de Leo y los espíritus de l mal que corrían espantados ante la presencia de extraños poderes.

- Que les sucede. ¿Por qué se retiran del campo?

Los espíritus huían desesperados y ante los ojos de Leo, las sailor scout habían adquirido su nueva transformación.

- Pero que ven mis ojos—dijo ante lo que veía.

- Hemos adquirido nuevos poderes y ahora te derrotaremos en nombre de la Luna, de nuestra reina y del futuro.

Las sailor scout hicieron también un circulo, desterraron mas energía y esta se convirtió a su vez en un cetro de color blanco, con pequeñas alas a los costados, el cetro se dirigió hacia Sailor Moon y esta lo recogio.

- Hija mía, di por el poder de la Nueva Luna, y este cetro se activara –fue la voz que la joven Rini sintió en su interior, aquella voz era de Serena, su madre.

Sailor Moon no lo dudo por mucho tiempo y alzando el cetro pronuncio:

- "Por el poder de la Nueva Luna… ¡ataca!"

Leo desapareció del lugar cuando el rayo blanco logro alcanzarlo, Paris huyo con el y las chicas volvieron a su estado normal pero junto a ella estaban sus madres

Mama, mama –decían las jóvenes mientras abrazaban a sus madres.

Todas estaban contentas de ver como sus hijas habían evolucionado como sailor, menos Serena quien se aparto a un lugar lejano a llorar su nueva pena. Rini, la vio a donde se dirigía y la siguió.

- Mama, mama, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas contenta con nuestra nueva transformación?

- No es eso hija, no es eso. Solo que me cuesta aceptar que estas creciendo y que cada día necesitas menos de mí.

-Mama, yo si necesito de ti. A pesar de que eres algo tonta y algo loca, te quiero muchísimo, y nunca te dejare sola.Te lo prometo.

-Yo no soy quien para detener la ley de la vida.

-Mama, ¿Por qué sigues triste? Cuéntamelo si es que no le deseas decir nada a nadie.

- En casa, antes de que llegue tu padre te lo diré.

Serena abrazo fuertemente a su hija, sentía que aquel momento no podía ser roto por nadie, las demás observaban aquella tierna escena entre madre e hija.

-Serena, es una madre muy ejemplar, quiere a su hija demasiado.

- A pesar de que ella a veces la lastima con sus comentarios. - Siempre la quiso, aun desde que no nacía, cuando vino al pasado desde Tokio de Cristal, aquel futuro por el cual estaños luchando.

- Y un futuro que existirá, de todos modos.

- ¿Y si el destino cambia?

- No creo, el destino puede variar un poco, pero nunca cambiar, es nuestro deber el evitar que suceda lo malo.

Llego la noche, Darien estaba en su estudio trabajando, madre e hija tenían algo que conversar.

- Rini, ahora tienes que saber por que estoy muy triste.

- Dímelo, mama

- Ya eres una mujercita, creo que eres capaz de entender algunas cosas de adultos.

- Casi todas, creo…

- Bueno, respóndeme ¿crees que la relación ente tu papa y yo sigue siendo la misma de cuando eras una niña?

- Creo que maduro mucho.

- Aun eres una chiquilla que no entiende ciertos asuntos.Mira he notado que tu papa anda mas preocupado de su vida personal y profesional; parece que ya no le intereso como mujer y que soy muy poco para el, siento también que el esta conmigo solo por un compromiso, solo por que hace muchos años nuestro amor dejo de ser.Creo que lo nuestro siempre esta destinado a perecer.

- Mama… ¡como dices eso! ¡Y acaso no soy yo el fruto de tan grande amor!

- Lo eres, pero ahora no somos aun ni Serenity ni Endimión, solo somos Serena y Darien, los humanos y como humanos creo que nuestro amor acabo. Estoy decidida a darle el divorcio a tu padre, aunque mi corazón diga lo contrario.

- ¡Mama!

- Hija, siento mucho lo que esta pasando, pero es lo mejor dejar a tu padre libre.

- Eso quiere decir que la lucha que estamos teniendo es en vano. ¡La reina Serena nunca se deja vender fácilmente!

- A veces hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan.

- Mi papa te ama, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

- Parece que eso ya se acabo.

- ¿Y la promesa de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Dónde queda eso?

- Seguirá tal vez, pero yo no puedo obligar a nadie a que me quiera. Esta misma tarde nos vamos a la casa de mis padres, allí viviremos. Anda y alista tus maletas.

Rini obedeció, sentía que el corazón de su madre no podía estar mintiendo.Luna y Diana se acercaron a la joven.

-Miau, ya sabemos lo que sucede Rini, lo sentimos mucho.

- ¡Pues eso no sucederá jamás!

- Rini, hay que darles un tiempo a tu padre ya tu madre. De repente eso es lo mejor.

- Y dejar que el Caos se aproveche de eso y ocurra la tragedia del Milenio de Plata... ¡jamás!

- Eso ya paso.

- Pero si mi madre demuestra ese lado debil, es posible que Caos nos venza, aunque tengamos este nuevo poder.

-Rini, eres muy fuerte para la edad que tienes, ahora debe de ser la conciencia de tu madre, si ella no recapacita, puede vender hasta su alma al Caos.

- Eso es posible. Serena puede ser fuerte es ciertos momentos, pero aquel lado débil no se lo quita nadie, lo digo por que la conozco hace mas de 17 años.

- Estaré mas pendiente de ellos dos y mas alerta, también las chicas deben de saber lo que esta pasando, pero se los diré después.

- Hazlo en cuanto antes.

- No deseo entorpecer la alegría de las madres al saber como han evolucionado las hijas.

En casa de los Kou, las cosas se ponían más difíciles aun.

- Chicos, creo que soy un estorbo aquí, debo irme en cuanto antes. Díganle a la princesa que ya no me busque, solo ustedes tendran mi email y mi telefono.

-Chelsea…….

- Ya no debo estar aquí, que la tentacion me fluye.

Sella se acerco a su hermanita menor yla abrazo fuerte.

-Cuando me necesites, llamame , si.

- Prometeme algo.

-Que.

-Que no buscaras a la señora Serena, por nada del mundo, yo me voy justamente para no ser la manzana de la discordia netre su esposo y ella. Ellos dos se aman, de eso no hay ni la mas mínima duda, así que no aproveches este momento tan difícil. Algún día enconaras a la mujer que te robe por completo el corazón, me darás la razón , aquel día.

-Te lo prometo.

-Chicos, los voy a extrañas mucho, escríbanme seguido y déjenle a la princesa este perfume que compre de Paris . Díganle que no me voy por mucho tiempo, que regresare cuando se haya pasado todo esto.

Sella y Yaten se llevaron s su hermana al aeropuerto.Chelsea se despedía del Japón, tal vez para siempre, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sentía con tal de ver feliz a la Soberana de la Luna.

Pero había alguien que no había podido olvidarla.

-Esta noche me iré de aquí, prefiero vivir como un simple mortal a traicionar lo que siento. Adiós amo Leo, adiós Calixto, adiós Laos. Suerte en lo que se prepongan, pero si son derrotados, háganle caso a su corazón

FIN


	42. La noche de la luna creciente

**LA NOCHE DE LA LUNA CRECIENTE **

Serena decidio ese mismo dia empacar sus cosas e irse con su hija a casa de sus padres antes de que su marido llegase .

Rini estaba algo triste, pero no podia desobedecer las decisiones de su madre. Ya todo estaba decidido y las mujeres ya se tenian que ir acompañadas de sus fieles gatas Luna y Diana.

- Mama, ¿no crees que es demasisdo apresurado irnos? Por lo menos creo que deberiamos avisar a papa.

- Hija mia, tu padre no merece que ninguna de las dos le de explicaciones. El hace su vida sin consultarme y yo hare la mia tambien.

-Mama, pero...¿acaso no es un capricho tuyo? Esta no es la primera vez que tiene dificultades como pareja , siempre han logrado triunfar y lo van a lograr.

-En esa epoca eramos muy jovenes, pero he comprendido que la vida no se trata de eso, hay muchas cosas y es mejor que las aprendas a los 15 años que a los 32.

-Me dices que te arrepientes de tdo por lo que pasaste??

- Tal vez haber dejado que Darien hiciese su propia vida sin tener que preocuparse por mi hubiera sido lo mejor y si hubiera dado una oportunidad a Seiya, tal vez, seria mas feliz que ahora.

A la muchacha de cabellos rosados, no le gusto la manera en como se expresaba su madre y le propino una fuerte cachetada.

-Perdoname por hacerte esto mama, pero es que no encontre otra manera de hacerte reaccionar.

- Serenita, hija mia.

-Mama, es que yo soy hija de Darien y de Serena como de Endimion y Serenity; el destino ya esta escrito. El amor que sienten ustedes es mas fuerte que todas las fuerzas mias y de mis compañeras juntas, el enemigo esta probando su fortaleza y si te dejas vencer e sposible que todo , todo lo que con amor nacion vuelva a ser terrible. Te repito nuevamante la pregunta : ¿Acaso deseas eso?

Serena se quedo callada ante la respuesta de su hija, era mas madura de lo que pensaba, s eparecia mucho al caracter de su padre y eso la hacia temer , pero al fin y al cabo era su hija, la hija con que tanto soño. La abrazo y lloro en sus hombros.

-Cuando te conoci hace 16 años, eras una niña traviesa y caprichosa, tenias unos padres a los que tu querias mucho y que se amaban demasiado, a veces me sacabas de las casillas y te dba unos buenos golpes, pero el dia en que te fuistes me senti muy sola , muy sola, pero el dia en que regresaste en forma de una hermosa bebe , tuve que dar paso a mi alocada vida a la vida de ser madre a mis cortos 17 años.

- Si me conociste con padres unidos y que estaban dispuestos a todo por su amor ..¿no hay mas motivos de retener este amor?

-No lo se.Tal vez sea mejor dar un tiempo a esto, por mientras vamonos a casa d emis padres, es una casa vacia y solitaria , ellos me la dejaron antes de irse a Italia y tal vez alla nos refugiemos mientras todo esto pase y si Seiya desea una nueva oportunidad, tal vez le podria decir que lo pensare.

-Dile que no mama, dile que no aceptas eso.

- Rini, por que me pides eso?? Debo al menos tener alguien que me de aliento y compañia hasta que -si el destino lo permite- vuelva con tu padre.

- ¡Es que no puedes herir sus sentimientos!

Rini se fue a su cuarto y se encerro. Luna se acerco a Serena y le dijo:

-Se ve que no conversas de una manera madura con tu hija, por eso que a veces Rini no suele confiar en ti como madre , ella ya no es una niña y no le puedes tratar como aquella pequeña que vino a entrenar al siglo XX. Tal vez ,es hora de que converses con ella y le preguntes con una manera muy dulce , acerca de lo que siente tu hija.

- Pero siempre lo hago y veo que ella no necesita de mi!!

-Te equivocas, ella te necesita y mucho, a veces pienso lo mismo de Diana, pero siempre vuelve a mi y la entiendo , es una gatita adolescente y cuando la vea en su forma humana sera una hermosa mujercita. Creo que Artemis debe venirse a vivir conmigo por el bien de Diana o debo irme yo para alla, tal vez dos gatos en la casa de tus padres no es lo mas saludable.

- ¿Me vas a dejar?

- No lo se, pero pienso que estar a solas con tu hija es lo que mas necesitas hoy. Tal vez, ella este enamorada y tu no lo sepas.

-¿¿enamorada?? ¡Ella solo tiene cabeza para los estudios y las batallas!

- ¡Rini no es una niña! Recuerda que cuando tenias su edad te enamoraste de Darien.

- ¡No me lo hagas recordar!

-Pues quiers o no, Rini nacio cuando ustedes estaban en pleno noviazgo y ahora que ella es una mujercita debes saber que esto es posible, quizas el amor este rondando su corazon adolescente y se aferre mas a ese amor que a lo que tu dices sentir por ella.

-¡ No quiero que nadie lastime a mi niña!

-Es la ley de la vida Serena.

Serena se puso a pensar x unos minutos y miro hacia el cielo.

-Vamonos ya Luna, el camino el lejano y no podemos llegar muy tarde.

En casa de Mina, Artemis estaba descansando sobre su comodo sofa.

- Aun no puedo creer lo que acba de pasar : Aquella nueva transformacion que alcanzaron las niñas, pero... mi Dawa no me abrazo, pense que seria un momento especial.

-¿Y acaso lo esperabas ? ¡ Siempre te dije que te acercaras a tu hija! Pero la fama y el dinero nublaron tu mente.

-EL mundo del cine y la Tv no se rige por sentimentalismos.

- Mina, ¿has visto como tu hija se aferra a Yaten de una manera demasiado fuerte para ser simples novios?

- Es normal que lo persiga , ya que tiene mi sangre.

- ¿Y si le sucede algo? ¡sera noticia!

- No lo habia pensado. Pero ahora existen varios metodos...

- No es solo prevenir, es ser MADRE. Serena, que era mas tonta, como aprendio a serlo, y aunque Rini presuma que no necesite de ella, se nota que se quieren muchisimo.

-Artemis, tu no estas con Luna ni con Diana, entonces no tienes autoridad para hablarme de paternidad responsable.

-Eso es un hecho que me corresponde a mi y a Luna.

- Esta bien , pero en resumidas cuentas: NECESITO DE DAWA. La extraño mucho!!

- Entonces anda a su encuentro.Vamos te acompaño.

La rubia actriz y su gato se fueron rumbo adonde podria estar Dawa.

Dawa estaba como siempre en casa de su novio.Siempre pasaba las noches alli y dormia en el sofa de la sala.

Yaten la observaba dulcemente: era una chica efectivamente tiena y dulce, por lo cual nose atrevia hacerle ningun daño, pero aquella tarde en la que se fue Chelsea, Dawa ocuparia la cama vacia.

- Pon tus cosas aqui, ahora no tendras que dormir en aquel sofa duro e incomodo.Tienes tu propia mesa de dormir, un closet para guardar tu ropa y un baño solo para chicas.

-Gracias Yaten, pero no tengo muchas cosas, solo algunas coas que me compre con lo poco que gane como actriz.

-Jajajajajajaj, no ganste poco, ¡ganamos mucho dinero!, solo que pusiste ese dinero en la cuenta de tu madre.

-Lo hice por que le senti lastima , hace meses que no graba ninguna pelicula y el dinero se le esta acabando.

- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos de compras ahorita con el dinero que junte en las giras? ¡te comprare todo lo que deseas mi princesa! (la besa)

- ¿ Y si las fans no te dejan en paz como la otra vez?

- Pues huimos a un lugar mas privado...

-¡Eso no me gusta nada! Aun tengo 14 años y aunque tu tengas 18 y licencia para entrar en esos lugares, prefiero no exponerme.

- Mejor vamos afuera, cosa de que cuando ocurra algo yaestes lista.

-Afuerita nomas, no vayamos a "entrar" en ningun local aun...

El joven abrazo a su enamorada y la beso con mucha pasion, la chiquilla tambien le correspondio y sin querer se dejaron caer en la cama de dawa y empezaban a dar rienda suelta a su amor.

- ¿Estas seguro de que estamos haciendo bien? Que sucede si tus hermanos nos encuentran...

-Nos dejaran en paz.

Seguian con la rutina cuando tocaron el timbre...

-Vistete rapido Yaten que si voy a abrir la puerta, voy a pasar mas roche que tu.

Yaten se puso su camisa rapidamente y abrio la puerta: Eran Mina y Artemis.

-Hola Mina, que gusto verte por aqui. Si buscas a Dawa,ella esta dandose un baño. se caba de mudar para aqui, ahora que Chelsea no esta.

-Espero aqui.

- Te sirvo algo??

-Un te por favor.

-Ahora voy.

Yaten fue a la cocina, pero aprovechando que esta tenia 2 puertas, aviso a Dawa de que su madre habia llegado.

- Mi princesita, alguien desea verte.

- Justo ahora, si ya lo se es Minako Aino.

-Se le ve muy triste y creo que debes habalr con ella.

-Si tu me lo pides , esta bien.

Dawa se termino de vestir y salio hacia la sala...

- Dawa...

-Que haces aqui.

-Necesito hablar contigo, creo que ya es momento de limar asperezas:entre madre e hija no puede haber rencores, ni nada parecido.

- Eso debio haber sido hace muchos años!!

-Dawa nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo y ahora que te necesito mas que nunca y tu a mi , ¡mirate! ¡ estas dejando de ser una niña!

- Pero cuando te necesite nunca estuviste a mi lado, mi niñez la pase en una casa hogar donde me maltrataban y ahora que recien sali de alli por que cumpli los 14 años, dices que deseas estar a mi lado.

-Dame una oportunidad por favor!!

Las lagrimas de Mina empezaron a conmover a Dawa, quien por un impulso natural, la abrazo fuertemente.

- Mina!!

- Pero por que no me llamas mama??

-Es muy temprano para eso, necesitas ganarte mi cariño y mi afecto para ser llamada asi. Pero x mientras podemos conocernos y ser grandes amigas.

- Trato hecho.

Yaten sonreia en la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras que en el aposento de Leo...

- Maldito Paris!! Me las pagaras!! No te hare nada por que las sailors estan mucho mas poderosas y son capaces de matarnos, pero en cuanto reviva a la poderosa Caos, tu fin sera historia.

- Dame mas energia!! Necesito vivir!!

-Nadesko, ya calmate, ahora necesito pensar con mas frialdad para poder hacerte despertar , las sailors son muy poderosas y ahora que Paris se fue, debo volverme mas poderoso para poder exterminar a esas niñas.

- Ahora veo que la tristeza y la debilidad se estan apoderando de las sailors: La Neo reina abandono a su marido y ahora la Reina Venus se reconcilio con su hija. Ven Laos, despierta la energia que hemos traido de la ultima batalla en el sistema solar, esta misma energia fueron las que derrmaron las animates sailors, y ahora yo la tengo, son muy poderosas, por eso dile a Calixto que use una porcion de ellas, quiero que sepan esa senshis que yo no estoy indefenso.

En casa de Setsuna...

- Hotaru ..¡que sucede!

- Nada, nada, solo es uno de mis tantos presentmientos.

- Por Dios, dimelo por favor.

Hotaru se abrazo a su protectora y lloro amargamente:

-La Neo Reina se fue de casa , Rini se fue con ella... ¡Serena y Darien terminaron!

Setsuna se quedo helada, no podia ser cierto lo que su niña le decia, Ali y Ohanna lo escucharon todo; sabian que Hotaru tenia poderes paranormales, pero de allia decir eso,era algo increible!!

- Lo sabia, lo sabia!!

-Que dices Ali??

-No, nada, simplemente es que puedo corroborar que Hotaru es muy especial.

- Pense que ya te habias dado cuenta!!

- Perdoname hermanita.

- Parece que la hermosa hindu esta muy sorpendida: Conozco muchas chicas asi- dijo una voz masculina en el lugar.

- A ti , ¿alguien te lo ha preguntado, extranjero?

Artemis II solo sonrio y llamo a Ali hacia un lado.

-Ya llego el momento, es hora de que vigiles bien la puerta del tiempo ya que el enemigo puede aprovechas nuestra imprudenciua y cruzarla .

-Eso significa que estare lejos de casa.

-No, estaras dentro de tu casa , solo que al mismo tiempo en otra dimension que hice para que no corrieras peligro.

- Pero los demas se daran cuenta...

-No, por que es una dimesnion solo hecha para ti, Ali.Cuando las senshis necesiten entrar al futuro para conocer nuevas tecnicas y estrategias, las podras dejar entrar.

- Sabes cuando sera el momento oportuno para poder hacerles conocer el futuro...

-Cuando hayan dominado sus poderes x completo.

Artemis II miro el reloj de la casa ...

-Son casi las 9 de la noche...

-Que te sucede??

- Es a esta hora que el Caos renacio en el futuro, el cielo estaba despejado como ahora y todo lucia triste y desolado...Tal vez , hoy dia el Caos despierte o alguna fuerza maligna este por aprecer.

-Enseñame a leer y descifrar las estrellas.

- Si puedo hacerlo, cuando estes en la dimension que te prometi, tus poderes se elevran la maximo nivel y podras leer a las estrellas , todos los descendientes de la Luna lo pueden hacer en el futuro, y no creo que seas la excepcion por que no solo eres el hijo de la princesa Pluton, sino tambien,el descendiente mas proximo del mistico Derbes, hermano mellizo del principe Endimion, cuyo corazon podia ver mejor que elde un simple humano.

-Sabes mucho.

- Solo lo necesario para poder cumplir con esta mision.

-Dime, la reina Serena y el rey Endimion volveran a estar juntos??

- Su destino es estar juntos, pero la maldad del Caos es tan fuerte que hara crecer su lado debil y hasta podra hacerlos repetir lo del antiguo Milenio de Plata.

-¡No se debe permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir!

- Entonces, tanto las sailors como tu deben estar mas entrenados que antes, y de ser asi, sera necesrio una visita al futuro.

O´hanna estaba escuchandolo todo...

-Con que esas te traias Ali, y asi que tu extranjero eres en verdad Artemis II, del futuro .No les dire nada a nadie, pero eso si,debemos estar mas preparados.

La noche dejaba ver a una luna creciente,Serena habia llegado a casa de sus padres,Mina y Dawa conversaban muy amenamente, Maya y Toshiro estaban cuidando el templo , por que Raye habia idoa una conferencia, Yumi y Kenji estaban cenando con sus padres, Jade y su familia estaban compartiendo un dia en el paruqe de diversiones junto con los hermanos Kou, a los que habian invitado para hacerls superar las perdida de Chelsea.

Parecia ser una noche tranquila, pero triste,Leo tenia un malevolo plan,¿de que se tratara? ¿Cual ser al nueva estrategia?

Darien estaba en su casa mirando a al Luna, se habia resignadoa aceptar que Serena lo habia dejado, pero el estaba siempre listo para defender ese tan grande amor.


	43. El secreto de Leo y Fireball

**El Secreto de Leo y de Fireball**

La mañana siguiente, Serena y Rini habían llegado a la que fuera hace mucho tiempo, la casa de los Tsukino.

-¡Cuantos recuerdos! ¡Aquí nací y me crié! – decía Serena mientras observaba la sala vacía. —aquí fue donde pase los momentos mas felices de mi vida antes de que tu llegaras a este mundo.

- Dime mama, ¿nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza, el hecho de querer saber por que te adoptaron?—pregunto Rini con mucha curiosidad.

-A mi no me importa eso, lo único que es que le doy gracias a Dios que me haya dado un hogar como este, y que el sacrificio de mi madre, la Reina, no ha sido en vano.

- El destino hizo que varias verdades salieran a la luz y ahora, no estamos solas.

Madre e hija se abrazaron fuertemente y de ambas salían lágrimas de alegría y de tristeza.

Cuando Darien se levanto temprano para ir a su trabajo, se percato de que su vida ya no seria la misma.

- Esta vez, ya no tendré el perdón de Serena ni el de mi hija. Debo resignarme a perderlas, pero ellas son lo único que tengo, mi única familia.

Esta Navidad no la pasare con ellas , no veré la sonrisa de mi hija, esperando las doce de la noche para cantar villancicos junto a ella y el tierno abrazo de Serena , en año Nuevo, cuando prometíamos estar mas juntos toda la vida.

_Flasback. Navidad del año 1999._

_- 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 ¡Feliz navidad! – gritaba al unísono una feliz familia alrededor del árbol de Navidad._

_El padre, la madre y su pequeña niña, como de 5 o 6 años se abrazaba con ellos._

_- Es la navidad mas maravillosa que he visto en toda mi vida—decía Serena mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales que caían sobre el patio de la casa._

_- Y es la Navidad que siempre desee pasar junto a ustedes, después de haber terminado mis 2 carreras. Ahora si pidan lo que deseen._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si cierren los ojos._

_Darien llevo a Serena hasta el árbol de navidad y le dio de regalo un hermoso anillo de diamantes._

_-Mi amor, ¡esto te debió haber costado una inmensa fortuna!_

_- Si lo hice es por que te amo (se besan apasionadamente)_

_La pequeña Rini los miraba con mucho entusiasmo._

_- ¿Y para mí? –pregunto casi llorosa._

_-Pues vas a tener lo que siempre has querido: Tu Luna Pelota._

_La niña lo copio rápidamente y salio afuera mostrar a sus vecinitos, lo que sus papas le habían reglado con mucho amor._

_Darien y Serena se miraban directamente a los ojos. Eran una joven pareja muy feliz._

_Fin del Flash back_

Darien se levanto rapidamente de su sitio, se preparo un café muy caliente y se dirigio a su centro de labores.

Por la acera venia caminando un muchacho de unos 20 años, que lo observaba muy de cerca.

- Principe de la Tierra, se que estas muy triste por que mi amada Chelsea se dejo llevar por su ilusion y eso destruyo tu familia. Pero, ella no es asi, se esta dejando manipular por el odio y la venganza de Leo, ¡tu tienes que recuperar a tu familia!. Yo ire donde Chelsea a convencerla de que mi amor por ella hizo que dejara de pertenecer a las filas de mi anterior amo –decia pensante el joven—Estoy seguro de que la Reina Serena te aceptara de nuevo.

Mina se habia quedado a dormir en casa de los hermanos Kou , los iba a convencer de que dejaran que Dawa este bajo su poder.

- Yaten, creo que eso es lo mejor; ademas ella nunca tuvo a su madre al lado y ahora que ella desea estar junto a su hija, debemos hacerlo. Nosotros no somos nada de Dawa—les dijo Michelle.

- Pero la voy a extrañar mucho, estare solo de nuevo ahora que Chelsea no esta—respondio Yaten con mucha tristeza.

- ¡Anda! ¡Mina no se opone a que ustedes dos se sigan viendo!—lo animo Eva.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico que te invito a salir?

- Pues, como estoy en todo esto de la Navidad, pues le pedire que me saque en Año Nuevo.

Mina se acerco a la jovencita pelinegra y le dijo :

-Querida Eva, la vida nos da solamente una oportunidad y si no la aprovechamos , tal vez sea demasiado tarde. Ya tienes 18 años y estas en toda la edad de salir y conocer muchachos.

-¿Querra la princesa Fireball eso?

La princesa esta dejando que a la vez de ser sailor scouts, lleven una vida como la de cualquier otro mortal.

Seiya estaba mirando a traves de una ventana, se le notaba pensativo y meditabundo.

-¿Qué te pasa Seiya? ¿Para algo es buena la Diosa del amor?—le pregunto picadamente Mina.

- No se… ¡necesito estar solo y aclarar mis sentimientos!—le respondio el joven muy agresivamente y se retiro a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Seiya?

- Esta asi desde ayer, cuando salimos a pasear junto con Haruka , Eriol y su familia, estaba muy malhumorado. Eriol, que siempre goza fastidiando a losd emas, le hizo una broma con Rini y este le dijo que Serena era mucho mejor que su hija.

- Asi es Mina, el se fue mas temprano que nosotros.

- ¿ Han hablado con el?

- No quiere hablar ni conmigo que soy su gemela.

- Si esta asi, mi sexto sentido de mujer experimentada me dice que algoesta andando mal.

En casa de Jade , Michiru empezaba a tener mas síntomas propios de su embarazo.Habia engordado sobremanera y Erial habia dejado un trabajo que habia conseguido en una fabrica para dedicarse a su mujer a tiempo completo. El dinero que ganaba ahora como Web master de una compañía de seguros era suficiente para mantener los gastos de la casa.

- Querido, no se como el amor de Darien y de Serena se pudo romper fácilmente.Mi espejo no miente cuando se trata de eso.

- Yo lo sabia desde un principio, esa tal Chelsea sabia que Bombon es una mujer muy debil y aprovecho el puesto de asistente que le dio Darien para engancharlo. Si yo tuviera a mi lado a alguien asi, caeria en sus garras.

- ¿¿Eriol?? ¿¿No cambiaste por mi??

- Michiru, sabes que por ti he dejado todo y desde que Serena me devolvio la vida para estar a tu lado, prometi que me dedicaria a hacerte absolutamente feliz.

- Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer para Navidad?

- Bueno, vamos donde Barduck y la pasamos alli con Haruka, mi sobrina y de repente hasta invitamos a Serena para que no este triste.

- Las chicas iran seguro, porque no dejan a Sere ni a sol ni a sombra.

- ¡Seria regio pasar la Navidad todos los amigos juntos!

Leo estaba preocupado ya que la Energia que tenia preparada para darsela a Nadesko estaba muy baja , el plazo que se habia propuesto era el de menos de un año para revivir al Caos.

- Esas sailors son muy poderosas , no solo derrotaron a Beryl y a Metallia por segunda vez, pueden ser capaces de vencernos ahora que tiene nuevos poderes.

Encima Paris se fue …¡que hago ahora!, tal vez sea necesario que utilize a la chica pelinegra para sacrme de encima a las sailors. Figther siempre fue muy guerrera y luchadora, tal vez si utilizo su energia y el de sus hermanas, despierte un campo magnetico que despierte a mi Señora y mezclada con la energia negativa de Serena…¡un boom!

- Con el Caos, no llegaras a nada , hermano… Estoy dispuesta a convertirme en una simple humana con tal de que tu envidia y rencor dejen de lado tu caprichote revivir al Caos y ser el mas poderoso del Universo—fue la voz dulce de una mujer.

- ¡ Fireball! ¡ Que haces aquí! Nadie sabe mi escondite.

- Por algo soy tu gemela …

- Fireball me indigna saber que tu, la Reina del Planeta del Fuego este colaborando con unas perdedoras como las guerreras del Sistema Solar.

- Lo hago por que ellas me han apoyado mucho y derrotaron al Caos del pasado. Hermano, solo en tus manos esta decidir si el Caos revive o no bajo el cuerpo de aquella joven que no tiene la culpa de nada. Igualmente utilizaste a Galaxia, aprovechando que estaba enamorada de ti.

- Y la tonta se dejo llevar por Sailor Moon…

- Hermano, yo ya he dicho a mis súbditos que pueden convertirse en humanos apenas termine esto, estoy de acuerdo que nuestra dinastía acabe para que todos sean felices. Si deseas vente con nosotros y se feliz.

- ¡ Eso nunca! ¡Primero muerto!, y preparate que mi odio es cada vez mayor por haberme arrebatado los derechos de primogenitura …

- ¿ Que piensas hacer?

- Solo prepara a tus guerreras…

Fireball se retiro, su hermano le habia puesto a prueba, ahora ella tenia que estar junto a sus chicas, sea para bien o para mal.

- Tal vez sea hora de que nuevamente vuelva a darle vida a Sailor Fireball—dijo entre si-¡Yo no queria volver a batallar sino dejar que mis chicas maduren mas! , pero me veo obligada a hacerlo…

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	44. ¿Serena vs Rini?

Al dia siguiente, Serena y Rini se levantaron muy temprano.

-¿Deseas ir a la universidad mama?-pregunto la jovencita .

- No tengo muchas ganas de seguir yendo, creo que dejare la universidad por estar mas a tu lado y para alejarme de tu padre,el ha renovado contrato para seguir dictando catedra alli.

- Pero tu siempre demostraste ser mas fuerte que yo..¡ me parece injusto que te estes dejando manipular por tu cobardia!

- Callate!!

Y nuevamente Serena le dio una bofetada a su hija...

- Mama, ¿que tienes?

- No, nada , solo deseo que me dejes sola...

La mujer se fue hacia la cocina y Rini se dirigio en su bicicleta a casa de Myuu.

- Hola, como estas...¿apenas son las 7 de la mañana?

- Nunca es temprano para hablar acerca de nuestras cosas.

- Es sobre tu mama, ¿verdad?

- Asi es, anoche nos mudamos para su casa de soltera ya que no desea saber nada acerca de donde estamos viviendo. Es muy duro saber que tus padres esten separados.

- Pero,es una separacion muy casual, creo que de aqui a unos dias , ellos volveran.

-No se, pero presiento que no sera asi.

- Mira me a mi, yo no conozco a mi padre, sin embargo el estar al lado de Taiki y d emi madre me hace sentir muy feliz.

-¿Y nosotras?

- Ustedes son muy importante para mi

Rini y su amiga decidieron salir en bicicleta a recorrer las calles de Jubban.

-Sabes Rini, he estado pensando muchi en pasar las fiestas con ustedes y de paso invitar a las chicas y a sus mamas. Talvez eso le de nuevos animos a Serena.

- Quizas el ver a sus amigas reunidas le cambie el mal caracter.

- Tambien pienso invitar a los "Three ligths" para que amenicen la fiesta con las canciones de su nuevo disco.

- ¡¡Estas loca Myuu!! Tu sabes que ni Seiya ni yo podemos vernos las caras.

- Pero tal vez el desee ver a tu mama...

- Pero yo no lo permitire .Ese chico tiene en parte la culpa de que mis padres esten separados. Oi decir a mi mama que tal vez le diese una oprtunidad a Seiya ahora que esta separada.

- Vamos Rini, falta poco para navidad, se supone que en estas fiestas solo hay paz y amor reinanado nuestras casas.

- Ok. Pero conste de que yo estare alejada lo mas que puedo de los hermanos Kou.

-Pero si quieres estar conmigo tendras que olvidarte de que ellos existen.

- Ummmmmmmmmm...

Ambas jovenes continuaron su recorrido hasta llegar al templo Hikawa

- ¡Que mal dia ! Hoy tengo que limpiar y trapear el templo ya que van a llegar turistas americanos...

- HI Toshi!!

- ¿Maya que haces aqui?

- Me tome la libertad de darme vacaciones para relajrme un rato de lo estresante que es trabajar en una casa y tener que luchar con Leo.

- Con lo de tu trabajo tal vez, pero recuerda que tu misma decidtse ser sailor para que yo no tuviera que tomar aquella forma que envileceria mi estirpado genero.

- Ay bueno...Te traigo una jarra de jugo de manzana que me trajeron desde mi tierra. Dentro de 2 meses sera la fiesta de los carnavalaes y lo quiero celebrar a todo lujo.

- ¿Que son los carnavales?

- No sabes lo que son?? Es una fiesta muy conocida por todo el mundo, hay bailes, la gente se divierte y hay...cosas que nosotros _hacemos a diario._

- Si es asi, apoyo tu decision.

-Pero como en casa de los Tsukino, las cosas no andan del nada bien, he pensado que el templo seria el lugar ideal para celebrar aquellas fiesta.

- ¿¿el templo??

-Si el templo.Es un lugar muy concurrido...

Toshiro empezo a dar rienda suelta a su imaginacion hasta que "guiado" por sus ancestros, tomo un papel del suelo y se lo tiro hacia su novia:

- Vade retro Satanas!! Nome tientes a hacer cosas que no se deben hacer en este sagrado templo!!

- Jajajajajajja, me das risa Toshi. Esta bien que en tu templo se de culto a la moral, pero no seamos ciegos a la realidd, se ve que a ti te gusta hacer _cositas que_ no necesariamente se debn hacer en un lugar como este.

- Eso es otro rollo...

- Ay bueno, sabes que ya tengo el resplado de las chicas , aparte de que se divertiran mucho u quien sabe hasta algunas personitas que conocemos se atrevan a declarar lo mucho que se quieren y terminen haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

- ¿Crees que el amor es solo sexo? Maya esta bien que seas de una cultura muy distinta, pero creo que estamos descuidando muchos aspectos de nosotros por estar todos los dias disfrutando...

Toshiro se fue hacia sicasa dejando a Maya pensativa en el jardin.

- Tienes razon Toshiro, pero es que el sexo es mi unico refugio para salir de tantos problemas en los que me he metido, el estar a tu lado me hace sentir otra, olvidarme de mi mision como sailor y de mi pasado...


	45. Seamos mas que amigos

Leo estaba muy pensativo aquella mañna y si discusion con Fireball habia sido solo una salida para no ver la realidad que habia a su alrededor.

- Es cierto, Paris ya no esta a mi lado,s e fue en busca de aquella guerrera tonta. El siempre fue un idealista, pero yo no se que me pasa a mi, tengo la cabeza llena de esa chica ...la tal Figther o Eva como se llama ahora. No puedo negar que ha crecido mucho, yo la conoci cuando apenas era una niña y jugaba muy alegremente con su hermano, simepre la admire por lo alegre que era. No tenia pàdre ni madre, sin embargo era la mas valiente de los hermanos Kou.

Pense que de repnte podia limar las asperezas casandome con ella, pero estaria traicionando a mis planes hasta que conoci a Caos,supe lo poderosa que era y me hizo tner lo que deseaba a mis pies...pero siento un gran vacio, un gran vacio que afecta a mi corazon.

Calixto, se acerco a su amo...

- Amo, creo que yo tmabien decidi...

- Decidiste irte a probar otrs rumbos...¿No meves que estoy solo? Esperando que Caos reviva. Esat espera me tiene harto!!

-Creo que no estaria siendo sincero al estar a su lado, mas bien , creo que debo volver a donde se encuentra Setsuna Meioh o Reina Pluton, hija de Cronos, ella tiene a su lado a Hotaru, mi hermana y mi pasado, aquellos recuerdos que hicieron de mi padre un infeliz.

- Te refieres a lo que paso con Tomoe??

- Se dejo llevar por Caos, pero esas malditas senshis le lavaron el cerebro hasta que victima de una enfermedad murio...Y no descarto que te pase a ti lo mismo, ya estas advertido de cuando se comete una traicion.

- ¿Quieres decir que Paris...?

- Si, el puede morir cuando Caos vuelva a la vida, asi que lo mejor es que lo pienses con cautela, si es que no desees que Caos ya materializada se vengue ...

En casa de Setsuna...

- Veo una gran oscuridad acercandose, es mas...es igual de potente como cuando derrotaron a Galaxia, pero lo veo debil, casi sin vida propia.

- Hotaru, puedo adivinar lo que piensas...es el Caos que vulve,la respuesta negativa de nuestra reina es la que alimenta aquel deseo de odio y de venganza.

-Ali, yo se que fuiste al futuro y que sabes mucho de el, pero no se si podamos cambiarlo o esta destinado a ser como esta.

- Solo depende de nosotros cambiarlo, El Caos siempre existira, pero so desemaos vvivir como lo dicen las profecias debemos luchar contra esta nueva amenaza.

- Dime ..aquel chico, que esta a tu lado el tal Shaud, es el hijo de LUna y Artemis??

-Si, es su hijo, pero cuando la Neo Reina murio, fue enviado a otro planeta para que sobreviva y luego volver para entrenar a la nueva generacion de sailors.

- Lo sabia...Sabes Ali, en estos dias estuve pensanado seriamente en ti, seria lindfo si pdieras ver, eres un chico muy atractivo, te pareces al papa de Rini cuando era joven.

- No me halagues, eso es por que mi padre y el fueron hermanos hace muchos años.

- Te dejarias llevar por lo que sientes y dejar de ser tan duro??

- Que quieres hacer??

Hotaru coloco su mejilla al lado de la de Ali y cogiendo sus manos lo beso.

-Ambos lo sentimos y se que en un futuro,el cambio y la destruccion daran pase a una nueva vida.

-Hotaru...

-Mi guardian el tiempo..Heredero de Cronos...

Ambos jovenes se besaron nuevamante y la fuerza de su amor llego hasta donde se refugiaba Leo.

- ¿Que es eso tan extraño?

- Es es la fuerza del amor, amo Leo,su peor enemigo.

-Esto ya es el colmo!! Creo que ahora debo de actuar, ahora si que me amargue, esos dos son piezas claves para la destrucccion. So destruyo a la joven profetisa ya no habra renacimiento y si destruyo al guardian del tiempo, el futurono podra ser cambiado.

-Amo Leo!!

- Te prohibo hagas algo que me incomode, sino ya veras, solo has una cosa...¡sal de mi camino por que estorbas!

a navidad se acercaba y cada dia que pasaba ,parecia algo de lo mas normal en la vida de las chicas.

ACADEMIA DE MUSICA KAIOH-INICIO DE CICLO...

- ¿Asi que decidiste empezar con tu propia academia de musica Michiru?

- Si Lita, de alguna manera me distrae un poco, ademas que es bueno que mi bebe escuche la musica desde muy niño para que asi pueda nacer tranquilo y sanito.

- Entiendo, sabes quiero meter a mi hijo en tu academis, e sun chico demasiado obstinado en los deportes y en la lucha libre que solo pasa el año escolar gracias a sus meritos como deportista y ahora que pasa a preparatoria, las cosas no seran igual que siempre.

- La musica es una gran terapia para aquellos muchachos agresivos y de conducta nociva.

- Si hubiera tomado aquellas clases en mi juventud...¡Ay a los 10 años tenia un maestro tan guapo en musica!

-¡Tienes casi 34 años y no cambias !

-Mala hierba nunca muere, jajajajajaja.

- Oye y que sera de Yumi, su padre solo la tiene aqui por un año?? Y si regresa a Corea, me imagino que debera ser chocanate para una niña tan pasiva como ella , que su vida diera un giro total al convertirse en tu sucesora.

- No creo que sea asi,a demas, se supone que Yumi sera la esposa de mi hijo en un futuro no tan lejano.

- Ojala que lo que digas se vuelva realidad, Jade ha visto en mi espejo una serie de cosas que la han dejado traumada, ya van 3 dias que no sale de su habitacion y eso me preocupa.he querido preguntarle de que se trata su pesadilla, pero no me responde. Hoy dia despues de arreglar el salon de piano, ire a donde Hotaru, ella debe saber loq ue sucede con mi hija.

- Si, siempre es bueno que salgas de dudas. Jade ha aceptado tu relacion con Eriol y creo que eso es señal de que esta madurando.

- Ella tiene 14 años y medio, he hecho esta academia pensando en ella y creo que se merce que empiece las clases con ella primero, desde niña tiene un talento innato para el violin, tal vez a traves de su musica quiera expresarme algo.

- Bueno, cambiando de rumbo,¿sabes algo de Serena? Hace semanas que no la veo.

- Yo tampoco, lo unico que se es que la separacion dbe haberle chocoado un monton.

- Eso es cierto, pero lo que nunca me imagine es que Darien no la busque otra vez para reanudar su relacion y que Serena este tan deseosa de separarse de el,siempre han luchado por su amor.

- Tal vez sea un aviso del nuevo enemigo para decirnos que su ataque no sera el mismo.

- Este enemigo esta curioseando nuestros puntos debiles...¡No se de donde!, pero veo que sabe mucho de nosotros...ademas no desea combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con nuestras hijas, las esta haciendo padecer en silencio.

- Espero que estas chicas sean mas fuertes que nosotras y sepan resistir tantas cosas.

- Son mucho mas fuertes, de eso no cabe la menor duda, ellas han podido derrotar a las reencarnaciones de Beryl y de Metallia en un corto espacio de tiempo y sin mucho esfuerzo, aparte de que sus auras siempre irradian energia y fuerza.

EN CASA DE SETSUNA MEIOH...

- Chicas, les tengo que hablar con la verdad : Viene tiempos dificiles, en loscuales debmos estar alertas, Hotaru ha tenido visiones muy extrañas y como sbaran yo ya he tomado posesion de la llave del tiempo, lo que me permite ir y venir del futuro sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, lo que he visto tmapoco es nada agradableUEDE QUE NUEVAMANETE OCURRA UNA CRISIS COMO LA DEL MILENIO DE PLATA.

- Ali, ¿nos puedes detallar mas sobre tus visitas al futuro?

- Cronos, mi antepasado me prohibio revelar lo que se hasta que estas profecias se cumplan y digo profecias por que depende de nosotros que algo malo le ocurra a nuestro planeta y a la Reina.

- Ya esta pasando algo grave : La reina y el rey se han separado.

- Eso ocurre en la mayoria de matrimonios; pero si la separacion se vuelve cada vez mas intensa , es señal de que algo malo se avecina.

-Otra cosa que me intriga...

-¿Que deseas saber Ohanna?

- sobre el cristal diamante, por que los novios de las chicas inners y algunos de sus hijos lo pueden usar y encima por que su poder es tan limitado.

-Preguntale eso a Apolo o sino a Hotaru.

- Respondere lo que se : El cristal diamante, es el regalo que el Rey Apolo le hizo a su primogenito al nacer, el le confirio guardianes para su proteccion, pero estos guardianes no eran tna poderosos como las senshis y murieron cuando defendian al principe y este er amuy pequeño...La reina Serenity hizo que los espiritus de los guerreros se mantengan en vida dentro del cristal pudiendo tomar el cuerpo de aquellos varones que tengan algo que ver en un pasado, presente o futuro con los descendientes de la Luna..la eleccion de estos varones queda a criterio del principe Apolo. Una vez terminada la lucha , los espiritus vuelven al cristal que solo podra ser usado 3 veces ya que ese cristal no ha reencarnado y fue custodiado durnate todo ese tiempo por sailor Pluton.

-Gracias por responderme Hotaru.me inquite saber esom por que entonces Seiya, Taiki , Yaten, Toshiro y Kenji son solo mortales que prestan su cuerpo a dichos espiritus.

- Asi es, pero Toshiro es el futuro Rey del planeta Marte al igual que Kenji, lo es del planeta Jupiter, ellos dos tienen mas poderes ya que heredaron la dinastia de sus madres , pero los cinco pueden uar el cristal ya que en un futuro no muy lejano, formaran parte de la Cosrte de la Neo Reina.

- Y si no ocurrirese el futuro..entonces no podrian usar el cristal, eso quiere decir:EL FUTURO TIENE UN LADO POSITIVO y eso lo tenemos que defender.

-Los guerreros del cristal solo apoyan a las senshis...ellas son las responsables de custodiar la la Reina y a sus planetas guardianes.

-Pero entonces que hace el tal Artemis II en nuestra era y dandonos poderes que se supone son del futuro.

- Todo esto es muy confuso..lo unico que se es que esos poderes nos lo envia Sailor Cosmos.

FUTURO-SIGLO XXXI DE NUESTRA ERA.

- Tengo que volver ha pasado mucho tiempo y el reloj me dice que necesito ver a...

- Su tiempo de espera es el de 3 meses, su majestad.

- ¡Pero lo extraño mucho!

- Su majestad, lo que usted debe hacer es entrenar mas para ayudar a las senshis en su batalla final,y evitar que nuestro sistema solar quede reducido a 4 astros pequeños del que nosotras somos guardianas.

-Ademas, Ves-ves tiene razon y si usted vuelve a ver a Seiya Kou, puede cmabiar el curso del tiempo y esto no nos conviene para nada.Pasado es pasado y presente es presente.

- Y que tal si Artemis se enamora en esa epoca??

- El juro que se quedaria todo el tiempo que fuese necsario en el pasado y eso implica no volver jamas, si es que asi lo decide.

- Y que tal estan Adonis y Astral??

-Les he dado un hechizo de sueño para que despierten cuando lleguemos al siglo XXI. E llos no son gatos, son humanos a los que Artemis hechizo para poder ir a entrenar y luego ir al pasado.

- Ojala les devuelvan sus cuerpos normales...

- Confia en la reina Serenity como confiste en ella cuando eras niña...

- Es verdad, pero mi corazon me dice que ella no esta nada bien.

- ella fue la soberana mas poderosa de nuestra dinastia y creo que puede resolver sus asuntos sola.

- No se , pero necesito volver al pasado...

TORONTO-CANADA-NORTEAMERICA.

-Aqu nadie me descubrira, necesito saber el paradero de Chelsea,algo me dice que esta cerca.

(Una mujer de cabellos rojizos y vestida de azul se le acerca)

- Perdon es usted Paris??

-Como sabe mi nombre??

- Por que hace mucho tiempo servias en la corte de mi palacio...

(La mujer se quita los anteojos de sus ojos)

-¡¡Princesa Fireball!!

- Shhhhhh!! aqui soy la señorita Anayama,he venido hasta a ti por que estoy al tanto de los movimientos de Leo y de sus planes. estoy escondida bajo la apriencia de una humana comun y corriente para no despertar sospechas y estar vigilante de mis chicas, a la vez que veo como se comportan mis chicos para tomar una decision final.

-¿A que decison desea llegar?

- Convertirlos en humanos mortales para que vivan felices para siempre en busca de su propio destino, ya que nuestro planeta ha fenecido debemos ver de que manera sobrevivimos y la unica persona que nos ha recibido con los bvrazos abiertos es la reina Serena, es justo agradecerle mucho.Aparte, tu mismo tomaste una decision importante ye stare aqui para ayudarte en lo que desees.

-Quiero convertirme en un simple humanos, comun y corriente para que en mi viva la tranquilidad y la serenidad.

-Confia en mi, el poder del amor lo mueve todo. Yo se donde esta Chelsea, aquella herida de amor no ha sido curada aun, ve y dile cuanto la quieres, cualquier cosa ten esta campanilla,que yo em encaragare de distraer a mi hermano si es que llegara a atacarte.

-Gracias princesa ( le besa la mano)

- Yo se donde esta Leo y espero que Laos pronto descubra aquel poder del infinito amor para que sea liberado de aquel odio y rabia que lo une a mi hermano y espero que pronto despierte la Neo Reina para que asi su cristal lo limpie de su iniquidad, yo ya he desistido del trono y prefiero dejar mi planeta en manos del alguien con el corazon puro como ella.

-Puntos menos para el caos.

-Me voy y recuerda que el amor a pesar de que tenga una apariencia debil es el ms poderoso de los sentimientos.

Fireball se retira del lugar y Paris se dirige a donde esta Chelsea...

-Ojala que podamos ser mas que amigos-pensaba

Paris compro una rosa y se dirigio al depa de Chelsea, quien estaba maquillandose para una audicion de modelos.

-Hoy empeiza mi nueva vida, tengo que olvidarme de Darien y de mi pasado en Tokio.

De repente suena la puerta...

-Hola.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Te segui.Ten esto...

-¿Una rosa?

-Una rosa para la mujer a la que ame desde hace años.

-Paris...¡esto no es una trampa! ¿verdad?

- No, yo vine hasta aqui por que...quisera que fuesemos mas que amigos

La mirada de Paris era muy sincera, sus ojos ya no tenian aquel brilo que caracterizaba a los que andaban bajo el mal.

- Me gustaria darte una oprtunidad, pero es que prometi no hacerlo.

-Debes de ser feliz,Chelsea, como lo desea nuestra princesa.

Paris se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de Chelse ay le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Quiero que empecemos a ser mas que amigos.

La joven se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Voy a tomarme un tiempo.

La energia que emanaba de ellos dos llego a donde Leo, pero este nose percato de que aquella energia era de su ex siervo...

-El aura de Caos es cada vez mas baja..¿acaso estara ocurriendo algo?

Leso estaba actuando lento, debai hacer algo rapido antes de que la nergia de Caos se consuma y no despierte nunca


	46. La primera cita de Misha

LA 1RA CITA DE MISHA.¿CUAL ES LA VERDAD DE MAYA?

CANADA-TORONTO...PARQUE SAINT JOSEPH.

- Chelsea, me agradas tanto, ya no espero el dia a que me aceptes.

- Paris, ¿me quieres despues de todo lo que le hice a los demas?

- Errores los puede tener cualquiera, sabes he pensado en algo serio, no se si uqerras saberlo??

-Que??

-He pensado en que te cases conmigo e irnos a Japon de nuevo, pero ya no seras mal vista por nadie, por que regresaras siendo mi esposa.

-Paris, la verdad es que me alegraria regresar a Japon ,a ver a mis hermanos, a las chicas y a la princesa, pero cosnte que alla sigo siendo vista como la manzana de la discordia.

- Estoy seguro de que ya te han perdonado, ademas pienso ayudar a Serena a reencontrase con Darien y evitar que Leo se salga con la suya.

- Pero el es muy poderoso.

-Justamente, tu debilidad esta siendo aprovechada por el y tambien la debilidad de Serena.Si no actuamos a tiempo, el mal puede cerecer ya dar origen al dspertar de Caos en el cuerpo de una jovencita inocente llamada Nadesko Ktiagawa.

- La conozco, ella tambie albrgo en su cuerpo alos espiritus de Beryl y de Metallia, antigua enemigas de Sailor Moon.

- Esa chica se esta dejando llevar por los falsos mensajes de Caos, quien le prometiofelicidad eterna si la albergaba dentro de ella,pero lo unico que hace es matarla de a pocos.

- Para mi que caos no solo desea apoderarse de la señorita Kitagawa ,sino tmabien de las demas chicas,incluida la señorita Chiba, que creo esta sufirnedo demasiado con la ausencia de su padre.

- Y todo por mi culpa.

Chelsea se abrazo fuertemente de Paris, este se sonrojo ye lla al verlo asi, tambien parecia que estaba empezandoa gustar de su compañia y mas adelante a ser su esposa, quizas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de Canada, pasando por Centroamaerica y ubicandonos en la frontera de Colombia con Brasil.

- Rosalba,¿has tenido noticias de Maya?-preguntaba un hombre muy preocupado.

-Desde hace 8 meses,no he tenido ninguna noticia, tu sabes que el rio Amazonas jamas miente y que sabe donde estan los nuestros. Espero que a esa niña no le este pasando nada malo.

- El agua del rio me dice que esta viva, pero muy lejos de aqui. tambien me dice que ya ha encontrado su destino y que se ha hallado con su alma gemela;pero que corre un gran peligro por ayudar a una misteriosa princesa.

-¿Una princesa?

- Eso es lo que me dice el rio, es una princesa, pero noes de los nuestros, es una princesa a la que Maya se le haya vinculada con un lazo muy especial, pero no sabria como explicarlo, ademas,el hada del rio me dice que dentro de Maya esta creciendo una nueva vida.

-¿ella esta embarazada?

-Tal vez en estos momentos,no.Pero si esperamos unos meses, el rio me dira si esto es cierto o no.

-Ahora mas que nunca deseo saber donde esta mi sobrina,Rosalba.

- En un pais muy lejano llamado Japon.

TEMPLO HIKAWA...

-Maya,¿te sientes bien?.Te noto cansada y deprimida.

-No no es nada,señora Raye.

-Maya, tu eres como una hija para mi y sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

La sonrisa de la joven brasileña se desvio a un costado...

-Señora Raye. Extraño mucho a mi familia.Ellos no saben que estoy aqui.

-Pero Maya, tu eres menor de edad aun...

- No lo soy, alla en Brasil se es adulto a los 16 y si yo vine aqui es por que siento que ya nada me ata ami lugar de origen,y tmabien po r que se que aqui hay mejores oportuidades de vida.

-Que yo sepa puedes venir aqui si estas emparentada con un japones.

- No tengo familia aqui, solo tengo un vinculo de amor con Toshiro, y vinculos muy sagrados que me uniran en el futuro con la Neo reina, pero en mi pais nadie lo entenderia.

- Pero yo se que muy pronto vendra a este mundo, mi heredera...

-Pero señora raye!!

-Maya, yo soy mujer y a la vez sacerdotisa, se que estas esperando una hija de Toshiro.

-¡Eso no puede ser!

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero creo que aquella señal del cielo que nos anuncio la llegada de un nuevo enemigo y de una generacion de senshis esta haciendo que el tiempo se adelante y que se cumplkan viejas profecias. Creo que no solo lo se yo, sino todas aquellas senshis que tienen la virtud de ver el futuro.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no podre pelear.

-Lo puedes hacer mientras te sientas segura, pero apenas empeices a sentirte mal, te recomiendo no lo hagas.

-Esta bien.

-Y por ultimo, quiero decirte que Toshiro aun no debe saber nada, el s demasiado inmaduro y creo que no lo tomara en serio...Yo me encargare de prepararlo.

-Como usted diga.

Por su parte en la casa de Myuu...

-Estamos ordenando la casa para que en Navidad vengan todos y la pasemos muy bien.

- Que bueno mi amor, pero yo pensaba darte un regalo mas especial por navidad...

-¿Cual?

-Myuu, creo que es hora de que conozcas a tu padre.

- ¿de verdad?

-Si.

-Mama...¡ es lo mejor que he podido escuchar!

- Ya he comprado los boletos hacia Francia, partiras dentro de 3 dias.

-¿3 dias?

-Si,no deseo que pierdas mas tiempo, aunque tal vez lo pueda cancelar ya que tienes otros planes.

-Mama, mis amigas lo entenderan perfectamente, ademas tal vez sea la unica oprtunidad que tenga de conocer a mi padre.Seria una gran ayuda para las demas el simple hecho de que yo vaya a encontrarme con el. Sabes,tal vez hasta le este dando mas energias positivas al enemigo para que se vaya desgastando su poder.

-¿Dijiste energias?

- Bueno, exactamente no se de que se trate pero siento una espeie de energia cuando veo a las personas de nuestro entorno desganados, con mala fe...¿me entiendes verdad?

-Algo.

- Mama...

-Dime hija...

-¿Te opondrias a que fuese a Paris con mi novio? Lo digo por que de repente me pueda pasar algo alla y no tenga con quien sostenerme.

- Mira yo no soy muy partidaria de que vayas con un hombre de viaje, tal vez si fueras con una amiga...

- Mama, Taiki es un buen chico y eso lo sabes bien,el no seria capaz de hacer algo que yo no le permitiria.

-Hija,es una visita muy especial, en el peor de los casos creo que iria yo.

-Mama...

-Esta bien Ya tienes 15 años , pero conste de que confio en ti.

Myuu se fue a su computador personal,alli estaba en linea Taiki, la jovencita peliazul se emociono tanto que le conto lo que su madre le acababa de decir.

- Hola,¿como estas?

- Aqui ,estudiando algo de Matematica para un posible ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio a seguir la carrera de Ingenieria de Sistemas, la musica no es para toda la vida.

- Si lo se y te apoyo en todo. ¿A que no sabes cual es la ultima noticia que me han dado?

- No lo logro adivinar.

- ¡Me voy de viaje a Paris!

- ¿A Paris? ¿Que cosa vas a hacer por alla Myuu?

- Bueno, mi mama me dio permiso para viajar a Francia ya que alli vive mi padre biologico y tu sabes cuanto he deseado conocerlo.

- ¿Iras sola?

-No tontito.Pienso ir contigo.

La noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fria al muchacho, seria la primera vez que saldria fuera de Japon,pero por estar cerca de sus hermanas y de la princesa,tal vez no lo podria realizar.

-¡Te quedaste callado Taiki! ¿No te parece algo sensacional?

- Claro que si!! Lo unico es que me sentiria mal si dejo solos a mis hermanos y a la princesa.

-¡Taiki !! ¿Tu con preocuaciones? Tus hermanos ya estan bastantes grandecitos como para no saber cuidarse.

- No me preocupan ellos, sino Misha, ella es aun una niña...

-¿Niña? ¡Ya tiene 18 años y medio!

-No lo digo x la edad, sino por que an no sabe mucho de la vida.Su mundo son los libros, la musica y sus amigas..¿Que tal si Leo o uno de los suyos se aprovecha de ella? ¡Yo siempre la cuide!

- Para eso estan las chicas y las reinas, ellas siempre la estan vigilando.

-Myuu dejame pensarlo.

-Esta bien, pero tambien recuerda que nos hace falta una buena salida ya que estamos algo encerrados estos meses...

-Te lo prometo. Besos

-Igualmente.

Ambos jovenes cerraron sus laptops y mientras Myuu se recosto sobre su cama pensando en que sucederia...Taiki era sorprendido por sus hermanos.

-¿Asi que te nos vas a Francia?

- Seiya,Yaten,Eva..¡dejen de molestarme! Yo tengo que pensarlo enesimamente ya que no puedo fallarle ni a ustedes ni a la princesa.

-Oye, con irte de viaje no le estas fallando a nadie...

-Si, Eva tiene razon.

-Chelsea se fue y de seguro la esta pasando bien...

-Ella esta acostumbrada a esa clase de vida, pero yo siempre fui un chico esponsable y sensato, ¡no me perdonaria nunca si algo les llegase a pasar en mi ausencia!

-No es para tanto Taiki,mira la princesa fue clara con todos al decirnos que podiamos hacer lo que desearamos de nuesta vida, siempre y cuando no le hagamos daño a nadie.

- Bueno, pero no cuento con la aprobacion de Misha,¿saben donde esta?

-Salio a tomar aire puro.

Misha estaba cerca del restaurante de Mako y se dirigio a el a comprar unos helados,cuando de repene alguien se cruzo en su camino.

- Disculpame por haberte hecho tropezar.

-Disculpame a mi...soy un chico algo torpe.Ten tus lentes...

-Gracias.

-Y dejame decirte que tienes muy bonitos ojos, a decir verdad, te verias mejor sin estas gafas.

-No tienes por que molestarte

-Ven, me dirijo a la dulceria de Makoto Kino,¿te invito unas malteadas?

-Gracias,pero no puedo aeptar algo de alguien que no conozco.

- Soy Iori Takamura, de la ciudad de Tokio, pero vivo hace 4 años en Estados Unidos...¿y tu?

-Soy Michelle LVon,beno yo naci en Japon, pero me crie en Francia.

-Estamos casi iguales, dime a que te dedias Michelle??

-Estoy preparandome para ingresar a la escuela Superior de Roboticay de paso ayudando en los quehaceres de la casa de mis hermanos..¿no se si has oido habalr de ellos?

-¿Son unos famosos cientificos?

-Nada que ver.Son cantantes, son el famoso grupo"Three ligths".

-¿¿En serio?? Bueno, he notado que te pareces mucho a uno de ellos, se llma Taiki Kou, creo...

-Somos mellizos.

- ¡Que loco! Yo nunca tuve hermanos mellizos, soy hijo unico y bueno me dedico a lo que es "management" aparte de estudiar en la preparatoria.

-¿Estas aun en la escuela?

-El año que viene acabo la escuela, lo que sucede es que el nivel educativo del Japon es mucho mas avanzado que el de Usa.

-Tienes razon.

Ambos jovenes se sentian atraidos mutuamente...lo cual fue percibido por Leo.

-Buen trabajo Laos...Si conquistas a esa guerrerilla de cuarta y la haces caer en tus redes...¿quien defendera a Fireball?

CONTINUARA


	47. Un viaje a Francia

**UN VIAJE A FRANCIA**

Paris y Chelsea estaban paseando por Londres, habin ido de viaje a a quel pais para ver algunas ofertas de modelaje que le habian ofrecido a la joven socialite.

- La agencia de modelos de Fabiola Pereyra, t eha hecho una oferta para ques eas su nueva imagen,¿no te parece sensacional Chelsea?

- Creo que la buena suerte ha estado de mi lado desde que tu estas conmigo. Lo he estado pensando y creo que ... he decidido aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿En serio?

-Si. En serio.

Ambos jovenes , totalmente emocionados, se besan apasionadamente.

- Por mi , me casaria hoy mismo contigo, Chelsea, pero antes debemos esperar a que las chicas acaben con Caos e impedir que despierte.

- Entonces,¿te pareceria bien si volvemos a Japon?

-No, que no querias volver para alla.

- Estoy muy arrepentida y creo que contigo no tengo por que temer ( lo abraza muy fuerte)

Mientras al otro lado del Oceano Pacifico...

- Serena, hemos salido juntas a pasear como en los viejos tiempos. El mar luce tranquilo y las olas dan aquella paz que no puedes respirar en la ciudad.

-Amy,me siento demasiado triste como para filosofar acerca de la vida. Tal vez si hubiera rechazado ser sailor scout y tal vez si no nos hubiesemos conocido...todo hubiera sido diferente.

- Serena, ya van 3 semanas que Darien y tu estan separados. Yo se que ambos se desean ver con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez sea momento de limar asperezas y darle otra oportunidad.

- Siempre fui la tonta, la cabeza hueca del grupo, ¿estare dispuesta otra vez a serlo? .¡Ya no mas!. No deseo que nadie me este diciendo cosas que me hieren,quiero al menos saber que se siente ser una mujer fria y cal culadora.

- Serena, tu no eras asi.

-Por ser como he sido, estoy pagando las consecuencias.

- No es eso, eso es algo que suele suceder hasta en los mejores matrimonios, ademas hay algo ue los esta uniendo para siempre : su hija.

- Rini ya no es una niña...asi que poco da si estoy o no separada de su padre.

-Esta sufriendo mucho...

-¿Como lo sabes?

- Mi hija me lo dijo...

_FLASHBACK..._

_- Myuu, ultimamente me siento muy sola y no deseo ni siquiera salir a pasear con ustedes. Nunca he sido una chica que se deprima asi nomas. Yo..."la lady del grupo"._

_- Duele estar separada de tu papa, es eso._

_-Para que mentir._

_- No es que desee presumir, pero este fin de semana, voy con Taiki a viajar a Francia a conocer a mi verdadero padre.¡Va a ser el mejor regalo de Navidad que haya recibido!_

_- Dejame ir con ustedes._

_- Me gustaria, pero entiende que yo nunca tuve a mi lado a papa y quiero estar con mi novio en un momento tan especial como este._

_-Entiendo._

_-Oye, ¿dime por que no aceptas salir con Seiya ahora que Usagi se fue?_

_-Tengo la autoestima muy alta y no soy plato de segunda o tercera mesa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Veo que tu hija es muy feliz.

- Lo que se pueda, pero todo depende del animo con que se este. Anda, vamos, busca a Darien y pidele que vuelvan, Serena, eso no es humillarse, es perdonar.

- Amy, quiero descansar me siento muy mal ultimamente, tengo nauseas y vomitos. Creo que estoy llegando a la menopausia. (Serena se sienta en la arena)

- ¿Hace cuanto no te viene tu periodo?

-Hace mas o menos 1 mes y medio.

- Serena, ¡eso no es menopausia!, Serena tal vez , tal vez estes ¡nuevamente embarazada!

-Pero eso es imposible, Setsuna me dijo que yo no mas podria concebir una hija.

- Pero mira...el futuro esta dando mas vueltas de las que te imaginas y tal vez aquella maldicion de la que hablo Cosmos este dando marcha atras.

- Pero...

-Anda a mi consultorio mañana te hare una prueba de embarazo.¡Serena este puede ser un motivo para que Darien y tu esten siempre juntos!

Serena se puso a llorar como una niña.

-Si las chicas estuvieran aqui, esto seria para celebrarlo.

- ¿Preguntaste por nosotras? Tengo una comida muy especial.

- Si mandabas un mensaje a la gran Minako Aino.Esta dejaria sus asuntos y vendria a pasar un rato con sus amigas.

-El buen augurio espera a Serena y creo que al ver el fuego no me equivocaba. Vas a ser mama otra vezy madre de una linda niña.

-Chicas!!

Todas se abrazaron y se sentaron en la arena como en los viejos tiempos.

- Saben, me siento nuevamente una adolescente !! con ganas de conversar y jugar con ustedes.

-Oye Mina, tu nunca cambiaras.

- Bueno, yo abri un nuevo local d emi restaurante cerca de aqui y me va muy bien, en esta su primera semana e incluso he matriculado a Kenji en la acdemis que dirige Michiru.

-Con Toshiro, siempre tengo problemas, ya que estaba molestando a las clientas o que estaba jugando en la computadora o que estaba besando "muy apasionadamente" a Maya.

- Toshiro es un chico demasiado hiperactivo, cuando dejara de ser un niño??

-Creo que pronto, por que Maya esta esperando un bebe!!

- No puede ser!!

- Las hormonas de estos chicos van acelarandose cada dia.

-Asi que Raye, pronto seras abuela??

- Si, pero a quien no le gustaria tener una abuela joven y linda??

-jajajajajajja.

En casa de los Chiba-Tsukino...

- Creo que tengo que ir a donde esta Serena y pedirle perdon. Oye, Barduck, nose como reaccionar frente a todo esto.

- Solo cree en ti mismo.Mirame a mi, yo que nunca pense que iba a tener el amor de Itzhel, ya tenemos cerca a 7 meses de convivencia.

-Y para cuando es la boda??

- Haruka no desea boda alguna, cree que asi como estamos vamos bien y siempre y cuando a Luanna no le falte nada. Aun nos cuesta adaptarnos a su crecimiento tan acelerado.

- Lo imagino, pero Luanna es... Disculpa, es que no me has hablado mucho de ella.

- Luanna Sakae es como Haruka Tenou hace 15 años, solo que muy parecida a la reina serenity, mi madre. Es una chica de un tmeperamento bastante fuerte , le encnatan las carreras automovilisticas como a mi querida Ania y en 5 minutos aprendioa conducir una _limousine _que su tio Eriol le regalo, pero en el fondo es una chica muy dulce y de sentimientos nobles, a pesar de ser demasiado ruda.

-La unica diferencia que radica con su madre es que es bastante femenina.

- Si, lo es. Eso es mi menor preocupacion ya que con Ania, las cosas eran bastante duras.

-Pero ojala , ella vuelva a su estado normal,cuando la batalla acabe.

- Si, deseo verla crecer y darle todo loq ue no le di a mi hija Ania.Oye, si deseas te llevo a donde se aloja Serena.

-No se, si me perdone.

-Ella tiene el corazon mas grande que todos, ya veras que si.Vamos.

-Esta bien.Vamos

Pero en el refugio de Leo...

- Mi ama y señora, estoy trayendole la energia que me pidio... Sailor Mars esta perdiendo sua aura cada dia y tambien la Neo queen Serenity, he aprovechado sus estado animico-amocionales para sacrle todoa la energia posible y darle mas potencia a sus sentidos.

nadesko bebe el liquido que le trae Leo pero a los pocos minutos lo vomita.

-**No lo tolero!! No puedo aceptar esta energia!! Esta demasiado pura y ala vez contaminada!! sabe a mujeres que estan a punto de dar a luz.**

- Dar a luz?? No creo que esto vaya a suceder, por que de ser asi, mis planes se arruinarian...OH vaya!!, pero aun no han nacido esas criaturas, ademas us poder esta aun latente y creo que si lo extraigo desde el vientre de su madre no quedara otro remedio mas que ellas mueran.

De repente llega Laos y se hinca ante su señor.

- MI señor, amo Leo, le traigo buenas nuevas.

- Cuales??

- Sailor Star Maker o mas conocida como Michelle Lvon esta a punto de caer ante mis galanterias.

- Buen trabajo...Ya paso lo que tenia que suceder??

-Aun no, pero en cuanto su hermano Taiki y su novia viajen a Paris, no dudare en hacer practica mi plan.

En casa de los hermanos Kou se vivia un aire de ¿tranquilidad?

- Chicos, voya salir al cafeteria Kino. ya regreso.

- A donde vas Misha?? No se supone que hoy te quedarias en casa mientras Eva acudia con los demas a un entrenamiento.

- Bueno, pues no creo que salir un rato me haga daño...

- Esta chica es cada vez mas testaruda.

- Oye, Taiki no es que sea testaruda, loq ue sucede es que de repente Misha esta enamorada...

-Pero si ella casi no sale..

-El internet??

- Tal vez, pero es que con lo del viaje se me estan olvidando tantas cosas.

-Cuando partes??

- Hoy en la noche.

El computador de Misha empezo a emitir unos extraños sonidos.

-Debe ser el!!- decia la joven emocionada.

- ¿Quien el?

- El chico que les comente, hoy me dijo que se conectaria a Internet para concretarme una cita.

Laos estaba desde una cabina publica...

-Hola preciosa.

- Hola.

- ¿Le has dicho a tus hermanos que saldremos hoy en la noche?

-Si, pero estan algo molestos conmigos sobre todo Seiya y Taiki.

-No entiendo como los hermanos mayores encelan a sus hermanas cuando estan creciditas, mejor hubieras sido hija unica.

-¡Nos eas tan bromista!

- Bueno, yo tmb me pondria asi si tuviera una hermana tan linda e inteligente como tu.

- Ok, pero cuando podre verte; estoy ansiosa de volverte a ver.

- Te parece hoy a media noche. Es algo diferente.

-No creo que me dejn salir a esta hora.

-Chiquita, no seas niña, puedes salir a escondidas.

- No lo se, pero me muero por verte.

- Tu eres muy sabia, veras la forma de salir .

- Ok, pero no te aseguro estar puntual, tal vez me tarde distrayendo a mis hermanos.

- Yo te esperare .

- esta bien.

Taiki noto la emocion con que su hermana estaba chateando por Internet, pero esperaba a que cerrar todo para asegurarse de saber quien era aquel chico misterioso con el que estaba haciendo amistad.

En casa de Hotaru...

- Que lastima que Myuu se tenga que ir esta noche. Quizas ni regrese para Navidad.

- Oye, Yumi, pero dime tu que piensas hacer para Navidad, aun no nos dijsite nada.

- No podre viajar a Corea, por que prometi a la señora Lita quedarme a ayudarla a hacer la cena de Noche Buena.

- Y tu padre puede venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros...

-Lo dudo mucho.El esta demasiado ocupado y ni me ha escrito desde que me dejo aqui.

- Bueno Yumi, pero aqui todos somos como una hermandad, siempre estamos unidos y estas era la mejor navidad que hayamos pasado en nuestras vidas.

-No se olviden chicos que hay que estar preparados cuando venga el enemigo.

- Y si nos planea aruinar nuestra fiesta??

- Por eso, debemos estar preparados, y tal vez si es necesario pedirle a Apolo que por ultima vez nos preste los poderes de su cristal diamante.

-¡¡Pero eso significa la muerte!!

- Lo dudo, ademas ese cristal es tan misterioso que a veces pienso que puede ayudarnos a derrotar al enemigo.

- Apolo es el que debe decidir esto, el es dueño del cristal y si el lo cree necesario respetaremos su decision.

Artemis II o Shaud como era conocido estaba espiandolo todo...Queria acercarse a los chicos, pero temia ser reonocido, asi que aguardo hasta que Ali llego con un plato de comida.

- Estas hambriento?? Ten, es para ti, yo mismo lo hice.

-Ummmmm.Tienes buena sazon Ali, deberias trabajar en el resturante de la señoras Mako.

- Ya tienen personal completo, creo yo.

-No pierdes nada intentandolo.

- Bueno, bueno, habalre con Kenji para saber que podemos hacer.

Hotaru se alejo de los chicos y se fue al baño. Estaba algo preocupada por que le salio un pequeño granito en el rostro.

- Creo que tendre que pedirle a Rini, sus famosas pastillas para el acne. Peo son demasiado caras!! ¿Habras al guna otra solucion?

- Oye Hotaru, los demas estan por irse, quieren darle al encuentro a Myuu y a Taiki antes de irse, pero yo no deseo ir porqe pense que es mejor quedarnos solos. Tengo que conversar algo muy importante contigo.

- De que??

- Ultimamante estuve soñando cosas raras. Por eso necesito que hoy dia nos quedemos aqui en tu casa, de rpente puedo abrir la puerta del tiempo yd ejar te entar.

- Pero Cronos prohibio que lo hicieras.

- Pero si estoy junto a ti, tal vez no me pase nada (se besan)

- Esta bien, voy a cubrirme este granito con alguna crema y les doy el alcance.

Los chicos tramaban algo entre si...

-Quizas si los dejamos solos...

-Es una buena idea...

-Entonces ...

-Procedemos...

En la guarida de Leo, Laos estaba poniendo men ractica su macabro plan,

- ya estas listo??

-Asi es y esperoq todo salga bien.

-Asi sera.

Por su parte, los chicos dieron el alcnace a Myuu que estaba junto con Taiki besandose en la puerta de un cafe.

-No crees que estanmos yendo muy pronto??

- No, ademas volveremos en dos dias.

-Me preocupa Michelle.

-Los demas estaran con ella.

Habia llegado la hora de partida. Los chicos estaban desopidiendo afectuosamente de Myu y Taiki.Pero en otro lugar de la ciudad.

- Maker Star Power!!... Al fin me trasforme , ahora si voy a escaparme de aqui, aprovechando que los demas se han ido y que me he quedado por que me "sentia" mal.

Misha aprovecho sus poderes para salir de casa y cuando lo logro, volvio ala normalidad.Alli estaba Laos, esperandola con una flor.

-Sabia que estarias aqui.

-Nunca te fallaria.

Laos la toma dulcemente de la amno y acerca sus labios poco a poco.Misha no opone resistencia yse deja besar.

-Iori, es mi primer beso.

- Lo se. Ahora quedtae conmigo.

La luna estaba hermosa aquella noche. Myuu y Taiki volaban rumbo a Paris, mientras Hotaru y Ali estabn disfrutando de una noche romantica.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que deseas hacer?

- Si.Ali, ademas hay algo que me dice que no estaremos juntos para siempre (una lagrima cae de su mejilla)

Ali la tiende sobre su cama y ..pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

Darien esta parado frente a la casa de Serena, no hay nadie.

-Han salido.

-Quizas mañana las encuentres.

-Todo esta perdido.

-No digas eso.

Paris y Chel estaban cerca de un rio, se estaban besando mientras Leo contemplaba todas estas escenas con una malvada sonrisa.

- Toda alegria en el fondo es tristeza, asi que solos estan trazando sus caminos.Despues cuando ocurra algo no digan uqe fui yo quien los obligo a aparearse ya sufrir.

FIN


	48. Un viaje a Francia II

**Un viaje hacia Francia-II parte**

Partio el avion que los llevaba rumbo a Francia. Este zarpaba demasiado rapido y los alejaba cada vez mas del Japon.

-Es la primera vez que me voy lejos de mi madre.

-Y es la primera vez que salgo de Japon solo y sin mis hermanos.

-Oye Taiki,¿crees que encontremos a mi papa?

- Si,pero por que estas con esas dudas Myuu?

- Es que tengo miedo de que se haya mudado o lo peor de todo que Leo lo haya matado ya que pienso que sabe de nosotros mas d elo que nos imaginamos.

-Puede que eso sea verdad, pero eres una fuerte y valiente sailor scout , ademas de que tienes un poder muy interesante.

- Si.

- Creo que padre e hija se reconoceran facilmente,¿tu no me comentaste que tu apdre tenia unos poderes muy similares al tuyo?

- Eso es cierto.Pero quizas el...

- Nada Myuu,tarat de ser positiva, mira que he aprendido mucho de ti y sobre todo a dejar de ser tan desconfiado, no me desilusiones.

-Esta bien (se besan)

En la casa de Mina...

- Hija mia, ¿has traido los adornos para el arbol de Navidad?

- Aqui estan, y este es el recibo...

- ¡Estas loooca! ¡Es mas barato de lo que pense!

- El dueño, al saber que tu ereas mi madre, me los regalo...(sonrie)

- Claro, Minako Aino es la diva de todo Japon, China, Corea y alrededores, ya veras que dentro de poco ambas con quistaremos Hollywood.

- Mama, ahorita no es momento de pensar en eso ya que Leo puede star rondando a Myuu y a Taiki y ellos estan tan lejos, pienso que si algo les pasa, no podremos hacer nada.

Artemis llego y se subio al sofa..

-Pues creo que es hora de recurrir a la vieja tactica de la teletransportacion.

- ¿Pero como sabremos que es necesario usarlo Artemis?

- Puedo contactarme con Luna, ella lo hara con Rini y Rini con Hotaru , asi sabremos a ciencia exacta si algo malo estara sucediendo. Me comunicare con ellas cada 20 minutos.

- ¡Excelente idea! Pero habalando de comunicarnos con serena, tengo que contarles algo muy importante...

- Que!!

- ¡Serena esta esperando un bebe!

-Pero ...si ella esta separada de su marido..

- Nose pero Amy dice que sus sintomas corresponden a 3 semanas de embarazo.

- ¡Eso seria lindo! ¡Una luz de esperanza en medio de las tinieblas!

- Si, una nueva vida y creo que ahora que Diana tien 2 años ,debo buscarle un hermanito.

-¿Piensas tener un gatito mas?

-Si, el nuevo bebe tambien tien derecho a tener un gato guia.

- Bueno, bueno, hay que celebrar por la vida y esperemos que Dawa pronto tambien se anime...(Mina pone una cara de mañosa XD)

-Mama, aun tengo 14 años, no estoy en edad de pensar en esas cosas...

-Pero a tu edad las hormonas juegan mal...

-No soy Maya para estar haciendo esas cosas!! Y si llegara el momento, sabre q ue tengoque hacer, ademas Yaten y yo ni siquiera tenemos 8 meses de relacion.

- Pero hijita, siempre es bueno tomar tus precacuciones, ahora que la chismosilla de Myuu noe sta vamos a donde Amy para que te inyecte algunos anticonceptivos que bien pueden hacerte falta.

-Mama...

-Vamos y deja de chistar!!

-La hija es mas cuerda que la madre (Artemis piensa entre si)

En la casa de Serena

- Rini, pasame mi analgesico, me estoy empezando a sentir mal.

-Estas asi toda la mañana, vamos al consultorio de Amy,para que te revise.

- No es necesario, ya que ella ya me dijo que lo que tengo es normal...

- Pero no es normal que te este doliendo la cabeza y estes mareada...

- Rini, estoy embarazada de nuevo.

-¡Mama es una buena noticia! Se lo voy a decir a mi papa, tal vez eso cambie esta situacion..

- Esperate, tu padre no tiene derecho a saber queestoy embarazada, a el no le importo irse de la casa, y ¿crees que esto cambie su forma de ser?

- Mama, dale una nueva oportunidad, no lo hagas por ti ni por mi, hazlo por mi hermanito que esta dentro de ti..es una criaturita inocente.

- Lo voy a pensar...(Serena se retira a su pieza, dejando a Rini pensando con el celular en la mano).

Pero en un futuro muy lejano...

- Princesa, princesa, hemos recibido una carta del pasado.

-Debe de ser de el...

- No princesa, es de Artemis II, viene a informarnos buenas noticias...

- Pallas, ¿que buena noticia puede haber? ¿han derrotado al Caos?

- No, no es eso, mi reina, lo que sucede es que la Neo reina Serena esta embarazada de nuevo!!

-¿¿Queeee??

- Princesa, eso quiere decir que una luz de esperanza esta naciendo en medio de toda esta turbulencia.

- Y.. parece que ha llegado la hora de...

-De que princesa??

-La neo reina morira el dia en que de a luz por que el Caos mata a los seres que mas ama en la vida...(llora).Lo dicen los libros relaes, no puedo mentir y asi empezara la maldicion, solo queda algo por hacer ,TENGO QUE VOLVER AL PASADO!!

-Princesa, no han pasado los dos meses de plazo, ademas usted sabe que entre Seiya y usted no puede existir nada.

- Lo se, pero debo volver para evitar que ocurra lo peor!!

-Princesa, Artemis II nos castigara si la dejamos ir,a demas Adonis y Astarl no han despertado de su sueño,ellos tiene que ir con usted.

- ¡Yo me ire sola!

-Princesa...

Chibi Chibi miro al Cielo lleno de estrellas...

- Lo unico que me queda es sacrificarme por que si se cumple lo que estoy pensando, ya no habra marcha atras,ese bebe deb ser la esperanza de Tokio de Cristal y debe usar el poder Cosmos. Adios mi mundo, adios mi juventud, pero si con mi vida puedo cambia en algo esta desgracia, bienvenido sea.

En el departamento de Barduck...

-Darie deja de beber!! Si Haruka o Lu te ven ,se las van a agarrar conmigo, por favor deja de beber.Tu siempre has sido fuerte, sid eseas hoy en la noche vamos a la casa de Serena y alli le pides que te perdone.

-Eso nunca ocurrira, Serena esta dispuesta a divorciarse.

- ¿Vas a dejar que esto ayude a que la mision de tu hija fracase? ¿Vas a dejar que aquel mundo que tanto anhelamos caiga en manos del mal?

- ¡Noooo!

-Entonces deja de beber, ya que fue el alcohol, quien te hizo caer en los brazos de aquella astuta jovencita.

- Ven, date un baño antes de que mi mujer y mi hija lleguen.

Barduck acompaño a Darien a que se de un baño , y le ofrecio un cuarto para que descansara.

En casa de Michiru y de Eriol, las cosas iban demasiado rapidas.

- Eriol, buenas noticias!! Ya me dijieron que va a ser mi bebe!!

- ¿Cual fue el resultado?

-Tendremos un hijo varon!!

- Eso es una buena noticia , pero no creo que sea necesaro contarlo a los demas ya que la situacion esta reaamente mala.

- Que esto sea entre tu y yo ( se besan)

- Sabes mi espejo dice que algo malo cada vez mas se avecina y que quermaos o no el Caos volvera, pero las chicas debn estar preparadas.

- Ademas, me dijiste que algo bueno tmaboen esta por ocurrir...

-Si, es que tu "cabeza de bombon" esta embarazada de nuevo.

Dichas estas palabras llenas de esperanzas,enuna habitacion de hotel dieron las diez de la mañana..

- Iori, debo volver a mi casa, creo que lo que hemos hecho esta muy mal.

- Pero si nos queremos...

-Nose ni omo me deje llevar, solo senti que un calor y una pasion estaba ardinedo en mi, y de alli no recuerdo nada, solo que desperte desvestida a tu lado.

-No me digas que estas arrepentida...

-No, no lo estoy, es mas , es loq ue siempre he querido, que el amor haya llegado a mi vida.

-Michelle, ahora tu y yo somos uno solo, ven vamos a tu casa, te llevo en mi auto.

- esta bien, pero anda por las calles aledañas ya que mis hermanos suelen pasear por la carretera.

-Ok ( se besan)

Leo estaba mirando desde su espejo...

- Muy bien, una de las estrellitas fugaces cayo a la tierra sin dolor.Ahora si mi plan esta quedando perfecto, solo falta que Mercury y el hermano de Maker lleguen a Paris, alli les estare reservando una sorpresa...

En Paris, Francia..

- Taiki, llegamos por fin!!

-Es una ciudad muy concurrida...

- Ahora debemos llamar al numero que me dio mi mama.Pero..mi celular...

- Debe haberse quedado en el avion!!

- Pero ahora es imposible, por que el avion se fue hace mas de una hora.

-¿Y ahora que hare?

De repente, una joven mujer se acerca a ellos...

- Señorita, ¿es suyo este celular?

- Si, gracias.

-No hay de que.

Era una joven vestida toda de negro, con una capucha negra y lentes oscuros, tTki empezo a sentir que su presnecia le era conocida, pero no sabia de donde.

Cuando se alejo , la extraña joven sonrio furtivamente...

¿Quien podria ser?


	49. El regreso de las animates

EL REGRESO DE LAS SAILOR ANIMATES

La joven con capa negra que le entrego el celular a Myuu, regreso a su lado; ella la miraba muy asustada sin saber que decir.

- No recuerdo quien eres, pero me parece haberte visto hace tiempo al igual que a tu acompañante.

- Yo tampoco se quien es usted, pero me da gusto conocer a personas honestas.Hay muy pocas en este mundo.

- Jajajajajajaja. Bueno, no me halague, es mas si desean puedo enseñarles muchos lugares turisticos de Francia. Soy agente turística y me encanta viajar y pasear por el mundo.

A Taiki no le gusto para nada la actitud de su novia hacia la extraña mujer.

-Vámonos de aquí Myuu.

-Pero…

- No podemos llegar tarde al hotel, tu mama hizo las reservaciones con tiempo y nos deben de estar esperando.

- Bueno fue un gusto conocerla señorita—dijo Myuu alejándose junto con Taiki de la extraña mujer.

- Cualquier cosa, ya sabe donde encontrarme—respondió esta ultima.

Myuu y Taiki se alejaron del aeropuerto, abordaron un taxi y se fueron rumbo al hotel, pero la mujer de la capa negra empezó a tener extraños sentimientos en su corazón.

-Por Dios, juro haber visto alguna vez a esos dos jóvenes, pero no se en donde. Quiero recordarlo, pero no puedo, no se...

El hotel quedaba cerca de ahí, Myuu estaba extasiada mirando desde la ventana del taxi toda la metrópoli francesa. Todo estaba repleto de gente, era tan diferente de Tokio, era una ciudad muy moderna y a la vez tan antigua. Taiki no compartía los mismos gustos con respecto a su compañera, el se mostraba frió y e indiferente hacia los comentarios que le realizaba Myuu.

- Me gustaría bajarme en aquella plaza. Es tan romántica, de paso me invitas unos helados—decia la joven haciendo "ojitos" a su enamorado.

- Myuu no tenemos mas que dos días para quedarnos aquí, tenemos que volver antes de Navidad, recuerda que cuanto mas tiempo nos quedemos podemos ser presa fácil de Leo y sus secuaces.

- Lo se. Pero, el estar cerca de ti en un lugar tan exótico y apasionado como este, me hace un no se que en mi estomago que no me dan ganas de regresar.

- Te pareces a Serena, la mama de Rini, cuando tenia tu edad, ella siempre era tan perezosa al cumplir con su misión . Por eso es que Yaten y yo no confiabamos de todo en ella y sus compañeras.

- Oye, ya deja de recordar aquellos tiempos, estamos en otro mas dificl. Recuerda que mi deber es proteger a la señora Serena y guardar el legado que nos dejaron nuestros antepasados en el Milenio de Plata, que se ve amenazado por el regreso del Caos.

- Sabes perfectamente cual es tu misión y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, aunque tu peor defecto sea ser tan descuidada y relajada…

- Y tu peor defecto es ser tan serio y no tomar las cosas con serenidad y gracia, pero debo admitir que eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

La pareja se besa en el taxi y el conductor les aviso que habían llegado al hotel.Los jóvenes entraron a un lujoso resort alli había mucha gente, y como no sabian muy bien el idioma francés, tuvieron que recurrir al papel que les dio Chibiusa.

- Traje el papel que me dio Rini para comunicarnos en frances con los empelados del hotel, si no se puede en frances, lo puedo hacer en ingles.

-Creo que no será necesario Myyu, mira quien esta ahí.

- ¡Pero si es la chica del aeropuerto!, Taiki acerquémonos a ella.

Myuu rapidamente entro a la recepcion…

-Hola, nos vemos muy seguido en este dia.

-Hola, como estas.

- Sabes, mi novio y yo estamos muy cansados y queremos que se nos de nuestras habitaciones.

- Perfecto, dame sus codigos de identificación

-Aquí estan.

-Voy a revisar los en el sistema. Muy bien, hay un pequeño inconveniente, pero creo que en pleno siglo XXI no se veria nada de malo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que han hecho una reservación de habitación matrimonial para ustedes dos.

Taiki al oir esto, se fue para afuera muy molesto, creia que Amy habia reservado dos habitaciones SEPARADAS, pero al aprecer la seriedad de su "suegra" se habia ido por los suelos.

-¡Esto no puede ser asi! Nosotros reservamos dos habitaciones individuales.

-Lo siento señor, lo que sucede es que el pedido ya estaba hecho desde hace 2 semanas atrás, lo siento pero no puedo cambiar nada.

No les quedo remedio.Asi que tuvieron que acomodarse como podian.

-Ya Taiki, esto es a lgo que no lo esperabamos , aunque por mi madre no creo que se le haya ocurrido eso por su cabeza, a mi mas me parece una broma de Seiya, de Eva o de los chicos, o hasta de la señora Serena.

Es verdad, pero que le vamos a hacer...ya estamos en Francia, ahora nos toca saber donde podemos ubicar a tu padre.

-Tenemos que ir a la Universidad "La Sorbona", alli trabaja como profesor de la facultad de ingenieria genetica.

- Esta misma tarde vamos para alla.

En la ciudad de Tokio , todo parecia ser calido y hermosos.

Sabes Rini, he pensado que de repente podría darle una nueva oportunidad a tu padre, pero solo como amigos…

- Pero mama, tu lo amas de verdad, ¿Por qué quedar solo como amigos?

- Es que me dolio demasiado lo que me hizo, que no es tan facil remover las heridas.

- Mama, te cuento algo…Seiya y Yaten me contaron que Chelsea esta comprometida con un chico y se van a casar pronto.¡Ella ya olvido a mi papa!

- Rini, es que …

- Mama, no lo hagas por mi,si no por ti y por mi hermanito que esta en tu vientre. Ademas nuestro destino estaria en peligro, si es que tu te rebelas y no dejas que todo fluya por su propia cuenta.

- A veces pienso que este destino ya estaba escrito y que nada lo podra cambiar, cuando te conoci ,siempre he querido ser una chica normal asi como tu.

- ¿Y no lo has sido? Han sido 15 años sin necesidad de luchar, ni de pelar, has vivido con la persona que mas amas y te divertiste y…enumerarlo todo seria difícil mas, has madurado bastante.

- Rini…tu diciendome eso.

- Es que ya no eres la Serena Tsukino que conoci cuando era niña, eres una mujer emprendedora que lucha por lo que desea.Ya, no te dejes vencer, te quiero mucho y creo que sin ti, el mundo no seria lo que es. Tines bien ganado el titulo de neo reina y siempre, yo estare aquí para defenderte de cualquier ataque que exista. Mi deber y el de mis compañeras es hacer nacer un mundo nuevo, derrotar al Caos y vivir en paz como siempre lo has deseado.

- Rini…

- Mama,ve mi papa te estaba timbrando a mi celular todos los días, llámalo, ve, hazlo.

Serena tomo el celular que le estaba entregando su hija, pero cuando estaba puntote marcar, sintio que algo se lo impedia.

-¡No! ¡No voy a caer en ese tonto juego otra vez!—dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Luna que estaba junto a Diana, la siguió para conversar con ella.

Chibiusa miro al cielo, que podría estarle esperando al futuro… ¿serian capaces de derrotar al Caos si es que su reina seguía con esa actitud?

En el templo Hikawa…

-¡Oh no Dios Mio!

-¿Qué sucede mama?

-Toshiro, tu ya res un hombre y sabes como interpretar el fuego, dime… ¿Qué es lo que puedes ver?

- Veo una extraña dimensión, tan cerca como lejos queda de aquí...también puedo observar una especie de olla dorada de la cual salen muchas estrellas.

- ¡El caldero madre!

- ¿Qué es eso mama?

- Recuerdas que te conte que todos nosotros tenemos una nueva vida después de la muerte. Nuestros espiritus van hacia un lugar llamado "El caldero madre" por el cual nuestra alma va y renace en un lugar o tiempo que no sabemos cual es. Pero dime …¿Qué sucede con el caldero?

- Veo que una mujer yace dormida en el Caldero y ademas el fuego ha consumido todo aquel lugar…las estrellas se han dispersado y muchas de ellas con aura maligna han caido en la tierra.¡El caldero madre ha sido destruido!

- ¡Eso no puede ser! Si el caldero ha sido destruido, entonces el Caos ya desperto de nuevo y…todas las estrellas malignas estan cerca de nosotros, han revivido. La situación ha empeorado.

Maya escuchaba todo estod etras de un biombo, su corazon latia mas fuerte y la vida que crecia dentro de ella, también parecia ensañarse.

En el futuro…

- ¡Maldito Caos! Antes de irte al cuerpo de aquella muchcacah para despertar en el pasado, has ido al Caldero madre y lo has destruido, ahora nadie podra revivir y los enemigos que antes han atacado a Sailor Moon estan cerca de ella.

-Pero Ceres…

- Princesa, debes volver a la Tierra y ser Sailor Cosmos, pero esta vez iremos contigo.

-¿ Y este lugar?

-No le pasara nada. El Caos ya lo ataco y estamos protegiendolo por las puras, creo que si hay algo que todavía podemos hacer por el Tokio de Cristal es protegerlo,princesa, esta vez usted deb tomar mas en serio su mision. ¡Olvide ya a ese hombre! Deje que el verdadero futuro-aquel que todos se merecen-nazca .

-Este bien. Por el bien de la Neo reina, debere olvidar a seiya Kou y cumplir mi reto como protectora del Cosmos.

En casa de Lita…

- Presiento que algo malo esta por suceder.

-¿Qué mal esta por suceder si ya lo estamos viviendo? La reina y el rey se han separado.

-Yumi, es algo peor.

- No se que decir, pero el poder Intergalactic que nos entrego Artemis II es muy poderoso, aun no lo controlo como deberia de ser.

- Yumi, vamos a la casa de raye, ella debe saber que es lo que esta pasando y de ser asi, Myuu y Taiki deberán volver mañana mismo.

Mientras tanto Leo miraba su bola de cristal…

- Caos que hiciste…yo solo deseo que Tokio de Cristal no nazca y darle una lecion a mi hermana, pero no me agrado que hayas destruido aquel caldero del cual depende nuestra sobrevivnecia.

Nadesko entro en un trance muy profundo y le respondio:

- **_Debo de asegurarme que los enemigos de Sailor Moon esten a mi favor para poder tener la victoria, pero esta ser ala ultima vez que pueden batallar, ya que una vez muertos desapareceran del universo, asi como las sailor scout, que una vez destruidas, NUNCA VOLVERAN A LA VIDA y asi nos aseguramos que no haya milagros ni falsa esperanzas, asi que pereceran para siempre...como lo hice con Beryl y Metallia._**

Leo miro con mucho miedo a caos, parecia que su amenaza podia cumplirse…ahora después de esta extraña confesion del ente maligna..¿seguiria a su servicio?


	50. ¿Que le sucede a Maya? Un reencuentro

El reencuentro entre Richard y Myuu. ¿Qué le sucede a Maya?

Taiki y Myuu estaban en el hotel totalmente sorprendidos por el cuarto que le acababan de dar. Asi que taiki decidio llmar por telefono a Eva para preguntarle si era una broma de mal gusto, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte., en casa de los 3 lights, todos estaban preocupados por el extraño comportamiento de Michelle, quien habia llegado ala casa demasiado tarde y se habia echado a dormir sin responder a una razon que lo justificase.

- Me preocupa lo que le sucede a mi hermana, ella no suele comportarse asi. Siempre se levanta temprano para estudiar y mas aun , que la semana entranete es su examen de ingreso a la Escuela superior de robotica—se pregunto Seiya ante el extraño comportamiento de su hermana menor.

- Debe estar demasiado cansada de tanto estudiar, creo que debemos ser mas tolerantes con ella.

- Eva, pero …

- ¿Vas a sospechar de algo?

- No, solo es que presiento que …

- ¡Oh vaya!

De repente el telefono timbro.

-Alo, Casa de la familia Kou…

- Dejate de formalidades, Eva ,se muy bien que tu nos has hecho esta bromita en complicidad con Seiya y los demas.

- ¡Pero de que clase de broma nos hablas Taiki!

- ¡Sabes bien de que estoy hablando Eva!

- Perdoname, pero creo que estoy algo mal de la cabeza por que no recuerdo de haberte hecho algo.

- Te voy a refrescar la memoria : Sucede que en la habitación del hotel donde nos estamos hospedando Myuu y yo, nos han dado a ambos…¡una misma habitación!

- ¿De veras? Jajajajajajaja. Bueno si es así, yo ni ninguno e nuestros amigos tenemos la culpa. Asi que provecho hermanito…(cuelga el fono)

Seiya lo estaba escuchando todo y se puso furioso ante las carcajadas interminables de su hermana melliza.

- Esta bien que ellos sean novios, pero no es para que les hagas una broma de ese tipo.

- ¡Ay por Dios! ¿En que época estamos hermano?

- Bueno si ellos deciden hacer algo…pues es su problema. osotros no debemos procurar meternos.

- Ay si,"No debemos meternos", bien que quieres saber con lujote detalles lo que estan haciendo por Paris, la ciudad mas romantica del mundo…

- Lo que me preocupa es que no podamos estar por alla para ayudarnos y mas que eso, saber que le puede estar pasando a Michelle.

En casa de Maya, Raye habia preparado una suculenta sopa para la cena.

Familia, vengan todos a cenar—decia Raye paseando con su habitual tunica de sacerdotisa por las habitaciones de su casa.

- Estas interrumpiendo mi sueño—decia Nicolas mientras se levantaba con mucha pereza de la hamaca enla que descansaba placidamente.

- Tengo que ganar el ultimo round del video juego de Sailor V—dijo Toshiro por su parte.

- ¡Yo me muero de hambre! –dijo Maya mientras corria hacia el comedor y se tomaba de un sorbo la sopa caliente que habia servido su "suegra".

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Maya, era algo inusual que ella se comportase asi, siempre se portaba como una damita, pero esta vez parecia haber olvidado sus modales.

- ¡La sopa esta deliciosa! ¡Con el hambre que tenia! …¿Qué me miran todos?—dijo la joven ante la atenta mirada de su suegro y novio.

Raye solo asentia con la cabeza, ella como mujer sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo con su "nuera".

- Va a llegar un momento en el cual, no vamos a poder ocultar el verdadero estado de Maya , me preocupa saber si cuando llegue aquel momento, podamos seguir contando con ella—se decia a si misma.

La princesa Fireball estaba descansando en casa de los 3 ligths, estaba tomándose unas cortas vacaciones después de estar haciendo su vida casi anónimamente, como una simple humana…Le habia tocado descansar cerca de Michelle.

- Esta profundamente dormida, ¡como un angelito!, pero el brillo de sus ojos y el color de sus mejillas, no es normal… ¿Qué le podrá estar sucediendo?—se preguntaba, cuando de repente un golpe en su corazón la hizo entender todo lo que sucedía--¡Eso no le puede estar sucediendo! ¡Ella nunca ha salido con un hombre!, pero su aura no me engaña, mi querida guardiana esta enamorada y peor aun…¡embarazada!, las mujeres del planeta del fuego no somos como las humanas, nosotras podemos dar a luz entre los 3 o 4 meses de gestación.¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Quién será el padre de la criatura?. En cuanto llegue Taiki, tendré que decirles a todos la verdad y hasta alli Michelle me tiene que decir lo que sucedió.

El viaje habia sido largo y cansado. Solo habia que aceptar la situación como estaba y acomodarse a ella.

- Yo dormire en la terraza. Lo principal es que tu estes tranquila.—decia Taiki a su novia.

- Si deseas podemos dormir juntos, pero eso si, como si fueramos dos extraños, no me gustaria verte morir de frio alla afuera.

- Yo soy un caballero y no me deseo exponer a la tentacion.

- ¿Acaso me crees capaz de tentarte?

- Si. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, estabas tan linda, que no me resisti.

- Bueno…pero esta es otra situación.

- Bueno, haremos lo que me propones .

Myuu y Taiki se besaron por creca de 2 minutos.

-Sabes, mañana mismo ire a la Sorbona, estoy emocionada de querer encontrarme con mi padre. ¿Cómo sera el? ¿Sera guapo?, ¿sera inteligente?

Y en el aeropuerto de la ciudad:

Danika ( aeromoza que ayudo a Myuu) : ¡Lo juro! ¡Por Dios que he visto a esos dos jovenes antes! ...pero ¿en donde? ( _haciendo un suspiro_) Si pudiese recordarlo...

El jefe de Danika entra en el counter del aeropuerto .

Maese Villegas : Mi querida _madmoaselle,_ ya ha terminado su hora de trabajo. ¿Por que no va a descansar? Mire que el resto de sus compañeras han salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad. ¿Por que no hace usted lo mismo?

Danika : No me siento de animos como para salir a un lugar publico, pero ire a dar una vuelta por el barrio, tal vez asi pueda despejar un poco mi mente. ( Se retira)

Danika se retira del Counter , toma su abrigo y sale ante la "pervertida" mirada de su jefe.

Maese Villegas ( con la mirada totalmente apagada) : ¡Todas! ¡Todas son asi! ¿Que es lo que me flata para llegar a ser un excelente con quistador?

Danika sale hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, saca las llaves de su auto y se adispone a abrirlo cuando... una voz tenebrosa invade el lugar. Todo esta silencioso...

Voz : ¿Iron Mouse? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Danika : ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me llamaste asi?

Voz : Se perfectamente que no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada . Hace mas de 16 años que Eternal Sailor Moon te derroto y te envio al Caldero Madre, ahora eres una mortal perfectamente hecha , pero como el pasado no siempre se puede ocultar, ha llegado la hora de que despiertes de tu letargo.

Danika : Aun nose de que me hablas.

Voz : Jajajajajajaja.Lo iras recordando poco a poco, no tengas prisa por querer saberlo todo. Empezare por decirte quien soy . Soy Leo, principe heredero del planeta del fuego.

Hace algun tiempo, mi hermana menor Fireball quedo como la sucesora de todoa nuestra dinastia, claro que no estuve de acuerdo con ello y por eso me alie a Sailor Caos , quien me ha devuelto las esperanzas de triunfar y de reclamar lo que me pertenece...asi que yo la ayude a destruir parte de nuestro planeta, e incluso mi hermana se vio forzada a emigrar muy muy lejos. Incluso las guardianas que la protegian murieron y sus hermanos tomaron su lugar adoptando su cuerpo y algo de su alma, pero no podia quedar esto por mucho tiempo asi y Sailor Moon , una estupida guerrera terricola que "destruyo" a mi ama , hizo que las tontas guerreras que protegian a mi hermana se refugiaran en la Tierra perdiendo su memoria y conviertiendose en simples mortales. Mi hermana y sus ahora ¿guardias? volvieron a nuestro planeta de origen , pero lo encontraron todo destruido y no les quedo otra que regresar al planeta Tierra y buscar a las tontas que alguna vez los ayudaron . Mientras eso mi ama y yo saboreabamos el exito de nuestra primer a victoria, ahora solo quedaba derrotar por completo a todo quien se interpusiera en nuestro camino de conquistar el Cosmos.

Supimos despues, que existiria un reino muy poderoso que se llamaria Tokiode Cristal y que estaria comandado por Eternal Sailor Moon y sus protectoras, incluso legando a enterarnos que de su descendencia brotaria una guerrera mucho ma spoderosa que mi ama : Sailor Cosmos. ¡teniamos que ir al futuro y destruirlo a como de lugar! Atravezamos tiempo y espacio, vimos como aquel putrefacto y casi perfecto reino se destruia no por guerras,si no por la misma debilidad que mostraba la reina y sus seguidoras. Maldecimos aquel reino con la imposibilidad de tner una heredera y 1000 años despues, fuimos testigos del nacimiento de una extraña princesa, esta princesa decidio cambiar el rumbode su propia historia y viajo al pasado para poder o mejor dicho intentar cambiarlo. Nosotros no nos quedamos atras y con ayuda de unos desplazados que mi propia hermana echo del planeta ..unas mentes muy brillantes x cierto-decidimos entrar dentro del palacio de esta princesa y estudiar todos los secretos que ocultaba, alli lo supimos todo y mi ama revivio a antiguos enemigos de la Neo Reina Serena para destruirla en su misma epoca, i por lo menos antes de que naciera Tokio de Cristal y asi nos adelantamos a los planes de la tonta princesa Cosmos , pero con lo que no contamos es que las antiguas sailors habian traspasado sus poderes a una nueva generacion mas poderosa de guerreras , quienes acabaron con nuestras primeras aliadas en menos de un santiamen.

Debiamos pensar en otros planes : El Caos mismo debia llegar por segunad avez a la Tierra, pero antes debia destruir el caldero madre y manipular las estrellas a su antojo, es asi que nosotros las revivimos para que nos sirvieran nuevamente en nuestro nuevo plan que por cierto va avanzando muy bien...Mi ama ha tomado el cuerpod e una terricola para revivir y esta se esta adaptando a las exigencias de mi ama y señora , mientras eso ponemos en el pasado , es decir en esta era, lo que destruyo Tokio de Cristal..las intrigas y mentiras y el lado oscuro que tienen todos los seres que habitan este universo.

Danika : ¿Pero que rol juego yo en todo esto?

Voz : Debes de destruir a estas personas ... ( en sus pensamientos logra ver a Myuu y a Taiki) . Tal vez por el momento nor ecuerdes quienes son,¡pero de que te sirve hacerlo! Ademas necesito sus semillas estelares para aumentar la capacidad luchadora de mi ama, yde paso... destrye a ese hombre que estavinculado fuertemente a ellos, evita que se encuentren yasi nos quitaremos un peso de encima. Cuando hayas cumplido tu mision toma un vuelo a Tokio, Japon que alli te estare espernado. No te preocupes que me reconoceras en cuanto me veas.

Danika : Dime quien eres !! Como se que me estas diciendo la verdad!!

Pero la voz se dejo de escuchar, y de repente Danika se miro a si misma. Su cuerpo habia cambiado : Lucia mas pequeña de lo habitual y traia una cola de raton en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Su mente se nublo por unos 5 minutos y despues parecia recordarlo todo :_ "Soy Sailor Iron Mouse"-_ se dijo asi misma y una sonrisa malevola se dibujaba en sus labios.

Inmediatamente despues Sailor Iron Mouse corrio hacia la ciudad sembrando panico y terror entre los turistas y residentes.

Turista 1 : Mi amor, espero que esta tarde, me lleves a donde quedamos...

Turista 2 : Por supuesto que si, siempre que no vaya a haber un mal tiempo.

(De repente empieza a llover)

Turista 1 : Parece que tenias razon , ha comenzado a llover y necesitamos refugiarnos en casa.

Turista 2 : Como desees.

La pareja esta a punto de retirarse cuando de repente una extraña mujer se les acerca...

Sailor Iron Mouse : Entreguenme su semilla estelar...

Turista 1 (totalmente asustada) : ¡De que nos hablas! Quien eres tu??

Sailor Iron Mouse : No les puedo dar explicaciones sin que antes me den lo que les he pedido (coge al turista 2 del cuello como ahorcandolo)

Turista 2 : (apenas pudiendo hablar) Ayudame Katia!!

Turista 1 : ¡No se que hacer! ...No creo poder hacer nada!!

Sailor Iron Mouse : Creo que si puedes hacer algo..Dejar de estorbar!! (La golpea hacia un lado y la deja medio muerta en la vereda)

Turista 2 : Katia!!

Sailor Iron Mouse : Jajajajajajajajajajaja (se lleva al turista 2 y desaparece)

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Taiki y Myuu

Myuu : Oye Taiki,que te parece si salimos a tomar un cafe, la verdad es que el tiempo lo amerita.

Taiki : No lo se, no deseo salir, estoy recibiendo mensajes de los chicos.

Myuu: Como desees. Tu te lo pierdes ( se retira de la pieza)

Taiki : Pero procura volver antes de las 10 pm.

Myuu ( desde afuera) : Esta bien.

Myuu sale rumbo a la cafeteria mas cercana, cuando escucha a dos mujeres conversando con un tono muy preocupado.

Mujer 1 : Has escuchado las noticias de hoy??

Mujer 2 : Que sucedio??

Mujer 1 : Un joven turista mexicano fue atacado por una extraña mujer, nadie sabe quien es y lo peor de todo es que dice que tenia extrañas formas de animal.

Mujer 2 : No me hagas reir!! Como va a exisitr una mujer con forma de animal?? De verdad es que estas alucinando!!

Mujer 1 : No soy la unica que dice eso, hubieron varios testigos...

Mujer 2 : Mientras no la vea con mis propios ojos,no te voy a creer.

(De repente Sailor Iron Mouse , quien estaba en la cima de una torre salta en medio de las dos mujeres)

Sailor Iron Mouse : Veo que siguen sembrando dudas con respecto a mi, asi que veran de lo que soy capaz .

...Y utilizando una extraña tecnica dejo a las 2 mujeres medio muertas cerca de un pasaje .

Sailor Iron Mouse : Veo que cuanto mas energia tengo en mi poder, ams fuerte me estoy volviendo, es hora de ir hacia dodne esta esa jovencita y su acompañante yde una vez aniquilarlos.

Estaba diciendo eso, cuando un hombre de unos 30 años se acerca a ella con un revolver...

Hombre : Deja en paz a esas mujeres!!

Sailor Iron Mouse : Quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer??

Hombre : Soy un simple ciudadano japones que desea que este lugar este tranquilo...

Sailor Iron Mouse : Bueno, si me estas retando ...Yo con gusto acepto...

Y haciendo uso de su extraña tecnica, nuevamente sailor Iron Mouse ataco, pero esta vez el hombre dio un disparo cerca a su cadera.

Sailor Iron Mouse : Me dolio mucho...Pero ya vas a ver... Dame tu semilla estelar y saca al demonio que hay en ti!!

Hombre : Con que estas buscando a los 7 demonios verdad??...Pues no caere nuevamente en esa clase de juegos... (dispara)

(Sailor Iron Mouse cae al suelo)

Hombre ( tratando de rescatar a las 2 muejres heridas y dejando su revolver en en suelo) : Tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para poder huir con ellas.

De repente, sin que se diese cuenta...

Sailor Iron Mouse : O me entregas tu semilla estelar o disparo!!

Hombre : No lo hagas!!

Sailor Iron Mouse : jajajajajjjajajajajjaj ( efectua un tiro al aire cuando... una sombra , al parecer de una jovencita se acerca al lugar)

Sailor Mercury : Que es lo que buscas?? Si es a mi, aqui estoy atacame!!

Sailor Iron Mouse : Asi que me encontraste, pues primero acabo con estos tontos y luego contigo...

Sailor Mercury : No lo permitire!! Agua congelante de Mercurio!!

El efecto del ataque se hizo sentir , Sailor Iron Mouse quedo congelada,habia que aprovechar ese corto instante para huir.

Sailor Mercury : Vamos señor,yo le ayudo a llevar a las 2 jovenes.

Hombre : Gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

Sailor Mercury : No hay de que, es parte de mi mision . Apresurese que el efecto del congelamiento no dura tanto!!

Sailor Mercury y el hombre abandonan el oscuro lugar...

Hombre : Por fin te puedo ver el rostro..Pero... si eres...¿¿Amy??..Eso es imposible!!

Sailor Mercury : (sorprendida) Por que me llamaste Amy??

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	51. I am not a girl

I am not a girl

Richard estaba observando claramente y muy confundido el rostro de Mercury, le recordaba mucho a su amada Amy a la que no veia hace años.

Richard: ¡Pero eso es increible! ¡No puede ser cierto!...¡Tu no eres Amy!

Sailor Mercury : No lo soy, pero tampoco tengo por que explicarlo,creo que lo mejor seria que lleves a estas mujeres a un lugar seguro.

Richard: ¡Espera! Gracias por todo,sea quien seas.

Sailor Mercury : Esa es mi mision.

Mercury se fue corriendo a otro lugar y viendo que nadie estaba cerca a ella, volvioa ser Myuu.

Myuu (pensativa) : ¿Por que aquel hombre me confundio con mi madre? Mi corazon latia muy fuerte cuando lo vi...¿sera que aquel señor es mi padre?..No lo se, pero se lo dire a Taiki.

Y hablando de el, este la estaba espernado justo en aquel lugar.

Taiki : ¿Donde estabas Myuu?

Myuu : Cumpliendo parte de mi mision como guerrera.

Myuu se abrazo a su novio,se sentia muy segura a su lado, aprecia que no necesitaba a nadie mas en su lugar, era como si algo diferente estuviese pasando con ella, sentia que no le debia rendir cuentas a nadie, que pracaticamente habia dejado de ser una niña.

_¿Que pasa a esta edad? que llega y empieza a surgir esa sensación de bioritmo andando mas de a millón ¿Que pasa a esta edad? que nadie entonces nos quiere comprender y alrededor, todo se nos hace una confusión ¿Que pasa? que si tu no lo ves el aire se extingue y cada que se va tu mente le sigue que se hace demasiado fuerte que dejas tu vida a la suerte que cada segundo da vueltas y vueltas tu mundo _

Al lado de Taiki, Myuu se sentia volar,era como si su vida hubiese cmabiado de un porrazo, era algo que ninguna de sus amigas podia comprenderlo todavia, a excepcion de Maya, Yumi y la misma Hotaru.

Myuu : Sabes, quisiera que me digas que es lo que sientes por mi.

Taiki : No lo se. Es algo que no lo puedo describir facilmente. Siento ternura, ganas de protegerte, cuidarte...

Myuu : Entonces, no me quieres, solo me ves como tu hermana menor, como una niña...

Taiki :¡Para nada! Si te hubiera visto como a una niña, no corresponderia a tus sentimientos, me gustas mucho Myuu, y no por que te pareces a Amy, soloes que eres tu misma, un espiritu libre , independiente, algo que me hacia falta por vivir encerrado en mi propio mundo.

Myuu : Y yo te quiero por que ers mi otra mitad ( se besan)

_Te empiezas a enamorar te crees enloquecer tu pulso se agita mas y solo piensas en el. Te empiezas a enamorar vas de niña a mujer se dilatan tus pupilas te enciendes, te animas llega la chispa a tu vida_

_Que pasa a esta edad?__  
__que empiezas de pronto a sentir__  
__que con cada ilusión un dardo llega directo al corazón__  
__¿Que pasa a esta edad?__  
__que cruzas a la libertad de una vez__  
__y al verte crecer entonces se va la razón___

_¿Que pasa?__  
__que si tu no lo ves el aire se extingue__  
__y cada que se va tu mente le sigue__  
__que se hace demasiado fuerte __  
__que dejas tu vida a la suerte__  
__que cada segundo __  
__da vueltas y vueltas tu mundo___

_Te empiezas a enamorar__  
__te crees enloquecer__  
__tu pulso se agita mas__  
__y solo piensas en el.__  
__Te empiezas a enamorar__  
__vas de nina a mujer__  
__se dilatan tus pupilas__  
__te enciendes,te animas__  
__llega la chispa a tu vida___

_Te empiezas a enamorar__  
__te crees enloquecer__  
__tu pulso se agita mas__  
__y solo piensas en el.__  
__Te empiezas a enamorar__  
__y todo se ve al revés__  
__se dilatan tus pupilas__  
__te enciendes, te animas__  
__llega la chispa a tu vida___

_Te empiezas a enamorar__  
__y todo tiene un porque__  
__transmites felicidad__  
__por los poros de tu piel__  
__Te empiezas a enamorar__  
__vas de niña a mujer__  
__se dilatan tus pupilas__  
__te enciendes, te animas__  
__llega la chispa a tu vida._

Aquel sentimiento erea tan puro y noble, pero a veces algo caprichoso, ningunode los dos a sus 15 y 18 años respectivamente, podia llegar a comprender.

Sin haberse dado cuenta habian llegado al hotel, y habian entrado besnadose, las caricias avanzaban muy rapido y se echaron en el primer sofa, sin querer queriendo llegar a un paso muy decisivo en su relacion.

Taiki : No crees que estamos avanzando muy rapido.

Myuu . No lose, siento que no habra otro momento para estar los dos juntos ( lo besa y Taiki se deja llevar)

En pocos minutos ,la jovencita peliazul con piercings en la boca, nariz y ojos y su noviode frondosos cabellos castaños llegaron a un punto bastante decisivo en su relacion.

_Mañana que amanezca le pediré__  
__Mañana que la vea__  
__Mañana que amanezca me pedira__  
__Mañana que lo vea__  
__Y me pongo a temblar__  
__Me muero d las ganas de abrazarte__  
__Y el corazón es quien te llama__  
__mi amor___

_Si dices que si__  
__te protegeré con todo mi amor y me corazón__  
__Si digo q si__  
__te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión___

_Y en este mundo tan raro,__  
__se van de la mano__  
__Uniendo caminos__  
__Dos enamorados___

_Mañana q amanezca__  
__no sera igual__  
__mañana ella me espera___

_Mañana q amanezca__  
__no sera igual__  
__mañana q lo vea___

_Y me pongo a rezar__  
__Me muero de las ganas de besarte__  
__Y la razón no entiende nada__  
__Corazón___

_Si dices que si te protegeré__  
__con todo mi a amor y mi corazón__  
__Si digo que si__  
__te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión___

_Y en este mundo tan raro__  
__se van de la mano__  
__Uniendo caminos__  
__Dos enamorados___

_Y en este mundo tan raro__  
__se van de la mano__  
__Uniendo caminos__  
__Dos enamorados_

Esa misma noche, Richard recordo como habia hecho suya por primera vez a una inocente e ingenua Amy, sin saber que esto podria traer consecuencias ...

Richard : Quizas esa jovencita, no lo se... Es tan identica a Amy, pero las facciones de su rostro, aquel caracter tan decisivo, es mio, tal vez, Amy haya quedado embarazada, bueno, no lose. Tengo que ir a Japon como lo estaba pensando.

Esa misma noche, Richard recordo como habia hecho suya por primera vez a una inocente e ingenua Amy, sin saber que esto podria traer consecuencias ...

Richard : Quizas esa jovencita, no lo se... Es tan identica a Amy, pero las facciones de su rostro, aquel caracter tan decisivo, es mio, tal vez, Amy haya quedado embarazada, bueno, no lose. Tengo que ir a Japon como lo estaba pensando.

A la mañana siguiente...

Myuu : Ha sido precioso. Algo que nunca imagine hacer. Creo que tanto Yumi y Maya tenian razon.

Taiki : Quien iba a pensar que de los tres hermanos yo iba a ser el primero en experimentar esto!!

Myuu :Se te ve feliz, por que no llamas a tus hermanos.

Taiki : ¡Estas loca como siempre! Lo mejor es esperar, ademas no deseo echar a perder este momento tan bonito, vamos te invito a desayunar.

Myuu : esta bien ,despues me acompañas a la Sorbona.

Mientras que en Francia, dos de nuestros amigos la estaban pasando de maravillas, en Japon ocurria lo contrario.

Raye : M aya, creo que mi esposo y mi hijo se estan dando cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo, es mejor que ya les digas la verdad.

Maya : ¡ No deseo hacerlo! ¡Que pasaria si lo echo todo a perder!

Raye : No hija, no lo vas a echar a perder. Por esto lo pasamos todas las mujeres, tarde o temprano.Ven,vamos al templo , alli rezaras para que se te pasen estos nervios.

Maya: Alla en Brasil, mi familia no sabe nada de mi...¡Que pasaria si se enteran de que estoy esperando un hijo yq ue deje el trabajo que habia conseguido por ir detras de un chico!

Raye : Lo entenderan, pero hay algo mucho mas valioso que hicistes : Estas cooperando a que el bien este venciendo al mal.

Mientras que en casa de Serena y Rini...

Luna : Serena, sabes que deberias de decirle a Darien lo que sucede.

Serena : No lo se. estoy pensandolo desde hace varios dias, pero a veces creo que no.

Luna :¡ No seas tonta! ¡Te dejas vencer facilmente como cuando eras una chiquilla! Dime, acaso lo dejaste de amar??

Serena : Pues no!! Como voy a mentirte!! Lo amo!! y ahora mas que nunca.

Luna: Entonces haz lo que realmente te dicta tu corazon.

Serena : No me siento segura de que funcione.

Luna: Si no lo haces, nunca lo vas a saber.

Serena : Esta bien.

Serena tomo su bolso, y se dirigia al auto, hasta que Rini y Diana le salieron al encuentro...

Rini : Mama, que bueno que vas a salir!! Justo queria ir a ver a la señora Amy para ver como esta Myuu , si es que sabe algo de ella.

Serena : Bueno, te dejare alli, pero despues te regresas directo a la casa.

Diana: Miauuuuuuuu!! ¿A donde va su majestad?

Serena : Los gatos reales no deben saber a donde va su reina...(sonrie)

Rini ( abriendo la puerta del auto) : ya lo se!! Vas a ver a papa!!

Serena ( sonrojada) : Bueno si, pero ojala todo quede bien entre nosotros.

Rini : Si estas asi de nerviosa, mejor yo conduzco.

Serena : ¿Donde aprendiste a conducir?

Rini: Con mis amigos...

Serena : Es verdad,estas dejando de ser una niña y me alegra mucho. A tu edad, yo no podia despegarme de tu papa asi nomas, tu en cambio, no necesitas de nadie para realizarte sola, e incluso trabajas medio tiempo.

Rini : Siempre he querido marcar la diferencia.

Serena y su hija se abrazan.

Por otro lado se encontraban Seiya, Yaten y dawa en otro auto.

Seiya (totalmente molesto) :¿A donde va Bombon tan contenta con la pesada de su hija?

Yaten : A reconciliarse con su marido, que es lo mas probable.

Dawa : (suspirando) : ¡El amor es tan liiiiiiiindo!

Seiya : Ya callate Dawa!! Justo hoy queria pedirle a Serena si es que me podria dar una oportunidad...

Yaten : Sigues siendo tan terco, primero dices que la olvidate por completo y ahora te la quieres ligar, ¡Por Dios consiguete una novia de una buena vez!

Seiya : La estoy espernado pero aun no llega.

Dawa : Si lo dices por Usagi, ten por seguro que a estas alturas, deb tner un nuevo novio en los Estados Unidos, de lo contario te escribiria y te mandaria cartas...

Yaten : Ademas es muy niñita para ti, tenia solo 13 años y tu no la tomaste en serio...

Seiya : Solo me ilusione pensando que ellla seria como Bombon.

Dawa : ¿Por que los hombre seran tan inmaduros?

Y en ese momento sono el celuar de Yaten ...

Yaten : Alo??

Princesa Fireball : Hola, justo queria hablarles acerca de Myuu y Taiki, ellos estan bien. Pero parece que Leo los anda persiguiendo.

Yaten : ¡Eso es imposible!

Fireball : Bueno yo confio en Myuu, ella es una excelente guerrera, si no le dire a la Reina serena que mande a una de las chicas para que los acompañe.

Yaten : ¿Por que no mandaste a Misha para que los guie?

Fireball : Justo de eso queria hablar, pero noes el momento ni el lugar.(Yaten alza el altavoz) Pero creo que en vista de los hechos tengo que decirte a ti para que se lo comuniques a los demas, ya que no puedo salir asi no mas de mi trabajo.

Yaten : ¿Que sucedio?

Fireball : Misha esta embarazada...

Todos : ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?

Fireball : Ni a mi se me ocurrio sospecharlo, pero al parecer, Misha no estudiaba como decia, si no que salia a solas a verse con alguien. Eva esta tras las pistas, ya que las mujeres sabemos como actuamos cuando estamos enamoradas.

Yaten : ¿ Ya tienen algun indicio?

Fireball : Estoy esperando la llamada de Eva para saber si sabe algo.

Y en la mansion de Leo.

Leo : Mi señora, todo esta friamente calculado. Sailor Iron Mouse esta despertando de su letargo alla en Francia,a hora solo queda seguirle el rastro a las demas animates, que por cierto estan bastante lejos.

Nadesko ( con loa voz de Caos ) : Sigues bien, pero sabes de Paris o Laos??

Leo : No se nada de ese traidor, pero de Laos sise que anda tras Sailor Star Maker, ojla que logre lo que nos proposimos.

Nadesko ( con loa voz de Caos ) : se puede saber que cosa han tramado??

Leo : Pense que ya lo sabia. Pero Laos esta pretendiendo a la tonta guerrera de mi hermana, y parece que lo logro.

Nadesko ( con loa voz de Caos ) : ¡Perfecto! No hay mejor arma para extorsionar que una mujer enamorada y se que en muy poco tiempo, ella se alejara de Fireball, ya que se que uan embarazada es un estorbo como guerrera.

Leo : Y no sera la unica a la que traicionara...

Nadesko ( con loa voz de Caos ) : ¿Que piensas hacer?

Leo : Te acuerdas que hace tiempo quede en salir con una chica llamada Eva.

Nadesko ( con loa voz de Caos ) : Pues claro, pero hasta ahora no entiendo como no seguiste con el idilio.

Leo : tenia que dejar la posta a Laos para ver si lo lograba, pero ahora no dejare escapar a esa palomita, que puede ser uan victima perfecta por que su verdadera identidad es Sailor Star Figther.

Nadesko ( con loa voz de Caos ) : Y de ser asi ,tu querida hermanita no tnedra a quien recurrir por estar indefensa y veamos si es que las guerreras del sistema solar la ayudan por que tambien tiene la sangre tan debil y hasta peor que las mujeres de tu planeta.

FINDEL CAPITULO


	52. ¿Leo traidor?

**¿LEO TRAIDOR?**

Aquella tarde, Misha estaba descansando comode costumbre en su cama. Eva no estaba ya que habia salido misteriosamente.

Michelle : ¡Que sueño tuve! Ay mi amor...Si pudiese volverte a ver. Pero lamentablemente nose puede hasta la otra semana.

De repente una llamada interrumpio en la habitacion.

Laos : Hola preciosa, ¿ como amaneciste?

Michelle : ¡Iori! estoy muy bien, soañandote como siempre.

Laos : Preciosa, espero que la proxima semana nos veamos.

Michelle : Claro, pero espero que si hagamos algo como lo que paso, lo hagamos con proteccion.

Laos : No te preocupes. Estaras protegida, si estas conmigo.

Michelle : Sabes, ultimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, como nauseas, dolores de cabeza. Mi hermana Eva ha ido a la farmacia a comprar unos calmantes.

Laos ( sonrojado y nervioso) Ehhhhhhhh!! Te pondras bien amor, espero que si... Y pasando a otra cosa, ¿cuando me llevaras a tu casa? ¡Me muero x conocer a tu familia!

Michelle : Pues, hare una cena, la proxima semana.Asi que alli los conoceras a todos.

Laos : Lo estare esperando. Te amo.

Michelle : Y yo a ti.

Eva habia salido a la casa. Tenia una carta de Misha en la cual consignaba la direccion de un tal Iori, pero no recordaba aun quien podria ser, pero se aventuro a saber la identidad del "novio" de su hermana menor.

Eva : ¡Caray! Si Seiya me hubiera acompañado no tendria por que haber tomado el autobus , pero lamentablemente... ¡ ya llegue!

La joven pelinegra, aunque ultimamente se habia hecho mechones azules en las puntas del cabello, llego a un departamento en un edificio muy concurrido de la ciudad.

Eva : Se ve que el novio de mi hermanita tiene mucho dinero...

La joven toco la puerta, pero nadie le abria.

Eva : ¿que raro? Tocare de nuevo.

Entonces una misteriosa chica, de cabellos negros lacios, hermosa figura y vestida con jean azul y una blusa celeste se le acerco.

Nadesko : Hola , ¿buscas a alguien?

Eva : Me parece o te conozco a algun lugar.

Nadesko : No , pero yose que eres hermana de los chicos Kou, los integrantes del grupo "Three ligths"

Eva : Oh si!! Pero no me gusta ser conocida a raiz de ellos.

Nadesko : Jajajajajajajaja. Bueno, mi nombre es Nadesko, soy estudiante de la Uinversidad Nacional de Tokio.

Eva : Yo soy Eva, y estudio aun la preparatoria.

Nadesko : Y dime ..buscas a alguien en especial??

Eva : Si a un tal Iori...

Nadesko : Ahhhh, el primo de Leonardo, el chileno que vive en este depa.

Eva : ¿Dijiste? Leonardo.

Nadesko : ¿Lo conoces?

Eva : Si, el estudia en mi preparatoria.Un diame invito a salir, pero nose concreto por muchos motivos.

Entonces los ojos de Nadesko se iluminaron y se tornarond e color rojo carmesi...

Nadesko ( entre si) : Estoy segura de que algo planeaban , por eso no se concreto aquella salida que podria darnos la victoria . Aquella muchachita es muy vivaz, tengo que tener cuidado.

Eva : Sorry, pero parece que estabas pensando en algo...

Nadesko : No nada. Iori no esta.

Eva : Entonces dejale mi recado.(le entrega una carta)

Nadesko ( sonriente) : Esta bien...(entre si) ¡Que ingenua eres Figther! Con este recadito, estoys egura de que tu y las sailor senshis son las que saldran perdiendo.

Eva : Bueno me voy,. no me gusta dejar mi casa sola, fue un gusto.

Nadesko : Igualmente.

_Yo no queria quererte_

_ y no lo pude evitar creí poder defenderme _

_pero a mi corazon no lo puedes atar _

_(Coro) Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote, _

_si te gano pierdo libertad _

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote _

_si yo no me quiero enamorar _

_Guardo en silencio mis besos despidete sin voltear _

_porque al besarte me pierdo pero a mi corazon quien le puede explicar (Coro 2 veces)_

Leo parece que estaba sintiendo algoraro en su corazon, era como una rafaga que estaba invadiendo su corazon. Recordaba cuando era pequeño, en aquellas penunbras del planeta de fuego, cuando el y su hermana Fireball jugaban hasta mas no poder en los jardines del palacio.

_**Fireball (niña) : leo, ven por aqui..¡por aqui! **_

_**Leo ( niño) : No me vas a atrapar!! **_

_**Ambos pequeños cayeron al suelo y se enlodaron , pero aun asi siguieron riendo. De lejos dos figuras femeninas los observaba..**_

_ **Reina Helena : Son aun unos niños, no conviene decidir ahora quien sera el rey de nuestro planeta. **_

_**Reina Serenity : Helena, no es que te diga lo que tengas que hacer, pero creo que Fireball seria una verdadera soberana. es una chica muy responsable y muy decidida.**_

_ **Reina Helena : Serenity, tu eres una mujer muy respetada en el sistema solar, y yo no soy mas que una joven soberana que desea escuchar tus consejos, me has ayudado tanto desde que perdi a mi marido por el Caos. se que el estuvo viendose a escondidas con la tal Metallia, yo no lo perdone, pero aun asi lo necsito, tengo apenas 21 años, soy demasiado joven como para acarrear tnata responsabilidad. **_

_**Reina serenity : Lo siento mucho por eso, pero yo tambien emepce joven, la maldad de Metallia se ha metido hasta en mi reino, pero se que hay alguien mas que esta detras de todo esto, que Metallia no actua por que asi lo desea, sino es que hay un superior en todo esto.**_

_ **Reina Helena : Por eso, deseo elegir a mi futuro soberano desde ahora, para que reciba entrenamiento perpetuo y sepa defenderse de un poderoso enemigo como el Caos. **_

_**Reina Serenity : ¿EL Caos?**_

_ **Reina Helena : No queria decirtelo ahora, pero quien esta detras de tu reino no es precisamanete Metallia, es us superiora, una guerrera legendeaia muy poderosa y avida por conseguir el poder. Ella subordina a muchachas que desean tambien conquistar mas reinos y mas planetas como Metallia y las usa para que destruyan planetas y reinos enteros. Cuidate Serenity que el Caos por mediode Metallia puede hacerte mucho daño. **_

_**Reina Serenity : Tengo un valioso tesoro que ni Metallia, ni el mismo Caos podran tener, tenlo por seguro. **_

_**Reina Helena : Por eos te admiro, por que eres muy sabia, yo aun asi no decido quien debe ser el elegido. Cada uno tiene su guardia personal, Mi pequeña Fireball tiene a las pequeñas guerreras Figther, Maker y Healer, mientras que Leo tiene a Laos y Paris, ambos grupos son de una elite muy renomebrada en este planeta, claro que siguiendo tus consejos los he conseguido. **_

_**Reina Serenity : Se que quien resuelte elegido, sera un gran rey , pero el que no puede caer en las garras de la envidia y la codicia. **_

_**Reina Helena : Estos niños no llevan esos sentimientos en su corazon. **_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK... **_

Leo : Y 10 años despues, mi hermana fue elegida la soberna de nuestro fenecido planeta, asi que yo y mi guardia personal fuimos de planeta en planeta buscando un lughar, solo nos acogio caos, por eso estamos muy agradecidos con ella, pero a veces creo que mis sentimientos estan muy por delante...

**_FLASHBACK..._**

** _Recuerdo cuando tenia 12 años, era un niño inexperto e incapaz, mi guardia y yo siempre estabamos alejados de Fireball por que debiamos dedicarnos a cosas exclusivas de hombres y yo con otros niños de la elite nos entrenabamos para ser grandes guerreos, pero mis sentimientos se volcaron hacia cierta niña que conoci... _**

**_Leo(niño) : ¡Que aburrido es entrenar! Ire un rato a ver a mi hermana. De rpente esta apunto de salir de palacio cuando... _**

**_Eva ( niña) : Ojala nadie me descubra, tengo que llevarle los alimentos a Seiya o sio no mi mama se enojara y le dira a la reina que deje de ser la guardioa personal de la princesa. Debo entrar sin que nadie me vea. _**

**_Leo ( niño ): ¡Hey pequeña! ¡Este es un lugar solo para hombres! _**

**_Eva ( niña) : Perdon su majestad, es que le tengo que llevar estos alimentos a mi hermano Seiya que es de la clase de los caballeros combatientes. _**

**_Leo ( niño): Si, lo conozco.es mi compañero y un gran tipo. Si deseas entra por la puertade servicio, pero rapido que nadie te puede ver. _**

**_Eva(niña) : Gracias su majestad. _**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._**

Leo : Y recuerdo que me enamore de esa niña. Jamas la olvide , hasta que supe que era parte de la guardia personal de mi hermana y se me hacia imposible acercarme a ella. Con los años la olvide y me entregue de lleno a servir a mi ama, pero ahora parece que la vida nos une otra vez mas, pero esta vez como enemigos.

Eva estaba cruzando la calle cuando recordo una escena de su vida pasada...

Eva : Era aun muy pequeña., tal vez frisaba los 12 años, alli conoci al principe Leo,aquel iniocente y tierno principito que me dejo entar a aquel lugar solo para varones..¡ que ocurrencia!, yo siempore lo quise conocer en persona , pero solos abia comoe ra por los relatos que me daba su hermana. Pero para ser sincera, en relaidad creo que esa fue la porimera vez que me enamore...Lamento que ahora lo vea desde otro lado, que Leos ea ..¡nuestro enemigo!... Pero debo admitir que el principe Leo fue mi primer amor aunque hoy sea una desilusion.

Entonces una hermosa melodia sono en su corazon...

_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazon _

_solo una mirada y todo cambio de color_

_ fuiste como un angel que del cielo descendio_

_ tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego _

_y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciandote_

_ solo espero que llege el momento de abrasarte otra ves _

_eres tu mi amor primero _

_eres tu como yo soñe has llenado de mil emociones _

_mi alma y mi ser eres tu lo que mas quiero soy feliz por que te encontre _

_quiero amarte sin condiciones y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estes solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusion la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor fuiste tu como un angel que del cielo descendio tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego._

Mientras tanto en Casa de Eriol y Michiru, el llanto de una joven se veia interrumpiendo la escena en que los dos adultos estabn viendo television.

- Jade ¡que te pasa1

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿De que estas arrepentida?

- Bueno, no es que fuera chismosa o curiosa, solo es que una fuerza algo extraña me atrajo hacia el espejo de Neptuno.

- Ya, ya tranquila Jade, dime que fue lo que viste en el espejo.

- Fue como si estuviese presente alli...

Y la joven empezo a narrar su historia.

- _Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando senti una extraña presencia en mi habitacion. Me desperte, todo estaba de blanco, parecia que estuviese en el limite del cielo y la tierra. No sabia de donde venia semejante resplandor hasta que note que provenia de un espejo muy singular ..tu espejo, mama._

_Decidi ir mas alla de lo que mis ojos veian...y parece como si atravesace las paredes de mi propia habitacion. _

_Vi como centenares de cadaveres iban cayendo uno a uno ,mientars la sombra de una mujer-muy conocida para mi- estaba retumbando de miedo._

_De cada cadaver veia salir una luz y acto seguido, el simbolo de cada planeta. Entonces lo comprendi todo : el espejo me estaba mostrando lo que seria el fin de la batalla y la guerra._

Michiru estab muy preocupada y sin decir nada tomo del brazo a su hija mayor y la saco hacia afuera, impidiendo que Eriol hiciese algo.

- Debes comunicar tu vision inmediatamente a Serena o a las mayores.

- No puedo hacerlo,el espiritu me prohibio hacerlo, solo lo pueden saber las personas mas queridas para mi. El espiritu me revelo que mas adelante las sailors tendran visiones mas seguidas del futuro, que a mi parecer es inevitable.

- ¡Entonces tantas luchas son por las puras!

- Tal vez la vision tenga otro significado.

- Es lo mas probable, pero aun asi siento comose me parte el alma.

-¡Mama por Dios! Tu , tan inteligente y calculadora... parece que tu segundo embarazo te esta haciendo cambiar.

- Eso si, sabes, estoy sintiendome algo mal. No le dije nada a Eriol por que no deseo preocuparlo.

- Entonces anda al consultorio de la doctora Mizuno, tla vez es necesario que hagas lo que te diga para salvar la vida del bebe.

- Por que lo dices tan preocupada, Jade.

- Es que debe de ser el miedo que me causo ver aquella vision del espejo.

- Ojala sea asi...¡Ayyyyyy! ¡El vientre me duele!

- Llamare a Eriol...

- No es necesario, ¡Ahi viene el bus! Me voy a la clinica. Si me tardo, no se preocupen.

- ¡Pero mama!

- Nos vemos, cualquier cosa, llama a la doctora Mizuno.

-Esta bien.

Michiru abordo el bus rumbo al hospital.

- Creo que hoy dia voy a tener un dia bastante dificl- se decia mientras miraba el barrio desde la ventana del bus.

Y siguiendo con Eva, ella seguia esperando al ¿novio? de su hermana menor. La pelinegra estab sentada en las escaleras del edificio, ya que se habia despedido de Nadesko, quien habia vuelto a su casa, pero lo que le extraño de la joven, fue la forma en como la miraba.

- Esa chica tiene una mirada bastante extraña, algo me dice que no debode confiar mucho en ella, pero lo que me resulta intrepido es saber como conoce a Leonardo y la relacion que existe entre el y el novio de Misha.

De repente, un joven alto y buen mozo se para frente a ella y le comienza a hablar al oido.

- Hola, estaba esperando que vinieras Eva.

- ¿Leonardo?

-El mismo, sabes no tenia el valord e ir a tu casa ya que pense que tus hgermanos me clearian mucho , asi que decidi esperarte y mira que la espera dio sus resultados.

-Bueno yo no vine precisamente a verte, vine por que necesito conocer a un chico llamado Iori.

-Ahhh mi porimo, bueno le llamo asi por que venimos juntos en el avion y hemos pasado grna parte de nuestra estancia en Japon juntos...El parece que esta noche no va avenir a casa, ¿necesitas hablar algo con el?

- Bueno, si, es por mi hermana...Ella y el estan ...

- Si lo se, estan saliendo y me parece muy bien. Se ve que se quieren mucho. Y si te preocupa que ellos dos pasen la noche juntos, es algode lo mas normal en estas epocas.

- Si lo se, pero es que mis hermanos ... ellos me encargaron a Misha, ya que ella es una chica aun muy ingenua y no sabe del amor, ¿comprendes?

-Pues puedes confiar en Iori, es muy buen chico y el no haria nada que tu hermana no quisiera.

- Pues creo que Iori debe saber algo muy importante que le tengo que decir.

- Me lo puedes decir, ya sabes el y yo somos casi hermanos.

- Prefiero decirselo a el personalm,ente.

- Esta bien, de repente regresa a casa temprano, si deseas esperarlo podemos tomar un te en el apartamento.

-Gracias, pero no acostumbro entrar a un departamento de un hombre soltero.

- Oye, soy un caballero,a demas ¿donde esta la chica intrepida y sin miedos que conoci?

El corazon de Eva latia muy fuerte y no se resistio a Leonardo, quien la cogio del brazo derecho y la atrajo llevandola a su casa.

-¡Por Dios Eva! ¡Que rayos te pasa!- se decia asi misma la joven.

- Toma Eva, te invito un cafe, mientras me cuentas de ti.

-Bueno, yo... como siempre practico la gimnasia cuando puedo y canto en la ducha, aunque mis hermanos dicen que lo haga como profesion, pero lo mio es la gimnasia.

-Es verdad, por eso te mantienes tan linda y quien te viera diria que ya no eres una niña.

-¡No me halague tanto!

Leonardo hacia estas cosas inconscientemente, no se daba cuenta de loq ue su corazon le pedia hacer, solo se dejaba llevar hasta que...sin querer sus labios rosaron con los de Eva y se fundieron en un tierno beso que parecia hacerles recordar su pasado.

- ¡Lo siento! No debi hacerlo.

- Disculpame tu a mi, fui yo quien te forzo a hacerlo.

- Pero...

- Olvidemoslo si??

Nadesko miraba tras la ventana...

- Creo que tus verdaderos sentimientos estna volviendo a ti, mi querido Leo, pero ma ste vale que solo lo hagas para destruirla, por que si lo haces por que de verdad la quieres, tu traicion puede costarte muy caro.

DEJEN REWIVS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!


	53. Tyn Nyanko aparece

**La aparicion de Sailor Tyn Nyanko**

Una casta de Myuu habia llegado:

-"Queridas amigas, me encuentro muy bien aqui en Francia, a decir verdad, demasiado bien. Taiki y yo estamos consolidando mas y mas nuestra relacion. Estamos encaminandonos a ser mejores novios cada dia que pasa. Se que falta poco para Navidad y volveremos ese mismo dia, se los aseguramos."

-Oye Rini, que mas dice la carta.

-Si queremos que nos las sigas leyendo.

-Epa!! Hay detalles que son solo para mi . Bueno voy a saltear algunas lineas...

"Parece que he encontrado a mi papa y creo que se donde ubicarlo, hoy mismo ire al posible sitio donde trabaja."

-Uy!! Esa si que es una muy buena noticia.

-Pero mas me preocupa lo que dijiste antes de leer la carta, que Taiki llamo a los chicos para decirles que una especie de sailor scout los habia atacado alla en Paris.

-¿Nuevas sailors scout?

-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen.

-Esto me huele muy mal. Primero aparecio Beryl,luego Metallia, ahora es un tal Leo, mas adelante no se quienes podran ser, pero parece ser una venganza del pasado.

-Caos controlaba a todos los enemigos que han atacado a la reina y su sequito.

-Tengo mucho miedo sobretodo, si es que se trata de un enemigo tan fuerte. Puedo perder al bebe.

- Maya, no te preocupes, vamos a tratar de que no luches mucho, mas bien quedate en tu casa descansando.

- SI, estoy pensando en viajar al Brasil como para darme un descanso, aunque no lo hare sin su venia y la de la reina.

-En cuanto a nosotras, puedes irte tranquila, pero la reina Serena, no lo se.

Serena lo estuvo escuchando todo...

-Lo escuche todo sin querer.

-¡Mama!

-Maya. Puedes ir a tu pais si es que lo deseas, ya que es bueno que tomes un poco de aire puro para luego volver a batallar y tambien es bueno que le reveles tu secreto a los tuyos, ya que pueden estar muy preocupados por ti.

-Si, hace mas de 6 meses que no saben nada de mi.

-Es mejor que les digas donde estas y como te encuentras, en cuanto a lo de las peleas , tenemos ayuda con Eva y las demas, ahora dedicate a descansar y vuelve cuando estes mejor.

-Ire solo unos dias, no vaya a ser que les pase algo malo y despues me sienta culpable.

- Nosotras siempre estaremos al tanto.

-Esta bien.Gracias amigas. Gracias , su majestad.

Maya se retira a su aposento. Estaba decidida a marcharse. Toshiro no se resiganba a perder a su amada, pero si era por su bien...ç

-Maya, espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Asi es. Volvere antes de año Nuevo.

-Si deseas, puedo acompañarte.

-Gracias, pero necesito pasar un buen tiempo a solas con mi familia.

-¿Y cuando piensas partir?

- Hoy por la tarde. Mas bien acompañame a la casa de la Colonia Brasileña, alli me ayudaran con el pasaje y la pronta estadia.

-Claro.

Los brasileños eran una importante colonia extranjera en el Japon. En la ciudad de Tokio exisita una sociedad que ayudaba a los inmigrantes ilegales .

-Ya llegue-dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos. Pero aun no me acuerdo cual fue el motivo que me impulso a llegar hasta aqui. Solo recuerdo que fue un sueño muy raro...Estaba cerca a un templo donde vi unos cuervos y..de alli...no recuerdo mas que una voz que me dijo.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko,ve y cumple con tu mision"

La joven llego con sus maletas a un hotel cercano y alli se hospedo diciendo que su nombre era:

-Daniela Cardoso, mi identidad es esa.

- Bueno firme aqui señorita y pase a la habitacion 505.

- ¿Debo pasar a mi habitacion? Es que tengo unos asuntos muy urgentes que resolver.

-Bueno como usted ya esta registrada, creo que no habra inconvenientes.

-Ok.Gracias.

La muchacha salio y se dirigio hacia aquel templo que tenia muy bien plasmado en su mente.

- La verdad es que nose que lugar sea ese, pero lo dibuje y lo pinte exactamente igual a como lo vi en mis sueños. Supongo que aqui alguien debe de conocerlo.

La muchacha que tenia el cabello color negro sujero en dos trenzas y que vestia ropa demasiado moderna, ser acerco a un policia y le pidio informacion acerca del dibujo que ella tenia en su mano:

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿usted sabe hablar español? (Lo dice en japones)

-Claro, ¿en que la puedo servir?

- Estoy buscando este lugar, ¿lo conoce?

-Claro que si. Es el templo Hikawa, la mayor atraccion turistica de Tokyo en estos dias.

-¿Sabe como puedo llegar hasta alli?

-Demasiado facil.Camine 3 cuadras de frente y cruce hacia la derecha, alli se encuentre el famoso templo Hikawa, pero aproveche en ir rapido, ya que como usted sabe estamos cerca a fiestas de finde año y por ello, la cantidad de turistas se incrementa.

-Entonces me voy enseguida.

la chica sin nin siquiera dar las gracias, cruzo la pista y agitadamente llegoa su destino cuando sin querer topo con la sacerdotisa principal de aquel lugar.

-Lo siento , no debi ser tan apresurada.

- No te preocupes, ¿eres extranjera, verdad?

- Como lo sabe!!

- No me lo preguntes ( sonrie) Ven, pasa a mi casa, te veo cansada y necesitas comer algo.

Aquella mujer que le ofrecia su ayuda era nada mas y nad amenos que Raye. La chica empezaba a recordar algo, pero no sabia que, su memoria estaba vacia y solo habia una frase : "Tienes que derrotar a las sailor scouts".

-Ten, bebetelo.

-Gracias,señora.

-Llamame solamente Raye .

-¿Raye? Parece que su nombre lo habia escuchado antes.

Daniela dejo caer el vaso de te chino que le habia servido Raye y salio corriendo del templo...

-Hey muchacha ..espera!!

Daniela estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, el templo le resultaba familiar, pero..¿cual era el motivo?

**Casa de Leo...**

Todo paso tan rapido, que ni siquiera me di cuenta, Eva, Eva...por que te tuve que besar...¡Que debo de hacer!

Y una llamada telefonica interrumpio sus pensamientos...

- Hola Leo, que bueno que te encuentres en tu casa, sabes ¿a quien vi esta mañana?

-Nadesko, si es que vienes a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, lo tengo mas claro que el agua.

- Ya , ya ..¡no te molestes! Pero tenemos que urdir un plan para que de una buena vez acabes con las sailor star , sus hermanos y tambien contra las sailor scouts, aunque de eso, ya se estan ocupando Iron Mouse y Tin Nyanko.

- ¡creo que deberias dejarles vivir su nueva vida a esas muchachas! ¡Ya no las utilices para atacar a tus enemigos!

-Si las revivi del caldero madre es por que se que algun dia me serian utiles,y ahora ya estan recuperando sus recuerdos , asi que no hay marcha atras..La venganza es dulce , Leo.

-Pero nosotros somos mas poderosos, ¿Para que habriamos de necesitar ayuda ?

-Mejora tu tonito de voz, Leo ...¿O acaso te ocurre algo que yo no sepa?

Leo , totalmente molesto colgo el telefono.

-Encima Caos desea traer a esas ineptas de las Animates,como si ,lograra algo con eso, o tal vez...ya se dio cuenta de mi traicion.

Eva estaba en su habitacion totlamente confundida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Misha se le acerco con una vaso de agua.

- ¿Que te sucede Eva?

- Eso es lo que yo deberia de preguntarte a ti. Nuestra princesa ya no sabe que hacer por tu culpa.

- ¿Que es lo que hice?

- Te enamoraste de quien no debias.

- Iori es un buen chico...

-Algo me dice que no lo es, que pertenece al sequitode Leo y que lo unico que buscan es hacernos daño para luego exterminar a las sailor scout del sistema solar.

-¡Callate! Tu, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki no me van a decir lo que tengo que hacer yes mas si no estan contentos con mi presencia, me voy y renuncio a ser una guerrera!!

-Pero Misha...

- Hermana, lo siento pero lo que estoy sintiendo por Iori va mas alla de lo que pueda sentir hacia ustedes y hacia nuestra princesa.

Misha se retira de la pieza y deja a una Eva totalmente confundida .Seiya , quien llegode hacer unas compras en el super, noto que su gemela estaba callada y triste, este le coloco una mano en su hombro para darle fuerzas.

-Sabiamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero yo confio en que Misha recapacitara o al menos , si Iori la quiere tendra que renunciar a su relacion con Leo, si es que es nuestro enemigo.

- Lo se, pero si es asi...La princesa jamas volvera a confiar en nosotras.

- Ustedes siempre fueron un caso, de ser asi nosotros tendriamos que volver a fusionarnos dentrode sus cuerpos...

-¡No eso si que no! La princesa dijo que ustedes deben vivir una vida feliz, normal y nosotras somos ls que debemos apoyar a las guerreras, pero es que a veces, uno es debil y se deja llevar por lo que siente.

-Eva, tu no sueles decir eso...

-Seiya, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, tu te enamoraste de la reina Serena, sabiendo que ella nunca te iba a corresponder y aun lo estas y usaste solo a al pequeña Usagi para olvidarla.

-No, no es eso...Pero es que acaso tu tmabien te enamoraste??

-Se ve que no estabas bien informado, yo si me enamore y me enamore nada mas y nada menos que del Principe de Nuestro planeta. El tambien me queria, pero nose nada de el.

-La princesa debe de saber algo...

-Cada vez que le menciono el tema, solo se pone a llorar.

-Todo esto es un misterio, pero bueno hermana, ahora tienes que recuperarte mas para que luches al lado de las chicas y las apoyes, ya que puede que Caos y Leo esten tramando algo.

-No deseo quisiera que nuestras muertes por inseguras, se vuelva a repetir y que la princesa huya buscando ayuda, nosotras debemos estar mas unidas y ojala que la paz reine en este lugar.

-Yo tambien y espero olvidarme pronto de Serena y vivir una vida tranquila, en paz y sin contradicciones.

Daniela salio rumbo a lo desconocido, no sabia que hacer, su mente se nublom por un momento y su corazon estaba agitandose amil por hora. De rpente vio como su cuerpo empezaba a cambair por completo y adquiria la forma que antes de reencarnar uso :Sailor Tin Nyanko.

- Si es para la revancha contra las sailor scout , aqui me tienes Caos,. lista y sin demora.

Maya por su parte partia hacia el Brasil, sol,o sentia que una fuerte brisa invadia su cuerpo...

-Toshiro, siento que las chicas van a necesitar de su ayuda.

- Estare ahi para apoyarlas.

Y luego de un beso de amor, la joven volvia a sus raices ...cuando en pleno viaje el avion cambia de lugar, provocando el terror de los pasajeros.

- ¿Que sucede?

-No lo se, el avion ha cambiado de posicion y esta llendose hacia el norte.

-¡Oh Dis! ¡Que alguien detenga esto!

Maya entonces se levanto de su asiento y viendo que nadie se dise cuenta dijo:

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte! ¡Transformacion!

La energia liberada por Maya fue sentida por Tin Nyanko, quien haciendo uso de sus poderes, apàrecio en ese instante en el avion...

- De nuevo nos volvemos a ver Sailor Mars, solo que esta vez he regresado mas poderosa que antes.

-¿Quien eres tu?

- No me recuerdas...Pertenezco a la misma familia de Fobos y Deimos...soy Sailor Tyn Nyanko.

-En verdad nose quien eres tu, pero si tu has causado esto...¡Devuleve el avion a la normalidad!

-Esta bien , solo que antes...

Tin Nyanko agarro por losd hombros a Mars, esta estaba asustada y no podia articular palabra alguna, Tin Nyanko devolvio el avion a su rumbo habitual y Tin Nyanko se llevo a Mars muy cerca de la casa de Leo.

-Ahora si..¡dale tu energia al caos!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Mars volvio a ser Maya nuevamente y Tin Nyanko esparcio la energia dejada por mars hacia el infinito, en direccion de donde estaba escondida Caos. Esta sintio la energia liberada dentro de su ser y levantando los ojos hacia el cielo dijo:

-Buen trabajo, TYn Nyanko, ahora solo eres una simple basofia para mi...

Tyn Nyanko y Maya volvieron al avion, Maya no recordaba absolutamente nada y Tyn Nyanko, que volvio a ser Daniela, tampoco sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo alli.

Raye estaba mirando el fuego y lo llego a saber todo, pero prefirio callar ya que no queria que Toshiro se preocupara mas...

- Asi que me buscabas a mi...pero le hicistes daño a ella, ¿Caos pretendes hacer daño a las chicas usando a jovenes inocnetes que no desean mas recordar su pasado y ser felices?

En Paris ,Taiki y Myuu caminaban trankilos por las calles hasta que...

-¿Que sucede Myuu?

- Es , es mi padre...


	54. UNA NUEVA BATALLA : SAILOR MOON VS SAILO

**_UNA NUEVA BATALLA : SAILOR MOON VS SAILOR IRON MOUSE_**

El avion que llevaba a Maya a sudestrino zurco los cielos de Tokyo, paso por Roma y tambien zurco los cielos parisinos. Alli se encontraba Taiki y Myuu, esta ultima sorprendidisima por haber visto a aquel hombre al que hace poco ayudo a salvarse la vida.

-Señorita, ¿podria ayudarme a encontrar e la mujer de esta fotografia? He recorrido medio Paris intentando buscarla, pero nada. Estoy segura que en este hotel se encuentra hospedada.

- Es una mujer muy joven, casi casi una niña.

- Si, es que es una foto de hace muchos años, pero creo que los rasgos principales, las facciones de su hermoso rostro no han cambiado mucho. Ademas es una mujer muy famosa; se llama Amy Mizuno.

La joven recepcionista empezo a buscar aquel nombre en su sistema...

-Lo siento señor, pero no hay ninguna persona registrada con ese nombre, aunque hay una jovencita que se apellida igual ,su nombre es Myuu Harumi Mizuno.

-¿Donde se hospeda?

-En la habitacion 506.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Richard se subio al ascensor. Myuu lo observaba detenidamente.

-¡Taiki debemos ir a nuestra habitacion!

-¿Alguna cosa que te olvidaste? Si deseas puedo ir por ellas.

- No ...¡Aquel hombre subio a nuestro cuarto!

- Bueno si tanto insistes, vamos para alla.

Ambos jovenes tomaron el ascensor contiguo, pero aun asi no llegaron a tiempo para encontrase al mismo timepo con Richard.

Richard entro en la habitacion, que estaba vacia y reviso todo. Habia un ropero, una cama matrimonial, unas maletas, bolsos de cosmeticos y una guitarra electrica.

- Esto no parece la habitacion de una señorita decente. Amy era muy ingenua y dulce cuando nos hiciemos novios y recuerdo aquel miedo que tenia cuando ibamos a hacer el amor por primera vez, aunque luego la timidez fue aumentando.. ¡Mi querida Amy! ¡No hay rastro tuyo en esta habitacion!

Hasta que...

- ¿Que hace en nuestra habitacion ? ¿Quien es usted?-pregunto Taiki entrando sorpresivamante al cuarto junto con Myuu.

- Lo siento mucho joven, pero no resisti entrar a la habitacion de la señorita Harumi Mizuno...

-Bueno, ella es mi novia...¿desea verla? Esta a mi lado,

Myu aprecio detras de su novio. Era muy identica a su madre cuando esta era de su edad, pero lucia algo diferente, no era la misma esencia que desprendia Amy, era una chica rebelde, moderna y con maquillaje algo extraño, pues su hermoso rostro iba maracado con sombras dark y un delineador muy intenso y su cabello azul claro y largo, llevaba en las puntas unas mechas color rojo.

- ¿Usted es Harumi Mizuno?

-Si, soy yo...Usted es el hombre al que le salve la vida de aquella extraña mujer.

-Pero como lo sabes...

-Observe mi medallon.

-¡LLeva el signo de Mercurio! ...¿Donde esta Amy Mizuno?

- Amy Mizuno es mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? Entonces tu, tu eres mi hija. La hija que busque por tanto tiempo.

-¿Myuu es su hija? ¿Tiene pruebas al respecto?

- Si una prueba muy grande (saca la foto) .se la doy si desean, lean el reverso por favor.

Myuu y Taiki leyeron el contenido de la fotografia, no sin antes mirarla detenidamente.

-Es mi mama.

-Si es tan bonita como tu.

-Voy a leer : "Querido Richard, por mas que te ame y este lejos, no te he podido olvidar. Mi madre no desea saber nada del padre del hijo que espero, por que seria una deshonra para mi familia, asi que la niña llevara mi apellido. Siento mucho decirte eso, pero es una cuerdo al que llegaron mis padres, yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada. Al menos soñaba que los tres podriamos formar una familia...Lo buenode todo esto,es que aun asi podre seguir mis estudios de medicina y continuar con mi vida normal, pero eso si te extraño mucho. Si deseas ayudarme te dejo esta direccion,por que si te dejo la mia, es posible que mis padres te hagan algo, y eso es lo que menos deseo. Con amor, Amy.

- Entonces...no abandonaste a Amy.

- ¡No lo quise hacer nunca!, pero como ven su familia es quien se opuso a que formalizaramos, por que segun ellos, lo primero es que su hija sea una gran profesional y de repnte yo obstaculizaria sus sueños.

-Papa!! Si supieras cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo!!

Y en medio de una conmovedora escena , Myuu y Richard se abrazaron muy fuerte y lloraron de emocion.

-Con razon, es que mi corazon palpitaba cuando te veia cerca de mi, mi pequeña..Lamento no haberte visto crecer y convertirte en una bella jovencita. Tienes un novio muy formal y al parecer muy inteligente...

-Amo a Taiki con todo mi corazon, pero antes que nada, ahora que ya te encontre debemos regresar al Japon.

-Por el ataque de caos,¿verdad?

- ¿Como lo supìste?

- Bueno es uno de los dones que recibi al nacer. Yse que tu tmabien lo posees .

-Si, pero solo los uso en caso de emergencia, ahora debo volver al Japon ,la Reina Serena y mis amigas me esperan para destruir a Leo y sus secuaces, que les estan causando muchisimo daño.

- Si no destruyen al Caos, su mundo estara lleno de peligro y las profecias que les fueron anunciadas se cumpliran.

-estamos preparadas para cualquier cosa.

-Y tu jovencito, protegela mucho, ella es un gran tesoro que debes de cuidar.

- Amo a su hija como nose imagina.

Richard miro la habitacion una vez mas...

- Pero creo que antes deben de casarse...

Myuu, Taiki y Richard pasaron una tarde amena, fueron al gimnasio, a los museos , a pasear por los bellos jardines de la ciudad, y esa misma noche decidieron partir.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde en Paris, el vuelo que Myuu y Taiki habian reservado, estaba por llegar, cuando una silueta muy conocida se junto con ellos.

- Hola nuevamente.

-Hola...¿que estas haciendo por aqui?

- Ire al Japon por que tengo que cubrir una vacante en su aeropuerto, solos era por 3 dias.

-¡Que bueno! De repente te presentare a mis amigas, ellas son muy buena gente.

- ¡Se oye muy bien! siempre he querido conocer a gente japonesa.

-Pues esta es tu opotunidad.

A la joven aeromoza empezoa dolerle nuevamente la cabeza,y sintio de nuevo aquella voz que le irritaba el espiritu.

-Debes de eliminarlos, debes hacer que lleguen sin vida al japon, asi las senshis aprenderan a no meterse con nosotros.

La muchacha fue al baño por que sentia nauseas y al instante se transformo en Sailor Iron Mouse. Las mujeres que la observaron trasnformarse huyeron despavoridas, mientras otras que cruzaban el pasillo caian una a una.

La alerta nose hizo esperar..El aeropuerto estaba en peligro.

-"Se anuncia a todos los pasajeros que los vuelos quedad suspendidos por la apricion de una extraña mujer en nuestros locales. Agradeceriamos enormemente, si es que vuelven rapido a sus casas hasta que se notifique que el peligro ha pasado".

Myuu inmediantamente corrioa un lugar en el que nadie estaba y se transformo en Sailor Mercury...

- Por el poder del planeta Mercurio..¡transformacion!! Casacda de hielo!!

Todo lo que se encontraba por su paso se convertia en hielo, de esa manera nadie impediria que se encunetre con su enemiga de turno..

-Sabia que vendrias aqui Sailor Mercury. mira quienes tengo en mi poder...

-¡Taiki! ¡papa!

- Si deseas salvarlos debes entregar tu alma al Caos.

-No , eso ..no ¡jamas traicionaria a mis amigas!

-Entonces los veras morir en tu presencia.

Taiki y Richard se encontraban colgados de una pendiente cerca a la pared de hielo que habia construido Mercury, estaban inconscientes y sangrando.

- ¿Los vas a dejar morir?

- ¡Nunca! Agua congelante de Mercurio!!

-Mira como destruyo el hielo!!

-Esto no puede estar pasando...¿que hago? Si ellos mueren , su energia ira directo al Caosy este se hara mas poderoso y mis amigas estaran en peligro...¡no puedo dejar que los mates Iron Mouse!

El cuerpo de Myuu se envolvio en un aura blanca llena de luz que cego a Iron Mouse, el cabello de la jovem se vlvio tornasolado y su vestido estaba completemante celeste, tenia una vara en su mano derecha y una tiara en su frente, Era la princesa Mercurio. De repente oyo una voz muy conocida para ella...

-Hija mia, has despertado parte de mi poder oculto que solo revele una vez, ahoar te lo doy para que le salves la vcida a los dos hombres que tanto amas en este mundo. Dirige tu vara al enemigo y nombra el planeta que nos rige.

La joven obedecio, estiro su vara havcia Iron Mouse y dijo : Por el poder del planeta de Mercurio!!

Iron Mouse grito sin cesar y fue dejando su trasnformacion...

-ya no mas!! Nunca mas!!-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir.Galaxia no permitirte que vuelvas otra vez a ser presa del Caos!! Ayuda a las sailors que alguna vez te devolvieron la vida y libera a Leo, Paris y Laos de su hechizo.

Myuu estaba escuchando todo eso y no lo comprendia muy bien.pero cuando ambas volvieron en si...

-te agradesco por haberme salvado la vida, mi querida Myuu. Yo no queria despertar mi otro yo, pero alguien llamdo leo me obligo a hacerlo para absorver energia para su ama: EL Caos. Estoy segura de que muchas otras animates estan despertando en varios lugares dee ste mundo para acelerar el ataque de Caos y dejarles a ustedes sin vida.

- ya no estas a merced de Leo, ahora puedes irtte tranquila.

-No.Yo ire contigo, tengo que pedirle a la Reina Serena, algo muy especial...que tal vez podria cambiar el giro de todo esto.

-¿Cual es?

- Lo sabras muy pronto.

El aerpuerto habia vuelto a la normalidad, los vuelos otra vez tomaron su rumbo y Myuu y Taiki muy enamorados, iban juntos viendo como el cielo zurcaba ...Richard los observaba ...su hija era feliz.

Por otro lado,una mujer con 4 chicas estaban observandolo todo.

-Princesa ¿esta segura de volver?

-Si, las sailor nos necesitan mas que nunca.


	55. ¿yo Aluminium Siren?

Ya faltaba un dia para que llegase la Navidad, como en Japon no es una costumbre tradicional si no traida del Occidente, rapidamente se puso de moda y como tambien habia cristianos en aquella lejana isla,lsa celebacion cada vez adquiria mas peso ys e vivian momentos emocionantes , como el de una joven aventurera que solia pasar las fiestas de Año Nuevo, en un lugar distinto cada año.

- Noelia, ya llegamos a Japon. ¡Dime por favor que este año te rendiras de tus viajecitos y estaras mas tiempo en casa, con los tuyos!

- No puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir.Desde niña he estado viajando constantemente, he zurcado hermosos cielos azules, he pasaeado por las carreteras mas largas y he visto el mas inmenso de los mares...¿Que mas le puedo pedir a la vida? ¡Solo disfrutarla!

La chiquilla no aparentaba mucha madurez, era apenas una chica de 20 o 21 años de edad, poseia unos hermosos cabellos celestes ( claro casi dando a blanco) .

-Noelia, hace casi 5 años que abandonaste España por irte en busca de una aventura, aun no se lo que pretendes buscar--le dijo su acompañante.

- En todo este tiempo lo he venido diciendo, pero es como si no me entendieses.

- Siempre dices que tu sueño es encontrarte a ti misma, pero ¿acaso no lo hiciste?

- No. Sabes, vengo como que de un mundo oscuro donde siempre quise ser yo y reinar y triunfar, pero parece que no lo logre, desde que tengo uso de razon percibo que la vida me depara muchas sorpresas y tal vez cosas que nunca imagine, comoe star en este pais ,por ejemplo.

-Te juro que yo que soy tu hermana, aun no te comprendo.

- Nadie puede entenderme, es como si tu y yo no fuermaos hermanas , si no un par de extrañas.

La otra joven se rio y para disimular solo atino a decir:

- Vamos a tomarnos unas sodas.

Entraron a un restaurante muy moderno, era pequeño, pero elegante, se podian ver no solo personas nativas, si no de todo tipo de razas y lenguas. Esto era emocionante para Noelia y Anita ( su hermana).

- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Tomare unas fotos con el celular!

- El celular esta prohibido en sitios como este señoritas, y si ustedes nose fijaron deben dejar sus zapatos al costadod e sus cosas, aki se entra descalzas o con medias blancas, por favor.

-Esta bien.

- Gracias.

La muchachita que les estaba hablando era Yumi, estaba ayudando en el restaurante de su "suegra", ya que queria ganarse unos cuantos euros para poder viajar a su natal China y luego reencontrarse con su padre, al que no veia desde hace muchos meses.

Yumi miro a las extrañas visitantes...

- ¿Que es lo que desean? Y disculpenme si es que me comportede una manera algo frivola-les contesto la chinoita con la dulce soinrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno, nosotras deseamos comer algo que sea novedoso,que casi nunca se haya probado y que...-decia cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Y que...ademas sea bastante sabroso.

-Bueno justo el dia de hoy tenemos las delicias del dia, un tallarin cantones mezclado con suchi japones. es una combinacion bastante extraña, asi que esperemos les agrade.

Yumi , despuesde 5minutos les trajo el ¿delicioso? potaje servido con una gaseosa para acompañar.

-Aqui lo tiene. Ustedes son afortunadas ya que es el primer plato del diua hecho por la famosa chef Makoto Kino.

-¿Dijiste makoto Kino?

- Si.

-En españa es muy famosa por hacer variados platos combinando recetas de distintos paises, por ejemplo una vez probe en una feria un exquisto arroz con polllo en salasa rachi. El arroz con pollo es cocina latina y la sopa rachi es propia de tu pais, creo.

-Bueno asi es y casi los clientes latinos lo piden a menudo.

-¿Y le podemos hacer una entrevista?

-¿Son periodistas?

-Aficionadas al periodismo, es decir, hemos viajado por casi todo el mundo y hemos entrevistado a personajes muy conocidos .

-Bueno, tal vez mas tarde puedan entrevistarle, ya que en estyos momentos , ela esta muy ocupada en la cocina.

-Gracias a, amiga, ¿cual es tu nombre si es que lo podemos saber?

-Me llamo Yumi Chang.Cualquier cosa me encuentran en el counter del restaurante.

Las dos jovenes se fueron y al toque Noelia noto algo extraño.

-No lo se , pero es que ese lugar, aquella joven, aquel noimbre de la chef lo oi en algun sitio, pero no se en donde.

-Tus afanes de aventurera hacen que pienses asi, pero creo que es nada mas por que estas emocionada.

-No, no es eso...

-Vamonos, sentemonos en el parque.

-Dime, ¿por que crees que siempre estoy de tras de una camara? ¿POr que crees que me gusta conocdr toido tipode lugares y filmarlos? , a ver dime ¡porque deje la carrera de derecho para entrar a estudiar mas adelante comunicaciones?

-Es que ...asi eres tu .

- Por mi s que algo tiene que ver algo mas alla de lo evidente, y he llegado aqui a Japon con talde averigualo todo. TODO.

La tarde caia en la ciudad de Tokio aquel 23 de diciembre, flataba realmente muy poco para Navidad y Serena se reunia con sus amigas para planear la celebracion de Noche Buena.

Barduck: Yo pense que en Japon no se solia celebrar la Navidad por que aqu no todos son cristianos, pero parece que me equivoque ya que aqui la mayoria son cristianos,a excepcionde Raye y su familia, quienes gustosos tambien vinieron a organizar la fiesta.

Raye : Lastima que Maya haya tenido que viajar a Brasil ...

Serena: Creo que Maya necesita estar mas tiempo con su familia, es lo q mas nos deberia de importar.

Amy : ¿Y que tal si aparece algun aliado de Leo buscandola para algo malo?

Serena : Maya es una chica muy fuerte y este tiempo como senshi ha demostrado que sus poderes han evolucionado de sobremanera.

Amy : Pero te olvidas de que Maya esta embarazada...

Serena (sonriente): Si es verdad, pero las madres tenemos un instinto especial que nos hace luchar mas que nunca.

Amy: Espero que el viaje no afecte en nada a Maya.

Serena : El poder de la Luna y de su planeta rector la protegeran de todo peligro ( mira el cristal de plata que esta escondido en un medallon).

Haruka(entrando con Luanna) : Chicos, ojala que todo esto termine pronto ya que no solo afeca a las niñas sino a nosotros tambien. El Caos esta utilizando todas las armas de las que tiene y la aparicion de alguna animate como comento Myuu, debe mantenernos en alerta.

Serena : Hasta ahora me pregunto el porque aparecieron algunas animates,si es que las derrotamos hace casi dieciseis años.

Setsuna: Las revivio el caldero madre, Serena. Recuerda que todas las estrellas vuelven en algun momento y tal vz la Nueva Configuracion planetaria y el regreso del Caos hizo que revivieran en esta epoca.Ellas al vez no recuerden mucho de su anterior vida, tal vez el Caos usando sus artimañas las este induciendo a servirles para "devolverles" sus poderes y luego alimentarse de ellos para volver.

Chicos : ¡Eso es terrible!

Setsuna : Debemos proteger a esas jovenes, pero primero debemos saber quienes son , asi las advertiremos del peligro que corren y las salvaremos antes de que vendan su alma al enemigo.

Serena : Me pregunto si Leo tambien sera algun joven encaprichado por el poder que el Caos le pinto...

Setsuna : Es dificil saber quien es en realidad Leo...

(De repente tocan a la puerta)

Raye: Yo abro...¡Fireball eres tu! ¡Que haces aqui!

Fireball (llorando): Creo que debo renunciar a mis poderes como soberana de Kimmoku, no puedo aguantar tanta maldad que no solo se ejecuta contra ustedes si no contra los mios. ¡No debi acpetar la corona si sabia que Leo queria vengarse de esa manera!

Todos : ¡Que quieres decir!

Fireball: Leo es mi hermano.¡El es el principe de Kimmoku!  
Nuestra madre pidio que sean mujeres las que dirijan nuestro planeta por considerlarlas mas capaces que los varones, que segun ella, aman el poder y la fama mas que otras cosas...Y mi hermano, al verse traicionado,decidio entregarle su alma al Caos , por que seguro le prometio lo que alguna vez le proemtio a Galaxia : ser el mas poderoso del Universo.

Serena: Pero no todos los hombres son iguales, por ejemlo seiya y sus hermanos han demostrado lo mucho que te querian a ti ya sus hermanas para poder tomar un cuerpo que no era el que les pertenecia yahora para seguir al aldo de sus hermanas y que no se desvien por el mal camino.

Fireball: Es verdad, pero creo que mis chicas han demosrado que son seres fragiles de este universo, que tambien se enamoran y pueden caer, y mas aun si se criaron como humanas por casi 18 años.

Barduck : Hay algo mas todavia??

Fireball : Si. Yo conozco a mis chicas cmo la palma de mi mano y -bueno- tras el error de Chelsea, le siguio Michelle, quien se veia a escondidas con un extraño joven y ahora, ahora salio embarazada...¡No podra luchar! ¡no podra vivir como una chica comun!...Eva, quien parecia la mas fuerte y decidida de todas, esta citandose por telefono e internet con un chico tambien desconocido.Ninguna de ellas me ha dicho nada por que saben que para mi lo primero es apoyarlas a ustedes, pero siento que les he fallado y que nada puedo hacer...Soy demasiado joven para enfrentar esa clase de situaciones , por eso decido renunciar a mi puesto y ser solamente Hina Hiromoto, una humana mas de este mundo.

Serena : ¡esto es terrible! ¿Que diran las niñas si se enteran?

Mina : Y esos muchachos, sabes algo de ellos.

Fireball: Se que el que sale con Eva se llama Leonardo y el padre del hijo de Michelle se llama Iori.

Mina:Y sus hermanos han podido hacer algo??

Fireball : Han ido a buscarlos, pero no han dado con ellos hace mas de una semana, lo cual me parece extraño.

Raye : Yo creo que esos muchachos tienen algo que ver con Leo y con el Caos, de lo contrario, se hubieran acercado para dar la cara.

Todos: Tienes razon.

Michiru : Mañana mismo empezare a investigar, ya que todo esto me tiene intrigada, desde que mi hija tuvo esa extraña vision de las que le conte.

barduck :Tal vez este sea un indicio de que la batalla final esta a punto de comenzar.

Darien esta scuchando bajo su celular todo lo que los chicos staban planeando. Barduck le estaba dejando grabar todas las conversaciones..El como futuro soberano de la Tierra tenia que estar al tanto de todo.

Darien : Serena,espero que todo esto sirva para que de nuevo unamos fuerzas y estemos juntos, ¿que pasaria si perdemos a nuestra hija? Tu sabes que solo fue un momento de debilidad, pero mañana , mañana , asi no lo desees estare de nuevo contigo y con mi familia.

Noelia y Camila (su hermana) decidieron rentar un cuarto en el mismo edificio en el que se escondian Leo, Laos , Calixto y nadesko.

Noelia:¿No te parece un edificio tetrico?

Camila : Lo veo como un lugar comun y corriente.

Noelia : A mi me fascina y para eso ya rente un cuarto en el quinto piso.

Camila : Me lo hubieras avisado antes.

Noelia: No sea testaruda y vamos a descansar, ya que la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Las dos jovenes subieron por el ascensor y sin querer se encontaron con alguien que parecia conocerlas tiempo atras..

Nadesko : Hola, ¿no se acuerdan de mi?

Noelia: Pus no te conocemos, asi de simple.

Nadesko : Asi de simple se quienes son ustes y pr que su instinto de sailors las ha traido a mi.

Noelia y Camila :¿Sailors?

Nadesko : No es tiempo de explicarles mucho, pero tenmeos un asunto que resolver Sailor Lead Crow y ...Sailor aLuminium Siren, que ya estbas a punto de recordar quien eras.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	56. El regreso de Cosmos

**Nuevo capitulo : EL REGRESO DE COSMOS Y EL ANUNCIO DE GALAXIA**

Nadesko fijo sus ojos ante las chicas y les obligo a recordar todo lo sucedido en su anterior vida.

-¡No no queremos volver a eso!-gritaba Noelia

-¡ Es totalmente desesperante! ¡No puedo mas!-agrego su hermana.

-Pues quieran o no tiene que ayudarme a eliminar a las sailor scouts y a sus aliados, de lo contrario ,ustedes nunca se convertiran en las protectoras de sus planetas de origen.

Leo y Laos que aprecieron alli se llevaron a las muchacahas hacia su base de operaciones aprovechando que estaban en un profundo trance.

Calixto estaba en la ventana del apartmaneto, estaba aprovechando que nadie lo viese para escapar y buscar a aquella hermana que no vio durante años.

- ¿Donde debo seguir la direccion? No veo a ninguna de esas jovenes por aqui. ¡Chispas! ¡Una cafeteria! .Alli de repente las puedpo encontrar..

El jovenzuelo salto de ventana en ventana , de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la cafeteria que en realidad era de Lita y de Andrew.

Calixto :No tengo dinero...¿Que hare?

Andrew( acercandose a el) : ¿Se te ofrece algo muchacho?

Calixto: Nada señor, lo unico que deseo es buscar empleo.

Andrew: Justo estaba necesitando un ayudante. Mi hijo esta en plenos entrenamientos de gimnasia y no puede quedarse en el cafe mucho tiempo y mi "ahijada" no puede mucho con las labores...¡pobrecita ha trabajado todo el año sin descanso!.

Calixto: ¿Entonces usted cree que yo pueda trabajar aqui?

Andrew:¡Claro! No requieres experiencia, solo dame tus datos.

Calixto (pensativo) : Si digo quien soy en realidad puede que me descubran , pero es una magnifica oportunidad para poder hacer mi propia vida.,

Andrew: ¿en que piensas muchacho?

Calixto : No , en nada. Me llamo Takeshi Tomoe.

Andrew: ¿Takeshi Tomoe? ¿Eres familiar de Hotaru Tomoe?

Calixto : No, es una coincidencia que hayan personas con el mismo apellido.

Andrew: Bueno, entonces dedicate a atender a los clientes,y ordenar el local antes de que llegue mi esposa y encuentre todo desordenado.

Calixto : Como usted ordene.

La noche iba llegando, Calixto estaba algo nervioso por aquel comienzo de una nueva vida, pero al menos valia la pena, luego de estar intentando conseguir de Leo algun favor.

Calixto: Demostrare que soy capaz de hacer mi propia vida.

El aeropuerto de Tokio lucia esplendoroso, se vivia ya casi el espiritu navideño y las luces de colores irradiaban todo aquel lugar llenandolo de armonia y paz.

Myuu ,Taiki y Tracy (_jajajaj no me acuerdo como puse el nombre de civil de Sailor Iron Mouse , pero se me ocurrio este)_ llegaron a Japon y abordaron un taxi para llegar rapido.

Tracy : De vuelta en Japon!! Que maravilla!!

Taiki : Es una de las ciudades mas importantes de todo el mundo...

Myuu: Cuando mi mama y sus amigos te vean ,les explicaremos todo.

Tracy : Tengo miedo de encontrarme con el Caos,aun sigo confundida, nose si es en realidad Caos o es Galaxia..

Myuu : Es una chica muy timida llmada Nadesko Kitagawa, su apariencia suele ser engañosa, pero no debemos fiarnos de ella, ni de sus sirvientes Leo, Laos y Calixto.

Taiki: Te hospedaras en casa de Amy, alli estras mas a salvo, ya que si vas a mi casa, estoy casi seguro de que te atraparan.

Myuu: Seguro te exrañaras de algunas cosas que suceden, pero no hay tiempo de explicarte nada, a su tiempo te diremos todo.

Tracy: ok.

El carro llego a casa de Amy, pero lucia vacia, no habia nadie, solo una nota.

"_Hijita,he ido a casa de Serena a coordinar los preparativos de Navidad, si deseas anda para alla que Rini y las demas tambien iran".Amy._

Myuu: Taiki, Tracy...¡vamos para la casa de Rini!

Taiki: No tengo para el pasaje.

Tracy: Si pudiera los ayudaria, pero solo traigo tarjetas de credito.

De repente pasa un hombre con su auto a gran velocidad, pero que al ver a los jovenes se detiene en frente de ellos.

Darien : ¡Chicos si que han demorado en volver! ¿Que sucedio? ¿Y esta joven?

Myuu: Llevanos a casa de Serena y te explicaremos en el camino.

Darien no perdio el tiempo y abordo su auto juntoa los 3 adolescentes.

Taiki :...Y eso fue lo que paso.

Myuu :Esta chica resulto ser la reencarnacion de una antigua enemiga Sailor Iron Mouse.

Darien : Seguramente no estaba en el pais cuando ocurrieron esas cosas, pero por que han vuelto a reencarnar todos esos enemigos, primero la reina Beryl, luego Metallia y ahora ellas.

Tracy : Todo tiene un plan : Y este es destruir su reino.

Myuu: Señor Chiba, por favor dejese de rencillas de adolescentes con su esposa y reconciliense.

Taiki: Sabemos que se aman demasiado y que hasta Seiya ha renunciado al amor de Serena por que sabe que el lazo que los une es indestructible.

Darien: Esta Navidad le pedire a Serena que vuelva conmigo y con mi hija.

Myuu: RIni lo extraña demasiado y se siente muy sola de saber que sus padres estan separados.

Taiki: Ademas Chelsea ya inicio una nueva vida, nada les impide comenzar de nuevo.

Y justo cuando estaban hablando dos mujeres los interceptan en el camino.

Eran Aluminium Siren y Lead Crow.

Aluminium Siren : ¡Hielo de metal! (_ no se que ataques utilizaba Aluminium Siren, asi que invente este , jajajaja_)

Lead Crow : ¡Ametralladora de Fuego! (_ este ridiculo poder se me ocurrio..XD_)

Tracy ( bajandose del carro) : ¡Son ustedes Sailor Aluminium Siren y Sailor Lead Crow! ¡Vuelvan a sus identidades civiles! ¡No se hagan mas daño!

Lead Crow: Estamos bajo el servicio de Nadesko Kitagawa, la señora del Caos y es a ella a quienes nos debemos...¡Ametralladora de fuego!

Tracy cae , mientras para eso Myuu se habia transformado y Darien tambien.

Tuxedo Mask : ¡Deja a esa indefensa jovencita que ningun daño te ha hecho! ( arroja una rosa hacia ambas animates)

Sailor Mercury : ¡Efecto congelante de Mercurio!

Las animates esquivaron el ataque y se dispusieron a atacar a sus oponentes cuando de repente..

Sailor Mercury : Taiki esta en problemas, lo deje en el auto y no vaya aser que...

Tuxedo Mask : Anda para alla , que yo me encargo de ellas...( con su baston esquivaba los ataques de las animates)

Myuu dejando su tansformacion fue a buscar a Taiki, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba custodiado por 4 jovenes vestidas de senshis...

Myuu: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Sailor Vesta : Venimos del futuro a dejarles un mensaje final y a ayudarlas a derrotar al Caos y liberar la energia de la neo reina Serena.

Sailor Pallas: sabemos que eres Cosmic Sailor Mercury y que vienes a rescatar a tu novio.

Sailor Juno: El esta bien,mas bien nosotras nos retiramos porque debemos ayudar al rey Endimion. Te dejamos con la princesa.

Myuu:¿Cual princesa?

De repente aparece una luz en el lugar...

Maya : Myuu, Myuu...¡he regresado! Sailor Cosmos me ha traido a mi y a esta chica que es una animate tambien.

Myuu : Maya...¿que haces aqui?

Maya: No preguntes y vamos a donde esta Sailor Cosmos que desea habalr con las chicas.

Myuu: ¿Donde esta?

Cosmos(apareciendo en el lugar) : He regresado por que debo relaizar mi ultimo sacrificio. Debo retomar mi antigua apriencia y dar la replica de mi cristal a Sailor Moon para que cure a las animates y estas nos ayuden a liberarnos del Caos. estamos frente a guerreras con un enorme potencial ya que ellas son las guradianas de Sailor Galaxia.

Todos: ¿Sailor Galaxia?

Cosmos: Asi es. Ella tambien renacio y tal vez pueda sernos de gran ayuda...

FIN DEL CAPITULOlo


	57. El ultimo sacrificio

**El anuncio del ultimo sacrificio**

Tuxedo Mask estaba sosteniendo una pelea muy dura con Sailor Lead Crow y Sailor Alluminium siren.

De rpenete 4 figuras femeninas hicieron su aparicion..

Sailor Pallas: Explosion del asteroide Pallas!!

Sailor Vesta : Tormenta azul del planetoide Vesta!!

Sailor Juno : Ataque nubilosos del planeta Juno!!

Sailor Ceres : Huracan de Ceres!!

Sailor Aluminium Siren y Sailor Lead Crow cayeron al suelo insconsientes y asi permanecieron un buen tiempo.

Tuxedo Mask : Hace tiempo que las he visto, pero no se quienes son ustedes.

Sailor Pallas: Hace mucho tiempo luchaste con nosotras, cuando el circo Dead Moon nos atrapo para obtener nuestros poderes y ponerlos al servicio del mal.

Sailor Vesta: Eramos conocidas como el cuarteto amazonas y nos habian raptado del futuro para atacar a Sailor Moon y evitar que el cristal dorado aparezca.

Tuxedo Mask :¿Del futuro? Expliquenme que sigo sin entender.

Sailor Juno : Despues de que usted y la Neo reina Serenity ascendiesen al trono, el Caos habia puesto como condicion para que ustedes pudiesen gobernar, que les entregasen el cristal de plata.Asi lo hicieron y nacio Tokio de Cristal.

Sailor Vesta: Asi reino la paz y la armonia en la Tierra, pero lamentablemente los descendientes de ustedes no tuvieron una buena suerte que digamos.El Caos ya lo habia preparado todo, sin el cristal de plata no podian tener una descendiente que se hiciera cargode aquel cristal y solo nacian principes, la ultima reina que hubo fue Rini, su hija, de quien nosotras eramos encargadas de proteger.

Sailor Ceres :El Rey Endimion queria a comode lugar un herdero y cometio un error sin querer, la reina se entero y ese fue el principio del final. La reina pensando que nada la iba a salvar se suicido y con ello el Caos volvio y ataco nuevamente a su reino, esta vez ustedes salieron vencedores aunque las legendarias guerreras hayan muerto en la batalla.Una neuva crisis lunar habia ocurrido.El cristald e plata ya rescatado habia perdido su poder.

Sailor Juno : Pasaron asi muchos años, la reina Serenity II se caso y no engendro niña alguna, ya que para que el cristal se activase se tenia que tener una descendiente mujer , que seria considerada la reencarnacion de la Neo reina Serena. Las esperanzas de un mundo nuevo habian desaparecido y nosotras al ver que no tenimaos nada que hacer decidimos aliarnos con Dead Moon, que buscaba vengarse del pasado .

Sailor Vesta: Pero cuando Sailor Moon derroto a Neherenia volvimos a encarnar en un futuro mas lejano , esta vez se vislumbraba una luz de esperanza...1000 años despues una nueva guerrera del linaje lunar habia nacido yse habia convertido en Sailor Cosmos.

Tuxedo Mask : ¿Asi que ustedes reencarnanron para ver a la Nueva princesa?

Sailor Para Para : Se dio de un modo muy natural, era como si el destino quisiera que protejamos ala nueva estrella y asi lo hicimos..Cuando el Caos se entero de todo, la quiso matar, pero la princes ahuyo al pasado para entrenar y volver convertida en una sabia guerrera, esta vez regreso al pasado por que tiene que hacer un ultimo sacrificio.(llora)

Tuxedo Mask : ¿Un sacrificio?

Sailor Juno : Si , al principio nos opusimos, pero que nos queda hacer?? Nuestro mundo ya ha sido destruido y nuestra princesa se merece un mejor lugar donde vivir y si es el pasado , mucho mejor, ya que con nuestra ayuda podran purificarlo del Caos y evitar que nuevamente pasen las tragedias de Tokio de Cristal.

Tuxedo Mask : Espero que el sacrificio no sea combatir como lo hacia Serena cuando era joven.

Sailor Juno : Nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos y tal vez seamos la ultima esperanza de derrotar al Caos de una vez y de limpiar el mundo al cual pertenecen.

Las 4 guerreras desaparecieron y Tuxedo Mask las vio alejarse en le cielo, el no comprendia por que todoe sto estaba pasando, pero tal vez el "error" al que se referian era la infidelidad cometida, el estaba dispuesto a rectificar su error y ese mismo dia volver a casa.

Y las 2 animates penas recobraron elsentdo volvierona su forma humana nuevamente.

Taiki, Myuu ,Tracy y S_heila_ (_ el nombre de huma de Tyn Nyanko, escribi otro pero no me acuerdo)_ esperaban a Darien en el paruqe numero 10 , hasta alli los siguio Cosmos que se quito su transformacion dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Usagi??

-Esta es mi identidad secreta...Me imagino que Artemis II les dijo algo...

-Artemis II?? No, nos dijo...

-¡Vaya gato parlante!

-Jajajajajaja.

-Bueno, necesito ir a ver a Serena..¡como esta ella!

-Esta bien y espera un nuevo bebe

- ¿Un nuevo bebe? ...(penso entre si)

-Sabes Seiya se alegrara de verte- le dijo Taiki.

-En cuanto lo vea dile que tengo que habalr con el.

-Si vamos a casa de Serena, lo veras.

Darien fue con su carro a donde estaban los jovenes y los llevo a casa de Serena.

-¿Usagi? ¿Que haces aqui?...-le pregunto Darien muy sospechosamente.

-Bueno es que esta es mi identidad secreta, vera yo vengo del futuro...

- ¡Eres Cosmos!

-¿Como lo supo?

- Lo sospechaba.

- Por favor, le ruego que si nos lleva a casa de Serena, se quede con ella .Es una fiesta muy especial y es oportunidad de reconciliarse ya que como sabra las consecuencias son muy dolorosas.( su mirada se dirigio a la luna)

Bueno, en casa de Serena, estaan todas las chicas reunidas , y sus esposos tambien.Rini se alegrode verlos a todos y les agradecio su visita...

-Me alegra de que todos esten aqui presnetes, es un momento muiy especial y en nombre de mi mama les agradezcode todo corazon que vengan a compartir esta cena.

Seiya miraba muy entusiasmadoa al joven pelirosada, era muy parecida a su madre y cada vez mas...Seiya recordaba que no podia tener a su bombon y era conveniente olvidarla..¿con su hija, tal vez?

Michiru y Eriol estaban algo nervisos, se acercaba la fecha dle parto y tneian miedo de arruinarlo todo ...

Lita y Andrew junto a Rei y Nicolas se encargaban de la decoracion y el buffet de la casa , y junto con ellos estaba Calixto, quien al no tener a nadie habia sido traidso a casa de Serena a pasar las fiestas, y entre tnato tumulto , el solo se dedicaba a mirar a Hotaru, pero nose atrevia a cercarse a ella.

-No es el momento-decia.

Las chicas y los chicos charlaban y charlaban y Serena miraba hacia la ventana recordando aquellas navidades pasadas en las que estaba con su amado Darien., se tenia que resignar a que el ya noe staria a su lado y que habia dado un paso atras.

El auto de darien habia llegado, los chicos bajaron y Darien se quedo en la puerta con Chibi Chibi.

-Hola a todos!!

-Myuu llegaste!!

- Llegue por que queria estar con ustes, mama y amigos.

-¿Y quienes son ellas?

-Unas amigas que conocimos en el viaje, como no tienen familia aqui las decidimos traer.

-No hay ningun problema, aqui todos son bienvenidos...

Serena vio a Darien conversnado con una joven...

-Debe ser su nueva pareja y la ha tarido para que Rini la conociera-pènso.

Cuando Chibi Chibi sintio la presencia de Serena corrio tras de lla y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-serena, Serena!!-grito.

-¡Chibi Chibi! ¿Que haces aqui?

-Regrese por que tengo que cumplir mi mision.

-Seiya se alegrara de verte, pequeña.

-Supongo que si, pero yo no te dejo sola, traje a Darien.

-¿Darien?

-Entonces tu era la que estabas conversando con el.

-Si. Le he explicado todo. (La joven les guña un ojo y se retira)

Darien se acerca a Serena...

-Si no te molesta..¿puedo saludar a mi hija?

-Hazlo.

-Pero antes, quiero habalr contigo.

-Dime...

-Serena, yo estaba pensnado mucho en nosotros y...¡Serena no puede ser! ¡estas embarazada!

- Veo que ni enterado estabas...

- Lo siento, y mas ahora creo que ambos debemos darnos una oportunidas ( coge sus manos) De nosotros depende que el futuro sea hermoso y lleno de paz.

Los ojos de ambos empezaron a brillar y a recordar con una hermosa cancion

**_Coro/ En mi sueño nos encotrabamos tú y yo. Las estrellas mil, protegian mi amor. Los mejores amigos siempre somos tú y yo, nunca nada nos separará ni preocupará. Hay momentos llenos de magia, magia en el corazón de los dos. Sólo tu me interesas, no puedo ver a nadie más. Coro/ Algo cambia cuando el amor llega hasta aquí, y mi sueño al fin se hace realidad. De la mano caminaremos tú y yo, las estrellas mil, protegen mi amor_**

**** Quedate en casa esta Navidad, debemos olvidar los rencores ...por nuestros hijos.

-Esta bien, por nuestros hijos...

Chibi Chibi busco a Seiya y lo encontro en la cocina ayudando a Lita a adornar los pasteles...

-Seiya...

-Usagi...

- He vuelto pero solo por unos dias...antes de mi ultimo sacrificio.


	58. La navidad mas hermosa

La navidad mas hermosa

Darien entro en la sala, alli estaban todos reunidos.

Rini : ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Has venido! ( lo abraza fuertemente)

Darien :¿Acaso me voy a perder de un momento tan especial con mi hija?

Todos estabn con movidos por la escena, algunos lloraban y otros aplaudian.

Serena solo se dignaba a observar tranquilamente, en su corazon habia mucho amor para dar a aquel hombre que ama y amara por siempre.

Serena : Tal vez, mi corazon se equivoco..pero ¡ No debe ser asi!Estoy esperando un hijo de el...Creo que le dare una nueva oportunidad.

En la terraza se encontraban Seiya Y Chibi Chibi. Esta ultima tenia los ojos llorosos y se resignaba a que seria la ultima vez que estaria junto al chico que amaba.

Chibi Chibi : Si hoy es el momento , no debo dar marcha atras.

Seiya :¿A que te refieres?

Chibi Chibi : Yo soy la princesa que nacio de la esperanza que mantenia el pueblo de la luna de recuperar una descendiente directa de la Neo reina Serena. EL Caos acabo con los territorios que teniamos y solo nos quedan crateres y pedazos de tierra que no sirven para nada. El pasado- en cambio- tiene opcion de mejorar.Nosotros estamos aportando con toda la sabiduria aprendida y creemos que la esperanza esta ahora con Rini y las demas, si es que desean salvar su mundo. Yo debo de sacrificarme,debo entregar mis poderes a un alma pura, que no tenga maldad en su corazon y que sea descendiente directo de la Reina Serena, mis poderes no deben morir facilmente .

Seiya :¿Le piensas entregar tus poderes a esa tonta de Rini?

Chibi Chibi : Ella es la guardiana de la Luna y de la Tierra , su deber es mas fuerte que el mio que es de gobernar los mundos yacientes del Cosmos. Serena espera un bebe, se por los libros que sera un niña, sera a ella a quien le de los poderes del Cosmos, aunque por ello la puerta del tiempo debe ser destruida.

Seiya :¡Es muy peligroso lo que vas a hacer!

Chibi Chibi : Si es para que el Caos que los ataque los deje vivir en paz, vale todo, aunque con esto digo que el bien y el mal siempre sostendran una batalla de por vida, solo alejare al mal un tiempo prudencial hasta que estemos preparados para enfrentarlo.

Seiya (abrazandola): Creo que mi destino ya esta hecho : Voy a esperarte y siempre permanecere a tu lado.

Chibi Chibi : Ese no es tu destino.Debes enfrentar a tu destino asi sea doloroso.

Seiya :Entonces ..no permaneceras a mi lado.

Chibi Chibi : Es muy probable que no.

Eva y su hermana Misha estaban sentadas frente la caldero. La chica castaña le aviso a su hermana que habia tomado una importante decision:

Misha : Mañana mismo , despues de Noche Buena ire a vivir con Iori.

Eva: ¡No nos puedes hacer esto justo cuando el enemigo esta cerca de nosotros!

Misha: Las sailor scout del sistema solar son mas fuertes que nosotras. Ellas se encargarna de proteger este mundo. Tu tambien deberias dar un paso al cosatdo.

Eva: ¡No! Le prometi a la princesa que apoyare a las demas guerreras.

Misha : Sola no podras ya que Chelsea tampoco esta con nosotras.

Eva : Ella volvera.

Misha : No lo sabemos, ademas tu debes irte a buscar a tu "amorcito querido", no debes de dejar pasar las oportunidades que nos da la vida.

Eva: Tienes razon, pero creo que ...

Misha : Creer que...

Eva : ¡Soy una debil! iba al departamento de Leo y paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

**Flashback...**

**Un dia anterior a ese, aprovechando que todos los Kou dormian,EVa se escapode su casa por el tejado y corrio hacia una moto.Alli e staba su principe azul, sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar.**

_Una boca que me exige que la bese sin parar hay un cuello que se muere xq baje un poco mas en la mesa un par de velas y en el cielo luna llena sera casualidad, una señal un boton de tu camisa que se kiere suicidar voy bajando x tu ombligo con instinto criminal y mis manos buscan mas alla y tu piel se deja conquistar la noche esta al caer el aire empieza arder... Estamos en peligro de que no haya marcha atras tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo no se kieren despegar tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar la ropa esta en el suelo y en el techo la pasion si pasa algun segundo perderemos el control tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar... a punto de estallar 2 miradas que se encuentran provocando una explosion 2 deseos entrenando para hacernos el amor 2 ideas con una obsecion cada ves se siente mas calor la noche esta al caer y el aire empieza arder Estamos en peligro de que no haya marcha atras tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo no se kieren despegar tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar la ropa esta en el suelo y en el techo la pasion si pasa algun segundo perderemos el control tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar Se acelera tu respiracion las caricias dicen mas que las palabras vuela nuestra imaginacion cada sensacion nos estremece hasta el alma Peligro Tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar Peligro, alerta roja tu tienes que saber que hacer con ella si no tiene ropa Peligro Tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar ni el 911 ni el medico que sea puede calmar este amor si me desea Peligro Tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar que te lo dejo N'klabe te lo canto de corazon pero no hay nada mejor que estar en brazos de tu amor salsa Aproved aprobado papi esto es pa las nenas y esto que te traigo esta N'klabe repitelo otra vez one more time y esto que te traigo esta N'klabe Peligro Tenemos cada corazon a punto de estallar es que la ropa esta en suelo y en el techo la pasion si pasa algo haaa.. yo no respondo y esto que te traigo esta N'klabe ay dificilmente esto se pueda controlar a punto de estallar esa cosquillita que sentimos tan adentro a punto de estallar esto te quema x dentro pero que es algo especial a punto de estallar _

**Leo : Tu sabes bien quien soy y aun asi me quieres...**

**Eva: Se que puedes cambiar y eso no lo dudo, abre tu corazon y dejate llevar por loq ue sientes, Leo, nuestra princesa ha decidido dejar el trono para que fuesemos libres:Haz tu lo mismo.**

**Leo:Le hice una promesa al Caos, si no le cumplo me podria matar.**

**Eva : Mientres este con vida , no dejare que lo haga, ademas tienes que confiar en las sailor scouts ,e llas haran que el Caos desaparezca por siempre.**

**Leo : ¿Estare haciendo bien? Haciendo bien en quererte??**

**Eva: Si. Tu corazon esta dando un paso hacia su libertad. ( Lo besa)**

**Leo : Eva, casate conmigo y huyamos de aqui.**

**Eva: Acepto, pero no puedo dejar solas a las chicas.**

**Leo : te proemto que la noche despues de navidad , huire de la base secreta.**

**Eva :¿De verdad?**

**Leo : Si.**

Misha: Entonces tu y Leo son mas que novios.

Eva: No se lo digas a nadie, mis hermanos no deben saber nada, de lo contrario se estallaria una batalla mas fuerte.

Misha: Hermana,e stamos jugando con fuego.

Eva: SI Leo me ama, estoy segura que cumplira su promesa.

Misha: ¿Y si es una trampa?

Eva: Nunca vi nada mas sincero.

Fireball lo habia oido todo, solo atino a derramar lagrimas...su jovenes guerreras estaban empezando a caminar solas...¿habria alguna esperanza?

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche...

Daniela Cardoso: Chicos, como sabrn hemos sostenido varias peleas en el pasado y ahora despues de haber reencarnado como humanas, el Caos nos volvio a llamar para decirnos que volvamos ala pelea.

Tracy: Nuestro insconsciente le obedecio y es como nosotras en diferente partes del mundo hemos atacado alas sailors ques e encontraban alli.

Daniela Cardoso: La joven que nos hablo tmabien tiene un secreto del cual no estamos seguras...

Tracy: Es muy probable que sailor Galaxia tambien haya regresado.

Daniela: Es solo una superticion, no lo hemos confirmado.

De repente sonaron las 12 campanadas...

serena: ¡Feliz navidad!

Todos : ¡Feliz navidad!

Los presentes se abrazaron entre si, abrieron sus regalos y el ambiente se llenode inmensa alegria.

Serena salio hacia afuera a ver como los vecinos celebraraban las fiestas y Darien la siguio...

Darien : Serena,¿como te sientes?

Serena: Muy feliz, sobretodo por que todos mis amigos estan conmigo.

Darien : Yo tambien estoy muy feliz por que estoy ahora aqui a tu lado ( la atrae hacia el y la besa)

Serena: Esto no debio pasar.

Darien : Dejame hacerte feliz, mi mas hermosa estrella ( la besa de nuevo)

_Perdona si no puedo ser sincera, sólo en mis sueños, te lo confieso, mil pensamientos giran en mi mente, corto circuito me causarán. Ahora mismo quisiera verte, y asi llorar esta luz de luna. La luz de luna no me deja hablarte, quiero saber que debo hacer. Un...caleidoscopio es mi corazón Luz...de luna guía mi amor es el jazmin de la constelación, contando a uno y me pregunto cuyo destino de mi amor bello romance, creo en ti. Sé que el milagro se hará, es el milagro del amor._

Pero en el departamento de Leo..

Leo : Me ire antes del amanecer,debo aprovechar que nadesko duerme, debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Eva.

Nadesko (levantandose): ¿A donde va mi principe?

Leo : Lo he decidido , me ire de aqui!! No deseo vivir en la oscuridad!!

Nadesko: ¿Asi que me dejas sola en este negocio?

Leo : Lo siento, pero deberas buscarte a alguien tan tonto para que te ayude. (se va)

Nadesko ( furiosa) : La pagaras Leo, Paris y todos los traidores...¡Soy mas poderosa de lo que ustedes piensan! (De repente una luz cruzo sus pensamientos) ¡No puede ser! ¿La reina de la Luna ha vuelto con el principe de la Tierra? ¡Estoy perdiendo mis cartas! ¡Debo hacer algo Y DE UNA BUENA VEZ.!


	59. Una revelacion

LA REVELACION DE CALIXTO

Serena y Darien estaban muy felices por que aquella noche de Navidad se habian reconciliado esa noche de navidad y decidieron hacerlo publico a todos los presentes.

Serena : Gracias a todos por confiar en nosotros yestar prtesnetes en este dia.

Darien : Bueno, nosotros les queriamos decir que Serena y yo hemos vuelto como pareja.

Todos : ¡Que emocion!

Mina : Es relamente fabulosos, ¡la diosa del amor empleo su enrgia para despertar la llama del amor donde no existia!

Raye : ¡Callate Mina! Saben me alegra bastante que se hayan reconciliado, este es un punto mas a nuestro favor.

Lita : Asi podremos vencer a los enmeigos.

Amy : Por que la fuerza del amor es lo que une a todos en este mundo ..(suspira)

Haruka: Yo siempre me mostraba esceptic acerca del amor y creo que ahora debo date las gracia spor haberme liberado de lo que me tenia prisioner na este tiempo y bueno Barduck ser ale segundo en darle una noticia.

Barduck : Bueno , Haruka y yo pensamos casarnos el año que viene.

Mina: ¿De verdad? ¡La diosa del amor hace que todos se enamoren cuando esta presnete!

(Todos rien)

Eriol : Si me hermana se casa , creo que hare lo mismo con Michiru. Jade esta de acuerdo con nuestra relacion y por el bien de nuestro bebe hay que formalizar de una vez.

Ali : Veo que todos se han puesto de acuerdo en abrir sus sentimientos, ahora yo tmabien hare lo mismo. (avanza hasta donde esta Hotaru) Hotaru, todo este tiempo hemos estado ocultnadonos, ¿te gustaria ser formalmente mi enamorada?

Hotaru : (abrazandolo) ¡acepto!

Ohanna : Bueno nosotros tmabien decidimos decirles que mi relacion con Sahud va mejor que nunca.

Setsuna : ¿Tu y Sahud si el viene del futuro?

Ohanna : Shaud renuncio a regresar por mi.Bueno si no lo sabian Shaud es el futuro hijod e Luna y Artemis.

Artemis II : La princesa Usagi me dispenso que me quedara con la guardiana del tiempo...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Epoca del año 4000 DC_

_Artemis II : princesa, queria decirle que no me estoy aprovechando de su sacrificio, mas bien deseo..._

_Chibi Chibi : Las sailor asteroides me lo dijieron todo ...¿Estas enamorado de una sailor del pasado, verdad?_

_Artemis II : Asi es y entre Ohanna y yo esta exisitiendo algo mas que amistad._

_Chibi Chibi: Si tu destinoes estar junto a ella y si eso merece cambiar el tiempo, ve y se feliz._

_Artemis II : Gracias princesa._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Artemis II : Se que mi destinoes estar aqui, con ustedes.

Calixto que estaba alli presnete , no pudo conterner las lagrimas y se dirigio lloranado hacia afuera.

Calixto : Debo decir la verdad, tal vez Leo este a punto de encontrarme ya lli todoser demasiado tarde..

_Año de 1981, Ciudad de Tokyo:_

_Un joven hombre de unos 20 años estaba esperando en la puerta de un hospital._

_Enfermero: Sr. Tomoe, ha sido padre de una linda niña_

_Doctor Tomoe : Pero...¡eso es imposible! Los doctores me confirmaron que mi esposa esperaba mellizos._

_Enfermero: Bueno, no es que no le queria dar una mala noticia , pero..._

_Doctor Tomoe: Pero que..¡hable de una buena vez!_

_Enfermero: El varoncito nacio muerto. Lo siento mucho._

_Doctor Tomoe : ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_5 años despues..._

_Keiko (madre de Hotaru) : Aun no pudiste superar la perdida de nuestro hijo, verdad Souichi? _

_Souichitrabajando en le laboratorio):¡Callate mujer ! Sera muy pronto el dia en que el pequeño Souichi regrese y este a nuetro lado._

_Keiko (con Hotaru en brazos) :¿Que piensas hacer?_

_Souichi : En esta maquina el regreso de nuestro hijo sera inevitable, he congelado parte de sus restos y ahora los revivire mediante procesos electronicos en esta maquina._

_Keiko : ¿Estas loco? (lo coge de un brazo)_

_Souichi : En 5 minutos la maquina explotara y nuestro hijo saldra de alli bajo la forma de un bebe._

_Keiko : Presiento que todo esto puede ser el final._

_Souichi : De que final me hablas!! Cuenta los segunos 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1..._

_Keiko : Souichi!! huele como a un incendio, escapemonos de aqui!! (Coge a la niña y corre)_

_Souichi :Espera por favor!! No vayas por ahi es peligroso!!_

_Keiko y Hotaru salen por la puerta falsa de la casa, seiendo atrapadas por el fuego y posteriormente carbonzadas._

_Souichi : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!_

_Pero en algun lugar del espacio..._

_Leo (adolescente) : Este pequeño niño nos servira de mucho._

_Paris : ¿De quien se trata?  
_

_Leo: Es el principe del planeta de Saturno, mas bien , su reencarnacion.Posee una inteligencia superior a la de todos nosotros y nos servira como ayuda para poder atrapar el Cristal de Plata que pide nuestra dueña._

_Paris : Pero...¿no te habras equivocado de persona? En la tierra se habla mucho de que existe una princesa proviniente del planeta Saturno que es capaz de destruir todo el Sistema Solar._

_Leo : No me he equivocado. Si la princesa puede destruir en masa, el principe puede planear las mas poderosas batallas y ganarlas todas sin necesidad de batallar en ellas._

_Paris: No hubiera sido mejor raptar a ambos ?_

_Leo: Es mejor asi. _

"**Y es asi como comienza mi drama,me crie bajo la sombra de Leo y sus secuaces, fui tratdo como un titere y si amenazaba con escparme me matarian. Pero pude saberlo todo, por los datos que escondia mi amo en su computadora, supe de donde venia y por que fui raptado al nacer. lamentablemente mi familia de la Tierra habia muerto y solo me quedaba mi hermana Hotaru."**

Calixto queria acercarse a donde estaban los presentes celebrando la Noche Buena, pero no se atrevia, de repente Hotaru fue a la cocina a traer unos queques hechos por Lita y cuando vio al joven se acerco a el.

Hotaru: Amigo, ven ¿Por que no te acrecas a celebrar con nosotros? .Yo me presneto, soy Hotaru Tomoe y soy muy amiga de los anfitriones de esta fiesta.

Calixto: Pues yo soy Calixto, el ayudante de cocina del Señor Andrew y de su esposa.

Hotaru: Es un gusto conocerte, sabes ahorita los 3 ligths van a cantar una cancion nueva , ven conmigo, quiero que los escuches.

Calixto (entre si) : No gracias, prefiero quedarme aqui por que no me gusta intimar con extraños asi de facil.

Hotaru: ¿Acaso somos extraños Calixto? (sonrie)

Calixto: Esta bien.

Hotaru se lo llevo a la sala...

Hotaru: Amigos, el es Calixto, el ayudante de Andrew. Se siente algo nervioso, pero espero que este bien acogido.

Andrew: Lo queria traer hasta aqui, pero su timidez no ayudaba, ¡Que bueno que lo hayas traido Hotaru!

Setsuna lo miraba fijamente...

Setsuna ( a las chicas) : Ese joven es muy parecido al padre de Hotaru.

Michiru: Es verdad, ¿Habra renacido como las animates?

Setsuna : No estoy segura, pero hay algo que me dice que tampoco es el.

Raye : Presiento que este chico tiene que ver algo con Hotaru, es como si fueran hermanos.

Amy : Puede ser que sea uno de los principes del planeta Saturno en la epoca del Milenio de Plata y que ha renacido al igual que nosotras.

Mina: No creo,d e lo contario tendria la misma edad que nosotras.

Lita : Esto es muy extraño.

Haruka : Yo misma interrogare al jovenzuelo . (Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Calixto que estaba conversando con los chicos.)

Mientras tanto...

Seiya : ¡Que bueno que un chico como tu sea fan de los 3 ligths !

Calixto: Colecciono sus cnaciones ya que es lo unico que se escucha en el restaurante...

Seiya : Ummmm...

Calixto: Bueno es la musica que mas pide la clientela...

Taiki : ¿Y cuando llegaste al Japon?

Calixto: He vivido por un tiempo en un albergue de Rusia hasta que cumpi 16 años, que es la mayoria de edad alla y por eso volvi al Japon (nervioso).

Yaten : ¿Y no pensaras seguir en ese trabajo de mujeres?

Calixto: Bueno, hasta que consiga otro, lo hare.

Seiya : Estamos buscando un guardaespaldas para evitar tanto acoso de las fnas...¿No se si te interesaria trabajar con nosotros?

Calixto: Que pasen las fiestas y lo pensare, es que soy demasiado torpe para esas cosas. Ademas no tengo tanto fisico para esas cosas (se sonroja)

Seiya : Si fuera asi, noe starias llamando la atencion de Jade, la chica de los cabellos rubios marinos. (Se ve que Jade esta observando muy embobada a Calixto)

Haruka se acerca

Haruka: Hey Jovenzuelo!! Tu aspecto se me hace muy familiar. ¿Eres acasao uno de los cazadores de la Muerte que ha renacido por obra y milagros del Caos?

Todos la observan misteriosos.

Haruka : ¿Por que te quedas callado? ¡Respondeme!

Eriol (acercandose a su hermana) :¡Deja de tratar asi al muchacho! Dime amigo, ¿es verdad lo que mi hermana te ha preguntado?

Calixto: Solo se que mi padre se llamo Souichi Tomoe...

Todos : Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

FIN


	60. Sucesos en la mañana de navidad

LEO Y LAOS LLEGAN A LA CASA TSUKINO

Tras lo que dijo Calixto, todos se sorprendieron a sobremanera.

Calixto: No recuerdo mas que como Leo me trataba como un esclavo y me hacia planear las mas estrepitosas venganzas para robarles el cristal de plata.

Serena: ¿Pero nunca intentaste escapar de Leo y buscar a tu familia?

Calixto: Cada vez que lo hacia, Paris o Laos me seguían sin yo saber como y me agarraban en plena puerta de acceso a esta dimensión.

Setsuna: Ya veo, pero me imagino que recordaras tu yo pasado, tu yo de hace 1000 años.

Calixto: No recuerdo mucho, solo se que era un príncipe atormentado con la idea de que su débil hermana tenga que unirse a la lid de las sailor scout para proteger a la princesa.

Amy: Veras que con el tiempo vas a ser capaz de recordarlo todo.

Calixto: Lo único que deseo es no ser encontrado ni por Leo, ni por Laos.

Eva (nerviosa): Leo me dijo que vendría por mí hoy día, pero si ve que Calixto esta aquí, Dios sabe que cosa podría pasar, lo único que espero es que haya cambiado de opinión.

Ya se acercaba el amanecer y la princesa Fireball decidió hablar con sus guerreras.

Fireball: Eva, Misha, yo se perfectamente que ambas mantienen un idilio amoroso con mi hermano Leo y su sirviente Laos. Yo no se si haré bien en seguirlas reteniendo en mi sequito, pero creo que lo ideal es que ya hagan sus propios caminos aunque me duela en el alma no poder contar con su ayuda para vencer al Caos.

Eva: Conmigo si podrás contar, las intenciones de Leo son muy buenas y le aseguro princesa que el Caos tan bien absorbió su mente para llenarlo de codicia y ambición, cosa que el ya no desea tener.

Fireball: Chelsea me escribió diciendo que en cuanto consiga pasaje para venirse a Japón, estará con nosotras, pero dudo mucho que Paris la deje venir.

Eva: Tal vez si Misha no corre ninguna riesgo…

Fireball: Te equivocas Eva. Las mujeres del planeta de fuego damos a luz apenas 4 meses después de la gestación.

Eva: Eso quiere decir que Misha esta bien avanzada… y puede perder al niño si pelea.

Fireball: Por eso es que no deseo arriesgarla y en vez de ella, yo peleare.

Eva y Misha: ¿Princesa? ¿No lo estará diciendo en serio?

Fireball: Si se trata de agradecer lo que la Princesa de la Luna hizo por mí y de enaltecer el nombre de nuestro planeta tengo que estar y mas q nada que dos de mis guerreras estarán ausentes.

Eva y Misha: Princesa cuídese mucho que veremos la forma de cómo intervenir en la pelea final.

Fireball: Eva solo a ti te permitiré estar en la pelea, Misha, un niño es lo mas sagrado y si es de nuestro planeta es mucho mas.

Misha: Entonces recurrirá a lo de hace 2 años…

Fireball: No pudo ir en contra de la voluntad de sus hermanos, tal vez hice eso en un momento en que ellos estaban en una edad en las que se les podía manipular fácilmente, pero ya son todos unos hombres, ya saben lo que desean y esta por de más que les obligue a obedecerme y mas si es que las han encontrado, ahora ellos se deben a su destino.

Eva: Si, nuestros hermanos ya han crecido y han madurado mucho, no me parece justo obligar a hacer algo que no desean, por eso nosotras debemos enmendar el error.

Fireball: Yo tengo una fuerza poderosa muy escondida en mi, que lo saco a relucir cuando el peligro acecha en grave, por eso es que tomare parte en la batalla y si muero, moriré en paz, sabiendo que mis súbditos están felices y en completa paz.

Misha: ¡Usted no debe morir princesa! ¡No diga esas cosas!

Fireball: recuerden que el espíritu de una guerrera esta en ser leal con lo que piensa y actúa y creo que si ese es mi deber, descansare en paz.

Fireball se retiro a la pieza contigua para descansar cuando en la puerta trasera se oyó el crujido de una puerta…

Leo: Eva, mi princesa, he venido por ti, para que te vengas conmigo. No me importa si el caos nos busca, estoy preparado para enfrentarlo.

Eva: No me puedo ir ahora, no puedo dejar a todos con la intriga.

Leo: la princesa ya lo sabe y no es necesario que le des razones a nadie.

Eva: Misha esta embarazada, no puedo dejarla sola.

Leo: Laos vendar por ella. No te preocupes. (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Eva: Déjame despedirme de la princesa de la Luna y de su hija antes de irme.

Eva se fue hacia el jardín, sabia que Rini se levantaba temprano para tomar algo de aire al amanecer y al encontrarla se acerco a ella:

Eva: Rini, buenos días.

Rini: Buenos días Eva, ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano? Apenas son las 6 de la mañana.

Eva: Será la ultima vez que nos veamos.

Rini leyó los ojos de la hermana de Seiya y noto como sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Eva: Lo siento, Rini, lo siento. He fallado como amiga y compañera, pero me enamore . No puedo contra eso y es mas me enamore de la persona equivocada.

Rini: ¿Acaso lo conozco?

Eva: Si, es su peor enemigo. Es Leo.

Rini se quedó boquiabierta. No sabia que decirle, pero la confesión de Eva le paresia sincera ye ella era de aquellas chicas que siempre decían las cosas como eran.

Eva: Es una larga historia que nos une desde el pasado y creo que ha llegado la hora de consolidar nuestro amor. Es un amor puro, sin intereses y leo me ha demostrado que por amor a mi va a cambiar. El nos les hará ningún daño, mas bien les ayudara a vencer al Caos y llevarlo d e vuelta donde pertenece.

Rini: Me confundes mucho.

Eva: Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, ahora debo de irme. Adiós amiga, adiós. (La abraza y se retira)

Leo estaba en la puerta del jardín. Rini vio como se llevaba a Eva. Lo que mas le llamo la atención es que Leo lucia distinto….había cambiado el color negro por el blanco y su estrafalaria cabellera roja estaba sujetada.

¿Eva estaba teniendo razón al decir que Leo era una victima más del Caos?

Rini voltio a su habitación .No era prudente molestar a nadie, sabia que las cosas se darían por su propio cauce y que la verdad saldría a la luz, lo importante era que al menos la princesa Fireball estaba enterada y que sabría como manejar las cosas, aunque se esperaba de que Seiya y los demás tomasen la huida como una amenaza mas.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y todos empezaron a levantarse, Serena y Darien querían disfrutar mas tiempo de su amor y nadie los interrumpió.

Rini se fue al comedor y se encontró con alguien no tan agradable para ella….

Seiya: La señorita popularidad esta levantándose tan tarde, debes aprender de mí que al menos estoy preparándoles el desayuno a los anfitriones de la casa.

Rini : Gracias .

Seiya : ¿ Y desde cuando tan culta.

Rini : No se , me nació decirlo.

De repente Rini dejo caer un plato por la emociona que le daban todas las cosas que escucho hace unas horas.

Seiya : ¡Torpe! ¡Yo lo recojo!

Rini : No , yo lo haré.

Y las miradas de ambos jóvenes se fundieron, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Chibi Chibi y Calixto estaban observándolos.

Chibi Chibi : Eso se veía venir, yo se perfectamente que a Seiya le gusta la princesita.

Calixto: ¿Acaso no es el tu novio?

Chibi Chibi : Lo era . Pero no debo seguir con alguien que quiere a otra.

Calixto: Y dime ,¿Quién es la chica de los cabellos aguamarina?

Chibi Chibi: Se llama Jade y es hija de Michiru Kaioh. Si deseas hablar con ellas, hazlo. Si dejas reprimir lo que sientes , puede que el que pierdas seas tu.

Calixto : Eres apenas una criatura para saber de estas cosas…

Chibi Chibi : Si, lo soy, pero lo sabia todo antes de venir para aquí.

Calixto : No te entiendo.

Chibi Chibi : Lo sabras en su momento.

Aprovechando que algunos estaban distraidos y otros aun seguian durmiendo. Misha – aun en pijamas- se preparaba para escapar con Laos que estaba en la puerta esperándola.

Misha : Ya voy Laos, estare contigo en un minuto, espérame un tantito.

Cuando ella decía esto, se sintió como una explosión, una presencia maligna en el barrio. Los vecinos huyan despavoridos y el ruido hizo que todos los que estaban en la residencia Chiba se despertasen.

Rini y Seiya fueron los primeros en salir, y yéndose para el parque numero 10 se encontraron con una no tan agradable sorpresa.

Nadesko : Y bien palomitos, que bueno que son los primeros en llegar aquí. Cuando la Neo Reina Serena los encuentre muertos, sera el inicio de la destrucción final.


	61. Chibi Chibi y su cristal

Chibi Chibi se despoja de su cristal

Seiya y Rini estaban atemorizados. Nadesko estaba vestida como una mujer de la epoca medieval, sus ojos brillaban como el sol, pero su aura destilaba maldad.

Rini : Me transformare.

Seiya : ¡No lo hagas! ¡Puede ser muy peligroso!

Nadesko : Transformate niñita de cabellos rosados, veras que en cuanto estes casi convertida en esa tonta de Sailor Moon vas a morir.

Seiya : ¿Donde estan las demas?

Rini : Deben estar dormidas.

Cuando la joven termino de mencionar estas palabras, se vio las siluetas de 4 mujeres jovenes vestidas en uniformes de Sailor scout.

Sailor Neptuno: El espejo de mi madre nos advirtio lo que estaba sucediendo , asi que vinimos corriendo hacia aqui.

Sailor Uranus : Dejamos a nuestros padres muy preocupados.

Sailor Saturno : Con que esta es la famosa Nadesko. Se nota a leguas que esta completamente loca. ¡Oscuridad de Saturno!

El ataque de Saturno no fue tan efectivo, por que Nadesko se recupero en seguida , dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Nadesko : Son mas de seis meses que lucho con ustedes ya un no aprenden a atacar. ¡Fanstasma oscuro!

Un remolino de color oscuro empezo a tomar forma humanoide y envolvio a las Outer senshis en el.

Rini : ¡Chicas! ¡Por el poder de la Luna Inatergalactica! ¡Transformacion!

Nadesko : ¡Fantasma oscuro! ¡Captura la energia de la transformacion!

El remolino obedecio a su ama y detuvo la transformacion de Rini, dejandola caer en el suelo.

Seiya : ¡Rini! ( la abraza para evitar que se golpee) ¿No puedes tener mas cuidado?

Nadesko : Jajajajajaja. Tengo el cristal de plata en mis manos nuevamente, sin ese cristal nunca mas te podras transformar ...¡Nunca mas! , y si deseas recogerlo, deberas entregarme a tu madre en sacrificio.

Rini ( medio dormida) : ¡No a mi madre no!

Seiya : ¡Si le tocas un dedo a la reina Serena, te las veras conmigo y los caballeros del Cristal Diamante!

Nadesko desaparecio y las Outer senshis recuperaron su forma normal.

Hotaru : ¿Donde esta Nadesko?

Ohanna : No lo se, al parecer huyo.

Jade : Alli estanb Rini y Seiya.

Luanna : ¡Rini esta inconsiente!

Las 4 chicas van hacia donde estan sus amigos...

Seiya : Chicas, me alegro de verlas, ¡Nadesko le robo el cristal de plata a Rini!

Hotaru : Ya es la segunda vez que ocurre esto, creo que esta vez ha pedido algo a cambio ¿o no?

Seiya : Si, ha pedido a Serena como cambio.

Luanna : ¡ A la reina jamas se la toca!

Jade : Yo les avise, vendrian tiempos dificiles y creo que este es uno de ellos.

Ohanna : ¡Vayamos a la casa y avisemos a las demas!

Dicho esto aparecieron las Inner senshis...

Sailor Mercury : ¿Que paso?

Sailor Mars : ¿LLegamos tarde?

Sailor Jupiter : Creo que el grupo de las Outer ya acabo con el enemigo.

Sailor Venus : ¡Esto les pasa por haberse levantado tarde dormilonas!

Hotaru : ¡Claro que es tarde! El enemigo ha quitado el cristal de plata a Rini y se ha ido con el.

Inners ( cabizbajas) : ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Jade : Debemos ir a buscar a Nadesko y atacarlos entre todos. ¿Nos transformamos chicas?

Outers : ¡Esta bien!

De repente una mujer de cabellos rojizos yde unos 24 años aparecio en lugar.

Princesa Fireball : ¡Por favor sailor scouts no vayan!

Sailors : ¿Princesa Fireball?

Princesa Fireball : Ustedes solas no podran con Nadesko, es necesario que mis chicas tambien vayan con ustedes, aunque estos era un poco dificil.

Sailors : ¿Algo ha sucedido?

Princesa Fireball : Misha esta embarazada y Eva se ha ido con Leo.

Sailor Mercury :¡Malditos las han raptado !

Ohanna :¡Calmate Mercury!

Princesa Fireball : No las han raptado, ellas se han ido con ellos por su propia voluntad. En el fondo, muy en el fondo , Leo,Paris y Laos estaban enamorados de mis chicas y ese amor pudo mas que la venganza contra mi.

Seiya : Entonces , princesa, le dire a Apolo que nos envie nuevamente a los espiritus del Cristal Diamante.

Princesa Fireball : Ese cristal solo puede ser usado por 3 veces, ya la han usado 2 veces , ¿No crees que corren el riesgo de morir si es que lo usan una vez mas?

Seiya : ¡No nos importa morir en el acto si es que dejamos a la Tierra libre de las amenazas del Caos! ¡La tierra es nuestro segundo hogar!

Princesa Fireball : Vuelvan a casa de Serena y cuenten lo que ha sucedido a sus padres, ellos sabarn manejar mejor el asunto que ustedes, que aun son unos niños.

Todos vuelven a casa...

Serena se levanto con un impulso de su corazon...

Serena : ¡Darien! ¡Levantate! , Mi corazon esta latiendo mas fuerte que nunca...

Darien : ¿Que sucede Serena?

Serena : No lo se, tuve una pesadilla. ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi hija!

Darien : Ire yo contigo.

La muchachada llego a la sala de la residencia Chiba y alli les salio al encuentro Kenji y su madre.

Lita : ¿Que le paso a Rini?

Kenji : Parece que esta muerta.

Hotaru : Esta desmayada,¡tengo que ver a la señora Serena!

Lita : ¡Dejala descansar! Ya veremos que hacemos . Kenji llama a Amy y dile que Rini esta mal.

Kenji subio corriendo las escaleras y se topo con Amy que bajaba en pijamas.

Amy : Hace como 15 minutos que una fuerte bulla me desperto y bajaba a ver que pasaba. Te noto nervioso Kenji, ¿Algo sucede?

Kenji : La señorita Rini esta mal.

Amy : ¡Vamos a verla!

En cuanto Amy llego, hizo que todos se fueran a un costado.

Jade : Y eso, fue lo que paso.

Seiya : Nadesko fue quien provoco la bulla en el barrio y quien robo el cristal de plata . Las chicas son testigos de todo.

Amy : Estamos en gravisimos problemas, el cristal de plata lo podemos recuperar si hacemos un plan perfecto, pero la vida de Rini corre peligro.

Todos : ¿Que sucede?

Amy : Rini tiene Hepatitis y es necesario llevarla al hospital.

Myuu : ¡ La hepatitis es muy peligrosa , mama!

Amy : Si no la tienden rapido, lo lamentaremos mucho.

Seiya : ¡Eva y Misha son un par de inconsientes! (golpea la mesa)

Yumi : ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Serena y a Darien!

Lita : Nosotros , los adultos, nos encargaremos de decirselo todo, ustedes limitense a hacer un plan para recuperar el cristal. En cuanto nos desocupemos iremos con ustedes.

Rini fue llevada a su habitacion, la energia de su transformacion la habia dejado sin defensas y mas aun , el robo de su cristal de plata. Luna, Diana y Artemis se encargaban de vigilarla.

Los chicos se reunieron en el patio y pidieron la ayuda de las animates para que los apoyen en el plan.

Myuu : Ahorita Nadesko debe estar planeando atacar la ciudad con el cristal de plata.

Tracy : La descripcion que nos dieron de Nadesko nos puede servir de algo y mucho...

Yaten : ¿Que quieres decir?

Tracy : La descripcion de Nadesko es exactamente igual a la que tenemos de Galaxia.

Todos : ¿Galaxia?

Tracy : Asi es y estoy en lo cierto. Caos , quizas penso que la mejor persona para utilizar era Galaxia, ya que aun sus poderes estan dormidos...aunque tambien el hecho de habernos despertado la revele como tal, ya que Galaxia es la unica que nos puede despertar del letargo.

Maya : ¿y hay alguna forma de despertar a Sailor galaxia del cuerpo de Nadesko?

Tracy : Si la hay. debemos reunirnos las 4 sailor animates , invocar nuestra energia y elevarla al maximo nivel, de esta manera nuestro llamado revivira a Galaxia y ella aparecera.

Fireball : Buena tactica, yo ire a la casa donde se esconden Leo y los demas y vigilare los pasos de Nadesko.

Serena y Darien se despertaron de su sueño y se asustaron al ver a su joven hija en su cuarto.

Serena: ¡Mi niña !

Darien : ¡esta palida!

Rini iba repitiendo suavemente ...

Rini : "_Si no mato a mi madre, puede que el cristal no nos sea devuelto,Si no mato a mi madre, puede que el cristal no nos sea devuelto"._

Serena : ¿Oiste lo que dijo la niña?

Darien : si y no entiendo a que se refiere.

Luna (saltando de la cama de Rini ) : ¡Como no pueden entenderlo! Rini no puede ser mas explicita.

Artemis : esta diciendo que si ella no aniquila a su propia madre, el cristal de plata no le sera devuelto.

Serena : ¿El cristal de plata fue robado de nuevo?

Diana : Lo que nos contaron las chicas es que Nadesko se aprovecho de Rini y le robo el cristal de plata.

Darien : ¡Maldita sea! y si esa es la condicion , debemos enfrentarnos al caos cara a cara.

Chibi chibi estaba en el cuarto...

Chibi Chibi : Reina Serena, Rey Endimion,yo tengo una replica del cristal de plata y si lo necesitan se los puedo prestar aunque nos ea tan efectivo como el original.

Serena : Pero ese cristal activa tu transformacion...

Chibi Chibi : E cristal que tengo no la usare mas en muy poco tiempo, es por eso que e les estoy entregando. En realidad, esperaba que llegara este momento para poder hacer mi ultimo sacrificio.

Serena : ¿ a que te refieres?

Chibi Chibi : El poder de Sailor Cosmos , es el poder mas poderoso que hasta hoy existe y que evoluciono a medida de que las trasnformaciones de sailor Moon y de las sailor scouts adquirian madurez a lo largo del tiempo, el Cristal de Plata que tengo es hecho del mismo material del Cristal de Plata original y puede servir para que Rini se transforme y para que usted lo use. Hay algo : Una vez que el Cristal original y mio se fusionen, sailor Cosmos dejara de existir y su poder sera entregado a una nueva vida, una vida que ya elegi.

Serena : ¿A que te refieres?

Chibi Chibi : Soy tu descendiente directa y como tla debo darle mis poderes a aquella personita que procede del amor puro,como naci yo , y esa personita es el bebe que tu esperas Serena, por eso volvi , para darle mis poderes a tu bebe.

Chibi Chibi cogio su cristal, cerro sus ojos y dijo:

" Sagrado Poder del Cristal de Plata de Cosmos, cura a esta joven y devuelevele sus poderes perdidos".

El cristal empezo a brillar sobremanera y envolvioa todo Tokyo de una hermosa luz, que hasta el mismo Caos lo sintio. Rini desperto y su llave magica adquirio una nueva forma.

Rini :¿que paso? ¿Donde estan los demas?

Chibi Chibi : Ahora eres la dueña provisional de mi cristal de Plata, el tuyo fue robado y sin el no podras luchar, por eso te di el mio, a finde cuentas, no lo necesitare por mucho tiempo, ve que el Cristal de plata ha alertado al Caos de mi presencia y esta no tardara en buscarte. Mis sailor asteroides estaran contigo, mientras aviso a los semas de esto.

Rini : Esta bien ...¡Por el poder intergalactico del Cristal de Plata! ( Se convierte en Sailor Moon)

Abajo y en las inmediaciones de la residencia , todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba...Y Nadesko , en su habitacion...

Nadesko : Este cristal de plata tiene solo 7 dias de vida, si no lo recuperan, lo destruire y Tokio de Crsital sera mio. En dos dias, los espero para la primera batalla.

Al lado de Nadesko se pueden ver 6 siluetas, tres de hombres y tres de mujeres , todos prisioneros en una jaula.

Mujer 1 : ¡Las pagaras Caos !

Mujer 2 : ¡Las sailor scouts vendran por nosotros!

Nadesko : Los traidores no tienen derecho a hablar, asi que mas les vale quedarse callados o si no las pagaran con sus vidas. ¿ Acaso no querian estar con sus medias naranjas? ¡Pues ese es el precio !

FIN


	62. el comienzo del final

¡VAMOS A RECUPERAR EL CRISTAL DE PLATA!

En la casa de Nadesko todo estaba completamente oscuro, la sala tenia un aspecto muy tenebrosos y cruzando la sala se podia ver la puerta de unba habitacion mediana. Alli estaba una jaula y dentro de ella 6 personas, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, y una de las mujeres estaba embarazada.

Paris : ¡Les prometo que saldremos de aqui pronto compañeros!

Eva : ¡No digas tonterias! La cerradura esta bastante fuerte.

Laos : Todos hemos sentido una especie de energia con un aura pura, al menos eso nos devuelve algo de esperanza.

Leo : Conozco muy bien esta casa, cerca de aqui esta una de las habitaciones que nos transporta a otra dimension. La unica forma de escapar de aqui es entrando a aquella dimension y luego teletransportarnos hasta Tokio, nuevamente.

Chelsea : ¿Pero como lo haremos? Es casi imposible salir de aqui.

Leo : ¿Conservan sus llaves de transformacion?

Chelsea : Claro.

Leo : Pues cuando volvamos a sentir aquella energia que nos irradio de esperanza, aprovecharan para transformarse y utilizando sus poderes nos ayudaran a escapar de aqui.

Eva :Leo, es muy facil lo que dices, pero Caos tiene una sensibilidad demasiado fuerte y sera capaz de sentirnos en donde quiera que este.

Leo : Conozco a caos mucho mas que ustedes y se que la energia de Sailor Moon y el de la Reina de la Luna son sus principales debilidades, ahora bien, el plan para escapar es que primero se transforme Eva , ella utiliza su poder para abrir la puerta y se queda alli mientras nosotros escapamos por la ventana, luego Chelsea se transforma y cuidan del lugar hasta que Caos llegue, despues Paris,Laos, Misha y yo nos vamos a casa de los Chiba ,alli podremos encontrar al resto de las sailors y les diremos exacatamente donde se esconde Caos.

Laos : Suena muy bien , pero que haremos cuando las zombies despierten.

Leo : Para eso Eva y Chelsea se quedran aqui, para distraer a las zombies cuando despierten.

El problema sera el momento en que despierte aquel raudal de poder .

De repente ,Eva empezo a sentir una especie de corazonada.

Eva: Chicos, puedo sentir la presencia de Sailos Moon cerca de aqui.

Leo : Esperemos unos 2 minutos, por que si no tenemos a Sailor Moon muy cerca; es posible que Caos sienta cuando nos estemos escapando.

En casa de los Chiba Tsukino, los chicos empezaron a sentir el poder que emanaba cerca de alli.

Hotaru : ¡Chicos! ¡Rini ha recuperado su poder!

Ohanna : ¡Hotaru no puede mentirnos! Si es asi, debemos acompañarla.

Hotaru : Rini va ir en direccion de casa de Nadesko.

Jade : ¡Que esperan! ¡Salgan afuera para la transformacion!

Setsuna : Presiento que hoy sera una gran batalla.

Michiru : Cuidense mucho ( le toma las manos a su hija)

Raye : Niñas, recuerden que aunque no estemos en el combate.

Lita:...Siempre estaremos con ustedes.

Seiya : ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?

Apolo : Es mejor que se queden, ya que ellas necesitan concentrarse para luchar solas.

Amy : ¡Ya no pierdan mas tiempo! ¡Vayan para alla!

Las chicas pronuncian sus palabras de transformacion.

Myuu : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Mercurio!

Maya : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Marte!

Yumi : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Jupiter!

Dawa : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Venus!

Luanna : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Urano!

Jade : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Neptuno!

Ohanna : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Pluton!

Hotaru : ¡Por el poder intergalactico del planeta Saturno!

Todas : ¡Transformacion!

Una vez adquiridas sus transformaciones, las chicas hicieron la teletransportacion y llegaron en menos de un minuto a la casa de Nadesko.

En la casa de Nadesko ...

Camila : Necesito seguir descansando.

Noelia :¡Vamos a tomar algo de desayuno! Ya es casi mediodia.

(Aparece Nadesko)

Nadesko : ¿A si que piensan en comer? ¡Primero deberian ponerse al dia en sus deberes Lead Crow y Aluminium Siren! (sopla sobre ellas y las transforma)

Aluminium Siren : Ordene mi querida ama...

Lead Crow : ¿Que es lo que desea en que le sirvamos?

Nadesko : Vayan a la puerta de la casa y ataquen a todo aquel que se asome.

Ambas animates salieron corriendo hacia la puerta principal del edificio y atacaron a cuanto transeunte pasaba por ahi.

Aluminium Siren : ¡Hielo de metal!

Lead Crow : ¡Ametralladora de fuego!

Los incautos huian , corrian o simplemente caian al suelo y las animates hacieron un pequeño trabajito del que recien se acordaron..

Aluminium Siren : ¿Te acuerdas de los viejos tiempos?

Lead Crow : ¡Claro!

Y haciendo usos de sus mañas, emepzaron a sacar las semillas estelares de sus victimas...

Nadesko se acerca a ellas...

Nadesko : Buen trabajo, estas semillas estelares me serviran para crear mas zombies y asi atacar a las senshis.

En la habitacion oscura ...

Leo : ¡Ya es hora! ¡Nadesko salio a supervisar afuera!

Eva y Misha se trandformaron en Figther y Healer y con sus poderes abrieron la puerta de la jaula..

Leo : ¡Vamos todos! ¡Escapemos por aqui! (señala una ventana)

Misha : ¡Me siento mal! ¡No puedo salir por un lugar tan alto!

Laos : Aguanta mi amor, debemos irnos cuanto antes a casa de Serena Tsukino, allie staremos a salvo.

Los 4 jovenes saltaron desde la ventana hacia el primer piso, cerca de donde estaban las animates.

Leo : ¡Huyamos antes de que nos vean!

Pero...

Lead Crow: Creyeron que se iban a escapar facilmente ...¡ Ametralladora de fuego!

Los 4 jovenes cayeron al suelo y Lead Crow se encargo de quitarles su semilla estelar.

Nadesko (acercandose) : ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora se quedaran bajo mi merced..¡ Que semillas tan bonitas! y ¡sobretodo de Sailor Healer que esta embarazada!

Rini llego al lugar...

Sailor Moon : Todo se ve tan tenebroso y alicaido...¡Ven Caos te estoy esperando! ¡No te escondas!

Sailor Aluminim Siren : Si deseas hablar con mi ama, antes debes luchar conmigo.

Sailor Moon (alzando su cetro) : ¿Por que no?

Sailor Aluminium Siren : ¡Hielo de metal!

Sailor Moon : ¡Poder curador de la Aurora Lunar!

Aluminium Siren cayo al suelo y volvio a ser Noelia.

Noelia (inconsciente) : ¿Que hago aqui?

Sailor Moon : ¡Vete rapido a esta direccion y contactate con Daniela y Tracy ! ¡Rapido!

Noelia : ¡No se quienes son ellas!

Sailor Moon : ¡Anda rapido!

Noelia vio un auto abandonado, se subio a el y se dirigio a casa de los Tsukino.

Las demas sailors alcanzaron a Sailor Moon..

Mercury : ¡Vamos hacia el patio del edificio! ¡Alli esta Lead Crow!

Saturno : Fighter y Healer estan atrapadas en el edificio, el Caos esta por volver y es necesario que alguna de nosotras vaya a recatarlas.

Venus : Yo ire.

Jupiter : Ire contigo.

Moon : ¡Vayn y recatenlas rapido!

El resto del grupo se dirigio hacia la puerta del edificio...

Inners y Outers : ¡Tal vez sea nuestra ultima batalla!, perro daremos todo de nosotras, asi que ¡te castigaremos en nombre de la Luna!

Nadesko : ¡Ataca Lead Crow!

Lead Crow : ¡ Ametralladora de fuego!

Sailor Moon : Combinemos nuestros poderes..

Sailors : ¡Esta bien!

Todas juntaron sus manos entre si , respiraon hondo y clamaron el nombre de su planeta guardian ...Una especie de rafaga de color blanco traslucido lleno el lugar cegando los ojos de Caos y de Lead Crow.

Sailor Moon ordeno que cesaran de emitir esa energia y aprovechando que Naesko y Lead Crow estaban insconsientes, se las llevo hacia donde estaban las demas animates.

Tracy : ¡Apurate Sailor Moon! ¡Despiertalas!

Sailor Moon : ¡No puedo dejar sola a las chicas!

Entonces 4 voces se hicieron presentes...

Voz 1 : Nosotras apoyaremos al resto de las chicas, ¡Despierta a esa chica y haz loq ue te pidan!

Voz 2 : Hazlo por favor,princesa.

Las dos voces se dejaron de emitir y a lo lejos Sailor Moon vio la silueta de 4 mujeres jovenes que iban en direccion al lugar de ataque.

Sailor Moon : La despertare ...¡ Poder curador de la Aurora de la Luna!

Lead Crow se convirtio en Camila, nuevamente.

Camila : ¿Que paso?

Animates : Juntemos nuestros poderes y limpiemos el alma de Galaxia del Caos.

Camila : ¿Otra vez Galaxia adopto al Caos?

Noelia : Ella no sabe que es Galaxia, asi que debemos despertarla cuanto antes...

Camila : ¿Donde esta?

Las sailors que habian quedado , aprovecharon tambien la demencia de Caos y le robaron las semillas estelares y lasa devolvieron a sus dueños..

Mientras que Figther y Healer , ayudadas por Jupiter y Venus escapaban del edificio , que de tantos ataques estaba a punto de caer...

CONTINUARA...

SE ACERCA EL FINAL,SI DESEAS ESCRIBIR UN BUEN FINAL PARA ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE QUE COMEINCE SU NUEVA TEMPORADA, HAZLO ENVIANDO UN MENSAJE A MI CASILLA EN FANFICTION.

SUERTE!!


	63. Galaxia despierta

_El Despertar de Sailor Galaxia. Las reinas deben acudir a la última batalla_

Tracy: Debemos empezar nuestra labor (la sus demás compañeras) ¿Traen sus pendientes de transformación?

Noelia: ¿Te refieres a estos pendientes en forma de estrellas?

Daniela: Todos tenemos uno igual.

Camila: Comencemos con el ritual.

Las sailor animates conocían perfectamente la forma en la cual Sailor Galaxia las despertó de su letargo hace muchos años.

Noelia: Chicas, pero ese ritual es algo muy peligroso, solo funciona cuando una persona esta llena de ira y odio en su corazón. Ese ritual solo aumentara su poder maligno.

Sailor Moon: Si es así, la intentare despertar yo. ¡Poder de curación de la Aurora Lunar!

El rayo de luz que salía del maculo de sailor Moon era tan fuerte que hizo que Nadesko gritara como si tuviese dolor, la joven empezaba a toser y a botar espuma negra de su boca.

Sailor Mars: ¡La espuma negra es la energía maligna que Nadesko albergaba!

De repente llegaron Mercury con Júpiter acompañadas de Figther y Healer.

Mercury. ¡Sigue así sailor Moon!

Júpiter: ¡Saca toda esa energía maligna!

Al parecer, la energía era tan fuerte y poderosa que Sailor Moon no podia sola y empezaba a cansarse.

Noelia: Sailor Moon esta sacando toda la energía posible del Caos, ahora queda poco raudal maligno, ¡hagamos de una buena vez el ritual!

Las 4 animates pusieron sus pendientes frente a Nadesko y empezaron pronunciar unas extrañas palabras en un idioma completamente desconocido… (_Imagínense que idioma puede ser, me da cosas escribir un nuevo idioma e inventarlo… ¡peor!)_

Los 4 pendientes empezaron brillar y de ellos salieron extrañas luces de diferentes colores, que al contacto con el báculo de Sailor Moon, formaron un campo energético muy fuerte, cuya luz cegaba los ojos de las allí presentes.

Sailor Moon alzo su báculo y pronuncio sus ya conocidas palabras: ¡Poder de curación de la Aurora Lunar!

El cuerpo de Nadesko empezó a retorcerse y de nuevo coerzo a toser ya botar cada vez mas espuma de color oscuro, hasta que una luz baño su figura y volvió en si, al parecer el Caos se había salido de su ser.

Otra luz de color naranja la volvió a bañar con su resplandor y la dejo convertida en nada mas y nada menos que la ultima enemiga de Serena: Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia se levanto del suelo, miró pasivamente a su alrededor, parecía no reconocer a nadie, solo a las 4 chicas que –según su conciencia- habían salvado su vida.

Galaxia: Ustedes, ustedes son…, son las chicas que yo una vez quise convertir en poderosas guerreras que dominasen el universo, pero al final me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada.

Yo…yo me deje dominar nuevamente por ese maldito demonio y pensé que mi soledad iba a ser compensada con la revancha y la conquista de un nuevo mundo, pero me equivoque, ahora me doy cuenta de que no estuve nunca sola.

Leo se acerco a Galaxia.

Leo: Tu solo fuiste esclava de ese maldito demonio llamado caos y te dejaste arrastrar por sus malévolas intenciones al igual que yo y mis amigos, pero al conocer el amor y los verdaderos sentimientos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy equivocados.

Paris y Laos: Nuestro señor tenía razón.

Leo: Nadesko, tu en realidad eres una poderosa guerrera , eres la dueña de una galaxia llamada "La luz estelar" la cual pertenece nuestro planeta Kimmoku, pero cuando Caos te encontró en la tierra, totalmente indefensa, te utilizo para hacer de ti una esclava y esta vez dominarte para siempre, pero gracias a Sailor Moon y tus incondicionales guerreras ahora has recobrado tu memoria.

Galaxia: Nuevamente debo darle las gracias a Sailor Moon, pero por lo que veo, no es la misma que conocí hace muchos años.

Sailor Moon: No lo soy, soy la hija de La anterior Sailor Moon, quien ahora es la Reina de La Luna y la Tierra.

Galaxia: La madre y la hija tienen un corazón puro (sonríe)

Galaxia dejo a un lado su transformación e igual lo hicieron las demás sailors, las chicas se reunieron en el parque numero 10 y se encontraron para despedirse.

Nadesko: Ahora me iré de este lugar, voy a ir con mis chicas a recorrer el mundo y buscar mi destino.

Rini: Ojala lo encuentres y cuando así sea vuelvas para vernos.

Hotaru: Te deseamos lo mejor.

Todos: ¡Cuídate Nadesko! ¡Cuídense chicas!

Nadesko, Noelia, Tracy, Daniela y Camila les dijeron adiós y se dirigieron hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Rini: Espero que el destino les vaya bien con todas.

Serena y sus amigos fueron en busca de las chicas y al encontrarlas sanas y salvas, las abrazaron fuertemente y lloraron junto a ellas.

Serena: En verdad no pensé que fueses tan poderosa, hija mía.¿Has recuperado el cristal de plata?

Rini: Aquí esta y el de Usagi, también.

Chibi Chibi: Si mi cristal aun esta aquí, es por que no todo ha terminado…

Raye: ¿Dijiste algo Chibi Chibi?

Chibi Chibi (haciéndose la tonta) : No, no me ocurra nada.

Todos rieron y volvieron a sus casas muy contentos. Así pasaron tres días.

Chibi Chibi estaba en su habitación, mirando a las estrellas, cuando de repente vio las figuras de sus 4 sailors asteroides.

Chibi Chibi :¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sailor Vesta : Venimos a advertirle que no e haga ilusiones, princesa.

Sailor Pallas : Las profecias que usted conoce , de todas maneras se van a cumplir y si usted no cumple su promesa , el futuro no cambiara y la tragedia puede volver.

Sailor Ceres : Nada esta dicho aun.

Sailor Juno : EL Caos solo esta encerrado en una dimensión secreta, de la que puede salir en unos cuantos dias para vengarse y hacer de esta alegría algo peor.

Chibi Chibi : Entonces…

Sailor Vesta : Su cristal lo dice todo, usted solo lo presto a sailor Moon hasta que ella consiguiese el suyo y si lo consiguió y no se fusiono con el suyo, es que el sacrificio sigue en pie.

Chibi Chibi : Entonces ¿EL Caos va a volver?

Las 4 sailors hicieron una señal de silencio y Chibi Chibi solo miro a la Luna, de todas maneras tenia que decir adiós.

FIN.


	64. La ultima batalla

La batalla final (primera parte)

Es el 29 de diciembre del año 2009, faltan 2 días para la fiesta de Año Nuevo y para la Graduación de Rini y sus amigas.

En el centro de la ciudad, Serena y Rini estaban buscando un vestido apropiado para esta última.

Mama, me alegra mucho que las cosas estén mas tranquilas y que todo haya salido mejor de lo que esperábamos—decía la joven mirando el estante de una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Si, es verdad. Pero lo que no entiendo es que hace Chibi Chibi aun en este tiempo, si es que lo hemos arreglado todo.

Puede ser que este tiempo le convenga mejor que el otro, eso esta más claro que el agua.

No lo se. Últimamente esta niña llora demasiado y ya no ve con frecuencia a Seiya ¡Algo le debe estar pasando!—dijo Serena con un tono de preocupación bastante severa.

¡Mama el problema entre ellos dos, ellos dos lo deben de solucionar! ¡Mira este vestido rosado! ¡Esta divino! ¡Cómpramelo por favor!—dijo Rini haciendo un gesto infantil hacia su madre.

Son 300 euros, es mucho dinero y no creo que me alcanza porque también debo comprar el ajuar del bebe. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no le dices a Setsuna que te confeccione uno? Todas las chicas le han pedido que les diseñe un vestido para la fiesta.

¡Es verdad! Setsuna tiene mucho éxito en estos días y estoy casi segura que sus diseños serán la atracción principal de la fiesta.

Madre e hija sonrieron y se pasearon por todas las tiendas y vieron no solo mas vestidos, si no también zapatos, maquillaje y todas esas cosas que a las mujeres nos gustan.

Por otro lado, a los hermanos Kou les llovían ofertas de trabajo, sobretodo para fiestas de graduación. Mina, se había convertido en su manager y les consiguió una gira por Europa y Oceanía por los meses de enero y marzo.

¿ O sea que la escuela de las chicas nos ha contratado para amenizar la fiesta de graduación? –pregunto Taiki leyendo su agenda de contratos.

¡Justo que yo quería pasar la fiesta de Año Nuevo con Usagi y aprovechar pedirle perdon!—replico Seiya, quien se dejo caer en un mueble.

¡Pues amenizar la fiesta sera un rato nomás! Total van a ir muchos grupos a tocar alli, aparte Taiki es la pareja de Myuu y no se si Dawa vaya, ella aun esta en primer año.

¿Y tu seguro vas a ir con Usagi? A menores de 14 años no les dejan entrar a fiestas de mayores.

Tocamos y me voy con Usagi a algún lugar que ella quiera.

¡Pues sabrás que ella te dijo que ya no quería saber nada de ti y que te olvidaras de ella!

Yaten tiene razón, aparte sabemos que a ti te late mucho , la hija de Serena.

Seiya se quedo pensativo, últimamente estaba muy pegado a Rini, pero el no quería meterse con la hija de la mujer a la que una vez amo y mas aun que esa niña era también la hija de Darien.

Rini es una niña, ¡aun no ha madurado!—fue su respuesta.

Si, si y ¿Usagi es una mujer?—le dijo Eva mientras entraba por la puerta que estaba abierta junto a Leo.

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en su departamento?

Bueno, cuñado, lo que nos trae aquí es que les queremos dejar las invitaciones para nuestra boda.

¡¡Se van a casar tan pronto!!—dijeron los tres hermanos bastante asombrados.

¿Acaso el amor debe esperar?—les respondió Eva riéndose a carcajadas.

Eva,¿no te casaras por que estas embarazada?—pregunto Seiya bastante preocupado.

Podré ser algo loca, pero no tarada. Aparte, que , como pueden leer se hará una boda triple. Paris se casa con Chelsea por lo civil y Laos y Misha también se casaran.

¡Nunca pense que Misha se casase tan pronto! Ella , que era demasiado inocente y frágil..—se decia Taiki ante la actitud que había tomado su melliza.

Pues , ya ves , tu hermanita ha crecido y ahora como tal debes llevarla al altar como lo haremos nosotros.

¡Que lindo seria si Seiya me llevase al altar y sea mi padrino!—decía Eva con mucha emoción.

Todos empezaron a reír y Yaten trajo unas botellas de vino para celebrar la próxima boda de sus hermanas que estaba programada para…."el 1 de enero".

Chibi Chibi estaba arreglando sus cosas, guardaba su diario, en el que anotaba todas sus intimidades y los peluches que le habían regalado. Tenia que olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en el siglo XXI.

-Me da nostalgia dejar todo esto, pero no hay otra salida.

Astral la miraba decepcionado, ella no era su princesa, parecía una niña cobarde que no aceptaba la realidad. Adonis solo miraba al cielo.

¿Qué será de nosotros ahora que te vas?

Se convertirán en simples humanos y aran de su vida lo que deseen.

¡Pero no la dejaremos sola!

Gracias, siempre estaré a su lado.

La gatita Diana los observaba, solo pensaba que el sacrificio de Chibi Chibi sirva de algo. Luna se le acerco en silencio.

Ojala no sea nada malo, por que te veo llorando.

Mama, Chibi Chibi dice que si no hace su sacrificio, todos podremos morir, mama, ¡El Caos solo esta encerrado en otra dimensión!

Entonces, no lo hemos vencido, debo decírselo a Serena.

Luna corrió hacia la recamara de Serena, pero Diana la detuvo.

-Han salido con Rini, no se sabe a que hora volverán.

De la cabeza de Luna salio una gota gorda…

Pero en lo mas oscuro del Universo, en las profundidades de la oscuridad…

Sailor Moon y todas las protectoras del mundo, deben morir...¡No permitiré que pasen de este año nuevo! Pero esta vez las acabare yo misma, no usare el cuerpo de algun humano para acercarme a ellas, simplemente seré yo misma.

El día de la graduación se fue acercando y los preparativos se hacían más fuertes cada vez.

Myuu y Taiki hablaban de lo que seria la fiesta de graduación. Estaban en el cuarto de esta ultima aprovechando que Amy habia salido a comprar el vestido de la joven.

-¿Tu crees que tu mama llegue?—pregunto Taiki mientras besaba el hombro de su novia.

- Si llega a alcanzar a Serena, lo mas seguro es que se tarde mas de la cuenta ( se ríe y lo besa mientras caen en la cama como es su costumbre desde hace un mes).

Chibi Chibi salio hacia afuera y vio el auto de Seiya , le hizo una señal y le dijo que le cediera un segundo de su tiempo.

Tengo que hablarte de una vez.

Usagi, yo… deseo…

Si, deseas recuperar mi amor. Ya te dije que eso no puede ser.

¡Pero si no estoy enamorado de otra persona!

Yo lo se todo, a mi no me engañas, yo vengode un futuro muy duro, naci exiliada y volvi sin que el Caos me viera. De Rini y de ti naceran los descendientes de la Luna , asi esta escrito y asi debe cumplirse. Yo solamente me rebele a esa regla y ahora debo manternerme al margen.

Entonces el amor de Darien y Serena es …para siempre.

Su amor paso por muchas pruebas, después de que regresaron a su planeta, ella quedo embarazada y paso por muchas pruebas, Darien siempre estuvo a su lado , nacio la princesa y crecio y paso todo esto,nacio Tokio de Cristal y se destruyo por la infidelidad de Darien con tu hermanita, aparte de que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de Rini para enamorarla y asi huir con su madre. Todo fue destruido y Rini se quedo sola y tuvo un enamoramiento con alguien prohibido y del cual nacieron sus descendientes, y ninguna fue mujer, ninguna fue capaz de heredar el poder del Cristal de Plata, solo en el siglo XL , cuando todo se acabo, una mujer muy parecida a su princesa aparecio y tuvo un romance con el principe de turno, y de ese amor naci yo. Lamentablemente mis padres murieron y yo tuve que viajar al pasado para poder evitar una desgracia mayor. Prometi que el destino tenia que cambiar y asi lo hare (llora).

Pero Usagi…

Nada, Seiya….¡Vete de mi vista! Yo tengo que cumplir con mi mision.

Esta bien. Pero te advierto que no haré lo que tú me digas.

De repente un rayo de luz cayo de improviso al patio del lugar, e hirioa Usagi en su brazo derecho.

¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tu Caos? ¿Saliste de la dimension oscura?

Solo una risa malévola se podía oír en el lugar.


	65. La batalla parte 2

La ultima batalla (segunda parte)

La voz se fue haciendo mas intensa y tomo la forma de una mujer de cabellos dorados, vestida como una sailor scout, llevaba una espada platada junto a ella y sus ojos tenian un brillo negruzco.

- Soy Sailor Caos. Vine desde donde ustedes me mandaron y ahora con mi verdadera forma los voy a aniquilar.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Vete de aqui! ¡Por favor!-le dijo Chibi Chibi.

-Pero...¿y tu?

-Yo estare bien y..(dirigiendose a Sailor Caos), con quien te tienes que meter es conmigo.

Seiya se metio a su auto y arranco pronto, pero el Caos soplo sobre el y lo envolvio en un torbellino gigantesco.

-¡No por favor! ¡Que le haces!

- Todo el que se mete en mi territorio, se ira la dimension oscura de donde sali para vengarme.

Chibi Chibi cogio su cristal, lo alzo en frente del torbellino y dijo:

-Seiya, te enviare a donde estan las demas, avisales que les espera una gran batalla.

El torbellino desaparecio y Caos mirando sorpendida , le pregunto a Chibi Chibi.

-¿Quien eres tu? Manejas el cristal de palta muy facilmente.

-¿De que te sorprendes? Soy descendiente de Sailor Moon y traigo toda la experiencia adquirida en el futuro para poder cambiar el pasado. Ahor ala lucha sera entre tu y yo...¡Poder del Cosmos!

¡Transformacion!

Chibi Chibi se convirtio en Sailor Cosmos.

-Ahora si Sailor Caos, te enviare de nuevo a donde perteneces...¡ A la oscuridad!

Con estas palabras se inicio la batalla final. Seiya seencontro en pleno centro de la ciudad de Tokyo, estab frente a la galeria de novias donde se encontraban Rini y Serena.

-¡OH dios! ¡Ya se me malogro el dia!, por favor señor ya no deseo el vestido.

-Pero Rini, ¿que sucede?

-Mira detras de ti.

-Hola Bombon, hola chica popularidad.

-¡Que bueno encontrate por aqui! ¡Queria pedirte si es que puedes asesorar a mi hija en sus gustos! Ya llevamos horas viendo y probando modelos, pero ninguno convence a esta jovencita.

-Bombon, no he venido precisamente a eso, les invito una pizza, vengan y les dire a que he venido.

En la pizzeria...

- ¿Caos aparecio?

-Si y Usagi esta luchando sola contra ella.

- ¡Mama, Seiya debo irme de aqui! (Rini coge sus cosas y se larga de alli)

-¡Rini espera!

La joven abordo un taxi y le pidio que la llevara a su casa.

- HOla pequeña, veo que estas apurada.

-¡Eriol! ¡Michiru! ¿que hacen aqui?

- Viendo algunos vestidos de Año Nuevo para Jade.

-¡Corte camino Eriol! Chibi Chibi esta en peligro!

- Esta bien.

Mientras Eriol iba a toda velocidad por la avenida principal,Rini saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto a todas las chicas.

- Las espero en el parque numero 10.Vayan todas transformadas.

Cuando las chicas recibieron el mensaje, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se fueron a donde les habia indicado su amiga.

habia indicado su amiga.

-¡Hielo congelante de Jupiter!

- ¡Fuego de Marte!

-¡Tormenta de Jupiter!

- ¡ Cadena de amor de Venus!

-¡terremoto de Urano!

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Grito mortal!

-¡ Oscuridad de saturno!

Sailor Caos se rio y esquivo todos los ataques que le propiciaron las chicas y se acercoa ellas riendose.

- Veo que no saben cual es mi verdadera naturaleza, yo no soy un ser vivo, soy un ser inmortal y siempre existire asi me maten, asi me envien a otra dimension.

Las chicas estabn aterradas, Sailor Caos tenia un aura mas poderosa de lo que ellas habina

conocido.

-Chicas, unamonos y acabemos con ella de una buena vez!!

-¡esperen! ¡Nosotras tambien nos unimos a ustedes!

Eran Sailor Ceres, sailor pallas, sailor Juno y Sailor Vesta , quien en posicion de atque se

acercaron a las demas sailors.

-¡Debemos invocar la fuerza del pasado. el presente y el futuro!

-¡Nunca habiamos hecho esto, pero ojala funcione!

Las 13 chicas se cogieron de la mano e invocaron los poderes de sus planetas regentes.Una brillante luz y un capo de energia muy poderoso se posiciono del lugar , Caos intento acercarse,pèro la energia cegaba sus ojos y la paralizaba.

Sailor Moon llego .

- ¡Poder de la Aurora boreal de la Luna!

EL ataque fue bien recibido por Sailor Caos, quien cayo al suelo y se desvanecio ante todos.

Sailor Cosmos se acerco a Sailor Moon y le dio su cristal. volviendose Chibi Chibi.

-¡Fusionalo con el tuyo! e invoca el poder del Cosmos para sellar el ataque.

-Esta bien..¡Poder del Cosmos!

En el cielo se hizo un agujero negro, a donde la sombra de Sailor Caos se fue y cuando pasaron 5 minutos, el agujero fue cerrado.

-¡Buen trabajo chicas!

-Esto es solo un preambulo, dentro de unos minutos el agujero se abrira y Sailor Caos volvera a

salir.

Todas hicieron silencio y miraron al cielo,ojala que un milagro ocurra.

-Tal vez sera necesario destruir la puerta del tiempo.

FIN


	66. El adios de Kakyuu

EL adios de Kakyuu

Las jovenes se destransformaron y esperaban a que llegase Darien con su auto , ya que Rini lo habia llamado, el plan era que iban por un rato a casa para recoger a los muchachos y pedir a Ali que utilizara su poder para que destruya la puerta del tiempo.

Cuando de repente, a unos 5 minutos de haber peleado, se cumplio lo que presentian las sailor asteroides.

**El cielo se abrio , las nubes tomaron una extraña forma, los rayos de luz penetraron al barrio y todo el mundo se quedo cegado y dormido al contacto con la misteriosa luz.**

**De alli salio una mujer , era ella, era Sailor Caos, pero venia vestida distinta, su traje era como el de Eternal Sailor Moon y llevaba una espada muy filuda en sus manos con el que destruia todos los rayos de luz que la apartaban de la dimension lunar.**

**Las senshis se transformaron y se pusieron en guardia para atacar a Sailor Caos.**

Barduck llego al lugar, estaba sudoroso y con el llevaba el cristal diamante.

- He llegado, ¿que bueno que te veo Sailor Caos. ¡La pagaras por que por tu culpa perdi a mi madre y por tu culpa mi pasado y el de las antiguas sailor scout no seria una terrible pesadilla!

- ¿Asi que deseas luchar?

- Si, ¡aunque me cueste la vida y la perdida de mi cristal diamante!

- ¡Ese insignificante cristal! ¡No es mas que un pedazo de metal que tu madre te regalo para no hacerte sentir mal!

- ¡No es asi! Este cristal puede ser mas poderosos que tu aunque su poder tenga que ser destruido en menos de 5 minutos de haber estallado!

- ¡No seas impertienente!

Caos alzo su vista completamente hacia Barduck y levanto su mano hacia el. De su dedo salieron chispas rojas que impregnaron el lugar.

- ¡Alejense de aqui!-grito Sailor Moon a sus compañeras.

Ellas evacuaron el lugar y huyeron hacia un lugar al cual Jade habia consultado con su espejo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena.

-Rini se fue sin decir palabra alguna. Mi corazon presiente que algo malo le esta pasando.

- Barduck tambien salio de casa sin avisar, me dijo que iba a ver a Luanna. ¡ya tardo demasiado!

- Las niñas estan en peligro. ¡Vamos donde ellas!

-Yo las llevo.

Darien llevo en su carro a las mujeres y a los hermanos Kou. Cuando de repente las detuvo una mujer vestida de sailor scout.

- ¡Esperen no vayan para alla!

-¡Sailor Kakyuu!

- Sailor Caos ha despertado y ha acrecentado su poder, es muy fuerte para que luchen contra ella, no creo que las sailor scouts puedan solas.Yo ire.

- Pero princesa, ¿piensa arriesgar su vida para salvar a las chicas?

-Lo que prometo,lo cumplo. Primero quiero retar a Caos: Cuando destruyo nuestro planeta, le fije que la retaria , que me vengaria por haber matado a mis guerreras, y haber permitido que sus hermanos tomasen un lugar que no les pertenece. Ni yo misma me lo perdonaria.

- ¡Quedense aqui! ¡Dimension del aura de fuego!--dijo sailor Kakyuu, mientras de sus manos arrojaba una luz rojiza.

-Esto es para que esten protegidos hasta que yo vuelva. No creo que Caos sienta su poder por aqui. Yo me voy.

Sailor Kakyuu desaparecio de alli y en menos de un minuto llego al lugar de los hechos.

-¡Curacion de luz del fuego!

Barduck se levanto recuperado y mirando hacia atras grito:

-¡Es una nueva sailor scout!

Las chicas tambien lo hicieron y al voltear se dieron cuenta de que la sailor de la que hablaba Barduck era la princesa Kakyuu, era totalmente distinta en su forma civil, en su forma de senhi era mas alta , sus cabellos no eran rojos profundos, ahora rubio con tonalidades rojizas (mechas), el cabello lo llevaba suelto, ligeramente ondulado y su traje era similar al de las sailor star ligth.

- ¡No se asusten! Soy la princesa Kakyuu, vine hacia aqui porque tengo una promesa que cumplir.

- ¿Aun te acuerdas de la promesa?

-Si, cuando aun estabas dentro del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia , te dije que algun dia te retaria a una gran batalla

-Pues si tanto quieres la lucha, pues empiezo primero...¡ Oscuridad del Universo!

Caos tomo la forma de una tormenta negra que envolvia todo el lugar, era como una rafaga de luz que a su contacto hacia perder la fuerza fisica.

-¡Huyan de aqui!-dijo sailor Kakyuu a las demas.-¡Poder de las almas que vagan por el planeta de fuego!...

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

- Puedo invocar a las almas que murieron por tu culpa en mi planeta, ellos acuden a mi y me envian su energia, asi que no resistiras por mucho tiempo.

Caos volvio a su estado original.

-¿Crees que podras vencerme tan facilmente? ¡Espejo oscuro captura su energia!

Al aldo de la mano de Caos , aparecio un espejo similar al de Neptune, pero era negro.

-¡Espejo captura su energia y damela!

El espejo tomo forma de un dragon negro y envolvio con su cuerpo a Kakyuu, quien rendida se desmayo y perdio el conocimiento.

-¡Tengo sus energias! En 15 minutos morira y yo en 15 minutos me volvere invencible.

Caos desaparecio y el poder de Kakyuu fue desvaneciendo, hasta que el poder que cubria al auto desparecio.

Darien y Seiya salieron del auto y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Parece que el poder de la princesa se ha desvanecido...

-Peor que eso, ella puede estar MUERTA.

Serena salio rapidamente del auto y comenzo a llorar.

-¡Vamos llevanos donde estan las chicas!

El auto rapidamente llego donde estaban Rini y las demas, todas destransformadas para guardar energia para la proxima pelea.

Rini estaba arrodillada frente a Kakyuu.

-¿Que sucedio?-dijo Serena acercandose al cuerpo de Kakyuu.

-Lucho sola contra el Caos y perdio-informo Rini.

- Sus energias fueron robadas por Caos- añadio Myuu

- Caos vendra en menos de 20 minutos para una batalla mas poderosa-añadio Ohanna

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten tambien se acercaron a la princesa. Ella los intio y cogiode una mano a Seiya.

-¿¿Princesa??

-Chicos, que bueno verlos, antes de irme tengo una mision que darles.

- Pero, no hable de que usted se ira, usted es muy fuerte.

-Si Yaten tiene razon.

- ¡No dejen que sus hermanas vengan hacia aqui! ¡es muy peligroso y ellas pueden morir! (llora) Yo ya hice lo que pude y debo partir a un mundo donde encontrare la paz y la tranquilidad que necesito.

-Princesa...

-Ustedes deben hacer loq ue su corazon les indique. Cuando termine esta batalla, deben estar convertidos en humanos y luchar por susu sueños , yo ya cumpli al hacerles ver su camino, y por las chicas, me alegra de que esten felices. Ellas ya saben de esto y ya estan advertidas, ahora tienen a los principes que siempre soñaron y ustedes deben tener a su lado a la mujer que aman para ser mas felices. Y como se que ya la encontraron, puedo irme tranquila.

Kakyuu miro a todos, sonrio levemente y expiro.

-¡Princesa!-gritaron los hermanos Kou.

Rini miro a su madre , ella le dio el cristal de plata.

-La princesa no debe morir asi nomas, antes de que se destruya la puerta del tiempo, enviare su alma al mundo de paz que siempre soño.

Serena alzo hacia lo alto su cristal de plata y dijo:

- Por favor, cristal de plata, envia el alma de esta buena mujer a un futro donde pueda ser feliz y donde nunca mas sufra.

El cuerpo de Kakyuu se convirtio en una gran luz , que se alzo hasta lo alto del cielo y desaparecio.

En el departamento de Leo, estaban el, Eva, Paris,Chelsea,Laos y Michelle, ellos vieron la luz y sintieron una profunda tristeza.

- Es la energia de Kakyuu.

-Eso quiere decir que...

- Si ella ha muerto.

Las mujeres se abrazan a sus novios y todos lloran muy sutilmente.

De repente escuhan una voz que les decia:

-Chicos, ustedes han hecho todo lo posible x alcanzar su felicidad, ahora deben vivir tranquilos y felices, nos e preocupen por mi, yo me voy a una nueva vida.Las senshis de la tierra derrotaran al mal y ustedes viviran su amor como se lo merecen. ¡Adios!

Leo se acerco a la ventana y llorando dijo:

-Te prometo hermana, que tu muerte no quedara impune!! Si es posible estaremos luchando con los demas, gracias por demostrarnos lo gentil que eres. Yo estaba equivocado. ¡Perdoname!

Leo sientio en su corazon una sensacion muy especial y solo sonrio.

Todos los demas gritaron a viva voz :

-¡Adios Princesa !

Y el destino de Kakyuu, prosiguio dos mil años despues...

_**Era una epoca de paz, Tokio de Cristal reinaba en paz y el principe de aquella epoca , Endimion III salio hacia la calle y encontro alli a una bella mujer, la mujer de su vida.**_


	67. La destruccion del tiempo

LA DESTRUCCION DE LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO

Todos estaban muy tristes por la partida de Kakyuu, ella habia sido en todoe ste tiempo, muy amable con todos, siempre servicial a cuanto pudiese pasar.

Serena : El poder de Kakyuu era grandioso, tal vez mas fuerte que el de ustedes.

Rini : Yo queria que ella se juntase con nosotras para vencer al mal.

Rei : Al fin y al cabo, ella ya esta descansando en paz, lo que debemos de hacer es destruir al Caos de una buena vez.

Lita : Niñas...¡Aprovechen la furia que llevan dentro!

Chicas : Si.

Barduck (acercandose) : Si nos necesitan , cuenten con nosotros.

Darien : Ese cristal debe permanecer contigo, no lo debs usar, ya sabes que en la tercera batalla, los que retengan los 9 espiritus moriran.

Barduck (sudando y agachandose): ¡Yo prometi cuidar de Serena!

Serena : El poder del amor es bastante fuerte , conseguiremos la victoria.

Las sailor asteroides se adelantaron a los demas.

Sailor Vesta : Es nuestra mision cuidar de la princesa hasta que su cristal se fusione con el actual.

Sailor Pallas : Debemos morir sabiendo que nuesta princesa y el futuro esta en buenas manos.

Sailor Juno : Queremos ver a los planetas como lo que siempre han sido, no destruidos, ni convertidos en polvo estelar.

Sailor Ceres : Si viajamos al pasado es para proteger el futuro (saca un cetro plateado brillante) Chicas,utilizen el poder de este cetro, es un regalo de la fallecida reina Ameria, abuela de nuestra princesa.

Chibi Chibi (acercandose) :¡Chicas es peligroso! ¡Recuerden que eso mismo hizo mi abuela y murio!

Sailor Vesta : Princesa, no se preocupe, usted estara bien, solo debemos de cumplir con la promesa.

Las 4 sailor asteroides se acercaron a Caos , esta las vio muy sorpendida, nunca las habia visto tan decididas a luchar.

Caos : Chiquillas tontas, su poder pertenece a una reina que se atrevio a desafiarme, a ustedes les pasara lo mismo, ajajajaja

Chibi Chibi : Mis guerreras ya te conocen lo suficiente como para no haberte pedido permiso a retarte!!

Las asteroides jutaron sus manos, hicieron un circulo ( como la teletrasnportacionde las anteriores sailors) e invocaron al espiritu de cada uno de sus asteroides.

Vesta : Por el espiritu de Vesta!!

Pallas : Por el espiritu de Pallas!!

Juno : Por el espiritu de Juno!!

Ceres : Por el espiritu de Ceres!!

El baculo que tenian se elevo a los cielos y de el salio un raudal de energia . Era tna potente que hizo caer a Caos al suelo.

Caos :¡Que me han hecho! ¡no puedo ver!

Ceres : Ahora sailor scouts dennos algo de sus poderes y tendremos la victoria segura .

Las chicas obdecieron y se transformaron.

Moon : ¡Aurora de la Luna!

Mercury : ¡Hielo congelante de Mercurio!

Mars : ¡Fuego de Marte!

Jupiter :¡Boomerang de trueno!

Venus : ¡Sentimiento de amor de Venus!

Urano : ¡Sable de Urano!

Neptuno : ¡ Gran maremoto de Neptuno!

Pluton : ¡Supremo grito mortal!

Saturno : ¡Oscuridad de Saturno!

Los 9 poderes se combinaron haciendoce un rayode luz muy intenso, que su energia cegaba a todos los presentes, el rayo de luz se unio al poder del baculo de las asteroides y juntos formaron un raudal de energia nunca antes visto.

_Mi cabello arde en llamas hacia el cielo,  
mi cuerpo es como una flama.  
¡Oh no! ¿Por qué ha resultado así?  
Ahora realmente estoy ardiendo por dentro._

_Mientras estoy enamorada (y herida del corazón),  
quiero tener dulces sueños, pero  
no me lo permiten; es su culpa._

_Como pensé, me lleva a hacer esto.  
Con mis propias manos, debo acabar con el demonio.  
¡Eso es! Hasta entonces, debo perserverar.  
Despierten, ¡oh pálidas guerreras!_

_Sin importar cuán mala persona eres,  
si me amas, creeré en ti.  
¡No debes intentar tomar ventaja  
de algo así!_

_Siempre quiero protegerte.  
Por tu bien, daré saltando adelante.  
El amor solo es energía ilimitada.  
Vamos, nos lleva a hacer esto.  
¡Mostrémosle los corazones puros que tienen las chicas!  
Debemos perseverar en todo lo que hacemos.  
Jurando en nuestros corazones, ¡guerreras del amor!_

_Vamos, nos lleva a hacer esto.  
Con nuestras propias manos, debemos acabar con el demonio.  
¡Eso es! Hasta entonces, debemos perseverar.  
Despierten, ¡guerreras del amor!_

Las madres y padres de las guerreros estabn muy preocupados, sus niñas estban usando toda su energia.

Serena: Rini,por favor no uses mas poder del que sueles usar.

Amy : Myuu..¡tu eres mi razon de vivir!

Rei : Maya, te he querido mucho en este tiempo, eres como una hija para mi.

Lita: Querida Yumi, ¡protegete!

Mina : Dawa,¡Perdoname! ¡Perdoname por favor!

Haruka : Luana, ¡gracias por encontrarme el camino! ¡Quisiera volver a tenerte en mis brazos como mi niña!

Michiru : Jade, tu no eres segunda en mi vida, siempre te he querido, siempre.

Setsuna: Ohanna, Hotaru, ¡confio en todas!

Barduck : Luanna...¡te mereces todo mi respeto!

Darien : Rini, si en mi estuviera te cuidaria, pero ya eres toda una mujer y me lo estas demostrando.

Nicolas : ¡Maya, te quiero ver vstida de blanco como un dia vi a mi esposa!

Andrew : ¡Yumi, eres una hija para mi!

Toshiro : Chicas, Maya...¡no se rindan!

Seiya : Chicas, no crei que fueran tan fuertes...

Taiki : Estan demostrando ser unas guerreras en todos los sentidos...

Yaten : Dawa, ¡cuanto has madurado este tiempo!

Kenji : Chicas, ¡ustedes pueden!

Chibi Chibi : Yo rezare a las almas de mi familia para que las protejan

Luna : Y ..¡nunca pense que ellas fueran tan fuertes!

Artemis : Una nueva generacion ha nacido ya!!

Diana : Ojala destruyan al Caos.

Calixto : Desafien al Caos!!

Ali : ¡Destruire la puerta del tiempo!

Mientras las senshis mostraban señales de cansancio, ALi corrio hacia un lugar descampado y tomo las llaves para abrir la puerta del tiempo.

Ali : Caos, ahora que destruire la puerta del tiempo, no podras escapara ninguna dimension!!

ALi cerro sus ojos, invoco una pequeña oracion y sin que nadie se dierse cuenta, se transformo en el guardain del tiempo.

EL guardian del tiempo es el sucesor de Cronos, rey de Pluton y padre de Setsuna y tiene el poder de destruir la puerta del tiempo.

Guardian del Tiempo : ¡Puerta del Tiempo! ¡Ya no dejes que ningun humano ni guerrrero entre dentro de ti! ,deja libre esta dimension para que nadie sepa lo que pasara algun dia, solo que nosotros semaos los artifices de nuestro destino.

La llave del tiempo brilllo sobremanera y su energia fue hacia el poder del baculo.

Setsuna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...

Setsuna volteo y vio a Ali convertido en el sucesor de Cronos, el caballero del tiempo. Ali se desvanecia, yse destransformaba.

Ella corrio hacia el y lo cargo entre si llevandolo hacia los demas.

Setsuna : ¿Que hiciste?

Ali : Destrui la puerta del tiempo y su energia fue dada a las chicas.

Setsuna : eso significa que...

Ali : No te alarmes madre, es solo parte de lo que tenia que suceder.

Setusna beso a su hijo en la frente y lo dejo descansar.

Paso cerca a una hora y las guerreras empezaban a cansarse.

Moon : Dejen de usar tanto poder, pueden morir y eso lo saben .

Ceres : ¡No dejaremos rastro de Caos en este tiempo!

Moon : Y ese poder ...

Ceres : La profecia se cumplio. La puerta del tiempo fue destruida y esa es la primera señal de que venceremos.

CONTINUARA..SE ACERCA EL FINAL..¿QUE SUCEDERA? , ¡USTEDES PUEDEN DECIDIRLO!


	68. La fusion de 2 miticos cristales

LA FUSION DE DOS MITICOS CRISTALES

**La puerta del tiempo había sido destruida. Caos ya no tenía a donde escapar .Las guerreros estarían a punto de obtener su primera victoria. ¿Pero algo ocurrirá?**

El resplandor que dejo la destrucción de la puerta del tiempo era tan poderosos que ninguna de las guerreros lo soporto y cayeron a tierra como moribundas.

Sailor Caos se había desvanecido con el humo de la puerta destruida, pero todos creían que ya lo habian destruido.

Las ex sailors y sus parejas corrían a ver como estaban sus pequeñas, ellas habían dejado su transformación y su cuerpo estaba débil, su rostro pálido y sus ojos delataban que habían caído en un profundo sueño.

-Rini. Hija, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Serena a su hija mientras esta iba siendo cargada en brazos de su marido.

-Ella esta bien, no te preocupes, solo tiene la presión baja-sentencio Darien- Si te pones así, puedes poner en riesgo a nuestro hijo. Recuerda que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo.

-Lo se, pero esta chica no me deja de preocupar-dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Taiki estaba cargando a Myuu, según su madre, ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por su boca y seria signo de una hemorragia.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto el joven a su "suegra"

-Ya no podrá luchar, se encuentra muy débil y sus fuerzas no están para más. Al incrementar su poder, sus defensas han bajado enormemente y necesita descansar.

Taiki beso a su novia y susurrándole al oído le dijo: Todo va a estar bien.

Amy sonrió, su corazón de madre estaba tranquilo, pero su instinto de guerrera le advertía que no todo estaba bien todavía.

Nicolas, Rei y Toshiro estaban con Maya. Ella resulto ser una chica bastante saludable y aunque estaba debil, no mostraba signos de debilidad, solo un profundo cansancio.

-Gracias por todo-le dijo Rei tomando su mano.-Gracias a ustedes por acogerme, yo no pensé encontrar en ustedes a una familia que me apoyara y mucho menos en un país tan lejano.

-El destino ha querido traerte hasta aquí Maya por que sin ti nunca huibiera podido despertar el poder que mi esposa alguna vez tuvo.

-¡Yo nunca podre reeemplazar a la señora Rei!-respondio llorando-Ella siempre seguira siendo Sailor Mars y yo solo una sierva que acogio sus poderes para defender a su hijo.

-No, el destino ha sido escrito del tal manera en que todos podamos ser felices .Yo renuncie a mis poderes por voluntad propia, para vivir mi vida y ese es el camino que eligieron todas las de mi generación. Ahora era el turno de que una elite poderosa como ustedes sea la encargada de borrar toda huella que el mal ha dejado.

Ademas, hay que celebrar por que si no lo sabian mi pequeño Toshiro y Maya van a ser papas.

-¿Papa yo? –grito Toshiro haciendo que todos los presentes lo escuchen. Toshiro cayo rendido al suelo muy emocionado por la noticia que Rei acababa de dar.

Por otro lado estaban Andrew, Kenji y Lita junto a Yumi. Esta ultima estaba con una calentura muy alta.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-se preguntaba Kenji frente al cuadro que veia.

-Hay que esperar lo que venga- le respondio Andrew a su hijo.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes ya que todo este tiempo ha sido difícil para nosotros-agrego Lita.

-Si, esta biem, pasara lo que pasara, debemos estar unidos siempre.

En otro extremo, Yaten venia cargando a Dawa, Ella , al igual que Maya, solo tenia un ligero debilitamiento.

-¿Podria ir a casa?-pregunto la joven con mucha suavidad.

-Debemos esperar a los demas- respondio su novio.

-Pero me alegra de todos estemos juntos y a salvo-decia Mina.

-Mama, a mi tambien me alegra mucho eso, pero no creo que todos estemos bien –respondio Dawa mirando como algunas familias aun sufrian por que sus hijas no estaban tan bien.

Las outers, en su mayoria se encontraban bien , solo Hotaru experimentaba una especie de convulsion.

-¡Pobre Hotaru!, ¿Qué le estara pasando?-pregunto Luanda.

-Creo que es normal que sufra esa clase de convulsiones. Ella siempre ha sido muy debil y su cuerpo no resiste emociones de tal grado- respondio Haruka.

-Le dare mi abrigo-dijo Jade mientras se quitaba su chompa y se la colocaba a su amiga-Esto te dara calor y te sentiras mejor.

-¡Llevemos a Hotaru a donde estan las demas!-les indico Ohanna.

-Dejemoslos solos un rato, necesitar estar en familia y poder sentirse juntos aunque sea un solo instante- sentencio Setsuna.

Seiya estaba junto a Chibi chibi y las sailor asteroides. El rostro de la luz de la esperanza lucia demacrado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto el joven de la coleta negra

Mi corazon ya deberia estar preparado para esto, pero aun siento que no lo esta. Las chicas estan en sus ultimos momentos. En cualquier momento sus semillas estelares desapareceran por el infinito.

- ¿Quieres decir que moriran?

-No uses esa palabra Seiya. La muerte es solo un paso hacia la verdadera luz, aquella que nunca se extinguira. Las chicas tienen una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero tal vez no estemos juntas. Extraño cuando Ceres me gritaba que era una tonta , que Pallas me diga que entrene mas . que Vesta me diga que deje mis problemas a un lado o cuando Juno se sentaba a conversar conmigo. Este momento tenia que suceder y yo tambien dentro de un momento me ire.

-¡Como que te vas a ir! ¡Ya el Caos ha sido derrotado! Tu me has hecho conocer el amor verdadero y creo que el estar juntos es nuestro destino.

-No es asi. La puerta del tiempo ha sido destruida y con los poderes de las chicas, el poder se ha incrementrado aun mas, pero Caos no es tan facil de vencer.Ahora se debe de encontrar en la dimension de la destrucción a donde van todas las entes ya destruidas y cuya sailor guardiana es Saturno. Ella esta pasando por una terrible convulsión y eso quiere decir que Caos esta intentando buscar una salida desde esa dimension oscura y hay un pequeño agujero que conecta este mundo con el nuestro.

Caos siempre existira de una manera u otra, lo unico que debemos de hacer es que no escape a traves del tiempo, pero la dimension oscura no pertenece solo a este planeta, ni a su sistema solar.La puerta del tiempo no rige para otros planetas y puede que Caos se esconda alli.Caos regresara y solo el amor verdadero puede vencerlo y mandarlo a donde debe de ir : A purificarse y regresar como un ente sin maldad.

El unico arma que existe para purificar el Caos es el cristal de plata.El mio es una replica hecha con los pedazos que se destruyeron cuandomis abuelos buscaban tener una hija, pero el origina y el verdadero es que lo tiene la Neo reina Serena y cuando nuestros cristales se hayan fusionado, ella despertara como tal y enviara al Caos a donde debe de ir.

Chibi Chibi corrio donde Serena.Iba a entregarle su cristal, pero se detuvo un instantes,miro a Seiya. Empezo a recordar todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado junto a el y su corazon latia a mil por hora.

De repente las asteroides empezaron a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Principe Seiya, no deje que su destino se escape de sus manos-dijo Ceres.

-¿Principe yo?- respondio el pelinegro muy sorprendido.

-Es lo poco que sabemos de usted en el futuro-añadio Juno-pero jure que va a proteger siempre a la princesa Serena.

-No queriamos decirle eso antes, pero su futuro esta muy bien trazado-dijo Vesta.

-Usted siempre sera feliz porque ha reconocido que nuestra Reina siempre amo a Endimión y nunca la coacciono, es por eso que el destino le traera un regalo muy especial.Pero eso si, si lo deja escapar…Sera nuevamente una de las tragedias la que sea protagonista de la vida de todos los aquí presentes. ¡Proteja a la princesa para el bien del futuro!-dijo Pallas.

Y después de esto, los cuerpos de las asteroides se elevaron hacia el cielo y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Todos los presentes miraron este espectáculo, los 4 cuerpos se convirtieron en luces de colores y después hicieron resplandecer en ese oscuro lugar , un arco iris.

-¡Que esta pasando!- se preguntaba la gente que vivia cerca de alli.

-Hace años que no veiamos un arcoiris tan bonito.

-Se siente paz a nuestro alrededor .

Y eso lo pudieron confirmar las ex senshis.

Amy : Aquel arcoiris trae un mensaje…

Rei : Un mensaje de paz y amor…

Lita : Que nunca debemos perder la fe…

Mina : Que tras una oscuridad, siempre hay una luz…

Haruka : Que si los sueños son reales se cumplen.

Michiru : Es por eso que guiamos a esta jóvenes en su mision.

Setsuna : El bien y el mal siempre coexistiran,pero solo el bien ganara si lo permitimos aunque de por medio hayan muchos sacrificios.

El arco iris termino en una luz blanca, alli estaban Serena, Darien, Rini, Luna ,Artemis y Diana. Chibi Chibi se acerco a ellos y bajo esa luz se convirtió en Sailor Cosmos y su luz atrajo a todosen ese lugar.

-Ha llegado el momento de cumplir con el ultimo paso para acabar con el Caos.Yo no me perdonaria nunca si es que el futuro puede caer en sus sucias manos de nuevo! Por lo menos tiene que pasar mucho , mucho tiempo antes de eso!-dijo Cosmos mirando hacia el cielo.

-Pero, Chibi Chibi, digo Sailor Cosmos, Caos aun no ha sido derrotado??-pregunto Serena.

- Mientras yo este viva , Caos siempre me perseguira y tratara de impedir que aparezca, ustedes saben que este Caos que les ha hecho la vida cas imposible, es el Caos del Futuro?? Pues bien, si no purificamos ese futuro , Caos entrara y saldra de este mundo bajo una dimension cosmica muy complicada, tal y como se lo explique a Seiya.

Ustedes no merecen tener el destinode mis antepasados, que siempre han esperado por mi para que puedan tener una LUZ DE ESPERANZA. A mi me consideran su reencarnacion, Neo reina Serenity, por que fue usted quien en un primer momento derroto al Caos, pero este al saber que su destino seria otro vino hacia mi, pero despues yo vine hacia ustedes para advertirles todo lo que iba a pasar. Y me encontre con cosas del futuro totalmente cambiadas. Recuerdo la primnera vez que llegue aqui, esto no era Tokio de Cristal, lleno de palacios y sitios ornamentados , no. Y con el tiempo me di cuenta que ese es el destino que ustedes han forjado y el destino que ustedes quieren. La puerta del tiempo tambien ha sido destruida para que no tengan que resignarse a un futuro parametrado y escrito. La libertad es lo unico bueno que se puede perder si ustedes lo permiten.

Pero, antes, yo les pregunto : Quieren un futuro como ustedes lo desean o quieren dar paso al casi eterno descanso de Tokio de Cristal??

Todos miraron a Cosmos muy intirgados, sabian que tenian que dar algun dia u paso adelante para poder tener a Tokio de Cristal junto a ellos, pero todo este tiempo habian hecho uso de su libertad.

Amy : Si damos paso a Tokio de Cristal, purificaremos nuestro mundo, pero nosotras arriesgariamos nuestra libertad y si eso sucede ni Myuu ni nuestras hijas, en en mi caso es lo unico que tengo, estarian a nuestro lado. Yo prefiero dejar que la vida siga como este.

Myuu (recuperanadose) : Mama, si es menester que decidan que nuestro futuro debe arriesgarse, hazlo.

Rei : Yo en un principio prometi que nunca dejaria a Serena, pero poco a poco , ella fue demostrando lo valiosa que era y que podia salir adelante sola,asi que tal vez pense y las demas tambien que por un buen tiempo, ella no necesitaria de nosotras y era verdad. Ya nos estabamos volviendo mayores y aunque tenemos la experiencia y la madurez que antes no teniamos, creo que el destino quiso que todo esta pasara para probar cuan fuertes somos. Yo, si no te lo he dicho antes, Serena por mi orgullo e incluso te llegue a decir de lo peor cuando saliste embarazada de Rini,yo siempre te considere la mejor de mis amigas.

Rei llora profundamente, y abraza a Serena.

Serena : Rei-chan...(le devuelve el abrazo)

Lita: Rei tiene razon. Nosotras tal vez hemos sido muy egoistas al pensar en nosotras, pero es como un nose que, que nos decia que tu estabas bien , que nosotras deberiamos luchar por lo que queriamosy asi lo hicimos, pero si algo se tiene que cumplir, pues no debemos perder el tiempo.

Mina : Yo, yo estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que hice en este tiempo. Me deje seducir por la fama y el dinero y deje de ser la chica que queria salir adelante para convertirse en la esclava de una dizque buena vida, pero ahora al ver lo que mi hija Dawa esta haciendo , no solo por mi , si no por todos. No la quiero dejar por nada del mundo (llora) !!Pero si esto forma parte de un sacrificio, pues ...que se haga lo mejor!!

Haruka : Yo vivi encarcelada junto con mi hermano en un mundo donde nadie casi nos aceptaba, donde yo queria romper las reglas y vivir a mi manera, pero ahora en estos tiempos, gracias a esta nueva prueba , Eriol y yo pudimos separarnos y encontrar cada uno la felicidad que se merecia. No se pero prefiero esta vida que la anterior.

Michiru : Gracias a esta epoca encontramos la felicidad y cuando Cosmos dijo que somos libres para elegir, nos dijo que ya no nos ataramos al pasado, sino dejar salir adelante un futuro feliz, un futuro que todos aqui merecemos.Seria egoista si pensara solo en mi o en Serena, piensen tambien en lo que llevo dentro de mi hace unos meses!!

Setsuna : Crei que la puerta del tiempo me ataria por siempre a el, pero cuando el espiritu de mi padre me dijo que el se encaragaria de velar por la puerta del tiempo hasta que tuviera un heredero, le di la razon y juro que aunque dije alguna vez que teniamos que cumplir a ciegas con una mision, lo dije por que aun no conocia lo que se sentia ser verdaramente una mujer y sobretodo verdaderamente una madre. Si me dieran a elegir , eligiria algo que para ninguna de nosotras les haga sufrir tanto.

Cosmos vio en los ojos de las ex senshis una sinceridad treenda, nunca antes en sus vidas se habian comportado asi o por lo menos eso era lo que percibian ellas.

Aunque la mayoria de inners aun estaba sin fuerza, sus ligeras sonrisas parecian apoyar a lo que decian sus madres o tutoras y en cuanto Hotaru, ella recupero su fuerza tras la aparicion de Cosmos.

Cosmos miro a los hermanos Kou...

-Les agradezco por haber regresado en una epoca tan dificil, aunque ya esten sin poderes me han demostrado que son capaces de dar la vida por los seres que aman y eso habla muy bien de ustedes. aasi que al igaul que las sailors ustedes merecen tambien una verdadera felicidad.

- Pero Cosmos!! Te juro que yo seria feliz si...

- Seiya ya te dije que tu verdadera felicidad esta aqui y me daras la rzon. Yo no me ire para siempre, el espiritud e Sailor Cosmos vivira en los corazones puros de seres puros que habitan en este mundo y creo que ese destino se merece tener la princesa que esta creciendo en el vientre de la Neo reina Serena.

Seiya se quedo mirando por un rato a Cosmos, pero luego ella desvio su mirada hacia Serena y Cosmos se fue acercando a ella y a Darien y junto las manos de ambos.

-El amor que se tienen ustedes es mas grande que las fuerzas de este universo .

Luego llamo a Seiya y le dijo : Coloa tus manos en la de Rini, cuando las coloques, sabre que es lo que tengo que hacer.

El joven pelinegro salio del grupo en el que estaba para hacer lo que le indicaban, cuando coloco sus manos junto a las de Rini sintio algo que jamas habia experimentado en su vida y productod e eso, sintio que una alegria emanaba de su corazon, al igual que con Serena y con Darien.

- Creo que es hora .

Cosmos beso su cristal y en un segundo , ella desaparecio.El cristal que ella tenia se desligo como en cortas particulas de rayos que iban hacia el cristal de Serena, este cristal empezo a brillar y a brillar y a brillar, cuando de repente el vestido de Serena cambio hacia el de la Neo reina y hacia que todos se hinquen ante ella.

De repente una voz empezo a hablar: _Ahora puedo descansar en paz e iniciar mi nueva vida en este mundo, ustedes han decidido con rectitud y eso era loq ue queria. Aun el Caos no ha sido derrotado,pero ahora que Serena cuenta con un poder mas fuerte que antes, estoys egura que el bien ganara sobre todas las cosas. El bien y el mal coexistiran siempre, depende de ustedes formar generaciones de guerreras reacias y capaces de transmitir mucho,mucho amor por este mundo.Adios_

_UYY ESTE CAPITULO ME HIZO LLORAR!! PERO SI DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURA ES QUE YO ACTUARIA COMO COSMOS SI DE MI DEPENDIERA LA FELICIDAD DE LOS DEMAS,POR ESO CREO QUE COSMOS TENDRA UNA HERMOSA VIDA JUNTO A SU NUEVA FAMILIA._


	69. Despierta el amor

EL DESPERTAR DEL AMOR

Seiya se quedo mirando por un rato a Cosmos, pero luego ella desvió su mirada hacia Serena.

- ¡Que es lo que sucede, no lo logro comprender aun!—decía Serena mientras veía que una triste y nostálgica Cosmos se acercaba a ella, a su marido y a su hija.

- Ha llegado el momento en el que debo decir "adiós"—añadió la joven sailor, de cuyos ojos salían lagrimas cristalinas— ¡Deben de estar siempre juntos! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a separarlos! ¡Por más obstáculos que tengan la fuerza del amor debe reinar con ustedes! — Y diciendo esto Cosmos abrazo fuertemente a Serena, luego a Darien, quien también se conmovió con la dulzura de la princesa del futuro y para terminar abrazo a la pequeña dama— ¡Has sido muy valiente y demostraste que en un futuro próximo podrás ser la valerosa sucesora de mis antepasados! ¡De ti depende que mi futuro caiga en muy buenas manos!

- Créeme que si. Que tu futuro estará a salvo y que todo el daño que ves alrededor tuyo no quedara ni un rastro. —respondió la joven pelirrosada mientras tomaba de las manos a su descendiente.

-Estoy segura que el futuro que ustedes forjaran será más grande que todas las estrellas que hay en este universo. Pero déjenme recordarles algo antes de irme, queridos Rini y Seiya: No nieguen mas el puro sentimiento que les une, se perfectamente que ambos tienen mucho miedo, sobretodo tu Seiya, de querer comenzar de nuevo, pero la vida es asi,y créanme que para mi tampoco ha sido fácil esta misión, pero todo vale con tal de que este mundo este a salvo—añadió la princesa del futuro y dirigiendo su mirada a las demás sailors y a sus familias les dio un ultimo mensaje : El destino lo han forjado ustedes mismos, si antes hubieron intervenciones del futuro y del pasado han sido visiones y advertencias que de seguir su curso harían de su futuro, algo que no quisieran que pase, pero han tomado la ultima palabra y esto quiere decir que van a seguir con sus vidas, las mismas de siempre, y Tokio de Cristal es la misma vida que ustedes han construido. ¡Dejen que el futuro nazca por si mismo! ¡No sacrifiquen nada en vano! ¡Ya han demostrado bastante que aman a sus reyes y princesa! — y dirigiéndose a Rini y a Seiya, les dijo nuevamente:

-El amor que se tienen ustedes es más grande que las fuerzas de este universo. No teman, ya que el amor es la fuerza que será capaz de derrotar a sailor Caos.

Luego llamo a Seiya y le dijo:

-Coloca tus manos en la de Rini, cuando las coloques, sabré que es lo que tengo que hacer.

El joven pelinegro salio del grupo en el que estaba para hacer lo que le indicaban, cuando coloco sus manos junto a las de Rini sintió algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida y producto de eso, sintió que una alegría emanaba de su corazón, al igual que con Serena y con Darien.

- Siento una inmensa alegría en mi corazón—dijo el pelinegro.

- Yo también siento algo especial—respondió la pelirrosada con una sonrisa que dejo sonrojado a su acompañante.

- ¿Estaremos siempre juntos Darien?—pregunto Serena.

- Para toda la vida—respondió el dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Todos los presentes empezaron a derramar lágrimas de alegría, entonces se apodero del ambiente una suave brisa, un aroma como a rosas se percibía en el lugar y perfumaba el ambiente.

- Creo que es hora—dijo suavemente Cosmos mientras miraba el cielo

Cosmos beso su cristal y en un segundo, ella y el cristal que ella tenia se desligo como en cortas partículas de rayos que iban hacia el cristal de Serena, este cristal empezó a brillar y a brillar y a brillar, cuando de repente el vestido de Serena cambio hacia el de la Neo reina y hacia que todos se hinquen ante ella.

-¡Que bello es todo esto!—decían los presentes.

- ¿Será que hoy es el día en el que nazca Tokio de Cristal?—pregunto otro.

-¡No mas bien es el día en el que comienza una era de verdadera paz!—respondió Setsuna, mientras miraba el cielo

De repente una voz empezó a hablar: _Ahora puedo descansar en paz e iniciar mi nueva vida en este mundo, ustedes han decidido con rectitud y eso era lo que quería. Aun el Caos no ha sido derrotado, pero ahora que Serena cuenta con un poder más fuerte que antes, estoy segura que el bien ganara sobre todas las cosas. El bien y el mal coexistirán siempre, depende de ustedes formar generaciones de guerreras reacias y capaces de transmitir mucho, mucho amor por este mundo._

Una suave melodía se escucho, miles de mariposas multicolores volaban alrededor de la neo reina Serena, el Rey Endimión y su hija, la princesa.

Serena sintió un suave palpitar en su corazón y que una fuerza surgía desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas.

- ¡Ya estas aquí Chibi Chibi!, ya estas dentro de mi- se dijo así misma.

Todos miraban extasiados la hermosa imagen familiar, Serena lucia más feliz que nunca y su corazón estaba tan encantado de tener junto a ella a los seres que mas amaba.

Luego la luz que los envolvía desapareció lentamente y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

Seiya quien también estaba extasiado por todo aquello que vio, soltó su mano de Rini y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

- ¡No puedo aceptar esto! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! -gritaba el muchacho mientras pateaba una piedra que estaba en su camino.

- ¡Tranquilízate! Se que para ti no es fácil perder otra vez un amor, pero Cosmos tenia razón al decirte que tu sientes algo por la hija de Serena-le dijo Taiki

- ¡Eso es mentira!

Seiya se alejo de sus hermanos y se fue a un rincón a llorar, el nunca había hecho eso, pero su corazón le indicaba que llorase, estaba aun así muy confundido por que motivo llorar, solo lloraba, esas lagrimas desgarraban su rostro.

- ¡Por que tuve que aceptar esta realidad! ¡Porque!

Eriol lo vio y se acerco a el.

- Las cosas siempre suceden por algo mejor. La pobrecita de Chibi Chibi te quería mucho y se sacrifico para verte a ti feliz, con la persona que amas. Es normal que te sientas confundido, pero conforme pase el tiempo se te aclarara las ideas y podrás tener la paz que tanto querías.

- ¿Tu diciéndome eso? Hace tiempo parábamos peleando por cosas sin sentido, pero escucharte hablar así, no se es como todo cambio y tan rápido.

- Yo pensé que me quedaría en el cuerpo de mi hermana por más tiempo aun. Vivía prisionero sin saber que hacer, pero la fe me devolvió las esperanzas y mírame ahora soy feliz al lado de Michiru y dentro de poco tendremos un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor.

- Si encontrara la persona ideal... ¡no tendría por que llorar!

- Estoy casi seguro de que ya la encontraste, solo que aun no aceptas lo que sientes.

- Es que yo sufrí mucho por amor.

- Es natural, tienes 18 y a esa edad los jóvenes tenemos muchas cosas por vivir, pero vas a madurar y comprenderás que la vida no es de color de rosa. Ten paciencia y comienza aceptando que quieres a una persona en especial. Tomate un corto tiempo, aclara tus ideas y el amor solito ira en tu camino. Yo tuve que esperar muchísimo tiempo para tener a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado.

- Gracias Eriol, te debo una.

- Yo soy el que te debía una (se abrazan)

Todos volvieron a casa y pasaron la noche más tranquilos, con la esperanza de que todo salga mejor

- Mi corazón siente que aun no todo esta arreglado-dijo Serena mientras miraba su ventana.

- Tranquila, tu poder ha aumentado y creo que si viene el Caos vamos a poder vencerlo fácilmente—respondió Darien mientras le traía a su amada una taza de té.

- Aun así tengo miedo por Rini, por las chicas—respondió Serena desviando la mirada y abrazándose a su marido

- Debes descansar, has tenido muchas experiencias. Descansa mi amor, descansa.

Darien la beso suavemente y cargándola se la llevo hacia la habitación.

El día empezó a oscurecer y el silencio de la noche empezaba a percibirse

Rini estaba sola en su cuarto, miraba a la ventana y veía que el panorama estaba tranquilo, al parecer, no había necesidad de seguir luchando, pero la conciencia le decía que Caos debería ser enviado a otro lugar donde nunca más pueda aparecer en sus vidas.

- Diana, ¿tu crees que el Caos haya sido finalmente derrotado?—pregunto la joven—Pues yo creo que no, que aun va a aparecer.

- Lo mismo digo yo, pero con el poder que la princesa Usagi dio a tu madre, estoy segura que lo vencerán fácilmente—respondió la gata mientras se acurrucaba junto a su dueña.

- ¡Caos no es un enemigo difícil de derrotar! Pero... ¿porque se esconde y no da la cara?? ¿¿Estará planeando hacer algo peor?? ¡¡¡Debo de estar preparada y proteger ahora más que nunca a mi madre!!!

La joven se echo en su cama aun pensativa, pero Morfeo vino a ella y se quedo dormida.

Un auto oscuro se estaciono frente a la casa de los Tsukino, la oscuridad no dejaba mostrar

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió ligeramente, una figura masculina entro en ella y se sentó suavemente en la cama, acaricio sus suaves cabellos rosados y le dio un beso en la boca sin despertarla.

Luego de la misma manera como entro, aquella figura salio.

Rini se despertó de su corto descanso y sintió como el roce de los labios de esta persona la había encandilado.

- ¿Eres tu Seiya? -se pregunto así misma.

Rini se puso su abrigo y corrió hacia afuera, cruzo el patio y no vio más que huellas de un zapato masculino, salio por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, pero no encontró a nadie.

Diana, que estaba en el tejado como era su costumbre, salto hacia la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Era Seiya, ¡yo lo vi todo!—dijo Diana totalmente emocionada

- Diana, ¿por que no me avisaste?

- No quise romper un momento tan especial como tu primer beso.

- Si fue mi primer beso y me la dio el. ¡Debo decírselo a las chicas!

La adolescente corrió a su habitación llena de alegría, encendió el computador y verifico si sus amigas estaban conectadas en el Messenger.

- ¡Vaya nadie esta conectada! ¡Pero espero que mañana lo estén!

De repente una sensación extraña invadió todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Que te pasa Rini? ¿Por qué te detienes frente al computador sin hacer nada?—pregunto Diana.

- No lo se es como que si mi mente se nublase por un instante—dijo preocupada

- ¡Es la emoción! –respondió Diana

- No, para mi que alguien nos esta vigilando.

La joven abrió la ventana de su cuarto, miro a los costados y no vio a nadie, solo sentía un poco de viento soplar.

-Acortémonos Diana, mañana ser aun nuevo DIA, pero debemos estar preparadas para lo que venga

Al DIA siguiente, en casa de Myuu, como a las 5 de la mañana:

- ¡¡¡Mama, mama!!!—decía emocionada la joven mientras mostraba a su madre un sobre de carta.

- ¿¿Que sucede hija??—pregunto Amy

- ¡¡Carta de papa!!—respondió su hija mientras abría el sobre.

- ¿¿¿carta de Richard??—dijo la madre, cuando de repente, producto de una intensa emoción que sentía dejo caer un vaso de vidrio. Así estaba durante unos minutos, mientras eso Myuu leía la misiva

- Si, mama. Papa volverá el 31 de diciembre y ¡¡estará con nosotras los próximos doce meses!!—grito emocionada la muchachita

Por le ojo izquierdo de Amy surcaba una lagrima de felicidad.

- ¡¡Le voy a pedir permiso a mi papa para que me deje ir a la gira de verano de los Three Lights!!—añadió Myuu mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una invitación para la dichosa gira

- ¿Que dijiste Myuu? ¿Qué es eso que sacaste de tu bolsillo?—pregunto Amy con cierta molestia en su mirada.

-Habrá una gira de los Three Lights después de las fiestas, Taiki y yo iremos de viaje por toda Europa y tía Mina ira con todos—grito Myuu con mas emoción.

- ¡¡MINAKO AINO!!- decía para si misma mientras se formaba en ella la imagen de Mina como una madre sobre protectora y cuidadosa aunque era todo lo contrario.

Entonces en ese momento Myuu y Amy sintieron como si un frió les invadiese el cuerpo.

- ¡Me pregunto por que esta haciendo frió si estamos en pleno verano!—cuestiono la ginecobstetra.

-¡Prenderé la televisión!—añadió Myuu mientras traía el control remoto y acto seguido encendía el canal de noticias—Se fue la señal, mama.

- ¡Pero la luz no se ha ido! ¡Debe ser falla de las emisoras!—dijo Amy y pasado un segundo, la luz se fue del lugar.

- ¡Anda hacia la terraza, ahí la luz de la luna nos iluminara!—señalo Myuu

Y las dos mujeres a tientas, fueron hacia la terraza y se dieron cuenta que todo el barrio estaba oscuro, la gente salía de sus casas preocupadas con una vela en la mano.

-¿Qué creen que ha sucedido?—se preguntaba una persona.

- No sabemos, de repente se apago la televisión y las luces de la calle también. —respondió otro transeúnte.

- ¡Miren arriba en el cielo!—señalo otro vecino.

- ¡La luna se esta oscureciendo!—gritaron todos

Amy se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y portando su celular marco el número de Serena.

- Ojala sigan despiertos—pensaba para si.

Unos kilómetros más allá, en otra ciudad, Estaban todos los hermanos Kou, incluida Dawa en el hotel donde solían hospedarse cuando iban para allá, se habían reunido para ver como podría ser la próxima gira y ultimar detalles

- Y yo como su manager, les tendré el éxito asegurado. ¡Brindemos por eso!

Los presentes alzaron sus copas en señal de salud y al unísono grito de "salud" brindaron por la nueva gira

-Gracias por apoyarnos, Mina—dijo Yaten abrazando a su "suegra"

-Desde que Caos fue derrotado, todo esta saliendo OK. —respondió Dawa

- Chicos, se equivocan, aun el Caos no ha sido derrotado del todo, el que haga silencio, no quiere decir que tengamos que estar bien, es ahora o nunca que debemos planear algo. ¡¡Las chicas están en peligro!! Y sobre todo ella...

- Aja, ¿¿tan rápido te olvidaste de Chibi Chibi, Seiya??-pregunto Taiki

- Eso falto contarlo Mina, anoche se fue a casa de Darien y Serena a ver a_**alguien**_...—dijo Yaten

- Gracias por el dato, Yaten, y si es así Seiya... ¿Por que no la invitas a ir de gira contigo? **Yo tengo todas las precauciones tomadas**—dijo Mina en son de broma

**-** Aun no le he dicho nada - se sonrojo y se fue a la ventana. De repente vio como el cielo se iba oscureciendo y que el sol se estaba ocultando

- ¿¿Va a haber eclipse Taiki??

- No estoy seguro, pero porque lo dices...

Todos van hacia la ventana, miran al cielo y ven un eclipse.

- ¡¡Esta tapando a la luna!!

Todo Japón y parte del mundo estaban siendo testigos de semejante espectáculo. Una voz se escucho de entre los umbrales. La luna que iluminaba esa noche estaba siendo oculta, ya se acercaba el amanecer, pero parecía que recién estuviese oscureciendo.

Y en un lugar del universo, se podía sentir la presencia de alguien, era una especie de viento y sombra que cubría parte los planetas. Aquella sombra no tenía vida, pero empezaba a tomar la forma de una mujer, y de repente una voz estruendosa empezó a hablar:

_**-Creo que mi regreso antes de año nuevo va a estar muy divertido. A ver si sin la ayuda de Cosmos, pueden solas sailor scouts .Jajajajajaja**_


	70. Una nuev era ha comenzado

**COSMIC SAILOR MOON- CAPITULO 70**"**EL FINAL DE UNA ERA Y EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO AMANECER"**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_**Todos van hacia la ventana, miran al cielo y ven un eclipse.**_

_**- ¡¡Esta tapando a la luna!!**_

_**Todo Japón y parte del mundo estaban siendo testigos de semejante espectáculo. Una voz se escucho de entre los umbrales.**_

_**Creo que mi regreso antes de año nuevo va a estar muy divertido. A ver si sin la ayuda de Cosmos, pueden solas sailor scout .Jajajajajaja**_

_________________________________________________________________

Aeropuerto internacional de Paris:

Piloto (deteniendo a la gente): Debido a un fuerte cambio climático, hoy no habrá ningún vuelo hacia Japón y Corea del Norte.

Richard (cogiendo sus maletas y haciendo un gesto de desgano): ¡Y se puede saber hasta cuando estaremos aquí!

Piloto: No lo se. El instituto de Mete reología de Paris nos ha advertido que tal vez este fenómeno se detenga en unos tres o cuatro días.

Richard (sacando su celular y marcando el número de la casa de las Mizuno): ¡Tengo que decirles que no se hagan ilusiones conmigo! ¡Pero estaré lo mas pronto en Japón!

**En casa de Amy…**

Myuu (bajando las escaleras de prisa): ¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Llamada de papa!

Amy: ¿Algo ha sucedido?

Myuu (con tristeza): Ha colgado, pero dejo un mensaje de texto.

Amy: Pásame el celular para leerlo.

**Myuu entrego el celular a su madre. Amy se sorprendió sobremanera al leer dicho mensaje:**

_Mis queridos dos amores, siento no poder llegar hoy en la noche como lo prometí en la carta, pero es que todos los vuelos con destino a Japón y Corea han sido cancelados debido a un fuerte cambio climático que azotara las zonas en muy poco tiempo._

_Los estudiosos en el tema desconocen el fenómeno, así que nos quedaremos varados en el aeropuerto tal vez una semana hasta que nos den nuevo aviso._

_Yo presiento que esto es parte de la energía maligna que ustedes combaten. No tengan miedo, yo estaré bien. Ustedes son mi razón de vivir. __**Richard **_

Myuu: Eso quiere decir que Caos esta dando su ultimátum. Debo reunir a las sailors antes de las doce de la noche. Caos dijo que no iba a permitir que existamos antes de fin de año.

Amy: ¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas! Ni Serena, ni nadie nos ha alertado.

Myuu: Si hay algo que herede de mi padre es poder ver más allá de lo evidente.

**La joven –vestida en pijamas- se puso un abrigo celeste y salio rumbo a casa de los hermanos Kou que por cierto quedaba a solo 5 cuadras ya que la señal telefónica había sido cortada.**

**Caminando sin miedo algunos por las oscuras calles de Tokio, se encontró con la más tímida de sus colegas.**

Hotaru: ¡Que bueno encontrarte Myuu! Me imagino que sabes lo que va a pasar en menos de una hora.

Myuu: Vine para que Taiki me lleve en auto a la casa de Rini.

Hotaru: Justo vengo de allí, no hay nadie y los vecinos me han dicho que se fueron con Mina a festejar un no sequé.

Myuu: ¡Esto nos tiene que suceder!

Hotaru: ¿Y como haremos?

Myuu: Caminemos hasta la casa de Serena, queda a 8 cuadras desde aquí.

Hotaru: Si no nos queda de otra.

**Eran las 11 de la noche, solo unos cuantos parroquianos en Tokio estaban afuera mas que nada para disfrutar la llegada de la noche. Serena y Darien estaban profundamente dormidos. Luna, Artemis y Diana estaban vigilando desde la azotea.**

Diana: Estamos incomunicados, es difícil no poder avisarnos para saber lo que sucederá mas tarde.

Artemis: Y para colmo, Mina se fue de parranda…

Luna: Siento dos energías conocidas llegar hasta aquí.

Los tres gatos fueron hacia una esquina y vieron llegar desde allí a Hotaru y a Myuu.

Diana: Papa, mama… ¡Quédense aquí hasta que yo regrese! ¡Voy a encontrarme con las chicas! ¡Despierten a los demás en la casa!

Diana pego un salto y…. por primera vez se convirtió en humana.

Diana: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué me ha sucedido? ¡No importa tendré que avisarles!

**La ahora hermosa joven de cabellos negros con mechas azules y semi ondulados corrió hacia las dos muchachas y las detuvo.**

Diana: ¡Hagan un alto y vengan conmigo!

Hotaru: ¿Quién eres tú?

Diana: ¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora!

Myuu: Confiemos en ella, es Diana, en su forma humana, después te lo explico. ¡Vamos!

**Las tres chicas corrieron rumbo a casa de Serena, mientras las sorprendió un auto deportivo que iba a toda velocidad.**

Eriol: ¡Cuidado niñas que podían haber chocado!

Diana, Myuu y Hotaru: Lo sentimos mucho.

Michiru (saliendo del auto): Hemos visto en el espejo lo que estaría por suceder, así que este será nuestro punto de encuentro.

Jade: Apenas comience el eclipse, es la señal para transformarse.

Hotaru: ¿Y las demás?

Michiru: Cuando nos sientan, vendrán hacia nosotras.

**Eriol que llevaba una pequeña radio a pilas, escucho el noticiero.**

"_Se les informa que un eclipse no programado esta a punto de acontecer en esta parte de Asia. Se informa también que el clima en varios países ha dado un gran giro, tal son los casos de Perú, Bolivia y Chile en Sudamérica donde se reporta que en plena época veraniega hubieron momentos de intensas lluvias torrenciales inundando casi la mayoría de estados de dichos países."_

Jade: Eso quiere decir que Caos esta atacando a todo el mundo sin piedad.

En casa de Serena...

Luna: ¡Serena tonta despierta!

Artemis: ¡No te van a hacer caso!

Luna: Ni modo. Debemos esperar a que llegue Diana con las noticias.

**Rini quien se había despertado para ir al baño, sintió una bulla y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres.**

Rini (bostezando): ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Luna: ¡Que bueno que te despertaste! Debes ir al parque Jubban, ¡rápido!

Rini: ¿Qué pasa?

Artemis: No preguntes el porque, tu solo anda.

Rini: Esta bien.

**La joven pelirrosada tomo las llaves de su casa y salio sin hacer bulla. Camino unas cuadras y vio a todos los allí reunidos.**

Diana: ¡Que bueno que llegaste Rini! En 5 minutos comienza el eclipse.

Rini: ¿Quién eres tú?

Diana: Soy yo Diana, pero después te explico lo que paso, prepárate que en 5 minutos tendremos la batalla final.

Rini: ¿Y el resto?

Eriol: Cuando sientan su energía, vendrán a ustedes, siempre hemos estado juntos

…: Y lo estaremos.

**Todos voltearon. Eran Apolo, Haruka y la pequeña Luanna.**

Apolo: Apenas sentí la energía que Diana tuvo al transformarse vine hacia aquí.

Haruka: Los intercomunicadores no funcionan y debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la mayoría llegue.

…: Nos estaban esperando?

**Unas voces familiares nuevamente interrumpieron la conversación. Eran Rei, Nicolás, Maya y Toshiro.**

Rei: Teníamos en el templo, la graduación de una escuela primaria y debíamos estar pendientes de todo, pero ni bien termino la fiesta corrimos hacia aquí, ya que los vehículos están escasos y el nuestro...se malogro hace 2 semanas.

Maya: Supuse que algo esta yendo mal, así que decidimos venir.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Lita, Andrew, Kenji y Yumi.

Lita (abrazando a todos): ¿Se encuentran bien?

Todos: Si

Andrew: ¡Que bueno porque ya me estaba empezando a preocupar demasiado!

Apolo: ¡Que padre no va a estar preocupado!

Yumi: ¡Miren al cielo! ¡Se esta tornando nuevamente oscuro!

Hotaru: ¡La tierra! ¡La tierra esta comenzando a temblar!

**Y efectivamente, en gran parte del mundo comenzó a haber un terremoto del cual no se pudo comprobar el origen, ni el epicentro, en unos pocos minutos, ni bien hubo iniciado, gran parte de China, India y Asia Central estaba siendo destruida.**

**En el lugar donde estaban nuestros amigos, el temblor se sentía poco, pero por la voz del radio se escuchaba su tremendo impacto.**

Voz de la radio: Amigos se reporta la muerte de más y de un millón y medio de personas en Taiwán. Se reporta que los océanos Pacifico e Indico se están saliendo de su cauce.

Apolo: ¡Todos! ¡Vengan para aca! ¡Quédense conmigo! ¡Este sitio es el más seguro!

…: ¡Hey Apolo! ¡Hey aquí!

Unas voces familiares se escucharon en el lugar, eran Kenji Tsukino y familia que habían venido desde Italia a pasar el año Nuevo con su hija Serena.

Kenji Tsukino (Siempre con un toque de humor): Estamos desde ayer por aquí, pero quisimos causar una sorpresa.

Ikuko Tsukino (preocupada): Y... ¿Donde esta Serena?

Haruka: Íbamos a ir para allá, pero debido a la situación no pudimos, es mejor permanecer aquí.

Sammy: Ella tiene razón, es mejor permanecer aquí.

**En ese momento un fuerte viento empezó a alborotar la zona, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y a pesar de ser época de verano, se podía percibir una extraña sensación de frió.**

Eriol: Permanezcamos aca, Hotaru puede comunicarse telepáticamente con Serena y los demás.

Jade: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aquí están los padres de Serena y ellos no saben nada de nuestros poderes.

Eriol: Ya, felizmente que no me oyeron (le cae una gota de sudor estilo anime)

Apolo (mirando su cristal): No te podré usar otra vez, ello significaría la muerte.

**El viento soplaba cada vez mas fuerte y tanta era la sensación que Serena y Darien que estaban dormidos, se despertaron sobremanera e inmediatamente salieron de casa con Rini en brazos de Darien profundamente dormida. En una canasta estaban metidos Luna y Artemis para evitar el inclemente aire.**

Serena: ¡Debí haberme despertado antes!

Darien: Ya no te culpes, tendremos que caminar hasta encontrar a algún conocido.

Serena: Es el fin de la humanidad.

Darien: ¡Esta vez las chicas van a demostrar de que están hechas!, además la pequeña que llevas dentro es tu gran fortaleza. Caminemos.

Artemis (dentro de la canasta): Luna, que crees que debemos de hacer ahora, estoy pensando que el gran final de las chicas y por mas que demostraron ser unas aguerridas guerreras, no son completamente invencibles.

Luna: ¡Deja de ser pesimista Artemis! Serena y Rini están con ellas, recuerda que cuando Serena esta a nuestro lado, la esperanza nace otra vez.

Artemis: ¿Y si las profecías se cumplen?

Luna: Pues lucharemos hasta el final.

**Habían caminado unas 15 cuadras lentamente y unas voces le salieron al encuentro.**

Seiya: ¡Bombón! ¡Ven aquí con nosotros!

Serena: ¡Son Seiya, sus hermanos, Mina y la pequeña Dawa!

Darien: ¡Vamos hacia ellos!

Serena y Darien aceleraron el paso para poder alcanzarlos.

Serena: Chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien?

Taiki (calmado): Pues demoramos un poco en salir, por Mina, pero en fin ya estamos cerca al parque Jubban, allí deben estar todos.

Yaten: Debemos encontrarnos todos para formar un solo grupo y quedarnos allí.

Mina (gritando): ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Puedo ver a Setsuna con sus hijos y Shaud!

**En efecto era Setsuna con sus dos hijos y Shaud, ellos a pesar de la situación venían corriendo algo agitados.**

Setsuna: ¡Vi a los nuestros cerca de aquí!, pero los evadimos porque no íbamos a ganar nada si no estaban ustedes con nosotros.

Ohanna: Rini esta dormida, parece un ángel, creo que hasta que no comience la batalla debemos dejarla así.

Ali: El tiempo se esta acelerando cada vez mas y esto es señal de que el Caos se acerca.

Darien: ¡Vamos a donde están los demás! ¡Rápido!

El grupo camino unas cinco cuadras y al llegar vieron a Amy junto a ellos.

Amy: ¡Hey aquí! Pensé que Myuu estaba con ustedes.

Serena: No, no la hemos visto.

Amy: ¡Tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado!

Serena: Tranquilízate, ella debe estar bien.

Unos 10 minutos después se encontraron con el grupo.

Rei: ¡Serena tonta! ¡Por que tardaste tanto en venir! ¡Nos tenias preocupada!

Serena: Pues estábamos dormidos, ecién con el primer temblor nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Apolo (acercándose a Serena): La situación esta aun mas grave: Tus padres y hermano están aquí.

**Lita y Haruka también se acercaron a Serena y familia.**

Lita.: Creo que no se podrá hacer nada, las niñas no deben transformarse aquí.

Haruka: Tiene razón, debemos esperar un tiempo prudente antes de iniciar la batalla.

Serena: ¡Miren el cielo esta despejándose! ¡Debo ir con mi familia!

Haruka: (deteniéndola): ¡Debe ser una mala señal!

La radio de Eriol comenzó a emitir otra noticia.

Radio: Se reporta de que cerca de las costas de nuestro país, el mar se esta saliendo y ha inundado ya cerca de 41 distritos.

Serena: ¡Esto ya es mucho! (acercándose al grupo) ¡Caos esta esperando que pase lo por para poder reaccionar! ¡Vamos de una vez! ¡Niñas prepárense que es hora de transformarse!

**Los padres de Serena quedaron atónitos ante lo que dijo su hija, aun no comprendían lo que estaría a punto de pasar, pero aun así confiaron, sabían que su hija nunca diría nada malo.**

**Una corazonada les decía que tenían que estar plenamente confiados.**

**Rini ya había despertado y sin aun entender lo que estaba sucediendo fue junto a su mama.**

Rini: Hoy debe ser la gran batalla, tenemos que estar preparados a lo que venga (cogiendo su pluma transformadora) ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de plata!

Myuu: ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!

Maya: ¡Por el poder de Marte!

Yumi: ¡Por el poder de Júpiter!

Dawa: ¡Por el poder de Venus!

Luanna: ¡Por el poder de Urano!

Jade: ¡Por el poder de neptuno!

Ohanna: ¡Por el poder de Plutón!

Hotaru: ¡Por el poder de Satuno!

Todas: ¡TRANSFORMACION!!!!!!!!!!!

**Y en un medio de un haz de luz a vista y paciencia de todos, las nueve jóvenes se transformaron en.**

Rini: Cosmic Sailor Moon.

Myuu: Cosmic Sailor Mercury

Maya. Cosmic sailor Mars

Yumi : Cosmic Sailor Jupiter

Dawa : Cosmic sailor Venus

Luanna: Cosmic Sailor Uranus.

Jade: Cosmic Sailor Neptune

Ohanna: Cosmic Sailor Pluton

Hotaru: Cosmic Sailor Saturn

**El haz de luz cubrió todo el lugar dejando casi ciegos a los transeúntes, menos al grupo y a los padres de Serena.**

**Serena también fue cubierta por el haz de luz destellante y se transformo en la Neo Reina Serena, ella cogiendo el cristal de plata en sus manos hizo dormir a todos los habitantes.**

Serena : Niñas, ahora nadie vera a ninguna de ustedes sufrir,la gente esta profundamente dormida y Caos no se aprovechara de ellos.

**De repente el haz de luz desapareció y en medio de la calle, el parque Jubban para ser más exactos fue escenario de la última y más sangrienta batalla que esta a punto de comenzar.**

**Un silencio enmudecedor entro en el ambiente, las sailors se dirigieron hacia diferentes puntos del parque y cerraron con un fuerte campo de energía el punto de batalla.**

Sailor Moon : ¡Caos aparece ante nosotras! ¡Hemos preparado un lugar en el cual podremos luchar contigo sin lastimar a gente inocente!

**Un fuerte viento nuevamente se sintió en el lugar, los ojos de las sailors y de la Neo Reina Serena se volvieron presencia maligna empezó a sentirse, era Caos que había vuelto para la ultima revancha.**

Caos: (aplaudiendo) : Veo que mi señal de alerta ha sido escuchado, no quería causar tantos daños en la tierra, así que ¡¡¡¡vamos a comenzar el juego de una buena vez!!!! **(dirigiéndose hacia el centro del campo energético y riendo a carcajadas) **¡Vengan a mi espíritus del mal, de todas las épocas y de todas las galaxias obedezcan a su ama y acaben de una buena vez con las sailor scout!

**Volvió nuevamente un haz de luz, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, en diferentes puntos del cielo , unas pequeñas luces empezaron a brillar y poco a poco empezaron a tomar extrañas formas, y una vez adquirida su forma definitiva, SE PUSIERON AL FRENTE DE LAS SAILOR SCOUT.**

Caos : Si pensaban que iban a luchas las 10 contra mi, están muy equivocadas, he estado encerrada en los umbrales de este mundo y he estado preparando mi venganza. Estos demonios son los más poderosos y si los aniquilan con sus pobres poderes, daré por terminada la batalla, pero si de lo contrario ellos llegan a matar a dos de ustedes, pues tengan por seguro que la victoria será mía.

Neo reina Serena : ¡Actúas como una cobarde! ¡Piensas que matando a dos de ellas ya obtuviste tu victoria! Pues si lo haces encenderás mi ira y tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Caos : ¡¡¡¡Por más que tengas esa aura preciosa y ese traje de reina sigues siendo la misma chica tonta y estúpida que conocí hace muchos años!!!!

Neo reina Serena : Pues veamos quien es mejor en esta pelea.

**Los demonios comenzaron a atacar a las sailor, estas hicieron uso de sus mejores poderes.**

**El hielo congelante de Mercurio, el fuego sagrado de Marte, el boomerang de Júpiter, la cadena de amor de Venus, el silencio eterno de Saturno, el maremoto de Neptuno, el tsunami de Urano y el grito mortal de Plutón fueron acabando con los demonios uno por uno.**

**Canción de fondo.**

**Pero de repente un gemido de lamento se escucho en el lugar. Todas voltearon y era Sailor Júpiter, estaba herida y era victima de uno de los espíritus de Caos.**

Caos: ¡Con que creían ser tan poderosas! ¡Miren a su amiga yaciendo en el suelo! ¡En unos minutos, si ustedes no acaban con mis espíritus ella morirá!

Neo reina Serena (alzando su báculo frente a Caos): ¡No lo permitiré!

Caos: ¿Crees que tu poder del Cristal de Plata sea suficiente para derrotarme? Pues tu te las veras directamente conmigo: ¡Cristal de Plata obedéceme y acaba con ella!

**Los ojos de Caos fueron hacia el cristal de plata, su mirada penetro en el pequeño pedazo de esta joya sagrada y la torno oscura, la Neo reina perdió el conocimiento y volvió a ser nuevamente Serena, yaciendo en el suelo junto a Yumi.**

Caos: El tiempo se va acortando sailor scout, tienen solo 3 minutos para derrotarme y si no lo hacen, estas dos mujeres morirán y nadie las salvara. ¡El cristal de plata esta en mi poder!

**De repente una rosa roja penetro en el lugar dejando caer el cristal de la mano de Caos, era Tuxedo Mask que venia a auxiliar a las chicas. Caos se fue a buscar el cristal.**

Caos (yéndose) : ¡Cuando vuelva las quiero encontrar aquí! ¡Sin ese cristal no puedo vencerlas!

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Chicas deben unir sus poderes ahora!

Sailor Moon: ¡Papa! ¡Yumi esta mal! ¡No podemos hacer nada sin ella!

Tuxedo Mask: Yo me llevare a tu madre y a Yumi a un lugar seguro, aprovechen mientras el Caos esta buscando el cristal (toma a Serena y a Yumi y desparece)

**Todos estaban observando desde un campo de energía aparte lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada como en los viejos llego con Serena en sus brazos y les comento lo sucedido.**

Darien: Serena esta muy mal, ha gastado sus energías y debe de descansar. Yumi esta casi moribunda, no se por que no resistió a la batalla.

Lita: Parece que la desnutrición que tenia era severa.

Todos ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lita: Últimamente Yumi no ha querido comer, ni beber otra cosa que no sea agua, no salía mucho con Kenji y paraba yendo al bosque a meditar, quise llevarla al medico pero me salía con la excusa de que tenia cosas que hacer.

Amy: Dejame revisarla, pero a solas.

**Todos dejaron a Amy y Yumi en un espacio aparte.**

Rei: Seria mentirles si les dijese que tengo miedo por las niñas, están solas y no podemos hacer nada.

Nicolás: Tranquilízate Rei, todo va estar bien.

Kenji: ¡Si Yumi muere no voy a poder soportarlo!

Andrew: ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Deja de llorar! Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Seiya: ¡Ya estoy cansado de tanta espera! ¡Apolo dénos el cristal diamante!

Toshiro: Si Apolo.

Apolo: No puedo, la tercera lucha es el sinónimo de la muerte, no voy a dejar por nada del mundo que ustedes se mueran siendo apenas unos niños, seria una irresponsabilidad de mi parte, si mi hermana dijo que aquí estaríamos mejor, es por que ella tiene razón, además las chicas son muy fuertes y han heredado el coraje de sus madres.

Taiki: ¡Pero Serena esta mal!

Darien: ¡Miren ya se esta recuperando! ¡El poder que le dio la pequeña Usagi no se puede ir por la borda!

Serena (despertándose): ¿Dónde estoy? (desesperada y al no hallar a las niñas) ¡¡¡¡Las niñas no están aquí!!!! ¡¡¡¡DONDE ESTÁN LAS NIÑAS!!!!!

Darien: Están luchando contra Caos, te rescate a tiempo, ¡no podía evitar verte así en el estado en que estas!

Serena: ¡Debo de ir para allá!

Seiya: ¡No vayas Bombón! ¡Las niñas están bien!

Eriol: El tiene razón, ¡quédate aquí!

Serena (rompiendo en llanto): ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡No son capaces de percibir lo que le pasa a una madre! Y ustedes chicas, ¿se han quedado con la boca callada? ¡Deberían sentir la misma pena que siento al ver que sus hijas están batallando ahí afuera solas e indefensas! ¡Ya no tienen poderes lo se! ¡Pero el amor de una madre es más fuerte que todo! ¡ES EL AMOR MÁS PODEROSO!

**Ni bien Serena pronuncio esas palabras, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna adquirieron una nueva transformación.**

**Sus cabellos habían cambiado al color de su planeta regente, lucían mas largos y estilizados, en su frente llevaban el símbolo de su planeta y en ambos brazos pulseras del mismo color de su cabello con los símbolos de los planetas a los costados. Sus vestidos eran largos y señoriales. Y una nueva corriente de poder se sintió en aquel lugar.**

Amy: ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Rei: ¡Que clase de poder hemos despertado!

Lita: Tal vez sea algún poder oculto, aun no lo logro asimilar.

Mina: Tal vez seamos las Neo reinas de nuestros planetas regentes.

Haruka: Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿Por qué Serena ha quedado igual que siempre?

Michiru: Quizás nos ha brindado todo su poder.

Setsuna: De repente, Tokio de Cristal esta a punto de nacer…

**Aun seguían extasiadas y confundidas por esta nueva transformación que olvidaron que otros dos seres desconocidos también estaban a su costado.**

¿¿¿¿???? : ¡Hemos vuelto a la normalidad después de tantos años!

¿¿¿¿???? : ¡Que bien se siente tener dos manos y dos pies!

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡Luna!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Artemis!!!!

**En ese momento un silencio enmudeció a todos, frente a ellos apareció la silueta de una mujer muy parecida a Serena, llevaba un vestido blanco con escote y en sus manos un báculo brillante.**

Mujer: El amor más puro e incondicional hizo despertar sus poderes ocultos, y yo vine para entregarles el complemento a este nuevo poder, mis queridas reinas intergalácticas.

Seiya, Taiki, Kenji y los demás muchachos: ¿Quién es usted?

Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino (sorprendidos): ¡Pero si es la joven que nos entrego a Serena!

Apolo: Creo que no les hemos presentado a la gran Serenity, reina del Imperio Lunar, hija del rey Apolo I y la reina Irene, mi madre y la madre de Serena.

Reina Serenity (sonriendo):También he venido para agradecer a Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino por haber criado a mi hija durante todos estos años como si fuera suya, ya que en mi segunda vida solo se me dieron treinta años humanos para vivir , lo cual era muy poco.

Kenji Tsukino: No podíamos contenernos ante la angustia que usted sufría por ser tan joven y con dos niños.

Ikuko: ¡Pero nos deja tan sorprendidos que en realidad usted sea una reina!

Serenity (sonriendo): Me alegra de que al final ustedes hayan podido tener un hijo y me alegra mucho mas ver que mi hija y su hermano por fin se hayan encontrado y mas aun que todos hayan podido encontrar su verdadero camino.

Serena: ¡Pero madre! ¿Acaso quieres decirnos algo con esto?

Serenity (desviando su mirada hacia las chicas): Ha llegado la hora de despedirme para siempre, debo de irme al mundo de los espirirtus, pero mi presencia estará siempre presente por que la hija que tú llevas en el vientre será mi sucesora y quien porte el verdadero poder del cristal de plata. Las nuevas guardianas están pasando su prueba de fuego ante el Caos del futuro que solo desea matarlos a todos para evitar así una verdadera paz en la Tierra. Pero no les voy a dejar con las manos vacías antes de irme (extiende su manos y de allí salen varias luces multicolores) Estas luces son los báculos reales que alguna vez utilizaron sus antepasadas para vencer a los enemigos de turno, representan el poder y la experiencia que solo se adquieren con los años y también representa la madurez a la que ustedes han llegado. ¡Vayan y derroten al Caos del futuro! ¡Ella se puede rendir ante toda clase de amores temporales pero no al amor sin condiciones y sin envidias que es el que ustedes sienten por sus hijas!

**La reina Serenity abrió un campo de energía con lo cual las reinas intergalácticas podían salir hacia el exterior para ayudar a sus hijas.**

Serenity: Antes de irme, Serena y Apolo les quiero decir que nunca los voy a olvidar. Pase lo que pase, estén siempre juntos y quiéranse machismo.

Serena y Apolo: Si

Serenity: Y a todos ustedes amigos, los tendré siempre presentes en mi corazón y espero que me recuerden cada vez que brille la luna por que mi espíritu estará allí presente (Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras la Reina Serenity se elevo por los aires y desapareció)

Serena (llorando): Hasta siempre, madre. (Secándose las lagrimas) ¡Chicas ahora vamonos! ¡Demostremos a Caos que las niñas no están solas!

Todas: Si

Y ante la mirada intempestiva de los presentes, las ocho ex sailor scout partieron a luchar junto con sus hijas.

Y en el campo de batalla….

Mars: ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte al 300%! ¡Ilumínanos!

Saturn: Siento la presencia de Caos por la izquierda ¡Vengan hacia aquí!

Pero de repente por la derecha y hacia el oeste una sombra alzo fuertemente a Saturn.

Caos: Yo no soy como ustedes que me desplazo con un solo movimiento, puedo desplazarme en cualquier ángulo y lugar despendiendo de donde quiero atacar. ¡Entrégame tu alma pura!

Saturn: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cae al suelo)

Todas (acercándose): ¡Saturn!

Neptuno (mirando por su espejo): Es imposible, esta casi muerta

Mercurio: ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Máximo poder del hielo congelante de Mercurio!

Venus: Y yo te ayudare. ¡Aura de amor y belleza de Venus únete a el!

Urano: ¡Tres son multitud! ¡Terremoto terrestre de Urano aumenta su poder!

**El hielo, el aura y el terremoto formaron una especie de luz ámbar que penetro hacia los ojos de Caos, pero ella sabiendo que la combinación radiante de poder iba a sus ojos lo esquivo poniendo en el medio su báculo y diciendo:**

"Obedéceme, quítales su alma pura".

**Y al instante, Mercurio, Venus y Urano perdieron el conocimiento y cayeron al suelo. Solo quedaban Mars, Neptuno, Moon y Plutón.**

Moon: ¡esto no se va quedar así! ¡Chicas ataquemos al unísono! ¡Aurora boreal de la Luna!

Mars: ¡Fuego de Marte!

Neptuno: ¡Maremoto de neptuno!

Plutón: ¡Grito mortal!

**Los poderes se fundieron en un único haz de luz que penetro hacia el cuerpo del Caos, las chicas estaban sonrientes, pareciese que por fin iban a derrotarla, pero cuando estaba todo casi a la perfección, Caos lanzo un grito al cielo e hizo que el rayo desapareciese junto con el aire normal que surcaba por los cielos.**

Caos: Ahora todo parece perdido, díganme que es lo que prefieren ¡que las deje sin vida o hacerse mis esclavas y conquistar el universo!

Moon: ¡Ninguna de las dos preferimos morir defendiendo la tierra que convertirnos en tus esclavas!

Caos: ¿Ah si? ¡Entonces a ver si puedes evadir este poder! ¡Oscuridad y tinieblas del mundo de los espíritus!

De repente se escucho una voz que decía:

"El mundo de los espíritus es un mundo donde habita también el bien, no se por que tu te empecinas en usar a los muertos para tus sucios planes, ellos han acabado su ciclo y merecen también ser felices. Hace algún tiempo fui una sailor scout que luche por el amor y la justicia, pero ahora soy la Neo reina Serena y no he venido sola".

Reina Mercurio: Soy la Neo reina de Mercurio, el planeta del agua y la sabiduría.

Reina Marte: Soy la Neo Reina de Marte, el planeta del fuego y la pasión.

Reina Júpiter: Soy la soberana del planeta Júpiter, el planeta de los rayos y las tormentas.

Reina Venus: Y yo soy la reina de Venus, el planeta del amor.

Reina Urano: Soy una de las soberanas del planeta Urano, el planeta del valor.

Reina Neptuno: Soy la soberana del planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la reina de Neptuno.

Reina Plutón: Y a mi cargo, esta el tiempo, el planeta Plutón.

Caos: La lucha no es con ustedes, ¡si no con las chiquillas molestosas!

Neo reina Serena: Te equivocas, el amor de una madre es mas poderoso que cualquier otro y nosotras hemos venido a defender lo que procreamos con amor, nació del amor y vivirá para y por el amor. ¡NUESTRAS HIJAS! ¡Niñas levántense y de una vez derrotemos a ese maligno enemigo!

Las sailor scout se levantaron, miraron con furia al Caos y al pedido de Rini unieron sus manos entre si.

Sailor Moon: Aunque Júpiter no este con nosotras físicamente, lo esta espiritualmente y su poder también esta presente ¡Madre les vamos a dar nuestro poder!

**Las chicas cerraron los ojos y poco a poco de sus cuerpos fueron salieron rayos de luz que penetraron intensamente los ojos de Caos, que lo volvieron inmóvil y ciega.**

**Las reinas lazaron sus báculos y fueron recibiendo poco a poco fragmentos de ese inmenso poder.**

Reina Mars: Siento que un maximo poder esta llenando mi cuerpo. ¡Poder maximo del planeta Marte hazte presente!

Reina Mercury: Yo siento que mis antiguas energías han vuelto ¡Poder maximo de Mercurio ataca!

Reina Júpiter: me recuerda alas epocas cuando era una guerrera como estas niñas ¡Poder maximo del planeta Júpiter ven a mi!

Reina Venus : Ahora mi union con mi hija se siente mas solida ¡Pode rmaximo de Venus conectate!

Reina Urano : Gracias a Serena y a las chicas he conocido mi verdadera mision en esta vida ¡Poder maximo de Urano presentate!

Reina Neptuno : No solo encontre el verdadero amor si no que mi hija ha cubierto todas las expectativas que yo deseaba ¡Poder de Neptuno ven aquí!

Reina Pluton : No solo tengo 2 hijos he ganado una mas y ahora no me arrepiento de haberme quedado en esta epoca ¡Sagrado poder de Pluton ven para aca!

Sailor Mercurio: ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!

Sailor Mars: ¡Por el poder de Marte!

Sailor Venus: ¡Por el poder de Venus!

Sailor Urano : ¡Por el poder de Urano!

Sailor Neptuno: ¡Por el poder de neptuno!

Sailor saturno : ¡Por el poder de Saturno!

Sailor Pluton: ¡Por el poder de Pluton!

Neo reina Serena: La union entre madres e hijos es aquella union que perdurara por siempre y para siempre .¡Nadie va a ser capaz de romper! (recibiendo energias) ¡Poder cosmico Lunar ataca!

Caos (gritando y vociferando): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Desaparece en los cielos)

**El campo de energía desapareció,las sailors y sus madres volvieron en si y los esposos y los novios fueron corriendo a auxiliarlas.**

Darien : ¿Serena estas bien?

Serena : Si ( lo abraza)

Darien . Te amo

Serena : y yo a ti.

Nicolás: Rei, ahora mas que nadie estaremos juntos y sacaremos el templo adelante .

Rei: Pero primero debemos hacer los papeles para que Maya se quede legalmente en el país ¡Mira para allá! ( se ve que Maya y Toshiro se besan apasionadamente)

Nicolás : Tienes razón.

Andrew: este nuevo año haré todo lo posible para aumentar mas locales de la franquicia y de repente hacernos el tratamiento que tanto queríamos para tener una niña.

Lita: ¿Y crees que no lo he averiguado? Amy me dijo que hay un 70% de probabilidades de que me convierta en madre nuevamente

Kenji : Pues mama, papa , los felicito por adelantado, aunque estoy algo triste por que Yumi tenga que quedarse en el hospital y luego regresar a Corea.

Andrew: Y tu podrás ir a verla cuando quieras.

Kenji : Cuando termine la escuela, ella y yo nos casaremos.

Mina: Creo que ahora Yaten se unirá con nosotros, ¿es cierto que ustedes dos piensan casarse el año entrante? ( picaramente)

Yaten : Pues aun no, pienso consolidarme con el grupo un tiempo mas y dejar que Dawa termine la preparatoria, además entre nuestros planes esta ver a donde iremos a continuar una carrera universitaria y a la vez consolidarnos como artistas.

Dawa (abrazando a Yaten): Pero de que nos casamos ¡nos casamos! Pero antes debemos cumplir nuestros sueños y tu mama debes conseguirte un nuevo galán , a lo mejor armamos doble boda.

Mina : El año que viene ¡tengo que conseguir un nuevo novio! ¡No quiero llegar a los cuarenta sola y amargada!

Apolo: Ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad, quiero proponerte algo Haruka, algo que siempre soñé y que tu por tu obstinación no me lo has permitido.

Haruka: Dime, si es algo que nos permita estar mas unidos lo aceptare, además quiero decirte que en todo este tiempo juntos aprendí a quererte, no solo eso me he dado cuenta de que eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

Apolo: Entonces, poniendo a nuestra hija de testigo (mostrándole un anillo) ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Haruka :¡Si acepto!

Michiru : He esperado esta paz por mucho tiempo, el verte así en tu forma normal, sin tener que ocultar ese amor que por tantos años lo tuvimos oculto y esperar unos cuantos meses para tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros.

Eriol : ¿Dijiste hijo?

Michiru : Si. Va a ser un varoncito.

Eriol : ¡Me haces el hombre mas feliz de este mundo!

Michiru: Y no solo eso, mira quienes vienen hasta aquí.

(Se acercan Calixto y Jade)

Calixto : Michiru, Eriol, quiero pedirles, pues…

Eriol: Dinos muchacho, ya te estas pareciendo a tu padre al estar ocultándonos algo.

Calixto : Bueno, Jade y yo queremos ser novios.

Jade: ¡Sorpresa!

Michiru: ¡Por mi no hay problema! ¡Sean muy felices chicos!

(Los 4 se abrazan muy tiernamente)

Setsuna: Iré a ponerle flores a la tumba de su padre, pronto y de repente quedarnos unos meses por allá.

Ali : ¿Puedo llevar a Hotaru? (abrazando tiernamente a Hotaru)

Setsuna : Si

Ohanna: Yo, yo quisiera ponerme a estudiar Modas como tu, mama.

Setsuna: Te apoyare en todo, siempre y cuando termines la preparatoria.

Hotaru: Ah, bueno Setsuna, hace algún tiempo me llego esta carta para ti de un admirador secreto.

Ali: Con que guardadito lo tenias...

Setsuna ( sorprendida y ruborizada) Pues…

Hotaru (para si misma) : Si supieran que mi papa ha revivido,estoy segura que ellos dos harán muy buena pareja.

Artemis : Ahora que tenemos brazos y piernas, haremos nuestra vida como una familia normal.

Luna: Pero vas a tener que empezar a buscar trabajo.

Diana: ¡Vamos a extrañar a Serena y a su familia!

Artemis . Algún día esto tendría que suceder.

Shaud: Saben, creo que hubiese sido mejor haber regresado a mi epoca, no me siento cómodo aquí todavía y mas bien no se como reaccionar con Ohanna.

Artemis: ¿Te gusta esa chica verdad?

Shaud: ¡Como lo sabes!

Artemis: Un padre siempre sabe lo que le pasa a su hijo y aunque técnicamente no sea tu padre, yo soy mismo aquí y en donde sea ¿ No es cierto Luna?

Luna: Claro, esta es y será tu familia. Te pareces mucho a Artemis, se podría decir que eres su clon, aunque el color de mis ojos lo has heredado.

Diana: ¡Bienvenido hermanito!

Shaud (sudando una gota tipo anime y rascándose la espalda): Gracias

Amy : ¡Apenas comience el año nuevo me voy a Paris a ver a Richard! ¡Han pasado cuantos años!

Myuu: ¡Mama te lo mereces! ¡Ve y diviértete por allá!

Amy : ¿Y tu? ¡Vente con nosotros!

Myuu: Yo me voy con tía Mina, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten a inaugurar la gira 2010 en Italia.

Amy : Ve no mas, yo estaré pendiente de ti.

Taiki (entrando en la conversación y abrazando a Myuu por detrás) :Yo la cuidare , no te preocupes, Amy. Quiero a Myuu mas que a mi vida.

Amy (sonriendo). Yo confió en ustedes, no mas no vayan a hacen tonterías.

Myuu y Taiki (con una gota de anime cayendo de sus cabezas) : ¡No para nada!

**Rini estaba sentada a orillas del mar, llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba meditando todo lo que había pasado y reflexionando sobre lo que podría esperar en año nuevo.**

**¿¿¿¿: **¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Rini: Claro, Seiya.

Seiya: ¡Estuvieron geniales! Nunca pensé que una hija de mi a dorado Bombón haya demostrado ser muy fuerte.

Rini : Admiro mucho a mi madre,es mi mejor amiga y en ella es la única en quien puedo confiar. ¡La quiero mucho y se que todos los sacrificios que ella ha hecho en este tiempo fueron para que la tierra este a salvo y no solo la tierra si no la Galaxia entera! Nunca me has hablado de tu madre, Seiya ¿Cómo era ella?

Seiya: Pues era la mejor amiga de la princesa Fireball, la crió como a una hija y fue una gran mujer, lastima que murió a manos de Galaxia siendo muy joven , por eso no la conocí tanto, y de mi padre, yo no se mucho, dicen que fue un gran consejero del padre de Fireball, prácticamente mis hermanos y yo nos criamos sin ellos.

Rini : Estoy segura que donde este tu madre y tu padre, ellos estarán muy felices de que tu hayas encontrado tu camino y tu felicidad.

Seiya: Me falta algo para decir que he encontrado mi felicidad, (se acerca a Rini y la besa, ella corresponde) Tu eres mi felicidad, no pensé enamorarme de la hija de mi mayor rival hace 16 años, y estoy segura de que sientes lo mismo que yo ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

Rini (separándose) : No aun no, es muy pronto y yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, perdóname Seiya, pero por mas que sienta lo mismo que tu, no puedo corresponderte todavía.

Seiya: No importa, por que yo siempre te estaré esperando.

Rini : Espero que no te canses de esperar ( ahora es ella quien inicia el beso)

De repente se oye la voz de Darien:

Darien : ¡Vengan todos! ¡Vamos a celebrar!

Todos se acercaron a una fogata que habían preparado Darien y Serena, ni bien se acercaron se sentaron. Apolo puso unas cervezas para brindar, todos se veían contentos y radiantes de felicidad.

Darien: ¡Brindo por que tengo a la mujer mas bella del mundo y a la hija mas valiente de todas! ¡Ellas han salvado este universo y ..También brindado por las chicas por que sin ellas no habríamos podido lograr este objetivo! ¡SALUD!

Todos : ¡¡¡¡Salud!!!!

Mientras todos observaban contentos y brindaban por la felicidad plena, los labios de Serena y Darien se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Darien ( entre si) : Tu eres la mas radiante estrella que existe en este universo y mi amor por ti es mas grande que todas las estrellas del firmamento.

**FIN**


End file.
